The Demon Plan
by wilkins75
Summary: Everything the ninja world knows about demons is a lie, the tailed beasts are fake and all part of a plan for the downfall of humanity and the conquest of humanity. The Leaf is warned by but is it already too late to save humanity. Naruto/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Hinata/OC, Sai/Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Back from the Dead**

The early morning sun light was shinning though the glass window , fresh air came though a small creak in the window bring in the scent of flowers which was located just outside. The soft dinging of wind charms filled the early morning air. Inside the room the light from the early morning sun fell on the sleeping face of a young woman in her mid twenties. The feeling of the sun light on her face caused her deep violet blue eyes to open. A load lawn filled the air as she slowly sat up stretching her arms over her head as her long red hair draped across her back with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. She creaked her neck as she looked down at the sleeping blonde hair man beside her. A large smile graced his face as the woman ran her hand down his back.

"Did you enjoy last night?" whispered the woman into the man's ear as he smiled into his pillow.

"When don't I?" asked the man as he turned his head and looked at the woman with his deep blue eyes.

"I just feel kind of bad that….." started the woman only to stop as the man pressed his pointer finger against her lips.

"Don't worry about things out of your control." said the man as he sat up "I think she made it."

"Why do you say that?" asked the woman

"Why do you think?" said the man with a huge smile on his face.

"No guards bring her back to us like the other five times she tried." laughed the woman

"She has your determination that is for sure." Laughed the man

"I just hope she can stop it from happening." Said the woman

"So do I." said the man as he looked down his heart was torn, the woman understood as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I understand I want to see him too…almost more than anything but not like this, not because they do the same thing to him they did to us all those years ago." said the woman

"I don't ether but it would reunite our family." said the man "I just feel like I failed him….it was all a trick and we believed it. He had to grow up alone because of that."

"Would you have believed the truth if you knew all those years ago?" asked the woman

"No I wouldn't but I should have sensed something was wrong." said the man as the woman laughed

"You where human you had no idea of any of this, no human does." said the woman

"Well soon they all know." said the man

"They won't believe her at first that is for sure." said the woman

"Our daughter doesn't just look like you dear….she acts like you believe me she will make them believe if she has to tear something apart." laughed the man "So should we get ready, if we don't keep up appearances she will be discovered and nothing will stop them."

"She may be found out the moment she doesn't appear for training." said the woman

"You need to remember the date better, today is your teams day off." laughed the man as the sound of footsteps coming from somewhere else in the house filled the air "However he may cause some trouble."

"Not if you take him to the fields….he will begin playing with his friends and forget everything about his sister." said the woman with a grin

"Ya….he isn't eight anymore, he is become a genin in a few weeks." said the man

"Better not let them hear you say that." said the woman

"Ya….he is becoming a private." said the man "You think after so many years I would have learned all the title changes however it doesn't change the fact it will not work

"I think you are also under estimate the fact that he loves spending time with you." said the woman as she got out of bed, her nude form bathing in the sunlight as her husband looked at with the same perverted smirk that he had on their wedding night all those years ago. Slowly she bent down showing her ass to her husband, who fully knew she was putting a show for him as she picked up a small thin almost see though piece of orange lingerie. She put it on as she ran her hand down her body letting her fingers cross over her skin and the soft silk fabric.

"You could get into a lot of trouble if they saw you with that on." said the man

"Sorry if I am still not used to walking around in the nude." said the woman "Besides they don't really care as long as I do my job and to them I am doing a great job at that."

"Numbers wise, they don't like how our little Adria thinks." said the man

"She has my will." explained the woman as red chakra surrounded her body as a seven chakra tails danced from where tail bone was. As parts of her skin slowly began falling off showing red chakra covered muscles.

"You know doing it slowly just stings." said the man

"I know." said the woman as she returned to normal as she once again took off her clothes before placing them in her closet, right next to some other skimpy outfits. However she stopped for a moment as she looked at the picture which hung beside the others. It showed a young maybe 16 or 17 years old and with an almost scary likeness of man that looked a lot like the man she just slept with. He was standing on a tree branch in what was likely guard duty; he had on an orange and black coat with orange pants which caused her to smile. They shared the same favorite color her and her lost son.

"Don't worry Kushina." said her husband Minato Namikaze as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "We will see him in more than just a photo yet alone one that is old."

Meanwhile a young woman her shoulder length red hair pulled back in a short pony tail took a quick breather behind a large oak tree.

'I can't believe I finally made it." said Adria Namikaze to herself a trait she got from her father as checked around the tree seeing a small dirt road. Slowly she moved out into the road as she looked up at the sun and all the trees around her. "It kind of looks like home."

The sound of footsteps coming toward her caused her head to snap toward the road however no one kind around the corner. Before she could take another move she felt herself being pulled back and a knife pressed against her neck.

"Who are you?" asked a voice

"Adria….."

"Adria what?" asked the male voice

"Adria Namikaze." answered Adria as the knife was pressed even closer to her neck.

"You're lying there is only one Namikaze left alive." said the voice in Adria ear

"You're talking about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze correct?" asked Adria

"Yes." Said the voice

"Do you know him?" asked Adria

"You could say that." said the voice "He is one of my friends."

"Let me take a guess who you are….Choji Akimichi?" asked Adria as Choji's eyes widened as he pressed his combat knife closer to the stranger's neck.

"How did you know that?" asked Choji as he tried to think of how someone who hadn't seen his face knew it was him..

"First…you have a male voice and since I got pulled back into something soft so you're not built like a body builder." said Adria "That limited the number of people it could be, next is that fact that a shadow position justu is attached to my leg before heading out into the forest meaning Shikamaru Nara or another Nara clan member is nearby. So I had it limited to a few options so I took a guess."

"How do you know us?" asked a man maybe twenty years old as he stepped out of the far tree line. He was dressed in a green jonnin uniform with a leaf head band wrapped around his right arm. His black hair was pulled back into a short pony tail.

"Shikamaru Nara it is a pleasure to finally meet you." said Adria "I read all about you in the files."

"So you're a spy?" asked a voice as a blonde haired woman in her early twenties with for short pony tails walked out of the clearing. She was dressed in a black robe with a red slash across her hips. A Sand headband rested just above her blue eyes.

"And Temari of the Sand." said Adria "Now this is an honor meeting three of the greatest ninjas in the world."

"And who are you?" asked Shikamaru Nara

"I told you Adria Namikaze." answered Adria

"And that is impossible there is only one Namikaze." correct Temari

"No…there isn't just my brother left alive." said Adria with a smile

"Your brother?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya, Naruto my older brother." stated Adria

"Impossible Naruto's parents died right after he was born." corrected Choji

"That is what they wanted you all to think." said Adria "They have been held prisoner for all this time, I am the daughter they had in captivity."

"She is lying." said Choji "My dad saw the body of the 4th Hokage after he sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. They had an open casket funeral with the entire village in attendance."

"What your dad saw wasn't my Dad, it was a clone." explained Adria

"A clone could only last a few hours not days." stated Choji

"Actually some clones can last up to a week." correct Temari "However it doesn't explain how they were taken, these where two of the strongest ninjas of their age in the middle of their village it is hard to believe that they could be taken, replaced with clones and gotten out of the leaf without being discovered."

"Listen if you don't believe me take me to the Leaf, I will explain everything there." said Adria

"Alright, but first tell us why are you out here?" asked Shikamaru

"Well I teleported here and I was going to find my way to the Leaf. I had just walked out onto the road when you came." explained Adria "Why are you guys out here?"

"One of our ninja teams went missing out here, we were sent to check it out." stated Shikamaru

"Wait a second where are we?" asked Adria as she started look around as if she was looking for something.

"On the Boise road between the Leaf and the Sand." answered Shikamaru as Adria's eyes widened.

"Get down!" yelled Adria as she slammed Choji backwards as a strange man with yellow chakra dancing around him came crashing though the tree line. Shikamura's eyes widened as he saw razor sharp claws grace the fingers of the man which missed Adria nose by only a few inches.

"So I was discovered." said Adria as she leapt back up in a semi crouch position with one hand on the ground.

"No…I was just luckily enough to discover you." said the young man as more yellow chakra danced around him as his eyes turned silted and a single long thin chakra tail formed behind him.

"You are a fool in more ways than one." stated Adria with a smile as red chakra danced around her as four chakra tails formed around her.

"The nine tail's cloak." said Temari

"Wrong but I will explain later." stated Adria as she glared at the man with deep blue but silted eyes.

"No you will not you bitch." stated the man

"Wrong I am a vixen!" yelled Adria as she jumped forward only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed down hard into the ground with the man's claws digging into her flesh.

"You are nothing more than a kit who wondered to far from home.' laughed the man

"No…I am going to my true home." stated Adria with determination in her eyes.

"In a way your right, because you die here." Laughed the man as Kushina smiled.

"No…you are going to meet your maker." Said Adria as a blue light filled the air as the man looked down to see a blue ball of chakra dancing in her hand within inches of his chest. "RASENGAN!"

The man had no place to move as the rasengan slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards into a tree with a gaping wound in his chest. Instantly Adria reached up to her neck feeling the marks from his claws.

"Ok…what the hell was that?" asked Choji as he moved toward the man who had changed forms into a large lion. Only instead of tan fur he had deep black fur the same color his hair used to be.

"Ok that was close." said Adria as the nine tails cloaked faded away as the wounds on her neck began to heal at an unnatural rate.

"What are you?" asked Choji as he looked toward the lion lying on the ground "What is that thing?"

"I will explain everything but first we cover my tracks." said Adria as she looked toward Shikamaru. "Can you stab him please?"

"Why?" asked Choji

"Because she needs it to look like someone else attacked him." explained Shikamaru as he stabbed the lion hard in the head covering his kunai with blood.

"Ya, now when they find him they will see a chakra injury on top of a kunai to the head." stated Adria

"They will think he was taken down by a ninja.' said Shikamaru

"It will work as long as we get as far away as soon as possible." said Adria before looking at the two leaf ninjas and sand Kunoichi. "How far to the leaf?"

"Just a few hours." Answered

"Who are you?" asked Choji as Adria rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I am Adria Namikaze the second child of Minato and Kushina Namikaze." said Adria

"Alright say that we believe you and that is a big if, then what is he and why did he attack you?" asked Temari

"I will explain everything once we get to the leaf but needless to say I came to warn you and stop them from attack you all." Explained Adria "And we don't have much time, they plan to launch their attack within a week."

"And who is that?" asked Shikamaru

"The demon races." stated Adria

**Well I am back, did you really think that I would stay away from Naruto stories for long. Now I know this is just the first chapter and you probably have a lot of questions about everything but this is just the beginning. Now I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you review. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Questions **

The sweat smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the almost 21 years old woman's nose as she smiled as the warm liquid passed over her lips. The sound of the load speaker filling the air caused her head to rise a strand of pink hair getting in front of her green eyes.

"Paging Doctor…." started the speaker as Sakura Haruno tuned the voice out, she knew that if anyone in the hospital wanted her they would just say her name over the intercom system and since this was her first break in over five hours she was going to take it. Sakura looked down at the fashion magazine which someone, likely Ino had left on the break room table. Over the past few years she had grown up the war did that with a lot of people. She was no longer the foolish weak 12 year old girl with a crush a future student of a mass murder and missing ninja. She was no longer the person who promised her closest male friend to bring that man back to her. She was stronger top student of the best medical ninja in the world, the 5th Hokage Tsunade. That ability allowed her last year at the age of 19 to become third in charge of the leaf hospital just behind her master and her master's older student Shizune.

"So forehead how are you doing?" asked Sakura's best female friend Ino Yamanaka as she sat down across from her with her own cup of coffee in hand.

"What do you want piggy?" asked Sakura as Ino rolled her eyes.

"What I need a reason to see my best friend?" asked Ino

"No…it's just don't you work nights this month?" asked Sakura

"You know full well I do." answered Ino "However the Hokage called me in."

"Why does Lady Tsunade want you, you stopped being her student last year?" asked Sakura as Ino shrugged her shoulders .

"My best guess is that since I became Ibiki's top student she has someone she wants me to integrate." said Ino

"How you became the top student of the most feared integrator in the world I will never know." asked Sakura as Ino grinned.

"Maybe you don't realize this forehead but unlike you I am not afraid to flaunt my assess." said Ino as she pointed toward her breasts "Most prisoners when I walk in just look at these and then they are mine."

"And the fact you come from a family of mind readers mean nothing?" asked Sakura

"It helps but not as much as these babies, most of the male prisoners in some strange cases female prisoners are memorized right away and they are mine." said Ino with a grin "However Sai is the only one who is allowed to see them all natural."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she thought of the queen of gossip who knew everyone's business going out with her emotional lacking teammate, Sai. However among the list of the strangest things that had happened during the war with the Akatsuki that wasn't near the top of her list. The top of her list happened only four months ago but changed her life forever.

**Flashback**

The rain was falling hard and fast as lightening filled the sky above the battlefield as a single finger stood over the broken body of another. The victories blood ran down his arm turning the puddle red, a broken sword was sticking up in the mud behind the standing figure as a lightning bolt filled the sky. The light emulated the red Sharingan eyes of the victorious, his victim lied in the mud blood pouring from a deep cut in his side.

"So we finally know who is the best of the best Naruto." Said Sasuke as he stood over his former teammate Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze. "The fox can't heal you fast enough can it?"

"I don't need the fox to beat you." Stated Naruto as he tried to stand only to have Sasuke step on Nauto's bleeding chest.

"I already have you beaten Naruto…and the sad thing is you could have killed me but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it could you?" asked Sasuke "You want to bring me back to her…well to bad I will end your life now and then kill her."

"NO!" yelled Naruto as he went for a kunai only to have one of Sasuke's own kunai go into the palm of his hand.

"No it ends here Naruto." Said Sasuke as lightening danced around his one good arm. The other armed lied helpless against his side with two bones sticking out on opposite sides of his skin. "Think about it this way Naruto you will see your family soon."

"I pity you Sasuke…" said Naruto "Your heart is nothing but death.'

"No…your heart is dead." stated Sasuke as he moved to end Naruto only to sudden stop. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked toward his right to see the glint of cold hard steal. A small amount of blood was dripping off the edge of the blade.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked toward his teammate to see her standing there with Sasuke's sword in hand as blood dripped of the blade, Sasuke's blood. Naruto look back up at Sasuke as his head came rolling off his shoulder landing face down in the mud which was soon joined by the rest of his body. Naruto was speechless as Sakura threw the sword aside before rushing to Naruto's side.

"Hang on Naruto….everything is going to be alright." said Sakura as the ran keep falling washing Sasuke's blood away in gallons of muddy water.

**End Flashback**

Ever since the day she had killed Sasuke, Naruto had been distance with her. After spending two months in the hospital he began taking almost every long distance mission he could take. It drove her crazy maybe since no mater the distance he was away from her, he haunted her dreams.

"So when does Sai come back from Lightening country?" asked Sakura

"You're really asking when Naruto comes back aren't you?" asked Ino as Sakura tried to hid the truth but she was the student of Ibiki. "I will take that as a yes."

"No." lied Sakura

"_Yes."_ answered Inner Sakura as Sakura eyed her inner self.

"Well since he left two days ago means he just got there so sometime next week." answered Ino "Now I have to ask why don't you just take the plunge and ask him out?"

"He is my friend nothing more." lied Sakura

"Sure but I should warn you if I wasn't already dating Sai I would go after Naruto." said Ino "And unlike me Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend."

"_Hinata." _growled Inner Sakura as she remembered the dozens times she asked Naruto out since the battle of with Pain all those years ago. Naruto would say no every time stating the war and the fact he was needed on the battlefield but the war ended with Sasuke's death. Thankfully Hinata along with Shino and Kiba were assigned to the force occupying the former sound turned Akatsuki strong hold. That was a six month long mission who would be coming to end in less than two, then she would be back and Naruto didn't have any reason not to go out with the Hyuuga heiress.

"Come on Sakura; just ask him out come on if you didn't hid yourself under those cloths you would almost be as good looking as me." said Ino with a grin.

"Looks aren't everything Ino." Stated Sakura

"It sure helps." added Ino "Come on Sakura let your hair down everyone once in a while and for gods sake show off your assess. I mean apart from me how many people know you actually were bindings around your boobs to make them seam a cup size smaller."

"I am the student of the Hokage and if they see me walking around naturally they will think she taught me some breast expiation justu or something." stated Sakura "Besides they would get in the way."

"Come on do you really think that?" asked Ino

"Ino, this village is where Jiriaya was born and raised ya, I know it is true." stated Sakura as suddenly the intercom spoke up.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno report to isolation room 11 at once." said the voice over the intercom

"Isolation 11?" asked Ino "Isn't that code for the medical ANBU prison under here?"

"Ya." answered Sakura as she stood up grabbing her white lab coat with her. "We better get going."

The two women started walking toward the main evaluator located just across the hall from the break room. It only took a few moments for the elevator to arrive. Once inside Sakura reached for a small key which hung around her neck. With one quick turn it allowed her to push the sub basement level button.

"So what do you think they have down there?" asked Ino "All the hired ninjas Madara had are gone right?"

"Close one is still in a coma but I isn't like we really need his information anymore." said Sakura as the evaluator doors opened. Instead of seeing a dirt dark subbasement filled with pipes and boilers. There stood two ANBU guards in full combat armor.

"We were called." stated Ino to the ANBU

"I know, please follow me." stated the ANBU as he led the two of them down the slightly darker corridor. The underground prison hospital while still being a prison wasn't like the medical prisons in the forms sound where dozens people where cramped into small cells. Here any prisoners had roommates but the rooms where clean and apart from lack of windows, locks on the outside of the door and armed guards it was the same as the regular hospital. Finally the three of them reached a line of solid steal doors. The sign that something strange going on was the fact that instead of the classic two guards outside any occupied isolation room there was six.

"The Hokage is waiting for you inside." explained the ANBU before walking back toward his original guard post.

"Well let's see what this is all about." said Ino as the two of them walked into the room to find Shikamaru and Temari along with the Hokage standing there looking out though the one way glass into the room. Medical supplies lied out ready to be used.

"What is it Lady Hokage?" asked Sakura as her master the 5th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, the last living Sanin Tsunade. "Who is sick?"

"No one but strong measures are needed at the moment until we learn what we are dealing with." explained Tsunade as she looked at the single person on the other side of the glass. Sakura eyes widened as she looked at the new comer, she was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old with shoulder length red hair pulled back into a long pony. She had a fit frame not unlike most ninjas however she didn't have any village headband on her. A light orange sleeveless top not unlike Sakura's own red top graced her chest; however it had a deep V cut with fish netting over the skin. She had on a pair of skin tight knee high shorts, over which she had a pair of loser shorts the same shade as her shirt. Over one led she had a half skirt also orange, finishing out the outfit was a pair of sandals.

"Someone really likes orange." said Ino "However she wears it better than Naruto."

"She looks like Naruto's mother." said Sakura as Ino, Shikamaru and Temari looked at her.

"How could you know that?" asked Temari

"I gave Naruto some photos of his parents I found in the ANBU records." explained Sakura as Tsunade looked at her "I know I am not allowed to take images from the secured files but it had the only good images of his parents together."

"At the moment Sakura we have more things to deal with." stated Tsunade "This girl, Adria claims to be Naruto's sister."

"That is impossible." stated Ino 'Naruto's parents died."

"That is what we think, however that doesn't change the fact that she also has the nine tailed cloak." Stated Shikamaru

"What?" asked Sakura "Naruto and A are the last living Jinchuriki, she can't have it."

"It gets stranger." said Shikamaru "When we found her a man attacked us which she killed with a Rasengan."

"Only three people know that justu. Naruto, Kakashi and Komohamaru." stated Temari

"Then how did she learn it?" asked Ino

"Unknown her story seams to unbelievable to be true." said Tsunade

"What story is that?" asked Sakura

"That Naruto's parents aren't dead and instead they were taken and replaced with long lasting clones.' Explained Tsunade

"That is impossible." said Sakura "Kushina died in child birth and Minato died from sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto."

"She said she would explain everything in more detail once she got to the leaf." explained Temari "However she said she came to warn us about an attack."

"An attack by who?" asked Ino "The war is over, all the akatsuki is dead along with the sound leadership. On top of that is the fact that alliances between the ninja nations hasn't been stronger."

Before anyone could answer the sound of tapping on the glass caused everyone to turn toward the girl on the other side of the glass.

"I hate to break up the conversation but whoever is on the other side of the glass will you come in here, we don't have much time until the demons launch the next stage of their attack." Stated Adria

"Demons?" asked Sakura

"Ya, she says Demons are going to attack us." Answered Tsunade as suddenly one of the computers beeped.

"It's done." Said Temari as a piece of paper came out of the printer, which Tsunade instantly took.

"What is done?" asked Ino

"We are running a DNA test." answered Shikamaru

"Well what does it say?" asked Sakura

"It doesn't make sense, it is a match." said Tsunade as everyone looked at her "There are some anomalies but it is a sibling match to Naruto and a parent match to both Kushina Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze."

"So she is Naruto's sister?" asked Sakura as she looked at the girl who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"DNA wise ya." answered Tsunade "How this is possible is the real question."

"What do we do now?" asked Shikamaru

"I want you to send a message to Naruto….tell him to come back at once but don't mention the girl just say something has come up." ordered Tsunade as she looked toward Shikamaru and Temari "Don't need to confuse him until we know what we are dealing with."

"Alright." said Shikamaru

"Ino, Sakura I want you to talk to this Adria we need to know what we are dealing with." ordered Tsunade as she looked toward the new comer.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." said Sakura as she and Ino walked toward the door, since the room was originally an isolation room in order to get to their they had to go through a spate air tight windowless decontamination room.

"This is going to be interesting." said Ino as she took a breath before entering the room. All the medical equipment had been removed and replaced with a table and four chairs. As they entered the girl, Adria turned her eyes toward Ino and Sakura. To Sakura's amazement she smiled almost the same way Naruto smiled, warm and welcoming.

"Hello." said Adria "I am so happy to see you two for the first real time."

"Do you know us?" asked Ino

"In a way I read your files…Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan who have the ability to enter people's mind and search their memories." said Adria before looking at Sakura "And your Sakura Haruno, top medical student of the 5th Hokage and the teammate of my brother."

"I still find that fact hard to believe." said Sakura

"Trust me it is true….I just can't wait to meet him, is he in the Leaf?" asked Adria with hope in her voice.

"No…he is out on a mission." answered Ino as Adria lowered her head.

"Damn." said Adria "I really wanted to meet him."

"Before that happens you need to answer some questions." said Ino

"This is going to take a while." said Adria as she sat down behind the table.

"We have time." answered Sakura as she and Ino sat down across from Adria.

"Alright…basically everything you know about demons is a lie." stated Adria Namikaze as she sat across from Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story. I know some people where confused and I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter. More will be explained later. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Conformation**

"Alright…basically everything you know about demons is a lie." stated Adria Namikaze as she sat across from Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"Ok how are we wrong?" asked Ino

"Well first off the nine demons you know of…what do you call them?" asked Adria

"The tailed beasts." answered Sakura

"Ya…the tailed beasts, well in reality they are all demon foxes." answered Adria

"That is impossible we saw the demons in different forms." stated Sakura "The one-tailed Shukaku all the way up to the nine-tailed Kyuubi."

"All fake, demon foxes using transformation Justus to take on different forms and playing their part in the great operation." said Adria

"There is only one demon fox, the Kyuubi." answered Sakura

"I hate to break your bubble but there is an entire village full of demon foxes, it was where I was born and raised." explained Adria as the two women's eyes widened "Also Kyuubi isn't even that fox's name it is a rank/chakra strength, my father has nine tail so he is a Kyuubi rank."

"What?" asked Sakura

"The tails as you call them are only really found on demon foxes and it is a sign of rank/strength." explained Adria "My Dad is a nine tail, my mom is a seven tailed and I am a four tailed."

"You have the power of a four tailed demon?" asked Ino

"Ya." answered Adria "However I am only 16 and a half give me a few years of training and I will reach at least an eight tail rank."

"I just don't understand." said Sakura

"Alright maybe I should have started way….way back at the beginning." said Adria as she took a breath "Alright see, this world the human world isn't alone. There is another the demon world which is by far older."

"That makes sense some of the summoned animals live in another world." said Sakura

"They live on a third world which is closer to this one the demon world is far older and far larger in its physical size." explained Adria 'Now on this world the five families came to be, there are different stories on how that came to be."

"Five families?" asked Ino

"Yes, each family is made out of three different demon races which share some slimier traits" said Adria

"Wait that would mean 15 different demon races." said Ino

"Ya." answered Adria

"What are the demon races?" asked Ino

"Alright the first family is the Canine family which is the original family of the demon Wolves, Jackals and Foxes." answered Adria as Ino and Sakura listened to her carefully "The second family is the only one that is still together the feline family, Lions, Tigers and Panthers."

"Next came the Reptiles which was made out of Snakes, Lizards and Turtles. After that comes the Insect family with Bees, Ants and Worms." added Adria

"Demon worms?" asked Ino

"Ya, I have been told they are freaky not that I will see them." added Adria "The last family is the great beast family made out of Horses, Apes and Bears."

"I find this really hard to believe." stated Sakura

"I could go into more detail but we don't have time. Besides History of the demon world was among my worst subjects at school." said Adria "I probably get some of the details wrong about the fox war of independentance from the Canine family or the breaking apart of the reptile family but let's just say of the originally five families only one is still together the rest broke apart in different wars."

"Wars?" asked Sakura as Adria laughed

"What did you really think humans had a monopoly on war?" asked Adria "There has been demon wars before this world even formed, in fact the last demon war is the reason you know how to use chakra."

"What are you talking about the sage of the six path taught the ninja ways after sealing away the ten tailed beast." stated Sakura

"Your partly right." corrected the 16 year old Adria "See the ninja arts that the sage of the six paths taught you came from the demon world. A group of demons taught the Sage of the six path while staying in human form. '

"Why?" asked Ino

"They need you to learn chakra to get stronger." added Adria

"An attacker doesn't normally want their enemy to get stronger." said Ino

"Not in this case.' said Adria "You have to understand what the demons want."

"What do they want?" asked Ino "Land?"

"Please….the country side in the demon world is almost void of life, room isn't an issue." stated Adria

"Then what do they want, gold or something else?" asked Sakura

"What the demons want most of all is you." answered Adria as Ino and Sakura looked at each other "The demon race want the human race.'

"Us?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Adria "They want the entire human race….well maybe I should be clear they want around 80% of the human race?"

"Why 80%?" asked Ino

"Because some people are too old or are undesirable to them." explained Adria as she lowered her head. "They plan to kill the undesirable."

"Why would they do that?" asked Ino

"The human race would be useless then so they plan to remove them." explained Adria "They may not need the room provided by cleaning this world but if they are going to take most of the human race might as well get the room."

"Do you want the us for slaves?" asked Sakura "Is that what your parents and you are?"

"You could see it that way, I know I do but in order to explain it better I will have to tell you what happened in the last war." answered Adria

"Go ahead." answered Ino

"Alright, see when the human race was just learning how to make fire the lizard kingdom came to believe that they where the best race and should rule over everyone. So they launched an attack on the other nations. Soon old grudges came back up as every nation began attacking the others." explained Adria "The wars went on for ages as your race kept evolving and growing. Millions of demons died in hundreds of battles, it was decided that it had to end so most of the nations joined together in peace however the lizards refused peace terms."

"So the war kept going." said Ino

"Ya….the alliance of the races began a joint march on the Lizard's main village." said Adria

"Who won?" asked Sakura

"Does anyone really win a war?" asked Adria as Sakura and Ino glared at her "Sorry, however no one won, the demon lizard race was whipped off the face of the world."

"How is that not a victory?" asked Ino

"Because they got their revenge, they released a biological weapon that is still being felt today." said Adria as she took a deep breath "They released a gas weapon that spread across our entire world, it killed millions of surviving demons. When the smoke cleared of the fifteen races that had been alive at the start of the war six of them where gone and others where close to death. For some unknown reason it hit the insects and the great beasts hard however enough demons where left alive to rebuild, that was until the side effect of the gas was discovered."

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"The gas made over 95% of the pollution infertile." said Adria

"My god." said Sakura

"It was determined that within three generations all the demon races would die out." Added Adria

"Wait if this happened just as humanity was evolving would the demons had died out by now?" asked Ino

"That would be true however in most demon races life is measured in millions of years." explained Adria as Ino and Sakura raised their eyebrow "Basically if you would live 80 years as a human it is around 80 million years as a demon."

"So it has only been about a generation." stated Ino

"This is when they came up with their plan." explained Adria "Turn humans into demons."

"Turn demons into humans?" asked Sakura as Adria nodded her head.

"Your physicality is close enough to ours to transform, the only thing needed was your race to master chakra and that is why they taught the sage of the six path how to use chakra." Answered Adria "The demons you know where left behind as spies so that they could report back to the demon world your progress until you reach the level they felt was need to transform you."

"Wait you are talking as if you're not a human." said Ino

"Please you haven't figured that out yet?" asked Adria

"You aren't human are you?" asked Sakura

"Nope, I was the first demon born from freshly transformed humans." said Adria "I am a demon fox."

"You look human." said Ino

"As a demon I can take three major forms, a human form, a fox form in which I don't look much different than a fox you would see in the woods. Then my natural form." explained Adria "I came in a human form so that I could talk to you without freaking you out."

"So this isn't your natural form?" asked Sakura

"No.' said Kushina with a smile "However I do find this form interesting, I am not allowed to take this form."

"You're a demon fox?" asked Ino again.

"Yes, I am." stated Adria "But don't worry I am not millions of years old, that would be impossible, see once a demon ages to around 20 or 21 years old their aging slows down."

"If you're a demon they why come and warn us that they are coming?" asked Sakura

"Ya, wouldn't you want your race to live?" asked Ino

"First off I was raised by formally human parents so while I identify myself as a demon I still have a soft spot for humanity. Explained Adria "However truth be told….I am not against their idea."

"You want them to round up humans and turn them into demons." said Sakura "That sounds nothing like Naruto would say."

"Well my older brother and I were raised differently." explained Adria "And while I approve the idea of turning humans into demons I feel they are going about it wrong."

"What does that mean?" asked Ino

"At the moment they want to launch an attack and round up humans, test their chakra and assign them a grade." explained Adria "Then the leaders of the demon nations meet and trade humans back and forth like they were kid trading cards. Then once that is decided they turn the humans and assimilate them into the demon world. Since humans where never exposited to the gas the lizards released they are fertile and their offspring would be pure demons."

"That is sick." stated Sakura "How could you favor that at all."

"I don't approve with how they are doing it." explained Adria as she looked toward Sakura as if she wanted her approval "I feel the demons should offer humans a choice to become a demon."

"What?" asked Ino

"I think instead of forcing humans to turn they should ask for volunteers." said Adria "If a human choices to become a demon then I am fine with it. I feel it would save the demon races and at the same time the human race would be fine. Sadly I am in the minority and the majority wants to force the change on humanity."

"And how do we stop them?" asked Ino

"The demons while stronger then a human are few in numbers and weakened from the war." explained Adria "You have numbers on your side and if you organized right you can hold them off long enough to force a peace."

"Well we know now." said Sakura

"There are more to it than that." added Adria "The demons have been spying on you for ages, using the tailed beasts as hotbeds for their spying activities. They have preselected groups of humans to be taken within the first moments of the war. We are talking about the Kages of your nations, high ranking ninjas and other officials."

"Destroy the chain of command." added Ino "A smart play, with no leader they can move in while everyone else is trying to figure out what is going on."

"That is their plan." added Adria

"I still find this highly unlikely." said Ino

"It's a great risk but I could turn back into my natural form for you." said Adria "Would you believe me then?"

"Why would it be a risk?" asked Sakura

"Because if a demon fox is in the area then they may sense my demon chakra." explained Adria

"Still it would confirm your story." stated Ino "We have to take the risk."

"Alright." said Adria as she pushed back from her chair and began taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ino as Adria took off her shoes and placed them on the table.

"When I turn my feet will change and while changing in clothing is uncomfortable it is doable. Shoes would be ripped apart." explained Adria as she took deep breath "Whatever you do don't move."

"Don't worry." stated Sakura as Adria smiled as she closed her eyes when they opened again her eyes where the same shade of blue only silted like Naruto's was any time the nine tailed cloak covered his body. Quickly red chakra covered Adria's body; the red chakra that covered her began to almost boil as she disappeared into the chakra. Four chakra tails shot off her body snapping behind her as the air became heavy with chakra. Then suddenly the tails mellowed down as the chakra began to pull back, first it was the tail as the chakra disappeared from the tip showing white fur around the end before turning into a deep shade of red. The changes kept coming as the chakra faded away as once pink skin was covered with red fur. The chakra faded off her arms and legs to show that starting from the wrist/knee down was black fur. Her finger nails where now claws that where at least four inches long, . Sakura took a look at Adria's feet only to see that they had changed, her big toe had moved up into a dir claw as her foot gained another joint, her toenails had turn into claws. Her cloths puffed out from the fur which had grown under her cloths, a strip of white fur came up from under her top and ran up to her face which was still covered with chakra.

"My God." said Ino as the chakra left Adria's face. Her red hair was gone replaced with red fur with black pointed fox ears. Her nose had pushed out into a muzzle with a black nose at the end. Her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth as she cracked her neck.

"So what do you think?" asked Adria

"That is what you really look like?" asked Sakura

"Ya…boy having fur with cloths on is itchy." stated Adria as she started to change back her face pulled back into a human looking nose and mouth. Her red hair grew back as he ears migrated back down to the side of her face. The tails disappeared as she returned to normal.

"Don't you where cloths in your world?" asked Ino

"We have fur." answered Adria

"So Naruto's parents are like you?" asked Sakura

"Ya, people say I look a lot like my mom." answered Adria with a smile

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the story I am building around the history of the demon nations and what their plan is. I like to think of this story as a cross between the black fox and the Animals within. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 History**

"You look like your mom?" asked Sakura as Adria nodded her head with a smile.

"Ya….people say I look like her and judging from the image I have seen of my older brother in the files he looks like my dad when he was a human." added Adria before looking at Sakura "Can you tell me about him."

"You want to know about Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Please you're his teammate." said Adria with a sad look on her face "The files my parents and I stole to look at aren't that detail apart from chakra strength and other battle history, on top of that they stop us from looking at the files three years ago. They said my love of the human world was bad and my parents need to accept being demons."

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura

"Everything what is he like, his likes, his dislikes, his friends, how the village looks at him." said Adria in a hyperactive voice that reminded Sakura so much of Naruto when he was excited "Does he have many friends, a girlfriend or does he have a wife?"

Sakura was stunned for a moment as she forced the thought of Naruto with another girl out of her mind.

"Actually your brother had a huge childhood crush on forehead here." said Ino as she looked at Sakura. "What did he always say when we were in school I will become the Hokage and win your heart Sakura-chan.'

"Really are you and my brother an item?" asked Adria

"No…no.' said Sakura with a blush.

"Please Sakura admit it you may have not liked Naruto as a kid but that blonde fox won your heart." said Ino

"Blonde Fox?" asked Adria

"It is a Naruto's nickname since he mastered the Kyuubi's chakra." explained Sakura "But I guess that is a lie."

"In a way, the Kyuubi ranked fox inside my brother is letting himself be somewhat controlled to see if he can master the demon chakra." said Adria "Makes him more valuable once they turn him into a fox."

"Wait you know he is going to become a fox in this plan of their?" asked Ino as Adria nodded her head.

"Certain people have already been preselected not only to be taken but what they are to become." said Adria "More than likely they already have a chakra bomb inside Naruto's body.'

"Chakra bomb?" asked Sakura

"It's a nickname for how they plan to turn certain people." explained Adria "All it is a some of the transforming agent which has been mixed with demon chakra of the race they are to become in it. Once it breaks the transformation begins. It allowed different races to have their first picks already selected so another race doesn't steal all the good picks."

"Can you see if we have it in us?" asked Sakura

"I can." answered Adria 'They like to put it in the palm of the right hand."

"Alright." answered Sakura as she and Ino put their right hands out with palms up. A thin amount of red chakra covered Adria's hand as she guided the hand over the older woman's hand. Sakura's and Ino's eyes widened as a small pill sized object began glowing in the palm of Sakura's hand. Ino's hand was clean.

"Looks like Sakura have already been preselected but not reassigned." stated Adria

"How can you tell?" asked Ino

'If you were selected by a race then it would be glowing different colors based on the demon chakra sealed within." explained Adria "Demon foxes have different chakra color then a demon snake or lion."

"I see." said Sakura as she looked at the item buried deep under her very skin without her even knowing.

"Now can you tell me about my older brother?" asked Adria

"Alright." said Sakura as she tried to remember what all the questions "His favorite food is Ramen noodles with pork.'

"That is my mom and mine favorite, well I am a fan of the fish and mom likes chicken but still." said Adria with a smile as she looked toward Sakura for more information.

"He hates vegetables most of all carrots." said Sakura

"I have to admit I am not a fan of them but I like a good salad every once in a while." said Adria "Does he have a lot of friends? I read in the files that he normally goes on missions with a group you call the rookie 12 plus someone named Sai and a sand ninja named Temari.'

"Yes they are all Naruto's friends." answered Sakura "Well apart from Sasuke Uchiha."

"Him." said Adria "That guy is a cold jerk."

"How could you know that?" asked Ino

"Because I meet him last week." answered Adria as Ino and Sakura's eyes widened.

"That is impossible." said Sakura "I killed him just before he tried killed Naruto-kun."

"So you don't like Naruto but yet you add kun to his name?" laughed Ino

"That doesn't matter right now, Sasuke is dead." said Sakura

"No he isn't." stated Adria

"That is impossible I saw Sasuke's head roll off, I held the sword." stated Sakura

'A simple time stop justu allows them up to two minutes to replace the Sasuke you where about to kill with a clone. That is how they do it, to humans it seems that the people are dead but in reality it was clone." explained Adria, slowly Sakura lowered her head as she tried to process the information, Sasuke the man she had killed wasn't dead.

"So Sasuke is a demon fox?" asked Ino

"No, Sasuke would never fit in as a demon fox." stated Adria "He is a demon snake."

"Fits." said Ino

"Sasuke Uchiha is still alive." stated Sakura again trying to process the information.

"Why does that matter?" asked Adria

"Forehead had a crush on Sasuke." explained Ino as Adria raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like him anymore…it was just a stupid kid thing." stated Sakura

"You better hope that the demon councils see that." said Adria

"Demon council?" asked Ino

"It is the council which is going to select what race people are going to become." explained Adria "Sasuke was preselected and pre assigned meaning they want him to breed so will give him a mate."

"You mean me?" asked Sakura as her skin crawled at the idea of Sasuke touching her.

"Maybe…or someone else." said Adria "Depends on different things, what traits you have and how it would be use full to any offspring. That is one of the reasons I hate there plan. Force matting, breaking apart of families and marriages. Friends become enemies, so on and so forth."

"Wait a second how could you meet Sasuke, he is a snake and you're a fox wouldn't you too be enemies?" asked Sakura

"No…." said Adria "They are our closest friendly nation."

"Snakes and Foxes Allies?" asked Sakura "But they are such different animals."

"True however the snakes and the foxes both had to go though wars of independence from the original families. They share a similar history to us, so they are our allies." explained Adria "In fact the nation that really hates the foxes is the wolves, they think they should still be ruling over us."

"I see." said Sakura

"So the village do they like my brother?" asked Adria as Ino and Sakura look at each other for a moment.

"Adria I am going to be honest with you, while your brother is seen as a hero by the village now it wasn't always like that." said Sakura as Adria raised an eyebrow

"What? My dad said his last orders he gave before the demons took him was that Naruto was to be treated as a hero." said Adria

"Well that didn't happen." explained Sakura "They saw him as the demon Kyuubi and…"

"He was mistreated." said Ino

"Mistreated?" growled Adria as her eyes became silted and two sharpened fangs poked out of her mouth.

"Listen….the villagers know they made a mistake." said Ino

"Mistake isn't what I would call what they did to Naruto….I can't forgive myself for making fun of him when I was a kid and I wasn't you fucking idiots who chased Naruto in the street and beat him up." Said Sakura as Adria's eyes widened.

"They did what to my bother?" asked Adria

"Listen that is all in the past." said Ino 'And most of the village didn't do that."

"They just socially isolated him." added Sakura as she looked down "Sadly I was part of that group."

"All of Naruto's friends now where part of that group at one time or another." explained Ino "We were just stupid kids following what our parents told us to do."

Adria closed her eyes as the fangs disappeared and when she opened her eyes they where back to their normal blue.

"Is there anything else the villagers did to my brother?" asked Adria

"Well for the longest time they kept breaking into his apartment and trashing it." Said Sakura as Ino and Adria looked at her.

"How do you know that Sakura?" asked Ino "I don't remember him ever saying that?"

'I saw it firsthand." said Sakura

**Flashback**

"Why do we have to go pick up Naruto, sensei if he is late for training then it is his own fault." said the 12 year old Sakura Haruno as she walked along side her sensei Kakashi Hatake and her love Sasuke Uchiha.

"Because we are a team." answered Kakashi as they passed by another genin team who was busy with their mission, setting up the stands for the massive street party celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi by the 4th Hokage which was only two days away. The three of them walked down one of the side roads into the poorer area of the leaf. Here the buildings where older and a little bit rundown.

"Why would anyone want to live here." said Sakura in her naivety as they started up the stairs passing a broken beer bottle. Finally they reached Naruto's door only to find the door with a huge foot print on it with the lock clearly broken.

Instantly Kakashi was on guard as they entered the room. Sakura's eyes widened as they found a dozen Narutos dressed in a dirty white shirt with orange pants trying to clean up a huge mess. The old couch was ripped in half; the coffee table was smashed to bits. The carpets where ripped up and in the kitchen the fridge was on its side and the cupboards where ripped down from the walls. Broken plates and destroyed cooking utensils covered the ground. The only food that could be seen was ramen noodle packets. All over the walls spray painted in bright red was the word Demon child and Die. Also on the walls where a dark brown substance that Sakura didn't want to hazarded a guess.

"Naruto." said Kakashi as the clones turned to look at them. Each clone had a different cleaning item in their hands as they tried to clean up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto

"You are late for training dead last….even Kakashi beat you." said Sasuke coldly.

"Sorry….I didn't know the time they took my watch on top of my clocks." answered Naruto

"What happened here?" asked Sakura as Naruto tried to find a way to explain why this was happening to him without telling them of the Kyuubi

"Looks like burglar." answered Kakashi as he looked at Naruto with reassurement in his one visible eyes.

"A burglar?" asked Sakura

"Yes, instead of training we are going to help a teammate." said Kakashi as he picked up a sponge form the sink.

"No it isn't needed; I can take care of it." said Naruto

"No teammates never leave each other behind and they help each other." said Kakashi

**End Flashback**

'I didn't understand at the time but they were trying to get Naruto-kun to leave the village." explained Sakura "I was a baka for not seeing it before."

"So my brother was mistreated by the villagers and his friends." growled Adria

"Well his friends came around long before the villagers but after they saw him as the hero he is after he beat Pain.' said Ino "He is expected to be the next Hokage."

"Doesn't make up for what we did, to Naruto." said Sakura 'Nothing will."

Meanwhile far away from the leaf Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sneezed for the fourth time in less than ten minutes.

"Are you feeling ok Naruto?" asked the main aid to the Hokage Shizune as the medical ninja looked toward the leader of the mission.

"Ya…I don't know what is going on?" said the 19 almost 20 years old Naruto as he looked around as the five of them walked down the road. Apart from Shizune there was his male teammate Sai, his former sensei Kakashi Hatake and lastly the elder Koharu Utatane with her granddaughter turned aid. They had hoped to be in the lightening country by now but Koharu could only go so fast on her almost 80 year old legs and flooding along the river had washed out the main bridge forcing them to take the long route. They had sent a message to lightening explaining their delay and pushing back their trade meeting.

"Ino told me once that whenever someone sneezes someone is talking about them.' Stated Sai as Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

"Or maybe just maybe I am coming down with a cold." laughed Naruto

"Cold and flu season is just around the corner." explained Shizune

"Naruto." stated Kakashi as he looked toward one of the nearby trees to see one of the leaf village's message hawks. "It's Tobias."

"Tobias?" Koharu's granddaughter.

'It's the name of the fastest message hawk we have. He once flew all the way to the Sand and back in a single day." answered Naruto as he held up his hand as Tobias swopped down and landed on his arm. The hawk seamed tried as he held out his leg allowing Naruto to take the message off before handing Tobias to Sai who pulled out a hunk of meet and some water for the hungry bird of prey.

"What is it?' asked Shizune

"I am to report back to the leaf at once." said Naruto

"Is something wrong?" asked Shizune

"Doesn't say.' explained Naruto "Just that I am to report to the Leaf at once and with all possible speed."

"Nothing more?" asked Koharu

'No.' answered Naruto as he handed the message over to the elder council member. "Just report back at once."

"What could it be?" asked Koharu's granddaughter "Could something have happened to the village?"

"Probably just an S level mission I have to take on at once." stated Naruto with a smile "Trust me if something bad had happened they would have ordered everyone of us back not just me."

"Alright Naruto, lets head back." Stated Sai

"No." said Naruto as he looked at his friend "Without me your are in charge of getting these people to the meeting and back.'

"I can take care of that Naruto. I this may be my first mission back from the war but Shizune and I can handle a simple guard mission." stated Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright but I still want Sai along with you." said Naruto "In the last message the Raikage said he was sending a team to meet us correct?"

"Correct." stated Sai "About an hour up the road."

"So once you meet up with them Sai can meet up with me on the way back to the leaf." Added Naruto

"That would leave you alone in the field Naruto." stated Kakashi 'I thought I taught you, never go into the field alone."

"True but sometimes it has to be done." said Naruto "Besides Sai is faster than any of us on those inc birds so he get meet up with me in what twenty minutes after he leaves you."

"Likely less than ten." corrected Sai

"See….and I will be in radio range most of that time." said Naruto "And who would really want to fight me."

'Alright just be careful.' said Kakashi

"Don't worry." said Naruto with a smile as he started running toward the Leaf.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Yes Sasuke is alive. ****Did you think that Minato and Kushina where the only people that the demons saved and turned?**** Some of the people who are dead in the regular series are alive in this story but not all. Only people the demon races felt they wanted and could be turned where taken. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Also since my next planed update is on Friday Happy early Thanksgiving.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Siblings**

"Thanks." said Adria as Sakura handed her a cup full of Ichiraku's ramen stand noodles.

"No problem." Said Sakura as she sat down across from the girl, Ino had left to debrief Lady Tsunade and the other members of the council however Sakura had stayed behind. "I hope you enjoy it, it comes from Naruto's favorite food stand."

"I am sure it is good." said Adria with a smile

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura

"Nothing…this will just be my first night away from home." said Adria "Feels kind of weird."

"Your sixteen surly you have spent nights out of your home." said Sakura

"Not really, see there isn't a whole lot of demons my age in fact there is only six of us." explained Adria

"That is because of the infertility caused by the gas?" asked Sakura

"Ya….it limits the number of classmates." stated Adria "Add to the fact that I am the offspring of two formally human foxes means I am seen as just a step above transformed humans by some of my classmates parents, add to that I don't support their plans makes me a social outcast."

"I am sorry about that." said Sakura "So do you have any friends?"

"No.' said Adria "Apart from my family I have no one."

"Sorry." Said Sakura

"Don't be at least I had my parents, Naruto didn't." said Adria

"Will anything happen to you if you are caught?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry about it, they may force me to do some sort of punishment like community serves but I won't be put to death." Said Adria "I am a fertile full demon that is something they want more then anything else."

"I see." said Sakura

"They probably already know I escaped their guards stationed around my house." said Adria

'How would they I don't think your parents would turn you in." said Sakura

"No…they wouldn't but my brother would." said Adria as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Sorry." laughed Adria "I am talking about my younger brother."

"You have another brother?" asked Sakura

"Ya, he is 11 almost 12." laughed Adria as Sakura looked at her, not only did Naruto now have a sister but had a younger brother. "Sorry if I didn't mention it sooner….he and I don't get along."

"Most siblings don't get along." Said Sakura

"There is more to it than that…he is the black fox of the family." said Adria

"You mean black sheep." said Sakura "The one who is different then you all."

"That is what I meant but he is also a black fox." said Adria

"None of Naruto's parents have black hair." said Sakura "Naruto's hair is blonde like his father and you have red like your mother."

"My younger brother has black hair just like my grandpa Uzumaki and my grandma Namikaze." explained Adria "Believe me apart from the fur color he looks like my dad."

"I see." said Sakura "So apart from hair color?"

"Fur not hair, but he bought into the story that our leaders put out." said Adria "He is part of the major political force."

"And what is that?" asked Sakura

"That when they turn a human into a demon they are improving the person's life and making their lives better." said Adria "It doesn't matter if we break apart families, split friendships apart we are making the humans better by turning them to demons."

"And I assume your parents are against the plan.' said Sakura

"Ya, I mean they want to go back to being human." said Adria

"And you? Would you become a human?" asked Sakura as Adria looked at her.

"I don't know….I like being a demon to me it is natural." said Adria 'I just want to meet my brother and stop my parents from crying."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she thought about it for a moment "They want to see Naruto."

"Ya, they have stopped them from seeing him all his life." said Adria "My mom cries every time she thinks about her lost son."

"Well maybe we can solve that." said Sakura with a smile "If Naruto has gotten the message he should be back within a day."

"I wonder how he will take the news….about our parents really being alive and the fact that demons are real." said Adria as she look for Sakura for an answer.

"I know you want me to say he will jump for joy and embrace you." answered Sakura "But truthfully I don't really know how he will take the news, it's a big pill to swallow. I can barely wrap my mind around some of the things you have told me."

"Thanks for being honest Sakura." answered Adria with a smile "Kind of reminds me of something my Dad would say."

"What would you be doing right now?" asked Sakura as Adria looked up at the clock.

"Eating supper as a family." said Adria before her voice became heavy "With a chair left open for my brother."

"You want Naruto to become a demon don't you?" asked Sakura as Adria lowered her head.

"I must admit it would unite my family." said Adria

"So would you all becoming human." said Sakura

"It would but I don't think it is possible for a pure demon to become a human." said Adria "Maybe my parents could turn back but I don't think my younger brother or me could."

'So you Naruto becoming a demon would unite your family." said Sakura

"It would but I don't want to force it on my brother or anyone else." said Adria "If he or anyone else wants to become a demon all well and good."

"I just don't see why someone would want to become a demon." added Sakura "I mean turning into something like that must be hell."

"Well I was born a fox so it doesn't feel bad to me but my mom said it hurt when they turned at first." said Adria "Then again they were turned using the third generation of drug."

"Third generation?" asked Sakura as she thought about it for a moment "You are talking about different generations of a drug."

"Ya…the first two drugs the demons tried to turn people ended up killing the people." said Adria "My parents got generation three drug and where the first to survive longer than a week."

"What generation do they have now?" asked Sakura

"Fifth of sixth I am not sure." said Adria "I just know the new version has some strange ability."

"What ability?" asked Sakura

"Rumor is it makes the person like the transformation." said Adria

"Brain wash?" asked Sakura

"I don't know for sure they stopped anyone in my pack from seeing the files." Said Adria

"You mean your clan?" asked Sakura

"Sorry sometimes you have different words to mean the same thing." laughed Adria 'But back to the drug I don't think the demon races governments want a bunch of brainwashed demons walking around, probably it just makes them like what they become. Besides the snake who developed the drug was human until he changed. That white snake really loves being a demon."

"Wait the person developing this drug is a former human?" asked Sakura

"He did developed the original drug but he has made it better." said Adria

"Who is he?" asked Sakura

"I don't know…it started with an O and he happy his life was now measured in millions of years and he wanted to study all the demon Justus." stated Adria

"Orochimaru?" asked Sakura as Sakura's heart rate picked up.

"Ya….I think so." said Adria as if it was nothing. "Know him or something?"

"Know him? He is one of the most evil people ever to walk this earth." Said Sakura as** s**uddenly a buzzer on the back wall which was normally used to communicate with nurses inside the room went off.

"What is that?" asked Adria as the two of them stood up

"Don't worry probably just someone just wants to talk to me." said Sakura as she moved toward the solid door, as she reached for the door the frame flew hitting the un expecting Sakura in the chest sending her flying backwards. Her head falling back hitting the solid metal table. Adria jumped to her feet as a large figure entered the room.

"You better not try anything." growled a large man with short white hair as a single chakra tail danced behind him.

"I will not be taken so easy." growled Adria as her four chakra tails danced behind her.

"Yes, you will." Said a deep voice as another figure entered the room only this one was thrown onto the ground face up his shirt ripped opened. His blonde locks framing his face as three of whisker marks where on each cheek.

'Naruto?" yelled Adria the red chakra faded away as she drove to her brother's side, gently picking up his face as she looked at her brother in the flesh for the first time. "Naruto?"

"Don't worry he is alive, we wouldn't want to kill him.' said the deep voice "He is just knocked out…he has gone though a lot."

Adria couldn't help but look at her brother; he looked so much like their father whenever she saw him in a human form. Deep blonde hair, built similar and the face was almost identical apart from the whisker marks.

"What did you do to him?" asked Adria as she looked toward the door only to see a large male demon fox. He was thin but built like a runner; his deep orange fur covered his body with slightly less dark orange fur running from under his muzzle down his neck over the front of his chest before thinning out as it reached his inner calf muscles. Deep black lines ran from around his red silted eyes to his pointed ears. Nine fox tails danced behind him.

"He passed out when I made my exit from his body." answered the Kyuubi

**Flashback**

Less than mile away from his friends and teammates Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze jumped from tree branch to tree branch as fast as he could. His mind was racing almost as fast as his legs as he thought about the reasons why he was being called back to the Leaf, he knew it was likely nothing more than a S level mission he need to do but it didn't prevent countless possibilities from run though Naruto's mind each one worst then the last. They ranged from an S level mission he had to do, Tsunade suddenly dying or the worst case an attack on the village. Naruto tried to force the last option out of his mind, the village had just been totally rebuilt after the attack by Pain four years ago. During those four years Naruto had been busy growing both physically and in his ninja skills. He had mastered control of the nine tailed demon fox within himself. After that he severed on the front lines of the war against Madara and the Akatsuki for three and a half years, in which time he earned the nickname the blonde fox.

It was a well known secret that he was next in line to take the Hokage's chair, a position that used to belong to his father. Naruto lowered his head as he tried not to think of the family he never had, his mother had died bringing him into the world after having the Kyuubi extracted from her by Madara. His father had died sealing the Kyuubi inside him saving the village at the cost of his life. The sound of flapping cloths caused Naruto to stop in his tracks as he scanned the area with his deep blue eyes. Naruto knew full well it the sound didn't come from him; he had removed his long white cloak with orange flames that he had modeled after his father's. That left him only in his short sleeve black shirt with green jonnin jacket over it and his orange and black pants. After a couple of minutes with no sound.

"_Must have dreamed it." _thought Naruto as he cracked his neck.

"_You need your sleep." _stated a voice Naruto had come to hate.

"_I don't need advice from you Kyuubi." _stated Naruto _"Beside when have you cared about my health? All you keep saying is that I need to sleep with Sakura-chan"_

"_Believe me I care about you Naruto, and you really love Sakura. Beside it is my Job to care about you and deliver all the information on the human world to my higher ups." _Stated Kyuubi "_Just like it was predaceous job to watch over your mother and deliverer her and your father to our world."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" _ asked Naruto _"My parents are dead."_

"_Foolish human, they are far from dead." _ Laughed the Kyuubi _"They are in the demon world."_

"What?" asked Naruto as he found himself standing in front of the large cell which contained the Kyuubi inside his body.

"_Naruto….Naruto…Naruto, the day has finally come for you to learn the true." _stated the Kyuubi _"A little bit ahead of schedule but it needs to be done." _

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as suddenly his body was racked with pain coming from within him.

"_Don't fight Naruto you can't win."_ laughed Kyuubi as Naruto fell from the tree hitting the ground hard. Naruto struggled to move but it seemed as if his body from the neck down wasn't listening to him anymore. As he struggled the sound of footsteps filled the air as a man with white haired walked into his field of vision. Standing in the distance he could just make out some with pink hair.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as the woman came closer, her hair wasn't the same shade as Sakura it was darker almost like a cross between pink and red. The woman was also older maybe in her thirties or forties.

"Foolish human, she isn't your mate." laughed the white hair man.

"What are we waiting for?" asked a woman as she walked up toward Naruto her finger nails lengthen and sharpened with each step toward Naruto. She wasted no time as she cut off his jonnin vest before cutting off his black shirt showing his chest. Naruto's breath picked up as he looked at the woman.

"Don't worry I am not going to rape you." laughed the woman as she placed her hand on Naruto's stomach as the seal containing the demon fox appeared "I am far too old for you among other things, however you have something I want."

"Stop you will release him." said Naruto as everything became blurry as the he fought to move but found he couldn't.

"That is the plan." laughed the woman as she pumped chakra into the seal which broke apart like it was nothing. When that happened a black portal opened up on Naruto's stomach as red chakra began leaking out. "Time for you to come out your mission."

Naruto's eyes where glazing over as the world become nothing more then blur's as a large human figure appeared from the seal only with nine tails dancing behind him.

"I should thank you for being such a nice landlord for all this time Naruto but it is time for everything we have been planning for to come to pass." laughed the Kyuubi.

**End Flashback**

"If you don't plan to kill him then I can fight." growled Adria as her chakra came back.

"You know full well you can't win." said Kyuubi "Your brother is knocked out, Sakura Haruno is just now getting to her feet."

Adria looked to see Sakura just getting to her feet with a small amount of blood running from a wound on the back of her head. She was weak on her feet as if she couldn't see straight.

"Looks like luck was with us, she hit her head." Laughed a new voice as another demon fox entered the room, only she had pinkish red fur with white bits running down her neck and over her breasts and down to her legs. Eight tails moved behind her each tipped with a white tip.

"It is getting kind of crowed in here Talia." stated Kyuubi

"Sure." said Talia as her eight tails condensed into a single tail as the Kyuubi did the same thing.

"I can hold you off.' said Adria as she looked at Talia "Even you sensei."

"Adria….Adria." said Talia as she placed her hand on her forehead as if she had a head ache "I just don't understand why you would do something like this. We are trying to save our race."

"It doesn't give us the right to destroy another race to save our own." growled Adria

"Just look at them Adria, they have such short lives and are so weak we are helping them by turning them into demons." explained Talia to her young student.

"We don't have time for this let's just grab them and leave.' growled the first man.

"Calm down you cat." ordered the Kyuubi

"She killed one of my pride why should I calm down?" asked the first man

"Your nation is getting reward for that mistake done by our young kit." explained the Talia before looking back at her student "Adria this is going to happen with or without you, don't fight it."

"I will fight it to the last breath." growled Adria

"Then you will never have your family back together." said the Kyuubi

"What?" asked Adria and Talia

"If you don't surrender now, your brother will be given to another nation." Said Kyuubi

"You wouldn't." growled Adria

"The council of pack leaders already agreed, if you do anything more to stop us then he goes to another demon race." stated the Kyuubi as Adria looked down at her brother. "Would you really risk losing your brother? Do you want your brother end up being a demon of another race? Do you want your parents going through something like that?"

"You're a monster." said Adria as her chakra faded as she looked down at her brother "Please forgive me Naruto, for giving up."

"You did the right thing Adria." said Talia as she moved toward her student placing her arms around her. "He will have a better life as a demon."

"I fucking hate you." said Adria with tears in her eyes.

"In time you will understand this is all for the best." said Talia as she pulled her student close only to be force away.

"What do I do with the human girl." said the first man

"We are taking her with us." Ordered the Kyuubi

"What about Adria she told the humans about us?" asked Talia as the Kyuubi smiled.

"We had plans just in case they found out." said Kyuubi as the six of them disappeared in a flash of light.

**Well I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, in the spirit of the shopping holiday of black Friday I plan to update again around the same time tomorrow. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Processing**

The large circle room glowed from the torches that lined the stone walls; each torch was separated by a large stain glass window. In the center of the room was a giant circle wooden table with 14 chairs spread out among the table. Of the 14 chairs, five of them where draped in a black cloth with black flags behind the empty chairs, however nine of the chairs where occupied as the representative of the nine living demon nations gathered at the great demon hall. Built over the remains of the demon lizard main government building after the last Great War the goal was to stop another war from happening. In remembrance of the five races that where lost either from the actions of the lizards during the war or by the biological vengeance weapon they released as a last stand. The living demon races had decided not to honor the lizards with an empty seat at the table or even one of the stain glass windows showing each of the demon races.

Even though it was late at night a nine tailed demon fox stood, his arms crossed over his chest, his nine tails moving behind him with a mind of their own. Suddenly the main door opened as another figure slithered up toward him.

"Long time hasn't been Jabr?" asked the Kyuubi as the figure moved closer.

"Yes, Kado." said the large snake man Jabr as his forked tongue poked in and out of his mouth. The elder snake demon, like all snake demons he had no lower legs instead a long powerful tail ran out behind them allow them the ability to move. With humanoid chests and arms, a serpent like head usually with two large sometimes poisonous fangs in their mouths. They had no flesh or fur instead scales of different color and patterns covered their bodies. "I heard you got assigned to be the jinchuriki for the human boy…Naruto is it?"

"Yes, you know I almost started going by Kyuubi like it was my real name." laughed Kado as the two demons stood across from each other.

"So why did you want to see me?" asked Jabr as the rattle at the far end of this tail began to shake. "Because I don't like being awoken in the middle of the night to hear about your incompetence."

"It wasn't mine." stated Kado

"It was a kit form your village that informed the humans about our plan." said Jabr "decades of planning has been for waste."

"Please we have plans in place to deal with them, besides it may work out in our favor." said Kado with a grin showing his rows of teeth.

"You foxes always have plan don't you?" asked Jabr

"We were worried that little Adria would let her brother know about our plan." said Kado as he turned his gaze toward the stain glass image showing a male and female demon fox. "The need to protect our pack, our family run strong in all demon foxes just as much as it runs in Naruto."

"Naruto's family was taken, your processor saw to that." Said Jabr

"Very true, however Naruto replaced that need to protect his family with protecting his friends and village." added Kado

"You want the pink haired woman don't you?" asked Jabr as Kado smiled.

"You could always read me." said Kado 'Our two races are the ones most interested in Sakura Haruno."

"Yes, she had a crush on one of our top rated snakes, Sasuke Uchiha and a willing mate makes having off spring much easier." said Jabr "You want her for the same reason, the Namikaze clan is strong for humans and that power transferred into their demon form. The more Namikaze clan members you have the stronger your nation becomes."

"True…and add to the fact that Naruto's main problem is the fact it took him forever to master chakra control, Sakura is a natural at it." said Kado "Any kits may have both their skills."

"There is something more isn't there?" asked Jabr

"I got a soft spot for the kit, kind of wants him to get his dream girl and I feel that Sakura wants him." Said Kado

"Your proof?" asked Jabr

"First off she would have killed Sasuke Uchiha if we hadn't replaced him with a clone." stated Kado

'True but she was trying to save her teammate and following the orders of her leaders." Stated Jabr

"You didn't see all the times I saw her though Naruto's eyes…the way she moved might as well scream fuck me, right now." said Kado "If only Naruto wasn't so caught up in blaming himself for not bring Sasuke to Sakura."

"So maybe you should let Sakura be with Sasuke." Said Jabr

"I don't think so….besides I don't think Sasuke wants Sakura." said Kado

"What type of drug is in her?" asked Jabr

"Why does that matter?" asked Kado

"Because if she has generation six drug she will be agreeable as a snake." said Jabr

"Sorry she had generation four put in her system after she became student of the Hokage and her apart love interests in Sasuke and Naruto's love of her.' stated Kado as Jabr shock his head.

"Too bad." said Jabr

"Bad for you." said Kado "We are willing to deal with her human side."

"Alright." said Jabr "She is your as long as we get another person we want."

"Who is that?" asked Kado as Jabr pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kado. "You never intended to ask for Sakura….you just want her."

""No…Sasuke has someone else in mind, someone he feels she is more likely to provide him with the strongest outcome when it comes to children." Said Jabr as Kado looked at the file.

"Well the wolves wanted her but we can make a few trades and get her." said Kado "Then we have a deal."

"Not until we get word that we can have the one we want." stated Jabr

"I will have your answer within a few hours." said Kado as he walked away; he had to now talk to the representative of the one demon nation he hated above all others, the former oppressors of his race the demon wolves.

Meanwhile back in the leaf Tsunade was going out of her mind as she stood in her office, first the council thought she was joking then in the middle of the meeting she got an argent report. The cell were Adria was being held was now empty, the door blown off its hinges. A small amount of Sakura's blood was found around a large dent in the metal table. Also found nearby was a long strand of dark pink hair, too long to belong to Sakura.

"Do you have anything!" yelled Tsunade as she looked at the ANBU captain in charge of finding out what happened.

"I am sorry Lady Tsunade but we don't have much to report." stated the ANBU captain "The enemy came in through a secret side entrees which is used only by ANBU, they knew the key code. The guard was a rookie and was easily overpowered."

"They didn't kill him?" asked Tsunade

"No, but he didn't see anything either." stated the ANBU "The intruders destroyed all the hidden cameras and disarmed all the traps."

"They knew the layout of the base." said Tsunade

"More than likely, some of those cameras can only be seen with the Byakugan but they hit them all." Said the ANBU captain "Then they took down the security room, destroying all the video tapes of the interview with the girl. They also got her blood sample and all the evidence we have that the girl was even here."

"So we have no proof that demons are coming and that Naruto has a sister." said Tsunade "Our own council thinks I am working too hard and need a break, so how can I convince the other Kages yet alone Naruto."

A sudden knock at the door caused Tsunade and the ANBU to look toward the door as it opened to show a man dressed head to toe in black. He had long abounded the midriff preferring to see the midriff of his girlfriend, Ino. His tanto blade was still located on his back with the handle poking out over his shoulder.

"Sai what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade

"I am sorry Lady Tsunade but Naruto and I where suppose to meet on the way here but cross wind slowed me down." said Sai as Tsunade looked at him.

"Naruto isn't back in the leaf yet." said Tsunade as Sai raised an eyebrow.

"The wind slowed me down, he should have been back around an hour ago." said Sai

"Alright when did you last see Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"We had just got your message calling Naruto back to the leaf, he ordered me to stay with the trade party until they meet up with lightening ninjas." explained Sai "Then I was to fly back following the route we took until we meet back up and returned to the leaf."

"They got him." said Tsunade

"Who's got him?" asked Sai

"I will let your girlfriend fill you." said Tsunade as she looked toward the ANBU captain "Begin a search for Naruto in the area between here and lightening country."

"At once." said the ANBU as he headed out followed shortly by Sai leaving Tsunade alone in her office. She couldn't help it anymore as she leaned forward placing her hand on her forehead as some tears formed around her eyes.

"They have them." cried Tsunade as she worried that she would never see them again or at least their human form "Sakura….Naruto.'

Meanwhile the two people she cried for lied side by side on two separate medical tables. There where around a dozen figures moving around them.

"Alight let's start the examination." said he first doctor as he stood near the head of Naruto. Most of the figures in the room where demon foxes but not all a few demon snakes where in the room.

"Subject A, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, male age 19 birthday October 10th. Blood type B" started the doctor as he looked toward the first nurse

"Weight is 148.7 pounds." said the nurse "He is an eighth of an inch over six feet."

"Just over an inch taller than his dad." said the doctor as he remembered when Minato Namikaze lied on the same table his son now lied. "Blonde hair, blue eyes and extremely fit any dieses that the chakra scan show?"

"Negative." added yet another nurse

"His chakra level is extremely high." added the first nurse

"Alright he is approving, to become a demon fox." said the doctor as he signed his name to a piece of paper, before moving to his other paper. "Subject B Sakura Haruno female age 20 birthdays March 28th. Blood type O."

"Weight is 114.4 pounds." added yet another nurse "She is 5 ft six inches."

"Alright, can she raise kits?" asked the doctor

"The reproductive system appear good, no sexually diseases and wait a second…." started a second nurse

"What is it?" asked the doctor

"From the scans her breasts are a small C cup however they appear nothing more than a B." said the nurse

"Why does that matter?" asked a young nurse as he stood in observation.

"It matters for breast feeding young." explained the doctor as he moved toward Sakura who lied on the table with some of her pink hair draped across her face as one of the nurses started to undress Sakura.

"Doctor I found it." said the nurse "She has human binding over her breasts."

"I see, well dress her back up let her mate undress her first." added the doctor as the nurse pulled the zipper back up. "Chakra strength?"

"A little bit above average for a ninja." added another nurse as the door opened as Kado entered the room.

"We have a deal; both of them are becoming foxes." stated Kado as the doctor nodded his head as he reached for a pair of needles, inside each needle was a small amount of demon fox chakra. The doctor moved toward Naruto's right arm, the chakra pill nicknamed chakra bomb could be seen glowing under his skin. The doctor wasted no time as he pushed the first needle into the chakra pill breaking it. Instantly the transformation agent along with demon fox chakra began spreading thought Naruto's system infecting ever cell and rewriting parts of his DNA turning human DNA into demon fox demon. At the same moment his human blue chakra began to be changed into red demon fox chakra growing by leaps and bounds. Naruto winced in pain but didn't wake from his medically induced coma.

"How long until he fully turns?" asked Kado

'He has the third generation drug in him; it is slower acting so between seven to ten days for full transformation.' Added the doctor as he moved toward Sakura and did the same thing to her, only since her chakra pill didn't already have demon chakra in it, it required a stronger injection of demon chakra.

"For Sakura?" asked Kado

"She has generation four drug so it is faster and with more mental changes so just over five days." Added the doctor "If only we could use generation six drug they would transform in just over two days and like it."

"I thought generation four turned like it?" asked Kado

"Not as much as fifth or six generation do, they embrace their new demon hood." explained the doctor "Generation three tend not to embrace their new form and in generation four it is hit or miss."

"I'll let you and the medical core worry about that." Said Kado "However I want both of them transferred to the Namikaze compound."

"We have an entire hospital down stairs full of empty beds so that they can transform and adapt in a safe environment." said a nurse "Why send them to the village untransformed?"

"Because Naruto has been away from his family for too long, besides who better to explain everything to then them?" asked Kado as the nurse nodded "As for Sakura, she will be Mrs. Namikaze someday so might as well have her meet the in laws."

"Alright, we will move them." said the doctor "Hopefully by the time they wake up they will be in the village."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Family**

Naruto's head was spinning, his entire body hurt almost as much as he did after his battle with Sasuke a few months ago. The smell of flowers filled his nose as he took a deep breath; the slight pressure on him told him he had a blanket on him. He could also feel the mattress below him move as a person sat on the bed beside him. He felt a soft hand on his cheek, it moved slowly and lovingly as if it was studying his face. Moving some of his hair aside before feeling the whisker marks. With one quick move his hand shot out grabbing the strange hand as his eyes slowly opened only to see a red blur. The hand didn't fight back instead the figure smiled.

'Morning, Naruto." said the woman's voice the figure became a little clear, he could make out she wore a blue top with light gray pants. Her long red hair framed her face as her blue eyes came into focus. Naruto's eyes widened as the face came into focus, his heart started to pick up as he realized who he was looking at, his hand instantly let go.

"Mom?" asked Naruto as Kushina smiled.

"Naruto." said Kushina as she looked at her lost son. Slowly Naruto pushed himself up so that his back was up against the bed base. "Take it easy, you have been though a lot."

"Doesn't matter does it I am dead aren't I?" asked Naruto as he held his side "I never thought being dead would hurt so much."

"You're not dead Naruto." said Kushina as Naruto looked at her.

"You're dead and I see and feel you so I must be dead." said Naruto

'Naruto…your father and I never died." said Kushina "We were taken just like you where."

"What?" asked Naruto as Kushina took a deep breath.

"I have been trying to figure out how to explain everything to you but it is just so hard to find a place to start." said Kushina "Basically Naruto we were kidnapped and our deaths where faked."

"Kidnapped?" asked Naruto

"Yes, we have been alive all this time." said Kushina

'The Kyuubi told me that before he did whatever he did to me but I didn't believe him." said Naruto as he ran his hand though his hair.

"It is true." said Kushina "You're in the demon world."

"The demon world?" asked Naruto as his head still kept spinning.

"Yes." answered Kushina "The demons have been spying on humanity and guiding it for their own means."

"What do they want?" asked Naruto

"Us." answered a new voice as Naruto looked toward the door to see a man with deep blonde hair and blue eyes, it was the face of the man he had looked up to so much as a kid. His blue eyes where full of kindness as they meet Naruto's own blue eyes. Slowly Naruto forced himself to his feet as he moved toward the man.

"Naruto, you need to rest" Said Kushina as her son moved forward until he was right in front of the man.

"Dad." said Naruto

"Son.' answered Minato as the two stood directly across from each other; they seemed almost the same apart from Naruto's whisker marks and the son being slightly taller than the father. Minato also seemed a little bit older but not much, only four years or so. With that Naruto passed out into his father's arms due to exhaustion instantly Kushina was at his side as the two of them lowered Naruto onto the soft carpet.

"He is exhausted." stated Kushina

"So where you when Madara ripped the Kyuubi out of you." said Minato as he felt another person in the room. Slowly he turned to see a small figure standing in the doorway. "Come on in Seth."

Slowly a humanoid fox with two tails walked into the room and looked down at his older brother, his blue eyes were surrounded by deep black fur. He was almost the same height as Naruto was when he was 12.

"So this is Naruto." said Seth

"Seth, please turn human." said Kushina as her son looked at her.

"Mom…why do I have to take that form?" asked Seth

"Because if your brother wakes up and sees a demon fox in its natural form then he will freak out." explained Kushina "We have to take this slowly."

"Besides you where the rat who turned me in.' said another voice as Seth turned to see a red female fox that he instantly knew belong to his sister. She took a few steps as she took human form and stood beside her younger brother.

"I did what was right, you're a traitor to our race." stated Seth "I only did what was right."

"Right do you think it is right to forcedly turn people into demons?" asked Adria

"We are improving their lives and making them better." stated Seth

"You are really that thick headed?" asked Adria "Why do you have to believe the crap that the council puts out?"

"Why do you put humanity before your own race and family?" asked Seth as he slowly started to turn into a human form, while he turned he took on more and more resemblance to his father and older brother when they where his age only with deep black hair. He had a simple black T-shirt on with shorts; it was well known that he hated wearing cloths just like most demons. In fact most demons didn't own cloths since they normally walked around in their fur. Only those who had close dealing with humans had them.

"This isn't the place to talk about that." said Minato as brother and sister looked away from each other, as they followed their father's orders.

"Because the council is right." stated Seth "Besides our pack is back together…if anyone wants me I will be in my room."

"Adria why don't you go check on the girl." said Kushina

"Her name is Sakura Haruno and apparently she is all but Naruto's girlfriend." added Adria as she walked away followed by Seth.

"So Naruto, has a girlfriend." said Minato as he noticed Kushina running her hand down her lost son's face.

"I just got my boy back I am not giving him to someone else." stated Kushina

"Kushina….I know you want to make up for all the time as his Mother which stolen from you but he is almost twenty years old." said Minato

"Your point?" asked Kushina

"It's just the first time we did it, it was your gift to me on my twenty-first birthday and we had been dating in secret for two and a half years before that." answered Minato as Kushina glared at her husband before he helped her carry their son back to the bed. In a nearby room Sakura Haruno was waking up, she had placed a chakra covered hand on her forehead to help with the dizziness but it still felt as if she had been hit square in the head by one of her sensei's fists.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Sakura out load as she ran her hands though her hair.

"They came." answered a voice as Sakura looked toward the door to see Adria standing there.

"They?" asked Sakura as she thought about it "The Demons."

"Yes." answered Adria as Sakura looked around to see a rather plain room, it reminded her of the guest room in her parents' house. A bed, a dresser, a small bathroom/shower and a nightstand with a cloak on it nothing more. "Where am I?"

"My house." said Adria "Naruto is in the other room."

"We were both take?" asked Sakura as she got to her feet only to stumble a little bit. "Man I feel like I have been hit by Tsunade."

"Well you did hit your head when they came bashing though the door." answered Adria "Then again it may be because of the chakra bomb going off within you."

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked at her hands only to see everything seemed normal. "I am not a demon."

"Not yet." answered Adria sadly as Sakura looked at her. "They injected you with demon chakra and combined with the transformation agent you have only a few days as a human left."

"What kind of demon?" asked Sakura as she feared the answer would be snake.

"Fox." answered Adria

"Oh…thank God." answered Sakura as Adria raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to be a snake."

"Understandable." answered Adria "But aren't you worried about becoming a demon?"

"Of course I am but it is the lesser of the evils." explained Sakura as Adria looked somewhat insulted that she called her race evil. "So why am I in your house?"

"I can't be sure but…." answered Adria as she took a breath "But I think they want you to mate with my brother."

"Mate as in marry?" asked Sakura

'Sorry it is one of those interchangeable words here." said Adria "But yes, they want you to be my sister-in-law."

"_Yes…now let's go nail the brains out of Naruto."_ snapped Inner Sakura as she jumped for joy at the idea of sleeping with her teammate.

"They would do that?" asked Sakura "Pick who they want to people to marry?"

"If they are a important enough for them, ya.' answered Adria "They wouldn't worry about it for everyone but I don't pretend to know what the council thinking is."

Sakura tried to answer however her head just kept spinning as she fell down on the bed.

"I think you should get some more rest." answered Adria as Sakura nodded her head before closing her eyes again. Adria walked out of the room and into the large living room, it appeared very similar to any house that human family would have. A family portrait over the stone fireplace an L shape couch with two arm chairs and a coffee table. The only real difference was the fact that like all demon foxes houses where partly underground, with the windows dug in. It was a tradition that dated back to their ancestors living in underground dens. It was also a tradition that the kits of any the head of the clan to live in the lower levels of the house. As she walked she turned back into her natural demon form her four tails moving behind her.

"Why do you get to walk around like that?" asked Seth as he sat at a small island in the kitchen holding a sandwich in his hands.

"Because as punishment for doing what is right when I am not around Naruto or Sakura I have to take this form." answered Adria as she sat across from her younger brother before pulling a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table.

"Some punishment they make you take the form you were born with." said Seth as his sister glared at him.

"Why do you believe the bull shit the council puts out?" asked Adria as Seth shock his head.

"How can't you?" asked Seth "We are trying to save our race."

"If it wasn't for their need to save the race we would be human." stated Adria

"And I thank God every day that didn't happen." Stated Seth "I mean humans live less than a hundred, they don't heal as fast as we do and physically they are a lot weaker than us."

"Why would that really matter?" asked Adria "Just compare our living standards to theirs….they are the same. We live so long but because of that we don't do as much as they do."

"What?" asked Seth as he raised an eyebrow wondering where is his sister was going.

"Look at our pack, the three of us, Naruto, you and me are the closest siblings when it comes to ages." said Adria "Most demons foxes before the war would have one kit when they are 24 million years old and their next one wouldn't be until they are around 28 million years old. That is four millions years difference between the kits."

"Your point?" asked Seth "That means the first kit is grown and has a mate of their own."

"That is the point; kits don't get to grow up together. I mean you and I grew up together and for all our differences I like to think we are close." said Adria "But humans they live so much more than we do in a shorter amount of time….ya they go though the same stages we do birth, young adulthood, adulthood and everything else. Why does the time matter?"

"Even if I gave you that…and I don't because who wants to die in 80 years when they can live 80 million years." stated Seth "However we are physically stronger and overall superior to humans….we are helping them by turning them."

"You are a fool." said Adria "We are equals."

"No we are not." Said Seth as his sister rubbed her forehead "All demon foxes and humans turned demon are equals."

"At least you don't buy into some of that crap about pure blood demons being superior to even the turned humans and their kits." said Adria "I guess I should be happy about that."

Just as she finished their father walked out of the room where their brother was lying down.

"How is he doing?" asked Adria as she looked at her father.

"He is up again." said Minato

Inside the room Naruto was sitting up his head was hurting but it wasn't from anything physical it was from what his mother was telling him.

"They want us because we unlike them can have kids because of the war they raged long before humans where even around." said Kushina as she looked at her son, who said nothing as he was processing the information which was given to him. "There plan is to turn people into demons and have them repopulate the demon world."

"Are you a demon?" asked Naruto as Kushina let out a deep breath.

"Yes…your father and I where turned, and they started it with you." Said Kushina as Naruto looked at himself in a nearby dresser mirror everything seemed normal. "It takes time but you are turning."

"And you wanted this?" asked Naruto

"No…God no." said Kushina "We kept trying to warn you, to stop them but they kept stopping us only yesterday Adria got out unseen."

"Adria?" asked Naruto as Kushina looked at her son before taking another deep breath.

"Naruto….Adria is your younger sister." stated Kushina as Naruto blinked before looking at his mom.

"I have a sister?" asked Naruto as Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes…and a younger brother." added Kushina as a nock came from the door as Minato poked his head in.

"Does he know?" asked the legendary yellow flash of the leaf.

"He knows." answered Adria as Naruto looked toward as the door a little bit more as a young woman maybe 16 years old with medium length red hair who looked scary like his mother Kushina. Standing a little bit back was a boy maybe 11 or 12 years old who looked like he did when he was a genin only he didn't have the whisker marks and he had black hair instead of blonde.

"Hello, brother." said Adria as Naruto just looked at them before suddenly his body got racked with pain as blue and red chakra leaked out.

"Everyone get back." ordered Minato as the blue and red chakra around Naruto did battle with each other with the red slowly winning. Suddenly he released of blue chakra went flying away from Naruto as the red took over. Naruto fell down to the bed his breathing rate high but not too high.

"What is going on?" asked Adria with fear in her voice "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, his human chakra is fighting back against the turn." explained Minato as he remembered when that happened to him. "It happened to your mom and me when we were turned."

"The first time we have our family together and this happens." said Kushina

"He should be up in a couple of hours." explained Minato

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to introduce Naruto to his family slowly. Also I believe some people may wonder why I have Naruto and Sakura passing out so much. Remember their chakra is turning from human to demon and Naruto lost the Kyuubi so that takes a lot out of him. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Plan**

"So Naruto Namikaze is back with his family?" asked an older demon fox with deep brown fur as fourteen tails moved behind him. Every human live believed that nine tails was the strongest level of demon was a nine tailed in reality the average rank for a demon fox was between 7 and 10 tails however most life time members of the ruling government council were between 13 and 15 tailed. They were among the most power demons alive only the leaders of the other villages where equal to these select few demon.

"Yes, father." answered Kabo as the nine tailed fox who had spent almost twenty years residing inside Naruto walked beside his father, Malik.

"What have you learned from the humans?" asked Malik

"What you expect." said Kado as the two of them walked around the large outdoor garden. For a moment the elder fox stopped as he tossed some bread into the large pound as the ducks instantly rushed toward the spot to get the bread before it sank down and became fish food. "The humans are narrowed minded and rash. They believed Naruto to be a demon and tortured him for that."

"Is that why you sent Naruto to his pack's home instead of following protocol and having him turn at the center?" asked Malik

"There was no need to keep him away from his family." said Kado "Besides they can help him understand what is going on better then a group of doctors."

"And what of the vixen….Sakura is it?" asked Malik

"Yes….I felt that they should go through this together since they were teammates and I know for a fact Naruto wants to mate with her and I believe she wants him." said Kado "So I tried to push that forward."

"I see…." said Malik

"Did I do something wrong father?" asked Kado

"No…"laughed the elder Malik "Just next time ask before you do something like that."

"I will father." said Kado

"So any luck in giving me a grandkit?" asked Malik

"Father the only got back yesterday after a twenty years assignment every since I replaced the demon fox who was inside Kushina Namikaze." said Kado

"You took time away when the human believed you where still sealed within him." stated Malik

"Only an hour or two away." explained Kado as he looked across the garden to see Talia walk down a side exit before heading downstairs toward their living quarters. He took a deep breath as he wonder how he was going to make up for the years apart from her and his threat to her student Adria to send her brother to a different demon race.

"Besides Adria isn't that happy with me at the moment." said Kado "Besides you know it is unlikely we can have kits, the tests say we are both fertile but it hasn't happened for us yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Malik 'Your mom was pregnant with you when the gas came so you may be fertile and Talia had similar situation being born only a few hours after the gas disperses."

"We have been married for ten million years and we have yet to have a kit." said Kado

"We didn't have your older brother until 11 years into our mating." said Malik as he looked toward a large stone door. Kado knew that behind that door was a path that lead to the crypt where all the members of his pack were laid to rest, his mother along with his four brothers and his only sister lied at rest.

"Don't count it out." said Malik "Some of the demons who fought in the war and add direct contact with the gas have had kits."

"Father the odds are against us, that is why we are taking the humans so our race will live." Said Kado

"Who does it hurt to try." laughed Malik

"No one." laughed Kado "So the grand council meeting is tomorrow correct?"

"Correct." said Malik "They will want to know how we plan to deal with the leak caused by little Adria."

"Like I told Jabr we have planned ahead." Said Kado

"Please reminded me son….sometimes my memory fades in my old age." Said Malik

"Father please you are only 76 million you have years in front of you." Said Kado

"Son, I have less time in front of me then I do behind me." said Malik "Please don't act like I couldn't die tonight or any day."

"Sorry Father." said Kado "It is just hard for me to think about losing you."

"Son, you are the last member of the main household of the demon foxes our ancestry can be traced to the founding 12 demon foxes who's rebellion against the wolves lead to our war and winning of independence. " said Malik "It is your duty to carry on our line."

"I know father." Answered Kado "Now as for how we plan to take care of the humans knowing, we have had a plan for this ever since Adria started showing more and more human leanings."

"I will never understand why she is so focused on humanity." said Malik

"Her parents where human." said Kado "And so is here oldest brother."

"But her younger brother has fallen in line with our line of thinking." said Malik as the father and son walked around the garden some more.

'According to Talia that may be because unlike Adria who has no demon friends Seth is friends with everyone in his class." said Kado

"Why is that?" asked Malik

"Unknown….they all make fun of humans and see them as a lower race." said Kado

"Don't you?" asked Malik as his son took a deep breath.

"I see them as a lower race but it isn't there fault." Said Kado "And if we can help them by turning them demon then we should but once they are a demon they are no different than any of us. If we divided the demon foxes up then how are we different then the wolves who treated us like second class citizens when we were under their rule."

"I see." said Malik as he placed his hand under his chin "And our people make fun of turned humans so much that it drove Adria to side with humanity over her own kind?"

"Possibly." said Kado

"That is a mistake, we need to settle this issue so we don't isolate any of the fleshly turned humans when they arrive in a few weeks." said Malik

"I thought we were going to launch our attack in just over a week?" asked Kado

"We where but some issues have a raisin." explained Malik "Don't worry it has nothing to do with Adria's mistake. One of the batches of transforming agent was mixed wrong so we have to make another one."

"I see….when do you leave for the high council meeting?" asked Kado

"Within the hour." answered Malik "I am not looking forward to sharing a room with all those old demons."

"Father you are one of those old demons." laughed Kado

In the village hidden in the leaf Ino along with Sai, Temari, Shikamaru and Choji sat around a table at the BBQ pork stand.

"So this person claimed to be Naruto's sister and his parents never died?" asked Sai

"Yes, and they want to turn humans into demons because of some war they raged millions of years ago." added Ino

"I find that hard to believe." said Choji

"I saw her turn into her demon form before my very eyes." Yelled Ino as everyone in the stand looked at her after a moment everyone looked away as they went back to their own meals and conversation.

"I am not saying you're wrong Ino, but could it have been a genjustu of some kind?" asked Choji

"It wasn't." said Ino "Besides what about the DNA….it was a sibling match to Naruto and a parentally match to Minato and Kushina Namikaze."

"Kabuto was doing a lot of experiments involving demons and Naruto near the end of the war, she could have been made by him.' said Choji

"How would he do that?" asked Sai

"I don't know….but it is more likely then fifteen demon races come after us to turn us into them." Said Choji

"Choji you are an idiot." said Ino

"It is hard to believe." said Sai as Ino glared at him "However even if you don't believe it, the very threat needs to be taken serious. Naruto and Sakura are already missing."

"That I can't explain as well." said Choji before looking at Shikamaru and Temari. "What do you two think?"

"I mean the odds that everything Adria said being true is so unlikely." said Temari

"However the fact that we don't know everything about the demons we contained within people is for sure." added Shikamaru as he took a deep breath "So is it unlikely that demons are coming to turn us into them but is it out of the realm of possibilities no."

"Thanks for taking the middle road Shikamaru." said Ino "You saw the girl and where there when they read the DNA report."

"I know…and that makes me want to believe it more then not but the average person will want more proof then just our word." said Shikamaru

"The world just got out of a war that lasted almost four years." said Temari "That means they will not want to believe that another war is coming their way."

"But it is." said Ino "Adria said it was only a week away."

"Then we better prepare." said Sai as Ino looked at him. "It never hurts to be prepared."

"Thank you." said Ino as she placed her hand on top of Sai's.

It was shortly before super when Sakura opened her eyes again, maybe it was the fact her stomach was growling or maybe it was fact her monster head ache was lifting that she forced herself to her feet. Her first stop was the attached bathroom to take care of some business. After that was done she looked at herself in the mirror, everything seemed normal her hair was the same length all her teeth where the same and her eyes hadn't become silted but she knew something was wrong.

'What is it?" asked Inner Sakura as Sakura just looked at herself, her cloths where wrinkled since she had slept in them and she looked like she needed a good night sleep.

"Nothing." answered Sakura as she ran her hands under the water before washing her face and running her hand though her hair. "Just need a long hot shower."

"Well there is a shower right there." Answered Inner Sakura only to have stomach growl almost as loud as Naruto's stomach on buy one get one free at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. "Well I guess a meal would be a good thing to have before a shower."

Sakura turned off the water as she walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the door. What greeted her was something that seemed so strange a normal looking room. The first thing she saw was a large river stone fireplace with a wooden mantel piece. Above the mantle was a large family portrait showing a large male blonde fox standing beside a female red fox with a younger female fox Sakura recognized as Adria to the older woman's right. In the middle between his parents stood a younger male black fox which looked a lot like the older male in fact without much changes they both looked a lot like Naruto. Sakura looked down to the photos that lined the mantle itself. There where photos that if you took away the fact they where foxes would be on any parent's wall. Kids first day of school, a picture of the parents and there in the center was three photos of Naruto. Slowly Sakura walked forward until she could see the photo's better. The first one was of Naruto just sitting in class when they where only ten or so, in fact Sakura could make out the herself in the background of the photo her face looking down at the school book. The next photo was of Naruto just after he had returned to the leaf from his training with Jiriaya; he was standing on top of the telephone pole just like when Sakura welcomed him back to the leaf. The final photo was clearly taken in the field during the war against the Akatsuki. Naruto held a map in his hand as he and Shikamaru looked it over, his black jonnin uniform and the rain which was falling meant that it was more than likely around the time of the second assault on the Runo Bridge between lightening and fire country which took place almost two years ago.

"So you're up." said a voice as Sakura turned her head toward the sound to see someone who she wouldn't have believed to be alive standing Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yes." answered Sakura as she looked where she was standing, to her left was a rather large kitchen with an island in the center, out from there was a six piece table. "Hello Mrs. Namikaze."

Kushina looked at the young woman standing in her living room, she was clearly a kunoichi just by how she carried herself meant she had training in combat. Unknowingly she had her hand around her side where the average kunioichi kept her weapon pack, which meant she could always pull a weapon. Add that to the fact that she was extremely fit and the scar on her arm which probably came from a kunai.

"Hello." Answered Kushina back as she started cutting up some chicken.

"_Why is she so cold?"_ though Sakura

"Maybe because she doesn't know us." answered Inner Sakura

"Your name is Sakura correct?" asked Kushina as Sakura stepped up onto the raised kitchen.

"Yes Sakura Haruno, I am have been your son's teammate ever since we were genin." answered Sakura as the water in a large bowel began to boil.

"I see." said Kushina as she started draining the water showing freshly cooked homemade noodles. "Can you hand me the garlic powder."

Sakura looked to see the spice rack in front of her right next to the bowl full of fruit.

"Here." answered Sakura as she looked around the kitchen; Kushina had five or six different things cooking. "Can I ask what you are cooking?"

"You know maybe you can help me." said Kushina

"Oh course." said Sakura

"This is the first meal I get to cook for my boy and I can't decide what to cook." said Kushina "Adria told me he likes Ramen but she couldn't remember anything else. Do you know what he likes?"

"Miso Ramen with roosted pork, with red bean soup on the side with freshly cooked buttered bread with iced tea to drink.' answered Sakura off the top of her head "He is also a fan of BBQ chicken and apart from peas he hates vegetables. He loves orange sherbet and spice cakes with caramel icing "

Kushina blinked as she looked at the girl.

"How could you know all that?" asked Kushina "I didn't know my teammates favorite meals when I was your age."

"I have been his teammate for a long time." answered Sakura as she looked down "Also he and I have been though a lot more than just your average teams. Our first teammate Sasuke's betrayal to the leaf, the Akatsuki attacks and then the war."

"I see." said Kushina as Sakura's stomach growled. "Take some of the fruit."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she took an apple from the bowel. "How is Naruto doing?"

"As well as can be expected." explained Kushina "Adria and Minato are with him at the moment, waiting for him to wake up."

"He is out?" asked Sakura

"Ya, when the human chakra gets consumed by demon chakra it tends to knock a person out." explained Kushina as she pulled some pork from the fridge.

"You have a really lovely home." said Sakura

"Thanks." said Kushina

"It seems strangely human." added Sakura

"Well that is partly true, we made it that way and the demons have taken some of the items from the human world." said Kushina "However they would never admit that. You do know why they sent you here?"

"Adria said they want me to marry Naruto." said Sakura as she noticed Kushina looking right at her with her own blue eyes.

"And how does that make you feel?" asked Kushina

"_Fuck I am already being grilled by her?" _thought Sakura as she took a deep breath.

"To be honest, when I was a kid I had a crush on someone else but over time my heart changed." Said Sakura "Naruto is more than my teammate, he is probably my best male friend and I have wanted to ask him out for a while."

"I see." said Kushina "So what would you want for supper."

'I don't want to burden you." Said Sakura

"Nonsense, I swear cooking is the only thing that is keeping my nerves good at the moment." Said Kushina as she smiled as her eyes watered "It's our first dinner as a family, it has to be perfect."

"I don't want to mess up your first dinner as a family, I'll eat in the bedroom." said Sakura "This dinner should be between your family, I am but a guest."

"No….Naruto will be confused maybe having you there will calm him down." said Kushina

"Probably." answered Sakura as Kushina turned around to work on her food "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did…" laughed Kushina in a way which was strangely like Naruto "But feel free to ask another."

"What is going to happen to us?" asked Sakura as Kushina stopped laughing "I mean Adria explained that they are turning us into demons but never what it is like."

"Everyone's is different." explained Kushina "It started with small changes for me, extra hair, my toes turning into claws as my big toe moving to become a dir claw. With Minato it was bigger changes at first, his chakra turning and his tails forming but it all ends in the same place….a demon fox."

"I see." said Sakura

"Naruto will go though the same thing we did, however you have a different drug generation in you." said Kushina "Kado said you had fourth generation drug."

"Kado?" asked Sakura

"The Kyuubi which was sealed within my son." explained Kushina "He dropped you two off."

"I see." said Sakura "And this generation drug is different how?"

"Faster." answered Kushina "he said you have around five days while Naruto has seven or ten."

"I see." said Sakura

"And your mind may change." said Kushina

"How so?" asked Sakura

"I am not a doctor so I can't explain it but it has something to do with pleasure centers of the brain and some hormone so people like the turn and don't fight." explained Kushina

"I see." said Sakura

"Why don't you freshen up super will be in an hour." said Kushina

"Thanks but I don't have anything to change into." said Sakura

'Yes, you do." explained Kushina as she looked toward the front door to see two duffle bags "Kado brought some stuff for you and some stuff for my son."

"Did he break into my apartment or something?" asked Sakura

"Probably." answered Kushina as Sakura picked up her stuff before going to freshen up.

**Well Sakura meets Kushina, I hoped you liked it. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Dinner **

The Fifth Hokage of the hidden Leaf Tsunade was busy gathering everything she would need for her trip to the land of Iron to meet with the other Kages under the shadow of Three Wolves Mountain the home base for the Samurai. She knew she had to inform the other nations of the threat caused by the demons but she was still struggling to figure out how she was going to tell them that another war was coming.

"What are you doing Lady Tsunade?" asked a voice from the door as Tsunade looked to see one of the eldest members of the council in charge of oversight of the village, Homura Mitokado. The seventy six year old man his brown hair had turned white over the past years of war and watching the younger generation fight and die.

"I am going to Iron Country." stated Tsunade as she put more supplies in her pack.

"Lady Tsunade you are taking this too far." said Homura

"We have a threat to this village and this world and I am taking care of it." answered Tsunade

"I know your worried about Naruto along with your student missing but you demons really demons?" asked Homura "That is impossible."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen the reports." said Tsunade

"You don't have any of those reports, for all you know some left over Akatsuki mercenary ninjas came up with this idea to kidnap Naruto and Sakura.' said Homura "All that is needed is a more search teams."

"I believe Adria and what I saw with my own eyes." said Tsunade as she finished packing. "I am sorry if you don't believe me but I will do what is needed to protect this village."

Without saying another word she stormed out of the room on her way to Iron country meanwhile Naruto opened his eyes again as he spent a second or two looking at the ceiling before sitting up his hand on his forehead.

"You're up." said a voice Naruto knew all too well as his head snapped toward the sound to see his teammate of almost eight years sitting there by the bed.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Inner Sakura jumped for joy at Naruto added chan to her last name, that habit had fade over the years of the war. "What is going on?"

'I thought your mom talk to you already?" asked Sakura as Naruto blinked.

"Personally I thought it was all some sort of wield dream." answered Naruto

"It's not a dream Naruto." said Sakura "We are in the demon world and your parents are alive."

"And I have a brother and a sister." added Naruto

"Yes, Adria….your sister made it to the leaf to warn us." answered Sakura "Ino and I were put in charge of integration but when Ino left to help Lady Tsunade inform the council they came and grabbed both of us."

"Why did they grab you?" asked Naruto as Sakura remembered what Adria said.

**Flashback**

"I can't be sure but…." answered Adria as she took a breath "But I think they want you to mate with my brother."

"Mate as in marry?" asked Sakura

'Sorry it is one of those interchangeable words here." said Adria "But yes, they want you to be my sister-in-law."

**End Flashback**

"We will worry about that later." said Sakura "Your mom wants you all to have dinner as a family."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Your mom wants to have all her kids around the dinner table for the first time in her life." explained Sakura

"All her kids?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head as he remembered just before he passed out "I have a younger sister and brother."

"Yes." answered Sakura as she watched Naruto carefully as he moved toward the window.

"I have a siblings." stated Naruto again as he looked out into what appeared to be a garden. "How is that possible?"

"Naruto…they were born here as demons." explained Sakura

"But they looked human." answered Naruto as he remembered his father standing in the door with his sister and brother "So does my parents."

"Naruto, they may seem human but that isn't their natural form." said Sakura "They look more like a humanoid fox."

"Sort of like Mizuki when Orochimaru placed that animal curse seal on him?" asked Naruto

"Judging from the reports your pretty close." said Sakura

"So how do we get back to the leaf?" asked Naruto

"One thing at a time Naruto." said Sakura "First have a meal with your family.'

"Sakura….they are demons." said Naruto "This could be all some kind of a trick."

"I don't think it is." said Sakura "They are your parents turned into demons."

"Turn humans into demons, is that impossible." said Naruto

"I don't think so Naruto." said Sakura

"How can you be sure?" asked Naruto

"Mold some chakra around your hand." ordered Sakura

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Please just do it." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head before channeling some chakra round his hand. His eyes widened as instead of normal blue it was demon red chakra.

"What?" asked Naruto

"They are turning us into demons Naruto….that means demon chakra." explained Sakura as she handed Naruto the bag Kado had packed for him "Now go clean up and then after supper we will plan our escape from here and get back to the leaf."

"Alright." said Naruto as he took the bag and headed toward the bathroom leaving Sakura standing alone in the room.

"_If the 4__th__ Hokage, Kushina Namikaze and Adria couldn't escape unnoticed for almost twenty years how are we suppose to get out?" _asked Sakura to herself "_They probably have this place lock down even tighter after her escape and the fact we are here."_

"_Maybe but do we want to escape?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_What?" _snapped Sakura

"_Well here we are all but sure to be Naruto's mate back home we have to deal with Hinata and everyone else." _added Inner Sakura as she sat down on a nearby chair as the sound of Naruto taking a shower filled the air. "_In fact why don't we jump him now and claim him, he already undressed for us.'_

"_Shut up." _ordered Sakura as she tried not think about the warm water running down his muscles toward his man hold.

"_Come on you know that you want him."_ said Inner Sakura

"_Shut up." _snapped Sakura as she forced those thoughts out of her mind. She had no idea how long she sat there stopping her imagination from going to all the different places that it wanted to go. The sound of the bathroom door opening as Naruto came out dressed in a simple black t-shirt with his orange ninja pants. Sakura stood up as Naruto tried to put his shoes on without bothering to sit down.

"Naruto why don't you just sit down?" asked Sakura as she moved toward Naruto, tried to put on his shoes. Before he could answer Naruto fell toward Sakura his hands out stretched to catch himself. When he finally stabilized his eyes widened as he realized where he was. His arms had out stretched landing on either side of Sakura. He had pinned her with her back against the wall without meaning too with their faces within inches of each other and Naruto's right hand brushing against her breast.

"_Kiss him…for the love of fucking God kiss him!"_ yelled Inner Sakura with all her strength as the smell of fresh pine trees mixed in with half a dozen smells of the forest and of course Ramen noodles, the smell of Naruto. Sakura fought down a small sigh just from the smell and the fell of Naruto's touch and his hot breath on her lips.

Naruto's face was bright red as he jumped back almost falling onto the bed.

"_Perfect now lock the door and then."_ said Inner Sakura

"_No." _ordered Sakura to herself.

"Sakura I am so sorry I didn't mean too." pleaded Naruto as Sakura took a deep breath

"It's alright, Naruto it was an accident and we all make mistakes." said Sakura

"_Our only mistake wasn't tackling him and ripping those cloths off."_ added Inner Sakura as her outer self stepped away from the wall.

"Now finish getting your shoes on." said Sakura "And this time please sit down."

"Alright." answered Naruto as he finished putting his shoes on but he didn't stand up.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"It's just…." started Naruto as his voice became strangely weak and afraid, like a little kid who had broken his mom's vase while playing in the house "What if they don't like me?"

Sakura's heart began to melt at the sight of the man who had lived through so much, who had been so strong when facing so many enemies. From the villagers who terrorized him as a kid, from the battle on the bridge that carries his name, the battle of the valley of the end , the Akatsuki, the battle against Pain, the war against Madara and the battle in the rain against his teammate. He had been though all that and yet he never seemed as weak and afraid as he seemed at the moment at the idea of eating a dinner with his family. Slowly Sakura moved forward getting down on one knee in front of Naruto placing her much smaller hand over his hand.

"Naruto….I know this will be hard and downright scary to face them, but you can do it." Said Sakura in a soft voice as Naruto looked into her eyes. "Just be yourself and remember they will be just as nervous about this as you."

Naruto said nothing as he just sat there just looking at Sakura's hand on his own.

"I will be right beside you all the way." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head, before taking a deep breath.

"Alright." said Naruto as he stood up and along with Sakura headed toward the door only to stop the moment his hand touched the handle. "Here goes nothing."

With that Naruto walked out the door and into the living room. Instantly his eyes scanned the area. The hardwood floor with a few rugs. The family portrait and photos showing the demon forms had been taken down probably so that Naruto wouldn't freak out.

"Mom." said a voice as Naruto's head turned toward the source, there placing some pot full of noodles on the table was Adria standing beside her mother Kushina. Standing nearby placing silver ware on the table was Seth and by the fridge pulling out what seemed to be a large pitcher of iced tea. It was a tense moment as Naruto moved across the living room, Sakura following closely behind watching everything. Naruto stopped across the table from his mother.

"So where do I sit?" asked Naruto as he looked at his mom who seemed to struggle to find words.

"Here….we always left this open.' said Adria as she placed a hand on one of the chairs to the right of the head of the table. "And you can sit right beside him Sakura."

"That is my chair." said Seth

"Seth….you know the tradition of the demon foxes." said Adria with a smile from using the tradition her brother loved so much against him.

"He can have the chair." said Sakura

"No…it is tradition." said Seth

"What tradition?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry about it." said Kushina as Naruto moved around the table taking his seat, with Sakura right beside him across from him was his sister Adria sitting beside her brother. His mother took her chair at the end of the table beside Sakura and Seth. Naruto's father took his seat at the head of the table right beside Naruto and Adria. The room was tense as Naruto watched his family bow their heads whispering something to themselves before raising their heads back up.

"_They must be praying." _thought Sakura _"But what do Demons pray too? A demon god or the same thing humans do?"_

"_Something we may need to find out." _added Inner Sakura "_However I would add you said the same god humans do not we do."_

Sakura's eyes widened as she reliezed what she thought.

"Alright let's eat." said Adria with a smile as Sakura looked around the table. There was two different kinds of soups, fresh bread, homemade noodles with three different trays with meat, pork, chicken and fish.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto

"Sakura said it was your favorite…." said Kushina as she watch her son take some of the food placing it on his plate. Everyone watched as Naruto placed some pork on the plate followed by some sauce. Slowly Naruto picked up his fork and took a bit, instantly he smiled as he tasted his mother's cooking for the first time. Kushina's smile was almost as wide as Naruto's just seeing his smile from her cooking. Sakura waited until everyone else took filled their plates before taking some of the food for herself. She took a bit of the seasoned chicken ramen and instantly her eyes widened.

"_Fuck this is great." _thought Sakura as she tasted the balance of the different spices in the meat. _"She could easily be a professional cook."_

For the longest time no one said anything as they just kept eating. Strangely it was Naruto who spoke up first.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Naruto to his parents.

"Well we are all part of the Demon fox military core." answered Minato

"Not that they send us on any real missions, we can't be trusted." answered Adria "Dad is a trainer at the military academy and does some carpenter work on the side."

"Carpenter?" asked Naruto "You're the 4th Hokage?"

"Yes, but my dad and grandpa where both master Carpenters and they taught me." explained Minato

"I am a part time teacher at the school/stay at home mom." said Kushina

"What about you Naruto?" asked Adria

"I am an ANBU captain, special Jonnin and am next in line to become Hokage." said Naruto

"Not that matter anymore." said Seth as Naruto looked at his brother.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

'When the demons strike the human world everyone worthly inside the village will be turned into demons." said Seth "So being Hokage would mean next to nothing."

"How could you say that?" asked Naruto as he started to stand up.

"Naruto." said Sakura as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder instantly stopping him from standing up all the way. "Not here….not now."

"Alright." answered Naruto as he sat down and took a deep drink of ice tea.

"And you Sakura?" asked Adria

"I am a medical ninja." answered Sakura

"Don't be modest Sakura." said Naruto "She is the best medical ninja in the world."

"I wouldn't say that." said Sakura with a slight blush "My master Tsunade is better than me."

"That isn't what the old hag says." answered Naruto "She said you are better then she was at your age."

"She never told me that." said Sakura

"Well she told me not to tell you that." answered Naruto "She wanted you to have something to strive for."

"Well once you learn demon anatomy you can work at the hospital." said Seth as Naruto and Sakura glared at him.

"Seth…stop it." ordered Kushina as her younger son.

"Fine but when they become demons they will have to leave humanity behind." said Seth "I am only saying what is going to happen."

"Well we are planning to get back to the leaf and stop the demons." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Seth "All humans will be better off as demons, we are helping them."

"Are you crazy?" asked Naruto to his brother

"Are you?" asked Seth back to his brother "You're not human anymore, you are a demon."

"I am human no matter what happens." said Naruto as Seth jumped to his feet.

"I am in a family of traitors!" yelled Seth as he rushed down the stairs.

"Seth!" yelled Kushina as she stood up and headed after her youngest child.

"What is wrong with him." growled Naruto as his father took a deep breath.

"Naruto….Adria and Seth where the first demons born to turned human parents and as such some members of the community treat them just a step above transformed humans. It didn't help that unlike other transformed human your mother and I didn't embrace demon hood" explained Minato "As such Adria and Seth didn't have many friends in school."

"I didn't have any." correct Adria

"Seth got pick on and sunned because he was different, so to try to protect himself from the pain of the bullies and the community he sided with them." explained Minato

"I was bullied and for the lack of a better term tortured by the villagers of the hidden leaf." said Naruto

"Naruto he was born a demon he was never human." said Sakura

"Still turning humans into demons how could anyone support that?" asked Naruto

"Well to be honest I support that." said Adria as Naruto looked at his sister "However only if the human choices to turn into a demon."

Naruto paused for a moment as his mom and younger brother came back up as the family once again sat in silence with neither brother wanting to even look at each other with a sad look on their mother's face, this wasn't the first family dinner she dreamed about. They tied to do some small talk but no one wanted to really talk as suddenly a knock came from the front door.

"Who could that be?" asked Kushina as Adria stood up and headed toward the door. Slowly she opened the large wooden door only to have Naruto jump to his feet as Sakura remained seated in a stunned silence as the last person Naruto expected to see and the last person Sakura wanted to see standing in the doorway.

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke Uchiha with a sick smile on his face.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the family dinner, I didn't want it to go perfectly because what family dinner ever goes perfectly. Also I hope you liked the little surprise at the end. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Welcome to a New World.**

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke as he stepped into the Namikaze home.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto his eyes as wide as dinner plates "How? Your dead."

"Please….if your parents where taken and turned, did you really think they were the only ones they took?" laughed Sasuke as he moved forward until he was just across the table from Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Minato

"Sasuke Uchiha." answered Sasuke "I was dead last and the pink weakling teammate when we were genin."

"They turned you into a demon?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke crossed his arms. He was dressed similar to the times he was with the Sound and the Akatsuki, only instead of a white shirt with a purple slash they were both black. The strangest thing was that he didn't have his snake sword on him or any clear weapons.

"Demon yes." said Sasuke as a forked tongue came out of his mouth "Fox no…I am a demon snake."

"A demon snake?" asked Naruto as Sasuke grinned before looking at his parents.

"You must be taking it very slowly if you haven't even told him about the other races." laughed Sasuke

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"So you finally speak." laughed Sasuke as Naruto growled. "Defending her why am I not surprised."

"Why are you in my house?" asked Minato

"I have been ordered here by mine and your government to talk to my former teammates." answered Sasuke

"It can wait until after supper." stated Kushina "We are having dinner as a family."

"It's alright, the sooner I deal with him the sooner he can leave." said Naruto as he stood up followed by Sakura.

"Fine…there is a sitting room downstairs." said Minato as he glared at the person who had interrupted the first family dinner. With Sasuke in the lead Naruto and Sakura walked down a flight of stairs until they reached the second story. Unlike human houses which normally has a single basement a demon fox household was built going down into the ground with multiple finished floors built. The second floor was almost the same size as the first only with no windows. A large sitting room with a five closed doors going off from the main room. I single dark wood bar stood in the corner with a large bottle of what seamed whiskey onto. A large wine rack could be seen in the back behind the bar. Naruto and Sakura stood by the stairs as Sasuke moved toward the bar after looking around for a bit he found a glass and helped himself to a drink of Minato's whiskey.

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Well personally I want to kill you and Sakura but I am not allowed to do that." stated Sasuke as he took a drink before sitting down on one of the bar stools. "The leadership of my new village wants us to make peace, since our nations are allies."

"You never follow any orders you don't like, so why would you follow someone else orders?" asked Naruto as he moved around a couch making sure to keep his eyes on Sasuke.

"The way they say it I embraced demon hood." laughed Sasuke "More of I embraced the power and actually being around demons who embrace power and not something stupid like friendship or love. Besides as a side bonus I get to help them destroy the Leaf."

"You are a monster." said Sakura as suddenly a forked tongue poked in and out of Sasuke's mouth.

"No…I am a snake and you almost became mine." said Sasuke

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"You never wonder why Sakura is in your clan house?" asked Sasuke as Naruto looked toward Sakura who didn't want to look at Naruto. "You know don't you pinky and you didn't tell him."

"Doesn't matter because we are going to get back to the leaf." answered Sakura

"What is going on?" asked Naruto

"Your leaders want you to breed with Sakura." answered Sasuke as Naruto's eyes widened

"What?" asked Naruto

"They feel your offspring would improve the demon fox race." laughed Sasuke "Like the offspring of the two of you would be anything but weak."

"Shut up Sasuke." snapped Sakura

"You knew about this?" asked Naruto

"Yes…I was going to tell you after dinner." explained Sakura "I didn't want to cause an issue at your first family dinner."

Naruto lowered his head as Sakura wished she knew what was running though the blonde man's heart and mind.

"I don't really care about your own personal relationship as long as you two don't start fucking each other in front of me." stated Sasuke before looking at Naruto "However know this dead last, I could have had her and I decided not to."

"I would kill you in your sleep." snapped Sakura

"First you would have to get close to me." laughed Sasuke "Beside a pink snake is fucking stupid, a pink fox makes sense."

"It isn't going to come to that, because we will stop the demons." said Naruto

"Please try." Laughed Sasuke as he downed a drink as everything changed as his hair fell out as his skin turned black and flaky. His black eyes became golden and silted as his face pushed out into a heart shaped. Naruto and Sakura just stood there as a ripping sound filled the air as Sasuke dropped down a bit before regaining his original height. The tip of a black snake tail appeared from behind the bar, out of the tip grew five dark brown disks each one smaller then the last until it formed a rattle. Sasuke reached up and grabbed his shirt ripping it off showing his scaled covered chest. A strip of lighter black scales formed the snake bell that ran down from his neck to the tip of his tail. The tail itself had a checked pattern of black and dark blue. Sasuke then opened his mouth, his jaw stretch out so wide it seemed as Naruto's head. Two dipping fangs could be seen in Sasuke's mouth.

"It will give me a reason to kill you." answered Sasuke with a sick smile as he slither past Naruto and Sakura his tail stretching out behind him as before disappearing up the stairs.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"A demon snake apparently." answered Sakura as she ran her hands though her hair "Listen Naruto I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I wanted you to have a dinner with your family."

"It's alright Sakura." said Naruto as he sat down on one of the chairs his back to a mirror located beside the bar. "Is there anything else you know that I don't."

"I am not sure how much did your mom tell you?" asked Sakura as she sat down across from him.

"I told him about being kidnapped and turned into demons nothing more." answerer Kushina as she stood in the doorway with two plates each with a freshly baked cake on it.

"Mom." said Naruto as he stood up as his mom walked up.

"I am guessing dinner is pretty much ruined." answered Kushina as she put the pates down on the coffee table. "Seth went out to blow some steam with his friends and Minato and Adria are already half way done with the dishes."

"I am sorry Mrs. Namikaze." said Sakura

"It's not your fault." said Kushina

"It's mine." answered Naruto as he looked into his mom's eyes "I am so sorry."

"It's alright, what family dinner is perfect?" asked Kushina as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Now what else do you want to know?"

"Sasuke just turned into a snake and he is a demon, how is that possible none of the tailed beasts is a snake." said Naruto

'The tailed beasts are a fake." stated Kushina "They are all demon foxes who used genjustu to appear different to humans. They use them as spy centers for the human world."

"They have been spying on us?" asked Naruto

"For as long as human walked the earth they have been spied on." explained Kushina "They have been guiding our evolution building up to when we have enough chakra skills to make good demons when they turn them into demons."

"Why do they want us?" asked Naruto

"Because of the great war." said Kushina "See millions of years ago the 15 demon nations went to war, one of the nations the demon Lizards pushed the war to the extreme refusing peace terms even after two of the fifteen races had been whipped out. The other nations joined together and whipped them out however in an act of vengeance they released a gas that killed millions and made most of the rest infertile. The gas itself killed three more races and pushed others to the brink of extinction"

"Wait a second millions of years? Wouldn't they have recovered?" asked Naruto

"No…most demons live for millions of years, the generation who fought in the war is still around." said Kushina "That is why your father and I haven't really aged, our life span is now measured in millions of years.'

"Then how can Adria and Seth be as old as they are?" asked Naruto

"They age normally until the early twenties then it slows down." explained Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"They want humans because they can be turned and were uninfected by the gas." said Kushina "They want to save their races from extinction.'

"By destroying another?" asked Naruto

"They don't see it that way." stated Kushina "I hate it as much as you do but they see turning humans as helping them."

"Ok what are these races, what forces are we dealing with?" asked Naruto

"There are five families each made out of three races and while most of the families broke apart they share some traits." started Kushina "The first is the canine."

"Let me guess Foxes, Wolves and Dogs." said Naruto

"Close but Dogs where bread by man so there is no demon dogs." added Kushina "Jackals. Not that you will see any of those anymore the wolves used them as front line soldiers in the war, they are dead."

"Ah." said Naruto "But the wolves are still around?"

"Yes, and the foxes and wolves are far from friendly." stated Kushina 'The foxes fought a war of independent against the wolves and they still think they should be ruling over us."

"Anyone we know become wolves?" asked Sakura

'I know there has been a few either turned or waiting to be turned in one of the centers." said Kushina

"Centers?" asked Naruto

"Pretty much holding cells." said Minato as he and Adria walked down the stairs "If they have someone they want to turn with another person like a wife or husband then they hold them there or if they have people they want to breed together."

"Why not turn them?" asked Sakura

"Because once they turn they stop aging like a humans, don't want a mated couple to be radically different ages." said Adria

"Do you know anyone there?" asked Naruto

'They keep that under wraps from us." said Minato "The story is that they have dozens of people locked up in there."

"Now as for the other demon races, the largest group of demons left alive is the felines." said Kushina "The Lions are the ruling class, with the tigers and panthers. That is the only original family of demons that are still intact. The Royal lion family rules all three of those races."

"The cats also had the best survival rates from the war and the gas." Said Minato "They have maybe seven generations until there are extentite most demons has less than two."

"That is why they want humans, now." said Sakura

"The next group is the reptiles." added Adria "The snakes, turtles and lizards."

"Didn't you say the lizards start the war?" asked Sakura as Adria nodded her head.

"Yes, they where whipped out during the war and they worked the peaceful turtles to death to fuel their war machine." Said Adria

"Why are we allied with the snakes?" asked Sakura

"We?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Sorry just a slip of the tongue." answered Sakura

"The Foxes are allied with the snakes because both nations fought wars of independence against their original rulers, in the case of the foxes it was the wolves and in case of the snakes it was the Lizards." stated Minato "Seeing demon snakes inside this village isn't unheard of.'

"That explains why Sasuke showed up here." said Sakura as her skin crawled remembering her teammate who had finally become on the outside what he had long been on the inside.

"What about the others?" asked Naruto

"The next is the great beasts, the horses, bears and Apes." said Minato "Their family broke apart on its own each becoming its own nation. However the Apes where whipped out during the war and the horses and Bears took heavy casualties during the war, there is only a few thousand left alive."

"At least they are better off than the Ants." said Adria

"The Ants?" asked Naruto "There are demons Ants?"

'Only a few hundred left alive and they want humans' right now." said Minato "They have maybe twenty years left until they are gone for forever."

"I thought the demons live for millions of years?" asked Sakura

"Most do, not demon insects their life spans are the same as humans." explained Kushina "However only the ants are left alive, the worms and bees where killed by the gas."

"How long do we have until we are turned into demons?" asked Naruto

'I have five days you have a week to ten days." answered Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"Why do you have less time?" asked Naruto

"Different versions of the transformation agent." said Kushina "You where preselected and had the drug already within you. It works slower and doesn't have as many metal changes like Sakura's version has."

"Metal changes?" asked Naruto as he looked toward Sakura "Is that why you said we?"

"Somewhat." answered Sakura as she took a deep breath "It seems to be mostly affecting my inner self."

"Inner self?" asked Naruto

"Ya, it's hard to explain." said Sakura "But…."

"You have a separate personally within you which is more focused on the here and now." said Minato as Sakura looked at the 4th Hokage.

'How did you know that?" asked Sakura

"I remember the file of one the Haruno family bloodline ability." said Minato

"It's a bloodline ability?" asked Sakura as Minato nodded his head.

"Yes, it helps protects female members of the Haruno clan from metal attacks. It may actually help you keep your human mind." explained Minato "How could you not know that?"

'Most of my clan was killed during the Kyuubi attack only my mother survived." explained Sakura as her eyes widened "My God my mother, she must be worried sick."

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I am sure Lady Tsunade is taking care of her." said Naruto

"Still." said Sakura

"Don't worry, we will get out of here." said Naruto "Then we all can get out and back to the Leaf."

"Naruto." said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

"Take your shirt off." said Sakura as everyone looked at her.

"What did you say?" asked Kushina

"Take a look in the mirror." explained Sakura as Naruto turned to look in the mirror but everything seemed normal apart from the fact that his parents eyes where now almost as wide as Sakura's.

"I don't see anything." said Naruto

"Naruto place your hand on your back of your neck." said his father as Naruto followed the strange request as he placed his hand on the back of his neck only instead of feeling skin he felt hair.

"What?" asked Naruto as he moved toward the mirror angling it so he could just make out the back of his neck. Short curse blonde hair had grown out of the back of his neck. Naruto pulled off his shirt, Sakura instantly blushed as she looked at the six pack Naruto had however her attention moved to Naruto's back. Running from his hairline, in between his shoulder blades and stopping between his shoulder blade and the small of the back.

"It's started." said Minato as Naruto looked at the blonde hair.

"I am turning into a demon fox." said Naruto as Minato nodded his head "I want to see what a demon fox looks like."

"Naruto…there is no need to rush it." said Kushina as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yes take it easy." said Sakura as she reinforced Kushina.

'I need to see what they are trying to turn us into." stated Naruto

"If you are sure." said Minato

"I am, I want to see what my family looks like without genjutu on them." said Naruto as Minato nodded his head.

"Alright." said Minato as his blonde locks shortened as it spread down his face. His ears turned black as they moved up to the top of his head. His face pushed out into a muzzle with a black wet nose at the end. As his teeth sharpened within his mouth his blue eyes became silted.

"My God." said Naruto as his Dad stood up taking off his shirt. His chest was covered with pure white fur with blonde fur covering his sides and back. Blonde fur had just finished covering his arms as his finger nails darkened and turned into claws with pads on each hand. For a little bit nothing happened as Minato took off his pants only his entire lower body was covered with fur. The white fur which was thicker around his privates stopped around his knees. His lower legs had a new joint like a dog, his big toe had moved up forming a dir claw. His other toes had formed claws with pads on the bottom of his feet. The last thing to happen was nine blonde tails, each tipped with white fur grew out of Minato's tail bone. Naruto was so focused on Naruto watching his father that he didn't notice that his mom and sister had also transformed. His mom was stunning with deep red fur with snow bright white fur running down her chest right over her breasts stopping the same place just above her knees as her husband. Adria was almost a perfect match to her mother the only real differences that couldn't be caulked up to maturity was the fact that Adria's white fur wasn't as pure white as Kushina, it matched her father's slightly darker white. Seven tails red tails moved behind Kushina while four tails moved behind Adria.

"So we are finally showing him our true forms?" asked Seth as he stood in the doorway, he was almost pure black only with white fur running down his chest. Two black tails moved behind him.

"Yes." answered Minato as his nine tails turned into a single one, everyone followed suit as their multiple tails turned into single tails.

"Wait weren't you multiple tailed a second ago?" asked Sakura

"We can condense the tails down to a single one." explained Kushina as she looked at her oldest child.

"So that is what a Demon Fox looks like." said Naruto

"Yes, that what a demon fox looks like." answered Minato as Naruto looked at his family which was all demon foxes.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I had Sasuke make his appearance. I hope you also gain more of an understanding of the demon world. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A Strange Night**

The sun had just set over the demon fox village as Sakura and Naruto began to fade in and out of a light sleep as they sat in the second story of the Namikaze house.

"Why am I so sleepy?" asked Naruto as he yawned again as he tried not to think about the patch of fur that grew from the back of his neck to his shoulder blades.

"It's the transformation, it takes a lot out of a person." explained Kushina

"But we need." started Naruto only to spot his brother sitting in the corner in his fox form, knowing anything he said about finding a way back to the Leaf would be reported to the higher ups.

"You both need a rest." said Kushina as she stood up "Naruto I have been waiting a long time to show you this."

"What?" asked Naruto

"Your bedroom." answered Kushina as Naruto's eyes widened as he stood up and followed his mother toward one of the nearby room. She opened the door as Naruto stepped onto the carpeted floor. The room was dominated by a large king size bed with an oak headboard.

"_We could hang onto that head board while we ride Naruto." _said Inner Sakura as Naruto walked around the room his hand brushing over the handmade dresser and desk.

"If demons don't wear cloths why do you have dressers?" asked Sakura

"Most demons don't." explained Kushina "Chalk it up to being human."

"I see." said Sakura as she watch Naruto walk around the room before sitting down on the bed beside the nightstand.

"It's nice but I already have a place back in the leaf." said Naruto

"When they take the Leaf you can get your stuff." said Seth as Naruto looked at his brother and decided to play along.

"I am almost twenty I don't think you want me living here." said Naruto

"Demon foxes stay with their family for a long time." explained Adria "Only when a pack reaches around 15 to 20 members does it split up, until then they share a single home."

"You have 15 bedrooms?" asked Sakura

"Basically, they gave us one of the larger houses left abandoned due to foxes dying in the war." said Adria "Entire packs where whipped out during the war."

"I see." said Naruto

"You will be staying here too." said Seth as he looked at Sakura "You're my brother's mate, which means it is your room too."

"_Yes…we are Naruto-kun's mate….so let's give him a night neither one of us will ever forget." _said Inner Sakura _"Lets rip off his shirt and those pants maybe we can try all those different positions in Jiraiya's books you know the ones no women claims to read but most do."_

"_If it wasn't for the transformation agent I would scream at you." _snapped Sakura

"_Come on those ideas long before this little drug loosened my thoughts."_ added Inner Sakura knowing full well Sakura had started having those dreams ever sense Naruto came back to the leaf maybe before that.

"Not right now." answered Minato as he noticed the looks on Naruto's and Sakura's faces.

"Besides it's a little too soon even if the higher ups want them together doesn't mean they have to be." explained Kushina knowing full well what Sakura had told her about wanting to find out if her love for Naruto was real or just a passing event. Also the fact that Adria had said Sakura was her son's childhood crush and all but his girlfriend meant sometime it may happen but not tonight.

"So treat her like a mate in waiting?" asked Seth

"A what?" asked Naruto

"Basically a live in girlfriend." explained Minato

"She can take the room next to mine." said Adria

"I can just stay where I am." said Sakura

"That isn't how the system works, the only people who sleep on the top floor is the head of the pack and guests." explained Seth "The next floor is for their kits and their kits mates, the next floor is reserved for their kits."

"But why do we have to follow their rules?" asked Naruto

"Because they have a tediously to drop in and check on us." explained Minato, Sakura could just tell Naruto was inching to argue.

"It's alright." said Sakura

"Great it's right over here." said Adria as she showed the room "You have to share a bathroom with me but other than that you will have everything to yourself."

After a quick tour of the room which consist of a single bed and a dresser. There were also some boxes in the corner likely the room was used mostly as storage.

"The room has sound seal so you can sleep as long as you want." said Adria as she stood in her fox form in the bathroom door. It was a joint bathroom with the extra door leading to Adria's room.

"I normally wake up early." explained Sakura

"Well I am a heavy sleeper." said Adria as Sakura grinned.

"So is Naruto." added Sakura

"I am going to take a shower and read a book." explained Adria "If you need me."

"All my muscles are sore I am going straight to bed." added Sakura as Adria closed the door and disappeared into her own room. Sakura quickly locked the door as she went to find her sleeping cloths however the fox who had patched had decided against packing anything apart from her regular ninja outfit and extra bras and underwear.

**Mature if you don't want to read skip**

"_Well, looks like we are sleeping in our underwear."_ said Inner Sakura as she checked herself out in the mirror for signs of the turn, however apart from mental changes she seemed fine. She fell down on the bed, unlatching the Velcro straps on her bra so that it kept her cup size down. Slowly she got under the covers turning off the lights as she tried to sleep. Even though she was under the covers and her body screamed out for sleep her mind just kept racing, the events of the past few days ran though her head robbing her of any sleep.

"_This shouldn't be possible." _thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and tried to empty her head but she couldn't stop thinking about demons, Naruto, the S.O.B Sasuke still being alive, Naruto's parents and her becoming a demon.

"_You need to relax."_ said Inner Sakura

"_I just don't know how?"_ answered Sakura

"_You could….you know self pleasure yourself."_ said Inner Sakura "That relaxing."

"No…not in someone else house." responded Sakura

"Adria said the room is sound proof….so come on." pleaded Inner Sakura as she pestered her outer self to give in to her basic nature. Finally she gave in as one of her own hands snuck under her bra to her breast while the other went to her woman hold as she began to fantasize.

**Sakura's fantasy**

Sakura let out a breathless moan as she felt hot breath on her bear skin, soft lips planted kisses down her neck.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as she looked to see a shirtless Naruto standing there.

"Sakura-chan I have a special surprise for you." said Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura as suddenly she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see another shirtless Naruto standing there. The next moment she felt a kiss on her arm as she looked toward her hand only to see yet another Naruto.

"You ready for some fun?" asked the first Naruto as he claimed her lips while the one behind her moved to take her doggy style.

"oh-Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as her inner self grinned.

"And she calls me the pervert." laughed Inner Sakura

**End of fantasy/End of Mature**

Meanwhile a late night meeting was taking place in the combined council room of the demons the eight living races gathered together to hold an emergency meeting. Due to the rules each demon race sat in the station designed for them and only their leaders where allowed in, all guards had to remain outside of the council room.

"Alright let's call this meeting to order." said the current leader of the council and crowned prince of the demon felines, Prince Gamba. The demon felines where the only demon family to remain intact and as such he was next in line to rule the three races of the demon felines. His mother, Queen Lioness Oda was too sick to come to the meeting but she had sent her top two guards to protect her youngest and only living offspring. To the 19 year old lion's right was the captain of the royal guard and the none voting representative of the tigers, Vachan. The elder male white demon tiger sat beside his young future king keeping a close eye on the young cub. To the young prince's left was one of the heroes of the war against the demons nicknamed the stalker of the night the demon panther Padak. Because the Tigers and the Panthers where ruled by the demons lions, they had no vote on the combined council but they did held advise their ruler.

"We will now carry out Roll call." stated Gamba

"Malik fourteen tailed demon fox and perminate member of the demon fox council." stated Malik as the elder demon fox looked around the room.

Beside him was one of the few remaining queens of the demon ants Adeer. Unlike the other demons that lived around 80 million years the longest living demon ant only lived until 80 years old. Like all demon ants they had four legs coming out of a center of their bodies, with a back segment attached to their centers. There front legs had adapted to work as arms with their antenna jutting out of their heads. The Ants where known for their high numbers and being a almost 90% male population. A single queen would have around a hundred off springs in a single year.

"Adeer head queen of the demon ants." stated Adeer

"Caden representative of the combined packs of the demon wolves." stated a large male wolf; his lower left arm was gone due to the war. A demon wolf looked very slimier to a demon fox, the only key difference was the fact that on average a demon wolf was a little bigger in strength but not as nibble as a fox also demon foxes had the multiple tails something no other demon had.

"Achak president of the Grand Herd of the demon horses." said a middle age stallion with brown and white fur covering his body. A demon horse looked to humans like a strange mix of human and horse, they had hooves for feet and a horse tail, however their chests looks strangely human. Their faces pushed up into a horse's snot with a main running from the top of their heads to their shoulder blades.

"Kenadia grand elder of the demon bears." said an old black female demon bear as she sat in the same position she had sat without moving when the other demons had entered almost an hour before. A demon bear looked very similar to a normal bear any human would see in the wild. Only under closer inspection did people notice the more human like chest and hands.

"Val the Supreme Chancellor of the demon snakes." hissed a pure red cobra demon snake as he sat beside the demon panther none voting member.

"Then we are all here and we can hear the report from the demon Foxes about the solution involving the human issue." stated Gamba as he sat down and looked toward Vachan who nodded his head as a sign to the young crowned prince that he did his duties right.

"As you are well aware we had a situation where one of our young kits decided to warn her human brother of the attack." said Malik

"Why didn't you control her better?" asked the demon wolf Caden "Another sign that you foxes shouldn't rule yourselves."

"Shut up Caden that matter was settled when they won the war against you." laughed Val in between hisses.

"Why don't you slither under a rock and stay there." stated Caden

"Please calm down, we are all here for the same goal." said the tiger Vachan

"Yes, we need to turn the humans now." stated Adeer as her antenna moved over her head "Our colonies will not last much longer."

"If we carry out the plan we are proposing we can begin the operation to capture and turn humans in a month." said Malik

"Why can't this wait until morning?" asked Achak

"Because by noon tomorrow Tsunade and the other Kages of the human race will meet in Iron Country and our plan needs to be carried out then." explained Malik

"Alright what is your plan?" asked Padak as Malik stood up to explain the plan put forth by the foxes to take care of the human issue.

It was nearly two in the morning when the meeting between the demons ended as Malik walked out to face one of his aids.

"Did they go with our plan?" asked an aid

"Yes." answered Malik "However they want a wolf and a lion there to watch."

"Well that isn't too bad." said the aid

"It's a slap in muzzle that is what it is." answered Malik "Doesn't matter that we took the frontlines on the human issues a single mistake by a young kit means they want the damn wolves to take the lead on this one."

"Shall I send the order?" said the aid

"As soon as possible." stated Malik as the two demon foxes walked down the stone hallway.

The smell of freshly cooked beacon filled Sakura's nose as she opened her eyes halfway expecting to see her apartment bedroom however she quickly realized she wasn't. Even though she was a guest in someone else houses she started her morning retinue picking her cloths for the next day before heading to the shower.

"_So did you sleep well last night?" _asked Inner Sakura as Sakura walked into the bathroom turning on the shower as hot as possible as she started to undress her mind halfway asleep as the steam filled the room.

"Ya." answered Sakura as she yawned that is finally looked at herself in the mirror. Instantly her eyes widened as she moved her hand over the steamed glass so she could get a better look at herself. She slowly ran her hands though her hair over her now black fox ears which had partly migrated up the side of her face. That wasn't all as looked down the rest of her body pink fur covered her breast almost like a bikini top, in the space between her breasts was a large clump of white fur. Sakura looked down to see her womanhood was now covered in white fur. Finally she noticed something she should have noticed before a single tail with deep pink fur with the top quarter was covered with white fur.

"Welcome to Foxhood." said Inner Sakura as she appeared in Sakura's mind in a similar state as Sakura let out a load scream.

**I hope you liked this chapter and how I had Sakura begin her physical transformation. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Meetings**

Sakura's scream woke up Adria who rushed into the bathroom to find Sakura wrapping a towel around her chest. Adria's eyes widened as she saw two black ears, a pink fox tail moving behind her and some fur poking out from under the towel.

"Your turning." said Adria

"Yes." answered Sakura as she kept looking at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't get past looking at herself in the mirror, some of her pink hair brushed against her black fur covered fox ears causing it to flinch. The sudden movement caused Sakura to flinch in surprise.

"I heard screaming." Yelled a voice as Naruto rushed into the bathroom only to blush as he looked at Sakura standing there with only a towel wrapped around her body. Naruto's sudden entrees finally got Sakura to look away from her transforming body and toward Naruto's half nude body. All he had on was a pair of pants which gave Sakura yet another look at those muscles she had been dreaming about last night however now the top of his shoulders were now covered with blonde fur. Some of his finger nails had turned black in preparation for becoming claws.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he looked away with a blush on his face.

"What is going on?" asked Seth as he rubbed his eyes as he entered the room from his sister's room.

"Sakura started to turn and it kind of freaked out." explained Adria as she looked at her brothers "Why don't you two go get ready and eat some breakfast."

"Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Go ahead Naruto… this will be talk your dad will handle." said a voice as Naruto looked to see his mom standing in the doorway behind him.

"Alright." said Naruto as he and his brother left the room.

"Sorry for waking everyone up." said Sakura "I just freaked out when I saw the changes."

"Understandable." said Kushina "How much is it?"

"Tail, ears and my privates." answered Sakura "I just thought I had more time."

"You probably would if you hadn't taken Adria's warning and not do anything sexual." said Kushina as Sakura looked up at her with wonder in her eyes "I smelled it when I entered your room."

"Sorry but my inner self drove me up the wall." Said Sakura

"I understand the transformation tends to make people more sexually active until their hormones calm down however I thought that Adria warning you would stop you." said Kushina

"Warn me?" asked Sakura

"Yes, Adria should have warned you not to do anything because it would speed up your transformation." said Kushina "Minato warned Naruto and I asked Adria to tell you because I thought it would seem weird coming from me."

"And turning into a demon isn't already weird?" asked Sakura "But Adria never told me anything."

"What?" asked Kushina as she looked toward her daughter.

"Sorry I forgot." said Adria

"Don't say sorry to me, it isn't my problem." said Kushina as Adria looked toward Sakura.

"Sorry." said Adria

"It's alright; I don't think I could resist my inner self." said Sakura "However what will I do now?"

"Nothing you can really do now." answered Kushina "Only thing I could tell you is wear lose fitting clothing, because fur inside clothing itches like hell."

"Or you could walk around in your fur." said Adria

"I am not doing that." said Sakura

"_You realized that Kushina and Minato probably thought that and now they walk around in only their fur." _stated Inner Sakura hinting that in time Sakura would follow suit.

"Can't I do genjustu?" asked Sakura

"Go ahead try." said Kushina as Sakura tried to carry out genjustu however nothing happened. "See during the middle stages of the transformation you lose the ability to do genjustu something about them wanting people to adjust to being demons."

"Crap." said Sakura "Any idea on how we get out of here and back to the Leaf?"

"Minato spent the night studying their defensives he should have something soon." said Kushina with a smile.

"Please don't lie to me." said Sakura as Kushina's tail stopped moving behind her "I am more of a realist then Naruto is."

"It doesn't look good." answered Kushina "By the time we find anything it may be too late."

"I see." said Sakura "I just have one question left."

"What?" asked Kushina

"Why am I a one tailed demon?" asked Sakura as she looked at Adria "Sorry but I think would be stronger then you."

"You probably will be." said Kushina "The other tails haven't grown in yet."

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha was inside his own home inside the demon snake village, unlike Demon foxes who lived in large dens which contained multiple members within a single large house. A demon Snake den was on average only having four to five rooms. Just large enough to hold a mated pair of snakes and one offspring which would grow up and move off before another one was born. In Sasuke's case his home was even stranger since most unmated snakes lived in giant community dens which contained multiple snakes. The fact Sasuke had a home to himself was a sign of the importance he now was to the demon snakes. Sasuke could sense his fellow demons at the door long before they tried to knock on it, he opened it to see two of his fellow demons snakes including their Supreme Chancellor Val and his main body guard.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke

"That isn't how you talk to your Chancellor." snapped the guard only to be waved off by Val.

"That is enough we are interrupting him in the middle of his breakfast." stated Val as the guard noticed a raw piece of chicken with feathers still on it sitting on the table behind Sasuke.

"Sorry Chancellor." stated the guard

"Now Sasuke I have a mission for you." said Val

'This better not be another one of those pull shit missions you sent me on." stated Sasuke

"It isn't trust me…it isn't." said Val with a smile on his snake like face.

It took only a few minutes for Sakura to give up on trying to Velcro down her bra, every time she got it down the fur made it too itchy to stand. Finally she walked out in her normal ninja cloths only with a hole cut into the shorts so her tail could get out and without her bra strapped her chest was its natural size. Sakura walked out of her room to find Naruto sitting by the bar looking over a large piece of paper.

"Naruto what are you looking at." asked Sakura as she moved to stand beside the Naruto.

"Just looking at this map of the guard patrol." answered Naruto without looking up at Sakura "My dad marked out their patrol paths last night."

"I see." said Sakura "See anything yet?"

"I just started." answered Naruto as he finally looked at Sakura, his eyes widened "Sakura what happened?"

"You mean apart from turning into a demon fox?" asked Sakura as she looked toward blonde fur which was forcing up the shoulders of Naruto's shirt. "Because you're going though the same thing."

"_He is talking about the fact that we are finally showing our assess all natural now." _answered Inner Sakura who unlike her outer self now refused to appear in cloths only the fur.

"I had no idea that demon transformation did that." said Naruto as his eyes moved down to her suddenly larger breasts.

"Baka, my eyes are up here." ordered Sakura as slapped the back of his head a little more playfully then normal but still enough to get his attention. Standing behind the two of them in the staircase was Naruto's parents.

"He acts like you." Said Minato as Kushina smiled

"I may not want to admit it but Sakura seems to be like you." said Kushina "More level ahead and less likely to just rush in base on emotion."

'Yes…she is like me." said Minato as he looked down at the ground "If you need me I will be in my shop."

"Aren't you going to help Naruto plot our escape?" asked Kushina

"I will but I need a relax first." explained Minato "And nothing relaxes me like doing some wood work."

"Well I know one thing that works better." said Kushina with a pervert grin which got Kushina's message across as Minato walked downstairs toward his wood shop.

"Sorry Sakura but…." started Naruto

"If you're wondering why my chest is bigger it is because I bra had straps on them to make them seam smaller." explained Sakura "Strapping them down when they are covered with fur makes it too ichy."

"Ok." said Naruto with a blush "Why would you strap them down in the first place."

"Can we get back to finding a way back to the Leaf?" asked Sakura

"Sure." Said Naruto

"Welcome to the Land of Iron Lady Tsunade." Said the head general of the Samurai Mifune as he stood flanked by two samurai dressed in their full armor in front of the gates to the main base located under the three wolves mountain.

"I thank you for holding this meeting." Said Tsunade as she along with Shikamaru, Ino and Temari stood in front of the three Samurai.

"Are the others here?" asked Temari

"Yes, they arrived only moments ago." Stated Mifune as the group entered the base. It's high columns lined the walkway with torches on every last one and armored guards every other one. "However I have to ask why did you call this meeting, the war is finally over."

"Yes, but another threat has arisen." stated Tsunade as they moved though the corridor.

"A new threat?" asked Mifune "I have some reports of bandits in different areas of the world but I wouldn't call bandits a threat."

"I will explain during the meeting." explained Tsunade

"Very well…everyone has already gathered in the meeting room so we can begin at once." stated Mifune "Unless you want you to freshen up before the meeting?"

"No, we don't know how much time we have." stated Tsunade as they kept walking until they reached the large room with a horse shoe shaped table with a much smaller table away from the main table.

"Lady Tsunade it is about time." stated the oldest amongst the Kages, Onoki the third Tsunchikage leader of the Iwagakura in the land of Earth.

"Sorry for my delay." said Tsunade as she took her seat with Shikamaru and Ino standing behind her. Temari moved off to join her brother the Gaara of the Desert who had been become the fifth Kazekage for almost six years now. Standing behind him was his girlfriend of just over a year Matsuri.

"I thought Kankura would come?" whispered Temari to Matsuri

"Gaara wanted to leave him at home in case something happened." answered Matsuri

"So Lady Hokage why are we here?" asked Mei Terumi the fifth Mizukage of the village hidden in Mist in the Land of Water.

"Before we do that we must do roll call." answered Mifune as he took his seat on the table separate from the others his two guards flanking him. "I General Mifune hereby call this meeting of the five Kages of the ninja world to order please make yourself known for the record."

"I am A the Raikage of Kumograkure in the Land of Lightening." stated A as the large man sat at the table with his two guards behind him. Luckily his adopted brother Killer Bee hadn't come to the meeting.

"Gaara of the Desert the Kazekage of Sunagakura in the land of Wind." stated Gaara

"Tsunade the Hokage of Konohagakure in the land of Fire." stated Tsunade

"Mei Terumi the Mizukage of Kirigakura in the Land of Water." stated Mei Terumi

"Onoki the third Tsunchikage leader of the Iwagakura in the Land of Earth." stated Onoki "Alright, now Lady Tsunade you called this meeting what is it do you have to tell us that is so important that you have to call us all here?"

"A few days ago, a teenage girl came to us claiming that a new threat was coming to attack us." Stated Tsunade "Now this may seem hard to believe but DNA proves she is the sister of Naruto Namikaze."

That statement got people's attention from everyone.

"How is that possible Naruto's parents are the legendary 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both of whom died moments after Naruto's birth." stated A

"That is the thing she said her parents didn't die and where in fact taken." said Tsunade

"Taken?" asked Mei Terumi "By whom?"

"Demons." answered Tsunade

"Demons?" asked Mei Terumi "Like the tailed beasts?"

"The tailed beasts are fake; the demons placed them here to spy on us." answered Tsunade "They want to turn humans into demons so that they can repopulate their world after a war that claimed most of their population. They took Naruto's parents because they wanted more kids from them so they replaced them with clones moments before death."

"Lady Tsunade….this is very hard to believe." stated Mifune "Do you have this girl for us to talk to."

"No, a group of demons broke into our ANBU base taking her and the recorded sessions of her interview." stated Tsunade "They also took one of our top medical ninjas Sakura Haruno, that day Naruto also disappeared we believe he was taken as well."

"Naruto is missing?" asked Gaara

"Yes, believed captured by the demon races." stated Tsunade as suddenly the door opened as another Samurai entered the room.

"What is the meeting of this?" asked Mifune "This is a closed meeting."

"Sorry General but this just came from the Leaf." said the Samurai as he handed the message to his general who opened it before quickly scanning it.

"Lady Tsunade it is a message from your council." said Mifune "They want you to end this meeting and report back to the village or else be removed from the Hokage position."

"What?" asked Tsunade as the other Kages looked at her as Mifune handed the letter to Tsunade.

"The message calls on all of us not to believe what you said." Added Mifune "They say you are stressed and that a Leaf ninja spotted Naruto and Sakura boarding a romantic cruise in Tea Country."

"So the two of them ran off for a romantic get away?" asked Onoki

"That is impossible." stated Tsunade

"Are you sure?" asked A "Two young adults sneaking away for a romantic encounter makes a lot more sense than demons coming to get us. Killer Bee told me often that Naruto talked about his teammate Sakura, they could be having a relationship and not telling you."

"Please Sakura is my student and Naruto is like a grandson to me if those two got together I would be happy." stated Tsunade "And Naruto can't keep a secret like that for long."

"I agree, Naruto and Sakura wouldn't leave like that." stated Gaara

"I find two secret lovers getting away because they don't want people to know more believable then demons coming to turn us into them." stated A

"Love does make people do stupid things." said Mei Terumi "Do you have any proof that didn't happen."

"No…the demons took it." explained Tsunade

"Then I have to believe it is more likely that the two of them ran off." said Mei Terumi as Tsunade looked around the room, three of her fellow Kages seamed believe that Tsunade was mistaken even Gaara seemed unsure of Tsunade.

"I am telling the truth." snapped Tsunade "The Demons are coming."

"Lady Tsunade this is a meeting hall show respect." Stated Mifune "Now Lady Tsunade I recommend you head home and deal with your council and next time please bring proof of what you said."

Suddenly the lights turned off pitching the room into pure darkness for half a second before the emergency lights turned on bathing the room in semi darkness.

"You know it is true Mifune." stated a voice as everyone looked around the room.

"Who is there." yelled A as suddenly one of the two samurai guards fell to the ground his armor cut open. A second later the second one fell to the ground with its armor ripped open along its side. A second later Mifune was thrown back over the horse shoe shaped table. Instantly everyone was on edge as finally the lights regained power.

"What the hell?" asked Onoki as he looked at creature that now stood in front of them all. Standing there was a tall humanoid panther his claws out, his deep almost pure black fur covered his entire body with lighter dark shots over his body. A long black tail moved behind him in a graceful pattern behind him as his he turned his gaze toward the Kages.

"What is that thing?" asked Matsuri as she held her kunai at the ready.

"A demon." answered panther

"I don't believe it." stated Onoki

"So you come to take us?" yelled A as chakra danced around him.

"No…I came to warn you." stated the voice as one of the samurai stood up only to get slammed down on the ground by the panther who suddenly pulled out a scroll planting it on the samurai's head. The Samurai screamed in pain as his armor burst apart as a new creature appeared one that looked like it had stepped off the page of a children's fairy tale book.

"A werewolf?" asked Mei Terumi

"A demon wolf." explained the panther as the other Samurai and Mifune finally stood up. "You might as well revile yourself."

"You are an idiot." growled the other Samurai as he ripped off to show a slightly smaller panther only with a lighter shade of black and different spot patterns. "They aren't your people anymore."

"Yes, they are." stated the panther

"35 years of undercover work and you blow it." said Mifune as he himself began to change until he took on the form of grey fox with slightly longer fur around his face in the same spots that Mifune had his facial hair.

"Kages, I would run if I were you." stated the Panther as his dark claws poked out of his fingers "If they catch you, they would replace you and humanity stands no chance."

"They wouldn't stand a chance anyhow." stated a new voice as everyone looked toward the back door to see a large black snake man.

"Long time no see, Sasuke." said the panther as the Kages eyes widened as the snake smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" asked A as Sasuke nodded "It can't be….your dead."

"I am far from dead." hissed Sasuke as his eyes turned red, it looked similar to the Sharingan only with a single black snake slit surrounded by three black commas. He turned his gaze away from the Kages and toward the panther "Just like you are far from dead Itachi."

"Itachi?" asked Tsunade as the panther grinned as he looked back at Sasuke with his own red eyes with black silted cat eyes surrounded by black commas.

**Yes, I am bringing Itachi back and I made him a panther. I felt that it fit with his personality better than any other race and it will become key in the story to come. Also I have made some changes to the appearance of the Sharingan since they are now demons however they work the same. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Escape**

For what seemed like forever no one moved as the panther demon identified as Itachi Uchiha looked into the Sharingan eyes of his brother Sasuke who had become a demon snake. A demon fox who only a minute ago was the general of the samurai Mifune stood at the ready beside yet another demon panther.

"We had you under watch how did you escape?" asked the Panther

"Easily." answered Itachi as he looked at his fellow demon cat "I just went to the hot springs and let the young male tiger get distracted by a female."

The panther's eyes narrowed as he glared at Itachi who was still glaring at his brother.

"However I didn't plan for you to be here brother." said Itachi

"The Chancellor believed you or my former teammates would try something." stated Sasuke "And if it was any of them I would have no problem killing them."

"No…don't kill him." ordered the Panther

"He is a traitor why do you want him?" asked Sasuke as he thought about it for a moment "You want him to have kids since he is the only Uchiha you got."

"The only Uchiha?" asked Tsunade the first Kage to start speaking.

"Yes, human." said Mifune as he turned to face the Kages "Now just stay there and when we restrain him we will take you, if you resist it will get rough."

"I don't think so." stated Itachi as he suddenly moved between the Kages and the demons. As he stood there he began to change his tail shot back into the base of his spin as his fur fell off, his eyes turned back to their human form. As he transformed he formed a hand sign as a small scroll appeared out of a puff of smoke. Itachi quickly threw the scroll in the air, which exploded showing different kinds of cloths. Once again Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye only to reappear fully dressed in a Leaf ANBU uniform minus the mask.

"Why fight as a human?" asked the panther

"Because even if you changed me I am still on their side." stated Itachi as he pulled an ANBU sword and pointed it toward the demons.

"Please Itachi do you really think you can hold off three demons, including two pure blood demons?" asked Mifune

"With ease." stated Itachi as he looked toward Tsunade, the look in his eye said everything. It was the same look she had seen so many times on the battlefield when a small group of ninjas where going to sacrifice themselves to allow the others to escape.

"We need to get moving." whispered Tsunade to Shikamaru.

"But we have the numbers we can take them." whispered Ino back

"No…we are out class and if we die or replaced by demons then the villages are sitting ducks." stated Shikamaru "Lady Tsunade can you make an exit."

"Easy." Stated Tsunade as she gathered Chakra around her fist, with one quick move she punched the back wall with all her enhanced strength. A giant hole opened up in the back wall, big enough for all the ninjas to make their escape with ease.

"Why run?" asked Mifune "The demons know everything about your villages defensives and military options you turned over your files when I took command of the combined forces during the war."

"You don't know everything." said Tsunade as Itachi looked at her before tossing her a scroll which she caught in midair.

"And now they know things about you." stated Itachi as the Kages and their guards made a move to escape. By now a group of Samurai had entered the room by the side doors only to see the demons standing there.

"What the?" asked one of the samurai as he looked toward one of the demons which looked like Mifune.

"Abounded the village and fall back to the ninja villages." yelled Tsunade as the samurai looked at her. "Your leader is a demon."

"Now why did you have to tell them that?" laughed Mifune "Now it will be so much harder to take them alive."

With that Mifune's tail multiplied, one quickly became three, than seven and finally ten tails moved behind him stunning the humans.

"Enough Talking." stated Sasuke as he slithered forward just a little slower then he could when he had feet. His mouth was opened wide showing two long dripping fangs. Itachi's sword was faster than his brother's slithering, the sword blade struck the dripping fangs stopping them from piecing Itachi's skin.

"Run." ordered Itachi as he looked toward the Kages.

"Thank you." said Ino as she and the other humans left, leaving only the demons and the samurai behind.

"Mifune follow them." ordered the panther only to have a samurai jump in front of him sword raised.

"Die demon!" yelled the samurai as he brought his chakra covered sword down as fast as he could toward the demon fox. To his amazement Mifune grabbed the sword with his open chakra covered palm.

"Fool." said Mifune as he used one of his tails to knock the samurai out with a hard blow across the face.

"You can't beat us all." stated another samurai as Mifune and the panther looked around the room.

"Looks like the Samurai fall today." stated Mifune

Meanwhile Lady Tsunade along with the other Kages had just ran out the main door heading out of the village.

"We should stand and fight." ordered A

"No…winning the war is more important than wining this battle." stated Onoki "We need to pull our forces back to the villages and other population centers if there target is us then we need to protect our people."

"Agreed." said Mei Terumi "I say we each send one of our guards and order our forces back from the occupied country."

"Agreed." stated Tsunade "Shikamaru are you in command."

The other Kages didn't say anything as they picked one of their own guards to go with Shikamaru toward the old sound country where the Akatsuki had made their stand against the Shinobi forces of the world.

Back in the meeting room Itachi had jumped back from his brother's attack as he tried to tail whip him. The other two demons where busy subduing the Samurai forces without killing them. They had thrown the knocked out Samurai onto the ground to be collected and turned at a later time.

"Why don't you just die." snapped Sasuke as he coiled up like a wild snake so that he could strike quickly in any direction.

"I fight for humanity." stated Itachi "Like you should be brother."

"Like I care about humanity, the snakes are more my style." stated Sasuke before he laughed "Besides I thought you would be happy you didn't kill our parents after all you killed clones. Hell most of our clan is alive but in turned into demons."

"But the demons split up the clan among themselves; there is no united Uchiha clan anymore." stated Itachi

"But they all hate the Leaf and humanity thanks to them knowing that the leaders of the Leaf ordered their execution at your hands." stated Sasuke as Itachi growled as his teeth changed from human back to their demon panther. "Even you have adapted to being a demon…didn't they offer you a position as a palace guard for your Royal family."

"They want to use me just like they want to use you and everyone else they take." stated Itachi as he threw ninja stars which Sasuke dodged with ease "They want you to have kids to make their race stronger."

"And in return I get power." stated Sasuke "Seams like a fair deal to me."

With that Sasuke lunged forward and once again Itachi dodge the attack however as he dodged the attack Sasuke's tail came up and smashed Itachi against the wall. Instantly Itachi raised his sword grabbing both ends of the blade to stopping Sasuke's fangs from reaching him. With both hands up to stop the poisonous fangs from breaking his skin which would mean instant death it gave Sasuke's free range to deliver body blow after body blow to Itachi.

"Enough!" yelled Itachi as black demon panther chakra covered his body; each demon race had different color chakra. The chakra built up as Itachi's skin quickly became covered with black fur as he returned to being a panther, his cloths breaking apart as his fur grew in and his tail shot out. Sasuke was forced back by the chakra but remained standing.

"See…your more of a demon now then human." said Sasuke as Itachi silted eyes narrowed, suddenly his eyes widened as he fell to the ground with a piece of paper on his back and Mifune hand coming out from the wall. A second punch opened a Tsunade like hole in the wall allowing Mifune to walk through the hole and toward the chakra bind Itachi. His eyes were still moving but he was unable to move his body.

"Who said I wanted your help!" hissed Sasuke

"If we had let you do what you wanted he would be dead." stated the panther as he threw the last samurai onto the ground. "He needs to be reeducated not killed."

"You are a fool." hissed Sasuke

"He is a cat so unless you want a war you will stand down." stated the panther as Sasuke pulled back. "Can we go after the Kages?"

"Can we?" asked Mifune "Of course we can but by the time we get the forces here to track them they will already be in their village so there is no real point. Better to gather the samurai we have here and get them processed and turned. Then the council will choose the path we go from there."

"Agreed." stated the panther as the wolf who was knocked out at the very beginning of the fight finally got up.

"Just like a wolf to take a nap during a battle." laughed Mifune

"Shut up you stupid fox, I saw everything and if that cat hadn't placed a seal on me I would have been able to do a far better job then you." stated the wolf "Your plan and it failed."

"No…it worked up until a rogue cat got in the way." stated Mifune "Now we have to fall back to the third option."

'What is that?" asked the Panther

"We take humanity by force." stated Mifune

Unaware of the situation in Iron Country Naruto and Sakura were going over how they would get back to the Leaf village. They had been joined by Naruto's sister Adria, it was strange neither Naruto or Sakura where freaking out seeing Adria in her fox form.

"So breaking out of the house isn't hard." said Adria as she helped Naruto and Sakura plan out how they were going to make it back to the human world. "The problem is that the human world and the demon world are linked by different chakra seal bridges. Which allows demons within the portal to transport themselves to the human world."

"Sort of like those wells the Toads used to transport themselves between Mount Myoboku and the Leaf." said Naruto

"Not really the portals are located in every demon race main village, this allows them to transport to one of many different spots in the human world. A portal which they can seal off in less than a minute." Explained Adria "That is heavy guarded; it took me years to find a way that would allow me to slip out unseen."

"I see a small hole in their defensives if they just have a single guard here, we would have to knock him out." said Sakura as she pointed toward a point on the map.

"The guards wear seals around their necks." explained Adria "If they get knocked out it sounds an alarm and the seal which transports demons to the human world deactivate in just over a minute."

"Making there in less than a minute would be next to impossible even without guards after us." Said Sakura "And if we did get though they would be on following us in to the human world almost right away."

"Yes." answered Adria

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Ya." answered Naruto however he seemed a little distracted.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"No…nothing." said Naruto as he stood up "I just have to ask my dad something."

"If your looking for dad he is down stairs in his workshop." answered Adria as Naruto walked downstairs leaving Sakura alone with his sister.

"Sakura I just have to say that I am sorry for not telling you about the whole sex speed up transformation thing." said Adria

"And I told you it was ok." said Sakura

"So any other changes?" asked Adria

"I think some of my senses has improved." answered Sakura "I could hear your mom leave a little bit ago."

"_Not to mention the fact you can now smell Naruto's sweet sexy scent from even an even greater distance." _ added Inner Sakura

"Ya, she went to the market to get some food for supper." Explained Adria "That is just your human senses turning demon."

"I see, is there anything else that will change?" asked Sakura as Adria raised an eyebrow "I mean apart from the fur and tail, anything physical that I wouldn't think of at first."

"Well….." said Adria as she thought about it, what was different about being a fox then being a human. "Well we don't sweat because of the fur we pant."

"Like a dog." said Sakura "Makes sense anything else?"

"Nothing really comes to mind….oh there is that." said Adria

"What?" asked Sakura

"Well I guess it is good that Naruto left since this is a vixen issue." said Adria

"_Vixen issue must be their way of saying woman issue." _ thought Sakura

"See once a year for a week to ten days vixens go though heat." said Adria

"_Heat….means mating season and that means sex and you want only one man." _said Inner Sakura with a grin "_Naruto-kun."_

"I mean it only happens once a year and once you get used to it, it is an inconvenience but you can fight your way through it." said Adria "And every vixen's time is different, I mean my mom is just getting out of her season and my season doesn't start for a few months."

"I see." said Sakura

Naruto walked down the staircase until he reached the third floor, it had the same general set up as the second story a large center room with staircases on either side with rooms radiating out from it. Unlike the other floors this one seamed cold and lifeless. The walls where empty and at least two of the side rooms Naruto could make out wooden boards stacked up with spacers between each board to allow air to flow between the boards. On the far side of the room was his dad working beside a makeshift workbench. He was currently on one knee sanding down what seemed to be a desk. Slowly Naruto moved forward until he could see what his dad was doing.

"Naruto can you hand me the Rasp?" asked Minato as he worked on a wooden desk.

"A what?" asked Naruto as Minato pointed toward a metal bar with rough edges. Naruto grabbed the rasp as he handed it to his dad "Isn't this a file?"

"It is when it isn't being on wood it is." answered Minato as he went to make the edges of the wood flushed against each other. For a while just stood there and watched his father work trying to figure out how he would start this talk, however his father must have known what he was thinking. "You want to ask it so just ask it."

"Alright." said Naruto as he took a deep breath "Even their so heightened security is tight but not unbeatable…..I spotted at least five holes in their defenses which would let someone like you could use and get to the seal and to the human world. That makes me wonder how many holes where in their normal security."

"Six." answered Minato calmly as he stood up and placed the rasp back on the workbench "There are six ways through their heightened security and ten in their normal one."

"That is my point. An average jonnin may see one or two ways that they could get out but know they couldn't make it." said Naruto as he looked at his Dad's back.

"And I was never an Average Jonnin." added Minato as he lowered his head placing his hands on the workbench, his tail wasn't moving. He had been preparing for this question for years but it didn't make it any easier.

"You could have escaped at any moment couldn't you?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I could have." answered Minato

"So why didn't you and come for me?" asked Naruto

**I have been waiting a while to have Naruto ask this question since I felt it would be one of first questions Naruto would want to ask of his parents. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Minato's Pain**

The air was tense as Naruto waited for an answer from his father, who still had his back to him his hands on the workbench.

"Why didn't you come for me? You could have escaped at any moment and yet for 20 years you did nothing." said Naruto as he glared at his father his rage building "What was I to you during that time, just some embracing reminder of your human life, something in the way of your new demon hood? Your new family? I was nothing to you wasn't I, you never loved me?"

Each word Naruto said felt like a knife was going though Minato's his heart.

"You could have escaped, I could have learned that my parents were alive but no I spent countless nights crying hoping that somewhere my parents were alive and they would come to save me, to love me." Snapped Naruto "I would even have been happy if my parents showed up and they being demons at least then I would know my parents cared."

Naruto's rage was growing with each possible moment as his father, his hero, the man he dreamed to becoming since he was a boy said nothing.

"You have nothing to say." snapped Naruto as Minato lowered his head even more. Slowly Naruto turned around and started to walk way "I don't know what is worst not having parents or parents who don't care about you."

"I have made two great mistakes in my life." said Minato softly as Naruto stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Well I am one of those mistakes so what is the other?" asked Naruto

"Naruto…you mean the world to me." said Minato in a soft sad voice, it was a voice that didn't belong to the yellow flash of the leaf, a man who was feared by his enemies. "I love you like I have loved no one else, I know it is wrong for a father to say but I loved you the most. Maybe it was because I wronged you in so many ways, you being the first born or the memories of holding you the moment you were born. This perfect little life, the life I had helped create, a life I was sworn to protect."

"You did one hell of a job doing that." said Naruto

"The first mistake I made was falling for the demon's trick." said Minato as he remembered the screams coming from the battlefield as he prepared the deal god sealing justu, to seal the demon within his own new born son. "I decided to seal the Kyuubi within you, at the time it was the hardest choice of my life. Seal the demon to save thousands of lives at the cost of my own and leave you alone. I took hope in the fact that my sacrifice would save the village and you would have a future."

"But it was not to be. A second before I activated the seal the demons took me, pulling you from my arms." said Minato as he looked at his arms "Then the clone faked the seal before the Kyuubi sealed himself within you."

"That doesn't explain anything." stated Naruto "You could have come."

"Yes….I could have." said Minato "Naruto….you and I are in a rare class of Ninjas we can do legendary things, things that most ninjas could only dream of. We could make the portal and get to the demon world but your mother couldn't. I don't even think Sakura could make it either, could you leave her behind?"

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the ground

"You had twenty years to find a way and Adria found a way." said Naruto "You didn't try."

"We tried." said Minato "By God we tried….more times then we count and every time they caught your mother or they sealed the portal before we got though. One time we almost made it but they got your mother right at the portal and I got to the human world."

'What?" asked Naruto as he looked toward his father.

"I saw you before you where brought here Naruto." explained Minato "It was almost three years after we turned, we found this hole in their defenses….it was perfect we could get there and get to the human world, back to you back to the Leaf. We had just activated the portal, it took a few second and we thought we had made it when they grabbed your mother and pulled her out, I was sent to the human world and she stayed in the demon world."

"You made it back." said Naruto

"Yes.' said Minato "I made it to the Leaf and to you."

"What?" asked Naruto

"It was there I made my biggest mistake, one that still haunts me to this day." said Minato

**Flashback **

Minato stood by the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping figure, the room was darkened the only source of light coming from an open window letting in the moon light. Minato smiled as he looked down at the sleeping figure, there was his son. He had dreamed of this moment for years, he was finally going to hold his son again. Slowly knelt down the moon light bathing both of them as he moved out to touch his son's hair, slowly he ran his hand though his son's hair. His face looked so much like his own only the whisker markers where difference.

"You are just making it harder." said a voice as Minato knew what was behind him.

"I will not let you get away with this." said Minato as he turned to face a single demon fox. He wasn't expecting a single fox, maybe a whole squad but a single fox.

"Minato you need to stop this and come back." said the fox

"No." said Minato

"Then you will lose your mate and second child." said the fox as Minato's eyes widened "Kushina is pregnant."

"What?" asked Minato as he remembered Kushina throwing up in the morning before they tried their escape.

"You are going to be a father again." said the fox "And if you don't come with us quietly and peacefully once your child is born we will take it away from Kushina. How would your mate deal with losing another kit."

"You son of a bitch." growled Minato

"And if you try anything like this again we will take your child away." said the fox

**End Flashback**

"I gave in." said Minato as Naruto looked toward him "I knew that Kushina couldn't take the lost of a second child, I had seen the look in her eyes for over three years it was the same look that I sure you have seen, when someone loses everything and they have nothing to live for."

"Suicide." said Naruto

"Yes, your mother cried almost every night so I made my choice and every day I regret it." said Minato "I choice to sacrifice you, my son to save the rest of the family. "

"What did mom think of your deal?" asked Naruto

"She doesn't know." answered Minato "No reason for her to feel my shame, so Naruto you can hate me but don't hate your mother unlike me she deserves your love. Me I don't deserve to be called your father, I made horrible mistakes that caused you pain something no true father would do to their child."

Naruto took a breath as he thought about it, as much as he wanted to hate his father for doing what he did he couldn't. Maybe it was the emotion of just having his father be alive or maybe he wasn't sure if he wouldn't do the same thing in the same place. Could he leave Sakura behind if he had to save the Leaf and all his other friends, he just didn't know.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Naruto

"When? You just got here." said Minato

"What about when I was losing control of the Kyuubi and you showed up to seal it back up?" asked Naruto as his father turned and looked at him, it was the first time he had seen his father during the talk, his eyes where watering as if he was fighting back tears.

"What are you talking about? I never talked to you until a few days ago." said Minato as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"But that is how I found out about my parents. I was losing control of the Kyuubi and you appeared and sealed it back within me." said Naruto as his eyes widened "Wait could it have been a trick, the Kyuubi taking your form."

"Sounds like something they would do." said Minato as Naruto shock his head as he suddenly felt a pain in his gut as he fell to his knees. Instantly Minato rushed to his son's side. "Naruto."

"What is going on." said Naruto as Minato did a quick scan of his son quickly spotting the problem.

"Hang on." said Minato as a ripping sound filled the air as Naruto's pain left .

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he looked at his father only to see a single tail coming out from himself.

"A tail grew in." answered Minato as he helped his son to his feet.

'Listen Naruto I don't deserve your forgiveness but….." started Minato

"Listen Dad." said Naruto as Minato smiled just being called Dad again "I think I can understand why you would do it, but I will need time to process."

"Understandable." said Minato

Meanwhile in the human world Shikamaru Nara ran as fast as possible alongside Temari of the sand running behind them at a slightly slower rate were other guards from the nations. Among them was the Samui one of the main students of the current general in charge of the occupied army Killer Bee.

"Now our first step is to take care of killer Bee." stated Samui

"How are we going to take care of Killer Bee?" asked Ao from Kirigakure as the top aid of the Mizukage.

"That shouldn't be as hard as you think it will be." said Samui as they neared the occupied country. A moment after she said that a female Leaf ANBU landed on the branch in front of them. Shikamaru and Temari knew instantly who was standing in front of them. The long dark blue hair and the fair skin was a dead giveaway even before she took off her mask showing her deep white byakugan eyes.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked the heiress of the Hyuuga clan Hinata Hyuuga as her teammates Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja dog Akamaru landed on a different branch, across from them Shino Aburame walked out from behind cover a single flying insect.

"It is strange for five high level ninjas one from each of the nations to be traveling as fast as possible." said Shino "So the question is why?"

"A situation has arisen and we need to send all the armies back to protect the villages." said Shikamaru

"Well Killer Bee is currently holding one of his stupid singing contest where he is the judge." stated Kiba

"No….it it hard to explain but Killer Bee is an unwitting spy and we need to take him out quietly." said Samui

"Killer Bee is a spy?" asked Hinata "That doesn't make sense, which is like saying Naruto-kun is a spy."

"In a way he was." said Temari as Hinata's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "The Demons used him to spy on us?"

"What?" asked Kiba

"We are at war with the demons, turns out the tailed beasts where a fake there are demon races who are going to war against us." said Shikamaru

"What is their goal?" asked Shino

"There goal is to turn humans into demons, they did it with Naruto's parents along with others and they are likely doing it to Naruto and Sakura right now." Stated Temari

"What about Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"He is likely at this moment turning into a demon." stated Samui as Hinata looked as if she had been hit by one of Naruto's air bullet justu "We can't trust him even if he or Sakura does show up."

"Why would they take Sakura?" asked Kiba "I mean she is a great medic and it would almost impossible to replace her skills but she isn't a direct combat ninja."

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other trying to figure out how to saw why the demons wanted human and maybe why they took Sakura however that idea may set Hinata off. Both of them knew that Hinata loved Naruto and the idea of him with Sakura may be too much.

"Well for breeding." stated Ao as Hinata looked at him.

"What?" asked Hinata

"Well according to what Shikamaru told us on the way here, they want humans because they lose the ability to have kids and they want their race to live." said Ao "They may want Naruto and Sakura to have kids."

"No.' snapped Hinata "My Naruto-kun would never fall for the woman who used to beat on him as a kid."

"I don't know Hinata." laughed Kiba "Some guys like that."

"Shut up." ordered Hinata in a tone that sent Kiba back and Akamaru's tail down between his back legs.

"This isn't helping we need to move….we don't know when the demons will strike." stated Samui as she pushed past Hinata "If they haven't already."

In the demon world Sakura had walked toward the bathroom after a talk with Adria. She already had a feeling what was happening but she need to see it for herself as she sat down on the toilet before taking off her boots. She could hardly get the boots off without wincing in pain as finally pulled them off. She looked down to see that her leg from where the boot stopped down was now covered with black fur, but that wasn't all as her toe nails had grown out into sharp black claws. She watched in horror as her big toe moved up her leg forming a dir claw.

"My God." said Sakura as flexed her toes, her now fox toed curled. Instantly Sakura looked away as she grabbed her boots and tried to force them back on but it wasn't going on.

"Adria where is Sakura?" asked Naruto's voice from the other side of the door as Sakura pulled on the top of her boots trying to get them on only to have a load ripping sound fill the air.

"Crap." said Sakura as she looked down to see that her toe claws had cut the side of her boot in half. In frustration she threw her boots aside.

"_Looks like you have no choice but to walk around bare footed." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura threw her destroyed shoes into the small trashcan beside the sink. She placed her foot on the tile only to have a shiver run down her leg as the cold tile touched her padded foot. Sakura shock her head as she walked out the door only to see Naruto's back a single blonde tail tipped with snow white fur. His father was standing nearby his tail moving slowly as the two of them looked over the map. Sakura took a second to look at the two of them just comparing father and son. At a glance they almost looked like clones but there were some differences apart from the whisker marks. Naruto was just a hair taller than his father and the fur on the tip of his tail was a little brighter white then his father's. Something more in line with his mother's fur color then his father.

Sakura took a step only to have her new claws click against the wooden floor, that sound got Naruto and the others attention as they looked toward Sakura.

"Looks like you're not the only one to have something change." said Adria as Naruto looked down at Sakura's feet.

"Let's not focus on the change." said Sakura

"Ok, but if you feel a pain in your leg sit down at once." ordered Minato

"Why?" asked Sakura as Minato looked down at his own leg, his lower leg around the part where the blonde fur turned black was a second joint which pushed the leg back a bit.

"Because when the second joint comes in your fall flat on your face." answered Minato "However when the point comes in you will be able to run faster."

"We will need all the speed to get to the portal before they lock it down." said Adria

"We will not be going anywhere." said Minato as Naruto looked at his father there was a look in his eye which normally didn't belong in Naruto's eyes, a slight distrust it was something Adria wouldn't notice but Sakura saw with ease. "Not yet at least, not like you two like this."

'Like what?" asked Naruto

"In-between human and demon." answered Sakura as Naruto looked at her. "They would spot us in an instant but if we wait and turn demon on the outside we can blend easier."

'Well you will be a little harder to blend in." said Adria "I don't think there are more than two pink foxes and none of them your shade of pink, still it stand out less than a human."

"We will also need to convince them you are embracing Demon hood, it may make them lower their guard." stated Minato

"How do we do that?" asked Adria as her father shrugged.

"Sleeping together." said Kushina Namikaze as she walked down the stairs, as Sakura and Naruto looked at her. "If you want to make them think you embraced Demon hood make them think you two are mated and then Seth would report it to the higher ups."

"You want me to sleep if your son?" asked Sakura as Inner Sakura danced for joy.

"I said let them think you two are sleeping together." stated Kushina as she looked at Sakura "They would think the two of you are enjoying demon hood and they don't know Sakura's mind is protected by that inner self."

"That could work." said Minato as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

**First I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I hope you liked this chapter and the reason why Minato never came for Naruto. I will be spending Christmas with my family so I will not update again till next Friday. Until then please keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Plan**

"No…no you are doing it all wrong." stated Killer Bee as he sat on a table near a wooden stage. A line of ninjas of every nation most of them conscripted into sing so that they didn't have to listen to Killer Bee's rapping. "You will not be making it to the next round."

"How long as he been doing this?" asked Shikamaru as they slowly walked up behind Killer Bee

"Every Monday, Tuesday and Friday for two months." answered Kiba as Shikamaru and the other guards of the Kages walked up to Killer Bee

"Killer Bee, I need to have word with you." said Shikamaru as yet another person walked onto the stage.

"Please…not now I have a feeling that this kid may have some potential." Stated Killer Bee without even looking toward Shikamaru

"Killer Bee, I have orders from A and the other Kages." said Shikamaru

"Fine, just a moment." said Killer Bee to the Sand ninja on the stage. "What is it Shikamaru?"

"You are hereby removed from command of the occupied army and ordered restrained to be brought back to your village." stated Shikamaru

"What?" asked Killer Bee as he stood up as Samui tried to place a seal on him only to have her arm grabbed by her sensei. "What is wrong with you Samui."

"You can't be trusted Killer Bee, the demon within you and others like it are planning to attack us." stated Samui "You must be restrained and brought back to the village."

"Are you insane?" asked Killer Bee as the ninjas all over the giant base watched unsure of what to do. "There are only two demons left, mine and Naruto."

"You may not know but the demon within you does….there are villages of them and they are coming to get us." stated Temari "You have to restrained."

Suddenly Killer Bee's body was covered with red demon chakra as different Chakra tails formed behind him.

"So the humans know the truth." laughed Killer Bee however his voice was darker evil that didn't natural belong to him 'Decades of listening to his stupid raps and that young kit Adria Namikaze ruins it."

"Who are you?" asked Samui as her master grinned

"The fool fell for me being his friend so much that it allowed me to take his body as my own." laughed the demon "Now why don't you make it easy and just surrender, it will be so much easier on you all."

"We will never become demons." stated Temari

"That is what everyone who gets turned says at first but in the end they accept it." laughed the demon as suddenly the chakra began to fade "What?"

"I will not let you control me." stated Killer Bee in his own voice as he let go of Samui's hand, she didn't wait a second before slamming the piece of paper onto her sensie's chest. The seal was the strongest chakra binding seal known to humans. It was known to be able to contain demon chakra now they prayed that fact wasn't a lie. The chakra faded away as Killer Bee fell to the ground knocked out.

"What is going on?" asked a Mist Ninja

"Gather your things and prepare to move, the armies are returning to their villages at once." ordered Au "We don't want all our forces whipped out in a single battle."

Meanwhile in the Demon world the grand council was meeting once again.

"So it seems that the foxes aren't the only one who can't control a former human." stated the wolf leader Caden

"We believed that he had been reformed, he seemed happy that his clan while split up amongst the wolves ,horses and bears where alive." explained the demon tiger Vachan "all that was needed was to find him a mate capable of breeding and we would have strong cubs."

"Well I am guessing he will be killed now?" asked Caden

"That isn't your business." stated the crowned Prince Gamba "We came to discuss how we are going to deal the humans now knowing about us and our plans."

"I saw we strike now and take them all." stated the Ant Queen Adeer

"It will take about a month for the new batch of generation six drug to grow." said Val "If we do attack we would have to hold the humans in camps until they are turned."

"So….?" asked Adeer

"We don't have the resources to do that fully." stated Achak of the demon horses "It would be easier to let the humans take care of themselves for the moment."

"Besides it will allow us to rate the humans one last time when we attack their villages." said Malik

"I agree." stated Gamba "It will also give the humans times to learn of us….saves time when we finally turn them."

"True." stated the bear leader Kenadia as the other demons apart from Adeer nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the Namikaze den Sakura and Naruto where still just looking at each other.

"You want us to fake a relationship?" asked Naruto

"It would make them think you accepted demon hood or at least Sakura did and they may lower their guard just a bit." said Minato "However that won't be enough you would have to become demons to pass though the village."

"Also getting to the edge of their defenses unnoticed would be easier." explained Kushina

"Ok, but faking a relationship how do you that?" asked Naruto

"Sleeping in the same bed, cuddling and generally being close to each other, maybe even kissing." added Adria with a smile. 'Who know what could happen."

"I like this, idea." said Inner Sakura with a huge smile on her face.

"Sakura what do you think?" asked Naruto as he looked toward Sakura with those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"Yes….yes…god yes." screamed Inner Sakura

"Worth a try." said Sakura "However we can't just start suddenly we have to make it look natural."

'But it is, natural." said Inner Sakura "We have dreamed of being wrapped in those strong arms for years."

"How do we do that?" asked Naruto

Before anyone could say anything the sound of the door opening upstairs caused everyone to shut up.

"Seth is back." said Adria as Adria grabbed out the map showing the location of the guards, however the sound of another pair of footsteps caused everyone to wonder who where the other foxes were.

"Naruto I have two people who want to talk to you." yelled Seth's voice from the top floor "He also wants to talk to Sakura."

"Who would want to talk to us?" asked Naruto as he walked up the stairs to the ground floor with Sakura right behind him.

"_Just look at that but." _ thought Inner Sakura as Sakura tried not to look but the movement of his tail drew her eye to it.

They reached the top floor they where greeted by the sight of Seth along with a two other demon foxes. One was a vixen with dark pink almost red fur, a thin strip of white fur ran down her stomach and ended around her privates. Unlike any of the Namikaze clan which had their stomach fur run down to their café mussels. Standing beside her was a male fox with pure deep orange fur, he didn't have other fur colors however his around his eyes where rings of dark fur which shot up to the tips of his ears.

"Kyuubi." Whispard Naruto as he looked at the orange fox.

"Actually Naruto Kyuubi is just a rank, sort of like Jonnin is a rank however I was the one sealed inside you." explained Kado "My real name is Kado son of Milak of the Kettu clan."

"And why should I care?" asked Naruto

"Naruto he is the sole male kit to the head of the Kettu pack." Stated Seth as Naruto looked at his brother.

"Again I ask why I should care?" asked Naruto

"Seth you have to remember Naruto and Sakura spent their lives up until this point in the human world asking them about the Kettu pack is like asking you about the Hyuuga clan." said Kado

"The Hyuuga clan?" asked Seth "Who are they?"

"I'll let your brother explain that later." said Kado as he looked toward the vixen "And this is the love of my life, my mate Talia."

"I remember you." said Sakura as she looked at Talia "You came to the leaf to get Adria."

'I am surprise you remembered that with that head injury." said Talia

"So why are you here?" asked Naruto

"I wanted to talk to you." answered Kado

"Also I brought you some things Sakura." Said Talia as she tossed a bag to Sakura which she caught in mid air "My mate forgot to pack some things a human female would need."

"Thanks I guess but it doesn't excuse what you are doing to us." said Sakura

"I know it isn't the best method but it has to be done." said Talia "I am one of the only females left who could have kits and Kado is one of the only males not left sterilized. If we don't new members of our race we will die out."

"So you are going to remove an entire race to save your own race." Said Naruto

"Not just ours but seven races in total." Said Kado "Besides you are with your family now, I thought you would be happy."

"If you hadn't taken then I would have had them while I grew up." Stated Naruto

"Well you have them now." said Talia "And the way Kado explains it you now have the vixen you love beside you and she is with you."

"_Naruto-kun loves us?" _asked Sakura

"_Yes….this is perfect." _added Inner Sakura

"Who says I love Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with a slight blush as he tried not to look at Sakura

"Naruto I spent 20 years inside your mind I know what you dream at night and believe me even after that Hyuuga heiress Hinata admitted her love for you, you still dreamed of Sakura." said Kyuubi as Naruto gulped he knew he was trapped. "Just like I also know Sakura wants you."

"What?" asked Naruto

"Please it was clear to half the village that you two wanted each other, the way you both checked each other out when you think no one else is watching and the way you act around each other." said Kuya

"Kuya I don't think either one of them wanted you spilling their private information." said Talia

"Sorry but both of them just need a good kick in their tails sometimes." said Kado

"You never said why you are here?" asked Naruto

"Just seeing how you are settling in." answered Kado "And to let you know the moment you are fully turned the council wants to see you."

"What council?" asked Naruto

"The council that is charge of this village." explained Kado "They want to meet who will be second chair for the Namikaze pack."

"Second chair?" asked Seth

"I didn't think I would have to explain that to you, Seth" said Kado with a laugh

"What does second chair mean?" asked Naruto

"It means whenever the grand council comes together for a full meeting you would be second in charge of the Namikaze pack after your father." explained Talia "It's generally the first born male of any pack who takes the second chair and when the head of the pack dies or retires they take the first chair."

"Kado we better get going, your father will want to speak to you about how we are going to deal with the humans." Said Talia as Naruto glared at her "Naruto in time all the humans will be demons so it is likely that some of your friends will soon be here with you."

Without another word Talia and Kado walked out the door leaving Naruto, Sakura and Seth in the main room. Suddenly Seth took off down one of the flight of stairs toward his room on the second floor. Naruto and Sakura didn't really want to talk or even look at each other both of them wondering if what Kado said about their feelings where true.

Meanwhile Lady Tsunade along with Ino stormed though the main gate of the Hidden Leaf , standing there waiting for them was the two senior members of the council Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Lady Tsunade thanks for returning and stopping your talk of demons." said Homura as sudden Shikaku Nara appeared. During the war Shikaku Nara had taken on the role of forming the battle plans of not only the Leaf but for all ninja forces, his intelligence was surpassed only by two people not that he would ever admit that is son and his girlfriend were smarter than him.

"Lady Hokage we got reports coming out from Iron country that Samuria village is burning." said Shikamku as Mitokado and Koharu looked at Shikamku.

"The demons attacked the meeting." stated Tsunade as Mitokado and Koharu turned their attention to the Hokage. "The Kages are all pulling their forces out of the occupied country in order to better defend their villages."

"How did you escape?" asked Shikamku

"You can thank Itachi Uchiha." stated Tsunade "He wants humanity to live."

"You can't be serious?" asked Koharu

"I am….Mifune was really a demon and he knows all of our defenses." stated Tsunade

"If what you said is true then we are in trouble." said Shikamku "They know everything about us but we know next to nothing about them."

"Wrong." said Ino as she tossed a scroll to Shikamku "Itachi gave us this information….it probably cost him his life."

"We will have to make it count." stated Shikamku

Night was quickly falling over the combined ninja base, the Kumogakure ninja had already left and the Iwagakure had left before everyone else. Shikamaru Nara was rushing around making sure everything the Leaf had brought to run the massive base.

"Shikamaru we should be ready to head out within the hour." stated Shino

"We will leave in half an hour." stated Shikamaru

"Yes, sir." said Shino as he went off to hurry the process along.

"Shikamaru." said a voice that caused Shikamaru to calm down and yet cause his heart to race as a small yet powerful hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Temari." said Shikamaru as he turned toward his girlfriend, Temari of the sand. When he was younger he always said he wanted to marry an average looking woman and have an average life. He certainly wasn't having a normal life and Temari wasn't an average looking girl. She was just over two years older than him and the only one who matched his intelligence. She challenged him both mentally and physical, there were times she drove him up the wall but he loved it all the same.

"The sand is ready to leave." answered Temari as Shikamaru looked at her in those dark green eyes. Shikamaru lowered his head he had known this was coming.

"Alright." said Shikamaru "Just be careful."

"I will be little boy." said Temari with a grin as she kissed him on the cheek, maybe it was her way of toying with him by kissing him there instead of his lips but all the same he loved it

'Temari." said Shikamaru as she started to walk away.

"Until we meet again." said Temari with a smile as she walked away

Later that night after yet another tense dinner in the Namikaze household Sakura walked out the door of her room and into the darkened living area. The only light came from two small electric candles by the staircases leading upstairs in case of fire. It seemed just a little bit lighter than normal as she moved toward Naruto's door.

"_Alright here we go." _said Sakura as she opened the door only to step into Naruto's bedroom. The bedroom had changed a little bit since Sakura had seen it before, both team seven's photo the one with Sasuke and the other with Sai now sat on the dresser with Naruto's forehead protector lying in-between them. The room was bathed in light from a lamp located by the night stand.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto as his eyes widened at what Sakura was wearing. It was almost as if she had stepped out of one of his less perverted fantasies, she had on a pink top which rang around her breast with two strings running over her shoulders. The top hugged her breast and moved down to her belly button. There was a slight flower pattern around the top, the pink and white fur from the transformation ran up a bit more then the top. Naruto's eyes slowly moved down past the tone female midriff to her bikini bottom to those shapely legs, the pink flesh turned to black fur about the same height where her boots would have been. Her singe tail moved behind her the tip never touching the ground.

"_Just look at him checking us out." _said Inner Sakura "_And Check him out."_

"_Ya." _answered Sakura as she looked at Naruto he had on a pair of black shorts and an orange shirt, his arm muscles could clearly be seen including his ANBU tattoo on his upper right arm. His blonde tail moved behind him as, both his and her tail were slowly waging.

"Naruto." said Sakura

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Naruto

"Because I normally wear this when I sleep." answered Sakura "Talia brought it in the bag and we need to sell sleeping together."

'Ya, sorry." answered Naruto as he looked toward the bed. "So you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Naruto we are trying to fool your brother who happens to sleep next door all he would have to do is walk in and see that you are sleeping on the floor and the whole operation is blown." said Sakura

'I know but…." said Naruto

'Listen, it's a big bed and as long as we both remain dressed everything should be fine." said Sakura as she sat down on the bed.

"Alright, just don't hit me if I do something wrong while I sleep." answered Naruto as he got into bed on the other side.

"_Oh we will hit you, but only in that kinky sort of way." _said Inner Sakura

"Night Naruto." said Sakura as she turned off the light

"Night Sakura." said Naruto as both of them closed their eyes and tried to sleep, their backs to each other and trying to stay as far away from each other both of them afraid of what they may to the other once they fell asleep.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the set up I am doing. Once again I will not update on Monday so I can enjoy New Years Eve and day. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will see you all in the New Year. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 One Hell of a Morning **

It was almost three in the morning but still the Leaf army was on the move, they had no plan on stopping until they reached the leaf, village. While a lot of the ninjas where tired they kept going during the war forced matches where common place. To help move the armies a new technique was devolved surprising by Naruto. Whenever Naruto got tired he would create a shadow to carry him while he slept. Normally a shadow clone would disappear once a person fell asleep or was knocked out, maybe do to the fact that Naruto used shadow clone so much he was able to keep a shadow clone out even while he was asleep. The rest of the army had adopted the method a ninja would carry a fellow ninja for two hours allowing the other to sleep.

"Shikamaru we need to rest." stated Kiba

"We have to make to the Leaf as soon as possible." stated Shikamaru as they kept jumping from tree branch to as they crossed into fire country, they where at least five hours away from the Leaf village at full speed.

Seth Namikaze gowned as he got out of bed, he couldn't help but look at clock as he got into the shower before heading out into the main living area.

"I hate early morning training." said Seth as he rubbed sleep from his eyes; he had an hour before he had to be at the academy. The sound of the door opening caused Seth to look as his sister walked out of her own room, stretching as she walked out her door.

"So little brother are you ready to get back to training." laughed Adria as Seth glared at his sister, they both where not morning foxes in fact the only person who was a morning person was their father Minato.

"What do you think?" asked Seth

"What is it Dad always says I hate Mondays?" laughed Adria as Seth moved toward Naruto's door. "What are you doing? Naruto doesn't have to go to training like we do."

"I want to make sure he is there." Said Seth as he pushed the door open letting the light from the living room flow into the darkened bedroom. Seth's eyes widened as he closed the door almost instantly. Adria walked over and opened the door again and was greeted by the sight of a large mass near the center of the bed with four tails hanging over the bottom of the bed, three blonde and one pink every one of them slowly moving back in forth happily. The sound of a pair of slow breathing could be heard, the quick sniff told her nothing had happened but still she knew this wasn't faking. Slowly she closed the door trying not to wake her older brother and Sakura.

"Looks like big brother and Sakura got lonely last night." said Adria with a smile as she started up the stairs. She stopped half way up only to see Seth still standing in the second floor living area. "Seth it isn't that surprising."

"No…but Naruto had three tails now." said Seth

"Your point? So he has more tails then you now? He is older and better trained he will probably have eight or nine tails just like Dad when he is done turning." explained Adria

"It's just mom and dad said they grew one tail and the rest grew in on once they were done turning." said Seth

'They also said that different things turned first." said Adria "I mean Naruto and Sakura grew fur in different part of their bodies, things happen in different orders."

"I guess." Said Seth as the two Namikaze siblings went upstairs to grab their breakfast before going out for their morning training. They walked up into the kitchen to find their dad eating his own breakfast before heading out for his job as a high level instructor at the Military Academy. He had gotten the reputation among the trainers as being one of the best but also one of the least trust do to his human support.

"Morning." said Minato with a smile.

"Morning Dad are you going to be the one in charge of the morning training?" asked Seth hoping that his father would train him in front of his friends.

"No, they want me to have a meeting with the command." said Minato

"Want to know how the leaf would react to the news about demons do they?" asked Adria

"They can ask all they want but I am not telling them." said Minato

"Why not?" asked Seth "If you went along and told them everything then it will save lives."

"True, but when I joined the leaf ninja core and again when I became Hokage that I wouldn't betray the Leaf village or its people." stated Minato "Put that on top of the fact they shouldn't even turn humans then I can't tell them anything."

Seth was about to start arguing when his father started again.

'Seth, lets save this debate for another time when neither one of us is as tired or have to rush to get to where we need to be." said Minato "

"Alright." said Seth as the three of them headed out.

A little bit over an hour later Sakura Haruno's eyes fluttered a bit before closing again, she didn't want to wake up the bed was too warm and the sleep too good. She felt so safe and so at peace as if nothing else mattered. Then there was the smell the smell of the forest in spring mixed in with Ramon noodles…Naruto's smell.

"Naruto." said Sakura as she opened her eyes fully as she started to sense where her body was. She was lying on her side with her face pushed ever so softly against Naruto's chest. One of Naruto's hands had found its way to the back of her head while the other rested in between her shoulder blades. Her arms had moved to wrap itself around his arm holding him tight just like he was holding her. Judging from their position it was also clear that sometime during the night they had both moved to the center of the bed.

"_This is heaven." _ said Inner Sakura as Sakura pushed her face deeper into Naruto's shirt, inhaling more of his scent.

"_Yes." _answered Sakura with a smile as she closed her eyes again. Maybe it was Sakura's movement as she pulled herself closer to him that woke Naruto up.

Naruto's blue eyes slowly opened only to widen as he saw the mound of pink hair resting just below his chin on the soft spot of his neck. Then there was the smell the scent of strawberries and wild flowers. He looked down to see the position his body had moved to in the night.

"_Sakura-chan." _ thought Naruto with a smile as he looked down at something he always dreamed about. Sakura asleep in his arms, both of them in an embrace of the other. Naruto slowly pulled back to get a better look only to have Sakura pull him back.

"_She is so beautiful." _said Naruto to himself as he looked at Sakura, he could never explain why he loved her so much it wasn't just physical while that played a part, and it wasn't just her altitude a which was both forceful and yet gentle. No there was something else that mixed with those two. _"No…she loves Sasuke…she can't possible love me…..this is just a trick we are doing….but"_

Naruto couldn't control himself as he felt his manhood harden as it began to push against his shorts.

"Shit." whispered Naruto as he tried to think of a cold mountain stream but when the sleeping Sakura moved even closer to him, Naruto's member began pressing even more against the shorts until it was actually poking Sakura. Sakura's eyes began to open once again '_I have to get out of this before she wakes up."_

Little did he know Sakura wasn't asleep.

"_Come on lets tear off those shorts and let his rather big friend free." stated Inner Sakura with a perverted grin._

"_No." _stated Sakura back_ "I am not going to let his foxhood free no matter how much it wants to get out now."_

"_Foxhood?" _asked Inner Sakura with a smile

"_Manhood." _corrected Sakura as Naruto finally slip free of her grasp and out of bed. The sound of Naruto moving against the wall meant Sakura couldn't fake being asleep anymore as opened her eyes and looked toward Naruto.

"Sakura-chan it was an accident." said Naruto "I didn't mean to get that close."

"It's ok Naruto." said Sakura "Judging from the fact that we both are in the center of the bed means we both moved….it was all an accident."

"_The only accident wasn't jumping on him….pinning him down and having some fun." _stated Inner Sakura

"Naruto…" said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

"You have two more tails." answered Sakura as Naruto looked behind him to see he now had three of the fur covered tails. The tails seamed to move on their own without much thought but when Naruto focused on them he could control them almost the same way a person breaths without thinking but a person could control their breathing.

"Another change." said Naruto as Sakura got out of bed.

"Alright we need to know how much we changed, so why don't you go into the bathroom and see if anything else had changed." said Sakura "I'll head to my room and take a look."

Sakura walked out the door leaving Naruto alone in his room; she started walking across the living room heading toward her room.

"So how did fake sleeping with my son go?" asked Kushina as she appeared only feet away from Sakura.

"Well if Adria stopped in to see us like we planned then it should be good." Said Sakura as she noticed Kushina wasn't looking that happy. She looked like a mix of pissed off and angry. Her seven tails where moving behind her, something Sakura had only seen a few times. Most of the time all the Namikaze clan members kept their multiple tails condensed to a single tail "Is something wrong?"

"No…however I have something to tell you." said Kushina as she stepped down the stairs until she was eye level with Sakura. The two vixens where very slimier in height with Sakura being a hair taller but for all purpose they were the same however Sakura could tell Kushina was in control of this talk "I wasn't there for my son while he was growing up to protect him from all the things a mother should."

"Your time with him was stolen from you." Said Sakura

"Yes." Answered Kushina "And I find myself in a difficult position, I know he is an adult but he is still my little boy. So know this if you hurt him you will deal with me."

"_Well this is one thing we never thought of in the dreams about Naruto-kun." _ said Inner Sakura _"Mother in law."_

"I have no intention to hurt Naruto." said Sakura as she looked into Kushina's violet blue eyes with her own sea green eyes.

"Good, because if this fake relationship turns real and then you break my son's heart you will pay for it." said Kushina as she walked away from Sakura.

"_Just think when we do mate with Naruto, we will be living with her." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura walked into her own room locking the door behind her. She didn't even bother to head to the bathroom, as she pulled off her top and bottom to show what she already felt the itchiness, over the course of the night the fur around her body.

"Crap." said Sakura as she looked at herself, from her breast down to her privates was now covered with fur, in a way it reminded her of a one piece swim suit. White fur ran between her breasts spreading out around her stomach before stopping around her privates. The rest of her body was covered with pink fur the same shade as her hair; slowly she turned around checking her back in the small mirror. It was empty apart from her tail which moved behind her gracefully. She now looked more fox then human with fox like feet covered with black fur up to where here boots used to be and black fox ears.

"Just fucking great." stated Sakura as she reached under into her bag and grabbed a small scroll. She unsealed the scroll as a small amount of medical supplies appeared. "At least this will provide me with some information."

She quickly drew some blood placing it inside a vile alongside the other samples she had taken from herself. She could never tell Ino but one of the reasons why she wore bindings around her breast was the fact it allowed her to hide a small scroll in it. After taking the blood sample she placed it back in its hiding space. Sakura got dressed however her cloths minus the shoes and socks just felt itchy but she dealt with it all the same as she stepped out into the living room. Standing there was Naruto dressed in a black shirt with his orange pants.

"How bad?" asked Sakura

"Not bad." answered Naruto "Apart from these tails and my finger nails are now black nothing."

"I have fur over most of the central part of my body and it is already driving me up the wall." answered Sakura "You looking at the map."

"Ya…but I can't help but wonder why do we change more at night?" asked Naruto

"Well you do most of your growing when you're asleep so maybe the turn works like that." explained Sakura

"I wish we could see this place for ourselves it would make it so much easier." said Naruto as he leaned forward resting his hand on his forehead.

"_Naruto-kun is stressed." _Thought Sakura

"_Well I know how we could relive that stress." _said Inner Sakura

"_You pervert."_ said Sakura back

"_Actually I was thinking of a sparring session since Naruto has all this pent up energy that he needs to release."_ said Inner Sakura

"_Oh…ya, that could work."_ said Sakura back

"B_ut we can see where your mind is." _added Inner Sakura with a grin.

"Naruto I have an idea….maybe a sparring session will help." said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto "How will that help."

"Well we will have to fight like demons in order to reach the portal and we spent the past days inside we need to get out." explained Sakura

"I don't know if this place has a training field." said Naruto

"Naruto, this is like their version of the Hyuuga main house and that has an indoor and outdoor training field." explained Sakura

Meanwhile a tired but intact Leaf Shinobi army arrived at the main gates of the Leaf village.

"Welcome back Shikamaru." said Kakashi as he stood waiting for the ninjas to arrive.

"Thanks what is the condition here?" asked Shikamaru as the two of them started walking toward the Hokage building.

"No sign of any demons but that doesn't mean anything." explained Kakashi "Lady Tsunade wants you to report to the planning room at once."

"I figured as much." stated Shikamaru

"Any word on Naruto and Sakura?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing good." said Kakashi "Tsunade has been looking over some of the files Itachi gave her, she thinks they are likely already showing demon traits and they may actually be siding with the demons."

"How so?" asked Shikamaru

"Something about the newer version of drug they use to turn people making them like it." explained Kakashi

"So we can't trust Sakura if she shows up but what of Naruto?" asked Shikamaru

"Maybe but I wouldn't." said Kakashi as Shikamaru stopped and looked at the leader of team seven.

"They are your students how could you not trust them?" asked Shikamaru

"Tell me what does Naruto want most of all?" asked Kakashi as Shikamaru thought about it for a moment.

"Marry Sakura and become Hokage." stated Shikamaru as Kakashi shock his head.

"No, he wants something more." stated Kakashi

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"A family." answered Kakashi as Shikamaru thought about it. "Yes…being Hokage is his dream job but he wants a family more than that, with Sakura and I would bet even to this day he dreams about being with his family. Having a father and a mother, siblings."

"And the demons can give him all that." said Shikamaru

"Yes, he mentally may not side with the demons but I would bet he likes having the family plus he probably has Sakura." said Kakashi "Those mean more to him then the Hokage chair."

**Well I am back, hope you liked this chapter. I normally update on Fridays but I decided that if my Favorite NFL team, the Cincinnati Bengals wins on Saturday I will update again so you get an early chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Preparations**

Shikamaru Nara walked into a hidden room located near the center of the Hokage Building; the room was dominated by a large table with a map of the ninja nations. In one corner of the table was a zoomed detail map of fire country, the other corner had a map of the Village itself. Located on the map where different movable symbols with the locations of different military unites down as far as the squad level. Nicknamed the war room it was beating heart of the Leaf village command and control.

"Father." said Shikamaru as his father Shikaku Nara.

"Shikamaru good to have you back." said Shikaku without even looking up at his son "We are dealing with a real conundrum here."

"How bad?" asked Shikamaru as he moved toward his dad

"Bad." answered Shikaku "They know all of our plans to defend the village from an attack."

"Do we have an idea what we are up against, apart from the demon races we saw in Iron country?" asked Shikamaru

"What races did you see?" asked Shikaku

"A wolf, Panther, Snake, Fox and when we first came into contact with Adria we saw a lion get killed." stated Shikamaru

"There is also Tigers, Bears, Horses and Ants. The rest of the demon races are dead according" explained Shikaku "Lady Tsunade is going over some of the medical information Itachi gave us but we can make some educated guesses."

"Such as the demons may share some traits with the animal counterpart we know." said Shikamaru as his father nodded his head.

"An average ant can lift 50 times its body size imagine that brought up to human size." stated Shikaku "A lot of snakes have venom which could kill in a single bit."

"Wolves, Tigers, Lions and Panthers all top of the line predators." stated Shikamaru "A charging Bear, a wild horse are powerful animals."

"Foxes crafty animals which can find ways to survive almost anywhere." stated Shikaku "Not to mention they are great at hiding."

"So we have to plan a defense against all that and we can't use any of our old plans." said Shikamaru as he looked at the map of the leaf village and fire country. "Do we have any idea of their numbers?"

"No but one on one they are likely far more powerful than us." stated Shikaku "And the Hokage wants a general plan within the hour."

"This is going to be hard." stated Shikamaru as he looked at the map wondering how he could plan a way to defend his village.

Unaware of the headache Naruto and Sakura walked out of the back door onto a wooden padio into what they believed to be the backyard of the Namikaze den, there was a large yard surrounded by nine foot tall hedges cutting it off from the outside. There was a stone path leading toward a Gazebo in the center by some flowers around it. Two large oak trees where located on either side of the stone path. They both looked them at the house, instead of the normal looking house, it looked like a large gently sloping hill covered with grass on it.

"Well I guess foxes want to have their houses blend in with nature." said Sakura as Naruto turned away from the house and started slowly walking toward the Gazebo his head was down and his hands where in his pockets. "Naruto? What is wrong?"

"Nothing." said Naruto as he kept walking "Normally a training field is in the back."

Naruto was correct in the very back was a large grass field to the untrained it looked like normal grass field nothing special, however to the trained shinobi they could see the impressions in the ground from people fighting and falling.

"Here is the training field." stated Naruto

"Naruto what is wrong?" asked Sakura again

"Nothing." answered Naruto

"Naruto I have been your teammate for years I know when something is wrong." stated Sakura "Don't you dare try and pull that nothing crap again."

"It's just…..I have so much on my mind" started Naruto "It is just a little bit overwhelming."

'That is why we are here, maybe a good fashion spar will clear your mind." stated Sakura

"Maybe so what are the rules?" asked Naruto

"Well we don't want to blow up your back yard so let's make it close quarters no weapons, no Justus." explained Sakura

"Not that we have any weapons to use." said Naruto as he moved into the center of the field, Sakura moved across from him. When she stepped out onto the grass with now fox like feet, it felt strange but good as the grass brushed against the pads at the bottom of her feet. For a moment Sakura closed her eyes as she smelled the mid September air.

"You ready?" asked Naruto as Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto was in a stance with his knees bent and one of his arms out and the other pulled back closer to his body. His three tails moved behind him. Sakura got into a stance herself angling her body to give Naruto the smallest profile she could of herself, the tip of her own tail hovered just above the grass. She double checked that her gloves where on tight.

"Whenever you are." answered Sakura as Naruto charged forward with his fist flying toward Sakura's face. She raised her hand blocking Naruto's attack with her forearm as she brought her other fist around to deliver a body shot to Naruto's gut. She was within inches of hitting him when he suddenly changed his direction forcing Sakura to miss.

'_How in the world? There is no way he could have moved out of that attack, his momentum was going forward he couldn't have changed direction without pushing off something."_ thought Sakura _"His Tail….he must have pushed off the ground with it."_

"_You might want to pay attention." _stated Inner Sakura as Sakura looked up just in time to see Naruto's leg coming in for a body shot. Sakura slide under the kick passing right under Naruto's body. As she passed under Naruto she grabbed onto his down leg with her hand. She flipped her body over so legs came up, wrapping around Naruto's neck. Once they were locked around his neck she flipped his side ways so that he landed on the ground. Naruto was stunned as he suddenly found himself on the ground with Sakura sitting on his chest with her hand on his neck and her legs pinned under him.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Naruto

"Did you think I was just sitting on my ass when you where away for all those long term missions after the war?" asked Sakura "Tenten been teaching Ino and I how to do that, however I never thought it would work on you."

"_Also it seemed a lot easier, could that be because of the transformation?" _ thought Sakura as she stored the information for later.

"Wasn't expecting it." answered Naruto

"What did Kakashi-sensei always tell us about close quarter combat?" asked Sakura

"Expect the unexpected." said Naruto "Do you want to get up so we can go again."

"Not used to being on bottom Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto blushed as Sakura leaned forward to slip her legs out from under Naruto. As the two of them stood up and got back into stances.

"You ready?" asked Sakura

"Whenever you are." Answered Naruto as Sakura charged forward to keep sparing with Naruto, neither one of them aware that they were being watched. Standing in the shade of gazebo was Naruto's mother Kushina Namikaze.

"_He fights like his father." _thought Kushina as her son tried to kick Sakura's head _"He is holding back."_

While Kushina watched she couldn't help but remember years ago when Minato and her first fought on that field.

**Flashback**

"We need to find a way out of here." whispered Kushina as her new fox claws smashed against Minato's new claws. They had just finished transforming over two weeks ago.

'Yes.' whispered Minato back as he jumped back before running though hand signs. "Lightening style…."

Minato never had a chance to finish as had to dodge a fireball sent by his wife. The next moment his wife was trying to punch him in the gut.

"We have to get back to Naruto.' stated Kushina as Minato blocked each one of her attacks.

"Don't worry we will.' said Minato with a smile as the two of them kept up their fight hiding their escape planning from anyone who may have been listening.

**End Flashback**

Kushina lowered her head for a moment, they never did make it back to the human world and her son had to grow up alone. She would never forgive herself for that and not protecting her son from becoming a demon.

"I win." Said Naruto he pinned Sakura to the ground with her arms pinned from their appearance they had tripped over each other and Naruto had landed on top of each other. Kushina's eyes widened as she watched it happen. Sakura slowly lifted her head toward Naruto as she rubbed her cheek lovingly against Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura pulled away with a deep blush on her face.

"_My God, did I just do that?"_thought Sakura

"_You did what both of us have wanted you to do for years, now just go ahead and finish the deal."_ Answered Inner Sakura back as Naruto got off the ground. His eyes where as wide as dinner plates and he looked confused.

"Naruto." started Sakura

"It is ok, it's the transformation it is messing with your mind." stated Naruto as he looked for a reason for Sakura's sudden affection. "Let's just forget it happened."

Back in the war room Shikamaru was beginning to form a plan to win against the demons however he still had to get approval from Lady Tsunade or three quarters of the council. If neither one of those groups approved his strangity then only the Daimyo could put his plan into action and that wasn't going to happen, not with what his plan called for.

"I think we may have the best plan we can come up with." said Shikamaru to his father as the door leading into the war room opened as four more people entered the room. Leading them was Lady Tsunade, followed by Sai, Hinata and lastly Kakashi.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku do you have a plan?"asked Tsunade

"Yes, but you aren't going to like it." said Shikamaru as he took a deep breath "From Adria we know that the Demons don't have the numbers to last in a drawn out war however they are stronger and everyone of us they take improve their strength."

"Just like how they took Naruto and Sakura, they will now be working for the demons.' stated Sai

"Naruto-kun will never turn against the Leaf." snapped Hinata

"Hinata I may agree with you. Neither one of them would turn against the Leaf however we can't be sure of anything at the moment." stated Tsunade before looking at Shikamaru "What is your plan?"

"It will probably be better if you tell us what you know first." said Shikaku

"Shizune is still going over the medical information but we do know some of the people they plan to target." stated Tsunade

"Ino told me that they wanted everyone." stated Sai

"They do but they have high priority targets, people they want more than others." explained Tsunade

"Just like how we had different levels of targets during a missions." added Kakashi

"Yes." said Tsunade as she pulled out a copy of the list. "We now know who they want more than others."

"Does it say what race they are going to become?" asked Kakashi

"Apart from Naruto No." said Tsunade "The list was only for the Leaf and was pretty old, it has Naruto's genin photo on it."

"Anyone we know on it?" asked Shikamaru

"Everyone apart from Naruto, Sakura and a hand full of others are already turned, here or dead." stated Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade they have been taking people who died, anyone on that list who is dead may be alive only as a demon." stated Shikamaru as Lady Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked down at the list.

"Lady Tsunade who is on the list?" asked Hinata

"A few." answered Tsunade softly as she looked toward Shikamaru.

"Like who?" asked Shikamaru

"Shikamaru….Asuma is on this list." said Tsunade as Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Asuma is alive?" asked Shikamaru

"We don't know that Shikamaru.' stated his father "That is just a list we don't know how many they took if any."

"Right." said Tsunade as she took her eyes off the list. "Shikamaru what is your plan?"

"Basically Lady Tsunade we can't win this war and at the same time keep the village under our control.' Stated Shikamaru as the other Leaf Ninjas looked at him "To win this war we have to give up the village, it is just too big to control."

"You want to give up on the Leaf?" asked Hinata

"Not on the Leaf itself but on the village, it is just too big of a target to hold." stated Shikamaru "If we commit all our forces to defending the village and the villagers we will likely lose within two months. We need to spread out move into the country side. Small groups of fifty people or less will be able to stay steps ahead of the Demons and at the same time strike back when they can."

"Hit and run, that is your plan?" asked Sai

"That is the later phase, in the first phase we fake holding the village." stated Shikamaru

"See they know that our ninjas will fight to the death to defend the village and her people." stated Shikaku "Luckily the bunkers we have under the Hokage Mountain is the focal point of several of the old underground rivers which drains into the reservoir. The villagers and most of the ninja core would be able to use those tunnels to escape."

"You said most?" asked Tsunade

'Yes, because in order for this plan to work some people will have to stay behind and either get killed our turned." stated Shikamaru as the others looked at him as if he was crazy. "Alright let me explain everything so that you can see why this is the best plan."

The sun was setting over the demon fox village after a slightly less tense supper Naruto was leaning against the wall in his father's workshop. His father was busy selecting boards from his supply for yet another project, neither him nor his son were saying anything. Every once in a while Naruto looked at his hand which was now covered with black fur up about halfway between his wrist and elbow with blonde fur covering the space between the end of black and his elbow. His finger nails had turned black and pointed making them more like claws than anything else.

"Mom told me you had a little instant with Sakura." said Minato as Naruto head snapped toward his father. "She watched your sparing session and what Sakura did."

"It was nothing, it was the drug working on her mind." said Naruto

"Naruto the transformation agent doesn't make people fall in love it makes them like being a demon." said Minato "Like the transformation itself and the power that comes from being a demon. If it caused people to fall in love then the demons would be happy, they could force people to mate and be done with it. "

"Isn't that what they are doing to Sakura-chan and me?" asked Naruto

"Naruto they are not forcing both of you into a locked room and saying have sex our you both die." said Minato "It is more like they believe the two of you being so close and the fact that the transformation does help bring out more animal like instincts."

"Then it was just the instincts nothing more." said Naruto

"Naruto I don't think you understand." said Minato as Naruto looked at him "Just because someone instincts are now more upfront doesn't mean they will jump on the first person they come across, the want have to be there first."

"I see." said Naruto "So your saying Sakura loves me?"

"I can't say that Naruto, however it is a possibility." said Minato as Naruto looked away.

"No it can't be." said Naruto

"I don't understand how it would be a problem?" asked Minato "Do you love her?"

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes, do you love someone else apart from her?" asked Minato

"No." whispered Naruto "But it doesn't change anything, Sakura-chan deserves the best and that isn't me."

"From what Kado said to the council you became the hero to Leaf after you defeated someone named Pain." said Minato "ANBU captain soon to become the Hokage sounds like you're the best in the Leaf."

"No I am not." stated Naruto "I will always be the demon's child, Sakura-chan deserves someone better then a demon and that was before all this happened."

"What?" asked Minato as he wondered what his son was talking about as his son started to walk away. "Naruto before you go I am going to tell you something my own told me about women."

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"A woman will choose who they want, you can't pick for them." said Minato "So Naruto let Sakura decide for herself."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Weakness**

Everything was quite at the Namikaze den as Sakura lied in bed looking at Naruto's back as he tried to sleep. Maybe it was because of the position they both awoke to in the previous morning or it was the fact that Naruto was confused about the show of affection that Sakura gave him but it was tensed between the two of them. Slowly Sakura got out of the bed and walked out of the room her claw tipped foot clicking once she started walking across the wooden floor of the second floor living area. Slowly she walked up the stairs to the ground floor, like the other rooms it was darkened with just enough light to see the outline of the furniture. Slowly Sakura walked into the kitchen turning on the lights, she closed her eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the sudden increase of light. After getting out a clean glass she opened the fridge and found a picture full of cold water. She poured herself a glass and put it away, she had just put the water back in the refrigerator when a voice spoke up.

"Having trouble sleeping." said a male voice as Sakura turned to see Naruto's father Minato Namikaze sitting at one of the table around the island in the middle of the kitchen. The strangest thing wasn't that he was a blonde demon fox but he sat in the kitchen in his human form with a white T-shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants.

"Yes." answered Sakura "Why are you up?"

"I heard you and I thought it was Seth trying to sneak out to hang out with his friends." answered Minato

"I see." answered Sakura "What is the real reason?"

"I am surprise you knew I was lying." stated Minato "Normally only Kushina knows when I am lying."

"Your right eye ticked a bit." explained Sakura "Naruto does the same thing when he tells a white lie."

"I see." chuckled Minato "I heard you coming up the stairs and I wanted to talk to you without my wife or my son around."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura as she sat down across the kitchen island from Minato.

"How is my son doing?" asked Minato

"As well as anyone could I guess." said Sakura "He is stressed and I know he has multiple things on his mind."

"Don't you have things on your mind?" asked Minato "Both of you are turning into demons and the threat to the Leaf. Not to mention getting back to the Leaf."

"I have to admit those are on my mind but I know there is nothing I can really do to stop this transformation without access to the transformation agent itself plus medical equipment." said Sakura "As for the Leaf, thanks to Adria they know the Demons are coming so they will be preparing to defend the village. As for getting to the back to the Leaf we will both have to be demons to get close to the portal and that means letting the transformations happen."

"Naruto must know all this." said Minato

"He does but…..there are some other issues that have come up." explained Sakura

"He isn't just thinking about the little check brush you did in the training field." stated Minato "So don't feel that it is your fault."

"How did you know about that?" asked Sakura

"Kushina saw it." explained Minato

"Oh…" said Sakura "Wait what did you mean Naruto's stress isn't my fault. I am the one who is trying to start a relationship with him even as we turn."

"I know that neither Kushina nor I would have gotten though the transformation and the loss of Naruto without each other." said Minato "Being with someone helps ease the pain."

"It must have been rough being here without your son." said Sakura as Minato nodded his head.

"I did things I never thought I would to try to get my son back." answered Minato

"What are you talking about you and Kushina kept trying to escape, what more could you do?" asked Sakura as Minato lowered his head.

"I'll let Naruto explain it to you." said Minato as Sakura raised an eyebrow "Now I have something to ask you."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Why would my son consider himself a demon child?" asked Minato as Sakura's eyes widened.

'When did he say that?" asked Sakura

"When I told him that the transformation agent doesn't cause people to fall in love with another person." said Minato "When I said he should give you and him a chance and he said is was a demon child."

"I see." said Sakura "I thought those wounds had healed but I guess something like that never truly heals."

"What never heals?" asked Minato

"Do you remember your last orders or was your orders really a demon clone?" asked Sakura

"Before I went to seal the Kyuubi I told Sarutobi that the village should see Naruto as a hero." Said Minato

"Well then the clone the demons left reinforced that." stated Sakura "The last orders you gave was for Naruto to be treated as a hero for containing the Kyuubi."

"Sounds like something I would say." said Minato

"Well the villagers didn't follow that." stated Sakura as Minato looked at her "They shunned him at the best, physically at the worst. They ransacked his apartment a few times and until he become a member of team seven he had no real friends. They called him demon and demon child."

"I see." said Minato as he lowered his head even more.

"I must admit I followed what the villagers did and I don't understand how Naruto could forgive me for that, but that is what Naruto is like he forgives." said Sakura as Minato nodded his head. "Those insults always seemed to roll of Naruto's back but I guess insults like that after so many years gets to you."

"I understand why he said that now." said Minato as Sakura looked at him "He said you deserved someone else because he was a demon child."

"How could he say that?" asked Sakura "If anything I am not worthy of him."

"I know Kushina would rather not have you in the house." said Minato as Sakura's eyes widened "But it isn't you it is more of the fact that she wants to be Naruto's mother and doesn't want to see him hurt by you. Personally she likes you but not the idea of you taking her place as the most important vixen in her kit's life."

"I see, I guess most mothers feel that way." said Sakura "I am just worried about my mother."

"I am sure she is fine." said Minato "Well I better go back to bed before Kushina starts sleeping in one of her crazy ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Unless someone is sleeping with her she has a habit to start sleeping in weird positions like with half her body on the floor or something weird like that." laughed Minato as he walked toward his and his wife's room.

Sakura put her glass in the sink and after turning off the lights she moved back downstairs and almost subconsciously she started walking toward Naruto's room. She opened the door to see Naruto lying where he was when she had left, his back to the center of the bed. Judging from the rate of his breathing and how he tensed up when she walked into the room meant he was still awake. Slowly Sakura lied down on the bed before looking at Naruto's back.

"Naruto I know your awake." said Sakura "Can I talk to you….please"

For what seamed like the longest time Naruto didn't move until finally rolled over and faced Sakura.

"Listen Naruto….I want to talk to you about what happened in the training field." Said Sakura

"It was just an accident." answered Naruto "Don't worry I understand."

"No…you don't." said Sakura as she took a deep breath "It was an accident but not in the way you think, the act was an accident but the feelings behind the act aren't."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura.

"What I am trying to say Naruto-kun is I think…." started Sakura as she closed her eyes

"Please don't finish that that sentence Sakura-chan." pleaded Naruto as he looked away.

"Naruto all I want to say is that I love you, Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed her hand on Naruto's check.

"No….you love Sasuke." said Naruto

"I had a childhood crush on him nothing more, I love you." said Sakura as Naruto tried to look away "Naruto you don't have to say anything but I needed you to know that I meant it. I know you are stressed about everything and hell I am stressed too you don't need me trying to start a relationship with you."

"Sakura, you deserve someone better than me." said Naruto

"And you deserve someone better than me." added Sakura as she moved just a little bit closer. "Naruto do you want me or not?"

"Yes, but not because you are forced to be with me." answered Naruto as his heart rate picked up.

"Have you ever known anyone to force me to do anything?" asked Sakura

"No." answered Naruto

"And I don't want to force your hand and I know you're probably more stressed then me; you're the next Hokage and suddenly have your family back." said Sakura as the two of them moved even closer

"Actually something else has been weighing on my mind more than that." stated Naruto

"Is it something your dad did." stated Sakura as Naruto looked at her "I ran into him when I was getting a drink. If your blaming him for sealing the Kyuubi he didn't know it was a trick.'

"It isn't that Sakura-chan." said Naruto softly as his eyes began to water.

"Please…tell me Naruto." said Sakura as she whipped away the tears with her fingers.

"To save my mom and sister, my Dad gave up on trying to get me." said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Naruto." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto to her placing his head on the soft spot of her neck as Naruto kept crying.

"He abandoned me." cried Naruto as Sakura held him close.

"You said he saved your mom and sister how?" asked Sakura

"He made it back to the Leaf to me." started Naruto in between tears "But they caught him as he knelt by my bed, if he didn't come with them and stop trying to get back they would take Adria from mom."

"Just let it all out Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as she held him close, it was rare for Naruto to show such weakness in fact that only real time Sakura saw Naruto this weak was when Jiriaya died. For a while Naruto just cried into Sakura's chest.

"He left me behind." cried Naruto

"Naruto…." said Sakura softly as she rubbed the back of his head and back just making him feel safe.

"You don't need to worry about this Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he pulled back a little bit from Sakura only to be pulled back.

"Naruto, you can't keep this all to yourself….let me help you." said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"Now get some rest Naruto.' added Sakura as she kissed Naruto's forehead.

The sun was coming up over the demon fox village as Sakura opened her eyes to see that Naruto had left her arms. Her eyes were still adjusting from the sleep, but she could make out the outline of Naruto standing by the dresser looking at the mirror. As her eyes adjusted some more she got a clearer look at Naruto, he appeared to be shirtless which caused Sakura to blush but she soon saw why. Naruto's back was now totally covered with deep blonde fur and it had wrapped its way partly around his front.

"Sakura-chan your up." said Naruto as he noticed Sakura sitting up a bit, instantly he moved toward his shirt. He pulled it over his head and almost instantly he starched his back. "Damn this fur is itchy."

"You're telling me." said Sakura as she got out of bed "Apart from your back anything?"

"I am not really." said Naruto "It seems like most of my back is now fox."

"I see." said Sakura "Do you mind if I use your restroom."

"No go right ahead." Answered Naruto as he sat down on the bed, trying not to think about how ichy fur was when it was contained by cloths. He had no real idea how long he sat there when the bathroom door opened and his eyes widened. Standing there was Sakura but it was unlike before she didn't have a shred of clothing on her. His eyes widened as he looked at her, her toes where now claws with her big toe forming a dir claw by her angle and deep black fur went up about half way between her ankles, then came pure pink fur the same shade of as her hair, that ran up her shapely legs with a thin line of snow white fur starting just above her knees and traveling up her inner leg before getting a little thicker around her privates. The White fur then spread out over her stomach before once again thinning as it traveled between her breasts before stopping at the base of neck which was still human with a shapely clump of thicker fur. Pink fur had covered the rest of her skin from the neck down with her arms covered in black fur around the hands and four arms. Her black fur covered ears where now near the top of her head and a single pink tail moved behind her.

"It seems that I am more fox then human now Naruto, I have fur over…." started Sakura

"I can see Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow before looking down at herself. Instantly she covered her privates as Naruto looked away.

"_Did I just really walk out of the bathroom without putting on any cloths?" _thought Sakura

"_Yes." _Answered Inner Sakura _"And the best part is you don't feel naked do you."_

"_No." _admitted Sakura as she moved her hands to her side uncovering herself as Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura-chan aren't you going to put some cloths on?" asked Naruto as he looked at into her eyes trying not to let his eyes go where they wanted to

"No." answered Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to show Naruto's weakness and have a talk between Minato and Sakura. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 A New Plan**

Once again the joint meeting room of the demon nations was full as the demon races came together once again.

"So why are we hear?" asked Malik as the demon fox representative sat down in his chair.

"We are here because Queen Adeer of the Demon Ants called this meeting." stated the tiger Vachan

"We also need to hear a report about the transformation of the humans from Orochimaru." stated Val

"First let's hear from Adeer." Stated the young crowned Prince of the Demon Cats Gamba

"It will be better if I wait until we hear the report from the snakes." Stated Adeer

"Very well." stated Gamba as he looked toward Val "Is Orochimaru ready to come before us?"

The Supreme Chancellor of the demon Snakes opened the door located behind him, almost instantly an almost pure white demon snake slithered into the room a single pure black strip ran down his back splitting apart around the cobra hood that covered the back of his neck and shoulders. His amber silted eyes the same he had as a human looked out around the room.

"Good day Demon Lords." stated the former sannin Orochimaru, he had been transformed using the third generation drug but he had embraced his demon hood so much that he was among the most trusted turned humans and head of medical research for the demon snakes. "I come with good news; the brewing of the transformation agent is ahead of schedule."

"What of the humans taken from the Samurai village?" asked the President of the Grand Herd of the demon horses Achak.

"They have just been sorted and being transformed as per the chooses of your aids." stated Orochimaru "5,610 humans where taken of those 3,160 where males and 2,450 where females. Of those 341 was determined to be too old to be transformed and where removed. There was five hundred children under the age of 12."

"Why where so few humans taken, that village had over 10,000 people in it." said Caden "That is over four thousand humans unaccounted for."

"Those are because we were not ready we strike originally with only four demons and later with a force of just under a hundred." stated Val "The Samurai put up a good fight buying time for their people to escape."

"So are they being transformed?" asked Gamba

"Most are a few have had holds placed on them." stated Orochimaru "And where placed in the center holding area."

"Holds?" asked the Grand Elder of the demon Bears, Kenadia

"Those humans who have high enough chakra levels or skills to qualify to be handpicked by you and those humans who are pregnant." stated Orochimaru

"Why not turn them right away like the others?" asked Gamba

"Because of the ten women we tested the transformation on while they where pregnant in all the cases the child died and half the woman died themselves." explained Orochimaru as the other leaders nodded their heads "We have held some humans for years why not hold them until they give birth and then we have two people to turn."

"Very well." said Caden

"Orochimaru I thank you for your services you are dismissed." stated Gamba

"Actually I have a question for him." stated the Queen of the Ants Adeer as she turned to look at Orochimaru "How many humans can we turn with the supplies we have?"

"We can turn three out of the five major ninja villages but none of the smaller or none ninja villages." Stated Orochimaru

"What about cleaning an entire country?" asked Adeer "Taking over the small and large villages."

"Depending the countries maybe one of the major nation and two or three of the smaller ones." stated Orochimaru

"What are you getting too Adeer?" asked Malik

"We need to transform the humans now….we can't possibly wait any longer, just last night one of our four remaining breeder queens died." stated Malik "If we lose any more we will no longer have enough to truly carry one our race."

"There where several females taken you could turn them into breeding queens." stated Val

"Not many females humans are the special protein in their bodies that would allow them to be used as breeding queens." stated Adeer "Only one in every thousand females can be used as breeding queens."

"So what do you want us to do, we can't take out all the ninja nations in one massive attack like we planned." Stated the demon panther and one of the most feared demons in the world Padak

"We only came up with that plan so that the humans couldn't develop a plan to fight back against us before we took them." stated Adeer "The Humans know about us now so that is now pointless."

"You want us to strike now?" asked Kenadia

"Yes, we take over one of the major nations and some of the smaller nations, turn them before moving on to the next nation." stated Adeer

"Ok say we do follow your idea which nation do we start with?" asked Gamba

"We can decide that but will you carry out the attacks." asked Adeer

"I am tired of waiting we should strike sooner rather than later." stated Val

"I can't believe I am agreeing with a snake." laughed Caden

"I would like to do some more detailed planning about which area to hit first but we can agree in principle." stated Malik

"I think we should do some more planning since we are changing the plan so quickly." said Kenadia as Achak nodded his head in agreement.

"It is your call my Prince." said Padak as the panther war hero looked at his young prince.

"Vachan." said Prince Gamba

"Yes, my Prince." said the white tiger in charge of the royal guard, Vachan.

"Assemble the Army." ordered Gamba

Meanwhile in the Leaf village Tsunade was looking at the medical reports from the file Itachi had thrown her while they were in Iron Country. Sadly the medical information was spotty and seemed more like medical theory then actual data.

"Any information Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune as she entered the room with a fresh cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Nothing much more then what we discovered the other day.' stated Tsunade "No information on the formal of the transformation agent only that is it is activated by the introduction of live demon chakra."

"Wait how can they add chakra into another chakra network." asked Shizune "Chakra devolves extremely fast outside the body, it takes a lot of control to control it outside of the body."

"They found a way to contain it outside the body." stated Tsunade as she read the scroll "The demon chakra sets the mold and the transformation agent starts a chain reaction which transforms the human chakra into demon chakra and rewrites the very DNA of the person. In a way it is almost as if they are being reborn as a demon because once the process is done they are 100% genetically demon."

"So Naruto and Sakura are likely demon?" asked Shizune

"They will be unless we can do something." stated Tsunade "Sakura may already be out of time."

"They have been gone only four days, surly turning a human into a totally different race can't take that little of time." stated Shizune

"If Itachi's report is to believed, the first people to be turned without dying was Minato and Kushina Namikaze." stated Tsunade "Every generation of drug after that works faster and has more effect on a person's mind. The latest version turns within 48 hours."

"My God." stated Shizune

"Have you sent copies of everything to the other nations?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, I sent the fastest Hawks we have to them." answered Shizune "I didn't send them copies of Shikamaru's plan only that we are currently developing a plan or the list of people from the Leaf who may have been turned."

"Good." said Tsunade in a flat tone.

"Lady Tsunade, I think you have to talk about this." said Shizune

"About what?" asked Tsunade

"The fact that Jiriaya is on the list of people they wanted turn from the Leaf, just like you are on the list." stated Shizune

"It also says in this report that once a person reaches the age that they can't have kids or are unable to have kids they don't get turned." stated Tsunade "So Jiriaya is dead."

"It also says that those people with skills or are powerful they turn." stated Shizune "Jiriaya could still be alive. They turned Orochimaru and he died around the same time as Jiriaya."

"I know." whispered Tsunade as she tried not to think that the demons may have taken not only Sakura and Naruto who she considered her children from her but Jiriaya too.

In the demon Fox village Sakura walked up the stairs of the Namikaze compound only to see Kushina Namikaze sitting with her back to the staircase with a book in her hand.

"Morning." said Kushina as she closed her book and stood up before actually seeing who was standing there. "More changes Sakura?"

"Ya." answered Sakura as she looked at herself "It's strange I mean I know I am nude but I don't feel Nude."

"As much as I hate to say it I understand what you mean, if you don't think about it you fail to realize it." Said Kushina

"Where is everyone?" asked Sakura

"Work and training." answered Kushina "I am actually suppose to go teach some of the younger students today."

"I see." said Sakura "I really want to thank you."

"For what?" asked Kushina

"I mean I have been a guest in your house for days and haven't done anything to help." Said Sakura

"Well you can cook a meal if you want, Tuesdays is the day Minato cooks and let's just say his skills are lacking." said Kushina "Normally it is something he could make in the field."

"Well…." said Sakura as she placed her hand behind her head "I am not that good of cook."

"You can't be worst then Minato." laughed Kushina

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Sakura "My own mom said hospital food is better than my cooking. I one time caught an egg on fire."

"I can do it." said a new voice as a shirtless but mostly fur covered Naruto only part of his front still had pink human flesh.

"The fur under the cloths drove you up the wall didn't it?" asked Sakura

"Yes." answered Naruto "I don't know how you dealt with it as long."

"Well it wasn't easy." answered Sakura

"Well I better get going." said Kushina "Everyone should be back around four today."

"Alright." said Naruto

"Oh Sakura, Seth picked this up for you." said Kushina as she picked up a rather large book "It is full of medical information about the demons."

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto

"He did say I could work at the hospital once I learn demon medical information." answered Sakura

"It may also help us escape." added Kushina as Naruto looked at his mother "Did you really think you and Sakura where the only ones going. We are all going even if we have to knock out Seth to bring him to the Leaf."

"Alright." said Naruto as his mother left the house and headed toward her work at the Academy. "Sakura why don't you start studying their medical stuff, while I study the map to get us out of here."

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because when we get back to the Leaf we will need to fight back against the demons and that involves knowing everything we can about them." explained Naruto as Sakura nodded her head as she sat down on the couch and started reading the medical text book.

Back in the Leaf village it was just after lunch when Ino Yamanaka walked toward the Hokage building. The crowded around the giant red building was growing fast as word that the Hokage was going to make a speech. As she pushed her way through the crowd she finally spotted the person she wanted to see, he was dressed in black with a grey strip on his front and back. His Tanto blade was hanging on his back.

"Sai." said Ino as she moved toward her boyfriend.

"I am glad you made it Ino." said Sai as the once cold emotionless man smiled at Ino. She didn't exactly know why she loved Sai as much as she did. He had become more emotional during the years with team seven and the war but to a lot of people he seemed cold, maybe it was because Sai was a very private man and kept his feelings to only a few people and of those Ino was the most trusted. "How is Sakura's mom?"

"Not well, Sakura is the only person she really has." said Ino "She also didn't like the fact that I couldn't tell her about you know what."

"Well looks like the entire village will know about it soon." said Ino as the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade walked out on top of the Hokage Building. It was the same spot where she had made her first public appearance as the Hokage.

"People of Konohagakure as your Hokage I am sworn to protect the people and the spirit of this village. It is with a that idea in mind that I must inform you of a new threat which has arisen to threaten not only our village but the rest of the ninja village and humanity itself." stated Tsunade though the load speakers as everyone looked at her. "An enemy we are facing is one that have been spying on us and pulling strings behind the scenes for years. We are fighting demons."

Instantly the crowed broke out into talk as everyone questioned what the Hokage was talking about.

"We have learned that a the demons we all know as the tailed beasts where faked and in fact there are demon races which populate their own world and now they are coming after us." said Tsunade "However they are not trying to kill us, instead they are trying to turn humans into demons to repopulate their world after a long war."

The talk was growing loader as people kept talking about the news.

"The demons have already taken some people including people we believed to have been killed. They were replaced with clones to make us believe they had died." stated Tsunade "Among those taken years ago was none other than my predecessor Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage."

Instantly the crowed broke out into load talking people were stunned at the news that the forth Hokage was not only alive but taken by demons.

"The demons hoped to attack us unaware but thanks to a handful of demons including the second child of the 4th Hokage Adria Namikaze we know that they are coming and we will be able to prepare to defend our way of life." stated Tsunade

"Don't worry Naruto will save us." yelled a voice from the crowed as the entire crowed cheered as Tsunade lowered her head.

"The demons have already struck; they have taken out the Samurai village in Iron country and captured two of our ninjas Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze." Stated Tsunade as the cheer died out fast people now looked afraid. "We may have lost some people before we knew who we were dealing with but now we know who we are dealing with and no matter what happens the spirit of the leaf and the will of fire will be victorious."

It was around super time as Sakura sat looking over the medical book with every turn of the page she learned more. She had started with the demon foxes and had moved on to wolves, lions, panthers and tigers. She still had the other races to go but she could see a pattern appearing. It was actually strange how slimier humans where to demons, same general organ function and placement. There were some slight differences; the bone density of a demon was slightly higher than human meaning that bones were harder to break. There where extra muscles to move tails and when it came to females, a small group of muscles that acted like a natural bra to stop their breast from jumping around too much as they run. Those where the general traits with each demon race having slight variation on each, foxes where more flexible then wolves but the cats had stronger bone density.

"Found anything?" asked Naruto

"I can see why the demons would pick to humans to turn, we are very slimier." explained Sakura as she felt Naruto move closer to her "But I haven't gotten to snakes and ants, those will probably be very different."

'Any idea on how to change us back?" whispered Naruto

'Not yet." answered Sakura "This only gives a description of the transformation but not any detail on the formula of this transformation agent without a detail study of that I can't even start to plan a way to turn us back."

"_Why would we want to change back?" _ thought Inner Sakura _"We are a sexy vixen, we have Naruto-kun and hopefully Hinata ends up something other than a vixen so we don't have to deal with her trying to go after our Naruto-kun."_

"I wonder where everyone is?" asked Naruto as he looked at the clock by now they would be sitting down to eat but yet no one was home.

"I don't know." Answered Sakura as the door opened as Seth walked into the house, he was smiling.

"Seth where is everyone?" asked Naruto

'Well they aren't going to be home tonight and probably not until late tomorrow night." said Seth with a smile.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"The army is gathering and will launch an attack on the human world soon." said Seth as Naruto and Sakura looked at him "The war against the humans is about to begin."

"Who are they attacking?" asked Naruto

"One of the major villages and some of the smaller villages." stated Seth "I just wish I was old enough to go."

"Which village?" asked Sakura as Seth smiled as he noticed how much Sakura had turned so that she was more fox then human and his older brother was looking like a fox "I don't know but maybe once you both finish turning you can join them, helping turn the humans into demons."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the conversation between demons on the council. The attack on the human world is about to begin. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Defenses Fall**

"So Sakura what did you cook?" asked Seth as he took his seat at the table as if the news of the coming attack on a human village meant nothing.

"Actually Naruto cooked it." stated Sakura as Naruto placed the tray full of baked chicken on the table.

"Wow, the only one who has any real cooking skills is mom." stated Seth as he took a large piece of meat as Sakura and Naruto put the rest of the food on the table.

"Hopefully the humans don't fight when they are taken don't want them to get hurt." added Seth as he looked at his brother and Sakura. Sakura knew what Seth was doing, his parents where gone so this was the perfect time to provoke his brother about the human question.

"I know mom and dad said you act this way because you choice to be side with them because you where weak and couldn't stand up to peer pressure." stated Naruto as Seth's eyes narrowed.

"I am not weak." stated Seth "We are helping humans by turning them into demons, they will have longer better lives as demons."

"Better, your plan is to rip community's apart, rip families apart, trading people as if they where cards and you call that making their lives better?" asked Naruto

"Well your life is better now." stated Seth as Naruto simply glared at his younger brother "Our pack is back together, you will not have to worry about death for millions of years, your stronger then a human and now you have your mate-in-waiting."

"_If only we could cut out the in-waiting part a_ just be mate." stated Inner Sakura

"Humans may have shorter lives but they live more in the same amount of time as demons." stated Naruto as Seth rolled his eyes as he took a big bite of chicken before pulling away from the table.

"You have no idea what I went though." Stated Seth "All because our parents don't accept the truth and because of you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"You won't understand." snapped Seth as he walked away "If you need me I'll be in my room."

"I wonder what that is about?" asked Sakura

"I don't know how I could be related to him." stated Naruto as he took a bite of chicken "Sakura we have to find a way back to the leaf as soon as we can."

'Naruto the soonest we can go is when you finish turning which won't be for a few more days." Stated Sakura

"The Leaf village may not have a few days, they may not make it through the night." said Naruto

"Naruto, Seth said they are going after a single major village so there is a one in five." explained Sakura as she tried to calm Naruto but it didn't seem to help.

"There has to be a way to speed up the transformation so we can get to the Leaf." stated Naruto

Night had fallen over not only the human world but the demon world as Naruto lied in his bed looking up at the ceiling wondering if his village was under attack, if his parents and sister was safe. He closed his eyes for a moment as he got lost in his thoughts. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door open and the first sign that something was up when he felt the bed move a little by his feet. He opened his eyes to see something he had only dreamed about ever since he was a teenager. Sakura was on all fours over him, slowly she lowered herself so her arms rested on his now almost fur covered chest, she pressed her body against his.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he forced himself up a bit but Sakura kept him down as she moved even closer to him as their noses almost touched.

"Question Naruto do you want me to get off?" asked Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes but in some levels she already knew the answer as Naruto's member stranded against his shorts.

"I want to know what you are doing?" asked Naruto

"That isn't a no." said Sakura

"Or a yes." answered Naruto "Because at the moment you are acting like you want to….."

'Have sex with you?" finished Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. "Because I do."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura smiled.

"What?" asked Naruto "Sakura I know you said you liked me but that was just yesterday."

"Yes." admitted Sakura.

"Can't we take it a little slower?" asked Naruto

"Of course." said Sakura as she sat up but her feet remained on either side of Naruto's legs. "I don't want to force your hand Naruto when there are other ways."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as Sakura took a deep breath

"Well we need to get to back to the human world and to do that we need to be demon foxes to get near the seal to send us back, I should be totally fox by tomorrow night but since you have an older version of the drug you have at least four days until your finished." explained Sakura

"And sex speeds up the transformation." added Naruto "Is that the only reason why you wanted to sleep with me?"

"No, there are other easy to speed up the transformation." answered Sakura as she got off Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Naruto "It is just I have been dreaming about it for years and truth be told I kind of want to do it before I become a demon."

"You are not going to remain a demon Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he sat up in bed and looked at Sakura's back as she sat on the edge of the bed with her tail behind her "We will find a way to turn us and everyone else back."

"_What if we don't want to change back?" _asked Inner Sakura

"Naruto…it's just I don't think we will be able to change back." said Sakura

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"If the last chapter of the medical book is right then the transformation is rewriting our very DNA." said Sakura "When it is done it will be as if you and I were born as a demon, we will have no trance of our humanity outside of our memories."

"But you said if you studied the transformation agent then you could fix it." Said Naruto

"New information, I thought it was just a physical change with maybe a slight DNA change around the reproductive cells since it that would be easiest to carry out and allow the next generation to be pure demons." Stated Sakura as tears began to form in her eyes "But it seems the demons went for a master piece of medical skills in rewriting every last cell instead of just a surface change. It is actually a really impressive medical justu if it wasn't going to mean the end of humanity."

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"I mean maybe if I had a sample of the transformation agent I could find a way to stop it by increasing the human chakra network could possibly stop the demon chakra and maybe even reverse it but once the transformation is done it is done." stated Sakura

"If sleeping meant the lost of your humanity why would you?" asked Naruto

"Many reasons, if we lose our humanity faster maybe we can save others by finding a way to stop it but the main reason why I want to do it is because I have wronged you so many times when we where humans, with the mean words and putting you down for no reason. Regretting your advances even as I dreams of them." started Sakura "I want my last act as a human to make up for that and my first moment as a demon to be a new start. But I don't want to force your hand Naruto-kun we can take it slow."

The next thing Sakura knew she felt hot breath on her neck causing the hair on the still human skin there to stand on end. She glanced toward Naruto's position to see he had moved to be closer to her. She turned her head to look in those blue eyes she loved so much as their foreheads touched.

"What about taking it slow?" asked Sakura as she expected a long answer however Naruto gave a short blunt answer.

"Fuck it." answered Naruto as Sakura laughed a bit.

"Not very romantic Naruto-kun." said Sakura as they moved even closer.

"Well I guess I am not that good at Romance, Sakura-chan." said Naruto, they were so close now that their noses where touching and each could feel the others breath on their lips. Naruto's hands had moved one behind her back resting on her hip and the other as rested on her leg.

"Your work on it." said Sakura as she tilted her head slightly as her arms moved up to wrap around Naruto's neck.

'_Stop beating around the bush." _yelled Inner Sakura

Sakura gave in to her inner self as she was the one to close the now small distance as their lips finally meet. It felt like a jolt of electricity run down her spine and though her tail, her legs felt weak even though she wasn't standing. It started slow with a gentle soft kiss then it evolved into a more forceful kiss with both of them getting quick gasps of air as they moved apart for a brief moment. Neither one of them was thinking much anymore, their bodies just needed to do it. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself on his back looking up at Sakura as both of them gasp for air. For a moment both of them looked at each other as Sakura grinned before planting a kiss on his lips.

**Start of Mature, if you want to skip THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

"_I can't believe this is happening.' _thought Naruto as he ran his hands though Sakura's hair as her hands exploded his sides, working their way down until she reached his shorts. Naruto had no time to think as Sakura assaulted his lips again, this time opening her mouth a bit and running her tongue over his lips asking permission to enter. Sakura was now a demon fox with fur instead of skin but his hands where now covered with fur and when the two of them touched it felt as if he was touching skin.

Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he suddenly felt his shorts being pushed down his legs. He pulled his head away from Sakura letting it rest on the pillow.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Sakura with a perverted grin even as her hands pushed Naruto's black shorts down so far that his orange boxes where totally visible. Naruto didn't say anything as planted a soft kiss on his lips before slowly moving to kiss those whisker birth marks which were turning slightly darker not that she really cared. Her inner self which was now totally demon minded and her wanted the same thing and didn't care.

She planted another kiss on Naruto's neck before moving down to his chest which unlike earlier which had some human skin it was now totally covered with fur. Deep blonde colored fur with a strip of snow white, the same shade as his mother running from his neck to her target. Right before she moved into the fur section Naruto's leg kicked sending his shorts flying to the far wall. Sakura planted a kiss on the fur but maybe it was the fact she was so focused or the transformation having an effect on her mind it didn't bother her on bit. Finally Sakura reached the pair of orange boxers.

"Naruto-kun you ready?" asked Sakura but she didn't wait for an answer as she ripped the side of Naruto's boxers with her claws.

"Sakura-chan." moaned Naruto as Sakura pleased him.

"Did you like that Naruto?" asked Sakura as she finished.

"Let me return the favor." answered Naruto as looked down to see Sakura was close to finishing transforming her only the very front of her face was still human the rest was now fox with black fox ears poking out of the top of her head and pink fur along the rest.

"No, let's do it before our humanity is gone." Said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head, as he positioned himself.

**End of Mature**

"That was amazing." said Sakura as Naruto studied her, even as a fox she seemed just like the same Sakura, her pink fur covered her face and her white fur running from her neck up under her muzzle which had grown out of her face. Her black ears poked out of her pink fur as she looked toward Naruto with her green silted eyes. She could feel her multiple tails moving happily because of what happened.

As she looked at Naruto she couldn't help but smile even as a demon fox he was almost a striking image of his father, the only three differences was that Naruto's ears where not black but instead where blonde like the rest of his fur, his white fur which matched his mother's instead of his father's ran down from under his muzzle. His whisker marks which had graced his cheeks since he was born now graced his muzzle in the form three dark streaks on each size of his muzzle.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as Sakura smiled showing her now fanged teeth, before pulling him into their first kiss as demons.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura "Now that we did the basics let's get wild?"

**I am sorry for the delay and any problems that may have come out of this chapter; I was trying to write this chapter while being under the weather for the better part of the week. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The First Strike**

The sun had just set over the village as the lights from hundreds of houses and apartments turned on. All over the village people where settling down after a long day full of strange instances. First the army had come back from the occupied lands with news of a demon war, their Kage had called an emergency meeting of the upper clans and the word was that the Daimyo himself was coming in the next few days to talk to the Kage himself. The entire mood of the village was tense as the villagers went to sleep unaware what was happening only yards outside of the main gate on the ring of large mountains that ran around the village.

"What is the situation?" asked the commander of the ground forces for this operation Vachan the demon white tiger.

"Half the of the combined forces are deployed upfront to take the village with a quarter to contain the humans and the rest are in reserve.

"We will not need worry about the reserves; the humans shouldn't cause us any trouble." stated Vachan

"You under estimate the will of humans." stated a voice as Vachan turned to see Minato Namikaze standing with two other nine tailed foxes, they where there to make sure Minato didn't do anything to cause them trouble.

"You have waged war against this village before didn't you Minato Namikaze?" asked Vachan "How would you take Iwagakure?"

"I am going to tell you anything." stated Minato as the two other foxes glared at him.

"You should know you place Minato, you are a demon they are the enemy." stated one of the foxes.

"No…I actually respect that." stated Vachan as he looked into Minato's eyes "He knows that humanity is doomed to become demons but he can't bring himself to go against his oath to humanity. He is keeping to his honor intact the best he can. How about we do it this way I simply tell you what I know and you tell me if you agree."

"Fine." stated Minato as Vachan smiled before turning his back to Minato before looking out over village

"Alright Iwagakure being located in the mountains with only five paths leading out of the village that any large force could use to transport means that of all the human villages this village is the most easily defended from an outside attack." said Vachan as he put his hands behind his back. "Do you agree?"

"Any chunin could tell you that is true but you didn't want me up here to tell you what you already know." stated Minato

"Yes, but tell me why do you think we would begin our attack here?" asked Vachan

"Like I said it is the easiest to defend of the major villages taking them out first would deal a blow to human forces and it couldn't become the last holdout of the human villages where they may have developed a defense against us." stated Minato

"Us?" asked Vachan with a smile as Minato frowned. "Just tell yourself it is a slip of the tongue Minato when in reality it isn't."

"Did you just want me to talk to you because you wanted to study my mind?" asked Minato

"In a way, I heard that your elder son….Naruto is quite the hero to the humans and since I can't study him yet I will study the father." answered Vachan "Now I believe you along with your mate is partly in command of one of the reserve unites."

"Correct." Stated Minato

"Then you better get back just in case your unit is called into action." Said Vachan as Minato turned and started to walk away "By the way just in case you have any ideas your daughter is in a different unit it would be terrible if she had an accident."

"I will not let you kill my daughter." growled Minato as Vachan grinned.

"I wouldn't kill her, that would make the demon fox leadership upset." laughed Vachan "but maybe prevent her from walking ever again."

"You son of a bitch." growled Minato as he showed his teeth as all nine of his tails snapped behind him angry. 'You threaten my family and you expect me to follow orders."

"Listen Minato you may think of me as the bad guy but I don't want to do anything to your pack but if I have to hurt your pack to save our races I will do it." stated Vachan before turning to a panther "Prepare all forces we attack in two hours."

Minato walked away passing the lines of soldiers from all the living demon races, they were careful to remain hidden from the Rock Ninja guards in the watchtowers and along the walls. It took him some time but he made his way back to a back staging area where a group of younger demon foxes where gathered. To a human they may seem to be in their early twenties when in reality each one of them was at least a million years old but when the average of attacking force was 28 million these where the young pups who had never seen war. Minato and Kushina where the youngest in the group but had the most combat experience. Most of the young only had seven or eight tails with no real combat experience. Sitting on a tree stump watching the young kits gear up for combat which for demons mostly meant making sure their claws and teeth where sharp was his wife and mate Kushina.

"How were the higher ups?" asked Kushina as Minato sat down beside her

"They are going to throw us into combat I am sure of it." said Minato as Kushina lowered her head.

"Did they tell you where Adria is?" asked Kushina

"Only that she is in another unite." stated Minato "They will have her watched almost as much as they watch us."

"And Naruto, Sakura and Seth back in the demon village so we can't get to them all and make a break for the Leaf." whispered Kushina

"No." answered Minato

"They are using one of your three major weakness against you Minato-kun." said Kushina

"Three?" asked Minato as he tried to figure out the second and third weakness, Kushina was talking about.

"Your family, you do anything to protect your family that is one for sure. You will do anything to protect your family and to a lesser degree your friends." explained Kushina "That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you.'

"And here I thought it was all because of my looks." laughed Minato

"Well that certainly didn't hurt your case." laughed Kushina as she moved closer and rubbed her cheek against his. In demon the culture of the demon canines which included wolves, foxes and the now dead race of jackals that was a sign of affection almost on the same level as a kiss.

"I am still wondering what my other weakness is?" asked Minato

"Well your only a demon fox so you have other faults like leaving the toilet seat up for but everyone has problems like that." explained Kushina "I said major weakness.'

"Ok what is my other two major weakness?" asked Minato

"Well my cooking is your third weakness; I can get you to do almost anything I want when I cook your favorite food." explained Kushina as Minato laughed.

"Ya, I'll give you that Red Pepper." laughed Minato as Kushina glared a bit at him for using one of her childhood nicknamed.

"You know I hate that nickname." stated Kushina as she pulled away crossing her arms "Maybe I shouldn't tell you the other weakness."

"At least it isn't one of the other two." said Minato

"I'll give you that." said Kushina

"Will you please tell me what the other weakness is?" asked Minato

"Fine." said Kushina as she leaned forward to whisper in her mate's ear 'That thing I do for your birthday every year, the one that makes you putty in my hands."

"Ya…I know what you're talking about now." answered Minato as he thanked the spirits that thanks to his fur he couldn't be seen blushing.

The hours passed by slowly within the massive walls of Iwagakure, of all the ninja villages it was Iwagakure which was set up mostly like a fortress. It had not one but six massive walls that moved around the city. Two outer walls with a small gap in between them and three inner walls that divide the village into easily defendable areas. With a final wall around the Tsuchikage tower and Ninja headquarters. There were dozens of stone watchtowers rising up among the large stone buildings.

On top of one of the two towers which flanked the main gate stood two very board guards watching the road leading out of the valley and toward the other nations.

"Do you really think there are demon races?" asked one of the guards

"I saw how Killer Bee reacted to the news, so ya I do." answered the second as he looked down the road, thanks to the half moon which was out tonight he could just make out some shapes in the distance. "What is that?"

"What?" asked the first guard as he raised some binoculars.

"There by the tree line." stated the second as he pointed toward the tree line by the road, just as a shape walked out onto the road. "It's the demons isn't it?"

"A deer." answered the second guard as the deer crossed the road and walked back into the woods. "You need to relax a bit; we would see the demons coming. This is the most well defended village in the world."

Neither guard said anything else as both of them where grabbed from behind in a choke hold.

"Just go to sleep human." said a demon wolf as he looked to his partner as both of them lowered the humans to the ground before looking over to the other tower to see a pair of demon lions taking care of the other guards.

"You got to love how easy it was to get into this place." Laughed one of the wolves as they looked down the line to see the guards along the two outer walls to see the guards be taken down slightly from behind they had already taken the towers up to the second walls and no one knew they were there.

"That is only because those weird ants can dig those tunnels into the village in just a few hours." stated the first wolf as he looked toward one of the tunnels that the one of the demon ants had dug only to see his fellow demons moving into the village. The section between the two outer walls and the first inner wall was the least populated in the village. This section was home to more of the industrial area where the weapons for the army was made and where the training fields where located. There was the largest group of people who lived between the walls where the poorest of the poor of the village. They tended to live in towers near the first inner wall. The demons ignored the buildings they controlled the outer walls and the deeper they got into the village undetected the better. Most of the lights were out in the village and the only people who were really out an about where the ninjas on patrol which were taken down without a sound by different groups of demons. The only other group that was out and about where the drunks walking out from the bars which where easier to take care of them the ninjas. Already the humans where being gathered in a single large warehouse to be processed which involved having their weapons taken and their identities confirmed.

"Looks like we have control of the first section." said the one of the wolves on the watch tower as he pulled out a flashlight before singling the command with two quick bursts of light toward the woods.

"We have control of the first section." stated Vachan with a smile "The ants should be digging into that second wall in just five minutes."

"That section will cause some problems." stated the second in command "I wonder how the other armies are doing?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, they are hitting seven smaller villages and only two of them have a ninja cores of their own." stated Vachan "They should have those villages under control within an hour and a half."

"Sir looks like the ants got though the wall ahead of plan.' stated an aid as Vachan looked to see the demons where now entering the main part of the village where 90% of the population was located. Suddenly he sound of a load screeching sound filled the air as Vachan looked toward one of the towers only to see one of his tiger demons fighting against two humans with demon tiger lying flat on his back on the roof of a lower building.

"Well they know we are here now." stated the aid

"Oh well I thought we would be spotted sooner rather than later." stated Vachan

All over Iwagakure their ninja core along with the civilians where awoken by the alarm. They were rushing out of their homes and into the waiting arms of demons. Which were now pushing into the village taking as much care as possible to subdue the humans not kill them.

Just behind the front lines near the one of the small towers beside the secondary wall was a small group of demon foxes.

"Alright we are going to move in and take the humans on the third floor." ordered the dark pink demon fox Talia as she address the group of foxes.

"Yes, sensei." sad a young male fox with deep brown fur his five tails moving behind him.

"Are we sure it is wise to have her here?" asked another male fox with four tails as he looked toward Adria Namikaze

"Eaden shut up, Adria is a demon just like us." stated the five tailed male to the four tailed

'She warned the humans that we were coming, Calin." stated Eaden as the other teen demon fox

"Her brother is a human I am sure that now he is a fox everything is fine." stated Calin as the teammate and classmate of Adria smiled at him.

"We will worry about that later now we need to go in and capture these humans." ordered Talia as they followed different teams into the building. A team from each demon race was taking a floor luckily this was one of the smaller towers. Adria lowered her head as they reached the third floor, the sound of screams could be heard from the lower floors as doors were busted down and the half asleep humans where taken by the demons. It didn't take them long to reach the third floor, there was only two doors leading to two separate apartments.

"Alright Adria and Calin you take the door on the right and Eaden and I will take the other door." ordered their sensei Talia as she busted down one of the doors before entering with Eaden.

"Alright here we go." said Calin as he kicked in the other door entering the poorly light room. Adria paused for a moment before following her teammate into the room. What greeted them was a messy living room filled with boxes of old moldy food, a large man was sound asleep on the old couch with bottles of beers lying around him. He looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in over a week

"This is just sad." said Calin as he moved toward the man pulling out a small pair of plastic hand restraints from a belt he was wearing, 90% of the time demons didn't wear clothing but when they had to wear belts to hold scrolls or other tools. "Adria I'll take care of this guy you check the rest of the place."

"Alright." answered Adria as she moved toward one of the few doors in the place. She opened it to find the cleanest room n the room in the apartment. It looked like it belonged to a little girl maybe six or seven years old. There was dolls and stuff animals arranged in the corner with a small group set up by some fake plastic cups.

"_A tea party." _thought Adria as she looked at the bed it was the only place that was a mess, like someone had rushed out of bed. The soft sound of someone crying caused Adria to look toward the closet. She saw a pair of little brown eyes looking up at her though the silted closet door.

"Adria did you find anything?" yelled Calin from the other room.

"Not yet." answered Adria as she walked toward the closest door. The sound of movement behind the door told Adria that someone was in there.

"Listen…I don't want to hurt you but the others will, where is your mom I'll try to get her to you?" asked Adria

"I am here already what are you?" asked an adult voice on the other side of the closet door

"I am a demon fox; the demons have come to turn humans into demons. I don't want that to happen to you unless you want it to." explained Adria "So you two hide in here and they may not find you."

"What about my Daddy?" asked a young girl's voice

"Sorry they got him, now you two hid." stated Adria as she stood up to leave only to see her teammate standing in the doorway.

"Adria what are you doing?" asked Calin as he moved toward the closet reaching for the handle only to have his hand grabbed by Adria

"There is nothing in there, Calin." stated Adria as her teammate eyed her.

"Adria I heard the humans talking I know what you are trying to do." stated Calin "I could look the other way when you warned your brother because he was a member of your pack but not this."

"They don't want to become demons." stated Adria

"They don't have a choice, we are trying to save our race we need every human we can get." stated Calin "Besides the girl's father and her mother's mate are already going down stairs to be processed. Do you want to separate them? Like the council separated your brother from your pack."

"Don't you pull that." growled Adria

"I am sorry Adria but it is true, now I don't want to hurt you so please step aside." said Calin 'If the council found out about what you tried you and your pack would be in trouble. Think of them, is their pain worth the temporally freedom of these humans."

"Temporally?" asked Adria

"They are planning to destroy every building in the village." stated a new voice as Adria looked to see her sensei standing in the doorway

"Sensei."

"Even if their hiding places doesn't get discovered in the sweeps the village will be destroyed and they will die." explained Talia "Now Adria stand aside and let us work."

Adria lowered her head as she let go of Calin's arm only to have him open the door as the woman and little girl screamed as Calin grabbed her and her mother and restrained them.

"Calin can you handle the two of them? I need to talk to Adria." said Talia as Calin pulled the two human's out of the room leaving Adria with her sensei. "Adria you have to stop this."

"You know this isn't right sensei." stated Adria

"No it isn't right and in a perfect world we wouldn't have to do this but we do." stated Talia "We are trying to save our race."

"By destroying another." stated Adria

'We are destroying a single race in order to save nine other races." stated Talia "I may not like it but I will take that trade any time. Now I will overlook this offense but next time I will report you to command."

An hour later in the village the ninja core of Iwagakure was fighting a losing battle against the advancing demon forces. Leading a squad of twelve ninjas was the granddaughter of Onoki the third Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

"Alright we need to make contact with our defense line." stated Kurotsuchi as the ninjas moved slowly down a side alley making sure to remaining hidden from enemy which had over run the area.

"Contact." stated the lead ninja as a group of demon foxes ran though the main street.

"They are kicking our ass." stated an ANBU as he held his bleeding arm.

"I know but if we can gather we can form a solid defense line we may be able to hold." stated Kurotsuchi

"No, you can't not here." stated a voice as a demon fox appeared at the end of the alley.

"We will not let you take us." stated an ANBU as he pulled his sword

"We don't have much time, so we will make this quick." stated the fox "There should be a bar/night club just a block away, the rock house. In the basement there is a tunnel which the Leaf dug during the Third Shinobi world war, if it is still there it is your best chance to get out of the village and to warn the others about the coming attack."

"How could you know that?" asked Kurotsuchi as the fox smiled a bit

"Because I was part of the team that help design the seal that hid the tunnels from you." stated the fox

"Who are you?" asked Kurotsuchi

"Minato Namikaze." Stated Minato as the ninja's eyes widened "Now go before it is too late.'

With that Minato walked away down the street following the rest of his command.

"Can we trust a demon?" asked a jonnin "Yet alone the yellow flash, he was our worst enemy during the war."

Before anything else could be said five red flares went flying out of the Tsuchikage tower followed by a blue flare. Every ninja in Iwagakure knew that was a coded message to abounded the village and head into the hills to fight.

"Do we have a choice now?" asked Kurotsuchi 'The village has fallen now we prepare to strike back."

The sun was rising over the Demon fox village as Seth woke up, after his normal morning business he walked upstairs expecting to find his breakfast waiting for him like it normally was on a day off. After a moment he remembered why his mom wasn't around as he made his own breakfast. After eating his food he walked down stairs and toward his brother room.

"_I bet he isn't there." _thought Seth _"Went to save the humans." _

Slowly he opened the door as the smell rushed forward into his nose.

"Well looks like Naruto finally gave in to the vixen." Said Seth as he looked toward the bed to see the sheets tossed all over the place, over the edge of the bed was seven pink tails which had to belong to Sakura and eight blonde tails.

"Great he is only an eight tailed." said Seth "I can beat that with ease when I get older."

As Seth moved to close the door when he saw moment under the cover.

"That can't be?" asked Seth as his eyes widened as four extra blonde tails joined the other eight raising the total to twelve.

**Well I hope you liked this long chapter and how I ended the chapter with the revealed of how many tails Naruto and Sakura has. I know there wasn't any real moments with Naruto or Sakura in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Minato/Kushina and a little bit on Adria. Also a more detailed demon battle will be coming up in later chapters. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Rules**

Sakura slowly opened her now silted green eyes, she paused for a moment as she bathed in the afterglow of her and Naruto's love making. She had actually lost count how many times she had reached that high that can only come from love making. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light as she looked into the sleeping face of Naruto. He looked so happy and so at peace. She studied him for a moment even as a fox he looked so much like he had a human, sure there where major changes but that smile never changed even in his sleep. He even looked like his father, same bone structure, facial fur but there were some key difference's. First he had his mother's snow white fur that ran under his muzzle down his chest and to his fox hood. His ears where not black like the rest of his family then again Seth was a totally black fox, however his face marks where still there in the form of black fur line that ran down his muzzle.

"_I am the first person to see him like this." _thought Sakura _"He is so handsome."_

"_Can't wait to mate with him some more, have kits and be with him for millions of years." _said Inner Sakura

"_Ya." _thought Sakura as she nuzzled closer to Naruto, only to feel something hold her there. Slowly she lifted her head to look at her shoulder only to see blonde fur. _"What is that?"_

"_Naruto's tail, he is keeping us close to him." _answered Inner Sakura

"_He is so_ _Sweet." _answered Sakura as she wanted to close her eyes again but the need more emendate need appeared. As fast as she could she without waking Naruto she got out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. After doing her business she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time. For a moment she couldn't believe what was looking back at her in the mirror was really her but she knew it was. She had pink fur running across most of her body with black fur on her lower arms and legs. Two black ears poked out of her head with a black nose at the tip of her muzzle. Slowly she lifted up her lip to see the rows of sharp teeth which graced her mouth. She could see her now longer tongue though her teeth. She tilted her head up to see her white fur which started under her muzzle and ran over her throat and down her body running between her breast and down past her vixen hood before tapering to an end about half way between her knees and her hip. She turned around and did a quick count of the number of white tipped pink tails that all came out of where her tail bone used to be.

"_Seven." _ thought Sakura as she walked back into the bed room only to see Naruto had sat up in bed rubbing sleep from his eyes, like a cute little kid but there was nothing kiddy about what the two of them had done the night before.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto blinked as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Yes, it is me." said Sakura "And yes we did mate."

"Then last night wasn't the best dream I ever had." Laughed Naruto

"No it wasn't a dream." answered Sakura as she stepped closer to the bed making sure to go as sexy as she could. Naruto's eyes ran up and down her body in a way that would have sent another guy flying though the nearest wall. "So tell me Naruto am I as sexy as a fox as I was as a human."

"Yes, if not more." answered Naruto with a smile "How do I look?"

"Handsome." answered Sakura as she licked her lips "You want to know something interesting Naruto-kun?"

"What?" asked Naruto

"Do you know what morning wood is?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head. Sakura got on their bed and moved forward until their muzzles where touching, both hers and Naruto's tails "Well woman can have the same general thing happen only they are incredulity horny."

Naruto smiled as kissed Sakura; it was somewhat strange with a muzzle kissing a muzzle but it still send electricity down their spins as Naruto pulled her closer. As he pulled her closer he also pushed her up as her knees rested on either side of his hips. Sakura let out a moan as Naruto planted kisses on her neck working his way down to her breasts kissing each one of them softly. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulled him closer as his fox hood prepared to enter her. They were too distracted to notice the knock at the door at first, until the sound of the door opening caused both of them to stop and look toward the door. Both of their eyes widened as they looked to see Naruto's mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom.' said Naruto as Kushina turned her back so not to see her son and Sakura in the position they were in.

"We need to talk upstairs." said Kushina

With that Kushina closed the door leaving her son and Sakura alone about ready to do it.

"I guess that is a mood killer." said Naruto

"Ya." answered Sakura as she rolled off lying on the bed looking up at Naruto who was looking down at her with a smile. "We will just have to wait a bit."

"_She is so beautiful." _thought Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"I guess we better head upstairs?" asked Naruto

"Ya, but we will smell like we did it." said Sakura

"Does it matter?" asked Naruto "My mom kind of walked in on us."

"I guess." said Sakura as she stood up only to be grabbed by Naruto and get pulled into a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Sakura

"No reason." answered Naruto as Sakura smiled before walking out the door. They walked up the stairs to see Kushina sitting at the kitchen table along with Minato. They both stood up and moved toward Naruto.

"So what do I look like as a fox?" asked Naruto as his parents studied him.

"You haven't seen yourself?" asked Minato

"He was kind of busy with Sakura when I walked in." explained Kushina, Sakura stood aside and watched as Minato and Kushina looked at their son as a demon for the first time. He still looked a lot like his father but now he had more traits of his mother. Kushina hugged her son while his father smiled.

"_Looks like they will need a new family portrait." _said Inner Sakura as she looked to the fireplace where the family portrait with the Namikaze clan in their demon forms hung. That is when she saw him; in the corner by the main door was Seth. He lowered his head before walking out the door. _"Seth really doesn't feel like part of this family."_

"Tell me did they hit the Leaf village?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked back at Naruto and his parents.

"No, Iwagakure and the villages in the Land of Earth along with every village in Mountain Country and Stone country." explained Minato

"Those are the countries that boarder the land of Earth and the land of Winds." stated Sakura

"Thank God that the Leaf wasn't hit." said Naruto "Now all we have to do is get to them before that happens."

"That will be easier now that you are a demon." said Kushina

"Can you help me with something?" asked Naruto

"What?" asked Kushina

"All these tails are getting in the way, how do you condense them into a single tail?" asked Naruto

"Well first let's see how many tails you have?" said Kushina as she finally looked to see how many tails her son had. Her eyes widened as Minato looked him selves only to see the same thing his mate saw.

"So let me guess I have seven tails?" asked Naruto

"No." answered Minato "You are higher than that."

"Well I can't be an nine tailed." said Naruto "I am not better then the 4th Hokage."

"Naruto-kun….you have twelve tails." answered Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

The ninja core of Iwagakure woke up from being knocked out by the demons to find themselves in one of the dozens large warehouses that lined the outer area of the village. The demons had tied them up before chaining them to the wall. The villagers without combat training they tied up and placed them in lines in the center of the room. All of them where gagged and everyone above the rank of jonnin had chakra suppressant seals on them. Different Ninja races where patrolling making sure that they none of them where trying to escape.

Standing up on a small catwalk was Vachan and Orochimaru.

"They were easier to take down then I thought." stated Vachan as he crossed his arms

"You had the element of surprise and where already though their defense's when they discovered you." stated Orochimaru "That makes it easier."

"How many humans did we get?" asked Vachan

"The numbers are still coming in but a safe bet is that we got between 80% and 85% of the villagers in the first sweep of the village." said Orochimaru

"That is it?" asked Vachan "We wanted at least 90%."

"There are always people hiding in different places in the village. A family hiding in the basement or a group of ninjas moving from one broken home to another. Your teams will find them in time." stated Orochimaru "Not to mention that more than a few people were killed thanks to our races being a little over zealous in their attack. They killed more people than they should have."

"I will have to talk to my commanders about that." stated Vachan as he noticed a red four tailed demon fox trying to comfort a crying child who was separated from his parents. "Will the humans be like the Namikaze's cub and side with humanity unless we force their hands."

"Some may but thanks to my improvements on the transformation agent most will enjoy the change, the rush of power and besides all humans fear death, they may embraced demon hood to avoid meeting their maker for a longer amount of time." stated Orochimaru "The only one that isn't true for is the ants and we don't have to worry about them."

"The only ants who really think are the queens, the rest are almost mindless workers." stated Vachan "How many breeder queens have you found?"

"We have only started testing but we have found five already one of which is a mother and daughter." stated Orochimaru

"That has to make the ants happy." said Vachan "When will the transport of the humans to the center?"

"It should start within a couple of hours, we want to make sure we have everyone identified and their chakra strength tested." stated Orochimaru

"Very well…my soldiers are still carrying out sweeps and the first explosions should be in within the hour." stated Vachan as he started walking away "We are going to turn this village into dust."

In the demon world Naruto was sitting down at the kitchen island along with his parents and Sakura. Every once in a while he looked behind him at the dozen tails which moved behind him.

"How could I so many tails?" asked Naruto "I am not as strong as you dad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Naruto." said Sakura "You did defeat Pain, Madara and if you hadn't been trying to save Sasuke for me he would have been defeated by you."

"Still 12 tails at his age is unheard of." stated Kushina "Not even the ten founders had that many tails at his age and they died with 15 tails each."

"Ok, how does the whole tail power system work?" asked Sakura

"Alright basically the tails representative how much chakra strength you have mastered." explained Minato "The higher the amount of chakra the more tails a person has. Now though training and simply by growing up you gain tails. The average for a none trained fox is between four and five tails by the time they are twenty when their growing slows and six or seven when they die. A combat trained averages seven or eight tails and around nine or ten when they die of old age."

"So the more training you have the stronger you are?" asked Naruto "That doesn't seem fair?"

"Whoever said life was fair was lying, not everyone has the same amount of chakra that they can master so tail strength is limited." said Minato "Some people can't get past a certain number of tails no matter how hard they try."

"I see." said Naruto "So having a dozen tails is special."

"Naruto the generals in charge of military which have trained since they where your age only have thirteen tails and they are around 60 million years old." explained Minato "The members of the high council have fourteen and they are almost at the end of their lives. You are special Naruto."

"So I can grow more tails?" asked Naruto

"It is likely, they tested Minato and myself when we got here." explained Kushina "Minato is close to the ten tails and I am near the mark of an eight tails."

"Wait what is the high council?" asked Sakura

"The government of the demon foxes have two major parts, the high council which are the descendants of the founding members of the village and the general assembly in which all packs get a vote on issues that the high council brings before them." explained Minato "All power really lies in the high council, they control the military and what laws they bring to the general Assembly."

"Wait a second the Kyuubi."

"You mean Kado." Correct Kushina

"Ya, he said something about me about second chairing the Namikaze pack…does that have anything to do with this council?" asked Naruto

"Yes, each clan gets a single vote in the general assembly but they have two people there." said Minato "The head of the clan and the first born kit."

Minato smiled as he thought of something

"Seth was so excited when I took him once." stated Minato "Kept running around and introducing himself as future head of the assembly."

"He wouldn't stop talking about that for weeks." said Kushina with a smile

"Seth was upset when Kado said Naruto would be second." explained Sakura as she remembered the look on Seth's face.

"My God, it makes sense." said Kushina

"What?" asked Naruto

"Basically he dreams of being a water down version of the Hokage but since he isn't the first born he can't." said Minato

"I don't want the job." said Naruto

"You may not have a choice; the councils will take a lot of interest in you since you have a dozen tails." explained Minato

"Wait Adria is older than him wouldn't Adria be before him?" asked Sakura

"It's an old sexiest tradition that should be gotten rid of but a younger boy takes the spot over an older sister." explained Kushina "Only when no male child is born or if they are too young to that a spot on the council only then can a vixen take the chair."

"I see." said Sakura

'Now we need to talk about one other thing." said Minato as he looked at his son and Sakura. 'Your relationship."

"_Crap." _Thought Sakura

'Normally in the human world you two would have your own place and we wouldn't have to deal with it." said Minato "However demon foxes stay together for a long time so we are going to set some ground rules."

"First no sex outside of your bedroom." stated Minato "You don't want to see us our business we don't want to see yours."

"Alright.' said Naruto

'Also please no grandkids." Said Kushina

"_I don't want kits….yet.' _thought Sakura

"_Ya, let's just enjoy Naruto-kun before having some kids." _added Inner Sakura

"I am fine with that." said Sakura "Besides the first thing we need to do is get back to the Leaf."

"Well now that your demons it should be easier." said Kushina "Once Adria is back we can grab Seth and go."

"Actually we would need to do some ground work see the defensives we will have to go though." Stated Naruto before looking at Sakura "Plus didn't you say if you got a sample of the transformation agent you may be able to save others from becoming demons."

"Yes." answered Sakura

"Wait what about those who already demons like us?" asked Kushina

"I don't want to trample on your hopes but it is unlikely that we can turn back." Said Sakura

"It will still save the Leaf." Stated Minato "Now the transformation agent is only stored at the processing center. Where they turn people into the different demon races."

"Where in the village is that?" asked Sakura

"They actually built one giant center in former demon lizard country." stated Minato "If you want the transformation agent it is there."

"Well do you think they could use another doctor?" asked Sakura

"They will probably want you since they think the drug turned your mind instead of just your inner self." Said Minato "But wait a little bit."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because Seth is likely telling them about your tail strength and they will come to see it for themselves." answered Minato

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 News**

The high noon sun was baking down on the village a little worst then normal for being early fall. The towering structures of grand government buildings provided some shade as Itachi Uchiha walked down the thousand pulse steps to the giant red stone square. This square was located right in front of the giant royal city which was located in the very heart of the massive village. The entire demon feline village covered an area ten times the size of the Leaf village with dozens of satellite villages around it. However with the lost of population from the far large sections of the villages where shut down and empty of life however the square in front of the palace was crowed. As Itachi walked across the square he passed a large golden statue of the first demon lion king flanked by two silver statues of a panther and tiger warrior.

For a moment he stopped to look at the statue and back at the massive building behind it. The closest building was the giant red stone gate house which was second in height only to the central palace building. The gate house had two massive blood red flags with golden trim with the seal of the royal family on it. A side profile of a golden lion with its claws out and its mouth opened wide. All the buildings in the massive 200 acre complex looked strangely the same with red stone, with yellow glazed tiles for the tiered roofs. (Think the Forbidden City in China)

"_They never do anything small." _thought Itachi as he looked at the structures which could be seen from miles away. He turned his back on the palace as he walked the rest of the rest of the way across the giant square; over one of the many foot bridges before he entered a more residential area of village, this section was home to many of the royal guards. It was forbidden for any male who wasn't a member of the royal family or one of the main clan from sleeping inside the walls of the royal city. Finally he reached his goal a small food standoff bridge.

When he entered the smell of freshly cooked fish filled his nose as he sat down beside a bright orange tiger, with a plate full of fish.

"I remember when I had to steal to get food like this." said the tiger as he took a bite of the breaded fish.

"I remember when I first meet you…your body was being used as for the lack of a better term a puppet." Said Itachi

"Ya, because I didn't know you until they told me you where part of the Akatsuki." said Yahiko as the original founder of the Akatsuki looked at him. "You knew Nagato more then you knew me. Too bad that they couldn't turn him…that stupid Demonic Statue justu."

"I guess." said Itachi as he placed his lunch order "I mean how long did they keep you locked up?"

"Before I turned, let's see I die when I was twenty four which was seven years after they turned the 4th Hokage and his mate and they finally turned me eight years after that." stated Yahiko as the thirty two year old tiger looked at Itachi. "Not that age really matters now that we live millions of years."

"Don't you miss it?" whispered Itachi as he checked to make sure the cook wasn't listening "Don't miss being human?"

"Some days yes." answered Yahiko "But I look at it like this, if they hadn't taken me I would be dead. True I lost my humanity but it is better than death."

"And that doesn't upset you?" asked Itachi as the door to current behind them opened as the last guest arrived.

"Sorry for being late…doctor visit." said Konan as she sat down, like Yahiko she was a tiger only with deep blue fur with black strips running through it. White fur ran down her front, a rather noticeable bump could be seen, as Yahiko placed his hand on her stomach where their child was growing.

"Sorry I couldn't make it, they wanted me to give a report to the crowned princes' cousin." said Yahiko

"I am only two months along I can handle going to the doctor by myself." stated Konan as the two of them smiled as Itachi lifted his glass to his lips.

"_Yahiko and Konan won't be much help….they are_ _too vested in their new life." _thought Itachi as Konan looked at him.

"Any word about the attacks?" asked Konan

"Too many " stated Itachi "Nothing for sure, some say they hit Earth country, other say Wave and still others said Lightening. They couldn't have hit all of them and have left as much of the army as they did behind."

"I see." said Yahiko

"Any word on your clan?" asked Konan

"Hard to call the Uchiha clan a clan now." said Itachi "I am the only one who became a cat, Sasuke is the only one who became a snake and the rest was split up amongst the wolves, bears and horses. The Uchiha clan has been divided."

"Your folks became wolves right?" asked Yahiko

"Ya, not that I have seen them since they turned." stated Itachi as he lowered his head a bit showing a surprising amount of emotion "Not even my mom wants to see me."

"Well you did kill them." stated Yahiko as Konan glared at him.

"To prevent another world war when they weakened the Leaf but all it did was drive them into the demon camp." stated Itachi "I even heard they had another child…I don't even know if I have another brother or a sister."

"Speaking of gender can they tell yet?" asked Yahiko in a voice that reminded Itachi a lot of Naruto when he dealt with him.

"Not until I am 14 weeks along, I am only nine weeks along." stated Konan with a smile

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Yahiko

"Well I was going to tell you tonight but…" said Konan with a smile "Twines."

"Twines?" asked Yahiko as he just looked at Konan who nodded her head.

"Yes." answered Konan as her own food arrived.

"We are having twines!" yelled Yahiko as cats on the street stopped before looking toward the happy soon to be father and the embarrassed soon to be mother. Everyone of them was smiling, births where something to celebrate in the demon villages since they were now so rare.

"Congratulation." said Itachi calmly as lifted his glass back to his lips as Yahiko and Konan got their hands shook by the people who had been watching.

"Check please." said Itachi as the cook himself walked up.

"This meal is on the house." said the tiger with a smile as he showed the long scar that ran across his face probably from the long ago war. "It isn't everyday that news like this happens."

"Thanks." said Itachi as he stood up and walk away.

Elsewhere in the demon world Seth Namikaze was lost in his thoughts as he sat on a large flat stone by a crystal blue lake. Seth looked into the blue what his feet a good two feet above the water. The foxes who were taking a walk through the park on their lunch breaks paid no mind to the young fox sitting by the water's edge.

"Seth Namikaze I believe." said a voice from behind Seth as he turned to see an older fox with fourteen tails. He had deep brown fur couldn't hid his advance age as he walked up toward Seth stopping on a much smaller rock.

"Your Malik Kettu leader of the Kettu clan." said Seth "You are head of the high council."

"Well I wouldn't call me the head of the high council, just one among equals." stated Malik "However I want to know what is going on with you Seth. You look like a kit with a lot on his mind."

"There is nothing you can really help me solve." said Seth

"Sometimes just telling someone else what is the problem is the best way to solve the problem." said Malik with a smile

"It's my pack." Stated Seth

"Ah….let me guess it is about your brother?" asked Malik

"I don't have a brother….he was born a human not a demon. He is not my brother" stated Seth as he looked out over the water "He doesn't care about demon tradition or anything that has to do with our race, he worries about the humans."

"Now Seth you don't mean that." stated Malik

"Yes, I do." snapped Seth

"No…you don't." said Malik "You love your brother, just like you love your parents even though they where humans and your sister even if she likes human culture over her natural one."

"I just don't get them." said Seth "Why do they care so much about the humans?"

"Seth try putting yourself in your parent's and brother's spot." said Malik "Try to imagine how you would feel if they turned you into a human and then told you to forget everything about being a demon. I would bet you would fight it."

"It isn't the same." stated Seth

"Isn't it?" asked Malik

"Being a demon is better than being a human." stated Seth

"True, but to them they were still ripped out of their human form and placed into a new form." said Malik

"That may explain my brother but my parents had 20 years as demons why do they care about humanity?" asked Seth

"I am not totally sure they do care that much about humanity itself." stated Malik as Seth looked at him "They cared for what they left behind."

"What are you talking about?" asked Seth

"Before even your sister was born, your father came to the high council and begged for permission to have Naruto turned." said Malik as Seth's eyes widened "He wasn't asking for his humanity back…he was asking for us to take Naruto's humanity away."

"That doesn't sound like my dad." said Seth

"Your dad just wanted his pack back together but he lost his motion by a single vote." said Malik "If he had won Naruto would have been turned before his third birthday and your pack would have been together all this time."

"I still don't feel it would have changed anything." said Seth

"I think it would have changed everything, your parents are among the few who where turned but we left loved ones human. They had that contention to the human world, their oldest son was human and they had been taken from him." said Malik "To a parent to be forcedly separated from a child is hell itself."

"Well he is with us now so why are still siding with the humans?" asked Seth

"Well Naruto and what is the name of the vixen?" asked Malik

"Sakura." answered Seth

"Thanks, well the two of them have good friends who are still human, once they turn they will likely accept demon hood." stated Malik "Just give them time."

"But Naruto took it from me." said Seth as Malik raised an eyebrow wondering what the long kit was talking about. "I wanted to be second chair, then first chair of the pack and finally become the head of the general assembly."

"I see." said Malik "So when your father has to resigns from his clan spot after 25 million years, Naruto as older brother would take his spot for another 25 million years. By then Naruto would likely have a son of his own to take the spot."

"It's not fair, he doesn't even want it but because he is the older brother." stated Seth

"Well Seth you know there are ways around that rule." stated Malik 'If your father and the council rules him incompliant but that isn't likely going to happen. From his file he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he is smart."

"That means my only hope is to defeat him in a duel but that isn't going to happen either." Stated Seth as he looked at his two tails

"Well it is too early to say that Seth, you are but a young kit." Stated Malik "I mean you aren't even in a squad yet and you have a second tail…most kits don't get their second tail until they spend at least a year with their squad leader in training. Your dad is almost a ten tails and your mother is almost an eight tails. Your sister is advanced for her age and you should be around the same strength as your father when you are Naruto's age now."

"Doesn't matter." said Seth "Naruto is too powerful."

"What are you talking about has Naruto finished turning?" asked Malik as Seth nodded his head.

"He mated with Sakura and they finished turning." Said Seth as Malik waited to hear the strength report on Naruto and Sakura.

"What are their strengths?" asked Malik

"Sakura has seven." Answered Seth as Malik nodded his head; it was in the middle of the range they expected for Sakura

"Naruto has twelve tails." added Seth as Malik's eyes widened that was a lot higher then they estimated.

"Twelve?" asked Malik as Seth nodded his head "Well that changes things."

Meanwhile in the Namikaze den Sakura sat at the kitchen table with a salad in front of her but it just didn't taste as good as it had when she was human.

"I recommend you put some meat on it." said Kushina as she sat put a plate of Naruto's baked chicken leftovers on the table. "Foxes are natural Carnivores and while we can eat anything a human does it tastes better with some meat on it."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she took some of the chicken on her salad as Kushina sat across from her. Naruto was in the shower and Minato had been sent out to get some items for dinner so that left Sakura and Kushina alone. "Listen I know you probably saw way to much this morning."

"Ya…I did." said Kushina "Next time you and my son do anything like that…lock the door."

"Will do." said Sakura as she waited a moment "I know this may be weird but I have a question. Seth said I was a mate-in-waiting before I actually did it with Naruto."

"You want to know what your statues in the family is?" asked Kushina

"Yes." answered Sakura

"Just because you had sex with my son doesn't make you his mate." said Kushina

"_What!" _yelled Inner Sakura

"Unless something happened in the human world since we were taken I don't sleeping with someone atomically means you're married to them." stated Kushina

"I guess that makes sense." said Sakura "So what is needed to be…."

"Sakura Namikaze?" asked Kushina as Sakura nodded her head. "Pretty much the same thing that is needed for human marriages. Someone normally the guy has to propose then comes the ceremony and the village council has to approve it. Something they normally rubber stamp."

"I see." said Sakura "So what is a demon wedding like.'

"Jumping a little ahead aren't we." said Kushina as Sakura looked at her.

"I just want to know." said Sakura "You had to go though it didn't you?"

"No…Minato and I were married in secret before Naruto was born." said Kushina before she laughed a bit "In fact Naruto was born nine months to the day of our wedding."

"On the first night." laughed Sakura

"Well our first night as Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze but not our first night." laughed Kushina "But they transferred the marriage over to the demon world but even if they hadn't we would have been mated."

"How so?" asked Sakura

"Because under demon fox custom if a couple have a kit together they are mated no ceremony or council approval needed." Stated Kushina "The only other way apart from that is for a couple to be together without mating with anyone else for 25 million years."

"But I guess by then they normally have a kit or two." said Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"Well the few natural born demon who can still have kits now have an average of seven kits." said Kushina as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Seven?" asked Sakura "Never heard of birth control?"

"They are trying to save their race." said Kushina

"I have been meaning to ask you…." started Sakura

"Yes, the birth control justu you know works the same as a demon as it does as a human." stated Kushina

"Good." said Sakura

"Ya…and it is common for the oldest kit to have kits of their own before their third brother or sister are born." said Kushina "They want the humans to do the same thing so their population can go up."

"Won't that lead to over population?" asked Sakura 'The total human population having seven kids per couple?"

"If the human world and the Demon world where the same size." Said Kushina "They demon world is about ten times the size of the human world and at the moment with all the demon races it has a population of the land of fire and let's say wind together."

Meanwhile in Iwagakure their elder Kage awoke to find himself chained up along with the other elders of the village and the older members of the village. They were packed into a room that less than fifty feet long and fifteen feet wide. It looked like one of the cold meat refrigerator that was used in the meat packing warehouse.

"Lord Tsuchikage." said an old woman as she looked at her Kage "Your finally awake."

"What is the situation?" asked Onoki as he looked around at the last living members of his generation. He knew most of their faces from the years they had spent together in the village or even when they were growing up together.

"The situation is you are all about to die." stated Orochimaru as he appeared in the only way out of the room.

"Orochimaru?" asked Onoki

"Yes, old man." hissed Orochimaru as Onoki looked at the giant white demon snake. "Now I hope you all enjoyed your lives because you have at most five minutes left to live."

"What do you mean? You demons want humans why would you kill us?" asked Onoki as Orochimaru smiled as a forked tongue poked its way out of his mouth.

"The simple answer is your too old." stated Orochimaru "You are too old to breed new young and or the transformation itself would more than likely kill you. So we are not going to waste the time and the drug turning you."

"Why are you here?" asked Onoki

"To watch you die." Laughed Orochimaru as he placed a small box down in front of Onoki before turning and slithered away "I would say hold your breath but it won't matter."

With that Orochimaru close the large metal door leading the way out. A few moments after the door close the small box in front of Onoki became to release a think cloud of white smoke. Onoki held his breath as he fought against the restraints trying to get his hands free so he could try a justu. All around the other people began to foam from the mouth and shake uncontrollably as their souls left them. Finally only Onoki remained as his lungs burned from the lack of air. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore as he breathed in the gas. Instantly he knew was done for and he would soon join his wife. Outside Orochimaru watched the scene though a small window.

"You are sick snake." stated Vachan as the tiger walked up to the head medical researcher of the demon snakes and the one of the key players in the turning of humanity. "We could have killed them all in when they are knocked out."

"What is the fun in that?" asked Orochimaru "Besides the councils want those weapons left over from the demon lizards removed. I am just using them."

In the leaf war room located inside the Hokage building Tsunade was looking over the latest reports.

"Has it been confirmed?" asked Tsunade as she looked toward Shikamaru Nara.

"Yes, Iwagakure along with every village in Earth country has been taken." stated Shikamaru "And reports are that Mountain Country and Stone country likely shared a similar fate."

"I thought their plan was to hit all of us at the same time?" asked Tsunade

"Plans change." said Shikamaru "They may not be hitting us nation by nation."

"Ok…let's say they are taking nation by nation how long until they hit us all?" asked Tsunade

"Judging from the population size of the villages they took." said Shikamaru as he looked down at the map which showed the location of every village and the average population of each along with other military details "I would have to say between seven and nine strikes in total to take the entire world. That is if they behave like we think they are."

"What about if we all fall back to a hand full of villages?" asked Ino "Have the Sand evaluate to here."

"How would the village absorb all those people, we would run out of supplies." stated Shikamaru

"And it would make a big target." stated Sai

"There has to be something we can do?" asked Ino

"If we fall back to fortified positions we will either run out of supplies or they will strike us to get all the humans they can in a single attack." stated Sai

"And Iwagakure would have been the best place to hold up and they took that out first." stated Shikamaru

"There has to be something we can do?" asked Ino

"Only thing we can do is put my plan into action." stated Shikamaru "I sent a message to Temari about my idea and she was already working on a similar plan. She agrees it is our best play."

"You can't possibly be serious?" asked Kado as he looked at his father as the two of them moved toward the front door of the Namikaze den.

"If Seth is correct." said Malik "Then we have the youngest demon ever to become a 12 tailed fox."

"I don't see how that is possible." Said Kado

"You spent twenty years inside his head and you write the report on him." Said Malik

"I predicted he would be at the very least an eight boarding a nine, more than likely he would be a nine like his dad since they are about the same in strength but twelve tails at his age…there is no way." stated Kado "Seth must have miss counted."

"Well only one way to find out." said Malik as he knocked on the front door of the Namikaze den. The door opened to show a large blonde fox with deep blue eyes, black whisker marks on the side of his muzzle and twelve tails moving behind him.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto as he looked at the two wide eyed foxes.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't sure if Yahiko had died before the 4****th**** Hokage in the anime but in my story he died after so he was taken. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Choices**

"Well this changes things." said an older demon fox with fourteen tails as he along with the representatives of the four living founding clans. The eight foxes where gathered in a circle room located within the government building. This room was the high council room where originally the two representatives from each of the ten founding packs would gather together to rule the village. The general assembly was needed to approve the laws but in reality it was the these twenty elders who decided which laws came up to a vote and which issues was talked about in the council. The general assembly could bring an issue up and over ride the high council but since all the members of the high council where also key members of the General Assembly that didn't happen much. The room seamed a lot emptier since there was only four founding clans still alive and one of those clans only had two members left.

"Yes it does Hadar." stated the only female member of the high council, her name was Rada her mate had died ten years ago and they only had a daughter who like most of her generation had lost her ability to have kits along with her mate to the war.

"How could a human have twelve tails?" asked another demon Bahar. All the voting members of the council where between 70 and 80 million years old, their seconds who didn't get to vote stood behind them had a large age range somewhere only 26 million years while others where only a few million years younger than their parents.

"We do have an idea but I think my son would be better able to answer." said Malik

"Very well Kado you know this Naruto Namikaze the best how could he have twelve tells?" asked Hadar

"Well I have a working theory." stated Kado

"What is that?" asked Bahar

"That we created it." stated Kado

"Well we did turn him." stated Rada

"But he had me sealed within him for twenty years and unlike Kushina he used my chakra." stated Kado "I believe he must have absorbable my chakra and or his body was used to the chakra so much that it was amplified within his body."

"We already believed him to be a nine maybe even a low ten." stated Malik

"So because he sent twenty years as a jinchuriki he gained another two tails of strength?" asked Rada

"From the test we did on his chakra strength he is low twelve tailed strength so it is a likely possibility." Said Kado

"So are the other jinchurikis as strong?" asked Bahar

"We can't be sure since the other jinchuriki who have been turned didn't come foxes so we can't tell their strength as easy since they don't have multiple tails." stated Kado

"Not even the founders of our clans had twelve tails at his age." stated Hadar "He may reach fifteen tails by the time he is 45 million. What are we going to do about him?"

"The question is not how Naruto has so many tails it is what to do with him now." said Malik

"What do you want to do?" asked Rada

"We need to get him involved in our world because just having a mate isn't enough." stated Malik

"He has a mate?" asked Bahar

"Yes and no….the way my son tells it, it is only a matter of time until they are officially mated by our laws." stated Malik "Sakura Haruno high seven tails and top medical ninja in the human world. Her rank is only a few years behind Kushina Namikaze."

"High Seven tails?" asked Rada "Not a bad rank for a girl of her age."

"Listen if we don't make an example of Naruto and bring his clan into the fold more than we had." Stated Malik "If we don't when the rest of the humans turn we will have a problem on our hands."

"Our experts think that over 70% of the humans will accept the turn once it happens." stated Bahar

"That is the best estimate; we need to show them that they have a better future in our villages. The physically changes of longer life and more power and whatever ingredients they put into the transformation agent to make them like the turn will not be enough." stated Malik "If we are prejudice and don't treat the turned humans like we would any of our naturally born brothers and sisters."

"What do you want to do?" asked Hadar

The sun had already going down as Adria Namikaze finally walked through the front door of her house. She didn't even bother to head downstairs to her room as she lied down on the couch.

"You seam tired." said Sakura as she looked down at Adria. She was lying flat on her stomach with her head buried into the pillow.

"They just let us go home." answered Adria as she rolled over and looked up at Sakura. Her eyes widened as she saw what Sakura had become.

"You're done?" asked Adria as she sat up and looked at Sakura. "You look good."

"Thanks." said Sakura "I just can't wait to leave the house and see this village.'

"So you can get to the human world." said Adria

"Hopefully." added Sakura "I have to admit this form is interesting and I am still getting used to it.'

"Well you spent your entire life until recently as a human." said Adria "Have you tried a transformation justu to go back to being human?"

"Yes." answered Sakura

**Flashback**

Sakura stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Alright here we go." said Sakura to herself as she formed a hand sign and channeled her chakra. She closed her eyes and focused on her human form within a moment Sakura reopened her eyes to see she was human again.

"_Congratulation you can turn back to being a human form if you want to." _said Inner Sakura _"Now can we go back to being a fox. This just doesn't feel right."_

"_No…." said Sakura as she looked at the pink skin on her arm "It doesn't feel right." _

_With that Sakura broke the justu as she changed back to being a demon fox. She looked down at her fur covered arm. It just felt right as she looked at herself in the mirror._

"_This is what I am now….that was my old self." _thought Sakura _"This is my new self." _

**End Flashback**

"It didn't feel right." added Sakura

"I see." said Adria "How are my brothers doing?"

"Seth came home a few hours ago and went straight to his room as for Naruto he is still learning how to condense his tails." Added Sakura as her single tail moved behind her "He just can't get it lower then four at the moment."

"So he has finished turning?" asked Adria as Sakura nodded her head "How did that happen?"

"Think about it for a moment." Said Sakura as Adria eyes widened.

"You and my older brother?" asked Adria

"Ya." answered Sakura as Adria hugged her.

"Finally some good news." said Adria

"Adria your home." said Naruto's voice as Adria turned toward the staircase to see her brother as a demon for the first time. She ran forward and hugged her brother and placed her head in his chest.

"I am sorry….that I couldn't find a way to protect them….all those humans turned." cried Adria as Naruto placed his hands on her back. As his sister cried "I tried and I failed."

"It's alright Adria you tried and that is more than most people." said Naruto as he smiled at his sister.

"_He is a good older brother." _thought Sakura as she noticed that Naruto's twelve tails where once again visible. According to Minato and Kushina the higher the numbers of tails the more chakra and more constriction was needed.

"Adria you have nothing to feel sorry for." said Naruto as he pushed Adria back and looked into her eyes. "You tried your best."

"Thanks Naruto." said Adria

"It's what a big brother does." said Naruto with a smile as Adria's eyes widened

"Naruto you have twelve tails." asked a stunned Adria as she looked at Naruto's tails.

"Yes….I do." answered Naruto

It was already late when Itachi Uchiha walked through the front door of his apartment. He flicked on the light as he locked the door behind him. As punishment for warning the humans he was ordered to work double shifts as a royal guard for seven months while only being paid for a single shift. After grabbing a quick bite of some leftovers and checking his mail he headed to bed. He would take a shower in the morning. He turned off the lights before opening the sliding panels to enter the bedroom. The bed was just a large soft mat with pillows and blankets located on the wooden floor. He lied down placing his head on the pillow; however his mind was still racing. Yahiko and Konan weren't going to help him save the humans and the few other turned humans didn't want to help. The demons where giving free housing, true it was the houses left over from the war. Jobs and start up money for their new lives put that on top of longer life and stronger chakra power all that was asked was their loyalty to their new race and to have kids, surprising number of people where taking to being demons.

"_I have to find a way to help the Leaf before it is too late…." _thought Itachi as he looked up at the ceiling. _"But no one seems willing to help they have been assimilated into demon culture, they don't care about humans anymore."_

Itachi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice it until it happened as he felt pressure on his chest. He looked down to see a mass of pure black fur that wasn't his own as he looked to see a female panther was now resting her head on his chest. Itachi snuck his hand under the woman before he started running his hand down her back earning a purr from her.

"_Then again here I am working for the demons and sleeping with the granddaughter of one of the top generals in the army." _ Thought Itachi as the woman lifted her head up a bit

"When did you get home Itachi?" asked the woman as she opened her deep green eyes just a bit.

"Only a few minutes ago." answered Itachi "Now go back to sleep Fay."

"I just wish you had more time off, it gets lonely around here without you at night." answer Fay as she snuggled closer to Itachi "But maybe that will prevent you from doing something stupid like that again."

"Ya." answered Itachi as Fay lifted her head off Itachi before resting her head on her hand.

"Itachi you are planning something aren't you?" asked Fay as she looked into those deep dark eyes. The fact that he didn't say anything spoke volumes to her "Itachi are you not happy here? Not happy with me?"

"No…it isn't you and I am happy here." said Itachi as he wondered how he could have fallen in love with her so fast. "It is just….I have seen war since I was little I will do anything to avoid war."

"It isn't a war; we are capturing them and turning them. We don't want to kill them unless we have too." said Fay

"Even if there is as little bloodshed as possible it is still war." stated Itachi "I may be a royal guard but I was sworn in as a ninja of the Leaf village, I have to do everything I can to protect them."

"You're a cat of your word that is for sure but if you do try anything I don't think my pride will be able to talk the royal court out of prison time." said Fay "Just tell me if you had a choice would you have stayed a human?"

Itachi waited for a second as he thought about it.

"Truth be told if they had given me a choice of turning or death I would have picked death." stated Itachi "However that was before I meet you."

"And if you could change back?" asked Fay

"No." answered Itachi as Fay smiled "It would have been easier if I was born a demon or you a human."

"Well if I was born a human I would be dead considered I a million years older then you in human years." Laughed Fay in demons terms so was a human equitant of 22 while Itachi was 21.

"In demon terms you are only a year older than me." stated Itachi as Fay lied her head back down.

"Itachi please don't try anything….I don't want to lose you." said Fay

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be the panther you love." stated Itachi

"Then promise me you will not be caught." said Fay

"I promise." stated Itachi as Fay smiled into his chest as she went back to sleep.

The sun was rising over the demon fox village not that Naruto or Sakura knew that, both of them where sound asleep in each other arms with the door locked so that they wouldn't be interrupted like they had been yesterday morning. Naruto had finally figured out how to get his tails down to one which made walking around without hitting something, sleeping and sex a lot easier. This morning they were not interrupted in the middle of sex but their sleep was interrupted as a load knock came from the door.

"Coming." said the half asleep Sakura as she opened the door to see Minato standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" asked Naruto as he sat up in bed looking at his father.

"Sorry if I interrupted something but the high council has ordered yours and Sakura's presence in the High council." Stated Minato

'The high council? What is that?" asked Naruto as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I told you a few days ago." stated Minato

"He is isn't a morning person." explained Sakura

"Just like his mother…she almost bit my head off when I woke her up." laughed Minato "We leave in half an hour."

With that Minato walked away as Sakura closed the door to get ready to leave. Twenty minutes later Sakura and Naruto were walking out the door for the first time. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked around the street they were on looked more like a well footpath though the woods. All up and down the road where large hills with smaller footpaths leading toward a door in the side of the hill.

"Are all of these hills a different house?" asked Naruto

"Yes." answered Minato "However the neighbors don't really talk to us since we used to be humans."

"I see." said Sakura as they walked out onto one of the major streets. Unlike the residential side streets which were made of compacted dirt the main streets where made of interlocking stones of different sizes and colors.

"Interesting design for a village." said Sakura as she looked at the buildings they all seemed to trying to fit in with the natural surroundings. In the center of the village stood a large single mountain that shot out of the ground without another mountain in sight. It seemed to have an almost vertical rock face with a flat top.

"Fox mountain." stated Kushina "They say that is where the ten founding clans who broke off from the wolves declaring their independence. They were traveling to find a place to set up their new village and begin a revolution when it shot out of the ground."

"I see." said Naruto as he looked around. More demon foxes where now walking around, they were going around doing their jobs. A few looked at Naruto and Sakura wondering who they where, as they walked the numbers of buildings grew and it was clear that these where buildings. It was looking more and more like the Leaf village until the four of them walked into a large circlie path that ran around the mountain. That is when Naruto and Sakura noticed that cut into the mountain where gaint stone building fronts with demon foxes moving in and out of the entrees. Cut into the side of the mountain was also giant full body statues of the founder demon foxes.

"The High council along with the general assembly and War College are located within the mountain." said Minato "Also a few smaller buildings like the central library."

"What is the diameter of this thing?" asked Sakura as

"It's actually just over 3 miles." stated Kushina "Also it almost 2 miles high."

"And where is the portal?" asked Naruto "It's around here I know."

"It's under the mountain in the lowest level with tunnels leading to the all the different buildings located inside the mountain." Whispered Minato as the four of them walked into the closest building. Giant hundred foot stone columns swore overhead as they passed what seemed to be a lobby with smaller stone statues showing demon foxes in heroic stances.

They walked down some steps until they reached a large wooden door.

"They should be inside." stated Minato as he opened the door to show eight demon foxes. Four of them where sitting with another four standing behind them.

"Naruto Namikaze is it true you're a 12 tailed?" asked the only vixen

"Yes." answered Naruto as he let his 12 tails grow out "What of it."

"We would like to offer you a job." stated Malik "As an pack trainer."

"Pack trainer?" asked Naruto

"Basically it is a the same thing as a jonnin instructor." explained Minato

"Sure." answered Naruto as Kado looked at him "But I want to pick my own team."

"Very well." said one of the male foxes "We would also like to offer Sakura a job at the hospital helping the new demons."

"_Perfect we can steal the drug and maybe save the leaf." _ thought Sakura

"I accept as long as I can start right away." said Sakura

"What is the rush?" asked Malik

"Just sitting around the den gets boring." answered Sakura

"I see, you can start today if you wish." said the vixen

"Is that it?" asked Naruto

"No there is one piece of business that needs to be done." stated Malik as he rose to his feet. "Namikaze pack we the four living clans offer upon you a chair on the high council."

"What?" asked Naruto and Minato as the same time as Kushina and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Minato

"Simple terms are our four packs are dying." stated Malik "It is likely that within a generation only two of our clans will remain and we need new high council members. Your pack has been demons the longest and is very powerful. In time we hope to replace all the council seats that where left empty from the great demon war with members of the strongest human clans from every village. Starting with your clan."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and where the story is going. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Not so Black and White**

Sakura walked down a long stone hallway past long lines of demon fox guards as she followed another vixen deeper into Fox Mountain.

"So where is this hospital?" asked Sakura as the blue vixen turned and looked at her.

"Listen human, I was assigned to get you to the center but I don't want to talk to you." answered the vixen before turning back around and walked down the stairs until they reached a large wooden door with metal inlays. Standing by the door where guards who opened the door Sakura found herself in a huge room. It was by far the most massive single room that Sakura had ever seen; it had to cover at least half a mile with a huge dome made of solid stone which had to be at least a hundred feet above the flat mirror like stone floor. Dozens of guards where standing around watching everything.

"Wow." said Sakura

"Impressed Human…." laughed the vixen

"Why do you call me human? I am a demon just like you." asked Sakura as he eyes widened at what she had just said.

"No you are a sub species of demons and your over springs are just a step above your kind." stated the vixen "We should have let our kind die out instead of polluting our bloodlines with human crossovers. Now stand here."

"What is this?" asked Sakura as the two of them came to a stop.

"It's a transport seal." Stated the vixen as Sakura looked around what she thought was flat mirror smooth stone floor was really divided into sixteen different smaller circles each a different color. Deep red lines of chakra began to appear on the floor around them. "It will transport us to the matching seal located at the processing center."

"Kind of reminds me of Minato's flying thunder-god technique." stated Sakura as she remembered reading the reports from the third world war.

"Whatever that is….all that matters is that we can get there in a hurry." stated the vixen as a blinding flash of red flight filled the air as Sakura felt her feet leave the ground a second later they landed back on the ground. When the light faded Sakura looked around only to find herself in a totally different location, she was standing on top of compacted dirt. She looked around to see massive stone walls surrounded a court yard with an even larger building in front of them. It was at least seven times the size of the Hokage building but there was nothing friendly about this building. The windowless building was painted a dark grey with guard towers on the top. Sakura looked around to see that there where guards everywhere, they where all different races. It was the first time she had seen the races apart from foxes and snakes in real life, however because of the medical book she knew about the races.

"_It's a prison." _thought Sakura as she moved toward the heavy metal doors. The two guards by the door placed their hands on some seals as they unlocked the door letting the two demon foxes in. Waiting the moment they walked into the building was a white snake with deep yellow eyes.

"Well…Sakura Haruno it has been a while hasn't it." said the snake

"Orochimaru." growled Sakura as she showed her teeth.

"Now…there is no need for that now, considering we are on the same side now." stated Orochimaru "Considering I now have everything I want."

"Somehow I dough that." stated Sakura

"I am alive and I now have a life span of millions of years." stated Orochimaru "On top of that I have been promised that when my time is almost up I can use my living Corpse Reincarnation justu, so I will live even longer."

"You are a monster." stated Sakura

"In a way but I among my own kind." laughed Orochimaru as he looked at the other vixen "You can get to work I will handle our newest doctor."

It took all of Sakura's restraint not to attack Orochimaru as the two of them started down one of the long walkways.

"So how are you enjoying being a demon?" asked Orochimaru

"I will be better once you leave me alone." stated Sakura

"You know some of the snake higher ups wanted you to be Sasuke's mate." said Orochimaru as Sakura felt sick to her stomach as the idea of her as a snake. "I am glad that they didn't, you wouldn't have fitted in with us."

"I am fitting in fine with Naruto-kun's pack and being a demon." stated Sakura

"You like Naruto fit better with the foxes but you wouldn't fit into snake culture." Laughed Orochimaru

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Let's just say I get to study the dead bodies of the humans to study their justus I have learned a lot from Onoki's body. So many lovely justus both human and demons I will master them all." Stated Orochimaru "The chancellery supports in the open all the items I was thrown out of the Leaf for."

"You make me sick." stated Sakura

"I don't really care." stated Orochimaru as they came a stop by one of the doors "You will be working down this way."

"What is my job?" asked Sakura as they walked into the room to see lines of humans of both sexes, each one of them where locked up in cells with clear reinforced glass. Sakura could see some of them where yelling at the top of their lungs but thanks to sound proofing the demons didn't hear a sound. Others were attacking the glass but it stayed firm while others simply cried. "Am I working with them?"

"No…they are still being processed, you are working with another group." stated Orochimaru as they reached an evaluator at the end of the room "You will be working with the human orphans."

"The orphans?" asked Sakura

"Yes, did you think we saved every human who died in the war?" laughed Orochimaru "We have over a five hundred orphans from the villages we took. We expect over a hundred thousand war orphans alone by the time we finish taking the human world."

"Did you demons plan the war to make these orphans?" asked Sakura "They have been pulling the strings for a long time."

"They set the stage and let the humans play on it, the humans did it to themselves." stated Orochimaru as the elevator came to a stop on one of the floor. The doors opened to show a long hallway with a desk at the end. As the two of them walked/slithered toward the door Sakura could see that the doors which normally lead to hospital rooms lead to rooms each containing two kids of different ages. They looked afraid just like the adults downstairs. They neared the desk as Sakura spotted a nursery full of crying babies with demons trying to take care of them but they still kept crying. Seeing Orochimaru the four nurses came out a snake, a wolf, bear and a lion came out of different places and looked at Orochimaru and Sakura

"Please listen up." stated Orochimaru as the demon nurses looked at them "This is Sakura Haruno, a recently turned human she will be in charge of this department."

"_What…in charge?" _ thought Sakura as the demons turned to look at her.

"You will follow here orders." stated Orochimaru without another word Orochimaru turned and slithered out of the area leaving Sakura alone with the nurses.

"So Sakura is it?" asked the female demon snake with the lime green and black diamond pattern "What do you want us to do?"

"What is going on?" asked Sakura

"Well the babies will not stop crying and they are refusing to feed." Stated the demon lion as Sakura looked toward the nursery where the babies where no longer crying but no demons were inside the room.

"Then there are the older humans who are fighting us every time we enter the room." stated the wolf

"They won't even let us talk to them." stated the bear

"I have an idea.' said Sakura as she moved toward the nursery door as her fur started to disappear as she turned back to human form.

"What are you doing?" asked the snake

"Testing an idea." said Sakura as she walked into the room but the babies didn't start crying. Slowly Sakura picked up the nearest one a girl and rocked her a bit.

"They would fight us when we tried to pick them up? How are you doing it?" asked the wolf

"These are human babies, they want to be held but by their own kind." explained Sakura "Demon form just scares them. The older kids are probably just as scared maybe walking around in human form will help."

"Alright." said the nurses

"What is the next problem?" asked Sakura

"The first families will arrive in a couple of hours to talk to the kids." said the snake "their files are in your office."

"I have an office?" asked Sakura

In the Leaf Tsunade wasn't looking forward to doing what had to be done. A knock at the door caused her to look up from her desk.

"Enter." ordered Tsunade as a woman with long black hair and deep red eyes entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade." said one of the instructors at the ninja academy and former sensei of team eight, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes, Kurenai." said Tsunade "Please sit down."

"Is this about the demons?" asked Kurenai as she sat down across the 5th Hokage.

"Yes." answered Tsunade

"If you are looking for the evacuation plan we put in place for the academy we gave it to Shikamaru early this morning." explained Kurenai

"It isn't that." said Tsunade as she took a deep breath "Some of this information can't leave this room but from the intelligence we have it is likely that Asuma was taken by the demons."

Kurenai's eyes widened at the news that her lover and father of her three year old daughter could be alive. When Tsunade said that people had been taken she believed that the demons could only have taken the so many people, the best of the best and Asuma while a great ninja wasn't the best of the best.

"Asuma is alive?" asked Kurenai

"We don't know for sure." said Tsunade 'But his name is on a list of people they wanted to take. I thought you would want to know."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." said Kurenai "Anything else?"

"Kurenai I know this is a lot to take in but I thought you should know." said Tsunade

"I am just wondering what Asuma became?" stated Kurenai "Did he move on to some demon woman since he hasn't seen me since before his daughter was born."

"I wish I had the answers for you Kurenai but I don't think Asuma would fall for another woman he isn't that sort of guy." said Tsunade "He is probably trying to escape at this very moment so he can get back to you and his daughter.'

"He doesn't even know he has a daughter." stated Kurenai

Hours later and a lot of paper work later Sakura was no closer to getting her hands on a sample of the transformation agent, in fact after looking over her duties it was to monitor the humans medical needs and make sure they go to good families. Sakura opened the door to one of the cell like rooms only to have the four girls in the room stand up. They relaxed a bit when they say Sakura in her human form.

"Hello." Said Sakura as she looked at the four girls, three seemed to be between eight and nine with the last girl being ten or eleven.

"Thank good a human not one of those things." said the older girls

"I am not going to lie to you." said Sakura "I am one of those things."

"What?" asked the older girl as she pushed the younger girls behind her to protect them.

"I understand you're scared, I was scared when I learned about the demons." said Sakura

"Is that what you are?" asked the older girl

"What is your name?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer.

"Dacia." stated the older girl "From Iwagakure."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno from Konohagakure." Stated Sakura as the girl's eyes widened.

"But you're a demon?" asked Dacia

"Until a few days ago I was a human." Said Sakura "That is what the demons want, they want to turn humans into demons like them."

"Why would they do that?" asked Dacia

"Because they are dying and they are trying to save their races." said Sakura

"What going to happen to us?" asked one of the younger girls

"There are couples coming to adopt you." said Sakura

"No one wants us, we are too old….they only want younger cute kids." said one of the younger girls.

'Our they just have kids of their own." said yet another one of the girls as all four of them looked down.

"Natural born demons can't have kids of their own." explained Sakura "Couples don't care if they get a newborn or an older kid they just want to have a child. There is over a seventy five families trying to get each of you."

"So we will have a family?" asked the girl

"Yes." answered Sakura "But you will be demons."

"Do we get to pick what we become?" asked one of the younger girls as Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"You aren't afraid of to lose humanity?" asked Sakura

"We will have a family." said another girl

"I always wanted a family, a mother….a father." said yet another girl

"So do we get to pick?" asked Dacia

"You will get to pick but they will look like I do now, human." said Sakura

"I don't want to be an insect." said one of the girls

"I don't want to be a snake but a family is a family." stated Dacia

"You don't have to worry about being an ant; they are the only race that doesn't want orphans unless they have a certain blood protein." said Sakura "And you all don't have it."

"Sakura you are needed outside." said a voice as Sakura turned to see the demon snake in the doorway.

"Alright." said Sakura as she stood up.

"When will we have our families?" asked Dacia

"We hope to everyone placed within a week." answered Sakura

"After 11 years without a family I can wait a week." said Dacia with a smile as Sakura left the room locking the door behind her.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"We are about to change the babies I thought you would want to see it" said the nurse.

Sakura changed back to her demon form as they neared the nursery, there where lines of couples of all the demon races already waiting. The only race missing were the ants.

"Why are they here, even if you start the change it will take days for them children to turn." said Sakura

"Actually since the kids are under a year old they change almost instantly.' explained the nurse "Their bodies and chakra network are so early in their growth that the change is not resisted at all."

"I see." said Sakura as the both of them stopped in front of the glass. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that the dozens of babies who were less than one years old were divided into six equal groups. "Shouldn't there be eight since there are eight races who want kids?"

"The Demon cats have to share a group." explained the snake as the demon nurses who had turned into human with a transformation justu moved and started to inject the babies with the transformation agent. Sakura watched as the kids started to change very fast. Almost instantly fur started to grow in on all of them apart from the future snakes who had their skin turn to scales. The most of the babies seamed to sleep right though it as they turned from being human to demon. Sakura turned to see one of the groups just as their tails grew in.

"Future foxes right there.' said the nurse as Sakura looked around, babies ears where moving and for the soon to be snakes their legs fused together into a tail. They would never walk on their natural human legs they would slither. Once the changes where done changing the nurses began to hand them out to the demon couples who had been waiting millions of years to have children.

"Thank you." said a lioness with tears in her eyes as she held her new son in her arms as her mate smiled. It took only a few minutes for the demon couples to clear out with their new children in hand.

"Well that is enough for today…tomorrow we start with the older kids." said the snake

"You never told me your name." said Sakura

"Caci." answered the Snake "I am Sasuke's future wife."

"I see." said Sakura "Does Sasuke know about it or is it your dream?"

"A dream that will become reality." stated Caci

"_Great a fan girl, just what I need to deal with." _thought Sakura as she looked back to the nurses inside the nursery who where locking up the transformation agent on a small medical cart. They then rolled the cart out of the room right past her before heading toward the elevator _"I also need to get my paws on that transformation agent."_

**I hope you liked this chapter. A few people have asked if I was going to make this a harem story because I have it listed as Naruto/Sakura and others. I would like to explain that, the others mean other couples such as Minato/Kushina, Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Ino and others which will be shown in later chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Night**

The sun was setting over the Leaf village as Ino Yamanaka sat in one of the higher scale restaurant in the Leaf.

"Another drink?" asked the waiter as Ino nodded her head as he poured Ino another glass of water. She checked her watch to see that he was over twenty minutes late. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Sai standing there in a black suit.

"Sorry for being late, they thought they spotted demons but it was only a trade caravan from grass country." said Sai as his hand moved down his girlfriend's arm before taking his seat across from her. "They had me check it out before they entered the village.

"Your forgiven." said Ino as the waiter placed a glass of water down in front of Sai "Everyone is on edge."

"As they should be." said Sai "Over fifteen villages where taken in their last attack including one of the major military powers."

"Kind of makes me feel guilty about going out when the village is in such danger." said Ino softly.

"We have nothing to feel guilty to feel for, we had this date planned out for a month." stated Sai as he placed his hand on top of hers. "According to the books anniversaries are important days for couples."

Ino laughed a bit at her boyfriend who still relied on books to give him details about relationships. Ino found it somewhat cute and yet sometimes it drove her up the wall when she had to explain simple items.

"Well I am ready to fight if we are attacked." said Ino as she placed a hand on her weapon pouch which was hidden under her blue cocktail dress. She was turning more than a few heads with her strapless dress which hugged her body, the dress went down to her ankles with a long cut with that went up to her knee on one side. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a single diamond in the center. She also had a golden bracelet with the Leaf symbol on it which was given to her by Sai on their second anniversary last year. Her hair wasn't in her traditional pony tail instead she let it hang draping her back and shoulders with long blonde hair.

"Same here." said Sai with a smile as he felt his Tanto sword which was hidden under his jacket. "How is Sakura's mother doing."

"As well as I can expect, she has spent a lot of time crying and worrying about her daughter." said Ino "She just hopes she is with Naruto."

"Because he will protect her." added Sai as Ino nodded her head.

"I think it will work both ways, Naruto will protect forehead and she will protect Naruto." said Ino "And it isn't just because they are teammates."

"That is what you do when you love someone." said Sai "Let's hope they are together and that they can get back to the Leaf."

"Let's get off this subject and talk about something else." said Ino as the waiter came to take their orders. "It's hard to believe we it has been three years already."

"It has." said Sai as he looked at his 21 year old girlfriend, Ino was the second youngest of the rookie 12 the only one who was younger than her was Naruto and even then it was measured only by 17 days.

Elsewhere in the village Hinata Hyuuga was sitting at Irchiraku's Ramen stand, she was sitting right next to the char which Naruto had always sat when he went to his favorite food stand. She would often sit beside the chair and day dream that she was on a date with Naruto. Her dream date where both would embrace the love for each other. Hinata had it planned out, two to three years of dating ending with a beautiful wedding day when she would become Hinata Namikaze; they would have three kids two boys and a girl. Naruto would be Hokage and she would be a stay at home mom, their lives would be perfect. However now her dreams had a huge problem the demons and now the woman she nicknamed the pink bitch was with her future husband all she could hope was that Naruto realized that Sakura wasn't right for him or she was now among her own kind as a snake.

"More noodles?" asked new owner of Irchiraku's Ramen Ayame, her father had given it to her after he had retired however he did come in from time to time to give his daughter a day off from time to time.

"Yes, please." answered Hinata as Ayame put some fresh noodles in Hinata's bowel.

"So any word on Naruto and Sakura?" asked Ayame

"I am not allowed to say." lied Hinata

"I understand, the entire village is worried." said Ayame "People are afraid since their hero was taken along with the best doctor of her age. Then the news that the 4th Hokage was taken as well, people are afraid."

"I believe it, however we will stop them. We stopped the Sound invasion almost a decade ago, Pain's attack and the war against Madara." said Hinata "We will stop these demons and get Naruto and his family back."

"You forgot about Sakura." said Ayame as Hinata winced a bit.

"We will get everyone they took back." said Hinata as the curtain behind her moved as her old sensie Kurenai and her daughter walked into the stand.

"Kurenai-sensei." said Hinata

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore." said Kurenai as she got out a high chair and put her daughter in it. "I haven't been it since you where 16."

"But you are always my sensei." said Hinata "And how is the little girl doing?"

"Good." answered Kurenai

"She looks a lot like Asuma." said Hinata as Kurenai looked down. "What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade told me Asuma was on the list of people they took." explained Kurenai

"I know." said Hinata as Kurenai looked at her old student "Tsunade told us when they were planning a defense. I wanted to tell you but….it was classified information."

"It's ok Hinata, I am just wondering what happened to Asuma." said Kurenai "It seems impossible that he is really alive."

"We don't know that." said Hinata as she remembered Shikamaru telling them how Asuma died "I don't know how the demons could have gotten to him though that seal that Hidan put him under."

"Still he could be alive." said Kurenai as she looked at her daughter who was playing with her food "He could hold his daughter in his arm and she would grow up with him."

"She will once we get him back." said Hinata

Meanwhile Shikamaru Nara was walking though his apartment door. He didn't even turn on the lights or grab something to eat he was just too tired. After almost falling asleep in the shower he climbed into the bed. The bed felt empty as he looked toward the other side maybe it was fact that he was so tired or he just missed that troublesome woman so much but he could almost see her outline in his mind's eye. Her blonde locks when they were free of her ponytails. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the last time they were in this room together.

**Flashback **

The sound of chirping birds could be heard coming though the slightly opened window. The sound of someone else moving around the room caused Shikamaru to opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw what was happening, his girlfriend was putting on a fresh bikini bottom, her one from yesterday was lying on the ground beside his boxers.

"Morning." said Shikamaru as a topless Temari turned around to face him. He couldn't help but smile; when he was growing up he always said he would marry an average looking woman and live an average life. That didn't happen; he was dating a woman who looked like she could have stepped off one of those swimsuit magazines that his teammate, Ino always carried.

"Morning little boy." laughed Temari as Shikamaru rolled his eyes at bit at her nickname for him.

"It wasn't so little last night." said Shikamaru

"Or this morning." said Temari as she slip on her black bra strapping her solid C cups inside "If only we didn't have to go out on this mission, then we could have some fun."

"Maybe once find that missing team we can have some fun." said Shikamaru as Temari walked over and put on a fresh clean black rob before putting a red slash across her waste.

"Ya….I have to head back to the sand tomorrow." said Temari

"Sometimes I forget you're from the Sand village not the leaf." said Shikamaru "You spend most of your time here."

"Ya, ten months out of the year." said Temari "The Leaf does seem more like home then the sand now."

"Then stay." said Shikamaru

"You and I both know the laws set down by the Kages." said Temari "Now couple from two different ninja villages can get married until they have been together for five years, only then can one transfer to another village as long as both Kages sign off on the trade. If they do get married before the five years then both of them are listed as missing ninjas subject to be killed."

"Those rules are over 130 years old." said Shikamaru "None of the current Kage nations even are the original signers, it was written by leaders of nations who either don't exist anymore or fell from prower."

"Still all of our leaders signed on to it." Said Temari "But the moment we reach our five year anniversary we are free and clear."

"Can't wait." said Shikamaru.

**End Flashback**

"_God I wish she would have gone to the Leaf instead of back to the Sand." _thought Shikamaru as he looked toward the nightstand where a ring box sat, he had given the engagement ring to Temari on her birthday in late August, she couldn't wear it yet but someday she would.

It was a moonless night but all the stars where visible as Ino and Sai walked though one of the many parks, even though it was now early October it was still unseasonably warm, it felt more along the lines of late summer than anything else.

"That was a lovely dinner." said Ino as the two of them walked close together down the path, heading back to the apartment which they shared. They slowly walked up an arched footbridge stopping at the top. The totally flat water below them reflected the night sky like a mirror. "So beautiful."

"Yes, it is." said Sai as he looked at Ino

"You are looking at me aren't you?" asked Ino

"Isn't that what I am suppose to do?" asked Sai as Ino moved closer until their lips almost touched.

"Yes, but did you have to take a line from a cheesy romance book." laughed Ino as she pulled him into a kiss.

In an apartment overlooking the park four guys sat around a kitchen table each holding a handful of playing cards.

'Isn't that Ino and Sai?" asked Choji as Kiba and Neji looked out the window at the happy couple, only Shino didn't turn to face the window.

"I believe it is." said Kiba

'I could tell you right away if I could use my Byakugan." said Neji

"And let you know our cards?" asked Kiba as he closed the blinds "To hell with that. If that is Sai good luck to him and I hope he has a fresh supply of condoms."

"I believe it was your bid." stated Shino as he moved his head slightly to look at Choji.

"You are a hard man to read Shino but I will raise by twenty." said Choji as he tossed in some fresh chips to the pot in the center of the table.

"Isn't it strange?" said Kiba as everyone looked at him "Who would have thought that a week ago we would all be sitting here playing cards."

"Who thought that we would have to deal with the threat of demons coming and turning us." stated Neji as the four of them stopped talking for a moment as they thought about the sure to come attack.

"I wonder what will happen when they come?" asked Kiba

"What will they turn us into?" asked Choji

"An ant." stated Shino as a member of the ANBU core he along with everyone else had been given general information about the races that was coming after them. "I would bet if caught any member of my clan would become one of those."

"Just like mine would likely be wolf or maybe fox since we have bond with our ninja dogs." said Kiba

"I just hope it doesn't happen…but if it does I hope the race has good food." laughed Choji

"Let's not talk about it shall we?" asked Neji as he looked toward the living room where his girlfriend was sitting down reading a book. While Tenten was considered a tomboy by some of the other kunoichi but that is what he loved about her. She was one of the guys but yet she had a feminine side which normally only came out around him. She would normally pay cards with him but this time she wasn't in the mood and instead she wanted to read. Now he wasn't just worried about losing her in battle but now losing her to some demon race.

It was late in the demon world as Sakura lied beside Naruto, there was no mating tonight. Sakura was too tired from work; however it felt to be locked in Naruto's arms. It was just nice to sleep beside him, feel the warmth of his body and hear his heartbeat. She looked down to see his arm wrapped ground her, one located on her belly button while the other one was resting just under her breasts. Her own arm was following Naruto's send arm as the other held her pillow. She had pressed her back against his to be closer to him; all the while she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Every once in a while in a while he would rub his face against the side and back of her head. It was kind of annoying but very sweet since he was doing it without his real knowledge.

"_He is such a sweet guy." _ thought Sakura as she tried to force her mind off work, all those little kids who would never have had a real family now had and all it cost them was their humanity, something they would never know. Most of the older kids where now no longer fighting the demon nurses and they were now trying to find out about the demon races trying to figure out which race they wanted to become. On some level Sakura found it disturbing but understandable.

**Flashback **

"No one wants us, we are too old….they only want younger cute kids." said one of the younger girls.

**End Flashback**

"_They just want a pack of their own and their want of that is more than their want to stay human." _ Thought Sakura as twisted her head a bit too looked toward Naruto _"I wonder if he feels the same way? Would he trade of traded his humanity to be with his pack?"_

"_Well Adria said she wanted her brother to become a demon but only if he wanted to." _said Inner Sakura

"_But would he really accept demon hood?" _ thought Sakura

"_You have and you haven't just been reunited with your family." _added Inner Sakura

"_What are you talking about, how have I embraced it?" _asked Sakura

"_And I quote "__I also need to get my paws on that transformation agent" and that was on top of all those other slip of the tongues like calling families….packs." _stated Inner Sakura as Sakura lowered her head a bit _"Face it you like being a demon, you love being Naruto-kun mate. All you care about is the fact that they are forcing humans to become demons."_

"_I….guess I am falling more in line with Adria and let them choice if they want to become demons." _Thought Sakura

"_So we can we stop focusing on trying to save the humans and focus on our relationship with Naruto-kun and his pack/our future pack, we also have to focus on starting a new job in the hospital and in a few years raising some of kits of our own." _pleaded Inner Sakura

"_No, I will still help Naruto save the leaf and anyone who doesn't want to be a demon." _Thought Sakura as she closed her eyes and began to finally let sleep take her.

It was late in the Leaf village Shizune was looking into the microscope as she studied the medical information about the demons. It was getting late as her eyes grew heavier with each passing moment as she burned the midnight oil for the fourth straight night in a row. The only sleep she gotten where two hour naps and even those where few and far between. Suddenly she felt a persons of another person in the room. Instantly she reached for her kunai, she spun around only to stop inches away from Kakashi Hatake's neck.

"What did I do?" asked Kakashi

"Don't sneak up on me Kakashi." said Shizune as she pulled the kunai away from Kakashi's neck.

"I knocked five times." answered Kakashi as Shizune sat down.

"Sorry I am just so tired." said Shizune

"Well I would get some sleep; the Hokage has ordered us to leave the village." said Kakashi as Shizune looked at the legendary copy cat ninja.

"Why?" asked Shizune

"She wants to set up a chain of command outside the village in case it falls to the demons." said Kakashi "You are to head up the medical side trying to find a cure while I take care of the military side."

"Just the two of us?" asked Shizune

"Plus two ANBU teams." said Kakashi

"Oh, were are we going?" asked Shizune

"I have no idea, we will have to find to a place unknown to anyone." stated Kakashi

"How will we stay in contact?" asked Shizune "Summons?"

"No…some of the reports coming out of the Earth country says the summons didn't even show up when they were called." stated Kakashi

"They abounded us?" asked Shizune

"Unknown but it sure that we can't count on them." stated Kakashi "We plan to use the starlight network."

"That is operational?" asked Shizune as she remembered the file about the top secret program.

"The last piece was rushed out and should be up and running within the next few days." said Kakashi "So get some rest we leave before sunrise."

**Sorry for the delay for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to focus on other people apart from Naruto and Sakura. I would like to say something; a few people have posted reviews just saying how much they hate the story since the reviews where anonymous I couldn't respond. First I know not everyone will like my story and there is a few problems with grammar however if you don't like the story you don't have to read. I am not going to force anyone to read my story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	27. Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

Now I know you where probably expecting a new chapter, however something has come up. I have been informed that an Author calling himself or herself Exodus27 has copied almost word for word my story. The only thing he changed in his story "The Dark Demon Plan" seems to be making it Naruto/Ino which is a couple I actually don't mind however it is a word for word copy which I do mind, infact the original outline for this idea was a Naruto/Sakura/Ino story with maybe Hinata on the side but I changed my mind. He doesn't have permission to copy my story and while I can stand a lot of things copying is something I can't stand. I also think this is one of the guys/girls who have been posting rude reviews telling me the story is a piece of crap. They say I have been bashing Hinata in this story, while it is true I am hard on Hinata in most of my stories I don't think I have been bad in this story, she has hardly been in it and I have it so she dislikes Sakura and Sakura dislikes her, they are both after the same guy they aren't going to be best friends. This may also come as a surpise to some people but until I watched Naruto Shippuden I was actually a Naruto/Hinata fan but I just don't like her in Shippuden. **So until this is removed from fanfiction I have no plans to post any new chapters** of either the demon plan or Noblest of the Nobles. I am sorry if that upsets anyone but I have to take a stand against copiers and thieves.

Sorry and I hope to post soon.

Wilkins75.


	28. Chapter 27

**NOTE**

**I know earlier today I said I wasn't going to post until the story I feel is a copy is removed. After much thought I have decided to let the operators of Fanfiction settle it. He reported me I reported him so we will see what happens. I tried honestly to make a peace with the writer and talks have broken down. He says he got permission under a different name which is possible I have given it to people but when I ask for his old name he refuses. I also say to everyone who wants to use some of my ideas that I am fine with it as long as it isn't a word for word copy. ****I would ask all of my reviewers to not send him mean or hateful reviews****. That lowers us all. Now to the story. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 27 The General Assembly**

Sakura didn't want to wake up but the beeping from the alarm clock told her she had to. Slowly she reached over and turned off the alarm. At first she wanted to close her eyes again and let sleep take her but she felt a hand run up and down her side. She let out a smile and a slight moan as she felt Naruto's hand run from her shoulder down her side before coming to a stop on her hip. His hand lifted up a bit before going back to her shoulder down her side, he was using his claws to provide just a slight presser to though her fur. Her tail moved happily behind her as she rolled onto her back to look up to see Naruto's blue eyes looking down at her.

"Morning." said Naruto

"If you wake me up like this every day I won't mind having to wake up in the morning." said Sakura a smile as one of her arms she pulled Naruto into a kiss. One of Naruto's hands moved down toward her breasts only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto as they pulled apart.

'No…but I have work this morning." said Sakura as Naruto pouted a little bit only to have Sakura pull him close and whispered into his ear "Just wait until tonight...then we can have some real fun."

Naruto instantly smiled as kissed Sakura again.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Sakura

"My dad is taking me to the General Assembly, it will let me scout out a way to get past their guards and back to the Leaf." said Naruto

"How does that transportation seal work?" asked Sakura knowing that Naruto had studied seals with Jiraiya and carried on with his studies during the war.

"Basically it works the same way my dad's thunder god justu works." said Naruto "It allows the instant transportation between seals."

"But how do they control where you go?" asked Sakura

"From what my Dad told me is that room where you went actually holds a transportation seal that links to every demon nation and one just to the human world." said Naruto "The problem is that one is right in the center of the room so that makes it harder to get to."

"Well maybe we shouldn't try." Said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened

"What?" asked Naruto "Your giving up?"

"No…I am saying, they have to use the seal to send the forces to the human world to attack." said Sakura "Maybe we should join them and slip away and head to the Leaf, or at the least protect it."

"I never thought of that." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you where planning that since you asked to pick your own genin team." said Sakura

"Actually I just wanted to get to know my brother better." admitted Naruto

"They would let you train your brother as a jonnin instructor or whatever they call them." said Sakura

"Pack trainer.' answered Naruto 'But ya, apparently it is tradition for the older sibling to train the next youngest if possible and Adria already has a sensei."

"_He just wants to get to know his brother." _thought Sakura

"What do you have to do?" asked Naruto

"The hospital, if you can call it that." said Sakura "More like a prison than anything else."

"Hopefully you can get your paws on some of that transformation agent." said Naruto

"_Wait a second he said paws…." _thought Sakura

"Don't you have to get ready to work?" asked Naruto

"Ya…sorry." said Sakura as she went to get ready.

Naruto and Sakura walked along with Minato toward the center of the village, it seemed a little bit busier than it had been then it had been the day before. Everyone seemed to be heading toward the largest of the buildings located inside the fox mountain. There were a lot of older foxes showing off how powerful they were by having their multiple tails on full display.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Naruto as the three of them stopped beside the entrees to the main way into the general assembly.

'Ya, I remember the path they showed me." said Sakura "You just find a hole in their defenses and I will find a way to get the transformation agent.'

"Alright." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura in public for the first real time. Sakura smiled as they pulled apart but still remained close. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Sakura

"Naruto…Sakura we have to get going." Said Minato

"See you later." said Naruto as he and his father walked toward the large building. As they entered Naruto tried his best not to look around, it was rather impressive. Huge columns with statues of different demon fox cut into the columns. There were also different flags with different symbols on them.

"Let me guess the different packs?" asked Naruto

"In a way….they are packs who sit on the general assembly, just like in the leaf just because a person is part of a clan doesn't mean they are a member of the council." explained Minato as they neared one of several large wooden doors.

"How many families are part of this assembly?" asked Naruto as Minato opened the door as Naruto looked at the giant room in front of him. It was half circle room with ten paths leading from wooden doors in the back to the large open area at the bottom. There where row after rows of landings, each landing was a little bit lower than the last. Each landing with desks large enough to sit two people with easy. At the very front of the room stood a raised desk right in front of a giant banner, orange and black with the image of two demon foxes standing on their side of a mountain with two olive branches around them. Naruto looked up to see massive balcony being filled up with different demons he could see his mom along taking a seat with some of the teachers from the war college, his sister was sitting with her pack trainer and team and his brother was with the his small class. Naruto looked around at the number of demons people that where filling the room. (Think UN general Assumbly)

"The room is designed to hold over a thousand in the balcony alone and if this was a full sitting of the 75 clans of the village there would be 150 demons on the floor alone." Explained Minato

"75 clans representing one village?" asked Naruto "Seams kind of big number."

"Well they used to have fourteen smaller villages with this as the capital and each village would send some of their own people." said Minato as he and Naruto moved down the stairs toward one of the desks near the center. "There are only 41 pure blood council clans left so it is just one council that runs everything."

"So we are the 42nd clan?" asked Naruto as Minato sat down at one of the tables.

"Yes." Added Minato as Naruto sat down beside his father as the other demon clans talked and caught up on news. "Don't worry they will likely ignore us a lot of them feel we are not worthily of being in this room."

"I see.' answered Naruto

Up in the balcony Seth Namikaze sat with the rest of his class from the war college.

"Looks like they added a second mut to the general assembly." Laughed one of the other boys from Seth class he looked toward Naruto. "Fitly human."

Seth lowered his head as he wished he was sitting beside his father down there, all his classmates would see him. A load bell filled the air as everyone moved to their seats as the members of the high council walked in from their private door located by near the front. The members of the high council and their seconds took their seats at the very front table.

"Now I Malik head of the Kettu pack hereby call this meeting of the general Assembly to order." stated the elder fourteen tailed fox as he stood before the assembly. "We have two major orders of business but first I would like to welcome a new member to our ranks, the elder son of Minato Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze."

There was a half hearted clapping as a few demons looked toward Naruto, but it was the next words that got everyone's attention.

"Naruto Namikaze is a recently turned human and has been graced to have twelve tails of strength at the humble age of twenty." Said Malik as every demon looked toward Naruto, as he let all his tails out showing everyone how many tails he had.

"_That should shut them up." _thought Naruto with a smile.

Meanwhile Sakura was standing before thirdly-six couples, six from each of the six demon races trying to get kids of their own. They were gathered in a large meeting room only a level below where the orphans where being kept.

"Now listen up!" yelled Sakura as she got the attention of very demon in the room "In a couple of minutes the first group of kids will be coming down there are all different age groups but first there are some rules."

"Rule one…you must be in a hedge justu to make you look human." said Sakura as the demons looked at her "These kids are still alit afraid of demons and picking a family is already stressful enough no need to add to it."

Most of the couples seem to understand but the room was angry at what Sakura said next.

'If you tell any of the children what race you are until we say so, you will be asked to leave and you will not get any kids." Stated Sakura

"Why?" asked a couple

"Because some of these kids don't want to become members of certain races and it may stop some of the kids from picking curtain races." explained Sakura "Now I want all of you turn human and then we can begin."

Sakura watched as the demons turned human and stood around slightly confused. Some were looking behind them for their tails while the others mostly the snakes had trouble walking on to legs instead of slithering.

"Alright then we can begin." said Sakura as the doors opened as the first group of kids walked in. They where over a fifty kids so some kids wouldn't have parents walking out of the room this morning, however there was a second group of demon couples coming in the afternoon.

Back in the General Assembly the demons where still stunned as they looked toward the number of tails Naruto had.

"He is a twelve?" asked the class mate of Seth as he looked down from the balcony at the number of Naruto's tails.

"Seth why didn't you tell us?" asked a female member of his class as she looked toward Seth who had his head lowered in shame.

Across the way sitting in the opposite balcony sat Adria and her team along with there sensei Talia.

"He is a twelve tails?" repeated Calin as he looked Adria who was grinning as her other teammate Eaden who couldn't say anything.

"Yes…yes he is." stated Adria _"Maybe since he is a twelve tailed they will listen and let the humans pick for themselves."_

" If he is a twelve tails why isn't he head of the Namikaze pack the strongest male is the head of the pack." stated Eaden

"Remember honor the elders." stated Talia "Is father is still his father and he may be honoring him by letting him lead the pack."

"Or he just doesn't want to deal with it." added Adria

"Order we will have order." Stated Malik as the General Assembly came to order as they stopped looking at Naruto and back toward the front.

"Now that we have that settled let's move on to the report about the taking of the humans and turning them into demons like us." said Malik "I will give the floor to my son Kado."

With that Kado walked up to a podium which stood below the raised desks of the founding clan.

"Now two days ago the combined armies of all the demon races took the human villages in the Land of Earth, Moon and stone country." Said Kado "We a percentage of captured being 89% for a total 1,244,941 humans taken."

There was a clapping at the number taken in two days alone.

"They are currently being processed at the transformation center and after being educated in the way of the demon races they will be joining the villages." said Kado "We will welcome our new brothers and sisters with open arms into the village. The first group should be arriving within two days with all the humans turned and educated by the end of the week."

There was some less happy claps with that news but Kado carried on as he looked toward Naruto.

"Our next target will be Land of Wind manly Sunagakure and the five smaller nations around it such as the land of Claws, land of Fangs, land of bears and the land of demons which they actually think they can seal us away." laughed Kado as everyone chuckled a little but not Naruto or Minato.

"_Gaara, Temari, Kankura and Shion they are going after them next." _Thought Naruto _"Wait they are moving down from Earth country into wind country. That would take them from sea to see on the west so they would then go east toward the Leaf. That has to be the next target. We are running out of time."_

"Now before we move on to how some of the other orders of business the High Council has decided on some issues involving itself." said Kado as he read from the piece of paper in front of him. "Since the council only has four living clans left and one clan has no male leaders over the course of the next million years we will be adding to the High council just like we are adding to the general Assembly."

That got everyone's attention, while packs had risen to and fallen out of the general Assembly no packs have ever been added to the high council.

"Over the next million years the empty six seats will be filled with new packs and when the last members of the Hu pack dies a seventh pack will be added." said Kado "This passed with a four to zero vote on the high council and we have already decided on the first new member pack of the high council."

Kado waited for a second before he looked around the room.

"The Namikaze Pack will be granted the great honor of taking a seat on the high council starting in its next term after the first of the year." Stated Kado as everyone who didn't know eyes widened. Some members jumped out of their seats upset that a turned human clan could possibly be given the first new spot on the high council over pure demon clans.

"I am a member of a high council pack?" asked Seth as his stunned classmates looked at him. Across the way Adria was smiling because now they had a voice on the highest council.

"Sit down!" yelled Kado as he smashed a large wooden ball down onto the podium to get everyone's attention. "Two more pure demon packs will be added but we will add four more human packs so when the Hu pack passes into history the high council will be evenly divided between pure demon packs and turned packs."

"Now the real interesting stuff happens." Said Minato as he looked toward his son as the general Assembly moved on to talk about how to house the humans and how best to integrate them into society.

Hours later Sakura was watching as the second group of kids meeting the second group of thirdly six demon couples. The first group had found their future families well before lunch. It was almost time to call it for the third group to come in as Sakura noticed the girl from yesterday, Dacia embracing a woman with blue hair and a man with black hair. Both seemed to be in their mid thirties around the age that they would have an eleven year old. The seamed to almost be a match, Dacia's face had a lot of the same traits to the man's face and her red hair was straight like the woman's.

'Doctor Sakura we are ready." said the woman as Sakura walked though the crowed of couples still meeting kids and kids finding their future families.

"Dacia." said Sakura with a smile as she looked at the pure smile on Dacia's face.

"I found a family." said Dacia

"I can see that." said Sakura "Are all of you happy?"

"Yes, Dacia seams just a natural fit for us." said the woman "We signed the forms and everything."

"I am Dacia Furlin." said Dacia "It's just so great to have a last name for the first time in my life."

"All we need is for her to become a demon." added the woman "My mom can't wait to see her grandchild."

"You didn't tell them what race you are right?" asked Sakura

"No…we wouldn't risk telling her what race." answered the man

"Alright follow me." said Sakura as she led Dacia and her future parents toward one of the exits. She passed by other orphans who were getting families but a few weren't. They had brought down over fifty kids in each sitting for only 36 couples in each sitting but the ones who hadn't been picked where still hopeful since there were 72 more families coming tomorrow and every day until everyone was taken.

"Here." said Sakura as she opened the door to another hallway, this one with hundreds of rooms splitting off from each. Each room had a bed and a nurse helping the new families prepare for the child's turn. Outside each room were different colored lights for each demon race and once it was turned on a nurse along with a guard would bring down the right a transformation agent.

"I'll take them from here." said a nurse

"No, I want to do this." said Sakura as the nurse nodded as Sakura lead the family into the room closing the door behind them.

"Take a seat Dacia." said Sakura as Dacia jump up onto the medical table with her new parents right behind her.

"Can we tell her now?" asked her new dad

"You might as well show her." Said Sakura as Dacia turned around and watched as her parent's edge broke. Their skin turned into fur as their faces pushed out into muzzles, multiple tails grew out of their tail bones. That told Sakura what race it was right away, since only one race had multiple tails it had to be demon fox. Sakura looked toward Dacia who watched slightly stunned but yet without fear.

"Hello Dacia." Said the woman

"Aala?" asked Dacia

"Please call me mom." said Aala

"Mom…Dad." Said Dacia as the two demon foxes smiled.

"Alright I will need your names, tail strength and jobs for the medical records." Said Sakura as she looked at the standard form she now had to fill out.

"Laban Furlin, I am a five tails and I am a owner of a food stand across from the general Assembly building." said the man

"Aala Furlin, I am the cook/manager of the stand and I have five tails too." said Aala

"Alright." said Sakura as she carried out a physical of Dacia, height weight and everything else; it took only a few minutes to complete the paper work. She explained the transformation and how it would happen over two days and it was random what would happen to her but she would be a fox.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Sakura

"Can I go home with my parents tonight?" asked Dacia as Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry but we want you to turn here just in case something happens." explained Sakura

"Can we stay with here?" asked Aala "We waited so long to have a child."

"The latest you can stay is 11 tonight and the earliest you come back at six in the morning." said Sakura

"I waited 11 years to have a family I can wait a few more days." said Dacia as Sakura flipped a light switch, turning on the red colored light outside. It only took a few minutes for a nurse and a guard to bring down the transformation agent.

"I need your arm." Said the nurse as Sakura watched as the needle went into Dacia's arm. She smiled as she watched the agent enter her body.

"There all done." Said the nurse with a smile as she put the syringe in the waste container located along the back wall.

"Thank you." Said Dacia with a smile

"You're welcome and welcome to foxhood." said the nurse as she left the room.

"There is a large waiting room downstairs if you want to talk." Said Sakura as Dacia and her new family left the room. With the room empty Sakura moved toward the used medical bin.

"_What are you doing?" _asked Inner Sakura as Sakura opened the lid to see the suringe used to inject the transformation agent into Dacia.

"_Sometimes some of medic left over inside the needle." _explained Sakura as she carefully picked up the needle only to find it empty. _"Damn.'_

"_Too bad so Sad." _ said Inner Sakura as she dropped the needle down and walked out the door only to come face to face with Orochimaru.

"Hello Sakura." Said the white snake

"What do you want?"asked Sakura

"Well I didn't have time to show you everything yesterday and I wanted to show you the process." Said Orochimaru

"I think I know the process I was turned remember." Said Sakura

"You turned at the Namikaze den not here." Stated Orochimaru "Besides don't you want to see some of your friends sensei?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"I need to get a person out of long term storage namely Asuma Sarutobi." said Orochimaru as Sakura's eyes widened. "We had a volunteer surrender to us on the Rock boarder…poor thing ran almost 18 hours to get to us and with a child in her arms."

"Kurenai." whispered Sakura as Orochimaru smiled and nodded his head.


	29. Note 2

Important Message Please Don't Review

As you may or may not know I have been reported by another author for what he/she claims to be a deal which I broke. I don't want to go into the issues only to inform you about my plans. I believe sometime this coming week maybe as early as Monday the fanfiction staff will decide our fate. One of the following things will happen.

They will remove the story/account of the author in question.

They will remove my account and delete my stories from Fanfiction

They will delete both accounts and all the stories.

They will do nothing.

While I am confidante that the first will happen I feel I must take steps to prepare for the other options. That being said I have downloaded all of my stories and saved them. I have also contacted another author on fanfiction who is one of my personal friends. He doesn't write anymore so he will provide the backup if the worst case happens. So I have sent him copies of all my stories which he will post on the site if I should be removed. His name is Demon Hero and if the worst case happens I Wilkins75 will be taking over his account. You can find him in my favorite author list. So if you don't want to see any of the stories end please go to Demon Hero's page and sign on for alerts. Once again I hope for the best but prepare for the worst.

Thank you

Wilkins75


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Process**

"Kurenai." whispered Sakura as Orochimaru smiled

"Correct she and her daughter ran almost 18 hours before she handed themselves over to us." Said Orochimaru "It is actually quite nice, we don't have to fight to restrain her."

"What do you want of me?" asked Sakura

"I thought you would like to see what the rest of the humans go though." explained Orochimaru as the two of them headed toward the evaluator located in the back by the locked and guarded room where the transformation agent for the floor was stored. "Also it may enlighten you."

"Don't see how." said Sakura as she turned back to being a demon as the elevator began to go down.

"You may be surprised." said Orochimaru for a moment neither one of them said anything as the elevator came to a stop but the doors didn't open "The orphans are more agreeable to become demons then pretty much everyone else._"_

With that Orochimaru placed a small key inside a key hole letting the doors open, Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at rows of reinforced glass. As the two of them began walking down the long hallway, Sakura couldn't help but notice that these cells where a lot bigger than the cells she had seen on her first day. These cells had multiple rooms and furniture, Sakura walked past some empty cells but most of the cells where full, people from every village. Some still had their headbands on them, sand, leaf and every other nation. Finally Orochimaru came to a stop in front of one of the clear doors.

"Now you stand right here and get reacquainted." said Orochimaru as he slithered off leaving Sakura standing in front of the glass door. She looked inside but there was no one there suddenly one of the doors inside the room opened up as Sakura's eyes widened as saw a man who had carried out the autopsy on walk out of what appeared to be a bathroom.

"Look another demon." said Asuma as he walked up toward Sakura not realizing who it was. His beard was a little longer then before and his skin seemed a little paler from being in confinement for over four years. Sakura didn't say anything as he sat down on a chair beside the window. "What do you want to know now? The defensive of the Leaf village because after four years everything changes and even if I did I wouldn't tell a demon like you."

"Asuma, it's me." said Sakura as he studied Sakura a little more.

"Sakura?" asked Asuma as she nodded her head. "Well they turned you."

"Ya, thought you were dead." said Sakura

"They pulled me out before Hidan could kill me." explained Asuma "So the Leaf has fallen."

"No, they captured Naruto and me around five days ago." explained Sakura

"So they got Naruto too." said Asuma

"Asuma they have Kurenai." said Sakura "That is why they brought me down here."

"Kurenai?" asked Asuma "They have her."

"She surrendered to them." explained Sakura

"Kurenai is a fighter she wouldn't just give up." stated Asuma

"Well I don't know but she may have wanted to be with you I mean being a single parent." started Sakura

"Wait…Kurenai is a mother?" asked Asuma as Sakura nodded her head

"You are a father Asuma." Said Sakura as Asuma rested his hand against his forehead.

"Congratulation." came a voice from behind Sakura as she turned around to see yet another person she thought had died years ago.

"Jiraiya?" asked Sakura as the legendary Toad Sanin nodded his head. Like Asuma he seamed palier like he hadn't seen the sun in years. The largest change was the fact that his left arm had been almost totally removed.

"I would say it's nice to see you Sakura but since you, Naruto and Minato are now demons I am guessing we are in deeper trouble then I even expected." said Jiraiya

"How did they get you?" asked Sakura "From what Fukasaku said about your battle with Pain, I don't see how you could have been taken without him knowing."

"That is because he knew." answered Jiraiya as Sakura looked at him "The summons we have been using in combat for generations are in fact working for the demons."

"Well I wouldn't say that. They either work for us or they get killed off." said Orochimaru as he returned with Kurenai and two guards. She seemed tired almost unable to stand but in her arms she held her three and a half year old daughter.

"Kurenai?" asked Asuma as he looked at his lover holding his child

"Asuma." said Kurenai with a smile "Sorry but I just had to see you, Tsunade said you may be alive."

"Itachi must have stolen some old files.' said Orochimaru as he placed his hand on a seal allowing the door to open up. "Come on Asuma time to go."

For once Asuma didn't fight instead he ran forward and embraced her lover for the first time in years.

"Asuma." cried Kurenai into his arms.

"Kurenai." said Asuma as he wrapped his arm around her all the while their daughter was looking up at him confused.

"Beautiful sight when a family comes back together isn't it?" asked Jiriaya

"Yes…it is." answered Sakura

"Sakura I don't know if you are like the other demons or if you are even trying to help save your village but either way don't tell Naruto or Minato I am here." stated Jiriaya

"What…why?" asked Sakura

"I think you know the answer to that." replied Jiriaya as he walked away from the glass leaving Sakura alone in the hallway.

"_Why wouldn't Jiriaya want Naruto and Minato to know he was alive?" _ thought Sakura

"_Because they would try to save him and he would rather have them save the Leaf." _answered Inner Sakura as Orochimaru pushed Asuma in the back.

"Time to move." stated Orochimaru "You can get caught up some other time."

"Goodbye, Sakura." said Jiriaya as Sakura followed Orochimaru and the guards down the hallway.

"You don't have to do this, not this soon." pleaded Sakura "Let them rest and get to caught up."

"They can do that as they transform." answered Orochimaru as they came to a stop in the middle of a large open area between two hallways. They stood there for a moment as suddenly the floor started to move up.

"An elevator?" asked Sakura

"We find it is the best way to move transformies and long term transformation candidates tend to fight back more." stated a guard as they kept moving upward. Finally they came to a stop on a the floor. After becoming a demon she thought she couldn't be surprised by anything anymore but she was this time. Humans most of whom had been stripped of all but the basic clothing where in lines moving from one station to another. Guards could be seen by every station and on catwalks that ran over head. Humans where crying and some had a dead look on their face, every once in a while someone would fight back only to be beat back into line.

"Move" ordered the guard as Asuma and Kurenai moved toward the beginning of the line.

"Now Sakura let me give you the tour of our main operation." said Orochimaru as they came to a stop in front of a large group of demons from every demon race who were sitting around a large circle table with an opening in the center large enough for multiple people could walk in and walk out.

"Next." said a bear as a woman prepared to move into the center area only to be stopped by Orochimaru.

'I have a long term man to get processed." said Orochimaru as Asuma , Kurenai and their daughter was forced into the center opening of the table as the demons looked at them.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and their daughter." stated Orochimaru as he handed the files on the two of them to the different demon races. "Both adults are highly trained leave four ninjas with specialties in wind justu and genijustu. With generation four and five drugs already in their bodies they should complete their transformation within four days."

"Says here the male is also a top ranked military planner?" asked the wolves

"Correct." said Orochimaru as Sakura just watched

"There personality report means he wouldn't fit well into our society." said the snake "We are not interesting."

"_They are auctioning them off like slaves." _thought Sakura

"Neither are we." stated the ant leader "We want less powerful humans."

"Sure you and your less powerful but a lot more of them strategy." laughed the wolf

"They are good but we already took a lot from the Earth village, we will pass and save it for next time." said the bear

"We will do the same." said the horse

"We are somewhat interested if no one else wants them?" asked Fox

"We want them." said the panther who was there to represent the cats.

"So do we." said the wolf "And I think we have the less humans taken from the villages so far."

"As much as it pains me, they can go to you." Said the panther "They would have been good matches for us but it there are still thousands of humans who will be an even better fit."

"What about you foxes?" asked the wolf

"If they were free we would take them but we don't want to trade for them." said the fox "Take them."

"Alright." said the wolf as he signed a piece of paper "Take them to the wolf processing line."

With that two wolf guards came and pulled the three of them away toward the line of future wolves.

"What will happen to them?" asked Sakura

"They will processed for general health then turned." answered Orochimaru "You can look around if you want but you can head home if you wish."

For a moment Sakura just stood there and watched as Asuma and his family were taken away.

"_How could I possibly think this is ok?" _thought Sakura as she started walking away pass the people who were being processed. Near the exit Sakura stopped in her tracks as she watched groups of future demons being injected with the transformation agent.

"Damn human." snapped a wolf as she looked to see that a human had thrown up all over a wolf and the floor "Now I need to clean up. Vixen can you help me clean this while I turn this woman?"

"Me?" asked Sakura

"No I am talking to another vixen." said the wolf as he rolled his eyes. Slowly Sakura moved forward and started cleaning up some of the throw up. That is when she saw there on the ground under one of medical dollies was a transformation agent, someone had dropped the container and must have forgot about it.

"_My God, could I be that lucky?" _ thought Sakura as she grabbed the drug tucking it into some paper work and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Namikaze den Seth was sitting just glaring at his brother who was setting the table for dinner.

"Is something wrong?" asked his mother as she knelt down beside her youngest son.

"No." said Seth as he stormed off, down the stairs. He ran into his room shutting the door behind him as he jumped onto his bed. The sound of the door opening didn't even cause him to lift his head, he knew who it was.

"Seth." said Kushina as she sat down on the bed beside her son. "Just talk to me, I can't make it better if I don't know what it is?"

For a moment Seth didn't say anything as his mother placed a hand on his back. "But I can take a guess, it's your brother."

"You love him more than me." stated Seth

"Seth…that isn't true." said Kushina "You are my kit, I love Naruto, Adria and you equally."

"You have one strange way of showing it, you talk about him but not about how I graduated from the war college and I get my pack trainer. cried Seth "Admit it you love him more."

"Seth maybe I haven't been the best at splitting my time between the three of you but apart from photos I haven't seen Naruto almost his entire life." explained Kushina

"He is an adult, he doesn't need you." said Seth

"He is my kit just like you and your sister are, even when the three have mates and kits of your own, I am still your mother and you can't stop a mother from helping her kits.' said Kushina "Speaking of helping you haven't really try to get to know your brother either neither one of you have really tried to get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know him." said Seth "We have nothing in common."

"From what I have seen you have a lot in common." said Kushina "Both of you have dreams of becoming important figures, Naruto wants to be Hokage and you want to lead the general assembly. Both of you are strong headed and not willing to back down, something you both get from me."

"The Hokage position doesn't matter." said Seth

"To Naruto the General Assembly doesn't matter that much, you both grew up looking up to those positions." explained Kushina "If he had born a fox or if you had been born a human it would have been different."

"If he doesn't care then why are we a high council pack now?" asked Seth

"The high council decided that not us." said Kushina

"Then why is he second chairing for Dad on the general assembly?" asked Seth

"Seth you know that until your 18 years old you can't second chair.' explained Kushina "Besides your Dad got you a chance to sit in the general assembly for your birthday last year, your dad just wants to make sure Naruto has that chance."

"I guess." said Seth

"Now how about tomorrow I make your favorite since you will have your own team….seasoned pork chops." offered Kushina as her son's eyes widened.

"With the garlic mashed potatoes?" asked Seth

"Of course." said Kushina with a smile unaware that upstairs her older son along with the rest of her family was smiling because of what Sakura had brought home.

Meanwhile a team of Leaf ninjas moved under cover of night down the coast line. They were nearing the border with Tea country. Tea country was located on a peninsula which came off the main land of fire country. The moon was out as the lights from the island country of Wave country could be seen in the distance, the lights of the Great Naruto Bridge could be seen bouncing off the ocean water.

"Here." said Kakashi as he, Shizune and the two four men ANBU teams moved into behind a large waterfall which dropped sixty feet down to the sand beach below. It was actually quite a lovely place but it was also well hidden and so far off the beaten path that no one would find it.

"How did you find this?" asked Shizune as the ten of them walked behind the waterfall and into a large and surprising dry cave behind it.

"I found this cave when I was in a solo mission a few years back." explained Kakashi "I am the only one who knows about this place so it is the best spot to set up or base for starlight system."

"What is starlight?" asked an ANBU

"It is a system we started making during the war to increase the range of our short range radios." explained Kakashi "Basically we placed thousands of seals around fire country, the seals will boost the radio strength combined with the hidden radio towers from the third and fourth war means our radio range is the entire land of fire."

'What if they destroy the towers or the seals?" asked Shizune

"The seals are so small and there are so many of them that it is impossible for them to get them." explained Kakashi "The newer towers they could find and destroy but it runs off a combined of the old and new towers. The older ones where set up before Minato became Hokage and the files where destroyed long ago, no one living knows where they are. It is a miracle that they still working at all. It is the best thing we have to keep communication line open."

"What do you need us to do?" asked the ANBU

"Set up the tower we brought and a defense line.' ordered Kakashi as the ANBU moved out leaving Kakashi and Shizune alone "We need you to set up a medical center to try to find a cure."

"Sure but what if Lady Tsunade finds something?" asked Shizune "I could be wasting time when she already discovered it."

"She will broadcast any finds she has along with a message when the Leaf falls." said Kakashi

"You mean if." correct Shizune as Kakashi just looked at her "Don't you?"

"No…I don't." answered Kakashi "We are setting up for a doomsday scenario and we are the HQ of any resistance."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have removed the ability to post reviews without having an account. I do this because of reviewers of some of the reviews where nothing more then hate reviews telling me to pull down the story because it is horrible. Sorry if that stops someone who generally wants to say something but I am just sick and tired of dealing with them. I thank you and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 A Plan**

"It was just lying there under a cart?" asked Naruto as he, Sakura and Minato sat around the in the second level sitting area. Kushina and Seth where doing the dishes upstairs while Adria had to do her duty as a guard for the village.

"Ya, some idiot probably dropped it and was too lazy to pick it up again." explained Sakura with a smile.

"Sometimes luck is all you need." said Minato "Now we just need to get to the human world.'

"We have an idea for that." said Naruto as his father looked at him "We go with the army."

"And escape then? To risky they will have us watched there more than here." Stated Minato

"But we will be in the human world and keeping a watch on someone is hard in a battle." Said Sakura

"They may not assign all of us to the same area." said Minato "They will assign Naruto that is for sure, to test his loyalty but not you Sakura. They will keep you or another member of our pack here so they can keep an eye on them."

"Still it is easier to slip out when they are focus on the humans." said Sakura "We can slip out and meet up."

"I know wind country almost as well as fire country." said Naruto "I can lose any tail we may get."

"They will attack the Leaf when we leave." said Minato

"They will attack the Leaf no matter what." correct Naruto as he looked at his dad "What is the problem."

"It's just it seems too good to be true." said Minato as he looked toward Sakura "What are the odds that someone drops a sample of the transformation agent and you happen to find it?"

"You think it is a fake?" asked Sakura

"I think it is a possibility." said Minato "During the war, Rock ninjas did something like that. Let us find some of their top secret attack plans and our ambush team was ambushed."

"Can you study it here?" asked Naruto

"No…I got only the basic medical equipment I had on hidden scrolls from the Leaf." Said Sakura

"You brought a scroll from the Leaf?" asked Naruto

"It is standard pracites of all medical ninjas to hid scrolls with medical supplies along with the weapon scroll that everyone carried." Said Sakura

"I know but they found mine." said Naruto

"They found my weapon scroll but not the medical one." said Sakura

"Where did you hid it?" asked Naruto

"Inside the lining of my bra." answered Sakura

"I guess that is better than the lining of my coat." said Naruto as Sakura shock her head that was probably the most basic place to hide it.

"Did you learn anything else?" asked Minato "See anyone else in long term hold?"

Sakura thought for a moment as she remembered what Jiriaya asked her to do but she knew she couldn't keep it to herself.

"They have Jiriaya." added Sakura as Naruto and Minato looked toward her

"Jiriaya's alive?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"I figured they couldn't get to him or his injuries where too great and he subcome to injuries." said Minato

"You thought he was dead." said Sakura as Minato nodded his head.

"Jiriaya is one of the best ninjas the world has ever seen but he was getting older and that means he is less wanted by the demons." said Minato "He has to be almost sixty now."

"And they killed Onoki." said Sakura "So the aren't keeping around just because he is strong, there has to be something else."

"Doesn't matter we have to save him." Said Naruto

"He doesn't want it." Said Sakura as Naruto looked at her with a stunned look on his face "Well maybe I should be clearer he didn't want you to know he was alive, my bet is he wants you to save the Leaf not him."

"That sounds like something Jiriaya would do, that pervert can be self sacrificing if he had too." said Minato

"We can't just leave him?" asked Naruto

"We kind of have too, we can't get to him and save the Leaf." said Minato

"And he would want us to save the Leaf first." answered Naruto

"How did the general assembly go?" asked Sakura

"Basically we freaked out the entire village with Naruto being a twelve tailed and our promotion to the high council." said Minato

"And their next target is the Sand village along with some of the smaller nations sit between the land of wind and fire." added Naruto 'I think their next target after that will be the Leaf."

"When will they attack?" asked Sakura

"A week." said Naruto

"So we have a week to prepare." said Sakura

"And during that week we have to act normal." said Minato

Far to the East of the demon fox village the sun had almost entirely disappeared below the horizon as Itachi Uchiha stood on his night guard duty by one of the many gardens between the outer walls of the inner royal city and the outer city. It was tradition that once night fell over the village the gates to the inner palace would be sealed to anyone who wasn't a member of the royal family. While this tradition had been broken in the past such as when the last king died during the night and doctors were called in, even then it was frowned upon.

"How are things going, Itachi." said a voice as Itachi turned to see the crowned prince of the demon cats.

"Gamba." said Itachi

"You know most would bow toward their future king." said Gamba as the young lion moved to stand beside him.

"And you know why I don't." said Itachi

"Yes….you still feel your loyalty toward the humans and that is why I find your council the most useful." said Gamba "You don't care about telling only things I want to hear. Not like the councilors who keep hiding every little bit of bad news."

"What do you want to know?" asked Itachi

"We plan to take the sand village next and the first large group of turned humans will be arriving in the city in a few days." said Gamba "How do you think they will take becoming demons because the cats who report to me say around 85% of the people who turn will enjoy being demons. What do you think."

"Honestly….the numbers you gave are a pile of bullshit." stated Itachi "Yes, after a while the people who turned will embrace demonhood, but you have to understand you are attacking them. Killing their elders and grandparents, you split apart families and trade them amongst the races. That isn't something people forgive very fast. True some will just go along with the flow because they are afraid of being destroyed by your armies but there will be a lot more turned demons then pure demons in the end."

"True….have you gotten over us turning you?" asked Gamba

"Yes, and no." stated Itachi "I like my life now but that is because I fell in love and I already thought my clan was dead. In the end unless you change how you go about turning then you will likely have war on your hands."

"How would you go about saving our race and yet be nice to humanity because we can't be both." stated Gamba "We need at least three-quarters of the population to bring our population back to a safe level."

"Ask them to join the demon race; some will join just to have a longer life." Stated Itachi

"Wouldn't work, we believe humans will be gone in a few thousand years at most a million years." stated Gamba "And it there is a good chance we will not get enough humans by that time but maybe there is a way we can make their transition better but I need to talk to the other leaders."

It had taken them a while but the surviving members of the ninja core from Iwagakure lead by the granddaughter of Onoki had finally crossed safely though enemy controlled country and made it to Sunagakure

"Here." said Kankuro as he handed something to drink to Kurotsuchi

"Thanks." said Kurotsuchi as she took the glass of water "We ran out of water a few hours ago and in the desert that is a long time."

"It's just nice that someone made it out of your village." said Kankuro

"Are we the only ones who made it?" asked Kurotsuchi as she looked at her dozen ninja all of whom were getting treated for dehydration.

"From Iwagakure yes, we heard nothing since we got that message that your village was under attack." said Kankura "A few civilians from the land of mountains got pass the boarder but your group is the largest."

"So they only hit us?" asked Kurotsuchi

"So far, Temari thinks they will move on to another target, it is only a matter of time." said Kankuro "Any idea how they got though your defenses."

"A little, one of the demon groups…they looked like ants they dug though the walls like it was made of sand." said Kankuro "They where though are defenses faster then we could set them up, they knew all our weak points and where we would make our stands. It was like they were inside our command and control center."

"Alright, now let's get you all inside the walls and get you some sleep." stated Kankura

Meanwhile Asuma and Kurenai where sitting in a cell, unlike the long term cell which had multiple rooms including a private bedroom and living room the cells was a single room with a side bathroom. Their daughter was playing with some blocks that a nurse had dropped off. While she seemed worry the four year old was enjoying playing with the simple toys.

"She looks like you." said Asuma as he looked at his daughter. They had just finished being processed and inject, the whole process took hours during which there was almost no time to talk. "What's her name?"

"Jaci" answered Kurenai "After my grandmother and her middle name is Buwako after your mother."

"Jaci Buwako Yuki." said Asuma with a smile 'Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Jaci Buwako Sarutobi." Correct Kurenai as Asuma looked at her "I got permission from your clan so that she could have her father's name."

"List Kurenai I am sorry that I couldn't get back to you and Jaci I tried but they had us locked down tight and I had no idea where I was." said Asuma

"I am sorry that I surrendered but Jaci needs her father and I need you even if we are demons and not humans." said Kurenai as suddenly her daughter ran up to her.

"Mommy look." said Jaci as she showed her arm to Kurenai. Her parent's eyes widened as they looked at the thin line of black fur which ran around her wrist like a bracelet. "What is that mommy?"

"Well things are going to happen in the next few days and we are going to look different." explained Kurenai "But no matter what happens we are a family."

Later on in the night in the Leaf village Ino Yamanaka was breathing heavily as she lied on her back with her hand on her chest. She looked to her right to see her lover and her boyfriend lying on his side just looking at her.

"How was that?" asked Sai, maybe it was because of the fact Sai grew up with almost no social interaction but he always asked Ino if he was doing something right. Ino responded by kissing him as she pulled him close nuzzlings into his chest, enjoying his smell and the smell of their love making.

"You did great like always." answered Ino as she began to close her eyes.

"_Maybe after a little rest we can go another round our three." _thought Ino with a smile _"Then again we are having breakfast with my parent's tomorrow morning and walking in with afterglow over our faces is never a good thing when parents are involved. Why Daddy thinks I am still a virgin is beyond me." _

It was an early morning in the demon fox village as Sakura woke up in a practically happy mood as she remembered what she had done the night before. However something was missing, there wasn't that warmth of another body beside her. Slowly she turned over to see Naruto's spot was empty apart from a single lily which lied on the bed. Slowly Sakura picked up the flower and took a deep breath inhaling the flower's sent.

"_He left my favorite flower, how romantic."_ thought Sakura as she also noticed a note

_Had to leave early to get some things for today, you where too beautiful to wake up._

_Love you Sakura-chan  
><em>

"_Romantic.' _though Sakura_ "Most guys would have left a rose, how did he know I love lilies?"_

**Flashback**

"When I get married to Sasuke-kun we will have roses everywhere." said the ten year old Ino as she sat beside Sakura just looking at her dream boy only two rows ahead of them in school.

"Lilies, they are my favorite and I will have them all over mine and Sasuke-kun's wedding." said the ten year old Sakura.

**End Flashback **

"Naruto-kun was a row behind us.' said Sakura as she looked at the flower with a smile "Somehow after a decade he remembered."

"_We have to do something special for him." _added Inner Sakura _"His birthday is in three days."_

Sakura and Inner Sakura grinned as they thought about how she would make his 21st birthday something neither one of them would forget.

An hour later Seth Namikaze along with the eight other members of his class gathered in the grand hall of the war college. The room used to hold at least fifty students every year now nine students was the largest class they had in a million years.

"Congratulation on getting to become members of the Fox army." stated Kado as he stood before the class "Now your pack trainers will meet you at the training fields."

"Team 1 will meet their leader on field nine." said Kado "Team 1 will be made out of Cade Olvir, Seth Namikaze and Vail."

Seth looked around at his teammates, Cade was the one the top student in the class he was the first to have his second tail grow in, he was also from one of the most antihuman packs, his ancestors had been the source of many mates to packs from the high council. The last member of his team was a vixen with only a single tail; she was from among the poorest packs in the village it was rumored that her parents had spent almost all their money to get her to the war college. Her deep blue fur made her stand out against the reds, browns, black and blonde fur which was common place. Slowly the three of them left as they started to walk across the village toward training field nine. This was one of the many wooded areas of the village, with multiple large trees and small open areas of grass.

"Why did I have to get on the team with two filthily mutts." stated Cade as he looked at Seth and Vail "One not worthy to be a demon and the other who shouldn't have been allowed in the halls of the war college.'

Vail lowered her head as Seth glared at his teammate as they crossed a footbridge and entered the training field.

"Do you have any idea who are pack trainer is?" asked Vail in a soft voice

"Wow you actually speak." laughed Cade

"Be nice, we are a team now.' growled Seth

"Only in your mind." stated Cade "I am better then all of you, my blood is pure demon and my pack is has been an important member of the General Assembly since the end of the revolution war against the wolves."

"None of that matter here." stated a voice as Seth, Cade and Vail looked behind them toward a large rock. Sitting there dressed in orange and black, his blonde hair moving in the air as he blue eyes looked at the three fox.

"Naruto?" asked Seth

"Who where you expecting Seth." said Naruto as he stood up in his human form.

"Why are you disrespecting us be appearing as a human." stated Cade

"Now…I have been told that normally you just introduce yourself and then go home but I want to do something different. I want to see how strong you are." said Naruto as he ignored Cade's question.

"I have two tails and I am pure blood what more do you need." snapped Cade as Naruto grinned.

"Then this little test will be easy." said Naruto as he reached into his bag and pulled two small silver bells. "Your goal is to take one of these bells before lunch time. If you fail this test I will send you back to school and see if another year will make you ready."

"There are only two bells." said Vail

"Yes, there are only two bells." stated Naruto as suddenly Cade lunged forward to grab the bell only to have Naruto side step him which sent him falling face first into the dirt behind him.

"Face us as a demon not as a human." snapped Cade

'You will have to deal with humans when you fight them on the battlefield." said Naruto "Might as well get used to it."

"But you're a 12 tails we can't beat you." said Vail

"I am not asking you win in a fight, only take a bell." stated Naruto as he looked at Seth "And don't think that the fact you're my brother means I will let you have a bell."

Naruto then slowly pulled out a book and started reading it.

"What are you doing?" asked Vail

"Reading a book." answered Naruto

"Why?" asked Vail

"To find out how it ends." answered Naruto as he flipped the page "You can begin."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I couldn't find the name of Asuma/Kurenai's child name so I made on. I also hope you like Naruto's new genin team. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Talks**

Naruto just stood there looking down at the book or so it seemed, he could tell where the three young foxes where around him. Seth made a dash to the woods followed by Cade. For a moment Vail just stood there before she too moved into the woods.

"_Interesting." _ thought Naruto as he flipped the page of the book which was information on his role as leader and information on his team. _"Seth Namikaze….lightening chakra type, just like Dad. Third of nine in his class."_

Naruto side stepped as Cade once again tried to get one of the bells by himself. Came around again only to get slammed into the ground by Naruto. Naruto then slowly walked away as Cade got up anger then before getting back up. "You know straight forward attacks are a pretty basic plan."

'No human is that fast." stated Cade

"Fast?" laughed Naruto "I was walking and a chunin could dodge that attack."

"_Cade Olvir….heir to the one of the most powerful packs in the village. Top in his class having two tails for almost two years six months ahead of the next member of his class." _ Read Naruto as Cade charged forward only to have his hand grabbed by Naruto before twisting it around and pinning it to his back as he kept reading the report. _"Fire style chakra….but with lots of report about talking back to his instructors."_

"You know for being the so called best in your class…you know nothing. Maybe I should send you back right now and save us all some time.' Said Naruto as Cade struggled against him however Naruto heard a slight breathing behind him. Instantly he flipped over Cade landing on his feet.

"What are you afraid of me now!" yelled Cade as Naruto's eyes focused. He quickly picked up some dirt throwing it toward Cade. "What was that for?"

"That." said Naruto as the dirt landing on a figure behind him, but to the naked eye it seemed that no one was there but the dirt was sticking to the shoulder. A second later a purple vixen with a single tail "Invisibility justu, impressive Vail."

"Hiding like a weakling isn't impressive." snapped Cade "It is a move of a weakling."

"That weakling as you call it almost got her hands on one of those bells." answered Naruto "Very good Vail."

Vail raised her head with a slight smile.

"Now you still have two and a half hours until the time limit is up. I suggest you get to work." Said Naruto as Cade growled before moving away followed by Vail.

"_I wonder how long it will take Seth to try to get a bell and if they will ever figure out that they need to work together." _Thought Naruto as he sat down on a rock _"I wonder if Dad ever told Seth about this, I mean if Kakashi did say his sensei did the same test to him and that was Dad."_

Sakura Haruno walked through the halls of the hospitals, she looked into different rooms only to see the kids who had been adopted the day before had started to transform. The younger ones looked almost totally demon now.

"So aren't you going to go downstairs and watch the next group of humans get chosen?" asked Caci as the snake fan girl of Sasuke looked at her.

"Why don't you take care of that, don't really need a doctor for that." said Sakura as she looked though one of the windows toward a room filled with kids most of whom where transforming. "Besides if something medical something happens I will be needed up here."

"Alright." stated Caci as she slithered away. Sakura didn't even bother to take on her human form as she entered the room.

"Doctor Sakura." said Dacia as Sakura looked at the transforming girl, she now had red fur over most of her body with a lighter patch of red running from under her neck to her belly button. Her hands and feet where still human and still was her entire face. No tail had grown in but her green eyes had turned to slits.

"Hello Dacia how are you and your friends doing?" asked Sakura as she looked around at the other girls. One was now totally snake from the waist down but still human from the waste up. Another one was in a slimier state to Dacia only with a single tail growing out; Sakura already knew she was becoming a wolf. The last girl hadn't been adopted yet and was still human.

"Great." said Dacia as the other girls nodded their head. 'My Mom and Dad already stopped by and went downstairs to get some breakfast for us."

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Sakura

"Well Lin is in the next group to go down." explained Dacia as Sakura looked toward the only girl who was still human. "She is my best friend and I don't know what she will become and I may go to my new home tonight."

"So you want to spend some time with her." explained Sakura

"Ya…we both want to be the same thing but family means more." explained Dacia "Do you have friends in other races?"

"My friends are human." explained Sakura

"Do you want your friends to be demon too?" asked Dacia

"_Do we want our friends to be demons?" _ asked Inner Sakura as she thought of her friends, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, team guy and the rest of her class.

Sakura was saved as Dacia's adopted parents walked into the room.

"We brought you some breakfast." said her new mom

"Thanks…mom." said Dacia with a smile

"Doctor Haruno?" asked her new father

"Yes." said Sakura

"When can she go home?" asked Laban

"If she finish turning by four tonight which is possible then she can." explained Sakura "But if she hasn't finished then she will have to wait another day."

"Well when this is all done you have a free diner at our stand for you and your family." said Laban

"That isn't needed." said Sakura

"You help give us a family." said Aala "We may not be the most fantasy stand but we have some of the best food in the village."

"Well I was thinking of trying to find a place to take my boyfriend his birthday is on the tenth but I need to see what his mom is planning." said Sakura

"Boyfriend, you mean mate in waiting.' said Aala

"Sorry, mix up." explained Sakura

"Well we would love to have you two." said Laban

It had been an hour and yet no one had tried to get the bells from Naruto's belt, Naruto was just sitting on the rock his eyes scanning the nearby woods.

"_Seth is trying to sneak up behind me." _thought Naruto as he heard the grass compress under his brother's feet. _"Cade is to my right….I wonder why they don't go up into the trees? Also I can just detect Vail to my left…she is very good in stealth."_

"_Well I better go have some fun." _ thought Naruto as he jumped away.

"Where did he go?" asked Seth as he looked for his brother from behind cover, he had planned this move for ten minutes. He would come at him from behind and too the right then while his brother fought with him, he would use one of his tails to grab both bells. That way Cade would be sent back to the war college. Seth took a deep breath as he let his nose guide him, slowly he caught his brother's scent, suddenly he it flood his nose as he looked up at the tree. There hanging upside down by his feet was his brother.

"Hay Seth.' said Naruto with a smile

Across the field Cade was scanning the area for Naruto all the while cursing at the idea that his pack trainer was not only a mutt half breed demon but now he had the audacity to appear to them as a human. Suddenly Naruto came out woods with Seth trying to attack him. Seth was trying to punch him only to have every punch blocked with easy by Naruto.

"Fight me!" yelled Seth as he noticed that Naruto was only using on hand to block his attacks. Naruto grabbed his brother's wrist stopping his attack.

"Listen Seth yelling won't make it happen." stated Naruto as he suddenly tackled his brother as a massive ball of fire passed just inches above them.

"I have the bell." stated Cade as he ran up and reached for the bell only to get punched hard in the gut by Naruto sending him flying into a nearby tree with a creaked rib.

Seth looked toward his brother who was now standing over Cade, he no longer appeared human he was in his fox form; the fur on his back was burnt from the fire attack.

'Seth are you alright?" asked Vail as she appeared beside Seth, making sure he was ok.

"Ya." said Seth as he looked at how mad his brother was, it reminded him at the time his Dad caught him staying out all night for a festival.

"What is wrong with you?' snapped Naruto as his twelve tails moved behind him faster than they had ever had before.

"I need a bell.' stated Cade

"The bells mean nothing.' stated Naruto as he reached for the bells which had fallen to the ground. "They are just a tool…I was testing your teamwork and you all failed."

"Does that mean we are going back to school?' asked Vail

"No, teamwork takes a long time to grow but I wanted to see if you had any." Explained Naruto "Seth you sat back and planned like you should do when given the chance but you need to work with your other teammates, Vail you did the best your stealth justus are very good next time try to use them along with a teammate's attack instead of just seeing an opening and going for it."

"I tried but Cade said no and I couldn't find Seth." Explained Vail as Naruto smiled before looking toward Cade. "Now you Cade, are a self centered person and you attacked your own teammate."

'So?" asked Cade "Not like he is my equal?"

"You are the same as Seth, Vail and every other fox in this village. Doesn't matter if you have a single tail or 15, you have to respect everyone." stated Naruto

"I am a Olvir pack member and pure blood I am above you." stated Cade

"No, see in…." started Naruto as he mentally reworded the quote from Kakashi "the military breaking the rules are trash but those who abounded and betray their teammates are worst then trash and if you don't shape up I will be sending you back to school."

"You don't have that power." stated Cade "My pack has been leaders of the General Assembly."

"My pack is on the high council or did you forget that?" asked Naruto as Cade eyes widened.

"Vail can you make sure that he makes it back to the medics." said Naruto as Vail went to help her teammate up only to get refused help. He walked away with Vail a few steps behind leaving Seth with his brother.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Ya….you got me out of the way just in time." said Seth "Thanks."

"You're my brother." explained Naruto with a smile as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder "I will always protect you, it's what a brother does. Besides I don't want to explain to mom why you got hurt on the first day."

Seth laughed a bit as he looked up at HIS big brother.

"Now why don't you make sure your teammate gets to the doctors?" asked Naruto

"Aren't you coming?" asked Seth

"In a moment." answered Naruto as Seth started walking away, Naruto waited for a moment before speaking up.

'You know spying is something you don't normally do.' stated Naruto

"And beating up children is something you don't normally do." hissed a voice as Naruto turned his head just a bit to see Sasuke half way covered in a small grove of trees. "But these are not normal times."

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Well there was this little rumor going around that you are a twelve tailed and my government wanted me to see confirm it." explained Sasuke as he slithered out into the sun.

"Well you have." stated Naruto as he heard Sasuke's slither closer to him.

"Well how is having a younger weaker brother…worried that he will turn out like me?" asked Sasuke as Naruto growled "Worried that you are Itachi and your brother Seth will end up like me."

"That isn't going to happen." stated Naruto

"Tell yourself that, tell yourself that you don't see the signs." Laughed Sasuke "Seth hates you for being the better son, you are stronger then he could hope to be. It will drive him to get power by any means."

"Like you did." said Naruto

"Yes." stated Sasuke "And the fact that you support humanity means the wedge between brothers is even greater. Any trust and if I dare say love you may get between the two of you will be broken the moment you try to save the leaf. You two are destined to follow the same path that Itachi and I followed and no matter how hard you try."

"Nothing is written in stone Sasuke." stated Naruto as he turned and started walking away "But if I ever see you near my pack or Sakura-chan. I will kill you."

"I would like to see you try." hissed Sasuke as he moved away.

Down in the cells located thought out the hospital Asuma was looking at his daughter who was turning faster than himself or Kurenai. His daughter was now almost totally a wolf, only her feet remained human but her black hair which she got from both her parents had turned to fur, her eyes were red eyes where looking him from over the muzzle. It was strange even though she now looked like a wolf she still looked like Kurenai. Maybe that had to do with the fact that Kurenai was changing into a wolf herself. She was changing a little faster than he was, while all he had was the fact that his chest hair had turned to black fur with a white strip running down the center, Kurenai already had a tail, claws and her feet from the knee down was now double jointed and covered with black fur. One of the nurses, a wolf had explained that Kurenai had a generation five drug which took three days for total transformation, his daughter had generation five which took two days but since she was a child it would go even faster. He had the earliest version of the drug of all three of them, his generation three took around four and a half to five days.

"Can we play catch?" asked Jaci as she held a small ball in her hands. Asuma slowly reached for the ball only to look at his daughter's hand, over her palms and fingers where now padded like the paws of a dog or in this case a wolf.

"Sure." said Asuma

"Thanks you, mister." said Jaci as Asuma frowned a bit, she wasn't calling him Daddy the same way she called Kurenai mommy to her he was just a new friendly stranger. He started to throw the ball back and forth between himself and his daughter.

"_Give it time Asuma, she only knew you by photos."_ said Kurenai's voice in his mind _"She will be calling you Daddy in a few days."_

"_Probably when we finish turning she will call me Daddy." _Thought Asuma as he felt guilty he was now looking forward to demon hood just so he could be with his family.

It was near the end of the day as Sakura prepared to leave to head back to the demon fox village, Dacia hadn't finished transforming so she would be spending the night in the hospital however her friend had been adopted by a fox pack. She walked down the hallways looking in each room at the smiling faces of the turning orphans. Some of the nurses had started to separate the orphans who where closest to being full demons so that they would be amongst their own race. This was partly due to the fact they didn't want someone getting accidently hurt, some of the orphans who where become snakes now had venom tipped fangs in their mouths. Then there was all the claws and sharp teeth.

She walked down the halls, more demons where going into work while others were heading home, it was just like a normal work day. After getting on the transportation seal she was back in the demon fox village, waiting for her Kushina.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura as she walked up to Naruto's mother.

"Nothing much, Naruto has to explain why he punched the only son of a head pack." explained Kushina as the two of them stood in one of the hallways.

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"He sent a fire attack at Naruto and Seth which could have hurt them both." explained Kushina

"And Naruto protected his brother." Said Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"It shouldn't be much of an issue." explained Kushina "The Olvir pack just isn't used to someone standing up against them."

"Are you planning to do anything for Naruto's birthday on Friday?" asked Sakura

"It's his first birthday with us and on top of that it is his 21st birthday." stated Kushina "So I am planning to make it his best birthday."

"I see." said Sakura "I was kind of hoping to take him out in on a date."

"How about on Thursday night?" offered Kushina

"I guess that works." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and the interaction with Naruto's team and between Naruto and Sasuke. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 October 9th**

The days seemed to pass strangely fast as Thursday October 9th came; Sakura had told Naruto about her plans for the two of them to have a night out. The day seemed to pass slower than any of her other days as a demon. The number of orphans had gone down since most of them had already finished turning and left, only a third of the rooms still had orphans in them and all but seventeen of them where already turning. All of them where already down stairs with eight couples all wanting children, they had moved though the kids at an unheard of rate. In four days they processed, adopted and turned over 400 kids not even counting the babies and toddlers who took only a day to turn and send to their new homes. The only thing different between the ones who were still human and other orphans was the fact that those orphans had siblings, somewhere twins others just had older brothers and sisters. Sakura had feared that she would have to break the families apart but the demon councils had already made plans for them. The most important families from each race had come to get not one child but two and in one case three children.

Sakura felt kind of bad for these kids, they could only pick from those eight powerful families. The other kids had an option of picking their own families. Sakura had no say in picking which families came in, she couldn't stop a bad but powerful family from grabbing multiple kids.

A knock at the door caused Sakura to look up from the paperwork.

"Yes." answered Sakura as she looked up to see the door opening.

"Hello Sakura." said Caci as she slithered into the room.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura

"Just seeing how you are doing?" asked Caci as she pulled a piece of paper "And to give you this."

"What is that?" asked Sakura as Caci placed the paper on her desk

'Your pay check." answered Caci "What did you think we are working for free?"

"No but….." said Sakura she hadn't even thought of money "Pay day is every other Friday in the leaf."

"You aren't in the leaf anymore." Stated Caci "Our department gets paid every other Thursday, others get paid on Friday and other days. It makes life easier for the department in charge of sending out the checks."

"Ah." said Sakura

"And on Saturday you have been assigned to the medical unite attacking some place called Sunagakure." said Caci "They want you to take care of sending us the orphans."

"I see….thanks." said Sakura as Caci slithered out leaving Sakura alone in her office. _"I am going out on a date tonight with Naruto-kun, tomorrow night I will be with the army as we attack the Sand village."_

"_But in the mean time you will be having a lot of fun with Naruto-kun." _stated Inner Sakura _"What are you upset about?"_

"_I kind of feel like I am betraying the Sand, even if we use the causes of the attacks to make an escape the sand is our allies." _thought Sakura _"Our friends they will be taken?"_

"_And the problem with that?" _asked Inner Sakura as Sakura glared at her inner self.

"_I'll chalk that up to the fact that the transformation agent messed with you then did they it did mine." _said Sakura

"_Sure you can think that….you like being a demon." _ said Inner Sakura

"_We have been though this already; I think Adria is right and let humans pick." _ Said Sakura

"_So it isn't becoming a demon is bad it how they do it?" _asked Inner Sakura as Sakura nodded _"But you wouldn't have become a demon until they forced it on you."_

'_True." _Said Sakura

"_Then maybe forcing them to become a demon is good because they will like what they become." _ added Inner Sakura before being forced out of the conversation by her outer self who didn't want to talk to her.

Hours later Sakura was back at the house getting ready to go out with Naruto, strangely it took more time then she thought to get ready. She had to take a shower, drying off which took a lot longer than normal. Then there was getting the fur in the right place, making sure the claws on her hands and feet are clean and sharpened. Brushing her teeth now took longer since she now had more of them. The thing that speed it up was the fact that she didn't really have to worry about what to wear considering the no demon wore clothing.

"Sakura-chan you ready to go?" asked Naruto from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute." answered Sakura as she looked at herself in the mirror, her fur seamed longer then she would like it. _"Do demons get haircuts, or is it something else? Fur cuts...I will have to ask Kushina or Adria about that."_

"_But tonight let's focus on Naruto-kun, nothing else matters agreed?" _said Inner Sakura

"_Agreed." _added Sakura _"Tonight it is just about Naruto-kun and us."_

"_Here we go." _ said Inner Sakura as Sakura opened the door to see Naruto standing there, all he seemed to do was take a shower and freshened up a little bit more, even in the demon world guys had an easier job getting ready. Naruto smiled as he looked at her which in return caused her to smile.

"You look beautiful." said Naruto as he rubbed his cheek against hers, it was a sign of affection in the demon fox village it was seen as a step between a hug and a kiss and it was something Sakura loved.

"_Fuck dinner and let's just fuck him instead." _ Said Inner Sakura as her outer self thought about it for a moment.

"_No…dinner then some fun." _ answered Sakura

"_Ya…your right." _said Inner Sakura _"We will need all the energy we can to have fun with him."_

"Thanks." said Sakura "What to get going?"

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Naruto

"I actually stopped by after work, it is a pretty nice place kind of reminds me of a mix between Ramen Ichiraku and the BBQ restaurant." explained Sakura "Only they specialized in fish."

'Alright." said Naruto with a smile as the two of the walked upstairs only to find Naruto's parents sitting by the door.

"Mom…Dad is something wrong?" asked Naruto

"No…just want to see our son off on his first date." said Kushina with a smile as she hugged her son.

"Don't worry we won't be late." said Naruto

'Be as late as you want, tomorrow is a rest day for the army and their isn't going to be much of a rest for any of us." Said Minato "So have some fun."

Naruto and Sakura smiled as they walked out the door. They followed the same route that they had followed when Minato took them to the General Assembly. The food stand run by Dacia's new pack, it was located across the street from the general assembly that placement meant it was a favoirate of the workers. They walked through the door only to see maybe a dozen and a half tables/booths for people who wanted to sit and talk with a bar with stools for those who wanted to eat and go. All but one of the booths where filled and the bar stools where about half way filled.

"Doctor Sakura." Said Dacia from behind the counter as Sakura looked at the happy young red fox.

"Dacia already minding the store?" asked Sakura

"Just helping where she can." laughed Laban as her new father appeared from the kitchen with a tray of food which he placed in front of another fox. "So you much be Sakura and her mate-in-waiting.'

"Ya, our pack can't thank you enough for helping us find our little kit here." said Laban "We just love this little girl you help bring into our lives, a free dinner for you and him is the least we can do."

"Thank you." said Sakura

"We have a table saved for you two." said Laban as he looked at Naruto, like most demon foxes when he was out and about they had their tails condensed to a single one. "You look familiar."

"I don't know maybe my parents have come in here." answered Naruto

"Who are they?" asked Laban

"Minato and Kushina Namikaze." answered Naruto as the man eyes widened as he remembered what his customers have been talking about for days.

"Your Naruto Namikaze the 12 tailed." said Laban

"Ya." said Naruto "But don't make a big deal about it."

"Kind of hard but I'll try." said Laban as he looked at Dacia and smiled "Do you want to show them to their table, you spent all afternoon getting it ready."

"Ya." said Dacia as she almost ran from behind the counter, she took Sakura's hand as Sakura let the excited 11 year old lead her and Naruto to the booth in the back, it was the smallest but also the most coziest. The seats had red velvet on them and a vase filled with flowers, out the large window they could see the large square that ran around fox mountain along and the foxes who were walking by.

"I helped my mom get everything ready, I hope you like it." said Dacia

"It's beautiful." Said Sakura as Dacia smiled before moving off.

"So that is the girl you talked about." said Naruto as he took one of the menus "She seemed to like she likes being a demon."

"More of the fact she has a family." explained Sakura as she looked at the menu herself. "All the orphans seem to have that same general idea…kind of makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"That maybe when it comes to the orphans becoming a demon isn't so bad." Explained Sakura as Naruto just looked at her "I mean how many orphans do we have in the Leaf because of the war?"

"114." answered Naruto as Sakura looked at him a little surprised that he knew the number, she knew it was high because of the bloody war and the fact Madara had no problem attacking civilians "I went to visit them whenever I could, show them that they could get over their parent's death….like that could ever really happen but sometimes hope is all you need."

"At least your parents aren't dead." Said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto I have to ask, would you become a demon to have a family?" asked Sakura

"No…I wouldn't." answered Naruto as he placed his hand on top of hers "Because I wouldn't have all my friends and most of all you."

"Now…let's talk about something else." said Naruto

"Sure." Said Sakura with a smile as she looked at the menu it was actually a lot upper class then she thought, true there were some simple lunch food but there were others that sounded like it came out of some of the best restaurant in the Leaf. "I think the tuna rolls sounds good."

"I think I am going with the side of roasted pork." said Naruto as Sakura laughed. "What?"

'It's just this place is known for its fish and you order pork?" laughed Sakura

Two hours seamed to just fly by as they ordered their food, enjoyed talking about this and that. Naruto was a little upset that he couldn't learn his father's thunder-god technique because it required masterly of lightening type chakra and while he had mastered wind his weakest chakra type was lightening. Sakura complained a little about Caci not added to the fact that she wants to be Sasuke's mate. Their food was perfectly cooked and everything just seemed perfect.

"Here try this." said Naruto as he put his fork into a roasted piece of pork. Sakura leaned forward and took a bit of the food right off Naruto's fork. It tasted so good, roasted perfectly and seasoned just right.

"That is good." said Sakura "Don't tell your mom this but that may be the equal of her cooking."

"I would put it as a close second." laughed Naruto as he just looked at the beautiful vixen sitting across from him. They were laughing and talking sharing things that neither one of them knew about the other, that was kind of hard for Sakura to surprise Naruto since he seemed to remember every little detail that she ever said in public. There were more surprises for Sakura about Naruto then anything else. Like how when he was nine he had once spent a day trying to fish from one of the many streams that ran though the leaf, he had failed but as he put it he never liked fish all that much. Finally the two of them left, but until Naruto tried to pay for the meal only to get refused. The two of them walked out only t find the weather had turned a little colder than either of them had thought.

"It's colder here than in the leaf." said Sakura as she took Naruto's arm as the two of them started walking back toward the den, arms locked as the street lights showed them the way.

"Well aren't you glad your winter coat is coming in." laughed Naruto

"_Oh…I have longer fur because it is getting closer to winter." _ thought Sakura as she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that sooner. As they walked they passed two foxes who were talking very loudly about their new homes and how they were much better than in the Rock village.

"Do you know them?" asked Sakura

'No." answered Naruto "I never really spent much time with ninjas from the Rock village but still it is weird to see that they…."

Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Sakura pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." said Sakura as she pushed herself into Naruto making sure to guide Naruto's hands down near her ass. "Let's get home and let me give you an early birthday gift."

Naruto grinned in a way that would make Jiriaya proud as they moved back home at a much faster rate. It was luckily that the rest of Naruto's family had gone to bed because when Naruto and Sakura came through the door they were in the middle of a make out session. After locking the front door the two of them moved downstairs toward their bedroom.

**Mature if you don't want to read skip THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

"Lock the door." Whispered Sakura as she pulled away slightly so that Naruto could close the door making sure to lock it behind him, they didn't want to be interrupted again by any one. Naruto turned his back to Sakura for a moment to lock the door, when he turned back around he saw Sakura standing there, somehow while he was locking the door she had light a series of candles on each side of the bed. It bathed the room in just enough light around the bed but the rest of the room was darkness. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed just waiting for him, her tail moving behind her. Naruto took a deep breath, thanks to his fox sense he could actually smell Sakura's cent over the scented candles and judging from the scent she was in the mood and just waiting for him to come closer.

"What are you waiting for Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Naruto simply smiled as he moved forward as Sakura stood up. When they neared each other Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hip.

"Nothing now." answered Naruto as he touched her nose with his. The two of them kissed as Sakura's hands started to move down, however Naruto had other plans as his hands reached down and grabbed Sakura's ass lifting her up so she could not the ground. She yipped a bit not expecting to be picked up like that; however it was a nice change of view to look down at Naruto instead of up. Naruto didn't say anything as he started planting kisses on her cheek and down her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and let out a low moan as she felt Naruto's kiss on her throat. She thought she would fall backwards onto the bed until she felt something on her back. She looked to see Naruto was using his multiple tails to make sure she stayed up. Naruto's tails slowly began to lower her to the bed, she came to rest softly

"You smell good Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura pulled him up and kissed.

"Your right." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he hadn't expected that as Sakura started kissing his shoulder working her way down to Naruto's adam's apple. This was his weak spot, he just seemed to love to get kissed around there and the slight love bites she added meant it was his turn to moan. After listening to Naruto moan she pulled away leaving some of her saliva behind and slight red marks under his blonde fur.

Once again it was Naruto who took the lead as he pushed Sakura down onto the bed, for a moment the two of them just looked into each other's slighted eyes. The candle light bouncing off Naruto's deep sky blue eyes and light making her deep green eyes. They both felt warm just looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"I love you Sakura-chan." responded Naruto as Sakura rolled over a bit as Naruto ran his claw tipped finger down his mate's back. Physically in his eyes she was perfect, perfectly curved, perfectly shaped breasts not to large and not so small, a beautiful ass and shapely legs then there was her personality. She wasn't a pushover and would gladly put him in his place and yet she could be gentle and kind. A perfect balance of fire and water.

**End of Mature**

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she rested her head on the soft spot below his head. She breathed in his scent which had just a hint of her own on him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he kissed her forehead.

"So…are you ready for part two of your gift?" asked Sakura with a smile as she felt the answer push against her.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and Sakura's date with Naruto. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 October 10****th**

Sakura slowly woke up wishing she didn't have to go into work even if it was only half a day. The rest of the day was suppose to be used to rest up and prepare to move out that night to attack the wind country and the other countries. She could still smell the scent of their love making still lingering in the air. Her body was still warm as she got out of bed, she stretched a little bit as she looked back at the sleeping Naruto. He had a deep smile on his face as his arm rested where she had been a moment ago.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed his forehead before heading into the shower, she didn't want to wash away the smell of their love making but going into work smelling like sex isn't looked at fondly. After getting clean and ready for the day she walked out to find Naruto still fast asleep.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto in his sleep as he rolled over a bit.

"Sleep well Naruto." said Sakura as she walked out the door and headed upstairs. What greeted her was not who she expected, from what she had been told Minato was the morning person but standing in the kitchen was Kushina Namikaze.

"Had a good night with my son?" asked Kushina

"Ya." answered Sakura as she thanked God that the fur covered up any blush she may had. She grabbed some coffee. Even as a fox she was addicted to the black stuff thankfully so was Minato so she didn't have to go cold turkey.

"So I am guessing my son is currently sleeping with a smile on his face." said Kushina "And both of you are likely soar?"

"I guess since you walked in on us one time there is no real reason to hid it." said Sakura as she placed the cup of coffee on the kitchen island.

"No…there isn't." said Kushina as she started cooking pancakes for her family. It wasn't everyday that her oldest child turned twenty one. "I wish you could stay for breakfast."

"And here I thought you didn't like the fact that your son had a mate-in-waiting." said Sakura as Kushina laughed a bit

"I see Minato talked to you about it." said Kushina

"Ya…he said you personally like me but you don't like me being with your son." Said Sakura

"Well Minato and I had a little talk and he convinced me that you aren't trying to take him away." explained Kushina "But I will punish Minato for talking behind my back."

"Let me take a guess it involves the bed room and a special spot?" asked Sakura as Kushina nodded her head. "The Adama's apple?"

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Kushina

"Father like son." answered Sakura as Kushina laughed a bit. "Too much information?"

"I guess but I was asking for that." laughed Kushina as she prepared breakfast "I wish you could stay for breakfast."

"So do I but work is work." answered Sakura "Have they assigned your position?"

"Adria's team, Minato and I are part of the attack group on the Sand village." said Kushina "Naruto's team was assigned to attack the land of demons…which is kind of a weird name for a human village. How about you?"

"I was assigned as part of the medical team for the sand." answered Sakura "Naruto knows the leader of the demon village."

"So he is attacking a friend." said Kushina

"Well until she got engaged I was worried she would go after Naruto-kun." laughed Sakura

"I don't think so." said Kushina as Sakura looked at her. "My son looks at you the same way Minato looks at me, he loves you and nothing weather that be become a demon will ever change that. To make it even better you look at him the same way, that helped me accept you."

"That is good for me, wouldn't want to spend millions of years with you hating me while we are under the same roof." laughed Sakura, which Kushina

"So we are all going to the human world." said Kushina "Now we only have to find a way to get away from the battlefield and too the leaf."

"Well I snuck out some knock out drugs from the hospital, Naruto plans to use them on Seth. Then he can make a break across the border." said Sakura as she thought about it for a moment "As for us I have an idea."

"Go ahead." said Kushina

It took only a few hours for Sakura to finish her paper work but instead of heading home she walked down a series of stairs until she reached a large door with the seal of the demon wolves on it.

"What do you want fox?" asked the wolf guard at the door

"I want to check on Asuma Sarutobi." stated Sakura

"Alright." stated the Wolf guard as he allowed Sakura to enter the wolf ward. Each demon race had a ward where those who would become that race would be taken after they had been processed. It was also where they would spend their last moments as a human. As she walked down the line of people being transformed. She tried not to look into each cell, trying not to look at how people where taking the change. Some were crying, others trying to pull the fur out just as fast as it was growing in, still others where accepting it. One woman maybe a year or two older then her was trying to sharpen her new claws to try to make them more sharply and womanly. Finally she reached the cell she wanted.

"Asuma…Kurenai." said Sakura as she looked into the cell.

"Hello Sakura." said Kurenai as she walked toward the glass door of the cell. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw how much she had changed. She was almost totally a demon wolf, only her right arm from the elbow down was still human. Kurenai had totally black fur, her deep red eyes looked out at Sakura from behind the glass. Sakura took a minute to study her, there was few physically differentness between wolves and foxes. Kurenai seemed to have more muscle mass then she had but she also seamed heavier. On top of that her claws where longer maybe by as much as two inches and her muzzle was longer. Demon wolves had thicker tails on top of not having the multiple tails like foxes.

"How are you doing Kurenai?" asked Sakura

"Just waiting for this last bit of humanity to go away." said Kurenai as she looked at her human arm with disgust.

"I see.' said Sakura "Where is Jaci?"

"She is playing with her daddy in the other room." explained Kurenai as she looked toward one of the doors "She just started calling Asuma daddy."

"That is good." said Sakura "And how are you enjoying being a demon?"

"It feels so good." said Kurenai "I mean I never felt like this when I was a human. Asuma still has to a way to go but in a few days all three of us will be heading out to our new village. It will be nice to be together as a pack."

"Well, I have to get going." said Sakura

"I heard we are attacking a village." said Kurenai "I hope it is the Leaf, the sooner we get everyone the better it is going to be in the end."

"Goodbye Kurenai." stated Sakura as she turned away and head home.

It was just after one in the afternoon when Sakura returned to the Namikaze den, when she walked through the door. What greeted her was somewhat surprising, the entire living room by the fireplace was spotless and another fox, one with deep gray fur was setting up a camera.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as the older fox turned and looked at her.

"Ah…you must be Sakura; they said you were still at work." said the fox

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

"He is the local photographer." answered Adria as she walked up the stairs "Dad wants to do new family photo since Naruto is with us now."

"I see." said Sakura as she lowered her head slightly.

"_Guess I am not part of this pack yet." _thought Sakura

"You better go get cleaned up yourself." said Adria "For your pictures."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Well we are doing more than one." explained Adria.

"Ya, I have a whole series planned." explained the older fox "Some singles, some in pairs and group photos. Starting with the single shots, then a group shots of the kits, parents before we do your photos. It give you time to get ready for your photos."

"Well I better go get ready." answered Sakura

In the human world a group of ninjas moved though the land of Earth.

"Still no sign of any demons." stated the girlfriend of the Kazekage, Matsuri

"I know." stated the Kazekage's sister Temari as they kept jumping from tree to tree, they followed the main road but remained out of sight stopping to take a look at any of the small villages they passed. The news was the same in almost everyone they came across the entire village had either been burned to the ground or if it couldn't have been burned explosives where used. It was so bad in one village that no two stones where on top of each other. The road was no better, discarded carts some full of supplies lied on the road. Some with signs of battle around but others the people had disappeared without a trace.

"It's like every living soul is gone." stated a Sand ANBU

"They are." stated Temari as they neared the top of a large hill that had a clear view down the valley where Iwagakure was located.

"My God." said a sand ninja as they reached the top only to see the mighty village that once held hundreds of thousands of people was gone. The massive walls had been torn down and every building had been distoryed, the massive towers which used to hold the population of the village lied on the ground.

"They distoryed everything." stated Matsuri "Why would they do that?"

"They had no use for it." answered Temari as she scanned the area before turning toward one of her ninjas. The ninja carried a large pack in which he had several messager hawks in the pack "I need four hawks."

"What for we haven't found any demons?" asked the ninja as he got out the hawks.

"That is the point, if they are not here where do you think they are?" asked Temari as she began to write the messages down.

"Back in their own world." answered one of the ninjas

"Preparing to attack again." added Matsuri

'Yes, for all we know they are hitting us right now or they could just be gathering to attack again." explained Temari "Either way we have to warn them that the demons have left this area it means that they are gathering their forces for their next attack."

She quickly wrote down the messages attaching it to each of the hawk's legs before letting them fly away.

"Now we have to hurry home, if we move fast we should be able to get back by nightfall tomorrow." Explained Temari as the Sand ninjas turned and started running back to their village unaware that was the next target.

Sakura took a quick shower and after making sure her fur was good she went upstairs just in time to see Naruto, Adria and Seth standing in front of a the camera in a pose. Naruto being the oldest stood in the back center with Adria to his right partly in front of him and Seth to his left and partly in front of Adria.

"Good, you made it just in time." said the older fox as Adria and Seth moved off "We will get you and your mate-in-waiting and then some of just you."

Sakura did what she was told as she moved toward Naruto standing beside him. Naruto wrapped his arm around her back as the camera fox began taking photos. They followed his instructions getting into poses. Finally he took photos of Sakura by herself, one of which involved her having all seven of her tails out, it was another one of their tradition to have one done.

"Alright time for the pack." ordered the fox as Sakura started walking.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Kushina "Your pack too."

Sakura smiled as she took her place beside Naruto right behind the sitting Kushina and Minato. Stood to her parent's right and Seth to their left, it was the same positions as the older portrait that hung on the fireplace behind them only Naruto and Sakura where in the photo.

"_This is my pack and we are about to betray the demon fox village." _ Thought Sakura with a smile as the photo was taken.

Even with the threat of a demon attack the Leaf village still threw their yearly celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi by the 4th Hokage. The villagers filled the street that night to celebrate; fireworks filled the air as liquid spirits flowed from the local bars. New and old couples walked through the streets hand in hand while kids ran around playing their games, however not everyone was celebrating.

"I wish Naruto was here, he could lift the mood." said Kiba as he and the other unturned members of the rookie 12 gathered in a small bar near the Hokage building.

"I wish we didn't have to worry about a demon attack." stated Shino

"I just want Naruto-kun back." stated Hinata

"Wouldn't it be funny if they attacked tonight?" asked Ino as everyone looked at her.

"It would be ironic." stated Shikamaru "But we have our plan in place and if they attack tonight or a year from now we are ready."

"What is our plan?" asked Kiba

"You don't have clearance for that." stated Shikamaru "The only people here that do know is Ino, Sai, Hinata and myself."

"Still it would be nice to know our plan." said Kiba

Later that night Kushina was snuggling into her mate's chest.

"So tomorrow we finally make it back to the Leaf." Said Kushina

"Ya…" said Minato "I have to admit Sakura's plan to get out is cleaver."

"She is smart." said Kushina "And she is good for Naruto."

"So she is growing on you." laughed Minato as he felt his wife's hand resting on his chest.

"Ya." said Kushina "Naruto and her look good together."

"Well give them a few years and we may be grandparents." laughed Minato

"I am not ready for that yet." said Kushina

"You never are." laughed Minato "My mom freaked when you told her about Naruto."

"Ya…too bad she died a month before Naruto was born." said Kushina "Maybe I wouldn't have had so many sleepless nights knowing she was looking out for our boy while we were trapped here."

"No…you won't have." said Minato 'You wanted to be a mother more than anything."

'Ya." said Kushina "I mean today was perfect, the six of us all together. It was right."

"Ya, like when Naruto put a little bit of cake frosting on Seth's nose and he kept trying to lick it off." Laughed Minato

"Ya…it was perfect." said Kushina as she felt sleep coming to take her.

"Goodnight, Kushina." said Minato as he rubbed Kushina's back which caused sleep to come even faster.

"I love you Minato." whispered Kushina as she let sleep take her.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was shorter than normal. I posted on my profile short description of the stories I am currently working on. You can go vote on which one you like from my profile. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75 **


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Breakout Part 1**

It felt strange to be back, that is the thought that ran though the heads of Naruto and Sakura, they had both been sent to different villages. Sakura was with the large portion of demon army located around the Sunagakure while Naruto was a country away in the land of Demons.

"I hate this fucking sun." stated a wolf as they hid under a large camouflage tent, normally they would used justus to hid themselves but the area that needed to be cover so large it made it impossible. Every demon race seemed to be hating the scorching sun and the blistering heat, only the snakes seamed completely happy more than a few actually sitting out sunbathing in the warmth of the sun while the others downed water.

"It gets worst after dark." said Sakura

"How is that even possible?" asked the wolf

'It drops below freezing most nights." explained Sakura

"How can anyone live in a place like this?" added the wolf

"Sometimes I wonder the same." said Sakura as she looked toward the massive walls of the Sand village, they where only five hours away from launching their attack and hopefully within eight hours they would be within fire country.

"_Naruto-kun, I hope you are ok." _ thought Sakura as she looked though the camouflaged netting toward the massive walls of the Sand village. Suddenly she noticed a team of Sand ninjas moving toward the massive main gates. She could just make out her friend Temari leading the group, suddenly the four ninjas stopped.

"Looks like the village is still safe." said Matsuri with a smile

"Ya." said Temari as she looked around.

Sakura could only watched as Temari looked around for a moment it seemed like she was looking straight at Sakura, though the camouflage nets.

"What are they doing?" asked one of the snakes as they prepared to strike early and take out these four ninjas should they be discovered. The sound four horns blows followed by the sound of the main gates opening caused the demons to look.

"Door is open let's get inside." stated Temari as they moved toward the gates.

"They must have been waiting for an all clear sign." said the snake as he slithered away to enjoy the sun.

"Ya." answered Sakura as she watched her friend run toward the gate.

Meanwhile hundreds of yards away Gaara stood by the open gates of the Sand village as he awaited the return of his sister and his girlfriend.

"What is the situation here?" asked Temari as she and the three other members of her team ran up.

"We also got your message but as far as we know no other village has been hit." stated Gaara as his other brother Kankura walked up.

"We are at alert stage three." stated Kankura "But we can't do anything until we know the demons next target."

"They are going to hit us." stated Temari as everyone looked her.

'How can you know that?" asked Matsuri

"Because if you look closely at the sand dunes on our way into the village, you could see camouflage netting set up." explained Temari "They are going to hit us."

"Are you sure?" asked Kankura

"I am sure, Gaara if you are going to approve my plan now is the time." stated Temari as she looked at her little brother. "They will hit us soon."

"Inform the other villages and prepare to carry out the plan." ordered Gaara

Hundreds of miles away was a land very different then the tree less sand dunes of wind county. This land while dry was mostly grass land with forests located along its western border with Fire County. This was the land of demons. The demon village was small compared to the five great ninja villages having only a few thousand people however it was still a major target of the demons. The demons assigned the task of taking the demon village had it a lot easier than those taking Sunagakure, for one thing they didn't have to take on a full ninja force. The demon village was defended by a small defense group which was more used to carrying out ceremony for the priestess of the demon village. Most of the villagers where involved either in village to village trading or religious ceremony. It also helped that the weather was more in line with the fire country so it was cooler, a bit drier but not much.

Sitting up in one of the trees looking toward the low walls of the demon voluntary main village was Naruto Namikaze. He was slowly running his claw down the sides of an orange taking off the skin.

"You both need to work on your stealth." stated Naruto as he looked to see his brother in a nearby tree, a few branches behind him stood Cade. The female member of the team Vail lied on the ground at the base of the tree watching her two male teammates try to sneak up on Naruto.

"If I didn't have to be in this tree." stated Cade "Why do we have to be in a tree?"

"Because human ninja core like to move by jumping from tree branch to tree branch." explained Naruto "You need to know how to operator in the tree tops."

"Fine." Said Cade

"Is something wrong Naruto-sensie?" asked Vail

"It's just I know a few people in there." answered Naruto as he looked into the village at all the people.

"Then maybe you can save them." stated a new voice as Naruto looked down from the tree to see a demon lion with golden tan fur and white fur on his stomach and the tip of his long thin tail. He was muscular built with a golden main that framed his face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"That is Crowned Prince Gamba." stated Cade as he looked at his pack trainer "How could you not know that?"

"Let me guess you're one of the leaders of the demon lions?" asked Naruto

"Correct." stated Gamba "I will be King when my mother dies and sadly that will be sooner rather then later."

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as he jumped down from the tree so he could look Gamba in the eyes which was deep navy blue to Naruto's sky blue. Naruto was maybe an inch shorter then Gamba, however Naruto seamed a bit lighter on his fight then the heavily framed Gamba.

"I want to spare lives." stated Gamba "Will you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

Back in Wind country Minato, Kushina and Adria where trying to stay as cool as possible as they waited to attack Sunagakure.

"I hate this place." stated Adria as she took another drink of water.

"I agree." stated Minato as most of the demons rested but he knew in about two hours the sun would be going down and they would launch their attack around six in the evening. They hoped to have the entire village taken by sunrise.

"Adria do you think you can pull it off?" whispered Minato to his little girl.

"Don't worry I can pull it off." Whispered Adria back "Do you have the sample?"

"Yes and no." said Minato

"What do you mean?" asked Adria

"Sakura separated the one sample into three container." explained Kushina 'We each have one so that if one of us should fail the leaf will at least get it."

"Smart." said Adria

"She also came up with the plan to get us away from the rest of the army." whispered Kushina

"Just make sure you save your strength we have a long run ahead of us." Said Minato

It was nearing four in the afternoon when the high prissiest of the demon village in demon country knelt in front of one of the many shrines spread out thought the village, her name was Shion. She had her light blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with a golden headdress on and deep red robes. It was the beginning of the holy season of Rueture, the season of destruction and rebirth. As head priestess she concentrate on the many holy rituals she had to carry out however in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of her friend Naruto. Even though her village wasn't one of the main ninja nations they knew what was going on. They may not have the most up to date information but the fact that Naruto was gone and likely a demon worried her. Ever since they meet all those years ago, they where friends and for the longest time she wished for more. Naruto had been too ignorant of what she asked of him to father her child but once he learned what she was asking he said he only wanted to be friends. In the end it worked out because she found someone else, their wedding would take place at the end of the holy month.

She had just finished the first scroll when the head of the defense force moved toward her, the guard knelt down beside her.

"What is going on Sabig?" asked Shion as she looked toward her future husband, he was strong and well built however he had never seen any real combat. His deep red hair was pulled back; he had a slight beard probably from forgetting to shave for a few days.

"There is an issue at the main gate." said Sabig

"I will be there when the prayer is done." stated Shion

"It's Naruto." stated Sabig as Shion turned and looked at him.

'They have come haven't they?" asked Shion

"So it seems." stated Sabig "They say they want to talk."

"They?" asked Shion

"Naruto isn't alone." stated Sabig

Outside the main gate Naruto stood in his human form, he had on a black jonnin uniform with his orange and black pants. Beside him stood two other people if you call them that. They seemed to be human but Naruto along with scared looking human guards who stood along the wall knew that they were not human.

"This form is very interesting." said Gamba as he stood in a pair of ninja pants with a blue vest with the golden seal of the demon lion royal family on it. At first glance he looked slimier to Naruto, same age but Gamba had tamer hair which was at least a shade lighter then Naruto and his eyes where a different shade of blue.

"I still don't think idea my prince." said a beautiful woman who appeared maybe 21 or 22 years old, she had deep black hair which she had pulled back into short pony tail and dark but warm eyes.

"It's alright Fay." said Gamba

"I still think having some more guards or at least my mate-in-waiting at least would be useful." stated Fay

"Well Itachi is still on guard duty." stated Gamba as Naruto's head snapped toward the two cats.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto "Itachi Uchiha?"

"Ya…we have been dating since just after he was turned." smiled Fay as the main gate slowly opened. Walking out flanked by four armed guards was the head of the village defense group, Sabig.

"You three come with me." ordered Sabig "Do not worry you will not be harmed."

"We are here to save lives not take any." stated Gamba as the three of them moved into the village surrounded by armed guards. As they walked though the village people where looking at them though their windows and half opened doors.

'They are so scared." said Fay

"What did you expect." answered Naruto as they neared the large center shrine; they walked into the temple to see Shion along with other leaders of the village sitting on a raised platform.

"It's been a while Naruto." said Shion

"Yes….and who thought we would be in a position like we are." stated Naruto

"What do you want?" asked Shion

"I want to avoid lost of lives." stated Gamba

"Who are you?" asked Shion

"I am Crowned Prince Gamba of the demon felines and commander of the army that currently surrounds your village." stated Gamba

"Then we should seal you and stop your army from attacking." stated a village elder as Gamba laughed a bit.

"I would like to see you try." said Gamba as the ground below them started to glow a deep shade of blue.

"Then you shall see." stated Shion "I am sorry Naruto but it has to be done."

Naruto didn't say anything as the priestess carried out the ritual that would seal away demons but to their amazement instead of disappearing all three demons just stood there.

"What is going on?" asked a priestess

"Did you really think you had the ability to seal demons away?" asked Gamba as he grinned "any demons you did seal away was just us faking it."

"I don't believe you." stated Shion as Gamba ran though hand signs before placing his hand on the ground. Instantly the blue started to turn to gold as demon chakra tore apart the seal. The elders and leaders just sat there stunned as their seal broke apart.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Gamba as the humans just looked at them afraid, they were so sure that the sealing would work and a single demon had stopped them.

"Now…let us talk." stated Gamba as he changed into his demon lion form, Fay had turned back to her panther form only Naruto remained human "Now at this very moment my army could storm this village and take you by force, however that would cost lives and hard feelings which we do not want."

"What do you want?" asked Shion as she looked at Gamba

"Your surrender." stated Gamba as the village leaders looked at him "If you surrender peacefully we will escort you to be processed and then turned into one of the nine demon races."

"We will never be turned." stated a leader

"You have only two real choices here." stated Gamba "Either you surrender and all of you get turned and no one dies or you fight and which most of you get turned and the others die. Either way you will be demons the differences is the number of people who die on your side."

That seemed to cause a scared look to cross the faces of the human leaders.

"Either way we will die." stated an older elder "We heard how you just killed the oldest members since you can't use them as demons."

"That was true." said Gamba as Naruto looked at him "The combined Demon council has agreed that the older humans who we feel are too old to be useful as demons will be taken to a single location and allowed to live out the rest of their days among the older humans. Their turned families can come and visit them if they should want too but that is only if you surrender."

"Are you going to offer this deal to the other villages?" asked Shion

"Your village is the test group and if it works here we will offer it to the others." stated Gamba as the village leaders looked between themselves. "I will await your answer but you have only two hours until I will order the attack, if you accept the terms throw open your gates and we will move in."

Slowly Gamba turned and walked away followed by Fay, Naruto stood in place.

"Naruto aren't you coming?" asked Fay

"Actually let them talk to him for a moment maybe they can see the right answer is to surrender." stated Gamba "We will wait outside for you."

"As much as I hate to say it you can't win this battle Shion." stated Naruto as Shion looked at him.

"You never give up Naruto." stated Shion

"You can fight with us." stated an elder as Naruto shock his head.

"No…I can't, my parents are demons, my younger sister is a demon, my little brother is a demon, Sakura-chan is a demon" stated Naruto as turned into a demon, Shion's eyes widened as she saw Naruto in his demon form. "I am a demon."

"Naruto." said Shion sadly

'You have to decide for your village." Stated Naruto as he turned and walked away, joining Gamba and Fay outside, the three of them in their demon forms where escorted out of the village. As they walked past the scared faces Naruto couldn't help but think.

"_I can't help you Shion, to save the Leaf and every other village I can't." _ thought Naruto as he fought back his basic need to save people, to save humanity this village would be sacrificed.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Breakout Part 2**

The sun was lowering over the Leaf village as Lady Tsunade prepared to go to get something to eat; it had been another long boring day. With the threat of demons looming overhead all none vital missions had been canceled. No one paperwork about the latest genin mission about a missing cat or a chunin team report about a caravan protection detail. Now she just had to deal with the plans to evacuate the Leaf village when the demons attack.

"Lady Tsunade if you want I can get you some super." offered Ino who had taken over the role of the Hokage's aid.

"No, because if I don't get out of here at least once a day I will lose my mind." stated Tsunade as she looked toward the series of photos sitting on her desk. One of was of her parents who had died long ago, then came her brother and Dan. Her genin team when they used to be happy, however she had been focused on two photos the most, one was of a Jiriaya when he had brought Naruto back from training when he was a snap shot of Naruto and Sakura taken by one of the photographer during the war. Naruto had a large cut on his arm and Sakura was healing it, normally that wouldn't be a photo someone would put on their desk but it was their position to each other that made Tsunade smile. Both were leaning somewhat toward each other and even though they had just been though a battle they were smiling, that photo gave her hope that Sakura and Naruto would admit their feelings toward each other and most importantly believe it. Something she and Jiriaya never could admit to each other. Tsunade slowly got up out of her chair only to have the doors leading into her office fly open.

"Lady Tsunade messages from Sunagakure and from Demon country." yelled an aid as she ran into the room handing the message to the Hokage. Instantly the Hokage started reading the message from Sunagakure.

'What is it Lady Hokage?" asked Ino

"Demons spotted in hidden locations around Sunagakure." explained Tsunade

"I will get the army assembled." stated Ino

"No…." stated Tsunade as Ino looked at her Hokage

"They are our allies." stated Ino "Our friends are in that village."

"I know but this it isn't a recue request it is a farewell message." said Tsunade as she started to read the letter.

Lady Tsunade

The Demons have been spotted under camouflage netting; they surround the village with entrenchments ringing the entire village. We estimate their strength to be over a hundred thousand soldiers. Our positions are too compromised and we cannot hold out long from a direct attack we are instead going to carry out our own version of Shikamaru's plan please move according.

The fifth Kazekage Gaara

"They know we can't save them." stated Tsunade as she looked at the next letter her eyes widened even more as she read letter

"What is it?" asked Ino afraid of the letter was going to say.

"The Demon village is considering surrendering to a demon army outside of their village lead by a crowned prince Gamba." stated Tsunade

"Another village gone." said Ino as she lowered her head.

"Naruto was with him." added Tsunade as Ino's head snapped up.

"What?" asked Ino

'He refused to help them stating his parents, sister, brother and Sakura are all demons and so is he. Then he became a demon fox." Stated Tsunade

"So we lost Naruto and Sakura?" asked Ino

"I didn't think it was possible but it seems so." said Tsunade as she let the papers drop to the floor. "Ino I think I will need a strong drink tonight."

"I think we will all need it." said Ino

Meanwhile the temperature in wind country had gone down with the setting sun lowered the temperature to a level that most demons could stand with ease. The time to attack had come and the goal was to break though the massive sand stone walls which was three times the thickness as the outer wall of Iwagakure however there was only one. There plan was to have their army cover the demon ants as they dug their way through the sandstone walls. They would have dug underground but the amount of sand made that impractical, they would have to dig at least a hundred feet down to reach stone and then they would still have to support it.

"Alright." stated the commander in charge of this attack, a snake named Lu "Launch the attack."

Sakura stood on top of one of the many sand dunes that surrounded the village, she watched as the demons stormed forward. To her and everyone surprise the Sand ninjas started attacking at once throwing kunai and other projectors down from the tops of the massive walls. It wasn't the fact they were firing back that caught everyone off guard it was the fact that they were firing back so soon.

"_They knew we were coming." _ though Sakura with a smile but she couldn't help but notice that the ants where already tearing their way through the stone walls.

"Kind of impressive isn't it." said Caci as she slithered up beside Sakura "Those ant drones can rip though stone like nothing."

"I guess." answered Sakura as the first group of wounded made it to the medical station located in front of them. Even though Sakura was a doctor she wasn't assigned to that medical station, since she had more experience working on humans her job was to take care of any wounded humans that they pull out. From this distance it looked like mostly minor wounds, bad cuts on the arms and legs. A few she could tell wouldn't make it but this was war.

"I mean they spend almost their entire lives digging and maintaining those massive underground colonies." Stated Caci as she looked at the ants they were stepping over the fallen bodies of their teammates like it was nothing, they weren't even looking down at the bodies.

"They don't seem to care about their teammates." stated Sakura

'Why would they?" asked Caci "They don't even have names."

"What?" asked Sakura

"Apart from the breeding queens and the warriors they use to breed with the queens they have no one in their society have names." stated Caci "Just like they don't have kids, only the queens have them. They can have over a sixty kids in a year."

"What?" asked Sakura "That is impossible."

"Well they only spend two months growing inside the queen until they are born and they can have ten kids in a single pregnancy." Explained Caci "They can barley live outside their mother and about half of them die within three months but to them numbers and speed mean more than anything.

"Only two months?" asked Sakura

"You haven't been reading the medical files on demons have you?" laughed Caci as Sakura shock her head. "Every race is different."

"I guess I was still thinking like a human." explained Sakura

"I mean as a snake when I get Sasuke-kun I will lay an egg containing our offspring, it will grow until it is hatched while you as a fox will carry your young inside you until it is ready." stated Caci "I mean having your child grow inside you for months just seems to be a waste."

"_But you don't get that bond between mother and child." _thought Sakura as she looked back toward the battle

"You can call it a waste but I don't think so." stated Sakura

"I kind of wish Sasuke-kun was here so I could talk to him some more." stated Caci

"Where is that snake anyhow?" asked Sakura

"He has a special mission." stated Caci

On the top of the massive walls Gaara stood watching the battle, all around him was the ninjas under his command.

"Lord Kazekage, they are moving faster than we thought." stated an ANBU as Gaara nodded his head as he turned his head to look into his village, the streets where filled with villagers heading toward the Kazekage building. This was all part of Temari's plan now they had to hope it worked because there was the defenses around the wall would not last for long. The ants where chewing their way through the defenses.

"Prepare to blow the wall." stated Gaara as the ANBU nodded his head.

"We are blowing it." yelled the ANBU as the Sand ninjas started to move the wall and headed into the village.

In the second wave of the attack Minato Namikaze stood beside his mate and mother of his three kits. The second wave was still waiting for the order to join the attack but they could see the effects of the battle. Wounded where being sent past them to get patched up, some with kunais and ninja stars still in them. Suddenly all the attacks stopped as the Sand ninjas disappeared from on top of the walls.

"What are they doing?" asked Kushina

"I don't know." answered Minato as suddenly a series of powerful explosions ripped the top quarter of the wall apart. There was no time to react as giant pieces of sandstone started to fall from the top of part of the wall. It was a man made avalanche and it had hundreds of demons in its sights. Even with all their chakra power demons couldn't stop the fall pieces of rock, some of which was the size of a small house. Kushina looked away as some demons got crushed to death; others had their limbs pinned under tons of rock. Minato lowered his head a bit even though both of them had seen too much death on the battlefields neither one of them liked to see people die. Before them instead of the massive seventy five foot tall wall with a flat front, now stood a much lower mess of sand stone.

"They blew up the wall?" asked a bear as he looked toward Minato "What are the humans thinking, now we can go right in."

"They knew the wall would be useless, so they made it into a weapon." explained Minato "It will take time to climb the rocks plus the time needed to save those pinned under them."

In Demon country the much smaller army that surrounded the demon village had been waiting for a sign that the humans would surrender.

"My Prince we are half an hour past the deadline." stated Flay as the crowned prince of the demon felines Gamba lowered his head.

"Alright prepare to attack." stated Gamba as suddenly the gates opened as Shion along with the elders of the village came out.

"Hold on." ordered Gamba as he moved toward the gathering of humans, Fay along with a demon wolf followed him out.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Gamba as he looked toward Shion

"Yes…." answered Shion "Our village has voted to surrender."

"You made the right choice." said Gamba with a smile

'I would ask one thing of you." said Shion as Gamba raised an eyebrow "Tonight is one of the holy nights in our religion, there is a massive ceremony to the spirits of our ancestors. If we are going to become demons will you allow us to hold this ceremony?"

'Of course.' said Gamba as the wolf looked at him.

"You are going to humor these humans, they surrendered why shouldn't we take them now." stated the wolf

'All they are asking is to pray to their ancestors." stated Fay "We do the same thing."

"I thank you." stated Shion as she turned to walk away.

'However I have a demand myself." stated Gamba as Shion's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Shion as she swallowed her pride; she had argued to fight but her voice while powerful wasn't enough.

"I would like to see this ceremony myself." stated Gamba

"Very well.' stated Shion

"My Prince." stated Fay "The queen will not like you doing this."

"Some of these humans will be my subjects in the future." stated Gamba as he looked at his guard "I need to understand their culture how is it any different than going to a panther night hunt ceremony? Besides they will be busy processing the humans from the other villages."

"Very well my prince." stated Fay as the demon army moved into the demon village without a fight.

Hundreds of miles away a fight wasn't hard to find as the sand ninjas fought a losing battle against the advancing demon forces.

"Sand coffin!" stated Gaara as he fought on the front lines along with his ninja force. He used his personal supply of sand located inside the large gorge he kept on his back. However he could only crush one or two demons at a time, the snakes and the bears where harder to crush then the others. The snakes because of their scales and the bears because of the thick layer of muscles and fat. The demons where pushing their way into the village only to find a small secondary wall about a story high had been built within the village.

"Gaara get back here!" yelled Kankura as Gaara moved back to the defense wall.

"Are we ready?" asked Gaara

"Sir, they have some of our comrades out there." stated a jonnin as Gaara looked to see dozens of his ninjas being carried out of the village to be processed and later turned into demons. A fresh wave of demons where coming up over the opening in the outer walls, Gaara knew that they couldn't hold this position for long meaning they had to carry out their plan.

"There is nothing we can do for them." stated Gaara as he turned to Kankura "Do it."

At the same moment coming over the stone rise was Adria and her team. For a moment she paused and looked at the village that was lied out in front of her, it was a lot smaller then Iwagakure.

"Is something wrong Adria?" asked her team leader Talia

"No…" said Adria

"Scaredy fox." laughed Eaden as he looked at his teammate

"This is our first real combat Eaden I am afraid and so are you." stated her other male teammate Calin

"I see my parents." said Adria as she noticed her mom and dad just entering the village. _"Now I just need to carry out my plan."_

Adria never had a chance to carry out her plan as suddenly a massive wall of fire shoot up, starting right in front of the human defense line. Adria's eyes widened as she saw lines of explosions coming toward them.

"MOM DAD GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Adria as her teammate Calin threw her to the ground as the explosion stopped at the wall. The final set of explosion went off yards in front of Minato and Kushina.

Back behind the lines Sakura was treating a knocked out Sand ninja for a broken bone when the entire ground rocked as a massive fireball rose up over the sand village. Every demon stopped what they were doing and looked toward the fireball.

"_My pack." _thought Sakura as her heart seamed to stop as she prayed for Minato, Kushina and Adria.

The fire was intense as the Sand ninjas took cover behind their wall.

"It worked." Laughed an ANBU as the fireball disappeared showing over a quarter of the village had been destroyed by the series of exploitive tags mixed with material. A village that had taken years to make now lied in ruins, the burnt bodies humans lied on the ground their cloths still on fire however more demons lied on the ground. A few where getting back up but they were badly burned where moving away from the rest of the village.

"Yes, it did but it only made them angry." stated Gaara as more demons rushed down the hills, for the first time they didn't rush toward them. Instead they were more worried about the wounded. In the distance Gaara could make out a blonde fox getting up near the outer wall.

"Binoculars." ordered Gaara as his brother handed him a pair.

"_Naruto?" _thought Gaara as he looked at the fox though the smoke, he could make out that the fox was male and from the distance looked like Naruto however he didn't have any whisker marks, but would they appear as a demon.

Minato Namikaze was just standing; he instantly looked to his right only to see his mate just sitting up with blood running down her face and arms.

"Kushina." said Minato as he moved to her side.

'I am alright." said Kushina as she tried to stand up only to fall back into her mate's arms.

"Mom…Dad." yelled Adria as she rushed to her parents side.

"I am alright." said Kushina as she whipped some blood from her face.

"We are taking you to see Sakura." ordered Minato as he picked up his wife and held her bridle style. He had seen injuries like this before and even though he knew she was fine he had to protect her.

"Adria help take the wounded to the medical unit!" yelled Talia as she helped a wounded bear to his feet.

"Alright." answered Adria as she helped a wolf to her feet, using herself as a crutch to help get her out of the battlefield.

"Is that Naruto?" asked Kankura as the blonde fox carrying a red vixen.

"No…I think we almost killed Naruto's parents." stated Gaara

Back behind the demon lines it was a mess as every doctor and nurse where busy treating the wounded coming in from the explosion. Most had horrible burns over their bodies with pieces of shrapnel in their bodies. Pieces of wood from furniture, stone, sand and dozens of household items.

"Hold him still." ordered Sakura as two horses held down a bear as Sakura pulled out a small picture frame from his gut. Instantly the wound started bleeding as Sakura started sealing the wound with her healing chakra. She had just finished healing the wound when she noticed Naruto's parents and Adria coming toward her. Kushina had blood running down her face.

"Sakura we need you here." yelled Adria as Sakura moved to help Naruto's mom.

"Don't worry, it's just a cut." said Sakura as she healed the cut and at the same time testing for a concussion. "You may have a slight concussion but some rest and you should be good."

"I thought it was Adria who was suppose to get cut." whispered Kushina as Sakura remembered her plan.

"_Adria was supposed to get hurt, not much just enough to be sent back to the medical teams. Where she would demand me, her brother's mate as a healer. At the same time Minato and Kushina being worried parents would check on here and they would escape together." _thought Sakura as she remembered the plan she herself had set up in the kitchen of the Namikaze den only a few days ago.

"Alright, everyone is in a panic right now…we can make our get away." whispered Sakura as she looked at the panic that surrounded them. No demon noticed that four foxes slipping away into the darkness of the desert night.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I may be updating the next chapter a little earlier than normal because of plans I have for this weekend which will take me away from my computer. Also a new writer has posted a new story based off my ideas and unlike last time he had permission, so far he hasn't copied and it is an interesting story. His name is Ferdawg and his story is called A demon fight if you want you can check his story out. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Breakout Part 3**

In the demon village, true demons now stood along the defensive walls. The sun had set over the village as thousands of candles that lined a large courtyard outside the great shrine of the demon village where alight. The entire populous had crammed themselves into the courtyard. Each one of them holding a white wax candle. There were tears and prayers weather it be for their dead ancestors or for themselves it wasn't sure. Within sight of the people kneeling before statues of the dead head priestess including her own mother was Shion. She held no candle but all around her bright red candles glowed. She had a golden headdress on and a white flowing robes. Along the walls of the village and patrolling the streets where the demon armies, however a large group of demons had moved to watch the ceremony from nearby roofs. Only three demons took an active part in the ceremony, to the front right sitting on their knees watching the ceremony was Gamba, Fay and a tiger guard. Fay and the tiger guard didn't seem to like being there but Gamba watched with great interest, he had personally light eight candles for his father and siblings he had lost.

"This is pointless. It's a stupid human ceremony." stated Cade as the young fox sat on a rooftop overlooking the ceremony. His teammates sat beside him.

"I think it is actually quite nice and we honor our dead patch members this is just another way." said Vail with a smile as she looked at Seth "Don't you think so Seth?"

"It's ok." answered Seth as she remained quiet. Naruto stood behind leaning against a fireplace chimney watching, the citizens of sing songs about their ancestors. Slowly Shion stood up to read from one of the many scared scrolls which contained a prayer for those who had died in the past year. Even though she held the book in her hand she didn't look at it, she had memorized the prayer long ago. This freed up her pale lavender eyes scanned crowed, her eyes locked onto Naruto's more than a few times as she kept praying.

After the blessing she knelt back down for the traditional reading of those who had died in the past year.

"My Prince I think we have humored this humans long enough." stated the tiger

"No…I want to see this though." stated Gamba "Besides the other armies will need time to send their humans though processing, we can hold off a bit more."

The Kazekage of Sunagakure Gaara of the Desert was looking out over the remains of a large part of his village, it had been an hour but the demons hadn't pushed their attack. Instead they were checking for wounded and moving more solders into the village.

"Lord Kazekage we should attack." stated a young jonnin

"No…they would suicide." stated Kankura "They are still gathering their forces and the more time we give the villagers the better."

The villagers of the Sand where gathering around the Kazekage building and the main hospital. It was a state of ordered panic, everyone knew where to be but it didn't stop people from pannicing. They had been trained though village wide drills to head into the bunkers located around the Kazekage building however when they arrived the bunkers where still sealed.

"Alright listen up!" yelled Temari as she commanded the attention everyone gathered there look up at her as she stood on a small platform. "The enemy knows where the bunkers are located, so we are not going to use them."

"They are our protection!" yelled a villagers

"No…they are our decoy." stated Temari "See build by the first Kazekage is a series of four tunnels running two miles outside the village.

"We are abounding the village?" asked a villager

"It has to be done." stated Matsuri "It is either that or we are turned into demons."

That shut people up as the fear of become a demon overrode their want to stay in the village.

"Now we will move out of all four tunnels and the demons will try to get to us inside the bunkers and they will be surprised in for a surprise." stated Temari "We will be moving out in multiple teams and all head toward the Leaf hopefully Lady Tsunade has sent forces to the border to pick us up."

"Hopefully?"

"For all we know they are under attack too." stated Temari "But this is our only choice, now listen up and I will give you your tunnel and teams based off your village block."

Back in the demon village Shion had finished giving the final prayer. Technical the ceremony was over but Shion remained standing.

"My fellow citizens, this will likely be the last ceremony done in this building, we have chosen to surrender to the demons instead of fighting." said Shion as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes "I want to thank you all for allowing me to be your high priestess. It has been an honor."

Everyone lowered their heads, as the tears flowed.

"We are ready." said Shion as she looked toward Gamba, slowly he stood up and moved to stand in front of the villagers.

"Now, I understand that you are all frightened about the change from humanity to demon hood." said Gamba "I think you have the right to know why we are doing this. See millions of years ago a great war was fought between the fifteen different races, in the end only nine races came out of the war alive and they had lost their ability to have kids. Only about five out of a hundred demons can have kids, that is why we are turning you. We are trying to save ourselves and improve your lives."

"By taking away our lives!" yelled a person in the crowd

"No you will have your lives only changed." stated Gamba "I will try my best to make the transition as painless as possible, but you will becoming different races. Some off you be wolves, others horses and still others felines."

'Will we pick?" asked another person in the crowd

'You can ask the demons who process you but it is their call in the end." stated Gamba "Now you will have new neighbors, new homes and a new culture but things will be for the better however your culture will bleed into ours. Shion…that ceremony was beautiful and maybe in the race you will become you can share that with your new village. Now I ask you to calmly go pack a small bag with personal items you will want to take with you to your new home, no need to pack cloths since demons don't wear them. You have an hour."

Slowly the villagers moved out to pack their items.

"Thank you for letting us do this." said Shion as she looked at the temple "What will happen to this place?"

"Honestly it will be destroyed but if you want we can take the records and holy scrolls and books to our royal archives." stated Gamba "So the history of your people live on."

"I don't know what race I will be become." stated Shion "It may be useless to your people."

"No book is useless." stated Gamba as Shion walked off.

"My Prince you have gone too far." said the tiger

"Why?" asked Gamba "They will be getting processed within the hour and with a hundred percent captured rate with a zero lives lost. If sitting though a ceremony and giving them an hour to say goodbye to their homes and pick up photos is what that costs so be it."

"Those images will reminded them off their old life not their new life." stated the tiger

"If we take away their old life violently they will repay us with violence." stated Gamba "Now report this development to my mother and the other demons."

"Yes, sir." stated the tiger as he moved out leaving Gamba with Fay.

"You think I am crazy too?" asked Gamba

"No…my prince." stated Fay "Maybe you spent a little too much time with Itachi but that is far from a bad thing."

"Your mate is one of the few guards I truly trust." stated Gamba as he took a deep breath and rubbed his temples "My mom will not like what I did but I am not my father."

'Your father was a great king my prince but he focused on the military side of government, you don't have to worry about war as much you just have to bring multiple cultures together and bring the humans fully into the demon society." stated Fay "That is your job as our crowned prince and our future king."

"The way my mom makes it sound she just wants a grandkitten." stated Gamba

"Well as the last male of the main royal line that is your job too but your mother may be pushing for that since she lost all of her kittens but you." explained Fay

"Ya." answered Gamba "I just wish my mom realized some things mostly about the harem."

"If you are going to talk mating I recommend you talk to Itachi or another male." stated Fay as Gamba laughed a bit.

"Fine.' laughed Gamba "However I will tell you when it comes to mates I am not like my father, grandfather or any of my ancestors. I just want one girl who loves me not hundreds of girls who want to have my kitten so they can be queen."

"I understand my prince." stated Fay

The Sand ninjas knew it was only a matter of time, the demons had reformed their attack lines and where now preparing to attack again.

'Kankura I want you to take half our forces back to the defense line around the hospital." ordered Gaara as he kept his eyes locked on the gathering army, they where now spreading out around the remains of the village, stopping just outside of kunai range.

"But Gaara you can't hold this line if I take them." stated Kankura

'We can't hold this line anyhow." stated Gaara "Once you see our forces falling back I am ordering you to take the forces into the tunnels and out….head to the Leaf and fight for another day."

"You aren't planning to leave the village are you?" asked Kankura

"I am the Kazekage." answered Gaara, it was all the answer that was needed. A Kage never left the village when it was under attack, they die with the village.

"I understand." said Kankura sadly as half of the Sand Ninjas began to pull back heading to the four massive tunnels that lead out of the village.

The demon general in charge of the attack a snake named Lu, snarled his cold blood was running red hot with rage as he glared across the wasteland toward the Sand defenses.

"Are we ready?" asked Lu

"Yes, the unites that where hit had been moved to the back and we are still getting a detailed roll call, hundreds are missing believed dead." Stated a fox

"Those Damn humans." hissed Lu 'I want them dead."

"Sir our orders." started the fox

"I said I want them dead, I will settle with them replacing our armies." stated Lu "Do we think they will set more traps like the ones they placed?"

'Unknown but the wolves have put some of their best trackers up they can smell the paper bombs, we had planned to save them to hunt down the humans once we took the village." stated the fox

"Why weren't they in the lead to begin with?" asked Lu

"They are trained in tracking not combat and the wolves only have a handful." stated the Fox "However they can track you across any terrain."

"Alright, put them in front of our forces and make sure they are heavily guarded." ordered Lu

"Yes, sir."

To the south of the Sand village an old door hidden under layers of sand was forced open.

"We got it open." Whispered a Sand ANBU as Matsuri moved outside. She scanned the area in front of the entrees only to find it abounded.

"Alright you two follow me." ordered Matsuri as she moved up a large Sand dune that hid the tunnel exit from site from the village. As she and the two ninjas neared the top they got down so they wouldn't be spotted. A large group of demons less than a hundred yards away, most seamed wounded and where resting, no one eyes where looking toward them.

"My God." whispered the female ninja to her right

"We can hit them." stated the other ninja

"No." ordered Matsuri "The villagers are our objective and an attack will put that at risk." Stated Matsuri "Let's get them out of here…we can strike back later."

"Alright." stated the ninja as the three of them started down the sand dune.

"Let's get moving." ordered Matsuri as the villagers started to pour out of the southern tunnel "Keep it quite."

The villagers followed their orders as they kept the noise down as they where lead into the pitch dark desert. To the North and East villagers were also pouring out of the tunnels the demons none the wiser only the western exit remained closed.

Back in the center of the village Temari was still trying to get the villagers outside, the blast that had killed hundreds of demons had also caused a cave in, in one of the tunnels leading out of the village.

"We need to get that tunnel open!" yelled Temari as she ran the numbers though her head; it would take an extra two and a half hours to get the villagers out if they didn't get that tunnel open.

"Temari what is the situation!" yelled Kankura "I thought these people would be gone by now."

"The west tunnel fell in on itself we are working to open it up." explained Temari

"How long?" asked Kankura

"We are though!" yelled a voice as the crowd started moving into the Kazekage building basement, there in the lowest level was the entrees to the tunnels.

"There is your answer." stated Temari "You know what tunnel you are heading out from?"

"I got North and Gaara has East." stated Kankura as he looked at his older sister, he couldn't bring himself to say what both of them knew that Gaara had no plans to leave. He would seal the tunnels off before taking as many demons as he could down before dyeing himself.

"You should be going you are in charge of west tunnel." said Kankura as his sister hugged him.

"I know I don't say this enough but I love you Kankura." said Temari

"You have to maintain your tough girl self….kinds of reminds me of mother." said Kankura as he hugged her back. "Good luck."

"See you in the Leaf." stated Temari as she moved out.

Out in the field the demons where moving forward when suddenly one of the tracking wolves raised his hand.

"Stop." ordered the wolf as he placed his ear to the ground.

"What is?" asked a horse

"I hear footsteps, human footsteps." stated the wolf

"How could you its human?" asked a bear

"We don't wear shoes." stated the tracking wolf "They are moving underground."

"What?" asked another wolf

"I can hear them underground." stated the tracking wolf "We need to tell command."

It only took a few minutes for the information to get back to General Lu

"Sir one of the teams report hearing human movement underground." stated an aid

"Impossible we got the map of the village that they handed over to the samurai village during their war we have all the tunnels leading out from the village cover." stated Lu "Tell them to push the attack."

Underground Temari had pushed her way to the front of the rush of people. The west tunnel was the shortest of all the four tunnels that is why most of the forces who were using this tunnel was ninja, the civilians where funneled into the longer tunnels that took them away from the village. Temari reached the front just as they reached the exit.

"We are here." stated an ANBU as Temari nodded her head.

"Open it." Ordered Temari as they pushed the door opened. Her along with every ninjas eyes widened as they saw what was in front of them, their sitting down on what looked like camping stools eating and resting up was a large group of demons. The demons seamed more surprise then the humans a few dropped their forks with their food still on it.

"Humans!" yelled a horse as demons who hadn't noticed them before turned and look at them.

"Crap." answered Temari as she ran the situation though her head. It took only a few seconds to come up with the outcome, they were trapped it was either death or demon hood. Well she knew what her choice would be as she pulled her mother's war fan from her back. Behind her the other ninjas pulled their weapons.

Back in the sand village things where not looking good Gaara had already pulled back to the final defense line which was just a block away. The demons where moving fast but careful they didn't want to get caught in another trap.

"Sir we have to fall back!" yelled an ANBU only to get flung into the wall by a demon wind attack; he turned around to see the last villager moving into the Kazekage building and into the tunnels. He turned back to see demons pulling humans back toward their lines to become members of the demon army. They had been playing a game for time and he had given them the time to escape, it was time for the village bunkers to play their role. Hopefully it would take hours for the demons to break though the two foot thick steel doors that lead to the bunker network.

"Head into the tunnels." ordered Gaara, the remaining ANBU ran toward the tunnels. The original plan was for Gaara to head into his tunnel sealing the exit behind him but he had another plan. He would die with the Sand. He moved up the stairs of the Kazekage building, below he could hear the demons heading toward the bunkers located beside the hospital. He knew they would head there first before checking the other buildings thinking they now had the humans trapped. Finally he reached the top of the Kazekage building. He stopped for a moment looking at what had become the village, part of the village was gone, still other parts where burning from stoves, candles or some other source of heat left unattended. His thoughts turned to Matsuri a love he would never feel her touch again and his siblings who he had terrorized before he learned to love. His friends in the leaf, he would never see them again and his villagers.

"Goodbye." whispered Gaara as he channeled every bit of charka into the surrounding sand. The entire ground rocked as four monsters walls of sand rose up. The wall of sand rose up all around Sunagakure, there was no escape and the demons would die at his hands. He raised his hands to bring the sand as high as he could so it could crush the demons however he would never get the chance. As suddenly he felt his entire body get wrapped up, his hands where pulled to his sides not allowing him to finish the justu.

"Did you really think we would let you kill us and yourself." hissed a snake as Gaara looked around he had been wrapped up, the was caught like a prey enemy. Without Gaara controlling the attack the sand simply fell to earth hurting no one "You are ours now."

Outside the village a demons where moving the captured humans from the tunnel and putting them with the regular ones. They had already started processing the humans.

"Do we have an id for this one?" asked one of the doctors

"Yes…I know her." stated a new voice as an orange fox with black marks around the eyes and ears moved forward.

"Who is she Kado?" asked the doctor as Kado moved toward the knocked out human, some blood covered her face.

"That is Temari of the desert one of the smartest ninjas in the world." stated Kado "We need her processed right away, the sooner she is turned the sooner we know what Shikamaru is planning and therefore the Leaf."

"We will take her at once." stated the doctor

"Make sure they know it is a package deal, her and her mate-in-waiting Shikamaru Nara." stated Kado

"We will." stated the doctor "What race do you think she will be?"

"Unknown, the wolves, foxes, bears and horses are interested in her and Shikamaru." explained Kado as he looked at Temari wondering what race would get her, she was a top prize and worth a lot in trade.

In demon country the humans had been gathered in the village main street, they had small bags containing their personal items such as photos and family heirlooms.

"Alright let's take these humans out." Stated Fay as the humans where lead toward the transportation seals that would take them to the demon hospital to be processed.

"This mission was pointless we didn't do anything." stated Cade as the four of them walked past Fay.

"I wouldn't say that." stated Naruto as he looked at Fay. "Fay can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure what?" asked Fay

"Make sure these two get home safe." stated Naruto as he looked at Cade and Vail.

"What are you talking about Naruto-sensie?" asked Vail

"You will see." said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Seth also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clones." stated Fay as she looked east toward fire country _"How far are you ahead of us?"_

Miles away from the demon village Naruto was running as fast as he could across the forest floor, normally he would be jumping from tree branch to tree branch but he found he wanted to dig his toe claws into the branches which threw him off balance. He turned his head to see Seth knocked out on his back.

**Flashback**

"They are surrendering." laughed Seth as he stood beside his brother; his two teammates had gone to get their food from the mess.

"Yes, they are." said Naruto with a smile "Seth I just want you to know I love you."

'Thanks big brother." Said Seth with a smile as Naruto lowered his head as he pushed a needle containing the knock out drug Sakura had stolen into his brother's neck.

"Sorry Seth." Said Naruto as he picked up his brother leaving two shadow clones behind, one looking just like him the other like his brother.

**End Flashback**

"I hope you can forgive me Seth." stated Naruto as he jumped the river marking the boarder between demon and fire country in a single leap. He stopped for a moment as a scent crossed his nose, he turned around just in time to see the rest of his pack coming toward him.

"You made it." said Sakura as she hugged Naruto.

"Ya…shadow clone switch." explained Naruto as they walked into the woods to provide some cover as they took a rest, he placed Seth down so his parents could take a look at their youngest kit. "Good to see you all made it."

"We haven't made it yet, not yet." answered Adria "They can still chase us down and we still have to get to the Leaf."

"I don't think that will be a problem." stated Naruto as he suddenly moved his head just a bit to see an ANBU ninja standing there with a kunai in hand.

"Hello Hinata." said Naruto

"Demon where did you take my Naruto-kun?" demanded Hinata as she raised her sword; Sakura growled a bit as she called her mate, her own.

"I know it is dark but really?" laughed Naruto a bit as he slowly began to change back into a human form, each step caused Hinata's eyes to widened.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she looked back to see the foxes changing, one was now Sakura others looked like the 4th Hokage, the other two looked like mother and daughter with deep red hair, only the smallest black fox remained a fox.

"Yes, Hinata it's me…now will you stop pointing that weapon at my pack?" asked Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I will away this weekend so I will likely not be able to update on Friday like I normally do and I may be late on my Monday's update. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Home…Sweet…Home**

Tsunade rushed down the stairs as she headed toward the ANBU base located deep under the Leaf village. The guards said nothing as she entered the high security section.

"Lady Hokage." stated a guard as he stepped between her and the door. "Please wait until we make sure it is safe."

"Move aside." ordered Tsunade as the guard stepped aside letting her entered the room. It was a rather large room which was divided with a sheet of reinforced glass cutting it into two parts. The larger section had Chakra suppressing seals ran around the room, half a dozen ANBU guards stood at the ready as they looked into the cell that took up three quarters of the room. Sitting in the cells where a group of people she thought she would never see again. There sitting on a bench was Naruto, dressed in his normal jonnin uniform minus the leaf headband. Beside him was Sakura looking a little bit more tired than she remembered but the same. Sitting with her back to the wall was the girl who had first appeared and started this who thing, Adria. Then she noticed the two people sitting by the one of the two beds. Her eyes widened as she looked at them, it was as if they hadn't aged a day there sitting beside a young black fox was Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

"Lady Tsunade." said Sakura as everyone looked toward the 5th Hokage.

"How are you doing old hag?" asked Naruto with a grin

"Depends, if you are still the Naruto I know or if you are a demon?" asked Tsunade as she looked at everyone else in the room, but mostly at Naruto, Sakura, Minato and Kushina.

"Well becoming a demon doesn't mean we have changed." said Naruto "But it has been interesting."

"Lady Tsunade we have transformation and this." stated Sakura as she pulled out a small golden vile "The transformation agent."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the small golden vile in Sakura's hands.

"We also have samples of my blood which I took while I was turning." added Sakura "I also brought some of the medical books…they don't have much about the transformation in only that it works by."

"Transforming the very DNA of the victim." stated Tsunade as Sakura looked at her "Itachi gave us some medical information but not that much."

"Well I hope this helps." stated Sakura "They didn't give me access to much at their hospital but…."

"Hospital?" asked Tsunade

"Ya, they have me working with the orphans giving them packs of their own." stated Sakura

"Packs?" asked Tsunade

"Packs equal Families." explained Kushina

"I see." said Tsunade "Then how did you get this?"

"I found it under the a cart when they where transforming the villagers from Iwagakure." explained Sakura "I sunk it out and then we took the first chance we could get."

"Who is the black?" asked Tsunade

"My brother." answered Naruto "He is not going to be happy when he gets up."

"Why?" asked Tsunade

"Because he sides more with the demons then humans." explained Adria

'I see." said Tsunade "Do you think our seals will hold him."

"I already added stuff that will stop him." added Minato

"But it can't stop you?" asked Tsunade

"No…it can't but we aren't the ones trying to escape." stated Minato

"I want to believe that but I have to look after this village first." said Tsunade as she opened the door "Sakura give me the samples."

"I wanted to work with you on finding a defense." Stated Sakura

"I would want you too Sakura but I need to study this first and if it checks out we can work together." explained Tsunade

"I understand we are demons now….you can't trust us fully." stated Sakura as she handed over the samples.

"I should have an answer by morning." said Tsunade as she stepped out of the room sealing the door behind her.

"Alright." said Sakura as the door closed.

"I wish I could have you talk to Shikamaru about the demons plan of attack but he along with most of our top forces are out preparing to pick up refuges from the Sand and Demon country." stated Tsunade "Hopefully they can make their escape."

"Don't look for any from Demon." stated Naruto as Tsunade looked at him. "They surrendered totally to the demons."

"In their message they said they might but I never thought they would surrender." said Tsunade

"That may be partly my fault, I told Shion they couldn't win and I couldn't help." said Naruto as he lowered his head. "I had two choices help them and blow any chances of making it back to the Leaf with the cure or lose them and get you the cure….I made a choice."

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed her hand on Naruto's leg, her fingers strangely close to his privates.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a smile.

"_Could they really be together?" _thought Tsunade

"What about the Sand?" asked an ANBU

"Well last I saw they set up some chain explosion which destroyed a large part of the village." said Minato

"And opened a gash on my forehead." stated Kushina as she lifted her bangs to show red skin, a sign that the area had just been healed with chakra.

"At least fur covers it up." added Kushina as Tsunade realized that all this time she was talking to Naruto, Sakura and the other members of the Namikaze clan she was really talking to demons, no different than the young black fox that remained knocked out on the bed.

"I want to see you all." said Tsunade as everyone looked at her "I want to see what you have become."

"You want us to drop show our demon form?" asked Sakura

"I need to see what you became." explained Tsunade as they looked at each other

"You sure you want to see?" asked Naruto

"Yes." answered Tsunade

"Alright." said Minato as he changed from the classic image of the fourth Hokage to a blonde fox with black fur on his ears and lower arms and legs. White fur ran down from under his muzzle, down his chest before ending near his inner thigh, nine blonde tails each tipped with white fur moved behind him.

"You're as strong as the Kyuubi?" asked an ANBU

"I am a Kyuubi." stated Minato as he turned his silted blue eyes toward the ANBU "is a rank not a name."

Kushina and Adria followed, they seemed like younger clones of each other both had deep red fur and white fur running down their bodies. Just like Minato they both had black fur on their ears, arms and legs. The only real difference was the shade of the white fur; Adria had the same shade as her father while Kushina had a deep snow white color. The other difference was the fact that Kushina had seven tails compared to Adria four.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she looked toward Sakura; she had a good view of her profile. Sakura closed her eyes as she transformed. Tsunade watched as Sakura's face pushed out into a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth, her pink hair now seamed to cover her entire body. Her ears turned black before moving to the top of her head and becoming fox ears. Sharp claws tipped her finger and toes as her big toe become a dir claw. Her legs became double jointed allowing to move faster across open ground then any human. White fur ran down her chest as seven pink tails tipped with white fur moved behind her. Sakura opened her eyes to show that they were the same shade of green only with a silted eye. Finally it was over as the young woman who she had trained to be her successor now sat before her a demon vixen.

Naruto was the last one to change as Tsunade looked at him. His blonde locks moved to cover his body, unlike the others his ears where blonde instead of black. It was strange even has his face changed with a muzzle which had black whisker marks on its side and blue silted eyes he still looked like Naruto. His fingers which like the others was covered with black fur was tipped with black claws. He looked almost like his father the only differences was the blonde instead of black ears and twelve tails moving behind him.

"Twelve?" asked Tsunade as she did a double check of the number of tails

"Ya, I have twelve tails." added Naruto "I am the youngest to have twelve tails."

"You mean there are stronger demons then the ten tails?" asked an ANBU as he remembered the story about how the nine tailed beasts where created, a story which was created by the demons themselves as a cover story.

"The highest demon fox rank if fifteen tails but only the greatest and the most gifted get that rank by the time they die and normally that is near the end of their 80 million years life span." stated Minato

"The generals in charge of the army are 13 tails and they are probably in their mid 60 million." stated Adria "The members of the high council are 14 tailed."

"High council?" asked Tsunade

"The most powerful branch of the government." explained Kushina "The four living founding packs decide major issues and then bring them to the general Assembly for a vote. They actually just made us a member pack in the hopes we wouldn't turn against them."

"They try to get you to stay?" asked Tsunade

"They offer things." said Naruto "Mom and Dad are teachers at the war college, Sakura-chan got a job at their hospital, they made me a pack trainer."

"Pack trainer?" asked Tsunade

"A jonnin instructor." explained Sakura "They also provide homes and money for those who turned. When I was working at the hospital the orphans where jumping for joy to become demons just to have a families. Add to the fact that the drug makes you like being a demon."

"Hopefully we can find a cure." said Tsunade

"I don't think you can." answered Sakura as Minato and Kushina looked at her. "It changes our very DNA and human chakra is weaker then demon chakra."

"You want to give up?" snapped Kushina as she glared at Sakura.

"No…of course not." snapped Sakura back "In time with enough study maybe we could find a cure but….it more than likely wouldn't on pure demons.

"You mean Seth and Me." stated Adria as her mother lowered her head, she hadn't thought about that.

"Yes." stated Sakura as she looked at Kushina "I don't want to give up but a cure would divide our pack, Adria and Seth wouldn't be able to come humans."

"What about the others who where turned?" asked Tsunade

"Also I am not sure some want to go back…." stated Sakura "The orphans who finally found a family after no human family would take them in? How can we take them away from that? The goal shouldn't be to find a cure for ourselves; it is to find a way to stop the change from happening in humans."

"Because the demons won't attack if they can't change the humans." stated Minato "It would risk too many lives on their side. They would likely try to find out how you did it and then find a way to overcome it."

"It could even force a peace." stated Sakura

"Well none of that will happen if we don't let that old woman get to work." said Adria as she pointed toward the Tsunade

"You are Naruto's sister that is for sure." said Tsunade 'I will have someone bring in some beds."

"We only need two more." stated Adria with a grin as she looked at Naruto and Sakura 'Hopefully my brother and his mate-in-waiting don't get friskily with each other."

'Mate-in-waiting?" asked Tsunade

"Girlfriend.' explained Sakura as Tsunade smiled at the first piece of good news she had in days.

"Lady Tsunade I would like to see my mom." added Sakura

"I'll arrange it for the morning." stated Tsunade

"Sakura when will Seth wake up?" asked Minato

"I gave him the second sedative when we where an hour out from the Leaf so he has at least another four to five hours until he wakes up." stated Sakura

"That long?" asked Kushina

"Ya…it's a strong drug." added Sakura

'He will be pissed when he gets up." said Adria

"Ya….he will be." said Naruto as he looked toward his brother.

The grand council of the demon village was holding a meeting in the great hall.

"So the demon village surrendered without a fight." said the elder of the demon bears Kenadia

"Yes, no casualties." stated Gamba

"But you made our forces watch the humans carry out some ceremony?" asked the high chancellor of the snakes, Val

"Yes, but it was quite enlightening and if giving up a few hours for not losing anyone I will take that deal." Stated Gamba

"The prince is right." stated the head of the royal guards Vachan

"I agree." stated the president of the grand horse herd Achak "We lost too many of our kind with the debockal at the Sand village."

'They set a trap." stated Val "Our general did the right thing."

"He ignored one of our tracking teams that told him the humans where moving underground." stated the wolf leader Caden "It was only lucky that the tracking teams smelled all the bombs they placed behind the bunker doors or else we would have more deaths on our hands."

"What is the reports coming in from the three lands of Claws, Bears and Fangs?" asked the elder member of the demon fox high council Malik

"All taken with less than ten demons killed, humans taken to be processed." stated the panther heroine Padak "Easy conquests, all humans not to be used where killed."

"That leads us to an important issue what about the older humans that surrendered from Demon country?" hissed Val

'We already agreed that they would live out their days as humans." Stated Gamba

"I assumed where weren't going to honor that." stated Val "It is a drain on recourse keeping humans that can't help us alive."

"Is it worst then fighting them?" asked Gamba as he looked around the room "They gave up without a fight if we copy this though the rest of the villages then we will save thousands of lives not including those who we can't turn."

"True…every life of breeding age that isn't killed when we take their villages could give birth to two or three more demon offspring." stated Padak "It is worth keeping the older humans alive."

"Also they will make nice hostages if needed." stated Caden

"Agreed." stated the Snake Val

"What of the captured rate in the Sand?" asked Malik

"Only a third of the humans have been caught and they will likely cross into Fire country before we can reach them." stated Cade

"Chase them until the cross into fire country, if they cross we will get them when we take the villages in fire country." Stated Malik "

"What about the Namikaze Pack?" asked Gamba "Reports are they all made it to the Leaf."

"We hoped they wouldn't have turned on us but we made plans according." stated Malik as he took a deep breath "In some ways this may be for the best….they will see that they no longer belong to the human world."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know a lot of you wanted to see Hinata's reaction to Naruto being with Sakura and that is coming. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Reunions**

Temari's head was spinning as her eyes opened up only to close once again, the bright medical light right above her face. The light slowly faded as she opened her deep green eyes, she still couldn't make out where she was. She tried to stand up only to find that her legs and arms where restrained. She could feel two straps running across her chest, with another one on her forehead holding her in place.

"Welcome back Temari of the Sand." said a voice in the darkness around her

"You're a demon aren't you?" asked Temari as figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Yes, I am Kado but you know me best as the Kyuubi" stated the orange fox with black marks around his eyes.

"I will not tell you anything and if you turn me the moment I get a chance I will kill myself." stated Temari

"I believe that at the moment you will." stated Kado "However I also know that those say they are going to kill themselves if they are turned, so far none of them have."

"Then I will be the first." stated Temari

"Maybe but I don't think so." said Kado "You should consider yourself special, the high council itself is debating what race you will become."

"Will not matter." said Temari as she closed her eyes

"Also what Shikamaru will become." added Kado as her eyes snapped opened.

"You have Shikamaru?" asked Temari

"No….but we consider the two of you a package deal, long term mates-in-waiting." stated Kado "They are considering both your fates."

'Shikamaru-kun will not give up and neither will I." stated Temari

"I know…I did spend twenty years inside Naruto's head." stated Kado "That is why I recommended you to become a demon fox, but other races want you too."

"I don't want them." stated Temari

'I know…" said Kado "Your brother, Gaara along with the others from the is being processed as we speak."

Temari didn't say anything but her eyes said it all, she was scared and worried. Before she could find words to say what she wanted to say the doors opened as a snake slithered in.

"Ah Orochimaru have they decided her fate?" asked Kado

'Yes" answered the white snake as he moved toward a large container pulling out a vile of golden liquid. "It took a while but they decided on a race."

"How long does she have as a human?" asked Kado

"Well as a high value target she had generation four drug placed in her a while ago, so normally five days." stated Orochimaru

"Five days will push our planned attack on the Leaf." stated Kado as Orochimaru prepared the injection.

"Sadly if I try to remove the chakra bomb inside her that releases the transformation agent she will die." stated Orochimaru as he slithered toward Temari a long needle in hand. "Now say goodbye to your humanity."

"Go to hell!" yelled Temari as she spat in Orochimaru's face. She twisted and turned in the restraints but it was no use as the needle priced her skin near the elbow. A small lump formed as the agent pooled there for a moment before it spread out throughout her body.

"In a few days you will be a demon and then hopefully then you will talk more about the plans of defense for the Leaf." Stated Kado

"What am I becoming?" asked Temari

It had taken too many hours for Hinata to finish writing her report about their run in with the group of demons which turned out to be Naruto, Sakura and Naruto's family. The report should have only taken her half an hour at the most but she couldn't stop but think about the fact that Naruto was back. Then there was the fact that he had called Sakura his pack, it didn't take a great leap to realize that pack meant family.

"_No…the pink bitch can't be with Naruto-kun." _thought Hinata as finally finished her report and moved to take her place on guard duty. In order to get up to the cell she had to pass by several armed guards. Finally she reached the area just outside the door, she was about to open it when the door opened as Kiba walked into her knocking her down.

'Oh…sorry Hinata." said her teammate as he offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Ya…I am fine." said Hinata as she took Kiba's hand. "Next time just be more careful."

"I will." laughed Kiba "So where are you going?"

"Inside." answered Hinata

"Really?" laughed Kiba nervously

"Is something wrong? Is Naruto-kun hurt?" asked Hinata as sheforced her way into the room only to find everything quite and calm. The ANBU guards where just standing there watching the prisoners as they slept.

"See nothing is wrong…you can go take care of other things." said Kiba as Hinata looked around the room some more. She could see the older red furred fox which she had learned was Naruto's mother, Kushina Namikaze sleeping beside a blonde fox but with black ears meaning it had to be Minato. They faced out but Minato had his arms wrapped around his wife. His head was resting partly on top of her face. Hinata moved toward the next bed to see the black fox that they had brought to the leaf laying on a bed, he was still knocked out. The next bed had the young woman who had warned them, Adria. She was sleeping flat on her back only with one leg off the bed and the arm on the other side above her head. She was mumbling something in her sleep but Hinata couldn't make it out.

'_Naruto-kun must be in the last bed."_ Thought Hinata _"But where is the Pink haired bitch?" _

Her eyes widened as she saw a mass of blonde and pink.

"How God…oh God no." said Hinata as she looked toward Naruto and Sakura who where sharing a bed. They both lied on their sides facing each other; Sakura had her head resting on the soft spot under Naruto's neck while he held her close. One arm was visible on the back of Sakura's head and judging from the placement of the blankets the other arm was located just above the Sakura's tail on the small of her back. It was an image she had dreamed about many times only she was the one in Naruto's arms not Sakura.

"Hinata I am sorry." said Kiba "I tried to stop you from finding out like this."

"You knew?" snapped Hinata

"Not until I walked in." explained Kiba

"I need to get out of here." stated Hinata as she fought back tears, she ran from the room.

"You better go after her." stated Shino as he just stood there carrying out his role as guard.

The sun was just coming up over the demon feline village as crowned prince Gamba moved toward the royal main hall. It was the ancient hall where his ancestors had ruled since the formation of the demon races; the massive columns each lined with gold flanked the massive room. The white marble floor was polished so much it reflected everyone who walked across it. Gamba walked until he came to a stop in front of the great throne of the demon felines. The massive white stone throne had three chairs cut into the single piece of stone. The highest chair being in the center with shorter seats on the left and right. In front of the thrown separating any visitors from the royals was thousands of small figurers all demon cats with their paws opened wide so that they could hold a glowing candle.

'You summoned me my Queen?" asked Gamba as he got down on one knee in front of his mother, the queen of the demon foxes.

"Yes, Gamba." said the sixty million year old demon lioness, Oda. It was considered a miracle when she gave birth to Gamba, however the miracle proved her curse. She had used a special justu to conceive and the side was affect she slowly dying. "I want to talk to you about what you did at the human village."

"I did the right thing." stated Gamba as his mother nodded her head.

"I know and I agree with your general idea of letting the humans surrender however I am concerned." said Oda "You seem to be favoring the human ways. Giving them time to carry out some ceremony and taking part in one of their ceremonies?"

'My Queen if I may clarify?" asked Gamba as his mother nodded her head "I was putting the humans minds at ease and understanding where they come from."

"You are crowned prince, the last of the line of great kings you need to worry about our ways not the ways of the humans." Snapped Oda

"Those humans are going to be our people; their culture will blend with ours." Stated Gamba "By understanding their culture I will be a better ruler."

"Our culture is superior and will replace their own." growled Oda "Now I wish you had living brothers, they would have made you tough and proud of your culture."

"I am proud of our culture, the blood of kings run though me." stated Gamba as he thought of a way to convince his mother "As the Alexander the unifier said "in order to hold this kingdom together the King must know the culture of all the races he rules."

Oda leaned back in her chair as she thought over her son's words. King Alexander was considered by many to one of the greatest kings ever to rule, he was a young king when he took the throne and it couldn't have happened at a worst time. Panthers and Tigers where being oppressed by the lion ruling class and civil war not unlike the ones that ripped the three Canines races apart into two camps and the war between the snakes and lizards. He raised the Panthers and tiger up making them more than just second class citizens he gave them voices on the royal council, made them generals and royal guard members. He stopped a war that would have ripped the great kingdom apart by offering his hand instead of war.

"You want human culture to rise to the rank of the true demon races?" asked Oda

"No, but add to ours, they pray for their ancestors like we do, slightly different but still they pray." stated Gamba as he looked up into his mothers deep green eyes. She didn't look well, she was wasting away faster then he even thought. Her deep purple fur wasn't growing out like it should and adding more layers for the coming winter; this was seen by a sign of pour heath and future death.

"You should have waited until after the humans turned….if then you wanted to take part in a ceremony it would have been fine" said Oda

"I understand your point my queen." stated Gamba

"With that done, let's talk about personal items my son." said Oda as she lifted her hand, as per tradition unless told to rise you are not suppose to, just like the King or Queen must be addressed by their title and not their first name.

"What do you want to talk about mother?" asked Gamba

"I don't have much time left and I cannot rest peacefully in the catacombs until I know their will be another generation of our pride." stated Oda "The head of the royal Harem tells me you stop by only once a week if that, and while you are there you don't even talk to the females yet alone mate with them."

Gamba fought down a growl, how many other mothers know so much about their children's love life.

"Mother none of those girls interest me." stated Gamba

"There are over a fifty girls down there all waiting to have your kittens." stated Oda "How could you not find them attractive."

"Mother, some are beautiful but…." stated Gamba

"But what?" asked Oda

"There is more to love then beauty." added Gamba

"You and this idea of love." stated Oda "We are royals, love isn't need your father and I only slept in the same bed when he wanted some and others nights he spent with other members of the harem."

Gamba shock his head a little bit and his mother instantly pounced on it.

"You dislike our ways…the ways that has been in place since the founding of our kingdom." stated Oda "I like all the other queens before me came from the harem. I am only queen because you were born a boy, if I hadn't I would have ended up like all the mothers of your sisters."

Gamba swallowed his tongue as he remembered how after his father's death they had shipped out the members of his harem to a location outside the walls of the royal city. He wasn't allowed to visits his only living relatives, two dozen half sisters. They were making room for the new prince's harem even though his father had the smallest harem in history when he died only 124 girls not counting his own female off springs. The great warrior king Bared who had over a thousand lionesses in the harem when he died.

"You need to produce offspring I don't care if you love them or not." stated Oda "To help that I am ordering you as your queen to…."

Oda never got a chance to finish as she started coughing so hard that small amounts of blood ended up on her paws.

"Mother….." asked Gamba as his mother stood up only to instantly fall down. "WE NEED A HEALER!"

"Yes sir." stated a nearby guard as he rushed off as Gamba moved toward his mother.

"Stay with me mom." said Gamba as he held his mother's hand while she fought for life.

Elsewhere in the demon world, the first group taken from the land of demons where being processed. As the leader of her people she had volunteered to go first as she stepped into the open area in the center of the large circular table. Shion looked at the demons gathered around her, all studying her.

"Shion high priests of the demon village…age 20…negative for blood protein needed for ant queen, no childbearing problems detected." stated a horse as she read off a chart.

"A priestess…interesting. We need more holy bears to take care of our temples." stated the bear leader "What do you pay too?"

"We pray to the guardian spirits of our ancestors." stated Shion

"Too bad you bears pray to the spirits of nature." laughed the snake

"I don't think you will want her anyhow." said a lioness "She has a mate in waiting. A guard named Sabig."

"I see." said the bear as he lowered his head.

"Why would that mater?" asked Shion

"The holy bears that run their many temples have to be pure so no mates or mate in waiting." Explained a fox

"Since you and your people surrendered which race would you like to become?" asked the wolf

"The holy documents of my ancestors was taken by the lions so one of those." stated Shion

"Alright but we cannot guaranty a lion maybe a tiger or a panther but you will be in the village with your scrolls." stated the lion "That is no one else wants her or her mate-in-waiting?"

Shion waited but no one spoke up.

"Take her to be processed and transformed." Stated the lion as Shion and Sabig were taken away to be turned.

Meanwhile in the Leaf Naruto was watching as his younger brother kept trying to find a way out of the room. He had woken up a few minutes ago and the moment he had found out where he was he started yelling and cursing.

"There is no way out of here." said Adria as she just sat in the corner watching Seth prowl like a caged lion.

"I am not talking to you traitors!" snapped Seth

"Listen Seth I am sorry but this has to be done." said Naruto

"Traitors...fucking traitors all of you." yelled Seth

"Now listen here Seth you don't use that language." ordered Kushina

"Why should I listen to you?" demanded Seth

"Because even though you hate what we did I am still your mother and you will respect that." ordered Kushina as Seth growled as his mother glared him down.

"I have no pack." snapped Seth as he looked at everyone, his siblings, Sakura, his father and finally at his mother. "I have no mother."

Kushina's eyes widened as she felt her heart break.

"When my fellow demons come for me, I will make sure you pay for betraying us." stated Seth as he moved toward the corner sitting down and just glared at everyone. No one seemed to know what to say; slowly Sakura stood up and sat beside Seth.

"What do you want?" snapped Seth as Sakura just sat there while everyone watched them.

"Listen I can understand why you are upset but we are all in the same position." started Sakura

"No…you don't." stated Seth

"You feel betrayed and trying desperately to find a way to get back to your home." said Sakura as Seth just glared at her but slowly nodded his head. "Well your brother, your parents and I all feel the same way."

"Then why did you betray the village…your race." stated Seth

"We were humans to us it was the demons who took us from our homes, our families and our friends." explained Sakura

"They improved your lives." stated Seth

"It may seem like that by looking at it from the outside but it we didn't choice to do have it done to us." explained Sakura "And while it is likely that the four of us who where turned will be demons for the rest of our lives but we were born human and we swore an oath of loyalty to the Leaf, to defend it."

"Just like how we swore allegiance to the demon fox army when we graduated." added Adria "We swear by the honor of our packs that we will defend the village in which we were born and raised. We will defend it from all threats both internal and from outside forces until the great fox mountain is turned to dust."

Seth lowered his head.

"That is a demon oath, as demons it should be come first." explained Seth "When you became a demon the human oath becomes pointless."

"If you don't keep your word you, your word is worthless." said Adria "That is what always told us."

"We are just keeping our word, our oath…can you understand that?" asked Naruto as he moved forward and knelt down in front of his brother. "You can disapprove but we are a pack though thick and thin, any one of us will die to save the others."

"I hate to interrupt this." said a voice as everyone looked up to see Tsunade standing there. "Sakura your mom is in the next room."

"Thanks." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan do you want me to come along?" asked Naruto

"No…I'll be fine." said Sakura with a smile as she raised a hedge so she appeared human without going through the trouble of transforming. The door slowly opened as Sakura stepped out of the cell with the guards at the ready in case she or the other demons tried anything. The seal Minato had placed was designed so if the cell door was opened then the door leading out of the room into the ANBU base couldn't be opened. When the outer door opened Sakura found the hallway filled with armed guards all waiting for a sign that she would try anything.

"This way Sakura." said Tsunade as the two of them started down the hallway.

"How is the test on the transformation agent?" asked Sakura

"We should know in a few hours." added Tsunade as they stopped in front of a door. "She is in there, I will be out here when your done."

"Thanks." Said Sakura as she opened the door to find her mother sitting in what appeared to be an integration room, two chairs with a single table bolted to the ground. It was probably the most protected room outside of the cells.

"Sakura." said Rin Haruno as she stood up and hugged her only child. The woman was in her mid forties had her long pink hair pulled back in a pony tail which reached down to her but. Over the years she had added some pounds but she was still good looking for her age but her love died when the Kyuubi attacked the village.

"Mom." said Sakura as the two of them hugged in the center of the room.

"I was so worried." said Rin Haruno as she held her daughter close "They said you had been kidnapped by demons."

"I was." answered Sakura as her mother pulled back a bit.

"Well looks like you got away safe." said Rin with a smile as her lime green eyes looked into Sakura's deep green eyes. Mother and Daughter looked almost identical only Sakura inherited her father's deep green eyes instead of lime green.

"I am sorry that I worried you." said Sakura "How have you been doing?"

"Apart from worry about you I have been fine." answered Rin as she moved some of Sakura's hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear. "Did you do something with your hair it feels weird."

"That is because it is a hedge." answered Sakura she couldn't hid it from her mother.

"Those are the justus that change your forms?" asked Rin as Sakura nodded her head, her mom was a civilian it had been her father who was a ninja."Why would you have a hedge on your hair?"

"It isn't just my head mom." answered Sakura "They turned me."

"What are you talking about?" laughed Rin

"They turned me into a demon." explained Sakura as her mother's eyes widened "I just thought that if I showed up looking like I do now you would freak out."

"You're a demon?" asked Rin as Sakura lowered her head. She was worried this would happen, while her mom had always been kind to Naruto saying he was nicer then the jerk Sasuke she wasn't a fan of Naruto and hoped her little girl would end up with a nice demon free boy, such as Neji or Choji.

"Yes." answered Sakura "The turned me into a demon, just like they turned Naruto-kun and his family."

"But you can change back? Right?" asked Rin

"We can't be for sure but first impression is that there is no way back." said Sakura "Once you are fully turned you are a demon."

Rin pulled away as she looked at her daughter, not with love and worry in her eyes but fear and hate.

"Mom." said Sakura as Rin raised her hand, it was something she did when Sakura was a kid. Instantly Sakura shut up.

"No…I am your mother anymore." said Rin

"What?" asked Sakura

"You're a demon, a demon…the thing that killed thousands of my people when your beast Kyuubi attacked." Stated Rin

"Mom…you held me in your arms as you ran away from Kado." stated Sakura

"Kado….is that the name of your friend, the one who killed my husband and both my clan and his leaving me alone with a young daughter." said Rin "Now he took even her away."

"I am right here mom." said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"No…my Sakura died when she lost her humanity." Said Rin as she walked past her daughter toward the door, she stopped beside her "I don't know what you are but you are not a Haruno anymore."

"Mom." cried Sakura

"Go back to the demon world scum." said Rin as she walked out of the room leaving Sakura to fall down crying. Her tears dropped down onto the floor as she dropped the hedge becoming the demon her mother hate. She didn't know how long she had been on the ground when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Naruto's face.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura stood up only to barley her face into Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arms and tails around her keeping her close. She didn't know how he had gotten here so fast but she didn't care she needed him.

"I lost my mom Naruto-kun." cried Sakura as her tears landed on his fur cover chest.

"It will be alright." Said Naruto as he held her as close as possible, he was going to protect her no matter what.

On the other side of one way glass Tsunade watched with a mixture of joy and hate. Hate for what Sakura's own mother had done to her and joy for seeing how Naruto was there for Sakura. She was going to wait for a bit to get Sakura into the medical lab; right now she couldn't handle it.

"It will be alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he ran his hand down the back of her head, as he comforted her.

"_I lost my mother; I am no longer a Haruno. What if everyone else feels like my mom?" _ Thought Sakura as she looked up into Naruto's smiling face with her own tear filled eyes _"Naruto-kun and his pack is all I have now."_

**Well I hate to do this again but it looks like I will not be able to update on Friday, I will once again be out of town. In the mean time I hope this chapter is everything you wanted. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 Work and Pain**

"How is she?" asked Gamba as he sat beside his mother's bed. A team of doctors and healers where watching over the failing queen.

"She is fine, we had to remove blood from her lungs and major organs like her lungs are not looking good. Even with her natural healing powers her time is short." said the lead Doctor

"How long?" asked Gamba

"Unknown it could be at any moment or it could be not for months." said the doctor

"The question is can she rule?" asked a new voice a male white tigers and a female panther entered the room.

"Vachan, Padak what are you two doing here?" asked Gamba to the captain of the royal guard and the war heroine

"The statues of the Queen is of grave importance to everyone in this kingdom." stated the tiger Vachan

"I understand if you want to keep this private but if the queen is unfit to rule then it is the business of the state." said Padak before she looked toward the doctor "Is she unfit?"

"It's board line but with the right medication and treatment she can rule but this is just a bandage." said the doctor as he looked at Gamba "With your permission I would like to bring in the best experts to help."

"Of course." said Gamba

"My Prince I don't think you understand, the best experts aren't all felines we need to bring in other races." said the doctor

"Have you gone mad?" asked Vachan "No race apart from demon felines have ever entered the inner palace, yet alone worked on a royal. It flies in the face of all tradition, I will not allow it."

"You will allow it if I say you allow it." stated Gamba "To you all she is your queen but she is my mother too."

"The Queen wouldn't want you to go against tradition." explained Padak as Gamba lowered his head as he looked at his mother.

"How long could she live if we do bring in outside help?" asked Gamba

"Right now she probably has only weeks to live and with outside help maybe a couple of months. I stressed maybe." answered the doctor

"A few months is not worth hundreds of millions of years of traditions." stated Vachan

"It's my mother in there and the final call is mine." ordered Gamba

"No…it isn't." said a weak voice as Gamba looked toward the bed to see his mother struggling to sit up.

"Mom." said Gamba

"My Queen please rest." said the doctor

"No…I will follow tradition, no outside help." order Oda before glaring at her son "And the fact that you would go against tradition is sickening."

"There it is settled, tradition will stand." said Vachan with a smile.

Back in the Leaf Sakura had finally stopped crying however the pain was still as fresh as ever, she had be abounded by her own mother and stripped of her pack name. She wanted nothing more than to go back and spend the rest of the day in the only place she felt safe in Naruto's arms surrounded by his pack. As the two of them prepared to leave and head back to the cell, she was close to Naruto as they started back. Both of them where in demon form, the guards seamed on edge as they passed.

"Sakura, Naruto." said Tsunade as the two of them turned their heads to look at her. "Listen Sakura, I am sorry about your mother."

"You where watching?" asked Sakura with a little bit of anger in her voice at being spied on.

"Tsunade was the one who sent a guard to get me." explained Naruto

"_We needed Naruto-kun more than anything at that moment." _said Inner Sakura _"Maybe having_ _Lady Tsunade spy on us isn't as bad."_

"Sorry Sakura, but at the moment we had to safe." said Tsunade

"You thought I was going to attack her? My own mother?" asked Sakura

"More like try to escape and cause problems." explained Tsunade "However that has changed. You can start working on a cure right away."

"Can't it wait?" asked Naruto as Tsunade looked at him for a moment it wasn't like Naruto to wait on anything, most of all if it was important, then it hit her the reason why.

"_He is protecting Sakura."_ thought Tsunade

"It's alright Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she rubbed her check against his before walking away "We have to get to work."

Hours later near the border of demon and fire country a team of Leaf ANBU hid in the trees waiting for any sign of life on the other side of the boarder. The only life that was too been was the occasional sight of a demon patrol moving on the other side of the boarder.

"I don't think anyone is coming." said an ANBU

"They are coming, this was the planned emergency location for us." said Shikamaru as he looked at the small stone footbridge that led over the border into demon country.

"Us…you mean you and Temari." said a second ANBU as Shikamaru looked down from his location to see Choji standing on a lower branch.

'Ya." said Shikamaru "This was our location, if the Leaf or the Sand ever fell we would meet on that bridge."

"Shikamaru the other teams reported that the three out of the four groups, the fourth group had the most ninja they should have been here hours ago." said Choji

"I know." whispered Shikamaru as he looked across the border. "But I can't….I can't give up hope."

"Shikamaru….Lady Tsunade ordered us to be back to the Leaf by tonight, we would have to run all day to reach it in time." said Choji

'She just can't be gone." said Shikamaru

"I don't know what to say, she may still be alive but a demon." said Choji 'But I don't know if that is better or worse."

"Anything is better than death." answered Shikamaru as he stood up, taking yet another look into demon country; he knew on the other side of that country was his loves homeland.

'Alright lets go." said Shikamaru as his team moved out.

Back in the Leaf Tsunade was sitting in her office working; she was about to head downstairs to check on Sakura's work when the door flew open. Reacting out of pure instincts she reached for the kunai located under her desk.

"Lady Hokage what are you doing?" demanded Koharu Utatane as she and her fellow council member Momura Mitokado entered the room.

"I am guessing you heard of the six people who are holding." said Tsunade

"People they are demons, we should kill them and study them." demanded Koharu

"No…they risked everything to come and deliver us not only information about the demons attack plans but a sample of the transformation agent itself." Stated Tsunade "And if you try anything we will have a fight on our hands."

"They are trapped, we can kill them in an instant." Stated Momura

"Did you forget who we have so called trapped down there?" asked Tsunade as Momura and Koharu looked at each other "Do you really think the 4th Hokage the master sealer and the man who sent a whole army to meet their maker during the war and his son Naruto who is also a master sealer and the man who defeated Pain can really be held by us."

"Well the seal, you said was in place." stated Momura

"A seal that Minato put in place himself to stop his youngest son from escaping." explained Tsunade "I wouldn't be surprised if not only Naruto but Kushina and Sakura know how to disable the seal. Besides do you really think we could stop a two tailed, four tailed, two seven tails, a nine tailed and a twelve tailed foxes who want to get away?"

"I guess we didn't think this all the way though, but the demons are a threat.' stated Koharu "We can't trust them even if they appear to be helping us."

"They are under guard in an ANBU base, Sakura is working in a sealed lab and the rest are in a cell." stated Tsunade "Once Shikamaru and the others get back we will go over the military plans of the demons."

"Why not sooner?" asked Momura

"Because I want our top planners here when we talk to them about the demons plans." stated Tsunade "However we do know one thing."

"What?" asked Koharu

"We are likely the next major target." stated Tsunade

Down below in the ANBU base Ino Yamanaka walked down a long hallway, she had arrived with a large group of Sand refugees but the moment she had walked through the gates an ANBU grabbed her and escorted her to the base.

"What is going on?" asked Ino as she looked toward the guard.

"You will see." answered the ANBU as Ino looked around, the number of guards in the hallways where at least three times the normal amount. They came to a stop in front of a door with two pairs of guards on either side. "You will find your answer in there."

Ino slowly opened the door to find a room filled with tables and medical equipment, it looked almost as if the research lab in the hospital had been moved down into the ANBU base. She could make out some pink hair poking out from behind a large piece of equipment.

"Hello piggy." said Sakura's voice from behind the equipment.

"Forehead….your back." said Ino as she smiled.

"Ya…made an escape as the Sand village fell." answered Sakura as Ino moved around the piece of equipment to get a good look at her friend. Her eyes widened as she got a clear look at her, this wasn't the same Sakura she had lunch with over a week ago. What stood before her was a demon fox, with deep pink fur, black fur on the lower arms and legs, a single pink tail tipped with white fur. Sharp claws tipped each finger and the double jointed legs. The fox was looking at a screen which showed the blood sample under the microscope.

"My God." whispered Ino under her breath.

"Not what you expected to see." said Sakura's voice from the demon as she moved her head and body. Ino was coming out of her stunned confusion as she looked at the demon again, the bone structure screamed Sakura, her green eyes where the same only silted.

"You're a demon." said Ino

"A demon fox…ya." answered Sakura as she lifted a vile of blood.

"So how are you doing?" asked Ino as she put on a good face, not wanting to freak out her friend.

"Well I have been disowned by my own mother and kicked out of my birth pack." growled Sakura a bit showing those sharp teeth under her muzzle. "Other than that I have just started comparing the transformation agent with samples taken from my blood."

"Oh." said Ino as she sat down on one of the chairs. "I guess the first part sucks."

"Ya…it does." answered Sakura as she placed a sample of her blood on a slide.

"Then there is the fact you are now a demon." said Ino as Sakura said nothing but from years of friendship plus the fact they had been roommates since they were 18 she could read Sakura's mood from her movement alone. "You are not upset about becoming a demon are you?"

"The turn no." answered Sakura "Having it forced on me, yes."

"So you would choice to become a demon?" asked Ino

"When I was human I would say no…but knowing what happen since I became a demon I think I would have." answered Sakura truthfully.

"Why what has changed?" asked Ino as Sakura smiled a bit as the answer hit Ino like a ton of bricks. "You and Naruto?"

"Ya, It just seemed to click, like it was meant to happen.' said Sakura with a huge smile as she day dreamed a bit.

"Have you already?" asked Ino

"We did." answered Sakura

"And Naruto want to stay a fox?" asked Ino

"I don't know…we may not have a choice." answered Sakura

"Why are you pregnant or something?" asked Ino as Sakura shook her head.

"No…." said Sakura before she added to herself _"Not yet…maybe in a few years."_

"However the transformation agent rewrite the DNA in every cell of my body, it is as if I was born a demon." Finished Sakura

"Well we have a sample of your DNA on record to ID bodies." said Ino

"Wouldn't work, would need live cells." Explained Sakura "Then there is the fact that demon chakra is stronger than human chakra and there is no way to change that."

"If you don't think there is a cure then why are you working on one?" asked Ino

"I am working on a defense not a cure." answered Sakura as she looked at the sample of her blood side by side with the transformation agent. "See I think the transformation starts when the natural human chakra is infected with demon chakra which in combination with the agent causes the persons very chakra to turn Demon. This allows the agent to move though the body transforming the DNA of every cell and the body of the person into a demon."

"So what is the plan?" asked Ino

"Find a way to stop the demon chakra from infecting human chakra, if that doesn't happen then hopefully the transformation will stop before it can begin." explained Sakura "Keeping humans, humans."

"So what about those already taken…what about you?" asked Ino

"At the moment there is no going back." answered Sakura as her eyes widened as she looked at the two samples.

"Well I have to say, you look good." said Ino "Not hiding your breasts anymore, but I guess with no cloths that makes it hard. I bet that helped get Naruto's attention."

"That and the fact the demons want us to mate and have kits." explained Sakura "They actually let us transform at Naruto's parents house."

"So you are living with Naruto's parents?" asked Ino "Kind of weird having sex with Naruto while you live with his parents."

"Actually in demon fox culture a pack lives in the same den until they reached around fifteen members and only then do they split up into a second den." explained Sakura "From my understanding it is common for packs on the high council to have dens so large that multiple generations live in the same den."

"I see." said Ino "Did you see anyone else? Anyone we know?"

"Yes." answered Sakura as she turned to look at Ino "Asuma is alive."

"Really?" asked Ino

"Yes, but he has been turned." explained Sakura "Last I saw he was being processed and turned into a demon wolf."

"They didn't turn him until just now?" asked Ino

"They have cells where they hold long term prisoners until they are ready to turn the person." explained Sakura "They were waiting until Kurenai was captured…remember they want kids more than anything else. A couple who will almost at once start having kids is the most important thing. There population is very low, large parts of the villages are empty, some totally abounded. They are trying to save the race."

"Still they are destroying us." stated Ino

"I never said it was a good thing." said Sakura

"It's just the way you said it makes it sound like you support what they are doing." Explained Ino "I am worried about you forehead, I think you believe you're not human anymore."

"In case you haven't noticed I am not human anymore, I am a demon." Snapped Sakura as she showed her teeth and growled. Her ears where back and her claws at the ready, she seemed ready to attack in response Ino jumped back and pulled a kunai. Seeing the look of fur on her best friend's face caused Sakura to back off and look at the ground. "Sorry Ino….I shouldn't have snapped, it's just everyone is afraid of me even my own mother. No one seems to trust me and then you accuse me of siding with the demons when I am trying to save the leaf."

"Forehead, things have changed two major villages have fallen and five smaller nations. Almost a quarter of the world population is gone." said Ino "We have heard horror stories of demons massacring those who they can't use, the old and the disabled and like you said you're a demon now…we have to be careful.'

"I understand." said Sakura "But it doesn't make me feel better."

"I don't think it is suppose to." added Ino

"There is some demon medical books I brought, there isn't much about the transformation itself but it may help." added Sakura as Ino looked toward the stack of books as she went back to look at the samples taken from her own blood and the transformation agent. For a while everything was quite and calm.

"You have extra mussels now?" asked Ino as she looked over the medical books.

"Ya, every demon fox has extra muscles in their legs, arms and in the case of women muscles that act like a natural bra." explained Sakura "It really helps when you're running at high speeds."

"The extra leg muscles or the natural bra?" laughed Ino

"Both." answered Sakura with a laugh.

"So you and Naruto?" asked Ino "Enjoying it?"

"He makes me feel safe, happy and loved." explained Sakura with a smile "I love him more than I thought possible. I mean some of his jokes are a little lame and he can be a baka but that is part of his charm."

"That is how I feel about Sai." said Ino "If only Sai remember to put the toilet seat down when he finished."

"I think most guys have that problem." laughed Sakura as it felt like old times as the two of them kept working it felt nice to have a friend, even if she seemed afraid of the demon she become.

It was almost nightfall and Hinata Hyuuga was in one of the bars near the Hyuuga estate, while it was technically a bar it was one of the most upper class ones. Marble bar top with dozens of booths and a fully stock kitchen that could make almost anything.

"I need a refill." ordered Hinata as the bartender placed another bottle of shake by the future Hyuuga leader.

"This isn't like you Hinata, you maybe drink one or two shots of shake a week and you have gone though two bottles already." said the Bartender

"I have had a bad day….possibly the worst day of my life." said Hinata as she refilled her glass. She didn't even notice the two people who joined her at the bar.

"Can I ask what happened?" asked the bartender

"I lost Naruto-kun.' answered Hinata

"Excuses me but you know Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" asked a voice as Hinata looked to see a girl maybe 15 or 16 years old with deep black hair and dark eyes. Something about her seamed familiar, the bone structure but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen her.

"Raeni I don't think you should talk to strangers." said a voice beside her as Hinata looked to see an older woman about 21 or 22 with deep black hair.

"Who are you? I don't recognize either of you." asked Hinata

"My name is Fay, We are from Tea country." explained the older woman "We were going to head home but then the whole demon thing happened."

"Is this your sister or something?" asked Hinata

"No…she is my boyfriend's little sister." explained Fay as a third person walked up.

"Fay, Raeni let's get a table." said the man with deep orange hair.

"Alright Kado." said Raeni as the two of them moved off.

"It's nice talking to you." said Fay as the she moved to join the other two at one of the booths.

"Nice meeting you." answered Hinata as she went back to her drink.

"Raeni what are you doing." whispered Fay as the three of them sat down "That is one of the top ANBU in the Leaf."

'Ya, but she is drunk and drunk people talk." explained Raeni

"Why the wolves demanded that you come along I will never understand." said Kado "She is still one of the best ninjas in this village."

"My parents and my brothers where born here, I wanted to see it before it fell." stated Raeni as her eyes turned red with the Sharingan.

"Stop that." ordered Kado as Raeni's eyes turned back to black.

"We need to learn what the humans are planning, we can't risk losing as many lives as we did in the Sand country." stated Fay

"If only one of those who died was my traitor bother." stated Raeni as she looked straight at Fay.

"Don't talk about my mate-in-waiting like that." growled Fay as her eyes became silted

'Why shouldn't I, my mom didn't even know I was inside her when he killed her. If it wasn't for the demons taking them and most of the Uchiha pack I would be died before I was even born." stated Raeni "He left my six year old brother alive to face the world alone, if he hadn't he may have ended up a wolf like my pack instead of a dirty snake."

"Listen put that aside and let's get to work." ordered Kado as the demon Wolf and Panther backed off from each other, as the demon fox tried to keep the peace.

**Well turns out I didn't need to leave this weekend, my friend gave me the wrong dates so I finished the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I had at the end. I know some people may not like all these OC but Raeni Uchiha is among the last major one I plan to introduce. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 More Problems**

"This place sucks, it smells too much like humans." stated Raeni as she looked out the window of her hotel at the humans walking around the market getting their morning breakfast. The shops where still opening up, the owners where showing real compassion by giving out some food and fresh cloths to the refugees from Sand.

"It's a human village what do you expect it to smell like?" asked Fay as she sat on her bed.

"I can't believe I would have lived here." stated Raeni

"Well you would have." explained Fay as the door opened as Kado entered the room carrying three bags full of food.

"Finally you brought some food." said Raeni as Kado handed the bags of food out.

"Is this all you could find?" asked Fay as she looked at the simple slice of bread with a small container of butter. "No meat?"

"It's what humans normally eat at breakfast not like we do." explained Kado

"So what is the plan for today?" asked Raeni as she took a bite out of her bread.

"We are here to spy and get the mood of this village." stated Kado "Plant seeds of hopeless in their minds."

"Judging from the looks of the people in the streets that will not be hard." stated Fay as around two thirds of the sand village had joined the mass of people who had come to the village. Mix in with the sand refugees where villagers from the smaller none ninja village who had fled to the Leaf village in hopes that they would protect them from the coming storm. They were now talk in the streets of stopping the refugees from coming in, they had spotted some streets fight just last night. The village was a powder keg and would probably explode if they pushed it just right.

"I want to see the Uchiha compound." added Raeni

"That may not the best idea." said Kado "They may see us and ask questions."

"I need to see it." ordered Raeni

"I think they are using it as a refugee camp so maybe it wouldn't be as bad." stated Fay "A riot is always easier to start in refugee camp."

"Alright." stated Kado "Maybe telling them about the fact that their government is holding demons, demons who took part in the attacks of their homes."

"They will scream for blood." said Raeni with a grin

"But what if they do execute them?" asked Fay "We don't want them to die."

"They are traitors let them die." growled Raeni

"Don't worry, Tsunade will act like a mother protecting her kits they are perfectly safe and if needed we will step in and save them.' explained Kado

"Alright." said Fay

"Now shall we go make some trouble?" stated Kado

Underground in the ANBU bunker Naruto sat beside his father in one of the integration rooms.

"So how is Sakura doing?" asked Minato as Naruto lowered his head a bit.

"She just seems to be throwing herself into her work." answered Naruto "I guess it stops her from thinking about what her mom did to her but it is ripping her apart on the inside. She shakes a little in her sleep."

"Your mom did the same thing when she lost her parents and her siblings when whirlpool feel in the war." explained Minato as Naruto looked at him, he had read about his father's family from the record books but his mom was from whirlpool and that nation along with their records where before he was even born.

"Mom had siblings?" asked Naruto

"She is the eldest of seven kids. Three younger sisters and the same amount of younger brothers." explained Minato "When she first introduced me to them it was strange, I grew up an only child. Dinner at their place was a mad house, but it explained why your mom was such a good cook and why she snarfed down her food as fast as possible. When there are nine people around the table food disappears fast."

"I guess." laughed Naruto as he wondered what his life would have been like if he had met his grandparents. He turned his thoughts away from that as he looked toward his father. "How did you handle mom when she lost her family."

"Well every vixen is different but the best answer is to just keep doing what you're doing." explained Minato "Be there for them, give them a safe place to go to and most of all let them vent when they need it."

"Thanks." said Naruto as the door opened as a tired looking Shikamaru Nara and his father Shikaku Nara entered the room.

"Long time no see Shikaku." said Minato with a smile as the two Nara's sat down across from the Namikaze.

"Now we lost some time but we need to know everything you know about the demon's attack plan." Stated Shikamaru "There number strengths and order of battle."

"Well we can't give you the numbers." explained Minato "They keep that hidden only the top generals know the forces of the demon foxes and even they don't have the perfect numbers of the other races. However judging from their attacks on Iwagakure and Sunagakure I can give you a general idea of their attack plan."

"Go ahead." ordered Shikaku

"They attack at or near nightfall, human yes are not as good as demons in the dark." explained Minato

"Plus it throws people in to panic when they are thrown out of bed and into battle." added Shikamaru

"They start by using the ants to dig though the walls and enter the village, if possible before the humans even know they are there. Then they move as fast as possible to keep the defenders off guard." said Minato "A different general is assigned to each attack but if cat and a snake used pretty much the same plan it is a safe bet they will use the same one."

"They just started to use another plan." stated Naruto as Minato looked at him "A lion named Gamba is now offering humans their lives if they surrender peacefully."

"The crowned prince of the lions….why am I not surprised.' laughed Minato

"You know him?" asked Naruto

"I know of him, from the stories some consider him as a cowered and weakling for not wanting to fight like his father and grandfather. Still others call him is diplomatic and thoughtful." explained Minato "The major story about him is that when he went on his first hunt, it's a tradition in the feline village to go hunting like wild animals when he was eight he caught this doe only to see her fawn and let her go got accused of being a softly until the year after that when he took down a wild male bear that shut them up."

"You mean he killed a bear demon?" asked Naruto

"No, just a regular bear you would see in the woods of mountain country." explained Minato "Almost every animal you find in the human world you find in the demon world."

"What about this surrender?" asked Shikamaru

"In return for not fighting the demons, the older humans and those who they don't want get to live out their lives as humans, the rest get turned and get to visit their relatives who didn't get turned." Explained Naruto

"I could see villages who don't have a strong military force taking that route." stated Shikamaru

"That was their hope." added Naruto

"What about the reports that summons don't appear when they are called what do you know about that?" asked Shikaku

"They are in the pockets of the demons." explained Minato

"What?" asked Naruto "What do you mean?"

"Sorry Naruto but the summoned creatures as you know them are working for the demons." stated Minato "They were spies."

"But why? They don't have problems having kids. Why work for the demons?" asked Naruto

"Most actually don't know about the demons only the higher ups in the summon creatures. They don't help the humans and they don't get killed by the demons." explained Minato "They decided to save themselves."

"Son of a bitch." growled Naruto

"We can't know for sure but based off the last two attacks that the Leaf is the next major target." stated Minato

"How do you figure that?" asked Shikaku

"Do you have a map I can use?" asked Minato as Shikamaru handed him a map.

"Now take a look." Said Minato as he grabbed a pen and drew small Xs on the nations hit. "They hit every nation on the western side of the continent, if I were them I would move east forcing the humans into smaller and smaller areas until you have them all. Add to the fact they want to take down one of the five major ninja nations each attack if possible."

"And we are closest major power to the boarder." stated Shikamaru

"Now they will want to bring the most forces to the Leaf." stated Minato

"The Leaf has the largest population of any of the ninja villages you are a prime target." stated Naruto as Shikamaru and Shikaku raised their eyebrows at Naruto's wording.

"Now they would also likely target one or two smaller countries to claim the area." stated Minato as he looked at the map "Land of rivers is almost guaranteed to be hit, not rain or grass they wouldn't want to take on those small but strong ninja powers while they are taking on the leaf.

"Maybe Tea or Wave country, they are small population and no real military force." stated Shikaku

"That would be most likely." said Minato

"What about weapons?" asked Shikamaru

"Well they do have weapons like we do however most don't use them; they like to use their natural weapons." explained Minato "Claws, fangs and teeth. They also have some biological weapons left over from the world war, but most of them where destroyed after the war."

Outside in the Leaf villageRaeni Uchiha followed behind Kado with Fay walking beside her. The streets where filled with scared people, most still looking for breakfast and a place to sleep for tonight. All the hotels where full and handful of people had started to take people into their homes out of the goodness of their hearts. All around sand refuges where telling everyone about the demon attacks and how not even the mighty Gaara of the desert could stop them. The streets where filled with stories that other nations had also fallen. Even with leaf ninjas who had been joined by their comrades from the Sand telling them the other nations where still there people where afraid.

"Stop thief!" yelled a voice as Raeni looked to see a small child maybe seven or eight running down the street holding a piece of fruit in his hands. The child disappeared down some alleyway to eat their stolen breakfast.

"Is that normal?" asked Raeni looked to Kado.

"Even our villages have thieves but no it isn't normal." answered Kado as they passed by a wall only to have Raeni stop and look.

"What is it?" asked Fay as she followed Raeni's eyes to the faded image. There partly hidden behind some overgrown vines and sun faded paint was the Uchiha symbol.

"This is my packs territory." stated Raeni as they walked a bit more only to enter a part of the village that most people avoided, the Uchiha district. While being rather large no one had lived in it site the massacre by Itachi, even though it was in part of the village left untouched by Pain's attak no one took refuge there. The local story was that ghosts and strange creatures haunted the place at night. Little did the locals know what they really saw at night where small groups of the Uchiha survivals coming back to collect their items. The demons allowed the turned Uchiha clan to return as a sign of good faith and to get the information they had on the leaf.

Raeni's eyes widened as she looked down the street, the buildings where in need of repair, with broken windows, faded paint and rotted broken wood. The streets where also filled with people as refuges moved into the homes, with all the other places filled they were now using the homes of the people they believed dead. The three demons discussed as humans walked down the streets, Raeni's blood was boiling. The humans where moving into dens that used to belong to her pack and while only about a quarter of the Uchiha became wolves she felt this land was her pack's land.

"Calm down.' ordered Kado as they neared one of the main buildings.

'The humans where trespassing.' growled Raeni

"You're the one who wanted to come here." Stated Fay

'is that what I think it is?" asked Raeni as Kado nodded, slowly Raeni walked up the overgrown path toward one of the few homes not being used. She stopped by the front sliding door gathering her thoughts for a moment before entering what would have been her childhood home. The old floor boards warped as she walked past dusty furniture and pictures. She stopped for a moment and looked at the family photo of her parents and her two older brothers. They looked so happy, so at peace they didn't know that in a few short years they would be different races.

**Flashback**

Raeni sat in a hospital room waiting, her mother and father where passing back and forth as they waited for their second son to enter the room.

"It's been almost fifteen years." said her mother as her wolf claws tapped on the floor with each step.

"It will be alright, Mikoto." said her father Fugaku comfort his mate. Just then the door opened as a young man about twenty one, his cloths where dirty and bloody.

"Sasuke." said Mikoto as her eyes filled with tears as she moved toward her son only to have him back off.

"So you're really alive." stated Sasuke coldly as he looked at his family with silted black eyes.

"What is happening, I thought you were becoming a wolf?" asked Fugaku as he looked at his son. "They said they would unite our pack."

"They offered, I choice to become a snake." stated Sasuke as his families' eyes widened.

"What?" asked Mikoto

"I have no interest in joining such a weak clan." hissed Sasuke "I don't need you and I don't care to see you ever again."

"Sasuke we are your parents, you have a sister now and Itachi is a panther now we never have to see him again." stated Fugaku

Sasuke turned to look toward his sister for a moment their eyes locked. A chill went down her spin as she felt fear fill her body. His eyes were so cold and heartless not the warm friendly eyes her parents had told her about.

"She is just as weak as you all." stated Sasuke as he walked away leaving his mom to fall to the ground in tears, with her mate's arms going around her to comfort her.

"Itachi did this; he turned our son into a monster." said her dad as her mom nodded in agreement.

**End Flashback**

She didn't know how long she just stood there looking at the image; the sound of movement on the stairs caused her to look as she saw Fay walking down the stairs with a small bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Raeni

"Grabbing some photos from Itachi's room." explained Fay as Raeni glared at her but let the subject go, she had never meet her oldest brother but she didn't want to, he was a monster.

"Come on lets go see if we can start a riot." stated Kado

It was nearing nightfall in the Leaf village as Hinata walked down the busy streets as Hinata Hyuuga walked though the busy streets. Somehow word had leaked out either from a talkative ninja or some other means that the leaf was holding some demons. There was a small panic in the streets starting in the old Uchiha district, to make matters worse the some of village's food stores where low. There was still food around but some of the luxury items that the upper class was used to was gone. While ninjas where used to living off the basics of rice, stale bread, water and dehydrated meals villagers weren't. They wanted fresh meat and everything they were used to in their own village. As Hinata moved into Ichiraku's Ramon stand her eyes widened as she saw a figure sitting at a stool. His blonde hair, the frame and he was sitting in the same chair.

'Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as the figure looked at her, that is when it hit her she had been imagining it. Not totally but her brain had changed some of the details, the blonde hair was a shade lighter and he had a little bit heavier frame. On top of that was the fact that his eyes where a lighter blue and he didn't have the birthmarks on his face.

"Sorry you must have me confused with someone else.' said the man

"Sorry…it's just been a rough couple of days.' answered Hinata as she sat down beside him.

"Everyone has had a rough couple of days.' answered the man as he offered his hand 'I am Gamba by the way.'

'Hinata Hyuuga.' answered Hinata as she took the hand 'Sorry that I confused you with someone else, you a lot like a person who always sits there."

"Naruto Namikaze?" asked Gamba as he lifted his glass of tea to his lips.

"How did you know?" asked Hinata

"Well when you say the name Naruto you think of the war hero." answered Gamba as a bowel of Ramon noodles where placed in front of Hinata.

"So are you a refugee from the sand?" asked Hinata

"No I am from river country, thought it would be safer here.' lied Gamba

"Well it isn't looking like that.' answered Hinata

"Hinata….that is an interesting name may I ask what it means?" asked Gamba

"It means place in the sun.' answered Hinata as she wondering where this guy was going. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just some tradition in my village, the meaning behind a person's name helps explain the person itself." stated Gamba "Mine means warrior and as such I am suppose to be strong and so forth."

"That really doesn't make any sense.' said Hinata

"I know…but it makes interesting small talk and my mother is huge into tradition.' explained Gamba "tradition this, tradition that make sure you honor the ancestors."

"Sounds like my father until he changed." laughed Hinata

'I don't think my mom will change.' said Gamba

"Give it time." said Hinata

"Time isn't on my mother's side." answered Gamba

"Ah…sorry." said Hinata "I know what it is like to lose a mother, it is never easy even if you know it is coming."

"Sorry for dragging up bad memories." said Gamba

"It's alright." answered Hinata "It seems like all I have right now is bad memories and crushed dreams."

"About Naruto Namikaze?" asked Gamba as Hinata looked at him "Well you called him kun normally that is reserved for someone special."

"Ya….he is with someone else." said Hinata "The pink bitch….sorry you don't want to hear my problems."

"Well you listened to mine so feel free to tell me yours." said Gamba "Well maybe he will leave her?"

"One can hope but they are demons now." said Hinata sadly

"I see, well what is that saying there are more fish in the sea." said Gamba

"None like Naruto-kun, I loved him since I was eight years old." explained Hinata

"It must be nice to be in love like that." said Gamba "I never had a childhood crush and the women my mom sets up for me just love my families power."

"Your clan is powerful or something?" asked Hinata

Before Gamba could say anything a guy with wild brown hair and a rather large dog appeared.

"Hinata we have trouble in the fourth district we need as many ninjas as we can." stated Kiba

"An attack?" asked Hinata

"A food riot." Explained Kiba

"Alright on my way." said Hinata as she down her drink before standing up "It was nice talking to you Gamba maybe we run into each other again."

"Maybe." said Gamba with a smile as he watched Hinata run away to take care of her duty.

"That was risky Gamba." said a voice as Gamba looked over his other shoulder to see a man hiding most of his face behind a traveling cloak.

"Yes, but it was nice to talk to someone who didn't see me as a prince." explained Gamba as he looked toward his personal guard Itachi "Just like some consider it risky that I brought you and Yahiko along."

"I just want to save lives." Stated Itachi

"So am I and convincing them that their best option is to surrender." explained Gamba as he looked toward the far side of the street to see a man with deep orange hair and a sandwich in his hands. A few people did a double take thinking he was Pain but everyone tossed that idea aside thinking he was dead. "Shall we go?"

"Whenever you are ready." stated Itachi as they started walking. Itachi in the lead with Gamba behind and Yahiko following behind. They didn't walk side by side but instead just remained within eyesight of each other. It only took a few minutes for Itachi to lead them to his old front door. He didn't even nock on the door he just entered.

"Itachi." said Fay with a smile as she hugged her mate-in-waiting "I didn't think they would send you."

"I requested him." stated Gamba as Fay noticed her future king.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kado as he walked out of another room.

"I am the one pushing for a peaceful surrender I volunteered to lead this operation." stated Gamba

"I see." stated Fay before looking toward Itachi. She didn't know how to tell him that the sister he had never been allowed to meet was in the house but his eyes where no longer looking at her but instead at the top of the stairs where a young woman maybe 14 or 15 years old stood. She looked like a younger version of his mother.

"Itachi." said the girl

"You have me at a bit of disadvantage, sister." stated Itachi

"Raeni." answered Raeni "And you are not my brother, you almost killed me inside mom's womb."

"Not my call our pride was going to over throw the government of the leaf and cause a war." stated Itachi "And no matter what happens I am still your brother."

"You still betrayed your pack and that is unforgivable." stated Raeni as she glared at Itachi.

"Solve your family issues later we have work to do." stated Kado

**In honor of my Ohio Bobcats somehow making it to the Sweet 16 here is Monday's chapter ahead of schedule. I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	42. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Panic and Offers.**

Tsunade was having a restless night as she looked out over the five massive fires which was filling the parts of the leaf.

"What is the situation out there?" asked Tsunade as she looked to the head jonnin. Normally this would be Kakashi but with him out preparing for the resistance it fell to Mighty Guy.

"We have put down the four of the five riots but the fifth is still outside of our control." stated Guy

"Have they done any real damage?" asked Tsunade as she looked to the head ANBU, this would have been Naruto but he was now a demon so the duty fell on to Sai.

"Three of the hidden entrees and exits out of the tunnel network where crushed under some of the burned buildings." stated Sai "We could have crushed the riots if you had let us go full out."

"Those people are just scared refugees if we use a hard hand we will lose all their corporation." stated Tsunade "The question is how did they find out about Naruto and the others?"

"Maybe some drunk ninja yet it slip but we can never know for sure." stated Guy

"Doesn't matter anyhow, we have more problem than that." stated Sai "Our scouts have reported that two large groups of people are heading our way."

"Why are they coming here their villages haven't been attacked?" asked Guy

"They are scared and they are looking for protection." explained Tsunade

"Our supplies are already at their limits." stated Sai

"If we use our youthful spirits we can make the sacrifices." stated Guy

"You can't eat youthfulness and we don't have places for them to sleep." stated Sai as he looked at Tsunade

"What about the other villages can we send them there?" asked Tsunade as Sai shock his head.

"They sealed their gates; they are not taking in any refuges." explained Sai "It is your call but we need to do the same or else we risk the village destroying itself before the demons arrive."

"We will betray everything the Leaf stands for if we do that." stated Guy

"We may not have a chose Daimyo is in the lead group." explained Sai as Tsunade groaned the last thing she needed was that weakling who couldn't make up with his mind unless there was either a long debate in which he never talked or the problem affect his personal luxury.

"We need those riots under control and cleaned up before he gets here." ordered Tsunade

Elsewhere in the Leaf Fay was resting her head on her sleeping mate's chest, the human lingerie she had bought earlier in the day lied on the ground. To Fay having sex as a human with human clothing was a kind of kinky but she admitted to herself that the humans sex life had one thing on demon sex life. Demons didn't have the ability to do what Itachi called a strip tease. She lifted her head up a bit to see Itachi's sleeping face, it had taken some time to convince him to do it in his old bed but it helped relax him. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed a picture on the nightstand it was a photo of him and his little brother on his shoulders as they walked through the streets. Both of them where smiling, that smiling Itachi was the one she loved the most but it was also among the hardest to bring out. When she had introduced Itachi to her parents they were not pleased that their only daughter was dating him, however after Itachi won a sparing section with her father they came around.

"I love you Itachi." whispered Fay as she snuggled even closer to Itachi, sleeping as a human always made her feel cold luckily her mate-in-waiting was there and hopefully soon she could drop the in waiting part and simply be mate.

Down the stairs Gamba sat in the living room looking out the window at the smoke and fire in the distance. One of his three guards were with him, the other two where upstairs and judging from the fact the sounds had come to a stop they had stopped having sex.

"Is something wrong Prince Gamba?" asked Kado as he pulled up a chair.

"Nothing." answered Gamba to the demon fox

"Nothing…ya right." answered Kado "I spent years inside a guy your age and you are thinking of something."

"Nothing just ran into one of Naruto's friends when I was eating." explained Gamba "They seem loyal to him."

"Naruto has a lot of friends from all over the world but he only has a few great friends, most of those are the kids he graduated from school with, plus their senseis, team Guy and the sand siblings." stated Kado "Can I ask who you talked too?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." answered Gamba

"Ah…her." said Kado "She is an interesting case."

"How so?" asked Gamba

"Well for the longest time she was Naruto's stalker, hiding in the corner watching and accidently running into him." explained Kado "When she got older and started hanging out with Naruto more, she gained more confidence but Naruto only really had eyes for Sakura."

"Why she seems like a nice person?" asked Gamba

"He just always loved her, at first it was the fact she was cute, then as he aged she became beautiful and he loved her attitude." explained Kado "Naruto likes someone who is strong and stand up to him, Hinata while strong loves him so much she would have let him get away with anything but this is just my personal opinion."

"I see." said Gamba "Can you tell me about Naruto's other friends?"

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Kado

"Because I don't really have friends, I have subjects I want to know what it is like." answered Gamba as Kado nodded his head and he started talking about Naruto's friends.

The sun was rising over the Leaf village as Tsunade along with Sai and Guy stood by the main gate.

"How long until he gets here?" asked Tsunade as suddenly the sound of a load trumpet filled the air. "Never mind."

Tsunade tried not to roll her eyes as the caravan of people walking their way. They held multiple colored flags in front of a large ornate carriage pulled by large white horses. Behind the carriage where carts full of clothing, art and other household items. Sitting on top of the large cart with a rather large headdress was the fire Daimyo. A large marching band was playing music so all around could hear him coming. Tsunade stood there and wait as the caravan came closer until it finally stopped as the Daimyo, the fire Daimyo was the largest land owner in Fire country and as such he was the defector ruler of fire country, however the Daimyos tended to spend most of their time relaxing and stayed out of government.

"Ah Lady Tsunade." said the Daimyo as he stepped down from his gold encrusted carriage, he stopped on the last step so that his silk shoes wouldn't get dirty. The Daimyo was a thin man with almost no muscles since he never had to work a day in his life. "It is great to return to the Leaf village, we seem to have a little problem."

"It isn't a little problem we are facing the possible extinction of the human race." Stated Tsunade as the Daimyo was taken aback by the tone of Tsunade voice, he wasn't used to people talking back to him.

"So aren't you going to let in me and give me the traditional parade and fest." Stated the Daimyo with a smile "Last time I was here I forgo the tradition because of the destruction caused by Pain so I am expecting quite a show from this visit."

"No." stated Tsunade as the Daimyo looked at her "We are in a desperate situation, our food stores are already stretched to the maximum and we can't do any of that."

"I am the Daimyo." stated the Daimyo as defiantly as he could but it sounded as weak as a scared five year old who had just been told no for the first time.

"That is why you may come in but all this crap you brought with you, your paintings, fur coats and everything else from your mansion has to stay outside. You are a refugee just like everyone else." stated Tsunade "And if you don't like it go somewhere else, we have enough problems to deal with."

"Well then, as Daimyo I hereby remove you as Hokage." stated the Daimyo before looking toward Guy "I order you to let me into the village."

"No." answered Guy "I will not follow that order and you will find no ninja will follow that order."

"See unlike you, Lady Tsunade is a leader the ninja core will follow." stated Sai "Now make your choice."

"You will regret this, I will pull all my money and all the food from my land to this village." stated the Daimyo with a grin

"Well all the food from your land as been seized in order to provide for the refugees and I don't think in the short term money will be a problem." Stated Tsunade

"You can't do that?" stated the Daimyo "The village councils will not allow it."

"The village council gave the order to me to carry it out." stated Tsunade as the Daimyo's eyes widened "And the reports from the other villages in fire country is worst then here."

"I will not forgive you and this village for these actions." stated the Daimyo as he walked back up and retook his seat onto of the carriage "Let's go."

To his amazement his massive group didn't move instead on by one everyone dropped their supplies and entered the village, soon a group of well over a hundred people was done to ten. The Daimyo looked stunned as the carriage turned around to find a place that would take him in.

"Nice job Lady Tsunade." said Sai

"Now I just have to explain it to the villagers." said Tsunade

A few hours later, Tsunade stood on a raised balcony overlooking the main street in the leaf. In order to reach everyplace in the Leaf, they had hocked up a microphone to the village wide alert speakers so everyone in the Leaf could hear Tsunade.

"Here we go." whispered Tsunade as she turned on the microphone.

"People of the Leaf village this is troubled times, we are facing the threat of demons and the possibility of losing our very humanity." stated Tsunade into the microphone as people on the street who had gathered to watch her in person. "The demons are coming to take away our humanity and our very lives. This may be the biggest threat we ever faced, but we are not facing it alone, we have our allies from the Sand beside us."

She gestured to Kankura who had taken over command of the remaining Sand forces.

"They will defend our village because for the moment this is their village too and in time we will retake the Sand village along with every nation that has fallen." lied Tsunade, there was almost no chance that they could hold the Leaf yet alone retake land "Now we have guest from every village nearby and we will protect them because that is what people with the will of fire does. To help protect us all, the government has taken the steps to take over the nearby farms and we will be placing as many refugees as we can with people with extra rooms."

"And what if those people are demons." said a new voice over the speaker as everyone looked around confused.

"What is going on?" asked Tsunade

"Attention humans, I am Kado of the Kettu pack." stated Kado as he spoke into a microphone which had been attached to the same system that Tsunade was using. "I am the son of the Malik leader on the high council of the demon foxes but you may know me better by my military rank….Kyuubi."

The word Kyuubi got every villagers attention as people started to freak out, a few screamed and the ninjas tried to track down Kado.

"Small teams of demons undercover as humans have entered your village." Stated Kado as the villagers looked at each other wondering if the refugee from the sand or another village wasn't really a demon. "In three days the combined armies of the demons will descend upon your village."

Screams filled the air as people began to panic.

"Now this doesn't have to be the end your lives, if you want to live, if you have loved ones such as Temari as the Sand or Gaara of the Desert which at this moment are becoming demons and joining our armies please either head to the wind country and we will take you or convince your leaders that resistance is pointless." stated Kado

"Temari." whispered Shikamaru as he felt a mix of joy and fear, she was alive but becoming a demon.

"If you surrender you will be treated with respect and if you are found unfit for transformation you will be allowed to live out your lives as humans." Stated Kado "for those you are transformed of the nine living demon races eight of them have lives in the millions of years. Your aging will slow so one year in human terms equal almost a million years. On top you will be given free houses, food, money and placed in a job as close to your old one as possible. The choice is simple either surrender and you all live but as a demon or fight and some will die but either way you will be transformed. The age of man is over now it is the choice between life or death."

Kado paused for a moment

"You have three days to make up your mind or we will make it up for you. Also if you should try to do anything to the Namikaze pack you are currently holding we will strike at once." stated Kado as he cut the line before moving out into the crowed who where all looking around scared fearing that demons where all around them.

"_Crap." _ thought Tsunade as ninja rushed around trying to find the source and now dealing with people attacking refugees out of fear that they were really demons.

Unaware of what was going on outside of the base Sakura was having a good laugh with Ino as they waited for the computer to finish its chemical breakdown of the transformation agent and Sakura's blood. It was key to have those two things before they could start work on a cure.

"I mean sometimes I ask the simplest thing and Sai just looks at me confused for a second and I know he is going to go look it up in one of his book about women." laughed Ino as she sat across the table from Sakura, who was still in her demon form.

"Well at least it isn't one of the books that Jiraiya wrote." answered Sakura

"Who said it isn't." answered Ino with a grin as Sakura shook her head. "You may think I am crazy but give that old pervert some credit he thinks outside the box in some of his sex scenes."

"He fakes all the justus in his books, all those love making justus are just the product of his pervert mind." said Sakura

"So you have read his books?" asked Ino

"Naruto is my mate-in-waiting and Kakashi was my sensie how do you think I know about the stuff in his books?" asked Sakura

"Point taken." laughed Ino "But ya, some of his Justus are totally made up but I did find a few that are very possible."

"Don't tell me you created a pervert justu." said Sakura as she slammed her palm against her forehead.

"What a girl can't be perverted too?" laughed Ino "Besides Sai really likes them."

"I don't need to know this." said Sakura

"Come on forehead….Tenten, Temari and I talk about our love lives all the time." said Ino as Sakura looked at her best friend "We just didn't include you or Hinata since you didn't have boyfriends."

"You do that?" asked Sakura

"Guys talk about girls all the time, including the dirty details why not do the same?" asked Ino "Besides we try to keep it as tasteful as possible just sharing different ideas and subjections. The best places to buy the sexiest underwear, candles, which massage oils work best and some justus to spice up the fun."

"Wow…I can't believe you started that." said Sakura

"Actually it was Tenten who started it." Laughed Ino as Sakura's eyes widened "You may find it hard to believe but under that seemly calm clean woman, is one kinky person and judging from the stories so is Neji."

"I so didn't need to know any of that." said Sakura

"Tenten and the others want to visit you but apart from Tsunade and myself they aren't letting anyone in. They think it is too big of a risk." explained Ino as Sakura smiled it was nice to know that her friends wanted to talk to her.

"Do they know I am a demon?" asked Sakura as a hint of fear filled her voice.

"Do you think the fact that you and Naruto are demons really matter to us?" asked Ino

"It mattered to my mom." answered Sakura

"Give her time, she was just surprised and she isn't a ninja." explained Ino

Before Sakura answer a beeping on the computer caught both their attention as Sakura stood up and walked toward the printer just as the chemical breakdown of the transformation agent and Sakura's blood came out.

"My God…it can't be….that fucking snake knew, he knew" stated Sakura as she looked at the print out.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Ino, who had spent years training with Tsunade before changing carriers but she didn't see any problems with the samples.

"The small bit of transformation agent in my blood is totally different than the one I took from the hospital." said Sakura as she fell down into a chair and ran her hands though her fur "It's a fake…a fucking fake."

"What?" asked Ino as she looked at the print out, chemical the transformation agent was totally different the small samples inside Sakura's blood. The amount of agent left in Sakura's blood was too mixed up in blood to get a detailed amount of each chemical part but it was clear the two samples were totally different.

"The transformation agent is totally different, judging from these chemicals it is nothing ore then a cure for headaches." stated Sakura as she realized what had happened "It was a trap, Orochimaru set it up. What I thought was a lucky break was really a trap they probably set it up."

"But your blood samples?" asked Ino "Why would they knowing you could discover it was a fake."

"They didn't know I had those. They probably hoped that we would waste all our time trying to find a cure using that." added Sakura "And it will take at least a week to separate the agent from my blood, that is why we needed a pure sample."

"What are the chances of finding a defense without a pure sample?" asked Ino

"Almost the same as finding a way to turn those are already a demon into human." answered Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little surprises I put in. The surprises with Kado speech along with Sakura/Ino's talk. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	43. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 Discoveries**

The streets of the Leaf was filled with scared people as the ninjas enforced marshal law upon the village. After Kado's speech ten refugees had been killed by villagers claiming that they where demons. One of those deaths was a mother with two young boys, that had caused a yet another riot which had to be put down. There was a large amount of talk and a demonstration in favor of throwing out everyone who couldn't be confirmed as a member of the leaf village, the hard core members even wanted to throw out the Sand ninja and villagers. Another group was even preparing to leave the village and surrender to the demons. They like the rioters where stopped from leaving the Leaf village.

"This has gone totally wrong." stated Tsunade as she looked out of the window, everything was falling apart. A food caravan had been an attacked by hungry people the moment it had entered the village, flames where coming out of several buildings, in the poorer sections of the village all of society seamed to be hanging on the edge. Then came the horrible news from Sakura and Ino, the sample was a fake.

Down below the Namikaze clan was coming to grips with the news.

"What do you mean it is a fake?" asked Adria

"It's a fake, wrong drug it looks the same but it isn't the same." explained Sakura as she ignored the smile on Seth's face.

"They let us go." whispered Minato as he lowered his head "I thought it was strange that they put all of us in to the human world and then that they didn't chase us."

"But you can still work right?" asked Adria

"Ya…the blood sample I took when I was turning and once I separate out my blood from the transformation agent but that will take time." said Sakura unable to bring herself to say that it would take around a week to separate enough of the transformation agent from the small samples of her blood to work with.

"How much time?" asked Kushina but she already knew the answer

"It's too long isn't it?" asked Naruto

"Yes." answered Sakura

"How come we needed know it was a fake sooner?" asked Adria as she looked at Sakura.

"I would have needed a full medical lab to discover it and we don't have that in the den." explained Sakura

"No one is blaming you Sakura-chan it is all our fault." stated Naruto "I should have known it was too good to be true, I felt something was wrong but I hoped I was wrong."

"We both where hoped that luck was breaking our way but it was all a trap." said Minato

"Now what do we do?" asked Adria as she looked at her parents, older brother and Sakura all of them where looking down none of them having a workable answer.

In the demon world Gaara of the desert opened his eyes for the first time in days, he looked around the room to see a medical drip attached to his arm. The bag was empty as a nurse removed the bag.

"Good day Gaara of the desert." said a voice that caused Gaara's blood to boil as he looked toward the source to see a demon fox with tan fur. "Do you remember me?"

"Shukaku." growled Gaara as he noticed that he now had new teeth in his mouth.

"Yes, just wanted to see you." stated Shukaku as he smiled like a mad fox "How are you doing?"

"How do you think!" growled Gaara as he fought against the restraints. Suddenly the door opened as another fox entered the room.

"Shukaku what are you doing here?" asked the fox

"Nothing doctor." said Shukaku as he lowered his head.

"Go back to your room." ordered the doctor as Shukaku walked away being lead away by a nurse, his head was down and he was mumbling something to himself.

"Sorry you had to meet him again, he had a mental breakdown when he was assigned to deep cover as your demon." stated the doctor "We couldn't pull him out until the Attack gave us a cover story. Now let's look at you. The transformation seems to have progressed rather well. Now we just have to decide if you are ready to be taken into the general population."

"So I am a fox right, that is why you are here?" asked Gaara as the doctor laughed

"No…this is a joint hospital." explained the doctor as he pulled out a small hand held mirror up to Gaara's face. His face had red fur framing his face pushing out around his face, two set of fangs one upper and one lower, his eyes were also silted. "You're becoming a lion."

"A lion?" asked Gaara

"Yes" answered the doctor "Looks like the fact you where drugged unconscious means your transformation is speeding up a bit, we may have to try that on your sister our current method isn't working the best."

"My sister?" asked Gaara

"Yes, we got one of those four groups you tried to send out and soon we will have the others." stated the fox "Now why don't you rest a bit and we will see if we can transfer you to general population to finish the transformation."

It was just before sundown and Hinata and her team was finishing up their patrol, they had on patrol for almost 12 hours now and all any of them wanted to was get some hot food, maybe a drink or two and some sleep.

"At least we know that we have a few days until the attack.' said Kiba as he stood along with Akamaru on the rooftops. There job was to keep an eye on any movements either on the nearby building roofs and make sure that no new riot broke out.

"That will cause more problems than you think." stated Shino "People will grow more desperate and violent as they looked to their leaders to save them."

"Do we even have a plan?" asked Kiba as he looked toward Hinata "I mean Ino, Sai and Shikamaru said they have a plan but if they do why wouldn't they tell us?"

"Did you forget I know what they are planning?" asked Hinata

"Yes, but the point still stands." stated Kiba as he scanned the area, he saw movement in the distance. "I got two kids playing on a patio five houses down; do you think they are demons?"

"I don't think there are any demons in the village." stated Shino

"But you heard the Kyuubi over the speakers." stated Kiba "And if they can look human they could have just walked right into the village."

"And they know full well the damage we would do to ourselves if we thought demons where among us." stated Shino "Probably a small team entered broadcasted the speech and left to watch ourselves tear each other apart."

"That isn't going to happen." stated Hinata

"It already is happening." stated Shino as a figure stepped out onto a roof across the road from them. Normally the sight of a lone figure on a rooftop wouldn't raise any alarms but this wasn't normal times.

"Who wants to check this one out?" asked Kiba "It's probably nothing more than another smoker."

"It's my turn." stated Hinata as she activated her Byakugan. "I don't see any weapons or traps, wait I know him."

"Who?" asked Shino as Hinata jumped the gap between houses with ease.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Hinata as Gamba acted like he didn't hear her talking across the road or her landing behind him.

"Hinata?" asked Gamba as he jumped a bit to sell the surprise as he turned to face Hinata dressed in her ANBU uniform and mask.

"I am not Hinata, I am cat." stated Hinata as she used her ANBU cover name, which matched her white mask.

"Well you sound like her and your hair is the same length." stated Gamba

"You can't hide it Hinata." said a new voice as Hinata looked to see a new ANBU team landing around them. Hinata looked at them and instantly knew it was her cousin Neji and his team.

"Why did you break my cover?" asked Hinata as she took off her mask and looked straight at Neji.

"He knew it was you, so what is the point?" asked Tenten

"Who are you?" asked Neji as he looked toward Gamba.

"Gamba from river country." stated Gamba

"Why are you up here?" asked Neji

"Well…the house and the streets were crowed and I wanted some fresh air." explained Gamba

"The streets are pretty full." stated Tenten as Lee nodded his head in agreement

"Sorry for causing any trouble." said Gamba as he noticed Itachi and Fay hiding behind the Leaf ANBU ready to strike if they saw their prince in damage.

"It's alright just remember we are in a state of war against the demons just be more careful." stated Neji

"Alright…I was going to go out and grab something to eat." explained Gamba "Know any place good?"

"The fireside bar is only two blocks away." stated Hinata "I was going to go there and grab something."

"Great maybe I'll see you there." said Gamba as he opened the roof door and walked into the building.

"I think you where just asked out Hinata." laughed Tenten as Hinata's team joined them on the roof.

"That was the guy from Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Kiba

"Ya." answered Hinata "Kind of strange that I would meet him two times in two days."

"Maybe he is a stalker." stated Kiba

"How could he have followed you though your ANBU patrol, without you guys noticing him?" asked Tenten "You're the best tracking team in the Leaf, you would have discovered if someone was following you."

"I guess." said Kiba

"I never said I was going to meet up with the guy." stated Hinata

"Go ahead what the worst that can happen talking to someone about things other than being a ninja?" asked Tenten

"But he isn't Naruto." said Hinata

"Well Naruto currently is taken and is likely not going to be open again." stated Tenten as she forgot Lee had no idea that his love Sakura was now with Naruto. He knew they where demons but not boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What does that mean?" asked Lee

"We will tell you later." explained Neji before turning to Hinata, Kiba and Shino "Your team is off, get some rest."

It only took a few minutes for Hinata to change into her street cloths and head to the same bar she had been drinking to her lost of Naruto. When she arrived she found the place packed even more than normal. It seemed that it was one of the few places that still had a fully stock kitchen including the luxury goods she found Gamba sitting in one of the booths with a beer in front of him.

"So you did make it." said Gamba with a bright smile

"Ya…not really the most smooth way to ask someone out." said Hinata "That was what you were doing? Right?"

"I hope I didn't cross the line, I never asked anyone out before." answered Gamba as he remembered all those traditions he had to follow back home in the palace, any party guest had to be first approved by an aid, then his mother before a royal massager sent out to deliver the invitation.

"It's ok, but it is better to ask a girl out by herself not in front of people she knows." laughed Hinata as she sat down and ordered her drink. "Didn't your mom teach you that?"

"No…she and my father had an arranged marriage." lied Gamba, it was partly true she had been arrange member of his harem.

"I thought that ended years ago?" asked Hinata as her drink arrived.

"They where the last couple to do it." explained Gamba as he partly lied again, now members could volunteer to be part of the royal harem not that he wanted them.

"So tell me about yourself?" asked Gamba

"Alright what do you want to know?" asked Hinata

"Anything." Answered Gamba

"My favorite color is light blue and I love cinnamon rolls and red bean soup." answered Hinata "How about you?"

"My favorite color is golden yellow and now…you may find this odd but I love smoked deer meat." answered Gamba as he remember going on the royal hunts with leaders from all the races he ruled "Something about killing your own food is just nice."

"So you're a hunter?" asked Hinata

"Ya, sorry if you don't like it but one of the few good memories I have of my father." said Gamba "See he died when I was eight years old, right after he took me on my first hunt."

"While I never personally had been hunting I can see why people would enjoy it." stated Hinata "Do you eat what you kill? If you kill for no reason you are just being wasteful."

"Ya…no point killing something just to kill it, all life is important." answered Gamba as Hinata smiled as they kept talking as their food arrived.

Outside a slight rain was falling as Kiba watched the two of them from across the street, his eyes locked on Gamba and Hinata as they laughed.

"That should be me." stated Kiba as he watched the girl he had longed for, for years going out on a date with a total stranger. "I mean what is wrong with me…is it the fact that I don't have blonde hair?"

Akamaru simply shock his coat sending water flying.

A few yards away hiding in a place where they could see their crowned prince and the person watching them while remaining dry.

"It's kind of nice to see our future prince trying to get a mate." stated Fay

"It is…but." started Itachi but stopped mid sentenced

"What are you worried that because he is a pure demon and she would be transformed that there could be a problem?" asked Fay "because when she is turned she will be a demon and you and I work great."

"No…it's just I am worried that first she will not forgive him for lying about demon and then can you imagine how the queen and the those who follow traditions to the letter will react to possibly having a turned human as queen." stated Itachi as Fay nodded her head.

"Ya….they already don't like him." stated Fay "All because he doesn't like every single one of the traditions put in place, most of which are just pointless."

"No arguments here." said Itachi

"Have you talked to your sister?" asked Fay as she changed the topic.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." answered Itachi "Reminds me of whenever mom was upset with Dad, she just won't talk to him for a while then she would let it all out."

"Mom like daughter I suppose." answered Fay as she lowered her head a bit.

"You want a kitten don't you?" asked Itachi as Fay's head snapped up, she knew this was a touchy subject to him but also such an important one. To pure demons having kids and having a family was the most important thing in the world, Fay was one of a small group of pure demons who could have kids.

"Don't you?" asked Fay

"Yes…but I am scared." admitted Itachi

"You're scared of what?" asked Fay "You aren't scared of anything. I saw you take down three of the best guards at once in a training session without getting touched."

"I killed my whole clan when I was human, than there was the way my dad acted toward my brother and me favoring one over the other. That caused my own brother to resent and later to hate me." explained Itachi "I don't want to repeat that."

"Itachi-kun." purred Fay as she stood on her tip toes to rub her cheek against his, wishing that they didn't have to do this as humans "The fact that you know that means you can avoid it. Your just afraid of fatherhold but everyone is scared of parenthood, we will get though it together when the time comes."

"Fay…I know the answer already but once we finish this task in the Leaf would you want to be my mate, join my pride and have my kittens?" asked Itachi using the old traditional way of asking for a mate from her pride, Fay smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss, if they hadn't been on guard duty she would have mated with him on the spot.

"Yes…God yes." answered Fay as she planted kiss after kiss on Itachi only to suddenly back off a bit, remembering another of the stupid traditions "Wait you have to get my parent's approval for it to be legal?"

"I asked them a while ago, they have been pushing for me to do it." answered Itachi as Fay smiled even more. "And I am a pride of one so I don't have to ask myself."

"Well your pride is about to have a second member and in time more." Said Fay

Down in the restaurant/bar Hinata was having a great time, their food had arrived and they talked, laughed and ate. Neither of them brought up the demons or anything else. When the bill arrived Gamba had paid and they were still talking. Finally they turned t the topic neither one of them wanted to talk about, the demon.

"I wish we would have meet under different times." stated Gamba "Your whole village is in trouble."

"It is the demons fault." stated Hinata "They want to destroy us all because they want to save themselves. Sick."

"I mean I can understand why they have to do it but there has to be a better way." said Gamba

"How can you understand them?" asked Hinata

"Alright, let's say the human race was dying and the only way to save it was to turn apes into humans would you do it?" asked Gamba

"Apes don't have a culture." stated Hinata "It isn't the same thing."

"No, not perfectly but still wouldn't turning apes into humans improve their lives, they would live longer and to you wouldn't they have better lives as humans." said Gamba

"Still doesn't make it right." stated Hinata

"No…but not doing anything while your race is dying out isn't right." stated Gamba

"I guess all we can do is fight back." answered Hinata as she looked around the restaurant it must be near closing time since most of the tables where empty and the staff was cleaning up. There were still maybe three couples left apart from them and two of those couples where making out. Including one in the far booth a booth that was filled a day earlier by three strange people, including someone named Kado.

"My God…how could I not have seen it earlier." stated Hinata

"What?" asked Gamba fearing he had be discovered.

"Sorry I need to go I just realized I may have saw the demons here a few days ago, I have to tell the Hokage." said Hinata as she stood up and prepared to leave "I have to report to duty at eight but I should get off around four want to meet after that?"

"Where and when?" asked Gamba with a smile

"There is a red footbridge in the northern end of the main park, want to meet there around 4:30 or 5?" asked Hinata

"I'll be there." answered Gamba with a smile as Hinata did something without even thinking she bent down and kissed Gamba on the cheek. Both of them were stunned for a moment as their faces turned red.

"Well…see you tomorrow." stuttered Hinata as she took off

The fact that Hinata suddenly took off running toward the Hokage building caught Kiba, Fay and Itachi off guard. While Kiba took off Hinata to make sure she was safe, Fay and Itachi moved toward the prince.

"Don't worry, she didn't figure out I am a demon." answered Gamba "However she did see who she thought was a group of demons here a couple days ago."

"We were here two days ago." answered Fay

"Then we do have a problem." stated Itachi

It took only a few minutes for Hinata to reach the Hokage building, she ran toward the Hokage's office only to be stopped by Sai.

"What is going on?" asked Sai

"I need to talk to Lady Tsunade I think I saw some demons two days ago, maybe after they got into the village." explained Hinata

"She is talking with Naruto and his family down stairs follow me." stated Sai as the two of them moved toward the elevator that led to the underground base. Sai never asked any questions as they walked toward the cell where Naruto and the rest where located. They entered to find Sakura talking to Tsunade though the reinforced glass, the rest of them including Naruto was just sitting around.

"Lady Tsunade Hinata has something to tell you." Said Sai as Tsunade and Sakura turned and looked at her. For a moment Hinata just glared at Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"Lady Hokage I think I saw the demons a few days ago in a local bar." Stated Hinata "A man name Kado along with two women where there."

"Kado is just a name if we hunt down everyone with that name it will take forever." stated Sai

"Well he had orange hair and the two people he was with a woman named Fay and a fifteen year old girl named Raeni." Stated Hinata

"Wait you said Fay?" asked Naruto as he turned toward Hinata. "Did she have black hair and dark eyes about 21 or 22 years old."

"Yes." answered Hinata

"Who is she?" asked Tsunade

"She is a demon panther royal guard, I met her in demon country." explained Naruto "She is also Itachi's mate-in-waiting."

"Mate-in-waiting?" asked Sai

"In this case it means girlfriend but it can also mean boyfriend." explained Sakura

"Did Raeni have black hair and really dark eyes?" asked Kushina as Naruto looked at his mom. "Fourteen or fifteen."

"Yes why? asked Hinata

"She looks like her mother even more as a human then a demon then." answered Kushina

"Who?" asked Naruto

"An old friend, I have only seen her three times since we where both turned." said Kushina "If it is who I think it is, that girl you saw was Raeni Uchiha."

"What…but there are only two Uchiha clan members and that girl is too old to be Sasuke's or Itachi's child." answered Hinata

"Because she is their younger sister, born human in the demon world and turned right after that." explained Kushina "I remember when I first ran into Mikoto and Raeni it was a conference between foxes and wolves."

"But Itachi is a panther and Sasuke is a snake." Stated Sakura

"They break families apart remember, the Uchiha clan they took from the leaf when Itachi so called killed them was split amongst the wolves, horses and bears. The felines wanted the strongest Uchiha so they got Itachi." Answered Minato "I don't know why Sasuke is a snake."

"It is where he belongs." answered Sakura

"So we know of three demons in our defenses, Kado, Fay and Raeni." stated Tsunade "That is more then we knew a while ago…now finding them is the problem."

"What do you know about them?" asked Sai

"Fay is a royal guard, a panther must be pretty strong if Gamba trusted her to be his personal body guard." said Naruto as Hinata's ears perked up and her heart seamed to stop.

"Wait did you say Gamba?" asked Hinata

"What have you seen him too?" asked Sai

"What does he look like?" asked Hinata

"Well in his human form he kind of looks like me." answered Naruto "Slight lighter hair and eyes."

"Then it is him." answered Hinata sadly

"What?" asked Tsunade

"I just had dinner with him." answered Hinata "And I am going to meet him tomorrow after work."

"So you had a date with him?" asked Sakura, Hinata didn't have answer her mind was racing to fast.

"Who is he anyhow?" asked Sai

"He is the possibly most powerful demon." stated Minato

"He just seemed like a normal person." said Hinata

"Well if this Gamba is the same one we think he is, which is might not be. He is really the crowned prince and future King of three of the nine demon races." stated Minato

"Well we know where he will be tomorrow and we will take him there." stated Tsunade

"You will not be able to take him. He will have guards on him." stated Naruto "Probably at least two highly trained guards."

"Fay, Raeni and Kado he has three." stated Tsunade

"First while the foxes are on good terms with the felines they wouldn't trust their only male heir to the throne with just one feline guard and the wolves and felines hate each other they have fought over a dozen small wars in the past." stated Minato "He has at least one more feline guard and likely more than one."

"Who would they bring?" asked Tsunade

"Likely he will want a small team and ones who know human culture so they can blend in. Only two come to mind Itachi and Yahiko." stated Minato "They may have more but those two are among the best guards."

"Itachi sided with us in the past we will have his support." stated Tsunade

"I wouldn't count on it." stated Naruto "He may have wanted to help the Leaf but he may think of himself as a demon panther now and that is his future king."

"Still we have to grab him, we could force a peace." stated Tsunade

"I have an idea but you will not like it.' said Naruto

**Well my Ohio Bobcats didn't win against NC but they put on one very good game, much closer then I thought. So I decided to post this chapter, I hope you liked this chapter and Hinata's date and how she found out about Gamba. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Battles**

Night had fallen over the leaf village and Gamba along with the rest of the demon team was either sleeping or standing guard around the old Uchiha main house. As crowned prince he didn't have to stand guard unless he wanted to and while he had gone though the same military training that everyone in the military had, he had never seen direct combat outside of a sparing filed and hunting. He had be promoted to the rank of general not because of his years of training but because of his birth. When judged on the same as everyone else, the general assessment was he was a captain rank which while high for his age wasn't unheard of.

"Now we have only two days until the army attacks." stated Kado as they sat around a the kitchen table.

"Things are looking good on the civilian front, most are scared out of their mind and a growing number just want to surrender." stated Fay

"Do we even know the human's battle plan yet?" asked Yahiko

"Not really it seems Shikamaru played things close to the chest, but from his mate-in-waiting we know it is the same basic idea from the sand…they don't plan to stand and fight, they want to save their people not the village." stated Kado "We are thinking tunnels, luckily I know all the ANBU tunnels including the old ones from the age of the 4th Hokage. We will have teams' stationed waiting for them.

"Good." stated Fay

"We would be doing more if your prince wasn't chasing tail." stated Kado

"It is nice to see him going after someone, he wasn't interesting in any of the women his mom set him up with in the harem." stated Fay "I never liked that stupid tradition, just a sign of the ego of a king to have all those women tied up and he maybe sleeps with five or six of them regularly, then only one can be queen and that is decided by which one is the fastest to have a boy kitten."

"Can we talk about something else." stated Yahiko

"Alright we the area scouted and no paper bombs planted, so no surprises like in the Sand." stated Fay

"I know where Gamba is sleeping for his date with Hinata but what about Itachi and Raeni where are they?" asked Kado as Fay looked across the backyard toward the old indoor training field. "They are having a talk."

Across the backyard Raeni Uchiha looked at the old wooden floor of the training field. While faded she could still see the blood stain from where Itachi killed her parents, well demon clones of her parents. If the demons hadn't moved fast enough she would have died before she was even born. She remembered the stories her parents had told her about how they had learned about her from the demons themselves. She had been human for a total of three hours, just long enough for the doctors to make sure she was alright, to some she was considered human born but since she was demon for so long most including herself considered her pure demon. Then again there was a need, to see what would have been her home if the Uchiha clan hadn't been taken and if they hadn't been massacred.

"I didn't want to do it." stated a voice as Raeni looked over her shoulder to see Itachi standing by the entrees to the training field. Raeni watched him walked around the training field until he came to a stop in the same position he had all those years ago. Brother and sister stood across from each other with the blood of their parents between them. "I choice to sacrifice my family to save people I would never know."

"There is one thing I could never understand why you would do it." stated Raeni "Mom and Dad say you went made with power and wanted to become the sole Uchiha. Then the Leaf village who had isolated the Uchiha clan and feared them allowed you to strike them down so that they couldn't retake their rightful position in the Leaf."

"What do you think?" asked Itachi

"It doesn't make sense, because if you wanted to be the sole Uchiha why did you let Sasuke live." stated Raeni

"Do you want to know the truth?" asked Itachi

"The truth is a relative term, what the truth is to one person is lies to another." explained Raeni 'That is what mom always says."

"Sounds like mom." stated Itachi

"It is truth is that yes, the Leaf village did Isolate and spied on the Uchiha clan. They did it out of fear because they believed that only a Sharingan could control the Kyuubi." stated Itachi

"Foolish humans, like a demon could be controlled by a human." stated Raeni

"They didn't know about the demon world or everything we know about demon nature." explained Itachi "They believed that the Uchiha clan betrayed them and that belief caused the Uchiha clan to plan their rebellion and take over the leaf village. As the fastest rising Uchiha clan member in the ANBU they ordered me to spy on the Leaf military command."

"And you betrayed them." stated Raeni

"Yes…I did." answered Itachi "I realized right away that the Uchiha clan couldn't take over the Leaf village, one clan couldn't rule over all other the clans. It would just lead to the Leaf village breaking apart and the other ninja nations would pounce on the chance to take down the leaf. I couldn't let the power grab of one clan which couldn't be carry out in the first place. Thousands of people would die because a group of just over a hundred people wanted more power."

"So you killed them." stated Raeni "Your family, your mother, your father and you would have killed me."

"If I had known mom was pregnant I would have spared her, while she helped with planning of the uprising she was always looking for another way to solve the problem." explained Itachi "I planned for mom to be away when I did it but she didn't go out like she normally did."

"So you killed her?" snapped Raeni

"Yes." answered Itachi "I had been ordered to kill her and Sasuke but in the end I couldn't bring myself to kill Sasuke."

"Why?" asked Raeni

"Because I wanted him to kill me." stated Itachi as his sister raised an eyebrow "I had killed my family to save my nation, I wanted to die more than a few times I had my suicide pill in my mouth but I couldn't swallow. I wanted my brother to get revenge for his family by killing me. I hoped that revenge would make him stronger and once he killed me he would settle down and live a life of peace."

"Well that didn't happen." stated Raeni "He is a fucking snake, not even a mammal even more."

"I under estimated Sasuke hate, I believed he would fill himself with hate and gain strength though hard work." explained Itachi "Instead he went down a dark path, first with Orochimaru and then with Madara he isn't the same boy I carried on my back after he tried he trained."

"Mom and Dad blame you for him." stated Raeni

"I don't blame them for that." stated Itachi "I may not have made him what he is today but I started him down the path."

"What are you going to about the Leaf?" asked Raeni "You already helped the humans by giving them information about us."

Itachi took a deep breath as he realized he had to pick a side.

"I sacrificed so much for my village, I killed my family, I joined a group lead by a mad man named Madara and I let my brother kill me." stated Itachi as he looked though a small opening in the training field, he could just make out Fay sitting at the kitchen table "I am not going to lose the woman I love too."

It was just after five as Gamba stood on top of the red footbridge, he held some red roses in his hand. According to the Kado roses was a sign of love in among the humans, maybe it was fate because it was the same flower that symbolized the royal line. On some level he felt bad; he was lying to Hinata about what he was but not who he was. He prayed that would make up for it in the end. He let his guard down, something at would have killed him on the battlefield. The sound of the footsteps on the wooden bridge got his attention, his heart soured as he sniffed the air hoping to catch Hinata's scent. However the scent he smelled was clearly male and clearly not human. He turned his eyes to see Naruto Namikaze standing on the bridge in his human form. Neither one of them said anything as Naruto moved so that he stood beside Gamba, their reflections side by side in the small pound below. Gamba took a deep breath before he even spoke.

"So I am guessing Hinata knows?" asked Gamba as Naruto nodded his head.

"You know I really hoped it really wasn't you Gamba." said Naruto "That it was just a fluke, and you where just a human with the same name as the crowned Prince of the demon felines."

"But it wasn't." stated Gamba

"So what is your game Gamba?" asked Naruto "Trying to get information about the Leaf?"

"No." answered Gamba sadly.

"Then why go after Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Yes, why?" asked Hinata's voice as Gamba turned to see Hinata, her team, Tsunade and two dozen ANBU all standing there. "What did you just want another whore for your harem!"

"Hinata." said Gamba sadly as he lowered his head.

Before he could answer two figures landed beside him there standing in front of them were two demon panthers the male was black as night and the female was black with a little mix of dark blue. Both of them had their razor sharp claws at the ready. The ANBU's eyes widened as they looked into the red Sharingan eyes of the male he also had thin but noticeable lines on his face. Instead of a black circle pupil in the center it was a black slit. Reacting to the threat Naruto dropped the hedge as he stood there in his demon form, his claws at the ready.

"Itachi, Fay stand down." ordered Gamba as the two royal guards relaxed a bit but remained on alert.

"Yes, my prince." stated Fay

"Well this isn't how I hoped this day would be going." said Gamba as he walked forward stopping in front of Lady Tsunade. "Hello Lady Hokage, my name is Gamba crowned prince of the demon lion royal family and future king of the demon feline kingdom."

"Why are you here?" asked Tsunade as Gamba looked toward Hinata for a brief moment before looking at Tsunade "I am here to save lives, and try to prevent you from doing something stupid."

"You mean like killing you all." stated Kiba as Akamaru growled a bit.

"Please if you wanted to kill me you would have place a bomb under the footbridge, I am betting that Minato or someone else told you that if I am killed then the demons will not turn people, they will kill people." stated Gamba "You may want to capture me but not kill me and if you really wanted to capture me you would have brought more people."

"I am here." stated Naruto "I can stop you."

"You may be able to but the problem is Naruto what is the point?" asked Gamba "This isn't your village anymore, they want to kill you as much as any pure blood demon."

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Tsunade who simply looked down, telling him the answer with on look.

"There has been talk not only in the street but among councilors to publically execute you and your pack." stated Gamba "They don't do it because they know that they couldn't stop you escaping but given the choice most of these humans would kill you on the spot now."

"Is this true?" asked Naruto as he looked toward Tsunade.

"Sadly, Yes." stated Tsunade as Naruto lowered his head

"After everything I did, defeating Gaara during the sand attack, defeating Pain, the Akatsuki, the war, Sasuke and Madara?" asked Naruto "That means nothing now?"

'Naruto…just give them time." answered Tsunade

"Did time let them forgive you for my actions." stated a new voice as Naruto turned his head to see Kado, his nine tails moving behind him. For a moment no one said anything as suddenly a load chant filled the air. Naruto and the others looked to see a large group of civilians standing there.

"Death to the demons!" yelled the villagers.

"I thought this area was cleared." snapped Tsunade get them out of here.

"Do you really think they care if you are on their side, to them you, your pack and Sakura are demons to them nothing more." stated Kado "They will kill you if they had the chance."

"No…they don't know it's me." explained Naruto as he changed back to his human form. For a moment the mod went quite. Naruto smiled his faith in his village restored.

"See." answered Naruto only to have a glass bottle smash into his head cutting his face sending blood gushing out. Naruto held his hand to his head to the wound to try and slow the bleeding.

"I got the demon child!" yelled a member of the crowed as Naruto turned to see an eleven year old boy. The crowed broke out into cheers as they started throwing more items the demons, most of which landed in the water below the bridge.

"Now do you see." answered Kado "They will hate you because you're a demon and they will never see past that."

"Fay do you want to take care of them?" asked Gamba as Fay turned and looked toward the mod of humans.

"What are you doing." stated Tsunade

"Don't worry they will not be harmed." explained Gamba as Fay formed a hand sign before letting out a load roar that shock the wooden bridge and broke glass in the way she was looking at, the objects that where flying though the air where sent back toward the villagers. Some of the villagers even fell down from the roar. The rest took off running in fear, joined by the fallen villagers as soon as they got back up.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can talk." stated Gamba

"There is nothing to talk about we will fight to the death and we will take you with us." stated Tsunade

"Yes, you may try to fight but you will not win." stated Gamba as a red flare shot straight up, it was the sign that the guards along the outer wall where suppose to use if they spotted demons.

"The army is here." stated Fay

"I thought we have another day." whispered Kiba to Shino

"You do, they are just getting into positions." stated Gamba "However if we are touched the attack will begin."

"We will never give in." stated Tsunade

"You know I bet the ninjas from Iwagakure and Sunagakure who are now members of the army which is gathering outside your walls said the same thing." stated Gamba

"Lady Tsunade I hope you consider giving in, we have Jiriaya." stated Kado as Tsunade lowered her head for a moment before looking straight at Kado.

"He would have wanted me to fight." stated Tsunade

"My prince since it doesn't look your plans today fell through may I recommend we join the army." stated Fay as Gamba nodded his head.

"We aren't going to let you go." stated an ANBU as Tsunade looked toward Naruto, if they were going to stop the demons from leaving they would need Naruto. However Naruto wasn't looking at them, he was looking at his blood soaked hands. There was something different, Naruto had been hurt in the past even by villagers but the way Naruto was acting, and something was different.

"Go." stated Tsunade as the ANBU looked at her. "If we attack them their army will attack us."

"They are going to attack us anyhow." stated Kiba

"We need time to prepare our defense." explained Tsunade

"Prince Gamba it is time to go." stated Itachi

"Understood." said Gamba as he looked toward Hinata for a moment, then he spoke more to Hinata then anyone else. "See you."

With that the four demons disappeared leaving Naruto the only demon on the bridge. The wound was healing but Naruto was still looking at the blood on his hands.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"Take me back to my pack." ordered Naruto as he looked toward Tsunade, his eyes where no longer human they where slit, the eyes of a demon fox not a human. There also wasn't the same loving look in his eyes, the one a child would give to a grandparent instead it was a hurt and spiteful glare.

"_My God, what did those villagers do?" _ thought Tsunade

Outside the walls Gamba approached the main command center, he had transformed back to his natural demon form.

"Prince Gamba we need to talk." stated Vachan as the demon tiger royal guard commander walked up to him.

"What is it?" growled Gamba he wasn't in the mood to talk, he had hoped to be having dinner with Hinata instead he was having diner as one of the commanders of the army out to destroy her village.

"I haven't gotten a report from Yahiko and he hasn't returned from the Leaf village, the wolf Uchiha came back when we first arrived to deliver the reports." stated Vachan "I need to know where my royal guard is."

"Don't you mean where my guard is our did you forget I am your superior." stated Gamba

"Sorry my prince it was a slip of the tongue, it's just Yahiko is one of my best commanders and I need him to lead an attack team." stated Vachan

"I am afraid you will have to find someone else." explained Gamba "I have given him a special task."

"What task?" demanded Vachan as Gamba turned and looked toward him.

"That is none of your business Vachan it is an order past down by royal order as a matter of royal internal issues." stated Gamba as Vachan swallowed that meant that the only person who could even ask what the order was, was the Queen and then only the queen in combination with the royal court could resend the order. The members of the court while most supported Gamba, the traditionist who would question him wouldn't for fear of losing their positions when Gamba rose to the throne.

"Understood my prince." stated Vachan as he moved off.

"Why didn't you tell him that you left Yahiko behind to look after Hinata?" asked Fay

"Because I have enough problems to deal with right now, I don't want to deal with him yelling about traditions." said Gamba as he moved off as different guards took over "I going to get some rest. You two should do the same."

"I don't get it; traditions let him pick members of his harem, so why is he worried." said Fay "There has been tigers and panthers in the harem even though the feline races can't have kids together."

"I don't think he wants her as a member of the harem Fay." said Itachi as she looked at him. "I think he wants what we have.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 The Calm before the Storm **

"Naruto-kun what happened?" asked Sakura as Naruto walked in, the wound had healed but Naruto had refused to wash the blood away he just wanted to be back with his family as soon as possibe. His mom, seemed almost as worried as Sakura at the sight of him holding his hand up to his forehead with dried blood on his face and hand.

"Had a little run in." explained Naruto as he looked toward his father, sister and younger brother. They seamed strangely calm.

"The villagers?" asked Minato as Naruto lowered his head. "If you had been in a fight with royal guards your would have gotten hurt more."

"They threw a bottle at me." explained Naruto

"Well did they know you where you?" asked Adria

"They first saw me in my normal form but when I turned human they threw the bottle." explained Naruto

"_His normal form…see Naruto-kun, doesn't think of himself as human anymore then you do." _said Inner Sakura

"The villagers did this to you?" growled Kushina as she looked to Sakura expecting her to be as upset as she was however Sakura was busy cleaning the blood using an old medical justu that removed blood and healed the wound heal. "Why aren't you as upset?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she knew she hadn't told Naruto's mother about how the villagers used to treat Naruto and she believed neither had Naruto. Minato and Adria knew but it seemed that he had never told Kushina.

"Because for the longest time things like this where common." explained Naruto

"What?" asked Kushina

"They saw him as a demon and treated him as such." explained Minato

"I had my apartment broken into many times, setting it on fire once, spat on me in the streets, some stores refused to sell to me." stated Naruto "More than a few times I went hungry and had to get things out of the trash."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto looked to see the tears in his mom's eyes, even his father,

"Sorry mom, you didn't need to know any of that." explained Naruto

"Why…why would they do that? You weren't a demon." stated Kushina as she mixed her sadness with anger that her kit was treated like that.

"It's alright mom, they haven't treated me like that in years." stated Naruto as he put on a smile for his mom.

"They treated you like that today." stated Seth "Why do you even support them, they hate you."

"This is my village." explained Naruto but it seemed weaker than normal.

"A village is a community and from what you describe it sounds like you where more of a prisoner." stated Seth before turning to Sakura "And you let this happen to him, I thought you loved him."

"Leave Sakura-chan out of this, the worst she ever did to me was ignore me but that was pretty much everyone for a long time." stated Naruto as he came to her defense. "Besides we have more important things to worry about then the past."

"What?" asked Minato

"The demon army is gathering outside the Leaf at this very moment, they plan to attack just outside 24 hours." stated Naruto as he took a deep breath but before he could finish his dad stepped in.

"That is sooner than expected." stated Minato "That would make it five no six days since the attack on the Sand, I thought they would wait at least a week."

"It gets worst." stated Naruto as his family looked at him. "Apparently there is a group that wants to execute us."

"What, why?" asked Adria

"Because they are humans." answered Seth

"Won't happen." stated Sakura "It can't Lady Tsunade will not allow it.'

"I will not allow it." Stated Naruto as his father nodded his head "If it comes to that, I will kill them myself."

"_Does he mean that, would he really fight and kill Leaf ninjas?" _thought Sakura

"_He is defending his pack and the women he loves." _answered Inner Sakura _"Wouldn't we kill to save Naruto-kun."_

"_Ya…I would." _answered Sakura as the door opened as Lady Tsunade and Ino walked into the room.

"Sakura we need you back in the lab now." ordered Tsunade

"Why should she listen to you human, you want her dead." stated Seth

"She is like a granddaughter to me, I wouldn't hurt her." stated Tsunade as she noticed that the Namikaze clan seamed more distance and mistrusting, she was losing them.

"The sample will not be ready to make a defense, maybe and I stress maybe I could get the transformation agent separated before they attack but there will be no time to work on a defense." said Sakura "And the computer can do most of the work."

"We need you to write down every theory you have on the transformation agent and prepare samples.' stated Tsunade

"Why don't you have Shizune prepare it, I am sure she is double checking everything I do that is why you have Ino with me." said Sakura "Sorry Ino but you are not a medical ninja anymore, you're an interrogation specialist now. You where there not only as my friend but to see how I was mentally."

"Sakura…Shizune isn't in the Leaf anymore." stated Tsunade "You are preparing everything for her."

"You don't plan to stand and fight." said Minato

"We do, we hope to get over fifty percent of the villagers but probably only around 30% will get out." stated Tsunade

"What about us?" asked Adria

"You are staying here." stated Tsunade

"But we betrayed the demons, who knows what they will do to us?" asked Adria

"Kado in a little speech he did to the village, he ordered us not to harm you." said Tsunade

"Because they want to." stated Adria

"That is your own kind…they are on our side." stated Seth

"Maybe not, Naruto is a 12 tails they would want him and his pack alive…wouldn't they?" asked Ino

"Pack?" asked Tsunade "Why don't you call it clan?"

"I got used to calling it pack around Sakura." explained Ino "Now forehead we need you get those samples ready."

"Alright." said Sakura as Kushina stood up.

"Lady Tsunade if it is alright I want to go with Sakura, just to make sure she is safe." explained Kushina

"No…I'll do it." said Naruto

"No you stay here and protect your siblings." said Minato "Lady Tsunade if possible I would like to talk to you in the Hokage's office."

"It will take some time to get more security up there, give me ten minutes." said Tsunade as Minato nodded his head.

"I'll take Sakura and her….do you call it future mother-in-law or does it have a special name in demon fox culture?" asked Ino

"No, and she won't be by daughter-in-law until after she becomes the mate in a ceremony or they have a kit together." explained Kushina as Sakura smiled, they way Kushina had said it was more of a when she would be official member of the pack instead of an if. The three of them headed toward the medical bay and Tsunade walked off to get some more guards to help escort Minato to his old office.

"There is something you didn't tell us Naruto." said Minato as Naruto looked up into his father's eyes.

"I'll tell you later, but don't worry it isn't a threat to the pack or the village." explained Naruto as Minato nodded his head.

Meanwhile along the outer wall of the Leaf village Shikamaru Nara climb a large ladder to one of the lookout towers. There was eight towers spread out along the walls mostly around the four gates and the four main roads leading out of the village. The towers where built during the war to give Leaf ninjas some extra height over the enemy. When he reached the top he spotted four leaf ninjas three with binoculars marking the location of demons they say on a map. The fourth had her eyes closed as she used her special justu, the Mind's Eye of the Kagura. This justu allowed one of the newest members of the Leaf village Karin to sense enemies. While she served most of her life either Orochimaru or Sasuke, she had joined the Leaf near the end of the war. She was only a chunin but that was mostly do to the fact that the leaf upper command didn't trust her.

"I sense another fifty three enemies to the right three hundred yards to the north west." stated Karin as she pushed up her glasses up closer to her bright red eyes.

"I got a group of snakes." stated a jonnin as he marked the position on the map.

"They are not even trying to hid themselves are they?" asked Shikamaru as he looked out on the quarter of a mile clearing between the outer wall and the forests that surrounded the leaf. It was clear as day as the Demons moved into positions; some setting up makeshift defenses but most just watched the humans watch them.

"I don't understand why would they want to be seen." stated a ninja "The first rule of any attack is to have surprise."

"Surprise isn't important anymore." Stated Shikamaru "They want to intimate us make break."

"That will not happen." stated a ninja

"How many do they have?" asked Shikamaru as he looked toward Karin.

"I had to limit my range to get an accrue number since they are physically so close together." stated Karin

"How many?" asked Shikamaru

"Within a 1,000 yards of his position." started Karin "Just over three thousand and they are bring in more by the moment. An hour ago they had only three hundred, they are pouring in fast. It is pretty much the same around every tower."

Shikamaru did a quick mental count the demons already had over 24,000 demons and they had only been spotted a little over an hour ago. From the reports that came out from Sand and from Earth country, Shikamaru had estimated that at the least the demon combined military strength to be at least a million and a half ground forces. That was only a few thousand more than the total military force of the remaining ninja villages including the smaller ninja villages at the height of the war.

"How long can we hold out?" asked a Leaf ninja as Shikamaru looked a behind him, he had almost 750 thousand people to be reasonable for. Normally the Leaf village population was only around 450 thousand, which was the largest of any village in the world. Add the thousands of people who came in from the sand and the rest of the people from fire country coming in, they had added almost 300 thousand more souls and only around a quarter of all of them where trained in the ninja arts.

Ino sat in an accord position as she helped her friend get the different samples ready but at the same time Naruto's mother Kushina was in the room. Kushina watched with some interest but she never had a great interest in medical information. She walked around the room slightly board.

"So Kushina how are you doing?" asked Ino she didn't really know what to ask, Kushina Uzumaki as she was known to the ninja core since her marriage to Minato couldn't be relieved during the war was a heroine to the kunoichi. She had severed on the frontlines of many battles during the world war only to die in childbirth, now for the longest time it was recorded that the child died along with her. That was done mostly to protect Naruto from any attacks from the Rock village who hated her almost as much as Minato.

"Pretty good, wish I could go outside." stated Kushina "Kind of miss the fresh air, that is one of the things good about the fox village, you are never far from nature."

"Sakura said you lived underground?" asked Ino

"Ya, but it is different." said Kushina "Here the entire place is made out of concrete and metal, not wood and rock. It just seems cold here."

"I know what you mean." added Sakura as she prepared the samples for transport. "It is also stuffily down here too."

"I can agree to that." said Ino

"So Ino Yamanaka is it?" asked Kushina

"Yes." answered Ino "You knew my mother Lys, she said you where friends."

"I thought you looked familiar." laughed Kushina "You two look a lot alike. I mean Lys has brown hair and deep brown eyes I guess that threw me a bit."

"I don't blame you." laughed Ino "I mean it isn't like your daughter looks like you, I mean you two look like twines."

"Ya, that is what Minato always says." said Kushina "I responded saying Seth looks like him."

"What about Naruto?" asked Ino "He looks more like his father then Seth does."

Kushina lowered her head a bit, she didn't know how to answer.

"Ino…remember Naruto-kun was taken from them for two decades." said Sakura as Ino's eyes widened as she realized how it must have felt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Ino

"It's ok, I mean he is with us now and he even brought someone else with him." laughed Kushina as she looked toward Sakura. "Not that I want grandkits any time soon."

"You sound like my mom, she keeps telling me to wait a few years before having kids." laughed Ino

"Well your mom is forty four now." said Kushina "I don't really feel that old."

"Well you where a year older then my mom that makes you forty five." said Ino

"Ino, demons age differently to the demons she is basically still twenty five and will not be twenty six until a million years has passed." explained Sakura "I won't be twenty one for a million years now."

"So your just a hair older than your future daughter-in-law?" asked Ino

"It isn't uncommon." stated Kushina "However what is uncommon is to have three kits so close together. Most demons have kids millions of years apart, we didn't wait. We are waiting now."

"Wait your planning to have more kids?" asked Ino

"I came from a big family so that is common to me and Minato always wanted at least four." answered Kushina "We are demons now we planned to wait longer, we have more time."

"I see." said Ino

Outside the walls of the Leaf village Itachi sat on one of the logs that had been placed so that everyone had a place to sit while they ate.

"I brought some food." said Fay as she sat down beside Itachi with two trays of food.

"Thanks." said Itachi as toke a bit of his food, it was simple military rations but it was better than nothing.

"So when do you want to do the ceremony?" asked Fay as Itachi smiled before laughing a bit. "What?"

"We have been engaged less maybe a day and already planning the ceremony?" laughed Itachi "Sorry but it just seems funny to me."

"I am only asking because the moment we get home and my mom finds out she will rush to our apartment and ask these questions and force us to answer them." explained Fay

"At least there is no dress shopping." explained Itachi

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked a confused Fay "Is the dress a key part of human mating ceremonies?"

"You could call it the star of the show." explained Itachi as he suddenly tensed up.

"What is it?" asked Fay as she noticed Itachi's eyes where looking toward the group of wolves which had just entered the crowed eating area; there was three that jumped right out to her. One was Raeni; however right behind her where two older wolves, the female looked like Raeni and the male which looked a lot like Itachi. Her eyes widened as she realized who they were.

"Your parents?" asked Fay as Itachi nodded his head, as he looked at his parents for the first time since the Uchiha massacre. They had not come to see him since he had been turned; there was no communication between them.

"I think we should go." said Itachi but it was too late, his folks where moving toward them. Not because they wanted to but because there was no place else to sit. His parents and sister didn't even notice that he was there until they sat down across from her son and Fay. It wasn't until his mother looked up to see her oldest son sitting across from them.

"Itachi?" asked Mikoto as his father Fugaku and his sister to look up to see him.

"Mother, Father." answered Itachi

"I am no longer your father and you are no longer part of this pack." stated Fugaku as he crossed his arms. "You lost the position in the pack when you grabbed for your own power."

"I am a member of the Uchiha pride not pack." answered Itachi as he looked toward Fay and smile "In time that pride will grow."

"So this is your mate." stated Fugaku as he glared at Fay "Be warned he will kill you at any moment."

"I did what I had to do." explained Itachi "I couldn't let your need for power plunge the world into war and the destruction of the Leaf village."

"Under our leadership the Leaf would have risen to new heights." stated Fugaku

"And you call Itachi a power grabber." stated Fay "From everything I saw in the reports about that night and from Itachi he did it not for power but to stop you from grabbing power."

"You dare, he drove my other son to become a snake." snapped Fugaku as Itachi closed his eyes.

"What do you think of that little brother?" asked Itachi as his families head snapped around to see snake Sasuke behind them. His deep black scales covered almost his entire body only his chest and belly which was a slightly lighter shade of black. There was some patches of lighter black on his back and tail which formed a slight pattern. At the tip of his tail which made up the majority of his body was a rattle.

"Sasuke." said Mikoto as she looked at her second son.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke as he slithered the end of the table. Like all demon snakes he didn't use chairs, instead he wrapped his tail into a makeshift seat and sat down. He placed his food which was a piece of raw meat about the watermelon. His family watched as Sasuke opened his mouth, showing his forked tongue and two long poisonous fangs. His jaw actually came unhinged growing even larger as he took the piece of meat in a single bit.

"How are you doing little brother?" asked Itachi

"I get to help destroy the Leaf and hopefully kill Naruto, Sakura and his entire family." laughed Sasuke "Only if I could kill you."

"I would help you in killing him and making you into what you are now." stated Fugaku

"Like I would want your help." stated Sasuke as he looked at his father "You are as pathetic as a demon as you where as a human."

"What?" asked Fugaku

"I should actually thank you Itachi, if you hadn't shown me how weak the Uchiha clan is." stated Sasuke "Luckily I went out to find power and now I am among snakes who feel the same way. Now I will use that power to burn the past into nothingness."

"You are a fucking monster." stated Fay as Sasuke smiled.

In the Leaf village Minato looked out the massive window in the Hokage building. Before him the village was in a state of martial law. Over a half of the ninja force was at the ready to stop any riots or attack.

"The last time I was here, I got word that Kushina had been kidnapped by Madara so that he could gain control of the Kyuubi." stated Minato, the village had changed so much almost everything had to be rebuilt when Pain destroyed it and then there was the massive amount of dirt which had been removed by the attack.

"You must of missed this place." said Tsunade

"It isn't the place I miss it's was my son and the people." answered Minato as he noticed a ninja patrol moving past. "You will need them to get some rest; they will launch an attack probably around nightfall tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we are moving the villagers into the bunkers and the ninjas on patrol will sleep then." Explained Tsunade "Now what did you want?"

"A few things actually, when you evacuate that base I want you to lock the door and leave us." stated Minato as Tsunade's eyes widened. "When the demons reach our cell they have to think we were forced to help."

"Trying to save your family?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, the higher ups may not believe it but it will help them sell a cover story to the lower packs." stated Minato

"Will they do anything to you?" asked Tsunade

"They will not kill us if that is what you mean….Naruto is a twelve tails they want him to have kit with Sakura, Adria and Seth are pure demons and Kushina and I have had a lot of kits for them." explained Minato "They may try some form of punishment but not death."

"The second thing?" asked Tsunade

"I would like Naruto and Sakura to have a chance to go to their apartment and grab whatever they want." said Minato

"I will arrange it." said Tsunade "I'll also get your clans items from the archives."

"Thank you." said Minato

"You could have asked this down stairs why come up here?" asked Tsunade

"I wanted to be in this office and see the Leaf on more last time." explained Minato "When I took this job Hiruzen told me that as the Hokage I was the protector of the soul of the Leaf village. The Leaf village's soul isn't made out of stone, lumber and metal it is the people who live in those buildings that is what needs to be protected."

"I don't feel that I am protecting it." explained Tsunade "I have forced marshal law on my village, stomping on the freedoms which was the founding principles of the Leaf village. Then there is what I will be forced to do."

"You mean sacrificing some of the people you mean to save?" asked Minato as Tsunade nodded her head.

"We can't get all of them out and where would they live?" asked Tsunade "Most of your villagers have never lived off the land and would only cause problems."

"So you are picking who lives and who gets turned?" asked Minato

"Yes, we have selected groups that will head out and form a resistance." stated Tsunade "However the problem is that whoever is left behind will help form the force they are fighting."

"The demons have list of people they are after and it is those people who they want first." explained Minato "People, who are strong, or have a special skill those are the people they will check that they have first."

"If we leave them behind the demons will grow stronger but it will let people get away unnoticed." stated Tsunade

"The choice is yours I am just telling you what the demons will do, they have a list of top targets who they will go after first and they will not stop looking for them until either they are found or confirmed dead." explained Minato

"But we don't know who is all on the list, the one we have is very old." stated Tsunade

"Who are the top ninjas that come to your mind?" asked Minato as Tsunade made a quick mental list "You can bet that those names are on that list."

"A lot of them are your son's friends." explained Tsunade

Later that night Hinata Hyuuga walked down the hallways of the house she had grown up in. While all her friends had moved out into either their own apartments or shared apartments with their friends and or lover. That wasn't the Hyuuga way; no members of the main house lived in the main house until they were married. Since her father had no male heir preparations were also underway for when Hinata and Hanabi were married and no longer members of the clan, the top contender to take over when that happened was Neji however they couldn't worry about that now.

The place was strangely quiet, only the sound of the running water and fireflies filled the air as Hinata walked past the small indoor garden. She paused for a moment just looking out over the garden. Her eyes widened as she thought she saw a blonde haired man sitting on by the edge of the garden.

"Gamba?" asked Hinata as the image disappeared. "I am just tired."

Hinata walked into her own bedroom falling down onto the bed, her head resting on the pillow. The moment she closed her eyes she felt an arm around her waist.

"Hinata." whispered a voice into her ear as a chill went down her spine as she rolled over to see Gamba's smiling face. She smiled back as her lips moved toward his they where only inches away. Suddenly her eyes opened and she was looking up at her bedroom ceiling. She sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of any intruder; suddenly she remembered she had gotten ready for bed only to find herself walking the house.

"It was a dream." answered Hinata as ran her fingers though her air as mentally hit herself for having a dream like that about a demon. "God damn it he is a fucking demon, why am I dreaming about him? What is wrong with me?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	46. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 The Day it all Changes**

Sleep came to no one within the walls of the Leaf village, both adults and kids couldn't sleep and those who could find sleep normally woke up more tired than when they had gone to bed. Still no matter how much they wish it didn't come the sun rose over the Leaf village marking the last day that the demons gave the leaf village before they would attack. Some spent their night caring for scared kids, while others spent their time making love. One of the couples who had spent the night together was Ino and her boyfriend Sai. The fall sun was just poking their way through the window as Ino turned her head just a bit to see Sai. She had to smile as she looked at him sound asleep, he seemed so peaceful like Naruto, Sai had rough childhood being raised by Root trained to be a killer with no remorse. Only after joining team seven did he start to develop a personality. For a moment Ino just smiled as she remembered what they did last night however her smile disappeared as she realized that this could easily be their last night together as humans or even alive for that matter.

"Is something wrong beautiful?" asked Sai

"Just worried about tonight, they can launch their attack at anytime and you and I both know we can't stop them." said Ino

"We can't stop them now but in time." said Sai "What group where you assigned too?"

Ino took a breath, it was something neither one of them had asked but it was so important. The ninjas had been assigned into different groups based on which wall and which section of the village they where suppose to defend. Unknown to most the higher number you where on the more likely you where to get out of the Leaf using the maze of dozens old underground river tunnels that ran almost ten miles underground before coming above ground.

"I was assigned to group 20 South." stated Ino "Right next to the Hokage building. I think you know what that means."

"They are having you work with Sakura until the end." said Sai "I was assigned to group one north."

"That is the main gate." stated Ino as Sai nodded his head. "That is where they will hit first."

"I know." answered Sai "It is also the place Naruto would be if he could be, I am ANBU commander now I have to be there."

"I know but it still doesn't make me happy." said Ino as the siren went off cause both of them to jump up both but naked. Only after listening for a moment did they realize it was the call for the evacuation into the bunkers of the civilians.

"I guess we are both on edge." laughed Ino as she started getting ready. Their apartment seemed a little empty because Ino had packed up most of their personal items into different sealing scrolls. The scrolls where very useful allowing a person to carry up to fifty small to median sized items in a single scroll. They had prepared three scrolls each, one set had weapons and different supplies, the second set had their clothing and the last one had personal items photos and the like.

"I guess." answered Sai as he got dressed.

"This could be our last day as humans." said Ino

"Yes…it could very well be." answered Sai

"Your suppose to say something to make me feel better." said Ino

"I would be lying and lying to the person you love the most is never right." explained Sai as the two of them sat on either side of the bed putting on their shoes. "Feel I have to tell you something Ino."

"What?" asked Ino

"No matter what happens, I will always love you." said Sai "Demon…human or in death it will not matter to me."

"I love you too Sai." answered Ino as she moved her head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

All over the Leaf village villagers where being moved though the streets toward the bunkers located in and around the Hokage mountain. They had started the evacuation with the people around the outer wall and working their way into the upper class parts of the village. Inside the Hyuuga main house Hinata woke up from a very long night, every time she went asleep she forced herself back awake because of her dreams about Gamba.

"_I have to force that demon out of my head." _ordered Hinata to herself as she walked toward her father's room. _"He is an enemy no matter what happens."_

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before knocking on the door.

"Enter." said Hiashi as Hinata walked into the room to find her father sitting up in his bed.

"Father, it is time for you and the elders to head to the bunkers." said Hinata as Hiashi nodded his head.

"Thank you." said Hiashi like most of the powerful clans the Hyuuga clan had a series of underground tunnels which ran under their massive clan compound. Inside the underground clan records and secrets could be stored and protected, also located underground was a series of five small bunkers which would be used by the Hyuuga elders and leaders. Hinata was about to turn and leave when her father spoke up again. "Hinata we don't stand a chance do we?"

"There is always a chance father, people thought we didn't stand a chance against Pain when he attack but we defeated him." stated Hinata

"We didn't defeat him, Naruto did." stated Hiashi "This time there will be no Naruto to save us, why I hated that boy for so long I never will understand."

"Physically Naruto will not be able to help us but he will help in spirit." said Hinata as her father raised an eyebrow.

"True, he has changed the Leaf ninja core but something else I find interesting you called him Naruto not your traditional Naruto-kun?" asked Hiashi as Hinata lowered her head. For years Hiashi looked down at her love for Naruto, considering him a demon on top of being from a low clan. Then came his battle against Pain and finding out he came from the Namikaze clan. The Namikaze clan wasn't an old or even that powerful clan but being a hero and the son of the 4th Hokage made up for that in her father's eyes. Over the years he had come to support his daughter's wish to become Naruto's girlfriend and later wife.

"He is with Sakura now father." explained Hinata as Haishi lowered his head a bit.

"I am sorry to hear that Hinata, how are you taking it?" asked Haishi

"Must be pretty good because she was saying a boys name in her sleep." stated her sister Hanabi as she stepped into the room "And it wasn't Naruto's."

"Hanabi, that is none of your business." said Hinata to her fifteen year old sister

"Sorry but you kept saying his name though the wall…Gamba I think." said Hanabi

"Gamba strange name, who is he?" asked Haishi "Is he a ninja from the Leaf?"

"Not one I know of." stated Hanabi

"He isn't from the Leaf." stated Hinata as she lowered her head "I was tricked father."

'How so?" asked Haishi

"He isn't even human, he is a demon pretending to be a human." said Hinata as her father's and sister's eyes widened a little bit. "I met him once by accident and had a dinner with him nothing more."

"I see, we all make mistakes." said Haishi

"So you fell for a demon?" laughed Hanabi "What was he a spy or something like that."

"You could call him that but it seems he is their prince." said Hinata as Hanabi stopped laughing as her father's eyes widened.

"They have a prince?" asked Hanabi

"Well according to Naruto and his family Gamba is the crowned prince of the demon lion royal family and rules over the three races of the demon cats." explained Hinata "Three of the nine races that are currently plotting to take us over."

"Oh…that is." said Hanabi only to be interrupted by a knock at the front door. Hinata looked at the clock.

"Crap, I am late for patrol." stated Hinata

"Hanabi will you make sure dad and the elders get into the bunkers?" asked Hinata

"Sure." sand Hanabi as Hinata left the house but not before stopping to look at her mother's photo near the door.

Meanwhile across the village Sakura looked out of her apartment window for the first time in a long time. All around the outside of the small apartment was ANBU guards to make sure they didn't escape. She had moved out from the apartment she used to share with Ino a few months ago when Sai had moved in.

"So this is where you lived?" asked Adria as she looked out window at the humans moving though the busy streets all heading toward the bunkers.

"Ya." answered Sakura as she looked at Adria, the council had to be convinced to let her out into the village and part of that condition was that Naruto and her couldn't go at the same time or together. Kushina had pointed out that Adria should go, to see the Leaf village. She didn't want to add before the leaf village fell but it was clear.

"I mean it isn't much." said Sakura as she walked past her one bedroom/living room area into the small kitchen. "However I found myself spending most of my time either at the hospital or away on missions."

"Trying to grow something?" asked Adria as she touched a hanging spider planet.

"Ya…I am not as good as my friend Ino but I try a bit." laughed Sakura as she started to place items inside the scrolls, normally she would have packed cloths first but she didn't think she would need much if any. She packed some cloths that meant something to her, a dress her mom had bought for the victory ball at the end of the war for one. Mostly she was packing away photos and other personal items.

"So this is team seven?" asked Adria as she picked up the photo of team seven when they were genin. Sakura looked at the image of herself, along with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"The original team seven back when we were happy." said Sakura as she took the photo in her hands and looked at herself and her teammates "Hard to image then it would come to this."

"Kind of reminds me of my pack training photo." said Adria as she looked out the window toward the outer wall "They are probably out there right now."

"Nothing we can really do about that." said Sakura as she sealed the photo away inside the scroll.

"I always wanted to see the Leaf village like this." said Adria as she walked to the window "When they brought me here the first time and when we came together they used an ANBU tunnel entrees."

"Probably blown up now so the demons can't use it." said Sakura as she kept packing.

"I remember mom and dad telling me story about this place, the school where they met a park bench where they kissed for the first time. The Leaf village seemed like this wonderful place full of happy people living their lives." explained Adria "I used to dream about coming here, seeing my older brother and being a leaf ninja."

"And what do you think now?" asked Sakura

"It is nothing like I dreamed." said Adria as she looked down to see people pushing each other in the street and calling each other names. "This people seem so rude and then there is what they did to my brother."

"They are scared." answered Sakura

"Doesn't make it right." answered Adria "Also it just doesn't feel right. I mean take a look at the Hokage Mountain, when I see my father's human face I doesn't look right to me."

"You know him as he is now." explained Sakura

"Ya…but it still doesn't fit right." stated Adria "I know Seth would probably rub it in my face, but I am starting to think coming here was a mistake."

"You mean to the Leaf?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer

"Yes." answered Adria "What do you think?"

Sakura lowered her head telling Adria even she was having second thoughts.

"Nothing we can do about it now." explained Sakura as she packed away the last of the items she wanted. She had more items at her mom's house but she would send Ino to get them she didn't want to see her mom.

It was shortly after lunch when Naruto was allowed to go to his apartment; Sakura was back at work in the medical research room trying to find one last insight on the transformation process before the attack. Naruto walked up the flight of stairs toward his apartment his mom and younger brother a few steps behind him.

"This is where you lived?" asked Seth as he noticed several ANBU ninjas watching him from the rooftops.

"Ya, it was the only place that would take me after the orphanage and even though I could move I didn't. The Land lord took a risk by housing me for so long seems like I should return the favor." answered Naruto as he passed a doorway which had to have at least fifty empty bottles of shake just sitting by the door. The sound of crying children could be heard though the walls as they reached Naruto's door, he stopped for a moment as he looked at the door lock. "Maybe it would be better if you stay outside."

"If you are worried about a mess I don't care." said Kushina as she pushed open the door. Her eyes widened to see the entire apartment had been torn apart the walls had been spray painted with words like Die demon child and rot in hell.

"My God." said Kushina as she walked over the broken glass from every dish that Naruto had in his kitchen.

"Humans." stated Seth

"Well they never destroyed that before." said Naruto as he looked at the cabinets which had ripped off the walls before being broken into dozens of small pieces.

"This is normal?" asked Kushina

"It hasn't happen in nine years or so." explained Naruto as he kicked a piece of broken wood across the floor.

"How could you support the humans after they do this?" asked Seth "They are monsters."

"Nothing we can do about it now." answered Naruto as he pushed away the broken couch showing the wood panel floor under it.

"What are you doing?" asked Seth as he watched his brother pull up some of the floor boards.

"A habit I just couldn't stop." explained Naruto as he pulled out a few small tokens from his early childhood, a small blue blanket, a wooden toy kunai, the original photo of team seven. He had kept a copy out of his little makeshift safe, the original he kept safe.

"What is the point of all this crap?" asked Seth

"Well the blanket I had ever since I could remember." explained Naruto "I used to hold it close for protection."

Unaware to Naruto Kushina lowered her head, protection that was something she as his mother should have given him not some dirty piece of cloth which looked more like a dish rag.

"I found the kunai in the trash when I was six." said Naruto as he held the old wooden toy in his hands.

"Why where you the trash?" asked Seth

"I saw someone throw in an uneaten candy bar in the trash. It was my first piece of chocolate." explained Naruto more to himself then to his mother or brother as Kushina's guilt filled up hearing her son had to go though trash for a piece of candy. "I found it in the trash, I felt powerful like I one of the ninjas who jumped across the rooftops above my head. It was then I decided to be a ninja."

"Naruto." said Kushina weakly as Naruto turned to see tears filling his mom's eyes.

'Mom." said Naruto as he jumped to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulder "What is wrong?"

"I failed you." said Kushina "I am a horrible mother."

"No…no you are not." said Naruto

"Yes, I am what sort of mother lets their child eat out of the garage when they have full plates of food." stated Kushina

"It wasn't your fault mom." said Naruto as he pulled his mom into a hug "If you could have been here you would have."

"It's the human fault for how they treated Naruto mom." said Seth "They were the ones who miss treated Naruto and did this to his apartment."

Neither Naruto nor Kushina said anything as Naruto pulled away before grabbing the few small items and anything else in his room which hadn't been destroyed which wasn't much.

"Come on let's get out of here." said Naruto as the three of them started to leave; Naruto didn't even try to lock the door he had no plan to return.

"No offense Naruto but your den sucks." said Seth

"That isn't my den…not anymore." stated Naruto

It was almost super time as all the Leaf ninja in combination with the remaining Sand ninjas moved to their defenses positions. There were not expecting any attacks until at least midnight but it never hurt to be ready.

"How are you here?" asked Neji as he stopped by at one of the many weapon center spread out thought out the Leaf.

"We got over a thousand kunai, five boxes of throwing stars and a dozen boxes of paper bombs." stated a jonnin

"Good." stated Neji as he noticed a large group of people moving through the streets away from the safety of the bunkers.

"What in the world?" asked the jonnin as the people marched past; it was a mix of people of all different ages. "Are they heading to the main gate?"

"I have to inform the Hokage." stated Neji as he ran toward the Hokage who was by the main gate looking over the defenses.

Lady Tsunade had changed out of her normal cloths into something more befitting the coming battle. A simple black jonnin jacket and ninja pants with her rank on her shoulder. Like all her ninjas she wore a strong but light body armor which could stop an average thrown kunai from going into the skin. Some of her ninjas had put small steal strips inside the cloths for extra protection.

"We can hold them here for as long as you need us to lady Hokage." Stated a jonnin as Tsunade nodded her head, as she walked down the line of jonnin, chunin and ANBU. The genin had been assigned the job of protecting the bunkers and running supplies/messages around the battlefield.

"Good." said Tsunade

"We will summon our summoning animals once they attack." said the jonnin

"They will not come." said Tsunade "I already tried summoning the slugs and they didn't come."

"What of the other nations?" asked the Jonnin as Tsunade shock her head, working together had been their only real hope against the demons and the other nations said they couldn't help; they had to take care of their own people. Tsunade hated them for that but then again she had done the same basic thing when the Sand fell.

"Lady Tsunade." stated Neji as he landed beside his leader

"What is it?" asked Tsunade as she spotted the mob of people marching toward the main gate.

"That." answered Neji

"I thought all the civilians where moved into the bunkers or to the area around the Hokage building?" asked the jonnin

"I think they want to surrender to the demons." answered Neji as Tsunade lowered her head a bit.

"I'll get some ninja to round them up and send them back." stated the Jonnin

"No." answered Tsunade as the ninjas looked at her "They want to surrender let them, no point defending those who don't want to be defended."

"Lady Hokage?" asked Jonnin

"Hopefully the demons will be spending more time taking care of them before they attack us." stated Tsunade as the gates opened allowing those who wanted to surrender to the demons to walk right out of the leaf village. The moment the last one walked through the gates where sealed again. Tsunade and the others watched as the villagers and refugees who wanted to leave walked down the road only to be greeted by demons who escorted them to be processed.

"How many do you think just left?" asked Tsunade

"Just under a hundred and fifty." stated Neji "No members of the ninja core."

"Out of a village of hundreds of thousands only a hundred and fifty left." stated Tsunade "I consider that good."

"I think most are just too afraid to leave Lady Tsunade." whispered Neji "They may want to but think we would stop them."

"I know." answered Tsunade

It was almost midnight as Naruto sat in the cell watching the clock; Adria had joined Sakura in the medical center to help make sure nothing happened to either one of them. The past few days had shock Naruto to his core, the villagers had turned on him just because he was a demon now. All the hate he had thought was gone was back and now it wasn't just him it was his family. Now he had wished he hadn't allowed his mom and brother to come with him to his apartment, it just seemed to make his mom sad and prove to his brother that humans where the monsters.

"What is wrong Naruto?" asked Minato as he sat down beside his son.

"Nothing." answered Naruto

"Your mom told me what happened." Stated Minato

"I really thought they had changed but they hadn't." said Naruto "They want to kill us even though we are trying to help."

"They are scared." Said Minato

"Being scared doesn't cover it, they know I would have died for them." said Naruto

"Would have?" asked Minato

"I never thought I would say this Dad, but at the moment I don't really care what happens to most of the villagers." said Naruto as his father lowered his head a bit "I care about what happens to my pack and my friends but about the people who torn my old place apart, who threw a bottle at me and who want to kill my family I don't care what happens to them. Let them become demons, so they can't hate me as much."

"You agree with what they doing?" asked Minato "Attacking the leaf and turning humans."

"No." said Naruto "Of course not, what they are doing is wrong and it needs to be stopped. However if we stopped the demons here, what future would we have here? Sooner or later we will have to go back to the demon world."

"I know." said Minato "I think I always known but it never hit home until Sakura explained the chances of turning back to human."

"It was a multiple of things." said Naruto "Seeing the villagers call for not only my death but my pack and then there where the people I saw in the mob."

"What do you mean?" asked Minato

"I knew some of them. Like the baker where I buy some bread, the guy who cuts my hair and then their was Sakura-chan mother." said Naruto as Minato eyes widened

"That is what troubled you when you came back isn't it?" asked Minato

"Ya…she was calling for the death of her own daughter." said Naruto as he shook his head "All because her daughter is a demon now."

"Have you told Sakura?" asked Minato

"No…it would hurt her too much." said Naruto as Minato nodded his head.

"I guess Namikaze foxes will hide the truth to protect their vixens." said Minato as he looked up at the clock. "Sakura will stay in that medical room until the end?"

"Ya she will just like even now if given the chance I would fight for the leaf till the end." said Naruto as he looked at the clock. "Five minutes…five minutes until they attack."

Outside the cell the minutes turned into hours as the Leaf/Sand ninjas though out the village where on edge waiting for midnight, the deadline for their surrender. By the main gate Neji lowered his head as he prayed for a moment not only for his safety but for Tenten and everyone else. Beside him Sai had pulled out his tanto blade. About midway between the southern gate and the Hokage building Hinata Hyuuga and the same team she had with since she was a genin stood on a rooftop ready to reinforce the front when needed.

"This is going to be a long night." stated Kiba "But at least we get to send those demons back to the hell hole that they are from."

"I don't believe it will be as fun as you hit it to be." said Shino calmly as Hinata simply looked toward the woods. "Wondering where Gamba is?"

Hinata's head snapped toward Shino wondering if she was that easy to read.

"Why would she? He is a demon." growled Kiba "Unless she wants to kill him."

Down in the lab Sakura was finishing packing the last sample of the transformation agent that had been purified from samples taken from her own blood as she was turning.

"There that is the last bit I can get." said Sakura as she held up the vile for Ino to look at before sealing it inside a scroll.

"Are you sure this is pure?" asked Ino

"There will be some differences between the sample and a pure one, since I had to use multiple samples taken from different stages of my transformation but it is the best we have." said Sakura "Now how do you plan to get this out of the Leaf, massager hawk?"

"Yes and no." said Ino "The sample we going to Kirigakure is heading by hawk while, the sample going to Kumogakure and the Shizune are being hand delivered."

"Who are you going to give that job too?" asked Sakura

"Who do you think?" asked Ino

"Lee and Guy." said Sakura "Only two people who could out run demons in a foot race."

"Ya." answered Ino as the clock starting beeping.

"Midnight." said Sakura

Outside the ringing of bells marked midnight, each bell ring filled the air finally on the twelfth ring everything fell silent. For what seemed like forever nothing happened then suddenly four massive expositions rocked the Leaf village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 The Fall Part 1**

The ground itself seamed to shake as four massive explosions rocked the Leaf village, the explosions where located half way between each of the four major gates. The explosions blew four potations of the wall apart opening gaps each around 25 yards wide.

"What happened?" asked Choji as he looked toward Shikamaru, the two of them stood in a command and control tower which had been set up on top of the Hokage tower.

"The team that got in must have planted bombs along the outer wall." stated Shikamaru

"If you knew why didn't we find it?" asked Choji

"We must have missed it, or they already have a team inside which planted it after we searched." stated Shikamaru

"How can you be so calm?" asked Choji "They already have holes in our defenses."

"Ones we figured and planned they would make, either by tunnels or by some other means and that had happened." explained Shikamaru as he turned to the Hokage.

"Give the order." ordered Tsunade as four chunin behind them started to use spot lights which had metal flaps in front of the light to send messages. They would send the messages toward the front using flashes of light in a code which could easily be translated. This cut down the time that orders could be sent out and on the battlefield time meant lives.

At the command center near the front gate, Sai was already sending the ninjas to defend the two closest opening.

'Alright I need group four and six to move to section to the right and send group five and seven to the left." ordered Sai "Get another ten teams from the reserves, and make sure you hold that line."

"Yes, sir." stated Konohamaru Sarutobi as he moved out as another jonnin ran up.

"What is it?" asked Sai

"Sir, the enemy hasn't launched any attacks though the gaps." Stated the jonnin "and Karin reports that she hasn't sensed any movement of the enemies lines."

"That doesn't make sense." said Neji as he activated his Byakugan "She is right they are not moving, in fact most are just sitting there."

"What are they up to?" asked Sai

Outside the walls Gamba stood along with several leaders from the different races on a small hill overlooking the Leaf village, they had all come to see the capture of biggest prize in the human world. The smoke from the bombers was already clearing as about half of the Leaf ninja reserved forces moved from their positions to fill the hole in the line.

"Everything is going according to plan." hissed the high chancellor Val as he held a plate of food in his hands. Most of the delectation of demon leaders had either plates of food or glasses of wine in their hands as they acted like it was just some dinner party with a live show. Only Gamba and the representative of the foxes Malik seemed concerned.

"The humans have no idea what our real plan is. Don't you agree Gamba?" stated Val with grin as he swallowed the live mouse eating it like a human would eat a potato chip. Gamba could see the mouse still moving as it traveled down Val's throat.

"I don't care if they see it coming or not, what matters is the number of people we get out without harming them." said Gamba

"You really do care about these weakling humans." stated Val

"They are the future of our races." stated Gamba

"Until they are demons they are nothing more than weaklings that need to be rounded up and if that means a few must die then so be it." stated Val "I would think the son of the commander at the battle of Keb would have a little more stomach for war."

"There is a difference and I am not my father or my grandfather for that matter." growled Gamba as he tried not to remember the stories from what he had named the massacre at Keb, not that he would call his father's signature victory what it was in front of his mother or her supporters.

"I can see that." laughed Val as he slithered away.

"_Please be safe Hinata." _Thought Gamba as he looked toward the Leaf, second part of their plan was going to begin.

Near the middle of the village Kida was biting at the bit to go and fight the demons which he was sure was currently attacking the holes in the wall.

"I will kill any demon I see." stated Kiba with a smile "Maybe we will run into that prince."

"I hope not." said Hinata without realizing what she was saying.

"What why not?" asked Kiba as he looked at the woman he loves.

"I think you know the answer to that Kiba." stated Shino

"He is a fucking demon." stated Kiba "He needs to be killed."

Before anyone could responded the house next door exploded causing the three of them to be thrown back by the explosion. All over the leaf houses where exploding, all of them the same distance between the outer wall and the Hokage building. Up in the command center Shikamaru and the other commanders were confused as they watched the smoke rise.

"What are they up too?" asked Shikamaru as he looked toward the nearest destroyed building. It had been blown in such a way to cause almost nothing to fall inward everything was thrown out causing the area to become clear. His eyes widened as out of the smoke appeared a creature he had only seen in the books provided by Itachi and Sakura. There standing on two legs removing dirt with their pair of hands making the opening bigger, was a deep solid red demon ant.

"It's a tunnel." said Choji before smiling "Perfect they are right in front of our reinforcements and those tunnels are a bottle neck we can hold them."

"We sent most of our forces to fill the holes they blew in the walls." stated Shikamaru "The forces there can only slow them down and if we send forces to stop them from coming in the tunnels then they will just come in through the openings in the walls, either way they get into the village."

"Order all forces back from the wall form a new line of defense around the tunnels." ordered Tsunade as Choji and a few of the other ninjas looked at her.

"That is what I recommend as well." stated Shikamaru "If we try to hold the wall most of our forces will have to fight enemies in front of them and behind them. They will be overrun within half an hour; it would also cut about three quarters of our forces from the villagers. Either way the demons have entered the village at least if we fall back then we have our forces not having to fight an enemy behind them."

"I get it." said Choji as the order was sent.

"Shikamaru send the order for the operation to begin." ordered Tsunade

"What operation?" asked Choji

"The operation that will save the Leaf." stated Shikamaru

Underground the blast caused by the exploding houses which opened up the tunnels rocked even the ANBU base under the Hokage building.

"What was that?" asked Ino

"I think you know what it is." said Sakura as she wrote down the last theory she had about the transformation process. "There that is the last idea I have."

"Are you sure?" asked Ino

"No…I could think of something five minutes from now but by then the demons may be storming the base and this needs to get out of here." explained Sakura as she looked at her best friend with her demon fox eyes. "What group are you leaving in? I am sure you are going to be one of the first out."

"No. I am list among the last group that is planned to get out of the leaf." Explained Ino

"Why? Your one of the best ninjas." asked Adria "Aren't you?"

"I like to think I am and that is the problem, according to Tsunade and Shikamaru agrees I would likely be one of the people they would be after." said Ino with a sigh "If I get away too early then they will start looking for me and there for draw attention to people leaving the village. I am a living decoy."

"Sorry." said Sakura

"Don't be, at least I have a chance to make it out most a lot of people in the bunkers aren't even on the list." said Ino "Come on I'll take you back to your room and then get this out of the village."

"Thanks." said Sakura before she pulled Ino into a hug "And good luck."

"Thanks forehead if I do end up a demon first I hope I am with Sai second I hope it's a fox like you." said Ino

"I hope you get to decide that for yourself." answered Sakura

"Well I think I would show you off as a fox." laughed Sakura "But a cat or wolf wouldn't bad either, just not an ant or a snake. I couldn't stand that."

"I am with you there." said Sakura as the three of them walked out.

Outside things where not as calm as it was in the bunkers, Hinata and her team had been the closest to the tunnel entrees being on the roof next to the building they had blown up and where now just getting back on their feet. Hinata held her hand to her forehead as she stumbled around on the rooftop a bit as the world came back into focus.

"Hinata we need to move." yelled Kiba's voice as Hinata put her hand on the remains of the building to steady herself. Finally her eyes adjusted as she looked down the side of the building to see several demons pushing out of the spot where the house used to be. She looked around to see Shino pinned under a piece of wall which had flown up and landed on the rooftop.

"We need to get Shino out first." stated Hinata as she, Kiba and Akamaru moved to their friend side.

"Leave me." said Shino under the piece of roof.

"Never." stated Hinata as the sound of battle began to be heard coming from the street below.

"One three…one…two…three." said Kiba as together they free Shino, when he was free they could now see how hurt he really was. His leg was bad, blood was pouring out and a white bone was sticking out from the flesh.

"We need to get him to the medics." Stated Hinata

"Akamaru can carry him." said Kiba

"You need to leave me." said Shino as he looked past Hinata. "They are here."

"What?" asked Hinata as she turned around to see a figure standing on edge of the roof nearest to the tunnel opening. It was a tiger with deep orange fur and black strips forming a pattern all its own. A strip of white fur ran down his chest. His deep blue eyes locked on Hinata; there was something familiar about the tiger.

"Is that Gamba?" asked Kiba

"No, I am a member of his royal guard sent to get Hinata." explained the tiger as he changed into a human form. Including a black robe that caused Hinata's hair to stand on end as she remembered attacking him before only his eyes where different and he didn't have metal rods in his body.

"Pain." stated Hinata

"No my name is Yahiko, you met the demon clone body controlled by Nagato." explained Yahiko "Now if you surrender we will get your friend to a medic."

"Kiba take Shino and get out of here." stated Hinata as she stood between Yahiko and her team.

"What?" asked Kiba "I will not leave you!"

"It's the only chance, he wants me and if I try to fall back with you he will just follow I can buy you time." explained Hinata "Now go."

"Never." yelled Kiba

"Do it!" yelled Hinata with such force it took Kiba aback. "Go now, I'll be right behind you."

"You better." said Kiba as Akamaru took off carrying Shino with Kiba following.

"So are you going to fight me?" asked Yahiko "Because I will gladly not go after them if you surrender."

"I never surrender." said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan and got into a stance.

"Can you just surrender I know you say Gamba's name in your sleep." said Yahiko as Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"You have been following me." growled Hinata

"The Prince ordered me to keep you safe and capture you." explained Yahiko "He cares about you."

"He just wants a member of his harem, another trophy on the wall." stated Hinata as blue chakra danced around her.

"You just don't get it do you?" asked Yahiko as he rubbed his eyes only to have Hinata launch an attack.

"Eight trigrams thirty-two palms." stated Hinata as she tried to shut down the chakra network inside Yahiko. As she jumped back after hitting the chakra points on Yahiko, her eyes widened as she saw all the chakra points she had shut down start moving again. The flow of chakra was as strong as ever.

"Surpised?" asked Yahiko

"How?" asked Hinata

"Your gentle fist style works but putting your own chakra inside a person shutting down their chakra network." explained Yahiko "Demon chakra is stronger than human chakra, now if you had demon chakra I would be in trouble but not right now."

"Crap." said Hinata as Yahiko ran though hand signs. The next thing Hinata knew rain started to fall on the rooftop. The rain picked up to form a downpour before finally each raindrop felt like being stung by a bee. Hinata almost fell to her knees placing her hand on her knees just to stay up under the attack.

"Amazing no one has been able to stand while I use this." stated Yahiko as the rain poured down. "Then again if I wanted to I could turn this into acid rain and kill you in an instant."

"Take this." stated Hinata as Yahiko's eyes widened as Hinata ran toward him. Each step toward him caused the rain to hurt more until every drop hitting her skin felt like a punch to the gut. Her skin was turning red from the hits but she kept coming. Had no time to react as Hinata jumped into the air before delivering a round house kick to Yahiko's head sending him flying off the roof breaking the justu. The rain stopped instantly as Hinata caught her breath, she turned to leave only to come face to face with Yahiko, blood ran down from his mouth.

"Nicely done." said Yahiko as he punched Hinata across the face sending her to the ground knocked out. For a moment Yahiko just stood over Hinata rubbing his jaw where Hinata had hit him. "Good thing your tough, a future Queen will need to be."

Under the Hokage building a group of ninjas most of them were up and coming ninjas in the core. Most where jonnin with only a hand full of highly trained chunin. Most were wondering why they hadn't been assigned combat positions.

"Attention." yelled Lee as Captain Yamato stood before the almost fifty members of the Leaf ninja core.

"As you well know the Leaf village is under attack." stated the former leader of team seven "The Leaf village will fall tonight."

That statement got everyone's attention.

"Our mission is to make sure that the spirit of the Leaf carries on." stated Yamanto "In a couple of moments we will head out and leave the village behind. We will be the first unit in a resistance that will fight the demons and retake our world. Now most of the people you know, your loved ones your family will not escape this night but we will carry on in their name we are the guardians of the spirit of fire. Now move out for every moment we spend here talking we aren't getting another person out of the Leaf."

With that the Leaf ninjas moved into the maze of underground tunnels which where the remains of old underground rivers which had turned into a sewer systems until it had been replaced with a modern one over twenty years ago.

"Nice speech don't you think?" asked Ino as she walked up to Lee and Guy.

"It was youthful but I feel we should stand and fight." stated Lee

"We can't just think of the Leaf, humanity itself is at stake. We may fall but our sacrifice may save humanity." said Ino as she held two small scrolls. "You know your orders?"

"Yes, I am to take one of the scrolls to Kakashi sensei and Guy sensei takes it to Lightening country." Said Lee "Guy sensei should meet Kakashi sensei together they can organize together better."

"Shikamaru wants it compartmentalized." explained Ino "Kakashi is in charge, followed by Yamanto and Guy. Having two commanders together means one hit will take them out. Besides Lightening country will listen to Guy more then you Lee."

"I understand." stated Lee as he turned to his sensei with tears in his eyes "Good luck Sensei."

"May your youthfulness shine." stated Guy with his own tears running down his face as the two of them took off down separate tunnels.

"God, if I become a demon please don't let them become the same...I don't think I could stand millions of years with them." said Ino as she walked away as the first group of villagers came in.

Outside the walls of the Leaf village Gamba watched as the ninjas formed a new defense line around the area where the tunnels had come up. The ninjas had abandoned their defenses along the outer wall and now the ninjas where blowing up their own buildings making a makeshift wall around the inner part of the village.

"They are acting just as we believed they would." Laughed the wolf leader Caden as he looked toward the main gate where they were just bringing the first batch of captured prisoners to be processed. "If everything goes right then we will have the village within three hours."

"You forget that they pulled almost all of their forces back and they are moving faster than you thought." stated Gamba

"So what?" asked Caden

"Underestimating your enemy can be fatal." explained Gamba

"You think we will lose?" asked Caden

"No but it may not be as essay as you think." explained Gamba "Remember the Sand was suppose to be easy and that cost everyone dearly."

"Maybe I did underestimate the humans." said Caden "But I don't think so."

"I guess we will find out in time." said Gamba as Fay walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My prince Yahiko is back and he brought her." said Fay as Gamba placed his glass of water on the nearest table before moving off, a move which didn't go unnoticed by the other representatives of the demon feline kingdom Vachan.

"Where is she?" asked Gamba as the two of them went down to where some of the humans where being processed. Gamba's silted blue eyes widened as he spotted Hinata knocked out on the ground, she had a few cuts on her from the explosion and her skin was red from being hit from Yahiko's attack. Gamba knelt down beside Hinata moving some of her hair from her face.

"What the hell happened, Yahiko I ordered her to be brought in safely." growled Gamba as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Yahiko by some of the fur around his neck.

"I tried my prince but Hinata put up one hell of a fight." said Yahiko as Gamba let go "She is a ninja after all and a strong one at that."

"Sorry Yahiko I shouldn't have grabbed you." said Gamba as he turned back to Hinata. "It's just…."

"My Prince If I saw Konan in the state Hinata is in now I would be doing the same thing. I should have tried better to bring her in unhurt." said Yahiko

"No…you did good." said Gamba as he smiled at Hinata "I hope she forgives me for what I must do."

"Sir, you should know when I watched after her, she said your name in her sleep." said Yahiko as Gamba smiled a bit and rested his hand on Hinata's check. She unconsciously moved toward Gamba's hand. "I think you have a real future queen on your hands."

"That is if she takes me." said Gamba as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

"I'll walk her though processing and make sure she becomes a lioness." said Fay

"I don't want her waking up in some cold unfeeling transformation room." said Gamba "Take her to the palace place her in her own room."

"Inside the harem?" asked Fay

"Sadly it is probably the safest place from my mother at the moment." said Gamba as he remembered the traditions stating that the king or prince can choose whomever they want for their harem and they are welcomed for as long as the king or prince wants them not even the queen can remove them. "If she is at another room outside of the harem then my mom can order her death."

"I will stay in the harem with her and keep the others away." said Fay "Those weaklings are scared of me anyhow."

"Thank you." said Gamba

"The way we see it we are only helping the future king and very possible our future queen." said Fay

**Well Hinata has been captured and is on her way to be turned. I hope you liked this chapter and the first part of the battle for the Leaf. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 The Fall Part 2**

Tsunade looked out over the battlefield the Leaf ninjas had fallen back to a single makeshift defense line, they had already gave up half of the village but most of the army was still intact. Retreating ANBU had destroyed buildings which had taken months to build after Pain's attack was now being blown up to slow down the advance of a new much stronger army. She had to give credit to the ANBU demolish teams, they were dropping buildings right in the middle of the road in front of the advancing demon army.

"Why don't they use the rooftops?" asked Choji "I mean I can understand why snakes and ants can't but what about the others?"

"According to Naruto, they can but they like to so they don't focus their training on that." explained Tsunade "At the moment that is saving us by slowing them down."

"Lady Hokage. All the bunkers are full but we still have civilian's outside." stated a ninja

"Order them to move into the basement of the Hokage building and anywhere these they can find, use ANBU bases if you must." ordered Tsunade as another building fell as the Leaf ninjas finished making a makeshift wall of destroyed buildings.

Down in the ANBU base the Namikaze pack sat in the cell, Naruto had been surprised when Sakura had returned so early but judging from the fact the number of guards standing on the other side of the reinforced glass had dropped from eight guards to only three they didn't have enough guards to assign some to both Sakura and them. They had no idea what was going on but the sounds of explosions could be heard even without the use of the better hearing of demon ears.

"What do you think is happening up there?" asked Adria

"Depends on which side you are on, either something very bad or something very good." explained Naruto

"I just hope our friends are safe." said Sakura as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as the two of them sat with their backs to the wall just watching the clock and noting that each explosion was closer then the last meaning the demon army was coming closer.

Outside the Hospital Ino had been drafted into the medical core she had left years ago. The number of wounded where rising, most from bits or claw marks. They were treating people outside of the hospital since it was already full. Ino had already healed dozens of wounds when Akamaru appeared with a wounded Shino on his back.

"We need a doctor here!" yelled Kiba

"Kiba over here." yelled Ino as her friend moved toward her.

"What happened to you?" asked Ino as she and Kiba helped Shino off the dog and onto a makeshift bed.

"He was pinned under a piece of roof, Hinata and I got it off him." said Kiba as he turned and looked back "She should have been here by now."

"Why wasn't she with you?" asked Ino as she started to treat Shino's wound.

"A demon appeared and Hinata stayed behind to buy time." said Kiba "I shouldn't have let her stay."

"I am sure Hinata is fine." said Ino

"Hinata Hyuuga?" asked a nearby Chunin

"Ya." said Kiba "Have you seen her?"

"Ya I saw one of the tigers was carrying her away." said the chunin as Kiba's eyes widened before he started cursing.

"I am sorry Kiba." said Ino

"They took her…it had to be that fucking demon Gamba." growled Kiba

"Maybe it is for the best." said Shino weakly as he joined the conversation.

"How could you say that?" snapped Kiba at one of his closest friends.

"You could see it in her eyes, she likes Gamba maybe even loves him." said Shino

"How, they just meet?" asked Kiba

"Love at first sight, possible." said Shino

"He is a fucking demon, she is a human." snapped Kiba

"I don't think that will be a problem for much longer." said Shino as Kiba showed his sharpened canine teeth.

"As much as I would love to talk I need you to stop moving and get those freaky bugs away from me." said Ino as she tried to heal the wound even as Shino's bugs crawled up and down his leg.

"Sorry, they are stopping the blood from flowing out." explained Shino as he ordered the bugs to pull back so Ino could heal the wound.

Miles away Sai was ordering his unites around trying to hold the line; they had only four things going for them. First the demons wanted them taken alive, second the humans had more range weapons such as kunai and throwing stars. Third the Leaf ninjas knew the location and lastly most of them still held on hope, these where the ninjas who had fought Pain, defeated the Akatsuki and helped win the greatest war in history. The younger members felt as if they couldn't lose, something their commanders knew was the likely outcome.

"Sir we lost another team to the right!" yelled Konohamaru

"Alright move three squads from the reserve to fill that spot." ordered Sai as he looked toward the map, who would have thought that a bakery would be key to their defense, if the demons took that building then they could move in and cut off though their defenses and they would have almost a clean shot to the Hokage building "If we

"Sir we only have two teams in reserve." stated Konohamaru

"I'll take the team." offered Neji "We have to hold."

"Good luck." said Sai as Neji headed out along with a team of ninjas including Tenten to hold that position.

"Sai we have a problem." stated Karin as she ran up to the commander, on some level Sai wished he was doing more fighting but at the moment his experience was needed here.

"What now?" asked Sai

"There are some chakra signatures I know who are out there." explained Karin "Most are just ones I know from Earth country but most importantly I sense Sasuke's chakra."

"What are you sure?" asked Sai as he hoped Karin was mistaken.

"I know that chakra anywhere, even if his chakra is now demon I know he is there." stated Karin "He is coming right toward us."

"Crap." said Sai

Only half a mile away from the forward command center the lines where near their breaking point as Neji along with his team arrived. Demons where nearing a key part in the line. Neji could make out several members of the ninja core being taken behind enemy lines.

"Tenten can you take the left I'll take care of the right?" asked Neji

"I will stop them in their tracks." said Tenten as she pulled two scrolls holding them between her fingers.

Tenten moved to the left only to find a part of the wall which had been made by dropping buildings in the middle of the road had all but been moved. Her eyes widened as she saw these horrible creatures with multiple legs and arms moving giant pieces of wood like it was nothing.

"Sir we have to fall back!" yelled a nearby chunin to another commander only to be suddenly pulled into the earth by some unseen justu.

"What do we do, Tenten?" asked her squad mate

"Cover me." ordered Tenten as she bit her thumb and ran it across the scrolls before throwing them into the air. She jumped up as the scrolls open up around her; she instantly knew where to place her hands and which weapons would come out. She looked down range as time itself seamed to slow down as she picked her first target a bear pulling several bonded of her fellow ninjas She placed her hand on a seal as an throwing ax appeared in a small puff. She threw the ax with such force that it could go though lime stone rock four inches thick and so accurate that she could cut off the wings from a moving fly while leaving the body intact. The bear had no idea what was happening before the ax passed cleanly though her neck lobbing off her head. The nearby demon's eyes widened but it was too late as a kunai went though his eye and out the back of his skull. Tenten smiled as she threw weapons as fast as she could every weapon found its mark as she channeled chakra into her eyes, one of the tricks Neji had taught her, while it didn't give her Byakugan eyes it did help improve her sight just like chakra in the arms made each throw faster and stronger. She was killing or maiming with each blow after ten hits she turned to take down her first demon ant. She threw a kunai aiming for the neck only to have the kunai bounce off its hardened skin. Tenten's eyes widened as she threw another weapon this time at its eye, the kunai went in only the ant reacted as if nothing happened it just kept working with a kunai in its eye. Tenten moved on hitting a snake but like the ant the snake's natural scale armor protected it from harm. She landed on the ground breathing hard as the empty scrolls fell around her.

"Nicely done." said her teammate as he pumped his fist like a little kid who had just seen his team score the winning goal in a game of soccer.

"It isn't enough." said Tenten as she looked toward the bakery where the man she loves was fighting, like almost every other building near the fighting it was on fire.

Back near the command center Sai closed his eyes as he waited.

"How long?" asked Sai

"Thirty seconds." answered Karin as Sai pulled his tanto a second later part of the makeshift wall of downed buildings exploded, sending shards of broken glass and wood flying up. For a moment everything seemed to stop as a dark figure appeared in the smoke. Sai didn't need to be told who it was; the pure black scales matched his heart. A chidori danced in his right hand as he turned his gaze toward Sai, Karin and the other handful of ninjas gathered.

"Ah…I was hoping to run into Naruto by now but you will do." said Sasuke as he slithered forward.

"You will find that I will end you here and now." stated Sai as he formed a hand sign as several dozen small inc birds came flying out of the sky from all different angles. Sasuke didn't even try to dodge as the birds hit Sasuke and exploded in a giant fireball.

For a moment the other ninjas smiled before dozens of Chidori Senbon came flying out of the smoke, Sai was the only one who managed to get out of way as the needles pinned his fellow ninjas against either the wall or the ground. Sasuke aimed the needles so that they would cause massive amounts of pain while limiting the chances of death. Sai stood back up as he looked toward Sasuke.

"Sai…you should realize by now the original is always better then a knock off." stated Sasuke with a sick grin on his face.

Up on top of the Hokage building Tsunade was looking out over the battlefield, even from this position it was clear that the defense line was barely holding on. Everyone could know hear the sound of battle grow ever loader.

"Shikamaru what is the status of the operation?" asked Tsunade

"I just sent Choji down to take the seventh group out. Thank you for letting me get him out of here." Explained Shikamaru

"At least I was able to get out some of Naruto's friends and Choji knows how to live off the land, he may like his chips and sugar but he knows how to planet crops without it being found by the enemy." said Tsunade "Without food our forces will not last long. I just wish I could get everyone out."

"Lady Tsunade the west flank is collapsing." stated a chunin as Tsunade and Shikamaru looked to the west to see the line was bulging in toward the Hokage building. The northern front which was bending almost as bad as the west it wouldn't be long until they fell.

"If those lines break then the demons will be able to move in behind our lines and that will be the end here and now." stated Shikamaru

"Order everyone to do a fighting retreat to within a one mile radius of the Hokage building; we will flood the area with our forces." stated Tsunade

"It will take away all ability to move away from our forces." explained Shikamaru

"Do it." ordered Tsunade as the order went out. "Whoever is their battle planner is good."

"I know who their battle planning is." stated Shikamaru as Tsunade looked at him "Only one person I know can pull something like this off. She knows me and what moves I would pull."

"You think? It's her?" asked Tsunade as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes, either it is her directing it or her plan." explained Shikamaru as he looked out toward the demon lines "I would bet that Temari is directing this battle."

"Then you know what moves she would pull against you and counter it." stated Tsunade as Shikamaru shock his head.

"Doesn't matter if I know how to counter it, resources matter and she has more of them." explained Shikamaru "I could counter her moves if we had the same resources but she has more unites who are on average stronger. I can't counter her moves; I can only slow her down."

"Does she know about the tunnels?" asked Tsunade

"Not the ones we are using but she knows what my general plans are and if that means we may have to sacrifice a group or two to keep her looking where we want her too." stated Shikamaru as Tsunade lowered her head.

"Get a group of civilians together and send them down one of the ANBU tunnels." said Tsunade

Outside the Leaf village the first group of ninjas lead by Yamanto reached the end of the old underground river as it reached the surface in the form of small waterfall less than three feet off the ground coming out of a side of small hill.

"I don't see anything." Said Yamanto

"Let me check." said a Hyuuga as he activated his Byakugan "We are less than a hundred yards behind their lines but the way ahead is clear."

"Then we have a way out." said Yamanto "Let's move out."

From different tunnels located all over the Leaf village groups of Ninjas and highly skilled civilians where escaping and leaving the Leaf village to its fate.

Almost a hundred miles away Kakashi and Shizune stood on top of a large cliff overlooking the ocean. Down below their feet was the resistance base they had set up in a cave behind a large waterfall. In the distance they could make out the lights of wave country only it wasn't lights from electrical lights but fires from the wave villagers trying to fight back against the demons.

"Is this what is happening to the Leaf?" asked Shizune

"It's probably worst." explained Kakashi "Which means our job is about to begin."

Meanwhile underground a group of civilians led by some chunin walked ran down an ANBU tunnel as they headed toward what they believed would be an exit and freedom. They had no idea that they were being sent down a tunnel that the Shikamaru knew that Temari and likely the demons themselves knew about.

"I can't believe they are evacuating the village." said a genin as he ran beside his family.

"Lady Tsunade is protecting the people first." said his mother as the chunin in front of opened the tunnel. What greeted them was the smiling face of a demon bear.

"Hello." stated the bear as he was flanked by two other demon bears. The chunin's didn't even time to pull their weapons before they were attacked. The villagers tried to run away only to find the tunnel blown up by their own forces they had been sacrificed to provide cover for others to retreat.

Elsewhere in one of the ANBU bases which had been top secret for years was now being used as bunkers as civilians crammed down the hallways, filling every room. The ANBU had all but left the base to join the fight or to leave the village in the groups that where still leaving the village. Halls which where once filled with ANBU now had a max of two per floor and most of the ninja force in the base was genin. The villagers passed by a room unaware that on the other side.

"Move along." said the genin by the front door as people moved past the door.

"Young man?" said an older woman with a walker in hand. "I can't go any further."

"Ummm…." said the genin as he tried to think of a place to put this old woman.

"Why not in here?" asked her grandson as he opened the door to see three ANBU guards standing facing six demon foxes located behind glass. Instantly someone screamed causing everyone on the floor to look toward the door.

"Demons!" screamed the woman as Naruto and the Namikaze pack looked toward the door.

"Seal that door." ordered the ANBU but the villagers didn't listen as they stormed the room. They wanted demon blood and didn't care who got in their way.

"Kill the demons!" yelled the villagers as they overpowered the ANBU with pure numbers. Inside the room Kushina had pushed Seth and Adria behind her with her claws and teeth ready. Naruto had pushed Sakura behind him even though both where at the ready. Minato stood beside his eldest son ready to fight if needed. The villagers kept trying to get into the cell but Minato's seal prevented them from opening the door until the door leading out of the room was closed.

"Damn humans." growled Seth as the villagers finally figured out they had to close one door in order to open the other. They opened the door and for a moment a large man stood in the doorway holding a kunai he had taken off an ANBU.

"I would stand down if I were you. Don't make me do this." growled Naruto as the man charged across the room followed a second later by another man armed with what looked like a wooden table leg. Sakura's eyes widened as it happened almost too fast for even her to follow. In one quick move blood spilled over the wall as the villager fell to the ground with his throat cut open, blood dripped off Naruto's black claws, Minato claws where slightly less bloody but still had blood on them as the second villager lost his right arm to Minato's claws. The blood lost was too much as the second attacker fell down dead his blood joining the others on the floor. The villagers seamed surprise at how fast Naruto and Minato had moved, Sakura was more surprised that they had killed both of them. The 4th Hokage and Naruto had just killed two people who they had been sworn for so long to protect.

"Take one step near my pack and I will kill you." growled Naruto as a massive amount of red chakra danced around him. All his twelve tails where covered with red chakra and he looked downright scary. The same thing was happening to Minato, as both of them protected the rest of the pack. The Villagers turned and ran out of the room followed in short order by the ANBU leaving only a single black haired man standing there.

"I told you to run." growled Naruto as suddenly the man started clapping.

"Looks like your time away has helped you realize the truth." said the man as his black hair turned orange. "These aren't your people anymore, Naruto on some levels they never where."

"Kado?" asked Minato as the man turned into a nine tailed demon fox. "What are you doing here?"

"A rescue mission, if you want to call it that." laughed Kado "Are you ready to go where you belong?"

"How, the place is crawling with humans?" asked Seth

"I've already taken care of that." said Kado as he placed his hand on the ground as a small seal began to glow, forming a circle around Kado.

"A transportation seal." stated Minato

"So are you ready to go join the rest of the army?" asked Kado as the Namikaze pack looked at each other, as Seth all but ran to get on the seal.

"I am ready to get out of here." said Adria as she looked at her parents, older brother and Sakura. "I hate to say it but they don't want our help."

"I love the Leaf." said Kushina as looked at the ground for a second before looking at Minato "But I don't think this is the same place anymore, Minato. This isn't home anymore."

Minato simply nodded his head as everyone turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Apart from our friends I have nothing here." Said Sakura she grabbed her things as all eyes turned on Naruto who was looking at his blood covered hand, for once it belonged not to himself or an enemy on the battlefield but to villager who had made his life hell at home. Sakura could tell this was possibly the hardest thing Naruto ever had to decide. His family, his pack and her on one side and the village he had worked so hard to gain respect in.

"Let's go." answered Naruto as he grabbed his own thing and stepping over the bodies of the two villagers all six of them joined Kado on the transportation seal only to disappear outside of the Leaf village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some may be upset about what I did to Naruto having him turn his back on the Leaf. I debated for a long time if I should have him do that but I settled on the fact that if Naruto is willing to die to protect his friends from harm he would do almost anything to protect his family. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 The Fall Part 3**

The sky was filled with smoke and fire filled the night sky over the Leaf, Naruto Namikaze sat on top of a large stone on top of a hill overlooking the village. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what angle the demons where playing. They hadn't restrained him or his pack and while he was getting some dirty looks from people most of them where smiling and thanking them on a job well done. What that job was he wasn't aware of, however whatever it was it probably wasn't good.

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as she sat down beside him, the rest of his family was getting something to eat.

"Strangely well." answered Sakura as both of them looked out over the burning Leaf village "It is strange I feel sorry for them but yet I don't."

"Kind of feels like they deserve it?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"Ya." answered Sakura "I just want our friends to make it out safe but…."

"On some level you want them to be demons?" asked Naruto

"I would admit it would be nice if our friends are demons since we could still talk to them." Said Sakura "But I can understand why they would want to remain human."

"This is wrong." said Naruto as the flames went up higher as he watched his old apartment complex fall down.

"What is wrong?" asked Sakura

"There has to be a way to save humanity and the demons." said Naruto

"You still want to save the Leaf?" asked Sakura as she wondered how he could say that after everything the villagers had done and how he killed a villager to protect his pack.

"The Leaf no…humanity yes." answered Naruto "How many humans need to be turned to bring the races back?"

"We are talking about nine demon races." said Sakura "I would have to say most but I would have to see internal numbers to come up with a number."

"But not all." said Naruto "Maybe we can save humanity if not the Leaf."

"I think they will want as many humans as they can get so that they can save the race, they will take every human they find." stated Sakura "I don't think they will talked out of getting them."

"Then maybe we shouldn't talk them out of it." said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"I will have to talk it over with my Dad but it may just be possible." said Naruto as a scream filled the air as Naruto and Sakura turned their heads a bit to see humans being taken toward the transportation seal before the place where they would lose their humanity.

"Do you see anyone you know?" asked Sakura

"A few faces but no names." stated Naruto "Either they have already been processed or they are still in the village."

"Or they made it out." whispered Sakura

"Maybe, but let's not tell the commanders about that." whispered Naruto back as Sakura placed her head on Naruto's shoulder as they watched the final moments of the Leaf village come.

The Leaf village was in a state of panic as the forces which had spent so long defending the village were pulling back to an area just over a mile radius from the Hokage building. The entire area was filled with ninjas some wounded but most ready to fight. In the mass of people stood Tenten as she looked around for any sight of Neji but she couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder as she spun around to see Neji standing there with a deep cut on his forehead.

"Neji." said Tenten as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were taken?"

"I almost was." said Neji as he just held her close, they were pulled apart when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sai standing there with blood running down his leg.

"Looks like you had trouble too." said Tenten

**Flashback**

Sai was thrown back against the remains of a wall; blood was running down his leg from a near miss against one of Sasuke's attack.

"You know I have orders to bring you in alive but I can always make a mistake." Laughed Sasuke as his tail moved in front of him, he took a position which looked a lot like a snake a person sees in the woods. The rattle on the tip of Sasuke's tail was rocking filling the air with a semi creepy sound.

"If I go down I will take you with me." stated Sai

"Like you could harm me, when I was human you stood some chance but now." laughed Sasuke "You might as well try to stop a thunderstorm with a kunai."

Sai was about to charge Sasuke when suddenly four giant rock walls shot up around Sasuke before a fifth came over the top forming a box trapping Sasuke inside.

"Sai run." ordered Karin as Sai looked toward the wall to see Karin with a Chidori Senbon needle in her shoulder however she was still forming a hand sign. For a moment Sai just looked at her "I can't keep him in there for long."

"Thank you." said Sai as he ran back to where the ninjas where going to make their last stand.

**End Flashback**

"Yes, run in with Sasuke and you two need to report to the Hokage tower." ordered Sai as he wondered what happened with Karin and the others who were pinned. He didn't know why but Sasuke didn't seem to go after Sai after he made his escape.

"Why?" asked Neji

"You two are getting out of here." stated Sai

"What about you?" asked Tenten

'I will just be a hindrance on this leg." stated Sai "I am staying to give you time to escape. Now get going the more time you stand here talking the less likely you are to get out of here."

"Thank you Sai." said Tenten as she hugged her friend goodbye.

The Leaf forces where still falling back into their last defense line, ANBU demolition teams where the last to fall back blowing up buildings as they moved down. An ANBU team had just finished blowing up a building in front of the advancing army. They were moving on to the next target to exploded when they spotted a group of maybe a dozen people sitting inside a bar drinking.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled the ANBU into the bar

"Having some fun before the end come." answered one of the women at the bar as she downed an entire bottle of Shake at once.

"Come on leave them for demons." said the ANBU as they moved off leaving the people to their drinks as the demons came closer.

At the main Gate demon commanders stood where only a few hours ago the Leaf commanders stood, they looking over a map of the Leaf village. Large portions of the map had marks on it where the demons had cleared out any human fighters and had total control over the area.

"How are we doing?" asked a voice well known to the people of the Leaf village as Temari walked up in her human form.

"Why do you want to look like a human?" asked a wolf "You shame your new race by walking in human form."

"The man I love is out there and I want him to be the first to see me as a demon." explained Temari "Now I ask again how are we doing?"

"We have taken over almost two thirds of the village." stated a snake

"But the humans have now have amassed in a single area and they are holding on to that tight." stated a horse "They are stopping us from advancing."

"As I figured they would." said Temari

"If you are so smart then how do we break their defenses?" asked a horse

"Simple they have too many people in a single area, to take them on regularly. The Leaf and Sand forces will fight as long as they can." said Temari "All we can do is shortening that time."

"How so?" asked a Bear

"We take away their hope." stated Temari "Hope is one of the most powerful things a human or a demon can have. Once hope is gone a massive blow will win."

"How can they still have hope we are crushing them." stated a snake

"Hope is wasted on the hopeless." laughed a horse

"If you let us send in Sasuke again we could crush the humans." stated Snake commander

"Sasuke has too much history with the Leaf; he would kill people who we want." explained Temari "The humans he did brought in where almost killed. Has any humans gotten out?"

"No, we have caught all humans escaping." stated the horse

"The tracking wolves?" asked Temari

"Nothing." stated the wolf

"Are you sure, because Shikamaru would have a way out apart from those ANBU tunnels." stated Temari

"Nothing." stated the wolf

"Could they be too deep to hear?" asked a horse

"They would have to be very deep underground and from the reports state our scouts can hear nothing but water." stated the wolf as Temari rested her hand under her chin

"Alright then." stated Temari as she looked toward the Hokage building her eyes locking on the small figures on top of the building, she could just make out a figure who she was almost certain was Shikamaru.

Up on the Hokage building Shikamaru was looking over the current positions of the Leaf forces, the demons weren't pressing their lines as much but he knew what it meant. They were gathering for a final attack

"Shikamaru, where is Tsunade?" asked Neji and Tenten as they landed on top of the Hokage building.

"She is out with the troops." explained Shikamaru as Kiba and Akamaru appeared along with Neji and Tenten. "Good all of you are here."

"What is going on, I was about to lead an attack against the demons." stated Kiba

"Your attack would have been pointless." stated Shikamaru

"We are fighting to save the Leaf." yelled Kiba

"This was never about saving the Leaf." yelled Shikamaru back as Kiba, Neji and Tenten looked at him "We knew we lost the moment the demons showed up."

"Then what has all this been for?" asked Tenten as she looked toward her burning village as a large multiple story apartment building fell to the ground.

"To buy time for teams of ninjas and villagers to get out of the village." explained Shikamaru "We got twenty groups out, we had hoped to get at least third out by now but there is no more time. One more attack and there is at least an 84% that our lines will break and we will be overrun. The last groups are leaving and you three are going."

"What?" asked Kiba as he grabbed Shikamaru by the neck color "You are giving up on the Leaf?"

"Call it what you want, what matters now is humanity not a single village." stated Shikamaru

"I understand." said Neji as he looked at Tenten and Kiba "We need to get going."

"You make me sick." growled Kiba as he let Shikamaru go.

"Go down to subbasement six and you will find the other groups heading out." said Shikamaru "They will also have instructions for you."

'Goodbye." said Tenten

"You may see me again." said Shikamaru "However I will likely not be human."

Out on the front Raeni Uchiha moved with a pack of demon wolves, they had pushed though another downed building.

"Raeni check out that building." Ordered the pack leader as Raeni followed her orders and kicked down a solid oak door with a single powerful kick. She stepped into the room and instantly smelled alcohol mixed with death. She looked around the room only humans lying on the ground holding empty beer containers with foam coming out of their mouths.

"My God." whispered Raeni as she stepped over the body of a young woman, her baby maybe only a few weeks old lied died in her arms killed by the same poison that had claimed her mother. "Why would they kill themselves?"

"Because they didn't want to become demons." said a voice as Raeni looked toward the sound to see her brother Itachi kneeling over an older man, he was closing his eyes. "They wanted to die on their own terms."

"What a waste." said Raeni

"That is what war is." answered Itachi "And while some may not call this a war it is."

"What do we do?" asked Raeni

"We save as many lives as we can." answered Itachi

"Raeni what is the situation in there!" yelled her father's voice from outside.

"The humans are dead…killed themselves." answered Raeni as her father entered the room; however Itachi had disappeared without a trace.

"Well too bad these humans killed themselves." said Fugaku as Raeni looked around the room trying to figure out how he had gotten out of the room without her even hearing him.

"I guess." said Raeni

"Come on I got word something you don't want to miss is going to happen." said Fugaku as his daughter walked out of the room. The moment she stepped into the street a massive explosion rocked the village.

The remaining Leaf village ninjas looked up to see a cloud of smoke rising from the Hokage Mountain. There before their eyes the stone faces of the five Hokage's began to break apart and fall down. The stone faces which had looked over the village ever since the founding where disappearing. The faces which had taken months each to build were removed in an instant, when the smoke cleared only the pure rock remained.

"Now that we took away their hope lets crush them." hissed the snake commander

"Begin the final assault." ordered Temari as every demon along the line charged forward, there was no grand plan. The human's hope was crushed now they just had to take them.

For a moment the ninja force was stunned as they just looked up at the mountain. The demons didn't even wait for them to look away before they started taking them down. It was as if all the fight had disappeared from the ninja core, some simply surrendered while others tried to make a break for freedom which they didn't get. Still others tried to take their own lives to limited success. All military order had broken down, it was everyone for themselves.

In the middle of the panic Sai moved toward the hospital knowing that is where Ino would be. The area was a mess with people rushing away from the coming demons.

"Ino!" yelled Sai as he spotted Ino half carrying a wounded boy. She turned her head as she somehow heard his voice over the mass of screams and crying.

"Sai!" yelled Ino as she handed the boy off to another nurse before moving to his side. "What happen?"

"Sasuke." answered Sai as he put his arm over Ino's shoulder as they started moving though the crowd.

"We need to get to the tunnels." said Ino

"Won't matter, they have orders to exploded them." said Sai as Ino and him stopped in the middle of the road. "We are trapped."

"At least we are together." answered Ino as she pulled Sai into a kiss, as tears ran down her face knowing their time as humans was at an end.

"I love you." said Sai as he ran his hands though her hair.

"How beautiful." said a female voice as Ino and Sai turned their heads to see a large female black wolf with deep red eyes. Ino was the first to realize who it was.

"Kurenai?" asked Ino as the shewolf smiled

"Now that I have you where is Shino, Hinata and Kiba?" asked Kurenai

Up on top of Hokage building Shikamaru just stood there watching, he could make out a figure standing by the main gate. The rest of the command staff had left either for the tunnels or to find their families before the end of the Leaf.

"I believe this is checkmate Shikamaru." said a male voice behind him.

"It may seem that way." said Shikamaru as he crossed his arms, not wanting to turn around. "I was kind of expecting Temari to find me not you, Asuma-sensei"

"The commanders are keeping her busy." explained Asuma as he placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes moved toward the hand to see the razor sharp claws. "Shikamaru I know you may be upset with Temari but she did this to save lives and to get you."

"No offense Asuma-sensei this is something I have to talk to Temari about." said Shikamaru

"I understand." said Asuma as Shikamaru turned to see the deep black wolf demon that had become his sensei. "Now where is Choji? You two would be almost inseparable in situations like this."

"He is part of my last play." said Shikamaru with a grin.

"So he made it out of the village then?" asked Asuma as Shikamaru simply smiled.

Over a hundred yards away Tsunade was throwing punches left and right as she sent demons flying with each punch. She wanted to use some justus but the enemy was close that she had no real time to run though hand signs, if she had tried she would have been overran before she could have finished the justu. She winced in pain as bear claws ripped across her forearm; the bear was sent flying into a snake.

"Come and get me." yelled Tsunade as she charged forward, it was as if she was last person fighting out of the corner of her eye she could make out villagers and members of her ninja core being retrained. Blood was running down her arms from claw marks and her knuckles where covered with blood from when she punched the demons. She had just sent a horse demon flying when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her lower leg. She spun around to see that a snake had lunged forward and sunk her fangs into Tsunade. Reacting instantly Tsunade kicked the snake away only a second later to feel her leg go numb. She didn't need to be told what was happening, the venom from the snake was shutting down her muscle groups and if she didn't do anything it would more than likely shut down her chest muscles and shut down her breathing that is if she didn't stop and extract the venom herself.

"_I am the Hokage, I am going to die in the Leaf." _thought Tsunade as she didn't even attempt to pull the venom out. Soon she couldn't even move her leg as the venom shut down all her muscles in her leg, soon she couldn't move her hips and finally her breathing became shallow as she fell to the ground. She looked up at the sky as it lightened with the coming dawn. A figure appeared over her, her eyes had started to lose focus so she couldn't make out the figure. For a moment she wondering if it was a guardian spirit of heaven but then she felt a sharp pain in her chest as her breathing started to return.

"Did you think we would let you die that easy?" asked Orochimaru's voice as the figure stood back up "Make sure she is sent to the process center long term storage, I will take care of my old teammates myself."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fall of the Leaf village, the fate of Naruto's and his friends will be revealed in later chapters including what race Temari became. Some people have been sending me messages asking when I will start a new story. I have to admit I haven't really been working on another story apart from this one. See I was a late comer to the Mass Effect series so I am currently playing my way through all three in a row and I have an idea for a Mass Effect story but I want to finish the games and see the new ending they are working on. Now until next time I would like to ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 Aftermath Part 1**

Hinata's head was spinning as awareness started to return, the first thing she noticed was the fact she felt warm and she was resting on something soft. She could tell she was under a blanket of some kind. Slowly she opened her eyes to see everything had changed. She was resting in a large bed with white silk netting coming down from the rafters to surround the bed. The covers themselves were also made out of the same white silk.

"Where am I?" asked Hinata as she sat up in the bed and looked around the room, it was at least four times the size of her room, with sitting chairs, couches, hard wood tables. The walls where painted a deep blue.

"Ah you're up?" said a voice as Hinata turned her head to see the demon female panther she had seen before on the bridge. "How are you feeling Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata didn't say anything as she jumped out of bed and formed a hand sign only to find she couldn't mold her chakra, she looked down at her hands confused. "That will not work right now. Not until your done turning."

"What?" asked Hinata as she noticed a mark on her arm no bigger than one she got a few months ago during her medical checkup. Her eyes widened as she realized what that simple mark meant, the transformation agent was already flowing though her body.

"As for your question where you are, you are in the royal harem inside the inner palace of the demon feline royal city which is located inside the capital city itself." explained Fay "You have been injected with the transformation agent and you will be turning into a lioness."

"So Gamba-kun did this?" asked Hinata softly "He made me a member of his harem, another trophy?"

"You may see it that way from the outside but let me fill you in on the truth." said Fay

"I will never be some harem girl, I refuse to share anyone I love with someone else or else how can you call it love?" asked Hinata

"And Prince Gamba would agree with you." said Fay as Hinata just blinked "He is the first prince in our long history of over a hundred kings who doesn't want a harem."

"Then why does he have one?" asked Hinata

"Because of the one thing dominates almost everything in demon feline society tradition. Hinata we have traditions for everything and that means he has a harem however it never said he has to use it." explained Fay as Hinata looked at her "He hates that he has it and it's a safe bet that once he becomes King he will dissolve the Harem because only the King can remove traditions. It's his mother and the traditionist that keep it around as long as it has."

"So if Gamba doesn't use the harem why am I here?" asked Hinata

"To protect you, see Gamba's mother, Queen Oda and her supports may try something to get you once they learn Gamba likes you." said Fay

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Because there is a small minority and the Queen is among them who would love to consider human turned demons and their off spring as second class members of the kingdom." Said Fay "Having a turned human who may become Queen is something they can't stand. Gamba wants to protect you?"

"How does being in the Harem protect me?" asked Hinata

"If you are in the harem, they can't get to you. The traditions they love stated the King or Prince may have whomever they want in their harem, their own traditions are protecting you." Explained Fay

"I can protect myself." stated Hinata

"If you landed a blow on Yahiko I believe it, he is among the top ten guards and the guard core is made out only the best of the best however at the moment you are defenseless. You can't mold chakra and even if you could human chakra is weaker then demons so it would almost useless. See behind that door is fifty lioness who would love to tear you apart because you where picked by the crowned prince." said Fay "Your only defense right now is the female guards like myself and the seal on that door."

"Fifty demons?" asked Hinata

"Don't worry, the lioness who enter the harem are trained in the art of pleasure most wouldn't know how to throw to sharpen their claws for combat." Laughed Fay as Hinata simply looked at her slightly confused "Sorry, forgot you don't know how to do that yet….how would Itachi say it. Basically they wouldn't know how to hold a kunai without getting cut. Once you turn and get your new demon chakra you can defend yourself from all of them with ease."

"I see." said Hinata "What about my friends and my family?"

"I don't know their fate, the battle for the Leaf has just ended half an hour ago so I don't know." answered Fay "It will take a few hours for everything to be processed and then we will have a better idea who is captured and what they become."

"I have a father and a sister." Said Hinata "And my teammates Kiba and Shino, then there is all my friends?"

"I figured you would ask about them, your pride was on the list of humans we where after even before Gamba met you as for Kiba Inuzuka his pride is wanted by the Wolves and Foxes not sure which will win out in the end and Shino Aburame by the ants." explained Fay "I don't know your other friends, sorry."

The Sun was shining over the Leaf village as Ino sat on her knees in the remains of the market with her hands behind her back; her arms and legs where tired together. She turned her head a bit to see Sai right beside her, the demons had patched up his leg but Ino still wanted to look at it herself. There was only three people apart from herself that she would want to look after Sai. The people she trusted where Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune but none of them where around not even sure if forehead or Tsunade was even alive anymore.

"How are you doing Ino?" asked Sai as he put a smile on his face.

"I should be asking you that?" said Ino "I am not the one with a deep cut on my leg."

"I gone though worst." Said Sai as he looked around at the villagers, the demons where still pulling people out of the bunkers and out of the ANBU bases. They were still a small amount of fighting but for all intensive purpose the fighting was over. From what Sai could make out there was a hand full of class and most people fell into them. There were the people who were simply crying, others were simply to stunned and where just looking around. Others like himself and Ino where looking around trying to find loved ones in the mess of people. A small but growing group of seam to be embracing what they would soon be, asking questions to the demons.

"Sai…do you see any of our friends?" asked Ino

"Not since I saw Shino when they were treating my leg." explained Sai as he wished he could tell Ino that Kiba, Tenten and Neji where hopefully a long way away from the village however with demons walking around it was very easy for them to be heard.

"Kiba said Hinata was likely already taken." said Ino

"Wait…I think I see your father and mother." said Sai as he tried to get a better view though the crowed.

"Really?" asked Ino as the group Sai was looking at stood up to be lead away. That is when she saw her parents in the middle of the group.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Ino at the top of her lungs but her parents didn't hear her as they where marched past.

"Don't worry you will see them again." Said Sai

"I hope, if we have to be demons I don't want my family broken apart. I want to be with you, my parents, forehead and as many of our friends as possible." explained Ino

"So a fox." said Sai

'Sorry if that is a problem but forehead is my best friend and Naruto is your best friend too." said Ino

"Like I said, as long as I am you I am happy." explained Sai

"Ya, I think I would be a sexy fox." Laughed Ino

"No." answered Sai as Ino looked at him before he grinned "Not a sexy fox, a sexy vixen."

"You jerk." laughed Ino "I wonder how forehead, Naruto and his pack are doing?"

"I don't know." answered Sai

Across town demons where doing sweeps for any sign of humans they missed, they had already cleared large sections of the Leaf village including the one Sakura was now standing in. She didn't know how long she stood there looking at the small house, somehow it had remained untouched though the entire battle, the flowers where still hanging in the window.

"You want to go in?" asked Naruto as he stood beside her.

"I know she isn't in there since they cleared this area but I am still scared of what I may find." Explained Sakura

"I'll go with you." offered Naruto as he took Sakura's hand.

"Thanks." said Sakura as she finally pushed open the door and walked into the house she had grown up in. Everything was quite, as she moved down the hallway her padded feet allowing her to move quietly across the fake wooden floor. She didn't know why she had wanted to come here, Ino had picked up the stuff from her mom before the attack but she wanted to be there. Everything was perfectly clean just the way her mom would make it before an important house guest. Slowly the two of them walked up the stairs toward the second floor.

"I am going to check my room." answered Sakura as she pushed opened her door only to find another figure in her room, hanging from the ceiling with a cloth cord wrapped around her neck. Sakura's eyes widened as it took a second to realize.

"MOM!" yelled Sakura as she ran forward lifting her mother's feet to take pressure off the neck. "Naruto cut her down!"

"Sakura." said Naruto

"What are you waiting for!" yelled Sakura

"Sakura." said Naruto again as Sakura finally looked up, her mother's face was cold just like her skin, her eyes where rolled over and flies where already landing on her and decomposition was well underway. She had died long ago, possibly a day before they had walked through the door.

"Mom…why mom?" cried Sakura as Naruto cut Rin Haruno down so she could lie flat on the ground. Sakura knelt over her mom with tears in her eyes as Naruto stood behind her; he waited for a moment before pulling Sakura up and into his chest. For the longest time Naruto just let Sakura cry as he wrapped her up not only in his arms but his tails.

"It will be alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he ran his hands from the top of her head to her back "She is with your father now."

"I know." said Sakura "It's just I hoped once she was a demon we could be a pack all of us. She would come over and get used to being a demon."

"I guess she wanted to die a human." said Naruto

"I want to put her to rest beside my Dad." said Sakura

"Of course." said Sakura as she pulled away from Naruto before kneeling beside her mom. "I love you mom."

"I am sure she regretted what she said to you in the bunker." said Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura as she noticed a note poking out of her mom's dress pocket. She pulled it out and instantly her eyes widened as she broke out in tears and started cursing at her mother.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as Sakura passed the note to Naruto

_To whomever finds this my name is Rin Haruno and this is my house. You may do it as you wish but please put me to rest beside my husband Kane Haruno in the Leaf village cemetery. I had to take my life since I have lost everything, my husband died at the hand of demons and now my daughter has become a demon herself. If my former daughter has found me do not cry over me I do not want your demon scum tears touching me. Whatever you are you are not my daughter anymore, I have no daughter now. I am with the love of my life in the afterlife and my family which you are not. I hope you meet your end as soon as possible and burn in the fires of hell for all time. _

_Rin Haruno._

Naruto lowered his head as he let the letter drop, as Sakura fell to the ground with her back to the wall and simply cried. Naruto moved over and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"No leave me here." cried Sakura

"Sakura-chan, let's get out of here, seeing her will only upset you." explained Naruto as he led Sakura out of the room and out of the house. He sat her down on a bench across the road from her house, as he knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto

'No!" yelled Sakura as the tears flowed down her face sticking to her fur "My own mother told me to burn in hell in her suicide note, how can I possibly be ok, BAKA! Why would you ask that?"

"I know….it's just I didn't know what to ask, I seem to be getting everything back and you are losing it." explained Naruto "I never had a family, I have it now and you lost yours."

"My mom didn't love me." cried Sakura

"Yes…she did but she didn't give herself a chance to look past you becoming a demon to see you are still you." explained Naruto as Sakura noticed some Naruto clones carrying her mother out of the house wrapped in a white sheet.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura

"You said you wanted her to be lied to rest beside your dad." answered Naruto

"Let her riot, if she doesn't want to call me her daughter why should we honor her wishes." snapped Sakura with tears and rage in her green eyes.

"I know you feel that way and I would want to snap her neck." said Naruto "But I also know it is what you need because she is still your mom."

Shikamaru Nara sat in the remains of his apartment; Asuma had brought him here instead of to be processed like the others. The demons had let him go inside but had not entered themselves. As he walked into living room he found a game of Go sitting out ready to be played. He walked over and sat down placing a white stone on the board. Almost instantly a female human hand he knew so well placed a black stone on the board.

"You played it well Temari." said Shikamaru as he placed another stone down as the two of them placed stones down as the two of them began to fight inside their minds, each trying to outdo the other.

"Well it wasn't exactly fair was it." said Temari as she placed another stone down "I had more soldiers each of whom was stronger than your forces and I used fear very well."

"That you did." answered Shikamaru as the game picked up speed as both of them began to rapidly place their stones on the board. "The question is why?"

"I could say, because I am a demon now or because I wanted to get my brother's girlfriend or even to save as many lives as I could but that would be a lie." said Temari

"So you where after me?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, I was after you." answered Temari

"Temari you love the Leaf why would you betray it?" asked Shikamaru as he looked up to see Temari's dark green eyes, he knew the eyes he loved and which he was looking into now was just a hedge but he loved them and the woman they belonged to all the same.

"Love makes you do crazy things but I did have conditions that the demons meet." Stated Temari as Shikamaru noticed another demon in the room. Before he could even react he felt a needle go into his arm. He knew what it meant as the transformation agent entered his body. "I get to turn you here and now in our bed."

"Sex speeds up transformation so you want to take away my humanity faster." stated Shikamaru as the demon who injected him left the room. To his surprise the moment he and Temari where alone, Temari pulled out an empty needle herself.

"Quickly draw some blood right above where she injected you." Ordered Temari

"Why?"

"Little boy if there is a time to trust me this is it." ordered Temari as Shikamaru did what he was told. To his amazement what he pulled up wasn't his blood but almost totally a golden liquid; there was only a thin strip of blood which was mixed in with the transformation agent. The vile was only about a tenth the amount of transformation agent they had injected him with but it was almost totally pure.

"The transformation agent moves slowly, if you move fast enough you can pull an almost pure sample from the injection site." Explained Temari

"Why?" asked Shikamaru

"Because they told me about how they let the Namikaze's go with a fake agent and this was the only way to get a sample of the transformation agent without them knowing." explained Temari "Now we just have to get them to the people you go out though those underground river tunnels."

'You knew?" asked Shikamaru

"Of course." laughed Temari "I don't want the demons to win and having a sample is the only way to stop that."

"Sakura figures once you can go demon you can't change back." said Shikamaru

"I figured as much but there are a lot things worst then becoming a demon but still it has to be stop. They would have half the human population taken, a few hundred thousand more and our population is at safe levels." stated Temari

"Our population?" asked Shikamaru

"Sorry I had to think as a demon to keep my cover." answered Temari

"Sakura says there is something in the agent to make people like being demons, so how do I know this isn't a trick?" asked Shikamaru as Temari tilted her head a bit and as she glared at him.

"Little boy when have you known me to be controlled by anyone or anything?" asked Temari as Shikamaru smiled "However I do like being a demon and now I have you."

"The only problem is getting this sample out of the village." said Shikamaru

"Like I haven't thought of that." said Temari as she rolled her eyes "You can come out now."

Shikamaru turned to see the still human Konohamaru and Moegi hiding in the closest.

"Gaara found them when they tried to escape." explained Temari

"Gaara is in this too?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, he is." answered Temari "However most of the sand people who are now demons embraced the enjoyment of demonhood."

"How will they get out?" asked Shikamaru

"I talked them into not destroying the Leaf but to abounded it and then use it as bait to lure humans who may have escaped in, they plan to return in a week to do a sweep for humans." explained Temari as Shikamaru nodded "However they will have to hide in the pantry for a while."

"Until the demons clear out of this area?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, but first I need to make you into a demon." Explained Temari with a pervert grin as she moved across the board and put her face within inches of him "Because the way they speed up my transformation makes me wanted to jump on you a while ago."

"How?" asked Shikamaru as he looked into Temari's eyes.

"Let's just say they showed videos of us in bed." explained Temari "They have been spying on us for a long time."

"So what demon am I becoming?" asked Shikamaru

"What fun would that be, little boy?" asked Temari as Shikamaru simple looked at her "Fine."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit as Temari's green eyes turned silted as seven blonde tails poked out of the back.

"A fox then." said Shikamaru

"You will be a fox, I am a vixen." stated Temari as her eyes turned back to normal and the tails disappeared. "Now let's have sex before they come in and start asking questions."

Up on a small hill Naruto lowered Sakura's mother into a grave he had dug out, he had had been in luck there was already a spot saved for Rin beside her husband.

Sakura just watched as Naruto lied her mother down in the grave.

"Sakura-chan do you want to say anything?" asked Naruto as Sakura just shook her head, Naruto could still see the mix of anger and sadness on her face. Sadness of losing her mother and anger because of what her mom had wrote in her note.

"Well I'll say something, if it is ok with you Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded her head. "May you rest in Peace Rin Haruno, you are with your husband and your family and even though you may not have wanted to see it at the end but you raised a wonder loving woman turned vixen who is a lot like you and I am grateful to you for her."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she looked at her mother's body which was still wrapped in a white cloth. Sakura formed a hand sign as she looked the woman who help gave her life, who had raised her and had severed as a role model the only thing Sakura had bad to say about her mother was her hatred of demons, a hate which had blinded her. "Rest in peace, Mom."

Sakura used an earth style justu to close her mom's grave at the same moment Naruto put his hand over Sakura's shoulder, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go back home Naruto." said Sakura

"Let's go home." answered Naruto as they turned away from the Leaf and headed toward the transportation seal which would take them back to the demon fox village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the interaction between Temari and Shikamaru and Naruto and Sakura. I figured most would have expected Temari and Shikamaru would be turned into wolves but I wanted them as foxes this time. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	51. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Aftermath Part 2**

Crowned Prince Gamba walked though the main gate of the royal city, this massive complex was almost the same size as the Leaf village which had just fallen. It had severed has the head of government and royal residence since the first demon kings. The city was divided into four major sections. The military/royal guards which patrolled everywhere however they had centers of training and supplies located by the four main gates. The second section was the government center which took place in the outer palace, the councilors which had been voted in by the subjects of the King, to the royal council and the judges that decide their fate. The third section was the great records where all the documents made by the government, military, religious and historical items were stored. Millions of documents were stored in the place some have gone untouched since they were first written down. The last section was the inner palace this section which took up a quarter of the royal city was his home. It was a series of buildings including training fields, gardens, library, kitchens and the royal bedroom however there was only one location he wanted to get to, the harem to Hinata.

"Prince Gamba." said a voice as Gamba stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" asked Gamba as he looked at the massager

"Your presence is requested at once in the grand meeting hall, your mother the Queen has called a meeting of the royal council leaders." stated the messenger

"Alright I will be there." said Gamba "When is it?"

"They are already meeting." explained the massager as Gamba placed his hand between his eyes, he had hoped to talk to Hinata before this but someone must have seen Fay bring in Hinata. "They need you at once."

Gamba turned and walked toward one of the larger buildings inside the royal city, this was the great meeting hall and unlike the great royal hall which was designed to show the power of the royal family to visitors from all the races, the grand meeting hall was where the actual government was located. While it was true as king he would have almost unheard of power he still had to follow the accords of Alexander the king which had saved the kingdom from civil war by lifting up the Tigers and Panthers. The ruling government was split into the small royal council who had their positions due to birth and the common pride which was larger and elected by the races. The two of them formed laws which the King could approve or disapprove of, a King could also pass laws without them by the laws could be overturned by the two lower bodies of government working together.

Gamba paused for a moment before he entered the meeting hall. What greeted him was a long and narrow room with two large sets of stone blanches which shot up over twenty five up in the air for the common pride to use in their meetings. There was a large open area with a stone table capable of holding fifteen demons around it; this was the seating for the smaller royal council. At the far end was white marble and gold throne where the King, Queen or another members of the royal family would precede over the meetings if need. Around the center table the members of the royal council sat with a spot open at the head of the table for Gamba. His mother Queen Oda sat at the other end of the table.

"Ah crowned Prince Gamba nice of you to finally join us." said Vachan

"As you know Vachan I was making sure there was no problems with the army pull out of the Leaf village and Fire country." explained Gamba "I thought as head of the Royal guards you would care about all our forces not just the guards?"

"Are you insulting my honor?" asked Vachan as the white tiger showed his teeth

"No, you have severed us with honor Vachan." stated Queen Oda as Vachan smiled "However your criticism of him for being late is just as unfounded as his criticism of your duty. My mate was often late for war meeting because he was out among the troops."

"I understand my Queen." said Vachan as other members of the council watched the exchanged between Vachan and Gamba, it was clear the two didn't like each other and most wondered if Vachan would be removed from head of royal guard in favor of another.

"What is the situation in the human world like Prince Gamba?" asked a panther member of the council

"Sadly the Leaf didn't take the option of surrender but of the other twenty smaller villages we hit in River, Fire and Wave country twelve of them surrendered without a fight and all but one surrender after their walls came down. It shows our plan of offering them terms is working." explained Gamba as the council members apart from Vachan and his mother nodded their head even the half of the council who tended to disagree with him where nodding their head in agreement.

"How many humans?" asked another lion council member

"I don't have a perfect number yet since they are still counting but it seems that outside of the Leaf village we are looking in the mid nineties percent capture rate however the Leaf it is looking at the low seventies." explained Gamba as he looked at his mother who simply looked at him.

"Why is that?" asked another council member.

"We aren't entire sure yet but it is possible they had tunnels we didn't know about allowing them to leave or they have bunkers we don't know of." stated Gamba

"Either way we will find them." said a panther member

"That is all well and good, Prince Gamba but what about the human you brought into the royal city?" asked Vachan that got everyone's attention as Queen Oda leaned back a bit and looked at her son.

"What of it?" asked Gamba as he leaned back a bit.

"So you don't hid it?" asked Vachan

"No, I don't." said Gamba "She is currently turning into a lioness and I placed her inside the harem which is well within my rights as crowned Prince."

"But she is human." stated Vachan

"And in five days or less she will be a lioness." stated Gamba "I don't see why this would be a problem?"

"Neither do I." stated another council member "Besides having a turned human in the harem may be good since the former human population is growing, it is only a matter of time until we have members of the government who are former humans."

"The Foxes have already put a formerly human family on their high council." stated a tiger

"But she may become Queen!" yelled Vachan

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Gamba as he looked at his mother his eyes locking on her "One of the jobs I have as the last male in the line of kings is to have off spring most importantly sons why would it matter who has them?"

"She is a human?" asked Vachan

"Her name is Hinata and her pride was already one we were looking at to be turned into our kind." stated Gamba "I am not ordering her out of the Harem if she wants to leave I will let her but I am not telling her to leave."

"I don't see why he has to." said a council members "It is his right in tradition to have whomever he wants in his harem and if Hinata is first to have a male heir she will be queen and her son will be the next king just as it has been since the founding of our union."

Even the traditionist had to nod their head in agreement.

"Very well, I call this meeting to an end." said Queen Oda softly as she stood up and slowly left the room.

Back in the Leaf village Shikamaru panted harder than normal due to the sudden lack of sweat glades he now had.

"How was that?" asked Temari as the blonde vixen looked down at him with her green eyes.

"Strange but good." said Shikamaru as he studied her, it was the first time he had a chance to study her in her new form. Like all demon foxes she was double jointed in the legs to allow more speed and higher jump ability however Temari didn't have black fur on her lower body, it was pure blonde fur up those legs. She had a thin strip of tan which started at her belly button unlike Sakura or Kushina who's white fur ran almost over their nipples Temari's fur ran almost straight up not spreading out over her chest. Her arms were also totally covered with blonde fur apart from black fur on her hands which reminded him of gloves. Temari's strip of tan fur ran all the way under her muzzle as her two blonde ears poked out of the top of her head. Her seven totally blonde tails moved behind her.

"So what do you think?" asked Temari

"You look perfect." said Shikamaru with a smile "I just wish we could have stayed as humans."

"But being like this isn't that bad." said Temari as she looked at the fox he had become. He had dark brown fur which ran from his feet to his knees, than he had pure jet black fur covering the rest of his legs. Over the front of his chest he had the same dark brown fur which ran from the thick patch of fur which hid his foxhood when it wasn't needed up to his adam's apple where it stopped at a sharp point. His back and sides was pure black as well as his face and upper arms. From his elbows down was dark brown fur.

"So how many tails do I have?" asked Shikamaru

"Well may not be equal on that front but I dominate you in the bed room." laughed Temari as her seven tails battle against his eight .

"Only because I let you." answered Shikamaru as he looked at Temari with his now silted brown eyes, the same shade of brown of his fur color. "I think we will have to settle that later, they need us out there so that we can get that pure sample out of the Leaf."

"Ya." answered Temari

Meanwhile Tsunade finally opened her eyes, all her muscles still didn't want to move but at least she could still breath. Slowly she lifted her head off whatever she had been resting on, her eyes struggled as the room came into focus. She was in some sort of living room and she was lying on a couch of some kind. There was also a wooden coffee table with a glass of water on it. Instinctually she reached out and grabbed the water and poured it down her bone dry throat.

"Good thing I didn't put ice in that our else you would have choked to death." laughed a voice as Tsunade's eyes widened as she lifted her head a bit and looked toward the sound. Her eyes widened she spotted a person she had though dead for years.

"Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade

"Ya." answered Jiraiya as the old ninja stood in the doorway to his living room dressed in cloths that almost matched when he was out training Naruto. The only three noticeable differences first was the fact that his left arm was gone, ripped off by Pain all those years ago, second was the lack of sunlight had turned his skin paler then normal. The last difference was the natural aging that happened to him in almost five years Jiriaya had spent imprisoned, he was now almost fifty nine years old. "How have you been?"

"Better." said Tsunade as she sat up holding her head. "I have a massive hang over but I haven't drunk anything."

"Probably the anti-venom they injected you." explained Jiriaya "The time I tried to escape a snake got me and I felt like I was hung over after they gave me the anti venom.

"I am still having trouble believing your alive." said Tsunade

"Well if it wasn't for the demons I wouldn't be." said Jiriaya "Since you didn't ask we are in the long term storage area of the demon hospital."

"What happened to your hand?" asked Tsunade

"Oh…one of those copies that Nagato used ripped it out when I was fighting." explained Jiriaya as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Anyone else we know down here?" asked Tsunade

"Not that I know, I am the oldest person down here." explained Jiriaya "From what the friendlier guards have told me they wanted some people but they couldn't get them due to either some justu or they were just too old to be used. Nagato was one of them; whatever justu he used to control those clones meant they couldn't turn him, our old genin-sensei Hiruzen was too old to turn."

"What about Nawaki?" asked Tsunade already knowing the likely answer but she had to know.

"Sorry Tsunade but your younger brother isn't here and neither is Dan." said Jiriaya "From what I have been told Minato and Kushina where the first humans they turned without having them die, anyone who died before that is dead."

"I see." said Tsunade "I knew but I had to ask."

"Well I will say hi for you as soon as I get there." said Jiriaya as Tsunade looked at him

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade

"The only reason they kept me alive was to get information about the Leaf, which I didn't give but and for them to take live tissue samples from." said Jiriaya "I have no use now."

"Neither do I." stated Tsunade as Jiriaya shock his head.

"You're the best doctor that has ever lived; they will want to turn you so that you could teach the next generation medical skills." stated Jiriaya "I don't have any skills they would want, so why waste the transformation agent on me? I am useless to them."

"Well almost useless." hissed a voice as the two sannin turned toward the corner of the room where a large piece of reinforced glass there on the other side was a large white snake with deep amber eyes.

"So you're in charge of this place I hear." said Tsunade

"Yes, I am." said Orochimaru

"So are you here to kill me?" asked Jiriaya

"No you are going to be turned in order to take part in one of my experiment." said Orochimaru

"What experiment?" asked Tsunade

"You will see." said Orochimaru with a smile as his forked tongue poked out of his mouth before placing two needles filled with a golden red liquid in the slot where food was normally delivered "Now why don't you two save me the trouble of retraining you and inject yourselves before I have to do it myself, you have two hours then I will have to do it myself."

Elsewhere in the hospital Sai in a cell with Ino kneeling in front of him healing the wound on his leg, their arm and leg restraints had been removed but their cell was maybe eight by eight with two concrete stables to rest on and a toilet. One wall was a reinforced chakra glass which would absorbed all but the strongest attacks and with such a confided space most of the strong attacks would also blowback on the user. A door was cut into the glass allowing them to walk in and out.

"I thought it would be over sooner than this." said Ino as she applied healing chakra to Sai's leg. "The way Sakura described it they march people in examine them and then inject them with whatever race they are becoming then place them in holding areas until they are done."

"They probably do but there are so many people to go though." explained Sai as Ino finished her work.

"Still I want this to be over with." said Ino "The wait is killing me."

"It could be worst." said Sai as the next group of people to be processed walked by, he could see Shino and a lot of the Aburame clan. "We could already know we are going to be ants."

"The thing is I don't know if they mind it as much." said Ino "It must be something almost like bonding with your clan animal…I mean do you get what I am saying?"

"I think they didn't kill the clan animals from the Inuzuka clan." said Sai

"Do Demons have pet?" asked Ino

"I don't see why not." said Sai

Hinata stood in the bathroom the room she had been given in the harem if you could call it a bathroom. It was at least three times the size of her entire bedroom back home. The room was dominated by what looked like a constricted hot spring with a small waterfall coming off the wall. They had gone so far to make the spring look natural that they put rocks around the hot springs and along the walls to make it look like stone rock face. A large open skylight covered the area over the hot spring. She guessed since there was no bathtub or shower that the spring severed as both, the rest of the room had the basics such as a toilet, sink and a large full length body mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" said Hinata out load to herself; it was a habit she did to help herself think though problems when she was alone. "He is turning me into a fucking demon and imprisoning me in this place.

"Then again he is trying to protect me from harm." said Hinata "And I am only in here until I stop turning."

For what seemed like the longest time Hinata debated out load with herself before she settled on the fact that she needed to talk to Gamba before settling on anything. Finally she walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. She noticed another human standing by the table, she knew almost instantly who it was.

"Gamba." said Hinata as Gamba turned to face her; he stood in his human form.

"Hinata." said Gamba as the two of them just looked at each other for the longest time neither one of them said anything.

"Why me?" asked Hinata "You have fifty lioness out there why do you need me?"

"Yes, I do have fifty lionesses who would love to be in the position you are in now however they love that position for one reason they want to be Queen someday." explained Gamba as he looked at the ground "They have no honor and personally they wouldn't care if I dropped dead as long as they have my son to become king or crowned prince. You are different when we first meet you had no idea who I was, that I was future ruler of three races."

"I didn't know you where a demon." said Hinata as she crossed her arms.

"True…but apart from that I told you the truth." explained Gamba "I could talk to you about my problems and not feel judged not bound by stupid tradition and I believe you felt the same way a sort of trust which developed almost instantly."

"You're not showing much trust by just walking into my room and hiding yourself now." explained Hinata as Gamba nodded his head.

"I know but I needed to know you where safe and you didn't answer your door so I entered. For that I am sorry and for turning you against your will but" explained Gamba

"But what?" asked Hinata as she glared at Gamba, for a moment Gamba blinked before he smiled Hinata wasn't afraid to talk back to him even though he was the future king, he hated it when his cats he interacted with seamed to walk on egg shells around him afraid to point out an error or a problem. "I am waiting."

"Sorry but I didn't want you to get hurt or worst to be taken by another demon race." Said Gamba "See you where traded around for a long time between races laying claim to you. First it was the foxes incase Naruto claimed you as a mate, then when it become clear that he wanted Sakura you where traded to the wolves because of your teammate Kiba."

"What does Kiba have to do with this?" asked Hinata

"The higher ups in the wolf pack wanted you to mate with him." explained Gamba

"Kiba and Shino are like brothers to me, I don't think I could see them like that." said Hinata

"But then the wolves traded you to the snakes." said Gamba as Hinata looked at him "They were planning to use you to mate with Sasuke."

Hinata felt like throwing up when she heard that.

"I ordered our leaders to trade anything to get you." said Gamba "In the end we lost two high targets and six lower level but you where traded into the demon feline camp and are being turned."

"Is that all I am? Is that all anyone is just something to be traded around?" asked Hinata

'To some yes, to me no." said Gamba as he took a deep breath "I did all this because I think….I think I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata looked down as she processed the information.

"I am not so sure Gamba." answered Hinata as Gamba looked down "I mean it is just it is a lot to process and I don't know how I feel."

"I understand." said Gamba

"But I guess I don't have a choice do I?" said Hinata "I am already a member of your harem."

"I am not going to hold you prisoner Hinata." explained Gamba "After you turn if you want to leave the Harem I will let you leave, I will not hold you against your will Hinata."

"_So we are not a prisoner." _ Thought Hinata

"I had another female guard bring the contents of your room here if you want to make yourself at home." explained Gamba as he gestured toward the scrolls on the table.

"Thanks." said Hinata as she walked forward and picked up the scroll, as Gamba moved toward the door.

"I'll leave you alone to process." said Gamba

"Wait." said Hinata as Gamba turned around as his blue eyes locked on Hinata's white buckugan eyes. "I haven't eaten yet and would like the company. That would give us a talk in the open and truthful."

"I would like that." said Gamba "The cooks can make anything you may want."

"Alright but I would like to see Gamba who I am having lunch with." said Hinata as Gamba nodded his head as he started to change. Hinata watched as he slowly broke the hedge, his blonde hair grew out and down the back of his head stopping a couple of inches above his shoulder blade. The fur also grew out under his chin and down his neck stopping at a point in above his chest line. Hinata blushed up a storm as she fought back fainting as she looked at his six pack chest. He was ripped more than Naruto but he was more heavily built. A lighter shade of blonde ran down his side and back, white fur ran down his ripped front. A thick patch of fur covered his privates. The blonde fur covered his leg which unlike the foxes or wolves which had double jointed legs demon felines didn't. Their feet did change into more paw like and his toenails turned into claws and go into slits located in each toe. The same thing happened with his arms with pads on the palm and under the fingers. Hinata looked back up at Gamba face as it become more feline and fangs grew in. His blue eyes become silted.

"So what do you think?" asked Gamba as his tail moved behind him.

"So that is what you really look like?" asked Hinata as he nodded his head.

"I can change back if you want?" asked Gamba

"No." said Hinata as she sat down at the dining table.

Sakura didn't really know what was going on but she didn't care that much. She along with the rest of the Namikaze pack was sitting in a back room of the General Assembly building under the fox mountain.

"I wonder what they will do to us?" asked Adria before anyone could answer Kado entered the room.

"Stand up and come with me." ordered Kado as the six of them followed him down a corridor until they walked out onto the stage where the high council sat and addressed the general assembly. The moment the six of them walked out the entire general Assembly and high council stood up and started clapping.

"_What are they clapping about?" _ thought Sakura as she noticed the confused look on everyone else face. For the longest time they just kept clapping before finally sitting down as Kado took to the podium.

"Welcome to this meeting of the general assembly." said Kado "We are here to do an update on the conquest of the humans and we are also to honor the Namikaze pack for their top secret mission."

"_What mission?" _asked Sakura to herself

"They faked being traitors and passed a worthless piece of medical solution as the transformation agent." said Kado "Because of their actions the humans wasted time and resources trying to find a cure. For risking their very lives inside the human village we honor them."

With that everyone stood up and clapped.

"_They are lying to them, we did betray them." _ thought Sakura as she tried to piece together what happened. "_Naruto-kun is a 12 tailed and our pack are members of the high council and they can't have a pack that high up be traitors so they are saying we did it as part of a mission."_

"_In a way it was a mission only we didn't know about the agent being a fake." _said Inner Sakura

"_But they don't know about the purified sample which Lee and Guy are caring." _thought Sakura as she stopped listing to Kado talking about how their mission helped and how many humans were taken from the Leaf.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have decided to reenable Anonymous Reviews for those who may want to send a message but don't have an account but if I just get spammed I will disable it again without notice.** **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Aftermath Part 3**

"So this is where you have been living?" asked Tsunade as the two of them sat around a small wooden table.

"Ya…it isn't much." said Jiriaya

"At least it isn't death." said Tsunade

"Sometimes I am not so sure." said Jiriaya as he lifted a glass to his lips the needles containing the transformation agent sat on the table. "Sometimes I think death would have been better."

"I don't see how death could be a good thing." said Tsunade

"I spent five year locked up most of the time with nothing to do but think." said Jiriaya as he lowered his head "Alone with just your thoughts and memories makes you wish things turned out differently."

"Life is full of regrets." said Tsunade "I know I have a lot of them, spending too much time looking down the end of the shake bottle or gambling."

"Too much time chasing after the wrong women." said Jiriaya as Tsunade laughed a bit.

"Hard to believe the perverted sage would regrets chasing women." laughed Tsunade

"I said I chased the wrong women but still it was a mistake." said Jiriaya "If I could go back there are so many things I wish I could do again. So many things left unsaid."

"I know what you are talking about." said Tsunade as the two old friends looked into each other's eyes both knowing what either one of them meant but what neither one of them would say.

"Well it seems our two students will not have the regrets as their sensei." said Tsunade

"Good to hear, too bad it was when they where demons." said Jiriaya

"Hopefully the demons didn't kill them after betraying the them." said Tsunade as Jiriaya looked at her "They escaped and brought us information on the transformation agent and helped us, too bad the villagers didn't see it that way."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiriaya

"It was something in Naruto's eyes it was like a war was waging inside him, he had to pick between his ninja code and his family." said Tsunade

"No one should have to choice between those." said Jiriaya

"The villagers he had sworn to protect wanted to kill him along with his family." explained Tsunade "If he did pick his family over the Leaf I wouldn't be surprised."

"Me neither, he has always wanted a family and he has it now." explained Jiriaya "I could see it when we went on our training mission, when he saw parents taking their kids out to eat or playing in the park. You could tell he was daydream it was him and his parents not that he knew who his parents were. I used to treat him by telling him stories about my travels, well the ones that he was old enough to here."

"You could have told him stories about training his father." said Tsunade as Jiriaya shock his head.

"No, I know I would have let his slip that Minato was his father and when he was younger that would be bad." said Jiriaya

"Naruto has a big mouth when he was younger." said Tsunade "He still has a big mouth and can yell like a little kid but he has matured over the years, mostly after your death."

For a moment neither of them talked as they looked at the two needles lying in the center of the table.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Jiriaya

"I am not sure." said Tsunade

"Orochimaru said they would make the choice for us soon enough." said Jiriaya

"I could empty the needles and then fill them with air." said Tsunade

"How would that be useful?" asked Jiriaya

"Air embolism would mean almost certain death if we inject ourselves in the heart." explained Tsunade in a cold unnatural voice "We would be dead within two minutes."

"Then why doesn't that sound like the right thing?" asked Jiriaya

"Maybe because when push comes to shove it is hard for either of us to just take our lives." explained Tsunade "I may have a lot of regrets but I still want to live, even if it is just to see Naruto and Sakura have a life together."

"Then there is only one real choice is there?" asked Jiriaya

"I guess so." said Tsunade as she picked up one of the needles

"I wonder what demon they want us to become?" asked Jiriaya as he grabbed the other one.

"As long as it isn't a snake or an ant I will be fine." said Tsunade as she pushed the needle into her arm and pushed the plunger at the end. For a moment she just looked at the spot where she had injected herself before looking up to see Jiriaya pushing his own needle into his shoulder since he didn't have a left arm.

"Now what?" asked Jiriaya

"We wait." answered Tsunade "And wonder what sort of future is infront of us."

Meanwhile Ino Yamanaka walked down a corridor side by side with Sai; their hands had been restrained again this time in metal handcuffs instead of simple ropes. They had been taken out of the cells and pushed into two lines separated by genders. Ino knew some of the faces, including the person right behind her.

"How are you doing Karin?" whispered Ino so that the guards didn't hear them.

"My shoulder has been better." stated Karin as she looked toward Sasuke's attack had hit her.

"From what Sai told me you giving him a chance to get away, I would thought Sasuke would have killed you." said Ino

"I thought he would have too." said Karin as neither one of them looked toward the walls where the cells filled with people where however it was hard not to when people called out for help. Some cells had a single person in it, some had couples and others had entire families but they were all going to be processed in time. "So any idea what will happen?"

"According to Sakura…." started Ino

"Be quiet you two." yelled a guard as the corridor widened as two large doors each guarded by a pair of guards.

"Now listen up Humans." yelled a female horse demon as she walked down between the lines her hooved feet clomping with each step "On the other side of these doors you will get your general process done, don't worry we will not select what race you will soon be joining here. Our job is to get medical and general information so that we can make the right selection for you. You will be entering in pairs and exiting out the other doors."

"What sort of general information?" asked Karin

"If I would have to guess things like Blood type, height, weight and other physical traits." explained Ino "But I can't be for sure."

"I see." said Karin as she looked toward the front where the first pairs entered the doors. To women though one door and two men though the other.

Inside the demon feline royal city Hinata and Gamba where sitting across the table from each other what had started as an early lunch had now turned into a late lunch.

"So how old are you?" asked Hinata as Gamba raised an eyebrow "I mean you're not millions of years older than me are you?"

"No, I just had my first ceremony a couple weeks ago." said Gamba as Hinata raised an eyebrow "Sorry see in demon feline society everyone goes through three ceremonial hunts. The first hunt happens when you turn 21 and is a sole hunt to show that you have entered adulthood. The second hunt happens when you mate with someone it is a sign that the two hunters are unified in marriage, that hunts happens in pairs. The last hunt happens when your 60 million years war and once you finish it you are an elder."

"Ok" asked Hinata "I was just asking how old you are?"

"I am 21 years and my birthday August 31st " laughed Gamba "See for demons we age just like a human does till around our 21st birthday then aging slows down into the millions of years mark, I just went though that."

"My 22nd birthday is in December." said Hinata as Gamba laughed.

"See your older than me." laughed Gamba

"Gamba do you know anything about my family, my friends?" asked Hinata "Are they alright?"

Gamba took a breath as he placed his elbow on the table, before bringing his hands together and resting them in front of his face.

"I wanted to wait until I knew everything but I do know some." said Gamba "Your father along with the rest of your clan elders were captured and are being processed as we speak but no word on your sister."

"Hanabi is a survivor you will have trouble finding her." said Hinata as Gamba nodded his head.

"As for some of your other friends still no sign of Kiba Inuzuka but most of his pride was taken, Shino Aburame along with his entire pride is being processed and turned to ants." Said Gamba

"I see." said Hinata "Just as he figured he would."

"Naruto and the Namikaze pride has rejoined the foxes, your sensei Kurenai is with her mate in the wolf republic." said Gamba

"Can I see her?" asked Hinata

"I can see what I can do but nothing will happen until after your turned." said Gamba

"Why?" asked Hinata

"You know how I said your only protection is that door and the female guards." said Gamba "See the harem has rules that both protect you and cut you off at the moment."

"Like what?" asked Hinata

"Like apart from me and Saito you will see no males in the harem." said Gamba

"Why?" asked Hinata

"It is a tradition started by the third king of the demon felines, he caught a member of his harem sleeping with a guard so made moves to make sure any child born in the harem was of royal blood and that the lioness where sleeping only with the king or crowned prince." explained Gamba "The only males that can enter the Harem are members of the Royal Pride."

"Then who is this Saito?" asked Hinata

"The last of the original order which guarded the harem." said Gamba "See 90 million years ago the first female guards took positions in the palace, they took over the male guards of the harem."

"Wait…you said no male could guard the harem. How could they be male guards then?" asked Hinata

"Any male guards who protected the harem were made into unicks." explained Gamba "It was a different time."

"I see and Lee is one of them?" asked Hinata

"Yes, he is the oldest living demon 112 million years old." said Gamba "He is sort of an institution around here, respected and trusted by everyone."

"He still works?" asked Hinata

"Not as a military guard anymore though he still has the rank and he is on the books as a guard. We tried to get him to retire dozens of times but he is an old timer, he just wants to keep working and keep tending the gardens and his flowers until his dieing day." explained Gamba

"So he is a gardener?" asked Hinata

"Yes, but one trusted by every ruler and member of the government since he started working in the palace when he was my age." explained Gamba "He is like the trusted uncle or grandfather figure. He is the only one who my father and mother doesn't make bow to them, that is how much respect he has around here."

"I see." said Hinata "So why can't Kurenai visit me here?"

"Because of another stupid tradition, if a female enters the harem unless she is a guard she is part of the harem and can't leave until the controller of the harem in this case me lets her." explained Gamba

"So you can just let her go?" asked Hinata

"Normally yes, but she become a wolf and the wolves and felines have a long history of fighting each other. If she came in here before you where turned the chances are you would both be attacked." explained Gamba as Hinata lowered her head "We do have what we call the rose garden where members of the harem can meet with outsiders. You can meet Kurenai and other visitors there without a problem."

"But I have to finish turning before that happens." said Hinata

"Yes." explained Gamba

"How long do I have?" asked Hinata

"Like I said they had you premarked to be transformed but not a race so they had generation four drug in your body so a little bit over five days maybe shorter depending on you." said Gamba

"How so?" asked Hinata

"There are things that speed up the transformation." said Gamba as he seemed scared.

"Like what?" asked Hinata

"Anything sexual." answered Gamba

"I see." said Hinata with a blush "Any idea what changes first."

"Could be anything." said Gamba

It had taken over half an hour for Ino to reach the front of the line.

"Next pair." ordered a guard as Ino looked at Sai for a moment before she and Karin entered the room. As they walked in, Ino could see the two women who had entered before them leave out another set of doors on the far end of the room. Ino took a quick glace around the room, there was several medical equipment that she knew right off the bat. A computer with a blood analyzer beside it, to check their blood for any sign of dieses or proteins. Two medical tables lied side by side three medical personal were by each table all of them female.

"Please be lay down." ordered a female snake as Ino and Karin lied down on two tables.

"Alright lets have a look at you." said the female snake as she hovered over Ino, shinning a flashlight in her eyes.

"Your Ino Yamanaka correct?" asked a fox

"Yes." answered Ino as she heard Karin being asked her name.

"Your boyfriend is Sai and both from the Leaf village?" asked the fox as Ino nodded her head, she felt a pinch as a needle entered her arm drawing blood.

"Make sure you check for both items." said the snake as the horse who had taken the blood moved toward the computer.

For a tense moment no one spoke as the computer beeped.

"Ino is clear of both." said the horse as another horse confirmed the same thing for Karin.

"Well looks like you two will likely not becoming ants." laughed a fox "You don't have the protient they want for breading queens."

"Well you never know they may want them." said the snake "Alright Ino when is your birthday and how old are you."

"September 23, and I am 22." answered Ino as a nurse wrote it done,

"Karin?" asked the same

"June 20th and 22." Said Karin

"The table scales put Ino at 109.7 pounds and is 5 ft 6 inches." Said a nurse

"Karin is 103.4 pounds and 5 ft 3 inches." Stated another nurse

"Alright now for the part you will not like." said the snake nurse as she slithered toward Ino. Ino's eyes widened as the doctor formed a hand sign, she knew it was scanning justu "Alright she has a good C cup and no problems for breast feeding if she is a mammal and no sign problems for giving birth or having kids of her own."

The snake then slithered toward Karin

"Alright, B cup with some scaring around the birth channel may make having natural births a problem but not much." said the snake

"Are the guys going though the same thing?" asked Ino

"Ya." answered the fox

"I think we have anything." Said the doctor "Let's move them on and take care of the in the next section."

Ino stood up and with Karin right behind her, Ino's eyes widened as she looked at the massive room which lied out in front of her. She was in a large line which moved toward a central point. She couldn't make out what was in the center but radiating out from their was different lines with people moving away from the center. Each line seemed to be manned by a single race.

"Ino are you alright?" asked Sai

"As best as I can be, you?" asked Ino

"Good, do you have the blood sample they want for a queen ant?" asked Sai

"No." said Ino as Sai nodded his head with a smile.

"I don't have it either." said Sai

"Now we wait." said Ino as the two of them kissed as they waited for their final moments before knowing what demon they would become.

In the remains of the Leaf village the demons where finishing their final sweeps of the Leaf village.

"We should destroy everyone of these buildings." stated Val as the high chancellor of the demon snakes slithered over a down telephone pole as he moved down the remains of a street.

"I thought I explained it to you, if we destroy this village then we can't use it as bait for other humans." said Temari as she walked beside Val in her demon fox form.

"Why would we need bait?" asked Val

"We estimate now that over 9,500 humans somehow made it out of the Leaf village weather that be during the battle or before we even arrived." said Temari

"How did they do that?" asked Val

"According to my mate-in-waiting there is a series of underground rivers which were turned into sewers when the Leaf formed. These tunnels run for miles underground and have never been totally mapped, they used them to escape." explained Temari "Using the sound of flowing water to hide their sounds from above ground listens like the tracking wolves."

"So those wolves aren't as good as they think." laughed Val "Have you sent teams out to find these human?"

"No." answered Temari

"Why not?" asked Val

"Our squads are stretched too thin; they are tired from battle and keeping the captured humans in line. Sending them out now would risk death of the squads." answered Temari

"I don't care send out the teams." ordered Val

"Very well, but I will report I am doing this under protest." answered Temari

"By the way where is your mate-in-waiting heard you two had some fun to make sure he changed sooner rather than later." laughed Val

"Getting things from our old home and his clan compound." explained Temari as she looked up at the remains of the Hokage building, parts of the outer wall had been blown off likely from Justus pulled by the defenders as the demons pushed in. Smoke was still coming out of windows as the demons just let the offices burn, most didn't care anything about the records of human history there. To them human history was as interesting as the history of apes to humans. Temari turned her eyes up to see a large black snake standing on top of the Hokage building.

"Looks like Sasuke is enjoying himself." said Val with a smile

"I guess." said Temari

Up on top of a small hill overlooking the village in a spot used by demon only a few hours ago stood Neji Hyuuga and Tenten along with around 325 villagers and ninjas who managed to get out before they blew up the river tunnels.

"I don't see any demons as we move away from the Leaf." said Neji as he looked away from the Leaf his Byakugan scanning for any sign of a threat.

"Neji-kun will you just look." said Tenten softly as Neji turned and looked at his home. It looked like a warzone; no building was untouched the better ones had only parts of the outer wall face knocked off others lied in mounds of rubble either from fire burning it down or ANBU teams knocking them down to form walls. They watched in silence as the fire began to spread though the Hyuuga compound Neji lowered his head as he watched his childhood home go up in flames. The gardens he used to meditate in were now nothing more than ash.

"What are we going to do?" asked a villager

"We are going to follow orders, we are going to find a well hidden place to protect you noncombatants and use it as a base camp to strike back against the demons." answered Neji

"Why wait we can strike now." snapped Kiba

"We just got out of there." ordered Neji "No we will form a camp, make radio contact with Kakashi and then from there we strike back against the demons. They have taken the Leaf but now they think they won and we can strike them now."

"We also gain minorablity." answered Tenten as Neji nodded his head.

"Come on let's move out." Ordered Neji as suddenly a series of load explosions filled the air as the villagers turned to see the Uchiha compound totally leveled.

"Why would they do that?" asked Kiba

"Someone is trying to forget their past." answered Neji

"The question is was it Sasuke or Itachi?" asked Tenten

"Doesn't matter we need to move." ordered Neji as he turned his back to the remains of the Leaf village.

Hundreds of miles away Kakashi along with Shizune and one of the two ANBU teams was gathered around the radio as different teams checked in. They were using code words for the different groups.

Finally the last team checked in with the code word lockdown meaning the tunnel was destroyed after they made their escape. This told Kakashi that anyone using the code names after them was likely demons trying to lure them into a trap.

"We got three quarters of those we had hoped to get out get out." stated an ANBU as he manned the long range radio. From this location Kakashi could keep in touch with everyone in fire country.

"Order Neji's team to head toward the mountains in the southwest,that should provide protection from any demons." ordered Kakashi as he began to order the teams to different locations around fire country the remoter the better. He made sure not to keep the groups together he had limited resources and losing teams would happen and he didn't want to lose this war in one attack "Send Choji's team to the Nara woods that should give him cover to grow food."

"Yes, sir." stated the ANBU

"Should we be calling you Hokage?" asked Shizune

"I almost became Hokage when Danzo was killed and Tsunade hadn't woken up." said Kakashi "I don't want it now."

"You don't have a choice now, you are the highest ranking Leaf ninja." stated Shizune as the radio came to life again.

"Sir the ANBU team has made contact with Lee, he is safe and has the sample." stated the ANBU "they are on the way here."

"Finally some good news." said Shizune

"And you can get to work on a defense because kunai and justus alone will not win this war." stated Kakashi

Inside the demon hospital it had finally reached the large circler table where the demons where sitting in judgment, picking the different races that people will become. Sometimes it was a simple we will take them while other times there was a debate which raged on.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sai." stated a voice as Ino and Sai moved into the center of the table. For a moment the two just stood there as they were being judged and inspected. They hardly listened as their information was stated including their skills and what grade they gave them.

"Well we are interested." said the fox

"You have been interested in a lot of humans from this village." stated the bear

"And you took a lot of humans from Earth country." explained the Fox "Yamanaka's parents have been sent to us we should send their kit along with them."

Ino's eyes widened as she learned what her parents had become members of the demon foxes.

"Well they aren't the best humans to come up but they are among the better ones." said a wolf "We are interested as well."

"We made no attempt to claim any Uchiha when you took them all those years ago, you still owe us for that." Stated the fox "I believe we still have two humans trade on that list"

"You're chasing in that for these two humans?" asked the wolf

"We are." said the Fox

"Alright as long as no one else wants them?" asked the wolf

"We are slightly interested but not enough to fight for them." said lion

"They wouldn't fit well into our society." said the horse as the bear nodded her head.

"We aren't interested." stated the ant as Ino an Sai hid their smile at being turned down by the ants.

"Alright then humans you will be coming demon foxes." said the fox

"Thank God." said Ino as they where guided into one of the lines, they were hardly listening until someone screamed.

"No…please don't!" yelled woman that Ino knew from the flower shop, she had come in every two weeks for fresh flowers. She was being dragged toward the demon ants. That is when Ino also noticed that Karin was being lead toward the demon wolves.

"There is nothing we can do for her Ino." said Sai

"I know." said Ino

"Ino Yamanaka." said a voice as Ino turned to look at another fox sitting behind a desk "We will inject you to start your transformation and then We need you to fill out these papers. After that you will go though some more medical tests before putting you in a room and let you and your mate-in-waiting turn."

"Is there any chance I could see my parents they are being turned into foxes as well?" asked Ino

"I will see what I can do but I can't make any promise." said the fox with a smile as she handed the paper work over before both of them where injected with the transformation agent "Welcome to demon hood."

Sakura Haruno lied in bed just crying as Naruto rubbed her back and side trying to comfort her at the lost of her mother. A knock at the door caused Naruto to look up to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"How are you two doing?" asked Kushina

"Been better anything on our friends?" asked Naruto

"Nothing." answered Kushina

"Mom can you stay with Sakura for a moment I need to talk with dad?" asked Naruto

"Sure." said Kushina

"I will be fine Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"It will make me feel better." explained Naruto as he left the room leaving

"He shouldn't have to keep an eye on me like this." said Sakura as she sat up in bed, her head was down and her tails where not moving.

"It is in his nature, he is like his father." explained Kushina "For weeks after I lost my family in the war he watched over me protecting me even after I thought I was safe. When we lost Naruto he protected me and Adria at the cost of his honor by not going after Naruto."

"You knew about that?" asked Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"I knew since before Adria was born, one of the nurses told me." explains Kushina "Not that Minato knows that I know."

"Why doesn't he?" asked Sakura

"Because he did it to protect me and his pack. He doesn't want me to be burdened with the knowledge." explained Kushina "I think knowing that I know would only hurt him more because he would think he had failed."

"I see." said Sakura "Does it get better? The lost of your pack."

"Yes and no." answered Kushina "You never get over the lost of your pack but getting a new pack helps and you have us."

"Thanks." said Sakura

"It may be only a matter of time until its official, but unofficially I already consider you my daughter-in-law. You are part of this family." said Kushina as she hugged Sakura as both vixens smiled.

Outside the room in the living area Naruto stood with his dad by the small bar with glass of whiskey in their hands.

"I never thought I would kill anyone from the Leaf." said Naruto "It goes against my ninja code."

"If code is standing in the way of protecting your family then the code itself is the problem." stated Minato as Naruto looked at his father "The 3rd Hokage took me that once."

"The demons pulled a fast one saying we were on a mission." said Naruto "But how many people will believe it?"

"You may be surprised." explained Minato "Most will believe it; on some level it makes sense. The leadership of the Leaf would trust us more than some other demon."

"Do you think Seth will forgive us?" asked Naruto as he noticed his brother walking into his room, he hadn't talked to anyone since they had come back.

"Maybe in time since he saw us turn against the Leaf but not for a while." said Minato "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to hear what you think about my idea on saving humanity." said Naruto

"Let me guess destroy the transportation seals so the demons can't use them to get to the human world." said Minato as Naruto's eyes widened "I thought of that a while ago, the problem is it will take time, since to stop them you would have to hit all the transportation seals at the same time or else it would be pointless."

"But it can be done." said Naruto

"Yes, it is easy to destroy the seal the problem is the set up and execution." said Minato

The sun had gone down as Hinata lied in the hot springs letting the steaming water relax her muscles as she tried to relax. She had spent most of the day talking with Gamba and was settling in for her fist night in the harem. Gamba had explained some things about demon feline culture but she felt she was in for a crash course on culture. Fay had showed her how to work the controls to the hot spring so she could adjusted the temperature with easy, she had also explained that in their society they took daily baths, showers didn't exist. After making sure the doors were locked she took off her clothes and took the bath, while she knew Gamba wouldn't try anything without permission she knew she was now in his harem. She looked up at the stars though the glass skylight as she moved under the waterfall so that she could wash her long hair. She began to sing slowly as she applied some of the scented shampoos that Gamba's guards had brought from her house along with almost everything from her room.

As the water ran down the made waterfall it dropped onto the top of her head before running down her back to just before her shoulder blades. At the deepest point which was the location where the waterfall was it was only a few feet deep coming to a stop just below her shoulder blade. She ran her hands though her hair as she sang, as she ran her hand though her hair she touched the back of her neck only to stop, signing as she felt wet hair instead of skin. For the longest time she just felt the back of her neck feeling wet hair. Slowly she stood up wrapping a towel around her body before moving toward the steamed up mirror. She whipped away the steam to take a look at herself, it seemed everything was fine everything was normal; slowly she turned around and lifted up her hair. Twisting her head she could see the back of her neck, running from her hairline to her shoulders was strip of dark blue fur, her fur.

"Well it had to begin sometime." said Hinata to herself as she took off the towel and went back to her bath.

**Well I hope you liked this long chapter, I will not be posting a chapter on Monday since this chapter is so long. I have also posted two samples of the two new stories; one of these two stories will be my next story which I plan to start either the first or second week of may. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	53. Chapter 51

**Note I went back and changed two items from last chapter. First you can stop complaining, I gave in Karin is no longer a snake she is a wolf but don't expect another change, I originally had her as a wolf but changed it a few hours before posting. Second I changed the name of the old royal harem guard turn gardener Lee to Saito so that people don't get confused between Lees. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 51 A New Life**

The sun was rising over a long night in the Namikaze den; sleep hadn't come easily to Sakura she kept waking up after seeing her mom's cold glazed over dead eyes with flies landing around them. She had woken up almost every hour, if it wasn't for being wrapped in Naruto's arm she wouldn't have slept at all.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of her neck, normally that would earn at the least a purr if not something more however it wasn't making her happy.

"I am fine." lied Sakura as she sat up.

"No you're not." answered Naruto "I know you're sad about your mom and I want to help you."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she looked down "I know you want to help and I love you for that…but this is something I just have to settle on my own."

"I see." said Naruto "Sakura I hate to ask you to do this but even though they gave us the day off I think you should go to the hospital today."

"I don't need mental treatment if that is what you are thinking." snapped Sakura

"No...but you can check to see what is happening to our friends." explained Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's just when I am upset I tend to snap." explained Sakura as Naruto laughed a bit.

"Sakura-Chan, we have known each other since we where six years old, we have been teammates since we where 12 and we have faced down hell together." said Naruto "I think I know at least some of your mannerisms, just like you know mine."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she turned around and kissed him. "By the way I think we meet when we where seven not six."

"We meet when where six…I remember the day." laughed Naruto "But we can have that argument later."

"Ya…we can." laughed Sakura as a knock at the door caused both of them to look toward the door.

"It's unlocked." said Sakura as the door opened to see Adria standing there.

"I think you guys should come upstairs." said Adria

"What for?" asked Naruto

"You have visitors." explained Adria as Naruto and Sakura looked at her. "Some of your friends."

"Who?" asked Sakura

"Come see." said Adria as she turned and walked out the door and upstairs followed only steps behind by Naruto and Sakura. When they reached the upstairs living room they found two new foxes standing in the living room, one was female almost totally blonde only with a tan strip that ran from her belly button to just under her muzzle. Beside her stood a male fox with deep brown fur up to his knees and elbow and black fur over the rest of his body apart from a strip of deep brown fur that ran from his privates to his Adams apple. For a moment Naruto wasn't sure they where, until it hit him.

"Shikamaru? Temari?" asked Naruto

"You were expecting someone else?" asked Temari

"They turned the two of you into foxes?" asked Sakura

"Ya." answered Shikamaru "Temari even helped lead the attack on the Leaf."

"Really." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"Before you bite my head off I did it to save humanity." said Temari as she leaned against the fireplace her arms across her chest "When we turned the little boy we took some of the agent. Since I learned that they passed off a fake on to you, I thought it was the only way to get a pure sample to the humans."

"But we made a sample from my blood samples." said Sakura

"I didn't know about your samples." explained Temari

"Still the more samples out there the better." stated Naruto

"That is what I said." answered Shikamaru

"Doesn't matter now does it." answered Sakura "What happened to our friends?"

"Choji, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Guy and Yamato should have made it out." stated Shikamaru "Not that I told the demon high commands about that."

"You don't know about the others?" asked Naruto "Lady Tsunade, Ino, Sai or Hinata?"

"Hinata was taken almost at once by the demon lions; she was escorted by one of their top female guards." explained Temari "I know that Ino was taken unhurt but Sai, Shino and Lady Tsunade where hurt."

"How bad?" asked Sakura

"Unknown but I don't think it is life threatening since they were moving them." said Temari "I don't know about your mom, Sakura."

"We already know what happened to my mother." answered Sakura as she looked down.

"What happened?" asked Temari

"Suicide." answered Sakura

"I am sorry Sakura." said Temari

"So is Gaara a fox?" asked Naruto

"No…" answered Temari as she lowered her head "He is a lion and Matsuri is currently being processed. Kankura is thankfully still out there fighting for humanity."

"My parents are becoming wolves." answered Shikamaru

"Sorry, your pack is being split apart." said Naruto

"It is happening to a lot of people." answered Temari "Families with traits that multiple demon races want are split up."

"So have they done anything to you guys for helping us?" asked Shikamaru

"Made it seem that we went on a mission to mislead you all and pass off a fake sample. Other than that no." answered Naruto

"Kind of smart, they wouldn't want a twelve tailed to be marked as a traitor." explained Temari

"What tail strength are you anyhow?" asked Sakura

"I am a seven and little boy is an eight." explained Temari

"If you guys are interested my dad and I are working on an idea that may end this war." said Naruto as Sakura's head snapped toward him.

"What idea?" asked Shikamaru

"I want to make sure it is doable before I say anything." said Naruto "But hopefully it will bring Peace."

"Alright." said Temari

"Where are they putting you two up?" asked Naruto

"A few streets over in one of the dens that has been empty since the war they waged." explained Shikamaru "They are already offering us jobs hunting down our friends and training the next generation."

"The vixen who showed us the place, told us our first job was to have kits so that the village would come back." explained Temari

"Well show it to Naruto and tonight we will meet there." said Sakura "Hopefully by then I know what happened to our other friends."

Meanwhile Hinata was sitting at the large table in her room with a plate full of eggs and bacon with some fresh strawberries on the side.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?" asked Fay as she sat down across from Hinata.

"It's good." answered Hinata "But what am I suppose to do?"

"Normally the members of the harem spends their days either trying to make themselves look better or gossiping among themselves." explained Fay

"Like I am going to do that." said Hinata

"Well once your done turning I can take you to the training field and you can spar with the other guards." answered Fay as Hinata looked down at her hand, her figure nails had disappeared during the night and she could feel them inside her fingers, she focused a bit as her now cat like nails came out of small slits in her fingers. Apart from that and the same treatment on her toes and some fur on the back of her knees she was still human.

"Well we could do our nails?" offered Fay "It could help you later."

"How would that help me?" asked Hinata

"Sorry when I mean do our nails I mean this." said Fail as her own razor sharp claws came out of the shelves in her fingers "I mean sharpening them for combat, they are like your ninja kunai your basic go to weapon."

"I see." said Hinata as she looked at her new nails, they where sharp but clearly not as sharp as Fays.

"Why don't you finish your breakfast and I will get a whetstone for you." said Fay as she stood up and headed toward the door.

"A what?" asked Hinata

"It's a hardened stone that you put water on and you run you claws over in different patterns to sharpen your claws for combat." answered Fay "You know when you're done when you pass the paper test."

"Paper test?" asked Hinata

"If you can run your claws though a piece of paper cleanly with easy and no fraying then you're done." explained Fay as she walked out making sure that the door was closed and that the two guards where outside the door. She wasn't the head of the female guards but it was clear that in time she was likely to become the head of the female guard core.

"Any problems?" asked Fay to one of the other guards

"Nothing more than a few of the pompous bitches trying to get in." laughed a guard as she gestured toward one of the older harem lioness trying to get a look at Hinata.

"I hope you discouraged that." laughed Fay

"I threatened to cut her throat." laughed the guard

"Good." answered Fay

"So is this Hinata is she the same as the others lioness we have to deal with?" asked a tiger

"Let's just say she seems more interested in learning how to fight like a demon then how to make her claws more pretty." answered Fay as the two guards smiled.

"Finally a member of the harem who isn't a pain in the ass." said the guard

"Maybe." said Fay it was well known that members of the Harem tended not to like the guards. It was the guards that stopped them from getting to the Prince or King if he didn't want them. Also they were just from different classes, most of the guarders where either military felines from common ancestries or military prides with a long history of being in the military. All had worked hard and had proven themselves in order to get to this position. The members of the harem in contrasts didn't work apart from trying to make themselves look as beautiful as possible, they hardest work they ever did was a light workout to stay in shape. Being from such different worlds caused them to not get along.

Fay walked away from Hinata's door past the multiple doors which all had rooms almost the same as Hinata's. However they were all empty because the harem which was designed to hold up to a thousand lionesses had only fifty or fifty one if you counted Hinata. She walked past one of the many gardens where some of the other members of the harem gossiped and waited for the prince to come around. Finally she reached her destination one of the guard outposts where different supplies where stored.

"What can I do for you Fay?" asked a tiger guard

"I need two pairs of your whetstones, make sure it is your best pairs." stated Fay

"You trying to scare them?" asked the guard as she pulled two of the stones each about two times the size as a human nail file.

"No actually, I am going to teach Hinata how to sharpen her claws." said Fay

"Wouldn't one of those be a better choice to make her claws beautiful?" asked the guard as she tilted her head toward one of the lioness applying color to her claws making them a deep red.

"Well Hinata landed a blow on Yahiko as a human." stated Fay as the guard's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Finally someone who might make a good queen." laughed the guard

Inside the long term storage area Tsunade woke up in Jiriaya bed, however she was alone. There was only one bed in the area so he had taken the couch. She walked into the bathroom and after doing her business she did a quick visual check only to come up empty no sign of any change.

"Nothing yet." said Tsunade to herself as she noticed that her mouth felt different. She lifted up her lip to see that during the night her teeth had turned sharp full rows of canine teeth. A knock at the door caused her to turn around.

"It's me." said Jiriaya

"Who else would it be?" asked Tsunade "I'll be out in a moment."

"I don't need to use the restroom I just want to know if anything happened to you?" asked Jiriaya

"My teeth are sharper now." answered Tsunade "Anything for you?"

"Not that I found but when I got here they said I had generation three drug which means around ten days to turn." said Jiriaya "I just wanted to know if anything happened to you."

"Apart from the teeth no." answered Tsunade as she walked out of the bathroom

"Any idea what this experiment Orochimaru is doing?" asked Jiriaya

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Tsunade

"When is any experiment done by Orochimaru good?" asked Jiriaya "So you want to bet on what race we are becoming?"

"Well the row of sharp teeth mean I am not becoming a horse or an ant." Stated Tsunade

"You mean we?" asked Jiriaya

"We may not becoming the same thing." explained Tsunade

Meanwhile upstairs in the main area of the hospital Sakura was standing in front of a desk waiting for a nurse to come back with the records.

"Ah…yes, here it is." said the stallion "Sai, Ino Yamanaka and her herd were moved to wing five."

"wing five?" asked Sakura "Isn't that the wing for the ants?"

"Ya normally that is but we had a fire in wing 2, 4 and 6." stated the horse "We had to move humans around because of it."

"Three fires at once?" asked Sakura

"A couple of humans blew up some paper bombs after they were injected, they should really have checked them for weapons." stated the horse "Shino Aburame is in the same wing?"

"Did he get moved too?" asked Sakura

"No, he is becoming an Ant…poor human." laughed the horse "These other two Jiriaya and Tsunade are part of a special project."

"Special Project?" asked Sakura

"You will have to talk to Orochimaru about that Doctor Haruno." said the horse "Could be anything."

"Probably nothing good." said Sakura

"You never know, Orochimaru has been working on projects given by the combined demon council, he is working to help all the races." stated the horse with a smile

"We can have that debate later I want to see them." said Sakura

"You can see everyone on your list apart from Tsunade and Jiriaya." Said the horse "Just give me time to get everything together, with those fires we have everything mixed up. We don't even have the reports on what demons they are becoming."

"How long?" asked Sakura

"Maybe twenty minutes or so." explained the horse

"Alright." said Sakura as she went to sit down. She had lost her mother to her own hands, now she hoped the two other women in her life was safe. Ever since she and Ino had become friends she had become almost like a daughter to Ino's mom, Lys Yamanaka. She had been over at their house since she was seven years old, doing the same things any little girl would sleepovers, tea parties and talking about boys. Then there was her master and teacher Lady Tsunade, she was like a grandmother to her. All those life lessons she learned from Tsunade on top of the medical justus.

Meanwhile in fire country inside the large Nara woods a group of villagers where getting to work on their makeshift homes, mostly tree houses. They had settled on three houses because from what they had been told the demons didn't like moving through the trees so being up in the trees would help hid them. Combine that with the scent suppressing seals they had placed around there was a chance that the hundred people may not be found.

"Alright make sure those houses are high enough off the ground so that the canopy covers the house, we need to make this invisible to the naked eye." Ordered Choji

"Yes, sir." stated a Ninja as Choji lowered his head a bit, he was placed in charge of this unite. His mission wasn't to fight back against the demons, considering he only had seventeen ninjas he couldn't really launch an attack, he was to provide food for the attack groups and keep the civilians alive.

"Sir we have planted some of the crops." said a villager

"Just like I told you, this isn't like a normal farm field. We can't be found." Stated Choji

"Yes, sir." said the villager as he walked off as Choji lowered his head, ever since he left the village he had a headache maybe because he wasn't used to being in command.

It had taken almost half an hour for them to lead Sakura to the Wing five, as she walked into the wing her eyes widened a bit as she saw four levels of cells.

"You are in luck the humans you are after are located beside each other and in the same general area." said a horse "Room number 137."

"Thanks." said Sakura as she started walking down line looking at the numbers on top of the doors. Every once in a while she would look at the people inside the cells. Her eyes widened as she noticed that everyone had been stripped down to their underwear.

"_Why would they do that?" _ thought Sakura

"_Probably to make sure that there are no more paper bombs." _ answered Inner Sakura as they passed two people having sex.

"_Also it may help people just do it." _thought Sakura as she noticed the two were changing a lot faster.

"Sakura is that you Sakura?" asked a voice as Sakura turned around to look into another cell. Her eyes widened as she looked at the violet hair woman who had been the lead instructor for the second part of the chunin exams.

"Anko?" asked Sakura as she looked at what happened to her, from the waste up she looked almost perfectly normal, same short spiky pony tail, same light brown eyes however from the waist down everything was different. Her legs where gone replaced with a long snake tail with a series of patterns that looked like leafs in five or six different shades of brown with violet spots mixed in.

"Ya…they are turning me into a fucking snake because I used to work with Orochimaru." stated Anko "Get me out of here!"

"I can't." stated Sakura "Why are you changing so fast?"

"They are pumping something into this room, now get me out!" yelled Anko as her forked tongue poked out of her mouth "Before I am a snake."

"Sorry Anko." said Sakura as she kept walking down the line. She stopped again as she noticed Shino's cloths sitting outside of one of the cells, his dark sun glassed and Leaf ninja headband resting on top of the cloths. She looked up only to jump back a bit at what she saw. His arms had thinned out as his arms turned deep brown and hardened. His pointer and middle fingers had joined along with his pinky and index fingers together as his thumb grew so they where the same length. His mouth as also changed as two giant pincers where coming out of his checks, they clamped together on a piece of food guiding it toward his mouth. Coming out of his tail bone was massive tear drop shaped structure with growths coming off the sides near his hips.

"Shino?" asked Sakura as the demon ant Shino turned and looked at her before going back to eating.

"Shino…it's me Sakura." repeated Sakura but Shino paid her no mind.

"He will not talk to you forehead." stated a voice as Sakura walked two cells over only to come face to face with Ino. Like everyone else at first glance she had seen they had changed but not as much as Anko or Shino. Her blue eyes where silted and two blonde fox ears poked out of the top of her head. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she realized her best friend was becoming a fox. Like everyone else she had been stripped leaving her standing in front of her best friend in only a purple sports bra and a bikini bottom. She glanced into the room only to spy Sai sitting there in a pair of black boxers, everything seemed normal until Sakura realized that the boxers where really briefs, black fox fur made it seem like he had boxers on. The two of them where not alone either also sitting in the room was Ino's parents. Her father Inoichi face was pushing out into a muzzle and a blonde tail was already coming out of his tailbone , like everyone he had be stripped down to his underwear. Sitting beside him was his wife Lys Yamanaka, she looked like an older maybe a little heaver version of Ino only with deep brown hair and brown eyes. She had changed the most, her brown hair and transformed into fur of the same shade and had worked it way down to her white bra. Her face was totally fox with a lighter shade of brown running around the lower part of her cheeks to the mouth before going down her throat only to disappear when it hit her bra. The rest seemed perfectly normal.

"So what do you think forehead?" asked Ino

"Why are you changing so fast?" asked Sakura

"They are pumping sexual scents into the room, makes it hard to resist some of the more basic needs." explained Ino

"Well you seem to be doing good." said Sakura as Ino rolled her eyes before turning around to show her back. Running from right under her neck and covering almost all her back to the small of her back was blonde fur; Sakura could make out at least three bumps in the area around her tailbone. "I take it back."

"Well it could be worst we could be coming ants, they seem to be almost mindless." said Lys Yamanaka as she stood up and stood beside her daughter. "It's good to see you Sakura."

"Nice to see you alive Mrs. Yamanaka." said Sakura "I lost too much, I don't think I could stand having you guys lost too."

"What happened?" asked Sai

"My mom." said Sakura as she lowered her head "She committed suicide."

"I am sorry Sakura, she was a good woman and one of my best friends." said Lys "I am sure she is looking down on you."

"With hate maybe." answered Sakura

"What?" asked Lys

"She denounced me as her daughter and told me to die and burn in hell in her suicide note." explained Sakura

"I am so sorry Sakura." Said Ino

"It's ok, Naruto-kun and his pack is helping me though this." explained Sakura

"Ino told me you two where together, that is wonderful news." said Lys with a smile

"Sakura if you don't mind me asking any word on Shikaku, Choza, Choji and Shikamaru?" asked Inoichi as he asked about his best friends and teammate and their kids.

"Shikaku and his wife are becoming wolves, Shikamaru and Temari are already foxes, Choji made it out of the village and as for Choza I don't know." explained Sakura

"Thanks." said Inoichi

"Alright I have to ask aren't you embarrassed I mean you are all standing around in your underwear." said Sakura

"And you technically nude but you're not hiding are you forehead?" asked Ino as Sakura laughed a bit "Besides we are a family who's clan justu is walking though each other minds, we are a pretty open family."

"Sakura what is it like to be a demon fox?" asked Lys as Sakura blinked "They have videos telling us about it but still."

"I have only been a demon for a little bit over a month but I'll help the best I can." answered Sakura

It was already past lunch and Hinata looked down at her sharpened claws, she had a steep learning curve since doing claws wasn't the same as doing nails and she was never that good at that.

"Great…" said Fay "Those would past inspection by any commander."

"Thanks." said Hinata with a smile; they had talked almost the entire time mostly Fay filling her in on demon feline culture. The door slowly opened as Hinata and Fay looked expecting to see Gamba however instead there stood another lioness. She appeared in her mid forties but looked like she was on death's door; her deep purple fur wasn't growing at the same rate making her look even worst.

"Queen Oda." said Fay as she stood up and got down on one knee as Hinata just stood up, her white eyes locking onto Oda's greenish blue eyes.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 Confirmations **

"_Crap…crap…crap." _ thought Fay as she watched Hinata and Queen Oda stare at each other.

"Why don't you bow to me human?" asked Oda

"Why don't you knock before entering my room?" asked Hinata

"This is my room, human and I may go where I wish, it is you who are a guest." stated Oda

"It is my understanding that it is Gamba's harem and he decides who is in here." explained Hinata

"That is true but I am queen and ruler of all demon felines." stated Oda "You will show me respect, human and bow, like you bow to my son when he enters the room."

"Well I don't bow." answered Hinata as Oda's eyes widened as she looked to Fay.

"Queen Oda, he hasn't told Hinata about that tradition yet." answered Fay

"Well then let me tell you human, whenever a member of the royal family enters you must bow." stated Oda

"My Queen I don't think Prince Gamba would want that." said Fay

"I will decide what is best for my son not you guard." stated Oda "Why are you even here? Unless you're a new member of the Harem too?"

"No…my Queen I am soon to be mated to another male, I was asked by Prince Gamba to keep an eye on her and keep her company." explained Oda

"Asked?" asked Oda "Why would he have to ask you to do anything you are here to serve nothing else. Leave us."

"My Queen I do not feel that is a good idea." said Fay

"I wasn't asking for your ideas." growled Queen Oda "Why are you protecting this human?"

"I have a name, it's Hinata Hyuuga." growled Hinata as Oda glared at Hinata for daring to speak up to her.

"My Queen I fear for both of you." stated Fay "Prince Gamba would be upset if she is hurt and your heath, what if something happens."

"I will not harm the human; now get out before I have you executed." ordered Oda

"Go, I will be fine." stated Hinata as Fay looked toward her. "Go."

"Very well." said Fay as she walked out of the room.

"Well human what are you going to do now?" stated Oda

"With all due respect if you don't use my name I am not going to show you any respect." explained Hinata

"I don't have to show you anything." stated Oda as she stepped forward and glared at Hinata, Oda was maybe an inch shorter then Hinata. "You are here because my son has a taste for something exotic and uncivilized. I don't even see what he sees in you? Your breasts are probably a large C; I put larger ones in the harem for him to enjoy. Your ass while good is not the best; you may be good even beautiful in the human world but your overall look here in this harem you below average at best."

"You should ask your son that." said Hinata only to get backhanded slap by Oda. Hinata was more stunned then hurt, the attack was extremely weak almost like a grandmother slap, the only thing that hurt was the fact that Oda's claws were out a bit so she cut Hinata's face.

"You have no right to talk about things that doesn't involve you." stated Oda as she pulled back for another slap only to have Hinata step back.

"How dare you move!" yelled Oda "I am the Queen!"

"Do you really think I am going to stand there and let you slap me?" asked Hinata as the Oda's claws came out again, this time to their full length. She raised her hand claws at the ready.

"I will kill you human!" yelled Oda as she went to attack only to have Hinata dodge again.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Hinata as she figured that if she attack the Queen it would cause even more problems.

"I am the Queen you can't hurt me!" yelled Oda as she went in for another attack, this time the attack never came close as Oda's hand was stopped in midair as both Hinata's and Gamba's hand came out of two different angles.

"How dare you!" yelled Oda as she looked at Hinata before looking at her son.

"No…how dare you mother, you have no right to be here." stated Gamba "And you know that."

"She didn't follow any form of traditions, she didn't bow to me and she dared to talk back to me." growled Oda

"She doesn't have to bow to me and you entered her room which goes against all the traditions you hold up." stated Gamba

"You treat our traditions like trash by letting her in." stated Oda "Why would you?"

"Because I love her." stated Gamba as his mother glared at him.

"You and this silly idea of love will populate our royal blood with human blood." stated Oda "She is human trash; get her out of the harem."

"My Harem I can do as I want." stated Gamba "Father had captured wolves in his harem and that was when you where in the harem. Also no Queen can enter another person's room without permission; she could kill you with no consonance under our laws."

"She couldn't kill me." stated Oda

"Yet." stated Gamba

For a moment Oda glared at her son then back at Hinata.

"Know this human you are not welcome here and you never will be." said Oda as Gamba let go of his mother's hand as Hinata did the same. Slowly Oda walked out of the room leaving Gamba and Hinata alone.

"Are you alright?" asked Gamba

"I am fine." said Hinata as Gamba looked at the cuts on Hinata's face where his mother had cut her, they were shallow but it still looked painful.

"I can have the healers come down to take a look at those cuts." offered Gamba

"No…I think I have some of my clan's healing ointment in the stuff your guards brought from my house." explained Hinata as she moved toward her stuff, after a few moments she pulled out a small cream bottle.

"Here let me help." said Gamba as Hinata sat down as Gamba slowly put the cream on the cuts on her check. His eyes widened as he saw the cuts totally disappear when he applied the cream to her skin.

"Sorry that I wasn't here." apologized Gamba "I really thought she was too sick to come here."

"Why is she sick?" asked Hinata "I mean physically?"

Gamba lowered his head

"She is dying because of me." explained Gamba "She like my father and almost everyone else was sterilized by the gas released by the lizards at the end of the great war, so to have me she used a justu to get pregnant. The odds where about one in a hundred thousand that she would conceive and even less that I would come out alive."

"You beat those odds." stated Hinata

"Yes, that is why many considered my birth a miracle they had a male heir, however the justu is also slowly killing my mother." explained Gamba "The Doctors and Healers once told me she had five months to live, and that was four months ago."

"Sorry to say but judging form how she acted today I will be happy when she is gone." Said Hinata

"On some levels I agree, but she is my mother and even though I hate who is she and how she sees the world I can't change that." explained Gamba as his palm rested on Hinata's cheek.

"You must be like your father because you're nothing like your mother." said Hinata

"No…I am very different then what my father was." explained Gamba as he looked down "Judging from the historical records my father was a son of a bitch and maybe if he had lived longer I would hate him, however one thing he taught me is a thing I always carry."

"What is that?" asked Hinata

**Flashback**

The undergrowth was thick as six year old crowned prince Gamba crouched beside his father the King of the Demon Lions. They were on the one of the royal hunts which involved members of the government from all the feline races going hunting in groups and building contentions between each other.

"Now Gamba what do you see?" asked the old king as he looked at his son

"I see a doe." answered Gamba as he looked at the deer eating in a small clearing.

"Very good." said the King "Do you want to try to take her down."

"Really?" asked Gamba with a smile on his face

"Go ahead." said the King with a smile as he stood still and watched his only living son bolt forward, his attack and technique was raw and full of mistakes but he caught the deer which fell to the ground with Gamba on top of her, however Gamba didn't go for the kill. The King followed his son's eyes, there standing there was a small almost new born fawn watching its mother get attacked. Gamba jumped off the doe letting them both run off into the woods.

"Sorry Dad." said Gamba as his father placed his hands on his son's shoulder

"Gamba, only your actions will be remembered you must choice them well." explained the King "Do you feel it was right to let the doe go?"

"Yes." answered Gamba

"Then you did the right then by you." explained the King

**End Flashback**

"Only your actions will be remembered you must choice them well." said Gamba "That is what he taught me."

"Basically do the right thing." said Hinata

"Basically but his actions are from anything I would want to be remembered for." said Gamba

"What actions are those?" asked Hinata

"The so called Battle of Keb where my father ordered the attack one an enemy village during the war." said Gamba

"That happens in war." said Hinata

"Yes, but he ordered the total destruction of the village which was full of demon turtles." explained Gamba

"Even if they where your enemy total destruction is evil." stated Hinata

"It gets worst" explained Gamba as he pulled away from Hinata and just looked toward the far wall "The demon turtles where enslaved by the lizards they would have gladly joined the war if they had been freed but my father ordered their deaths instead. From the historical reports the streets where almost knee high in blood when it was all over. My father was a monster same as my mother, I want to be different."

"You are different." said Hinata with a smile as she rested her hand on Gamba Check and pulled it back to look at her.

"Sometimes I wonder, I am waging a war on humanity, breaking up families and forcing you to become a demon. All actions I am not happy about, if I had any other choice I would have taken it." explained Gamba only to get shut up when Hinata pulled him in and softly kissed his lips. It was a quick and carrying kiss as Hinata pulled back.

"I know." said Hinata as Gamba just sat there stunned "Sometime fate makes the choice for you."

It was just before five and Sakura was sitting in the living room of the house that Shikamaru and Temari had been given; it wasn't as big as the Namikaze den with only two living floors and a basement under the lower floor. The place was dusty form untold number of years without use but given time it would be cleaned and become a home.

"So Sai, Ino and her family are becoming foxes?" asked Shikamaru as he sat in a chair

"Ya, I don't know about Lady Tsunade or Jiriaya only that they are part of some project run by Orochimaru." Explained Sakura

"That can't be good." said Naruto

"Considering Orochimaru was promised the old humans for his experiments as payment for improving the transformation agent." said Sakura

"So Naruto what is this plan you are thinking about?" asked Shikamaru

"I want to separate this world from the human world." explained Naruto "They can't destroy humanity if they can't get to them."

"How?" asked Sakura

"Destroy the Transportation seals that they use to come and go between the human and the demon world." explained Temari as Naruto nodded his head

"Seals of that size and complexity takes a long time to set up when you are just trying to jump a few miles. To jump between worlds would take I believe between around a thousand years if not longer to set up." said Naruto

"A thousand years is like nothing to demons but it would give humans time to prepare and rebuild." said Shikamaru "But we will never go to our old home."

"Shikamaru I gave up on that a while ago, this is home now." explained Sakura "But at least we have friends now."

"We will have to wait until they reach a safe demon population level, that way going out and turning humans is a low priority." stated Temari "I'll try to find out how many more humans they need."

"It isn't as simple as that." said Naruto "To destroy the seals, someone would have to put the seal on the transportation pads each and every one of them."

"Doesn't each demon village have one?" asked Sakura

"Yes, and from what my dad told me they set up seals in the old villages, the ones destroyed by the war against the demon lizards." explained Naruto

"Why would they do that?" asked Sakura "Backups?"

"That and by having military forces in those villages they claim the surrounding area as their own." explained Naruto

"How difficult is it to destroy the seals?" asked Temari

"Not hard but we will have to take them all down at the same time because leaving one up means they can get back to the human world with ease." said Naruto

"A radio activation switch." stated Shikamaru as Temari, Sakura and Naruto looked at him slightly confused. "It was something we were looking into during the war, you know the timed paper bombs we used against the Akatsuki mercenaries?"

"Ya, I deployed them along that road and they crossed right when the timer went off." stated Naruto "One of my easier missions during the war. Plant them and waited, the timers did the rest, luckily the intelligence was right about when the enemy was moving though."

"Well the idea is to have it so you could send a radio transmission and the bomb would go off, that would remove the chance of someone seeing the trip wire." said Shikamaru

"We combine them with Naruto's seals and we can hit them all at the same time." Said Temari with a smile

"In theory but we never got it working it was still in the testing stages." stated Shikamaru "The prototype and information may still be in the Hokage building."

"So our problem is now getting back to the Leaf?" asked Naruto

"I hate to say this but do we even want to do this?" asked Sakura as she looked at the ground "What will they do if they find this out? They already lied to the general assembly about us they may have no practice for us anymore. In two months Naruto's clan will be on the High council maybe we can argue it is better to keep the humans alive in case something happens and they need more turned."

"I agree that would be the best way Sakura but by then all the human villages will be taken." said Naruto

"I know it's just we will be spending the rest of our lives here, and I would rather not raise kits in a prison." Said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened

"Sakura-chan are you pregnant?" asked Naruto

"No." said Sakura "I am talking about later."

"Maybe I can buy the time needed for your pack to rise to power." said Temari

"How?" asked Naruto

"The army itself." explained Shikamaru as he figured out Temari's idea.

"Yes, the army has launched three major attacks with only five to six days between each attack." said Temari "Armies need to rest or else they become worthless."

"You can also argue that with the influx of people who just became demons that the army may be needed at home in case something happens." added Shikamaru "They can send small groups into the countries they already took over looking for missing humans, also it may gave one of us a chance to get the prototype so we can have a backup plan."

"Works for me." said Sakura as Naruto nodded his head.

Later on in the day Sakura was walking down the halls of the Namikaze den heading toward her and Naruto's room. As she entered the room she found it totally black.

"Naruto-kun are you there?" asked Sakura as she reached for the light switch but felt nothing, not even a wall if she was standing at the threshold of a deep hole.

"Your demon lover is where he belongs." said a voice from behind her as she turned around to see her mother and father standing there.

"Mom…Dad?" asked Sakura as her mother pushed her into the dark void

"Have fun in hell demon!" laughed her mother and father as Sakura just kept falling into the dark void, suddenly the darkness was filled with red hot burning flames. She let out a scream as she felt the flames reach her fur. Her eyes snapped open as she looked out into the darkness of her and Naruto's room; there was no flames no dark void and no sound of her parents laughter. The only thing she heard was her fast breathing and Naruto's slow and steady breathing.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto softly into her ear as he held her close.

"No." answered Sakura as she rolled over to face Naruto

"Want to talk about it?" asked Naruto

"I was dreaming about my parents sending me to hell." admitted Sakura as Naruto shock his head.

"Sakura-chan, if you are going to hell you will be in good company because I an almost everyone else will be there with you." explained Naruto "You are one of the nicest person I know."

"Please how many times did I punch you?" asked Sakura

"How many kids did you treat in the refugee camps? I saw how you care for them with such kindness." said Naruto "True sometimes you have a temper but I love that about you."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she nuzzled into his chest which smelled slightly better than normal, a little stronger and sexier. Her brain was already exploring what her inner self wanted to do.

" Get some sleep Sakura-chan, I'll be here in the morning." said Naruto

"I love you." Said Sakura as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

In the human world it was well past midnight as two ninjas moved away from the group taking settle in the massive Nara woods which covered almost a 100 miles long and wide.

"Choji why did we stop?" asked a ninja "We need to move to a safe location."

"What we need as a person who can't get turned and yet wants to fight." answered Choji as he looked at the marks in the trees. "It was here."

"What was here?" asked the Neji

"Shikamaru said he left alert seals that would go off in the Leaf village if anyone entered this area to get him." answered Choji

"The demons know we are here?" asked a ninja

"No…because the alert seals are also paper bombs if they were armed we would be dead. Shikamaru gave me the deactivating seal." answered Choji as he moved toward the center of the area. "Let's hope he is still alive."

"Who?" asked the ninja as Choji formed a hand sign as the ground began to move apart forming a hole. For a moment nothing happened then a voice spoke out from the ground.

"Ah…the light." yelled the voice as the ninja's eyes widened as they say a dirty disembodied head still alive underground.

"Hello Hidan." stated Choji

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise I put at the end of the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 Counter attack**

"Hello Hidan." stated Choji as he looked down at the sliver haired man who had his hair slick back.

"I remember you." snapped Hidan's head, which had made it though years without sunlight, thanks to the immortal justus he was still as alive as he was the day he was put in the ground. He appeared to be nothing more then bones wrapped with skin around it with a pair of eyes looking out "You where the fat fucker who was with the guy who put me in this hole."

"Yes, I was but we need you now." stated Choji

"I will kill you!" yelled Hidan

"How would you like a chance to get out of that hole and have the chance to kill anyone you meet?" asked Choji

"Anyone?" asked Hidan

"The human race is under attack by demon races." stated Choji "They even have my sensei the one you thought you killed."

"They took away one of my kills!" yelled Hidan "Lord Jashin will not stand for that."

"Jashin?" asked the other Leaf Ninja

"His religion that demands he kills anyone in his way." explained Choji before looking at Hidan "I am giving you a chance to kill anyone in your way and be seen as a hero?"

"I don't care about being a hero, they took away one of my kills." stated Hidan "They must die for taking my kill."

"That is what we want." stated Choji "That is what we need you to do."

"Then put me back together and then let me lose on the world." stated Hidan

"Alright, we will get you out of there." answered Choji "As long as you don't kill any humans, any demons are free game."

"Very well, I the demons have shamed me in the eyes of lord Jashin I will spare humans to kill them." stated Hidan

Hours later and almost a thousand miles away the sun was rising over the southwest mountain range known as the Burning Sun mountain range after the fire red stones that could be found multiple places over the mountains. Anyone from Earth country would have laughed at calling these a series of low tree covered mountains which ran along the border of river and fire country, mountains but with some a few thousand feet off sea level they were the highest points in fire country.

Neji, Tenten, Kiba and a large group of villagers and ninjas moved up into one of the medium sized mountains overlooking a small river valley. This area had been used as a center of logging for decades and there were several old logging camps some which had been abounded almost fifty years after the area had been over logged giving the trees time to grow back.

"Alright we are here." stated Neji as they entered an area of thick young trees located about halfway up the mountain top.

"Neji I need to talk to you." said Kiba as he walked up to the man in charge of this group

"What is it?" asked Neji

"Some of the other ninjas including myself want to start fighting back." stated Kiba

"We need to protect these villagers." stated Neji

"No…we need to give them something to hope for." answered Kiba as Neji looked out over the tired faces; they had a look of pure defeat on them. "We need to start striking back."

"What do you want?" whispered Neji

"Let me take twenty five ninja and start hitting back against them." answered Kiba "If they are doing the same thing they did in Wind and Earth country they have teams out searching for humans. We can hit those teams and get away fine."

"You can go under a few conditions." stated Neji

"What?" asked Kiba

"First you have to check in every hour with a code word, if you don't check in for five hours in a row we will assume you where taken out and move to a different location." said Neji as Kiba nodded his head "Second you must be back within four days or else we will leave this location."

"Understandable." stated Kiba

"The last thing is I can't spare twenty five ninjas until I know this area is safe you can have twelve." explained Neji "Maybe once you get back in four days I can give you the number you ask."

"I may not like it but ok, you have a deal." stated Kiba as he went out to get his forces.

Meanwhile Hinata Hyuuga stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror it had become a habit of hers ever time she went to the bathroom she would check the progress of the transformation. Sometimes it was nothing had changed other times things had changed, the dark blue fur which had started out as a thin strip at the back of her neck had expanded over the hours, like a slow moving tide it was working its way down her back, already it was nearing the small of her back but it hadn't moved to her front. Suddenly she felt the need to throw up as she moved toward the toilet, she heaved as her body tried to get rid of something. Her white eyes widened as she saw her own teeth land in the toilet with a ring, she kept throwing up until all 32 teeth where in the toilet water. For a moment she just looked at her teeth before she ran her tough over where her teeth used to be only to feel sharp bumps coming out of her gums. She stood up and moved toward the mirror, she opened her mouth to see new fangs growing in.

"This is weird." said Hinata to herself as she ran her tongue over her new teeth.

In a much smaller cell Ino Yamanaka sat waiting for her transformation to come to an end, maybe it was the fact she had changed so much in the first day but she had next to nothing physical changes the second day. She couldn't say the same thing about her mother who now stood before them all as a totally transformed demon fox. She had changed so much because of the fact she wasn't a ninja so they gave her the most advanced generation six drugs. She had removed her cloths when she got up. She had deep black fur which ran up to her knee on her right leg and to her café muscle on her left, deep brown fur the same shade of her fur color ran up over almost the rest of her body. A stripe of lighter brown running up from her vixen hood, over her belly button an up though her neck before spreading out over the lower part of her checks. She had four tails moving behind her which according to a nurse was pretty average for a civilian.

"I can't wait for you all to finish so we can go start a new life." said Lys with a smile before looking toward her mate, over the night two more tails had grown and fur was poking it's way out from under his shirt. "Do you think they will need a flower shop?"

"Everyone uses flowers, dear." answered Inoichi as he looked toward his daughter and her boyfriend. Sai's legs had become double jointed and his big toe had moved up to form a dir claw.

Movement outside the cell caused everyone to look as a group of newly turned ants marched by in single file.

"Ino…you see the one near the front?" asked Sai as Ino looked to see a male ant a little larger than the others with dark brown skin.

"Shino." said Ino as she looked at the ant man; he had four legs moving across the ground with a three fingered hand. He had a huge mass coming out of his back forming the three sections found on a normal ant.

"I think that is him." said Sai as he looked down the line of ants "I think that is the entire Aburame clan."

"I think it is." said Inoichi

"So you know these ants?" asked a nurse snake

"Ya, the one in the lead is our friend." said Ino

"Well then he is the lucky one, if he is in the lead then he is going to be a warrior ant." stated the snake

"A what?" asked Sai

"A warrior, he will spend his life training for battle and breeding with the queens to produce warriors and workers." stated a snake before shaking her head "He will have fun having sex until it kills him?"

"Kills him?" asked Ino

"Yes, when a warrior gets too old to breed and fight he gets has sex until the life is out of him." stated the snake "Probably within forty years since ants queens only have an 80 year life span which is about two times longer as than the worker drones and twenty years longer than the warriors."

"Why doesn't he responded to us?" asked Ino

"He is an ant, he has no name anymore, only the queens have names and the rest are just a rank with numbers. They are mindless working zombies." stated the snake "You will likely never see him again, the ants are a very closed society."

A few levels down in the long term holding area Tsunade touched the side of her face, blonde fur the same color of her hair was growing down around her ears giving her the appearance of side burns. Something that caused Jiriaya to laugh like no other. Then again Jiriaya now had black pad like items on his hands and feet and his figures and toes had become claws, his big toe had moved up into a dir claw.

"So another day just sitting around doing nothing but talk." said Jiriaya as the two of them sat at the table.

"Ya, but I think I have it narrowed down what at least you are becoming." said Tsunade "Judging from the pads on your hands and feet and the dir claw it is either a wolf or a fox."

"Not too bad then." said Jiriaya as he got up gingerly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade

"Nothing really…I think I pulled a muscle in my groin somehow." Explained Jiriaya as Tsunade nodded her head, before looking up at a small security camera located in the corner of the room. She wanted to take them out but according to Jiriaya they would just fill the room with knock out gas and repair them, then cut back on food or water for a while.

"Do they always watch you?" asked Tsunade

"Ever since I got here, they even have cameras in the bathroom apart from the shower and toilet." Explained Jiriaya

"Never imagined Orochimaru as a pervert." laughed Tsunade as she looked into the camera.

Looking at his former teammates though the TV monitors was Orochimaru as he stood in his personal lab. The massive lab made the ones he had in the sound village look like something that belonged to a school.

"Sir I have the first results." Stated an aid as the bear moved up to Orochimaru

"And?" asked Orochimaru

"It worked just as you thought it would." Stated the bear "With the sample we took from Jiriaya last night we can move on to part three."

"Very good." stated Orochimaru as he wished he didn't have to work on this project, it was one assigned by the council and the type of research he hated but they gave him unlimited resources so spending a little time on their projects was bearable "send the reports to the councils and prepare two samples."

"I thought we were only going to try one." said the bear as Orochimaru glared at him "Yes, sir."

It was just after noon and Sakura had a headache that just wouldn't go away, it was more of an pain in the ass than anything else. She tried the justus she knew and even pills to get rid of it but it just wouldn't go away.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Adria as she saw how much pain her brother's mate-in-waiting was in.

"Just a headache that will not die." answered Sakura looked at her for a moment before sniffing the air a few inches away from Sakura's fur. "What are you doing?"

"Just as I thought." said Adria

"You know what is going on?" asked Sakura as Adria nodded her head.

"You're in heat." explained Adria as Sakura remembered what the medical books said.

_For between a week and ten days every vixen between the ages of 15 and 60 million years old enters a period in which their sexual hormones are at the highest known as heat or mating season. It is during this time vixens are at the peak chance of pregnancy for the year. Every vixen enters heat at a different time of the year and it varies from year to year and it can skip years as the vixen nears the end of the breading age around 60 million years or if she is already carrying or just given birth to a kit. Signs that a vixen is enter heat starts with increase scent which is meant to tell males that is she fertile, commonly a headache is often present during the mating season as basic animal need the need to reproduce takes center stage in the mind. If the vixen is has a male she is currently mated to or someone who they want to mate with they will likely go after that fox so that she will carry is kits. Male foxes also go through a breading season but it is different than the vixen's. Males often become more violent and competitive as they fight for the right to mate and show their strengths. _

"I see." said Sakura "Any idea on how to get rid of this headache."

"Not really, it is just something every vixen has to go though." said Adria "The only real cure is mating but you can fight it, every young vixen or none mated vixen does."

"Then it goes away?" asked Sakura

"I don't know I have no mate." explained Adria

"It goes away for a few hours." Said another voice as Sakura looked up to see Kushina standing there "It is worst about midway through your week and it gets better as the season dies down."

"I see." said Sakura

"But at least you won't have to go into work tomorrow." laughed Adria

"Why?" asked Sakura

"It's a law they started to try to raise the numbers of births, when a vixen who is fertile is in heat then she and her mate or mate-in-waiting get off work so that they may have kits." said Kushina

"They let people off work so they can have sex and have kits?" asked Sakura

"With a population that is dying from lack of kids they will try anything to bring the number of births up." explained Kushina

"I guess we know what you an my brother will be doing tonight." laughed Adria

"I recommend you double up on birth control Justus because in mating season birth control doesn't work as well." stated Kushina

"Thanks." said Sakura

It was around four in the afternoon as a ten member strong demon patrol moved though fire country. They were moving down one of the many side roads that ran between the major population centers of fire country.

"Still no signs of humans." stated a wolf as he put his nose to the dirt road trying to get a smell "In fact I don't smell anything."

"That shouldn't be." stated another wolf "You should at least be able to smell animals."

"Well I don't." stated the first wolf before a kunai went into his eye with a paper bomb attached to the end. There was no time to react as the second wolf was thrown backwards to the dirt. The other demons where stunned as two humans came running out of the underbrush with swords at the ready. The first Leaf ninja ran his sword though a lioness gut while the second ran cut off the head of a horse.

"Fang over fang!" yelled Kiba as a giant tornado came swopping out of the tree line toward the bear, who had just enough time to run though hand signs to send a mound of earth, which stopped Kiba's attack but a ninja star came in from the woods killing him.

"We need to get into a defenses line." yelled a wolf as the demons went back to back in order to defend themselves.

"I hope you enjoy hell." laughed Kiba as a series of paper bombs located under the road exploded under the demons. As the smoke cleared Kiba moved though the battlefield making sure all the demons where dead.

"Make sure you have every weapon picked up." ordered Kiba "We can't afford to waste weapons anymore."

"Yes, sir." stated a ninja as he went off to collect the weapons.

"It's nice to strike against the demons." laughed another ninja

"Now to strike some fear in those sons of a bitches." stated Kiba as he walked over to a dead demon lion before pulling out his combat knife. Within a minute he had decapitate the lion, everyone's eyes was on him as he held the dead foxes head by the fur.

"What are you doing Kiba?" asked a female ninja as Kiba began to cut a fallen tree branch to a point.

"They took our homes and they think they have nothing to fear from us." stated Kiba as he thought about everyone he had lost, his pack, his friends and Hinata who was likely sleeping with demon. With one quick motion he jabbed the lion's head though the pike "We will make them fear us and we will make them pay for everyone they took from us."

"That isn't right." stated a ninja

"Is it right what they did to us?" asked Kiba "They aren't human we shouldn't treat them any better then animals."

For a moment no one said or did anything then a young chunin walked past Kiba and toward one of the dead wolves before cutting off its head and putting it on a pike beside the lion's. Slowly one by one all but three of the Leaf ninjas followed Kiba's lead putting the dead demons heads on pikes along the side of the road.

The sun was setting as a team of fifteen demons moved down the road.

"We got reports of an explosion." stated a tiger as they turned the corner in the road to see part of the road ahead blown up.

"Move" ordered the tiger as the forces moved forward only to stop when he saw what had become of the patrol. There lined up along the road where the heads of the demons with wooden pikes running though them.

"My God." hissed a snake as she looked at the row of dead head.

"Those fucking humans." stated the tiger as he looked to where the humans had stacked the rest of the bodies. "Those animals will pay for this."

**Well the humans have started to fight back, I know some may be surprised and upset at what I did with Kiba but he has lost everything and that changes a person. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I asked that you keep on reading. **


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 New Reality**

Sakura woke up with a worst headache then she had the day before, she knew the reason why it was happening but she didn't want to give in to it but Naruto wasn't making it easy weather he knew she was in heat or he was just being affectionate she didn't know. Holding her extra close as they slept, rubbing her back and kissing her a little bit more often and longer than normal.

"_Why not just give in?" _asked Inner Sakura as Sakura rolled out of bed and Naruto's arm _"It's not like we haven't mated with Naruto-kun before so what if we are in heat."_

"_It's not that I don't want it's just we are dealing with so much at this moment." _stated Sakura as moved toward the shower letting the warm water run down her pink fur _"Naruto-kun is working on a way to disable the transportation seals, our friends are becoming or have just became demons so we need to talk to them, we still have no idea what is going on with Lady Tsunade or Jiriaya."_

"_Mom to." _ said Inner Sakura as Sakura placed her hands on the shower walls as the water ran from the top of her head to the tip of her tail.

"_Ya…somehow having sex just after the Leaf fell and mom died doesn't feel right." _thought Sakura as her headache just hurting, it was like a jackhammer that just wouldn't stop.

"_I don't think that will last long." _responded Inner Sakura _"I am surprised Naruto didn't wake up when we had to please ourselves just to stop the headache."_

"_Naruto-kun is a heavy sleeper." _responded Sakura as she began to daydream about what she wanted. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the bathroom or even the shower door open, the first sign something was up was when she felt a hand wrapped around her stomach as she was pulled back into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Sharing a shower with a beautiful vixen." answered Naruto as he planted a kiss on Sakura's neck as his hands started to explored her sides and front of her stomach. Sakura leaned back into Naruto tilting her head back to give Naruto better access to her neck, as she let out a moan.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as her headache disappeared replaced by pleasure as she turned around to face Naruto, his deep blue eyes where during with passion and love.

"I don't know what it but I have wanted to jump you for over a day." stated Naruto in between kisses

"I am in heat Naruto-kun." explained Sakura as she turned off the water leaving two wet foxes standing in the shower.

"My dad told me about mating season." said Naruto with a grin as the two moved ever closer together, before either one of them could say anything a load knocking coming from the bedroom door caused both of them to stop.

"That must be my dad; he wants to do some training today." explained Naruto "We could ignore him."

"No…this is your first time training with your dad." said Sakura "Besides doing it in the shower isn't something I want to do."

"It isn't that far of a walk to the bed." answered Naruto with a slight pout as his ears moved back and his tail stopped moving.

"No…" said Sakura as she kissed Naruto "Besides it will give me time to get something together."

Naruto simply smiled as he kissed Sakura's neck before leaving the shower.

It was around ten in the morning as Gamba along with the other two representatives of the Feline Kingdom sat down around the large table inside the combined demon council. On some levels he was nerves that his mother would try something to get to Hinata but he had to attend this meeting, so under direct orders the guards of the harem were not to let his mother enter the harem and had orders to protect Hinata.

"Alright I call this meeting to order." stated Malik as the fourteen tailed demon fox called the meeting to order. "This meeting is to discuss the integrations of the form human population into our races."

"I have nothing to report the grand herd is growing very well and the new additions are already settling in." stated the President of the Grand Herd of the demon horses Achak

"Same here." said the elder of the demon bears Kenadia

"We have some issues with some since they don't like being snakes but we are slowly winning them over." stated the high chancellor of the demon snake Val

"I recommend you watch them until they stop trying anything." stated Queen Adeer

"I don't think they want them to become mindless breading machines." stated Padak as the Ant glared at the panther "We all heard the stories about how those you turn into queens are rapped hour after hour until they mentally break."

"What we do inside our boarder is our own business." stated Queen Adeer "Their job is to get pregnant and make more ants nothing more. If they give birth to Queens they will be raised and educated on our way. Once we have enough demon Queens born from the humans they will be removed."

"Sometimes you make me sick Adeer." Stated Gamba as the Queen ant glared at the young prince. His comments while rash spoke for almost all of the other demon races.

"And I find your relationship with a human female sick." stated Adeer as Vachan nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Let's not talk about this anymore shall we?" asked Malik "We have a report to present."

"On what?" asked Kenadia

"On the next step in the human conquest." stated Malik as he looked toward the guard standing by the door "Bring them in."

The doors slowly opened as a demon vixen with blonde fur and a brown furred fox walked in.

"Allow me to introduce Temari and Shikamaru two of the military planners we picked up from the Sand and Leaf." stated Malik

"Yes, you took a lot of high value humans from the Leaf village didn't you." stated Vachan

"And we took almost no high value ones from the Earth or Sand country." stated Malik "We found that ninjas from the Leaf would fit better with us. Now let's talk about our report."

"So what do you two want to tell us?" asked Val

"We need to stop taking humans." stated Shikamaru as the demon council looked at him. "The army needs a break, we have launched three major campaigns in as many weeks, the army needs a break or else it will fall apart."

"So you want us to hold our armies back?" asked Vachan

"For a while, they need a break to regroup and rest up." stated Temari "Everyone has limits and the armies are at those."

"Add to the fact that you have how many new demons to settle into your villages, getting them homes, jobs and integration of them into society, we have problems at home to deal with." stated Shikamaru "The logical answer is to let them rest and keep the armies at home for a bit to make sure everyone is settled in."

"We have did just add millions to our populations and the humans have only two villages that pose any real challenge." Stated Gamba

"Prince Gamba you are talking about stopping the attacks?" asked Vachan

"Yes, besides the humans are not dumb they know we attack every week we and surprise is a key part of any battle plan and we are losing it." stated Gamba

"What of the reports from fire country two squads have been killed and their heads put on pikes we can't let that go." snapped Vachan

"We will not." stated Gamba "We will search the already taken areas for humans, but launching another major attack at the moment would be counterproductive."

"I agree with the young prince." stated Val "We have around 9,500 human missing from the Leaf including high value targets; they are behind our lines we need to remove them before we take on the others."

"Agreed." stated Padak as the panther heroine nodded her head.

"We do not require rest but we will hold if needed." stated Adeer as Achak and Kenadia nodded their heads.

"I think it is agreed then, the armies attacking the humans will be given a break." stated Malik "But what of the other campaigns."

"Other campaigns?" asked Temari

"Yes, the other war we are waging." stated Val "The one that Sasuke is in command of."

In the human world Hidan was eating everything in sight as he sat on top of a downed tree; his akatsuki cloak had been destroyed by Shikamaru so he just had on a pair of pants. He was all skin and bones, like he had spent months with almost no food. Choji could count every rib on his body.

"So these demons what do they look like?" asked Hidan in between bites

"Pretty much half human half animals creatures." answered Choji "They already over run every village in Earth, Wind, Fire, River, demon, bear and claw country."

"I see…well that doesn't matter to me I just have to kill them for taking away my kill." stated Hidan

"We will give you a couple of days to rest and regain your strength then you can head out and cause the demons trouble." said Choji "We think your immune to their transformation agent or else they would have gone after you already."

Meanwhile Sakura walked toward the cell where Ino was suppose to be held while they turned. They had been moved into the repaired fox wing of the hospital; everywhere she looked she saw members of the Leaf village becoming demon foxes.

"_Shows them for treating Naruto-kun like crap for being a demon now they are demons too." _laughed Inner Sakura as she walked up a flight of steps and down a catwalk until she reached the cell. She looked in to find it darkened. She looked down the line toward the guard at the end of the catwalk.

"Can I have some light in cell 332?" asked Sakura as the guard walked over to a power box and turned on the lights inside the cell. Inside the cell Sakura noticed that one of the small beds covers where pulled up.

"I need the cell opened." yelled Sakura again as the guard unlocked the cell letting Sakura walk into the cell which closed behind her.

"Ino…Sai you do realize it is almost 11?" asked Sakura

"It's been a long night." answered Ino's voice from under the covers as Sakura crossed the arms as Ino rolled out of the bed. Sakura tried to hid her grin as Ino rubbed sleep from her eyes as she yarned showing her new rows of sharp canine teeth. "Neither Sai or I could get any sleep they have nothing but concrete and a single blanket."

"Well you need to take a look at yourself in the mirror." said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"You're a full fox now piggy." said Sakura as Ino blinked as she walked toward a shattered proof mirror located by the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her hands though the spot where her long hair used to be. Now it was blonde fur the same shade as her human hair, it was slightly longer then Sakura's. Her pointed fox ears where snow white instead of black, her blue eyes were still the same shade only silted looked out over her muzzle. Like her mother she had a different shade of fur running from mouth out partly over her checks before coming back down her throat only hers was snow white instead of brown. She ran her hand down her neck and down her chest over her breast which had now where covered with white fur on the inside and blonde on the outside. It ran down her stomach down to her now vixenhood before disappearing to her back. The blonde fur kept going down her legs stopping above her knees where it turned to a solid white. Her arms where the same way with the white fur going all the way up to her elbows instead of stopping in between the wrist an elbow like Sakura or Naruto and his family. Seven blonde tails moved behind her each about tipped with white at the end.

"Well I do say this I am a sexy vixen." stated Ino

"Yes…you are." Stated a new voice as Sakura and Ino turned to see Sai sitting on the bed, he finished turning to. He was an almost pure black fox only the area around his feet and hand where white, his dark silted eyes seamed to shin in the light as eight pure black tails moved behind him. "But the question is now what happens?"

"Now we get you out of here, and settled in but first Ino I need your help?" asked Sakura

"With what?" asked Ino

"What where those justus you where talking about in the Leaf the ones you got from Jiriaya's books?" asked Sakura as Ino leaned against the wall with a grin.

"Planning something are we forehead?" asked Ino with a grin.

"Maybe depends on what pervert justus you came up with." Said Sakura

"How about the one you used on our anniversary." stated Sai

"That should work." said Ino with a smile.

Back at the backyard training area of the Namikaze den Naruto sat down on the grass beside his dad, his mouth was open as he panted like a dog from the training. His father sat beside him in the same state after hours of training.

"I still can't get the Flying Thunder God Technique to work for me." said Naruto as he poured some water down his head, the water sticking to each lock of fur.

"Well it took years of training to develop it, it may take years to work." explained Minato

"It doesn't help that my natural chakra is wind not lightening like yours." added Naruto as Minato nodded his head

"Ya it doesn't help the base of the justu is lightening chakra." explained Minato

"And of all the different base elemental chakras lightening is my weakest." answered Naruto

"So your mother told me that Sakura is in heat." said Minato as he hoped to changed the subject.

"Ya." laughed Naruto "Sakura-chan said she is planning something."

"When a vixen plans something you are in for either something very good or very bad." said Minato

"Let's hope it's good." said Naruto as he noticed his little brother watching them from the Gazebo which marked the border between the backyard and the training field.

"Seth want to join us?" offered Naruto as Seth just stood there for a moment.

"I am teaching your brother the flying thunder god technique." Said Minato as his younger son's eyes widened at the prospect of learning the justu he always wanted to learn.

"Mom didn't want me to learn that until I am fifteen." Said Seth

"Then don't tell mom." answered Naruto with a smile as Seth smiled at his brother for the first time since they went to the Leaf.

"I think all three of us would be in trouble if we did that." said Minato as Seth lowered his head. "But I think you're old enough to learn the Rasengan…that is if you want to?"

"Yes." Answered Seth as fast as possible as he stepped onto the training field. His father got up as he looked at his two sons, one born human the other born a demon and both of them he loved.

"Naruto want to help? I thought you said you learned how to put natural chakra inside the rasengan." said Minato as Seth looked at his father.

"I thought that was impossible." said Seth

"I never found a way." answer Minato "So how do you do it?"

"This way." answered Naruto as he got up as a clone appeared beside him "I used to need two clones to make the Rasenshuriken."

Minato and Seth watched as Naruto began to form his ultimate justu in his hands.

"You use the clone to keep the justu balanced?" asked Minato as he watched the clone's hands move around the justu.

"Yes." answered Naruto as the justu finished, the once bluish white attack was now a reddish white since he used demon chakra to make it "I used the same thing to help me master the rasengan."

"How powerful is it?" asked Seth

"If this hit you it would send thousands of microscopic wind chakra blades into a person's body destroying their chakra network and killing them." explained Naruto as he let the attack dissipated.

"Interesting how would you get past the back blast?" asked Minato "It would hurt you to use it."

"First time I used it, it did but I learned how to throw it." explained Naruto

"No, let's have a father and sons training season." said Minato with a smile, an early November afternoon training his boys he couldn't ask for anything better.

The sun was just going down over fire country as Kakashi tried to close his eyes for the first time in almost three days but his mind was racing with everything he had to do. The twenty five hidden camps spread out thought out fire country where getting set up by their local commanders but he still knew he had to organize the counter attacks against the demons. Reports coming in was a team from the Sand forces under Kankura where already doing that and a team lead by Kiba was making a name for themselves giving people hope however people couldn't live on hope alone. They need food, clothing and medic and winter was fast approaching. He had just closed his eyes when he was awoken by an ANBU.

"Sir we got a report from Guy he made it to Kumogakure and the sample we sent by hawk to Kirigakure with the sample made it." said the ANBU

"Good." said Kakashi "Then their doctors can work a cure along with Shizune."

"Sir his reports say that Kumogakure is a state of martial law and the reports from Kirigakure makes it seems like a civil war is coming." stated the ANBU

"In Kirigakure a civil war is always coming." explained Kakashi

"Sir we also got radio contact with Konohamaru and Moegi they say they got out of the Leaf and they have a pure sample of the transformation agent." Said the ANBU

"How?" asked Kakashi

"They say they got it from Temari when she turned Shikamaru." said the ANBU as Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Sir we have no way to know if this is a trap or not?"

"No…but maybe just maybe we have friends on the other side who can help us." said Kakashi "Send a team to meet them, give them the test to make sure they are human."

"The Chakra test?" asked the ANBU

"Ya…in one of the books from Sakura the demons have different colored chakra none of them blue and they can't make it blue." explained Kakashi "If the Chakra is blue then they are human."

"I will send the team out." stated the ANBU as Kakashi tried to get some sleep.

While Kakashi tried to sleep Hinata was laughing at some stupid joke as the two of the enjoyed a dinner together in Hinata's quarters.

"So what is this again?" asked Hinata as she used one of her claws to cut off a piece of meat. Fay had spent most of the day telling Hinata about different customs, one of those was the fact that apart from spoons most demon felines used their figures and claws to eat.

"It's seasoned water buffalo." answered Gamba "Farmers raise them along with cows."

"It's really good." said Hinata

"Hinata…they finally processed your father and the elders." said Gamba as Hinata looked at him. "The news isn't good."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata

"Well some of your elders where too old and where sent to live with the other older humans who are too old." Said Gamba

"My father among them?" asked Hinata

"No…he is becoming a lion." said Gamba "But some of your other pride members are becoming different races."

"I see." said Hinata

"Sorry." said Gamba

"There is nothing you could have done." explained Hinata as she looked down at her feet they had changed becoming rounder like paws and covered with fur. "I have two more days until I am a lioness."

"And you can go out and see the palace." said Gamba

"I am just so board in here." Said Hinata "Talking to Fay and you help and that hot springs is big enough to do some swimming in but I get board."

"You swim?" asked Gamba

"Ya…love it." answered Hinata "Don't really didn't get many chances during the war, I just find being in the water relaxing."

"I can understand." stated Gamba

"I know it must be abnormal for cats to swim." said Hinata

"No…we swim." said Gamba as Hinata laughed a bit. "What?"

"I am trying to imagine what you would look like wet, your main watered down making you look like a wet squirrel." Laughed Hinata

"Bet you I look fine after a swim." said Gamba

"Fine after we finish eating lets go swimming." said Hinata as Gamba looked at her.

"_If he could blush he would be." _thought Hinata

"Don't worry your guards brought my swimsuit so you won't see me nude." said Hinata

"Alright but what is that saying wait an hour after eating before swimming." stated Gamba

"Then we can sit in the water and enjoy each other's company." said Hinata as Gamba smiled.

"Alright." said Gamba "I have nothing planned tomorrow so I can stay as long as you want."

"Good." Said Hinata with a smile

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 Night**

**Note almost this entire chapter is Mature if you don't want to read wait till next chapter ****THIS has been edited from its original form because of Fanfiction rules saying an M rating means you can't have lemons. If they change the rules it will come back so if you want it back send a respectful message.**

"_What am I doing?" _asked Hinata to herself as she slipped on her bikini bottom as she checked herself out in a the bathroom mirror _"I am going to be almost nude with Gamba-kun in a hot springs late at night with wine."_

Hinata reached down to the counter and lifted her glass to her lips as she took another sip of wine.

"_Why did I ask for wine? I hope he likes me?" _asked Hinata to herself as she sipped the 75 year old wine which apparently was the most common wine they had in the palace. She put the glass down as she moved toward the bathroom door._ "Maybe because I want to lose some control, well whatever happens, happens."_

On the other side of the door Gamba was also nervously as he waited for the door to open, on some level he was scared of what could happen on the other hand his 21 year old male mind was looking forward to what could happen.

"_Whatever happens I will not force myself on her." _Thought Gamba knowing that since Hinata was in the harem he could force himself on her, kings had done it in the past but he wasn't like that. _"It is her choice."_

Gamba was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open.

"Gamba." said Hinata in a soft but sweet voice as Gamba looked up only to have his eyes widened. She was breathtaking, her legs her shapely womanly even with dark blue fur running from about half way between her knees down but yet they appeared strong. She had a midnight blue string bikini bottom which lead up into a strong tone stomach. Gamba had underestimated her curves under those thick coats. She had on a two shoulder strapped midnight blue bikini top which covered her up a little but not much. In the front of the bikini Gamba could make out a small brass lock which contained them. Her arms her also shaped so perfectly even with patches of fur growing on them. Her hair hung over her shoulders blending in perfectly with the patches of fur. Then there was the face, her beautiful face with those deep white eyes as she smiled at him. To him she looked like a Goddess.

"My God." whispered Gamba as he looked up hoping Hinata wouldn't slap him for checking her out. Judging from the smile even though he was clearly checking her out she didn't mind.

"_Thank God, I was hoping I looked good." _thought Hinata as she felt a chill come down her spin.

"So Gamba-kun want to go for a swim?" asked Hinata as she slowly turned so that Gamba could check out her ass as she walked toward the hot springs. She dove gracefully into the deeper part of the hot springs only to come out of the water, her hair sticking to her body, it was the sexiest thing that Gamba had ever seen. There was a real woman who wanted him, not one of primped up high class whores his mother put in the harem to gust get his seed. "You coming in?"

Gamba nodded his head as he moved into the water up so that the water went about half way up his chest; he simply looked at Hinata who smiled at him. The late evening sun light along with the early starlight was coming in from the skylight bouncing off the steaming water.

"This spring is less than ten yards long can't really swim that far." said Gamba as Hinata smiled.

"I know." answered Hinata with a smile "I guess we will just have to find other things to do."

"What do you want to do?" asked Gamba as Hinata moved ever so closer to him, so close he could feel her breath on him, sending a chill all the way to the tip of her tail which was moving under the water ever so slowly.

"We will think of something?" answered Hinata as she wrapped her arms around Gamba's neck pressing her body against his, before kissing him. Gamba's hands began to roam her back making sure not to go near her ass or her bikini top strings. Hinata let out a low cat like purr unaware and not caring that her transformation was picking up.

Meanwhile Naruto walked down the stairs onto the second floor, Sakura had eaten fast and made a break for downstairs to get things ready. Everyone in the pack knew what was going to happen but no one said anything it was something that involved only Naruto and Sakura. Naruto took a breath as he stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"_Here goes." _thought Naruto as he entered the bedroom only to find it almost totally black. Sakura had light a series of scented candles around the bed and one of the chairs which normally sat in the corner now stood in front of the bed slightly turned toward the bathroom door where Sakura was likely hiding to set up whatever she was planning. Naruto slowly walked toward the chair where a hand written note sat on the seat.

"Sit down." Read Naruto as he looked at Sakura's hand writing.

"_Alright I'll play." _thought Naruto with a smile as he sat down and turned to look at the door expecting to see Sakura walk out of the bathroom door however suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck as hot breath ran down the back of his neck.

"Nice diversion Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he felt Sakura's hand ran down his chest as her head rested on his shoulder. "I really thought you were hiding in the bathroom."

"Who says I am not?" asked Sakura into Naruto's ear as the bathroom door opened to show another Sakura's standing there.

"So Naruto-kun do you think you can handle two vixens at once?" said the second Sakura as she moved ever so slowly toward him, shaking her ass and strutting her stuff with each step.

"I am Jiriaya's student, Sakura-chans." answered Naruto with a grin the second Sakura sat down on one of his knees.

"Good." answered the first Sakura from behind him as she tilted the chair back so that it leaned against the bed, with one movement she pulled him onto the bed so that he lied flat on his back. The two Sakura's where now on their side of him looking down with a perverted smile and love in their eyes.

"So top or bottom?" asked one of the Sakuras to the other

"I'll take top." answered the second as the first moved up toward Naruto's face while the second moved down toward his fox hood. After some love making the three of them lied side by side with the two Sakura's using Naruto's chest as their pillow.

"So let's give him a break and then switch places." said the second Sakura to the other as Naruto's tails message their backs.

"I won't need long." answered Naruto as his member already was regaining its strength

While Naruto was regaining his strength and Hinata and Gamba kept up their slow and methodical make out session, Neji Hyuuga was finally trying to get a full night's sleep. Ever since the Leaf fell he had lived off an hour or two a night of sleep but he had reached his limits and he knew it. He had walked toward the remains of an old house; it was just a simple log cabin like all the others homes in the old logging village. Thanks to the thick logs used to make the walls, it is in good condition considering it had been abandoned almost thirdly years ago. He pushed open the door to find Tenten tending to the small fire in the stone fireplace. For a moment Neji just stopped and watched as Tenten moved so gracefully even without trying.

"Welcome home Neji-kun." said Tenten

"Home…Tenten this isn't home." said Neji as he looked around the cabin it was barely twelve by twelve. They had no heating apart from a small fireplace, no running water or indoor pumping. This was made for someone to sleep in during the few hours they weren't in the woods cutting down trees.

"Neji-kun anyplace we are together is home to me." answered Tenten as she undid the top of Neji's long coat "Come on let's get you more comfortable."

"Tenten-chan I am too tired." answered Neji as Tenten smiled

"I know Neji-kun but let me help you." answered Tenten as Neji nodded his head as he let Tenten undress him so he only had on a pair of bluish black boxers and a white T-shirt which had been strained with sweat. Tenten lied him down on the bed which was just a two sleeping bags draped over a wooden bed frame. Tenten took off her shirt, pants and shoes before nuzzling into his chest in with just her underwear. Neji almost always lied on her back while Tenten liked to lie on her stomach, this meant Tenten almost always used him as part as her pillow with her arm and part of her side on him.

"Thanks Tenten." said Neji as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "I am just stressed from everything. So many lives rest on me possibly all of humanity and we have Kiba out there pissing off the demons."

"They need to be attacked." Said Tenten "People already have a little bit more bounce in their steps because of what they heard Kiba is doing."

"Yes, but cutting off their heads and putting them on pikes is only asking them to come in force." said Neji "We can't win this war by going up against them head to head, we win by hitting them like Kiba is doing. We grind them down and either force them to pull out our force them to the negation table."

"And if Kiba pisses them off too much they won't want to talk peace." Said Tenten

"Ya…it's just…I don't know what to do about him." admitted Neji

"Neji sometimes you need to let others help you carry that weight." answered Tenten "Now get some rest…that's an order."

Back in the hot springs Gamba and Hinata where in the middle of a make out session it had started slowly kissing letting each other's hand explored the others body parts. It had picked up speed only to stop as they moved under the artificial waterfall drenching both of them. The sudden does of water and the need for some air caused both to pause for a moment. Hinata's hands resting on his sides just below the rib cage and his hands resting on the back of her hips. Gamba was growling a little bit telling Hinata he wanted to go into more mature actions and Gamba could smell Hinata's scent changing telling him in. Neither one of them said anything Hinata had a deep blush but a smile on her face. If he was able to blush under that fur he would have but instead he was just smiling as he looked at the beautiful woman who was in his arms. He could feel that her fur had grown so more but almost everything above the water was still human.

"Never did that before." admitted Gamba as his tail moved around Hinata.

"It's a first for me too." answered Hinata before she laughed a bit which crushed Gamba a bit as he wondered what he did. "Sorry but with all that fur around your main wet you kind of look funny."

"I guess I do." laughed Gamba

"But you also look handsome." answered Hinata as she pulled Gamba into a much more forceful kiss which he returned as they turned around a bit, they kept moving around in the water, neither one of them noticed as they got into the more shower parts of the hot springs. They only realized when Hinata's backed into the stone siding. They didn't stop as Hinata pushed herself up out of the water as Gamba's kisses started to move down her neck as one of his hands brushed across the top of her chest. This caused Hinata to cause a deep breath combined with a moan as Gamba dared to put his hand on top of her chest. He half expected Hinata to stop him for going too far too fast but instead she guided his hand so that it now rested where he had been afraid to go.

An emboldened Gamba then bite over so softly where her neck joined her shoulder, the area had already turned so the slightly tougher lion skin wasn't hurt by his play bits. At the same time he squeezed Hinata's breast causing her moan his name it sounded like music to his ears.

Hinata's body was screaming to be closer to Gamba, she didn't care anymore she could feel her humanity was all but gone and she didn't care about her virginity. She forced herself back into the water which slightly confused by Hinata's actions. As she suddenly pushed him away, he didn't even get a chance to look at her to see what he had did wrong but she dove under the water. He moved under the waterfall to see the stairs leading out of the hot springs. He had just moved though the waterfall when he saw her. She was stepping out of the water, her long dark blue hair had fallen off but had been replaced with fur of the same color. Her ears had moved up to the top of her head and had become rounded, she still had her swimsuit on but the dark blue fur ran down her back, her tail poked just over the bikini bottom and moved behind her.

Gamba simply watched as she reached down to the small lock on the side of the bikini bottom. With one move the bikini bottom fell to the ground allowing Gamba to see her ass without anything in the way. Her legs had also reformed with a slight double joint, not as much as canines but it was still there. Hinata's arm moved to the latch on the front of her top. She let the top slip behind her dropping into the water. She now stood without a shred of human clothing. She then turned around as Gamba finally saw the lioness Hinata, her front was almost totally dark blue with patches of lighter blue around her short cat muzzle, around her collar bone and the inside of her arms and a little down her rib cage. Her deep white eyes popped against the deep blue.

"Your beautiful." said Gamba

"And I wasn't before?" asked Hinata with a smile as Gamba moved out of the water and behind her.

"No…of course you where but seeing you as a lioness its breath taking." answered Gamba as he ran his hands down her sides earning a purr from the new lioness.

"Gamba-kun." purred Hinata as she took his hand and started to guide him toward the bed.

Outside the door to Hinata's door the guards couldn't help but smile as they heard roars coming though the walls. They knew what those roars meant and knew that their prince had finally taken a mate and better yet from everything Fay had told them, for the first time in several generations may have a future Queen who isn't a bitch.

In the human world Kiba Inuzuka was surround by flames, they had just hit a small outpost maybe a dozen demons had been taken out. The watch tower they had set up to scan the area for any signs of humans using a nearby river crossing that lead to the land of Rain. He had lost a team member taking this place but now they could possibly get supplies across unnoticed. All around nine of the eleven remaining members where taking off the heads of the demons and putting them on pikes. Kiba slowly walked over to a dead lion his eyes looked up at him even in death. He quickly pulled out one of his fangs adding it to the other lion fangs he had fashioned into a necklace.

"I will kill every Lion until I kill the one who took Hinata-chan from me." whispered Kiba as his team went to throw the bodies on the fire.

"Stop." ordered Kiba as everyone looked at him. "Winter is coming, we need warm clothing."

"What are you talking about?" asked a ninja

"Skin them, they want to use us we will use them." ordered Kiba as he wondered where Hinata was and even if she was the Hinata he knew and loves anymore.

In the Namikaze den Sakura and her clone had switched places as the two of them sat on the side of the bed. Suddenly Sakura felt Naruto kiss the back of her neck mostly on the spot where he had bit her when they first mated. His hand moved around to grope her as she was pulled back into his arms.

"Sakura-chan I think we can drop the clone." said Naruto in a sweet voice as the Sakura cloned disappeared in a puff of smoke as her memories joined the original Sakura who was being pulled back to the bed. Naruto kept kissing her neck once running her tongue down her throat.

"I love you Naruto-kun." stated Sakura as she put her hand on Naruto's cheek. He was hovering over her who with one arm on the bed by her shoulder and the other under her arm. She was looking into those deep blue eyes, she could see his twelve tails moved behind him as he kissed her. She moaned as Naruto entered her, both felt their climate coming but when it was suppose to happen it didn't, instead it just kept building higher and higher. Naruto didn't know what was happening but Sakura did.

**Flashback**

"What where those justus you where talking about in the Leaf the ones you got from Jiriaya's books?" asked Sakura as Ino leaned against the wall with a grin.

"Planning something are we forehead?" asked Ino with a grin.

"Maybe depends on what pervert justus you came up with." Said Sakura

"How about the one you used on our anniversary." stated Sai

"That should work." said Ino with a smile. "There is a justu that will cause both of you not to release until you say release, the high is unlike anything else."

"Thanks." said Sakura to her best friend

**End flashback**

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." reassured Sakura in between moans as they climbed higher and higher but with no release. Finally Sakura formed a hand sign behind Naruto's back as Sakura released the justu causing both to them to release They both fell down beside each other either eyes.

"What was that?" asked Naruto with a smile in between breaths.

"You can thank Ino it's her justu." answered Sakura

"Does she have any others?" asked Naruto

"Yes." answered Sakura as she moved closer to Naruto resting her head on his chest as his scent combined with hers filled her nose "But let's save them, don't want to make it boring."

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sakura as the two of them started drifting off to sleep unaware that they were not the only couple falling asleep in each other's embrace.

"I love you Hinata-chan." said Gamba to the lioness in bed in his arms.

"I love you Gamba-kun." responded Hinata as the two of them differed off to sleep

**Well this chapter is over, I hope you enjoyed the love scenes between Naruto and Sakura, Gamba and Hinata. I also hope you liked what I am doing with Neji and Kiba. Now I have updated early for two reasons, first I have restarted an old story "Clash of World" entitled "Clash of Worlds Rewrite" so if you have some time please go read the first chapter. The second reason is I felt like doing something special for you. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	58. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 A New Reality**

Hinata Hyuuga opened her white Byakugan eyes which was probably the only thing which hadn't changed during the past few hours. She had woke up the day before with mostly human skin and patches of lion fur now she had no pink skin only deep dark blue fur. The change had come because of the lion who now slept beside her. Slowly she sat up Gamba and her had fallen sleep lying across the bed instead of the normal way, luckily the bed was extra large so it didn't really didn't matter. The sheets where tossed all over the place. She looked down at the sleeping Gamba his main framed his smiling face.

"_I should kill you." _thought Hinata as she looked at the sleeping Gamba, he was totally defense…she could run her sharpened claws across his throat killing him. The last living male in the line of demon feline kings, she could throw the entire kingdom into causes and may help the anyone who was still human. _"I can't…I love him and I want to spend my life with him."_

Hinata lowered herself back down to so that she rested her head across from Gamba, so when he did wake up he would see her first.

Elsewhere in the palace Fay and Itachi where reporting in at the main guard station. They moved toward Yahiko who had be assigned as Night commander for the month.

"So how is Konan doing?" asked Fay

"Going a little stir crazy." answered Yahiko "The doctors won't let her work or do anything and it drives her crazy."

"She is only three months along why would they do that?" asked Itachi

"She is pregnant with twines two future members of the kingdom and the doctors are used to making sure that every pregnancy is as safe as possible." explained Fay as Itachi nodded her head.

"Anything we need to know?" asked Itachi

"Well only one thing of any importance." said Yahiko "Prince Gamba didn't leave Hinata's room last night and roars could be heard."

"I see." said Itachi as the three of them smiled.

"So does the Queen know yet?" asked Fay "Because if so we need to redouble the guards around the harem. Hinata may be a demon know and I know she could whip the floor with any of the lioness the Queen put in there but an assassin no…not until she is trained in how demons are different then humans."

"She doesn't but I have already assigned extra guards around the harem but Vachan is head of the guard during the day, he may open a hole in the line." stated Yahiko

"We will keep an eye open for any holes." stated Itachi

"Good, because the way I see we protect her like as if she is the Queen." stated Yahiko

Elsewhere in the Palace Queen Oda was walking down a wooden path which moved around the large Queen's Garden. Walking slightly behind her was the head of the Royal Guard Vachan, as per tradition no one should walk ahead of the ruler without permission. Other aids walked behind in case their ailing Queen needed them.

"Queen Oda I am worried about the Prince." said Vachan

"As do I Vachan." stated Oda "He didn't have the brothers growing up to sharpen his skills."

"If he wasn't the last of the male line I would recommend we call for a confidence vote and remove him from the line of succession." stated Vachan knowing that it had happened over a dozen times thought out the history of the royal line but almost always when the first born was either incompetence or didn't want to be the King. There was even one prince who called for a no confidence vote on himself so that he could join a religious order. The problem was without another male in the royal line no member of either the common Pride or the royal council would remove him.

"I think it is more of the fact that my son wants to rebel against me." stated Oda "I have seen this Hinata, she is good looking but the members I put in the harem will win my son over. They are trained in the art of pleasure…If anything him having this human will get him to spend more time in the harem and increase the chances of a true lioness winning him over.

"My Queen I fear for our ways when you are gone." stated Vachan "Prince Gamba may be the figure head of those who not stand for tradition but they grow in power every day. Mostly in the common pride."

"Well that is what happens when leaders are elected by the commoners. The hopefully the royal council which comes from pure demon blood will keep the traditions alive." stated Oda

"My Queen I think you are forgetting about the other council votes." stated Vachan as Oda blinked for a moment

"The appointed positions." stated Oda knowing that positions such as Head of the Royal Guard, Head of International relations, Head of Royal Affairs along with over a dozen positions was all were appointed by the Ruler to almost always members of the Royal Council, the only common exception was for military heros such as Padak.

"True that is worrisome." Stated Oda as an aid walked up from behind the two of them.

"Sir I have the guard reports from last night." stated the aid as he handed the file over to Vachan, who opened the file. Most of the time it was nothing much more than some members of the new media trying to get photos of the Royal family to published however the reports about the Prince caused him to stop.

"What is it Vachan." stated Oda

"Prince Gamba spent the night in the human's room." stated Vachan

"So my son finally mated." stated Oda "Too bad it is with a human filth. Maybe next week when he goes for the royal hunt with the representatives of the panthers he will realize the error."

"Hopefully." stated Vachan

In the human world a light early snow was falling as Kiba along with the eleven living members of the squad back into the old lumber camp, the area had been cleaned up a bit but Neji and the villagers had been careful so that if demons did enter the area they wouldn't notice anything out of the normal at the first glance. They walked into the camp as people rushed out of their new homes to great them. Kiba smiled as he had so many people pat him on the back or shake his hands. He moved into the center of the camp to find Neji standing there along with Tenten.

"Well I am back and ahead of plan." stated Kiba with grin as he tossed a stack of skinned demon pelts on the ground "And I brought something to keep us warm."

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tenten

"Skinned demon hid?" asked Kiba "Yes…they want to use us we will use them and more will come every demon we kill be used."

A massive cheer rose up from the villagers as they started cheering Kiba's name.

"Kiba we need to talk." whispered Neji as he and Tenten moved toward the old saw mill which severed as the community store house and head quarters.

"Sure." said Kiba as he followed Neji and Tenten into the command center. The command center was nothing more than a couple of maps spread out over a hand full of tables and a couple of radios.

"Clear out." ordered Tenten to the ninjas manning the radio listening for any reports from the other groups. They followed orders leaving Kiba along with his ninja hound Akamaru, Neji and Tenten alone in the room.

"Kiba what the fuck are you thinking!" yelled Neji as Kiba moved back a bit taken back by the backlash.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba

"Cutting off their heads and putting them on pikes and now skinning them it isn't helping us win the war." stated Neji

"I am killing demons." stated Kiba "That is how we win this war."

"Kiba we don't have a problem with you killing them but the way we and by we I mean not just myself and Neji but Yamanto, Guy and Kakashi." stated Tenten as she listed the three commanders of the resistance.

"How is that?" asked Kiba

"There are only a few ways we win this fight and pissing off the demons by cutting off their heads isn't that." stated Neji

"How does the higher ups see us winning this war?" asked Kiba as he crossed his arms.

"We win it by killing enough of them and at the same time making a defense that means we can't be turned." stated Neji "then we talk peace with them."

"Peace?" asked Kiba "You want peace with them?"

"Peace is the best choice we have, we can't win in a straight out fight and we can't wait them out." stated Tenten "And if you cut off their heads and skin them that would make talks harder."

"You forget the other opinion we kill every demon we meet until they are so scared of us that they will never return." yelled Kiba "They took everyone from us we should take everyone from them!"

"Kiba that isn't going to work, they are going to put our own people in the field as demons." stated Tenten

"Then we kill them, better dead then a demon." stated Kiba as he turned and started walking away

"Would you kill Hinata?" asked Neji as Kiba stopped in his tracks as Akamaru looked up at his partner. "Because she is probably is or becoming a lioness right now."

For what seemed like the longest time no one said anything as Kiba finally opened the door and moved out into the snow without answering the question.

It was around ten thirdly in the morning when Gamba and Hinata finally decided it was time to get out of bed.

"So Hinata are you ready to leave this room?" asked Gamba as he looked at Hinata with a smile, she was so beautiful and there was her personality. She wasn't afraid to call him out on anything and she seemed to love him not his position as future king.

"As much as I love this room it would be nice to get out and see this place." said Hinata as she stood up and stretched a bit raising her hands over her head. She knew that Gamba's eyes where running up and down her body checking her out so she slowed down a bit to give Gamba a longer show. Only a month ago if anyone but Naruto looked her like Gamba was she would have hurt them. Gamba had taken Naruto's place and maybe that was a sign that the childhood crush was a crush but that didn't matter now.

"So shall we?" asked Hinata as she walked past Gamba toward the door, running her hand down his cheek which caused him to turn, he finally started after her when he felt her tail brush against his hip.

Outside the door the Guards came to attention as doors opened as a lioness with deep blue fur with patches of lighter blue and white eyes stepped out. The older guards looked at each other for a moment slightly confused as Gamba came out next. Tradition was that the King or Prince would leave the room first but this Lioness wasn't following them. The younger guards where smiling at the slight defiance against the seemly pointless tradition. Hinata wasn't paying attention to them she was around; the entire hall was massive with red stone floors polished to a smooth shine. Red pillars moved up the side with a ceiling that was made of what seemed to be green Jade ceiling panels. The hall was furnished with paintings, tapestries and stone statues. It was possibly the most ornate place she had ever been.

"This is just the hall?" asked Hinata

"Ya…kind of over the top." answered Gamba

"So this is you now." said Fay with a smile as she walked up to Hinata and Gamba, Hinata turned and looked at Fay. "So how are you liking Lion hood Hinata?"

"So far so good but I am still getting used to it." said Hinata

"You will." said Fay with a smile before turning to prince Gamba "My Prince I have a message from the hunt leadership."

"Hunt?" asked Hinata

"To help build uniting between the royal family and other government/military leaders every year hunts are done. One per race and a giant one with the leaders of all three races." explained Gamba "Next one is in a week."

"Well they wanted you to know they plan to move the hunt to someplace called the Burning Sun mountain Range." stated Fay

"That is in Fire country." said Hinata

"Yes." answered Fay

"You want to go?" asked Gamba

"What?" asked Hinata

"I think tradition allows the crowned prince to bring a member of the harem on the hunts." said Gamba "We can stop in the Leaf if you want."

Hinata looked down at the idea of seeing what had become of her home.

"I will think about it." said Hinata

"Now I'll get out of your way." said Fay as she stepped aside to let Prince Gamba and Hinata move down the hall four guards behind them making sure that they were both safe. The two of them walked hand in hand, Hinata's hand resting on Gamba shoulder as they just walked Gamba filling her in on some of the details about the palace. Suddenly they walk through a doorframe only to enter a large garden filled with flowers and perfectly manicured trees. That wasn't all there where at least twenty lioness all glaring at Hinata and Hinata was glaring right back. They were all different colors mostly browns and blondes, some appeared her and Gamba's age but others seamed in their forties.

"Crap." whispered Gamba as the two of them just kept walking.

"Ignore them." said Hinata as they kept walking placing her head on Gamba's shoulder which caused the other members of the harem to look on with even more hate.

"What makes that human so social?" said a voice from the harem member

"She doesn't even look that good." stated another

"She is ugly." said a third as Gamba and Hinata kept walking.

Meanwhile Sakura finally woke up in hers and Naruto's bed; she looked toward the clock only to see that it was nearing 11 in the morning. She felt Naruto's hand run down her back as she rolled over to find Naruto sitting on the bed watching her.

"How did you sleep?" asked Naruto as Sakura smiled

"You know how I slept." answered Sakura "I think this is the latest I ever slept in."

"Sleeping in?" laughed Naruto "I think the longest either of else slept was two hours."

"You complaining?" asked Sakura as Naruto grinned

"Well…maybe that mating season comes around only once a year." laughed Naruto as Sakura playfully slapped the back of her mates head with her own hand.

"Baka." laughed Sakura

"_But it was fucking enjoyable." _ said Inner Sakura _"And we have between five and seven days left in heat."_

"_This is going to be fun." _ responded Sakura as her stomach growled.

"I think it's time we get out of this room." Said Sakura

"Ya…I was going get you up soon, Shikamaru stopped by he wants all of us to talk over lunch." explained Naruto "They found something." 

"What?" asked Sakura

"They talked to my sister not me; they want us at their place around noon." explained Naruto

"Noon then we have some time." said Sakura with a perverted grin as she pulled Naruto back down onto the bed and into a keep kiss.

An hour and a half later Naruto and Sakura walked into Shikamaru's and Temari's den to find them along with Sai and Ino waiting for them. The house was cleaner than it had been when they first came and there were a few more personal items.

"Sorry for being late." said Sakura with a smile as Ino rolled her eyes.

"I already told them about your condition forehead but sill you couldn't pull yourself off his cock for an hour or two." said Ino

"Wait till you go though heat piggy." stated Sakura

"I think you will need a new nickname for her, Sakura." laughed Temari as the guys simply smiled at each other.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto

"Well we found out some things." explained Temari

"How?" asked Sakura

"They let some things drop when we were filling in the combined council." explained Shikamaru

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"We found out were Sasuke has been all this time." said Temari "Why he didn't make an appearance in battle until the attack on the Leaf."

"I thought that was odd." said Ino "So where was that snake?"

"Massacring every summoned creature who wanted to help." stated Shikamaru as everyone looked at him.

"What?" asked Naruto

"We thought they had abounded us when they hadn't." stated Temari "Turns out they hit the summoned first whipping them out. From what they were saying the toads and slugs where all but killed off."

"They are letting Sasuke run wild, killing anything in his path." stated Shikamaru

"Fukasaku, Gamabunta and Gamakichi?" asked Naruto

"All dead." said Temari

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Said Sakura

"Just another reason we need to end this war." Said Naruto

"So you guys want to end this war?" asked Sai as Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari looked at Sai and Ino.

"And here we were worried that you had given up." laughed Ino with a smile "We want to end this too."

"How do we know that?" asked Sakura

"How do we know any of us isn't a spy." said Shikamaru

"We are all friends we have to trust each other or else we have already lost." said Naruto as everyone nodded their heads.

"So Naruto I am guessing with Sakura in heat you haven't been working on our plan?" asked Shikamaru

"Not really." answered Naruto as he placed his hand behind his head.

"I don't blame you." said Ino with a laugh "Sai and I had a nice night breaking in our new home and the bed room. Also judging from the shape of your bedroom Temari and her little boy had fun too."

"At least Ino hadn't changed much." said Sakura "Still the gossip Queen and perverted."

Meanwhile in the Long term storage Tsunade ate a salad with strips of grilled fish on top of it. It had been almost five days since they were taken which meant they where half way through their transformation. It had become clear on day four, what they where become, when both herself and Jiriaya grew a second tail, they where both becoming foxes however a question still remained why they were becoming foxes or why they where even being turned.

"It doesn't make sense." Said Tsunade as Jiriaya looked up from his own plate of fish, he had taken off his shirt on the fourth day due to the fact that the white and grey fur which now covered his chest and back drove him up the wall when he wore a shirt. "Why would Orochimaru turn us."

"Orochimaru must need us for an experiment." stated Jiriaya

"Actually the major part of the experiment is completed." Stated a voice as Tsunade and Jiriaya turned to see Orochimaru standing there in all his demon snake glory. "And now we wait, we where luckly that Tsunade has almost totally changed internally, the outer appearance doesn't matter yet."

"What are you talking about." Said Jiriyai

"That based on the scans we do every night when we fill this place with knock out gas while Tsunade out word appearance hasn't changed much inside she is almost totally demon." stated Orochimaru as Jiriaya looked at Tsunade, it was true apart from her teeth, some patches of blonde fur and the three tails she still seamed human. "It allowed us to begin next phase."

"What are you doing to us, which one of your sick experiments." growled Jiriaya

"Actually it isn't one of mine." said Orochimaru as he looked toward Tsunade "It's one of yours."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"Remember 17 years ago a Mrs. Yang." said Orochimaru as Tsunade searched her memories until she found it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Tsunade slightly confused.

"What am I missing?" asked Jiriaya

"17 years ago, I did some private work for a family to pay back a gambling dept." explained Tsunade "But all I did was find a way to make a cream so the wife skin was more youthful. So unless you plan to make our skin smooth it is worthless."

"Nothing is worthless." Stated Orochimaru "The demons took your work and have been working on improving it for years and now thanks to me it has reached the goal they set."

"What is that?" asked Tsunade

"I found a way to rejuvenate the cells one at a time." said Orochimaru

"So you found the fountain of youth?" asked Jiriaya

"No…using it on the entire body would be impossible each cell has to be calibrated separately." laughed Orochimaru "However working on a smaller scale is very possible and you two are the test case."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiriaya

"What do the demons need?" asked Orochimaru as Tsunade's eyes widened "I see you figured it out Tsunade."

"But, that is impossible." said Tsunade

"It took a lot of work and we think only one in a hundred thousand effective rate but it works." said Orochimaru

"But I am too old." said Tsunade

"Your still of age for demon foxes, barely but of age." stated Orochimaru

"When?" asked Tsunade

"Last night." explained Orochimaru "Two were sent in and we the medic I slip in they should both work."

"My God." said Tsunade

"Will someone fill me in?" asked Jiriaya

"I will use little words so you understand, but the demons wanted me to develop a way so infertile demons could have off springs give hope to the civilians." Said Orochimaru "The infertility comes with the sex cells both male and female ageing at an extremely fast rate, so they had to be rejuvenate."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Jiriaya

"You still don't get it?" laughed Orochimaru "You two are the first to get the treatment, I then took samples from both of you, turned the cells into their demon form in lab then combined them and injected the finished projects back into Tsunade."

"What?" asked Jiriaya

"I am pregnant." stated Tsunade as Jiriaya's eyes widened "And you're the father."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprise at the end of the chapter and what Orochimaru's experiment was. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks Wilkins75**


	59. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 A Game Changer**

"What?" asked Jiriaya as he sat down on the chair as he just tried to wrap his mind around what was just said.

"We took the few egg cells left in Tsunade and using samples of the transformation agent we turned them into demon fox eggs. Then the rejuvenate technique was applied to return them to viability." Stated Orochimaru "All that was needed was a sample from you, luckily sexually organs are among the first to turn. We put a needle in and drew a sample."

"Then you put them together in a lab?" asked Jiriaya

"Yes." Stated Orochimaru "Of the four eggs we were able to take from Tsunade only two made it but those two where strong. At the same time we started to prepare the field for implantation. Medic hidden in Tsunade's food and her drink. Then last night we put both eggs in her and it will only take a few days for them to attach to the womb and start growing, then around ten months from now they will be born."

"Wait ten months?" asked Jiriaya

"Demon foxes give birth in ten months, just like horses take almost a year to give birth. Different races different birth rates." stated Orochimaru

"Why us?" asked Tsunade

"First off the demons wanted you two to have kids believing they would be strong." stated Orochimaru "Second they wanted the turned humans to be the guinea pig so that they don't lose any pure demon."

"Lose?" asked Tsunade

"There is a fifty percent chance that one if not both kids will be lost and a fifteen percent chance of Tsunade dying." stated Orochimaru

"You're willing to risk Tsunade life?" asked Jiriaya before realizing who he was talking to.

"Why foxes? You would love to torture us by turning us into snakes or something else like that would have done that." asked Tsunade

"It was taken away from me, the Demon foxes are among the most trusted of the races in fact there only real enemy are the Wolves and the Ants." stated Orochimaru "The higher ups wanted a couple who they could hold up without causing much harm."

"There are still others you could have done this too?" asked Tsunade as she sat down beside Jiriaya.

"True, but your research helped with the creation of this and it was believed that the only living father you would accept was Jiriaya." explained Orochimaru before looking at Tsunade "They were considered using mine but it was believed that you would kill the offspring before they were born, Jiriaya was the only choice."

"What happens now?" asked Tsunade

"You finish turn, you give birth to the two off springs and then we show them off to the world." Explained Orochimaru

"If the demons have this why turn humans?" asked Jiriaya

"Only around one in a hundred and fifty thousand pure demons could benefit from the work not enough to make the difference but the higher ups wanted it." stated Orochimaru "But they hope to save a couple of the ancient demon families."

For once neither Tsunade nor Jiriaya had anything to say both where processing the information.

"I will leave you two to talk." stated Orochimaru as he slithered away leaving the two of them alone.

"You probably want something to drink." said Jiriaya as he stood up

"No." said Tsunade softly as Jiriaya looked at her; it wasn't like her to turn down a drink. Tsunade was just sitting there with her hands wrapped around her stomach protecting it. She seamed strangely weak, weaker than any time he had seen her, weaker then when her little brother Nawaki or when her lover Dan died.

"Tsunade I am sorry." said Jiriaya

"You didn't do this why are you sorry?" asked Tsunade

"I don't know it just felt like the right thing to say." said Jiriaya as sat back down. "Well this changes things."

"No shit." stated Tsunade

Unaware of what was happening with her sensei Sakura and her friends where gathered around a table enjoying a lunch together.

"So our plan is to disable the transportation seals stopping them from going to the human world?" asked Ino

"Ya." answered Sakura "Naruto is working on a seal that will disable it and buy around a thousand years for humanity."

"1000 years should be long enough for them to rebuild." said Ino

"And for them to forget about the demons." stated Sai as everyone looked at him "If they forget about the demons or think they are just a myth then it is pointless."

"It is also pointless if we leave demons in the human world after we disable the transportation seals, we need them all here." stated Shikamaru

"How do we do that?" asked Ino

"I have been looking into that, and it seems that every year they hold a massive celebration on the anniversary of the end of the demon war and during that time every demon should be here." stated Shikamaru

"The demons are already planning that date as their ceremonial end to the war against the humans and the turning of all the humans." stated Temari

"A big World Wide party?" asked Ino

"Yes, it perfect time to carry out the attack and cut the demon world off from the human world." said Sakura

"I sense a problem?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru and Temari lowered their heads.

"The celebration is on 1st of September." said Temari as Naruto and the others groaned.

"That is almost a year away." said Naruto

"We can't delay the army forever and I don't think any humans can make it almost a year without being found, yet alone enough to repopulate the world." stated Shikamaru

"I think we are underestimating the hiding abilities of humans, they know the terrain…" started Ino

"And as soon as they know the Hyuuga members who they turned are loyal they will use them, Byakugan eyes make it easier to find people." Stated Naruto

"They have the seals you developed the ones which fools the Byakugan." stated Shikamaru

"That may buy them some time but it won't last forever." stated Naruto as it seemed like every move they came up was easily countered.

"First let's worry about getting that radio controlled bomb because if we don't have that then we have nothing." stated Shikamaru

"How do we get that?" asked Ino

"It should still be located inside the Leaf; we just have to get to it." said Temari "Leave that to us."

"Alright so what are we suppose to do?" asked Ino

"Gather information and see if we can find others who can help us." said Naruto "A group of foxes can't take them down, we need help from every race."

"Gaara is a lion now he may be able to help us in there." stated Temari

"Foxes can go to the demon snake country without anyone thinking anything but the other nations will prove a problem." Said Naruto "According to my Dad the wolves don't just let foxes into their nation and the Ants don't let anyone onto their island nation."

"And from what I saw getting an ant to help us seem impossible." stated Ino

"I would have to agree to that." stated Sakura as she remembered how the ants acted when they were attacking the sand; they stood for hours in a battle columns without moving. They stood like statues and only acted when they received orders in the form of a pheromone from a head warrior who was responding to an order from the Queen. In the medical books it said that demon ants where missing large parts of the higher level brain parts, parts that controlled self preservation need and some research even hinted that Ants acted more like a hive mind, since a single ant would do nothing and just die from lack of food or water as long as it was cut off from outside orders.

"What do we even know about the ants?" asked Sai

"Not much." answered Sakura "According to the books there isn't a whole lot of medical information about them, they hardly leave the island they call home and only a few ants where captured during the war."

"Couldn't they study the bodies left on the battlefield?" asked Sai "It was reported that Orochimaru used to take the dead off battlefields to study."

"Ants eat their dead and their badly wounded." answered Sakura

"Ok, let's not talk about that anymore shall we." said Ino

"Agreed ." said Naruto "What do they have you doing?"

"A member of the military." answered Sai

"They want me interrogating humans before they turn for information." stated Ino "That and the standing order for all vixens?"

"What orders?" asked Naruto

"Have kits." answered Sakura as Naruto looked at her, "Don't worry I used birth control."

"I wasn't worried." answered Naruto with a smile

"_Wait does that mean he wants to have kits soon or that he knew I would use birth control justus." _ thought Sakura

"My parents are already planning to restart their flower shop." said Ino "The government is giving them a space, start up money and supplies."

"Part of their plan to remove any hint of discontent." said Temari "Combined that with longer life, more power and whatever they put in the drug to make people like it."

"Well we know some people are strong enough to overcome that but still trying to find out who is on our side and who isn't will be very hard." stated Sakura

"Well we know we can trust Gaara and that will grant us access to the feline kingdom but we need more help than that." stated Temari

"Itachi." stated Naruto as everyone looked at him

"He didn't help us at the Leaf." stated Ino

"But he did earlier." said Sakura "What was different?"

"Fay…my money is on her." said Naruto

"How can you be sure?" asked Ino

"Love changes a person." stated Naruto

Meanwhile in another den, this one a den of one Sasuke Uchiha, he had been forced to take a day off which even though he didn't want it judging from how long he had slept in he needed it. Unlike almost all the demon races the den of a demon snake was Spartan compressed of only a few rooms, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Not that Sasuke needed the bedroom set aside for off springs, demon snakes only had one off spring at a time. One thing that stood out to anyone was the fact that demon snakes had no chairs instead they sat on their tails. He had just pulled out a late lunch which was a piece of raw boneless chicken breast when a knock at the door caused him to look up.

"Enter." stated Sasuke as the door opened as the High Chancellor of the Demon Snakes Val slithered into the house, his two guards remaining outside.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch." stated Val as he looked at the cooked piece of chicken. It was somewhat unusual for demon snakes to cook things, most of the time they ate raw and with one bit.

"In case you're wondering I still prefer my meat cooked." explained Sasuke as he swallowed the chicken breast whole. "It feels better going down…now what do you want?"

"We need to discuss your next mission." stated Val as he placed a file on the table "It is time for you to take a mate and start making off springs."

"The humans and the summons are not yet defeated." stated Sasuke

"No…but it is only a matter of time until the humans fall and with the rearrangement of the Toad and Slug government the summons are in line." stated Val as Sasuke grinned knowing that rearrangement meant killing off most of the leadership and military forces. "We have received word that your brother and a fellow guard are going to be mated. We can't have the cats pull ahead of us in the number of Uchiha.'

"You don't worry about the number of Uchiha wolves, Bears or horses." stated Sasuke

"They are of weak stock, you and your brother are great stock we need more of those high level Uchiha if we are to rise in power and influence." stated Val knowing that in the world the snakes where alone with only one real allied, the Fox however the Foxes where also allied with the most powerful nation, the Feline Kingdom so their help was shaky at best. The other super power, the Wolves may allied with them if it meant hurting their sworn enemy the Feline Kingdom but they were just as likely to attack them. If the wolves Allie with the snakes the foxes would leave since they hate each other, having strong Uchiha may turn the tide of any attack and raise them in power. "We need you to start having off spring."

"Well you traded Hinata to the Lions." stated Sasuke "I remember giving up Sakura for Hinata."

"Why would you want her?" asked Val

"The Byakugan combined with the Sharingan would be a powerful addition and to stick it to Naruto." Stated Sasuke

"Well the trade was too good to pass up." stated Val

"And Karin is a wolf now." said Sasuke "I am guessing this file has names of mates."

"Yes, the best choice we feel is your neighbor Caci." stated Val

"Interesting but she seems like nothing more than a fan girl." stated Sasuke

"In some ways she is but that means she will be more willing to have off springs." stated Val "She comes from a strong line, her father was a commander of the Black Cobra Special Attack which her one of her ancestors actual founded and she is our top medical snake. We give her a rank of an eight out of ten and she is can have offspring."

"I see." stated Sasuke

"And she looks good too." stated Val as Sasuke nodded his head over so slightly.

"True." stated Sasuke

"Worst case if she gives you weak offspring you kill her and take another mate." stated Val as Sasuke grinned, he had been told that under demon snake law if weak offspring was born then mates could kill each other and the kid, this way the race remained strong. This hadn't happened since the great demon war since every offspring was seen as needed no matter how weak they were, that wasn't a problem anymore.

"Very well." stated Sasuke "Set it up."

While Sasuke was talking to his leader Gamba and Hinata where just walking and talking around one of the massive garden on the grounds of the palace. Four guards walked behind them for security and dozens of the harem members followed trying to figure out what she had done to make the Prince fall for her. They had just reached the far end where a high red sandstone wall marked the border between the harem and some of the public government areas. This was an area which most harem members didn't go it was an area mostly used by the guards to take a break and to do some training. The garden gave out to a training field of flat compacted dirt.

"Gamba I have an idea." said Hinata with a grin "How about a sparring session."

"You just turned; it would be kind of unfair." stated Gamba as she stood on her tippy toes so that she could whisper into Gamba's ear

"How about this, If you win I'll do that thing that made your purr" said Hinata

"The one with your tongue?" asked Gamba softly

"Yes."

And if you win?" asked Gamba

"I'll think of something but don't worry we will both enjoy it in the end." said Hinata

"You're on." said Gamba as he looked toward the head trainer who was moderating a sparring match between two guards.

"Is anyone up next?" asked Gamba

"No my prince." said the trainer who was more than a little surprised to see her future king by the private training field of the harem guards "Is there a reason you are asking."

"Yes, Hinata and I would like to have a little sparing match if that isn't too much trouble." said Gamba

"No my prince let me just call this match off." stated the trainer

"No we can wait let them finish their match." said Gamba as the two guards kept sparring. A couple minutes later the match came to an end at the same time the number of guards and Harem members had doubled. Not once in the long history of the royal family had a crowned Prince spared against a member of the harem, and for that matter the last member of the harem who sparred was a former guard and that was generations ago. Gamba and Hinata walked onto the field and took their positions twenty feet apart.

"The rules are simple first one to get into position of a killing blow wins." stated the trainer as she looked at Gamba, she knew as the crowned prince he had private trainers all of whom are the best fighters in the army but he had never had to fight outside of training, she didn't know much about the lioness only that she was a former human ninja of the Leaf, which probably meant she had combat experience.

"Understood." stated Gamba as he looked toward Hinata, his eyes widened a bit as he looked into her eyes, he could just make out veins in her eyes, she had taken a stance with her tail moving ever so slightly behind her _"She has her bloodline ability on, the Byakugan which means she can target my chakra network._

"I am ready." said Hinata

"Begin." stated the trained as Hinata instantly lunged forward, Gamba was within strike range of her gentle fist style and a few hits would take him out. The gentle fist didn't work last time because her blue human chakra was too weak but now she had stronger yellow demon feline chakra. Hinata was within inches of hitting Gamba when a massive wall of earth shot up from the ground protecting him from Hinata's attack.

"_He has earth type chakra." _thought Hinata as she jumped back as the ground below her turned into mud. When she landed back on the ground she was amazed at how far jumped back, she was almost at the edge of the training field. She could still see Gamba behind the wall of earth as he started to run though hand signs for another earth style attack. _"Time for me to go on the attack."_

Without wasting another moment she channeled chakra into her legs and jumped up into the air just in time to avoided Gamba's attack. While in the air she channeled chakra into her claw tips before sending out ten chakra needles toward Gamba who didn't have any protection from above. The needles flew toward their target before hitting another barrier set up by Gamba. The needles hit the rock barrier only to exploded destroying the rock and breaking Gamba's defenses as the attack moved into close quarters. Here Hinata had speed, algidity and her gentle fist style however Gamba had great physical strength, familiarly with how to fight as a lion and earth justus coming at her from below.

The guards and the harem members watched on transfixed. The guards impressed at how well Hinata was doing and how she wasn't holding back holding back even though he was the crowned prince. The prince was doing great but it was clear he had no real combat experience. He had openings to hit Hinata but either because of lack of combat experience or because he didn't want to hurt her he didn't take the shots. Soon the guards where cheering like it was a sporting event and had turned their backs to the wall. The harem members felt disguised that she would fight the prince, when one of Hinata's claws starched Gamba's shoulder drawing a small amount of blood they freaked. They kept talking about how she was uncivilized and a brute, all of them wondering how she got his heart. Hinata and Gamba didn't hear them as they kept fighting. By now Hinata had a few cuts from Gamba and his right arm could hardly move from Hinata's gentle fist style. Hinata went in with a punch only to be grabbed by Gamba's right arm. With Hinata trapped he tried to punch her only to have his hand grabbed by Hinata. For a moment the two of them fought before finally both of them leaned forward and kissed, instantly both of them relaxed as Hinata wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and he wrapped his hand around her hips. The guards started to clap as the harem members just looked on in a rage.

"I guess this is a tie." whispered Gamba

"Then we will just have to do what both of us want." answered Hinata as the two of them kissed unaware that when the guards turned their back a pair lioness had scaled the outer walls with a camera.

"This is the money shot." said the reporter as she took one last photo of their prince kissing a lioness. Since the harem was sealed to outsiders photos of members of the harem was worth a lot of money to the multiple newspapers in the city which meant reporters often tried to get photos of them by scaling one of the walls adjuring the harem to the public parts of the royal city. Getting a shot of a member of the harem just sitting there was a good payday for the gossip page of any news papers but a photo of the crowned prince kissed a member of the harem was front page money.

"Now let's get out of here before they see us." stated another reporter as they moved down the wall.

"What was the lioness name?" asked the first reporter as they reached the ground.

"They called her Hinata, but did you hear what her, a human." said the second "This is the story of a lifetime."

"We may have just taken the first photos of the next Queen." stated the first reporter as they rushed out of the royal city, while Hinata and Gamba rushed back to the bedroom.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the sparring session between Gamba and Hinata. I know some may be upset at how I had Tsunade seam so weak but I think that hearing what Orochimaru did would make anyone seam weak and upset. I would like to thanks everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	60. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 News**

It was nearing six at night in the demon feline kingdom as Yahiko rolled out of bed, he was one of five top royal guard captains which reported to the Head of the royal Guard Vachan who was suppose to manage all guard affairs but he spent most of his time dealing with politics and making sure traditions were up kept. As part of his duty as a Guard captain he and the other captains rotated which one had night duty, it was his month and that meant sleeping away the day and spending the night making sure all the guards stayed awake and no one breaks into the royal city. He yawned as he walked out of the bedroom into the living room only to find his mate sitting with her back to him at the table. He snuck over and kissed the back and side of her neck earning a purr from Konan.

"How was your day?" asked Yahiko

"Went to the doctor." answered Konan

"But our appointment isn't until tomorrow afternoon." answered Yahiko

"I lied to you, you needed your sleep you work from nine to nine every night, this month" stated Konan

"Still I wanted to go with you, I feel like I haven't done anything." stated Yahiko

"You had to do something or else we wouldn't be having twine boys." said Konan as Yahiko eyes widened

"Boys?" asked Yahiko as he placed his hand on Konan belly where their cubs where growing "Both of them?"

"That is what the ultrasound showed." answered Konan with a smile "I have to admit I kind of wanted to have one of each but still two little boys running around will be great."

"We will just have to try for a girl the next time." laughed Yahiko knowing they had millions of years to have kids and to spend their lives together. A knock at the door caused both of them to look up as a newspaper slipped through the mail slot.

"An evening edition?" asked Konan as Yahiko moved toward the paper, it was rare for the any newspaper to do an evening addition, but if some late breaking important news did break they would print another edition. Yahiko's eyes widened as he looked at the front page, there in bold letters where the words

"**Our Future Queen?"**

Below were three images on the right was an image of Prince Gamba and on the left side was the image of a beautiful lioness with deep blue fur, highlighted by a lighter shade of blue around her shoulders and ribs. Her bright white eyes sparkled against the blue. The center image was of the two of them kissing in what looked like a training field all around the harem guards most of whom he knew where clapping with smiles on their faces, others lionesses where not pleased and where glaring Harem members for sure.

He looked down at the article.

_Spotted around noon today Crowned Prince Gamba was seen first having a stroll with a beautiful dark blue lioness around his age. The two walked arm in arm before stopping at the training field inside the harem where the crowned prince had a sparring contest between himself and the lioness. One would have thought that as a member of the harem this lioness wouldn't know how to fight but that wasn't the case, she fought with experience and ferocity, not holding back against the prince, only to stop when both of them kissed each other and embraced in the middle of the field. The harem guards were seen enjoying the fight cheering both for both the prince and the lioness. The other members of the harem where seen having looks of hate and discuss at the sight of the Prince with the beautiful lioness. From their cheers and their yells we get a hint of who this lioness is. This has been unconfirmed but it is believed that the beautiful lioness who has stolen our princess's heart is in fact a turned human named Hinata Hyuuga from the Village hidden in the Leaves. From our investigation we learned that this Hinata Hyuuga is the future leader to a main pride from the Leaf and a top ranked warrior stilled in search and destroy missions. She is described as being kind, gentle and a little shy, and even though she come from a rich family that she was a real down to earth woman. She is also said to have a crush on a fellow human now turned demon fox Naruto Namikaze but it appears she is over that. For more details about Hinata see page two, for a breakdown of the sparring technique by our top analyzes see page 3 through 5 and of course write in with your impressions._

"This isn't going to be good." said Yahiko as he handed the paper to Konan "Vachan and the Queen will not be happy that the kingdom now knows about Hinata."

"They have to issue a press release now and tell them about Hinata." Stated Konan, she had worked as a guard before finding her passion as an instructor but since she was now carrying two children she didn't have to work.

"Ya, and they will not like that." stated Yahiko

Back at the palace Vachan was nearing the end of his work day but now he had to deal with a news paper publishing images of the Prince kissing a Hinata inside the harem.

"We have to get in front of this." stated Vachan to an aid "But how to paint the Prince's fling with this human."

"Sir, I am not sure this is a fling." Stated the aid as Vachan looked at her "From the reports from the harem it seems the Prince really cares about this lioness."

"She is a human, they should be second class citizens not allowed any positions of power." Stated Vachan

"Sir the articles of Alexander State that all demon felines are equal under the law and have rights that the royal family cannot take from them." stated the aid quoting form one of the key documents of the kingdom.

"Demon Felines not humans." stated Vachan

"Sir, they may have been born human but when they finish turning they are as demon as you or I." stated the aid

"You believe that falsehood if you want I will believe in the truth." Stated Vachan "We will paint Hinata as wore who is only replacing our prince because she lost this Naruto Namikaze to another Fox."

"Sir, I would recommend against that." stated an aid

"Why?" asked Vachan

"When Gamba rises to the throne and looks like that is only a months away, Hinata may be arisen to 1st lioness." Stated the aid as Vachan rubbed his temples, 1st lioness was a position given to the King's favorite harem member if he had no male heirs born when they came to the throne. Because the lioness who had the first male cub was Queen, even if there was older daughters. The first lioness had almost all the power as a Queen which meant within a couple of months Hinata could be Queen in all but name of all the demon felines. "If we make her look bad they will both strike back at us."

"What would you do?" asked Vachan

"Simply state that the Prince has a new favorite in the harem and that she is a former human named Hinata Hyuga but there are other members of the harem so it is premature to say she will become Queen." stated the aid "We wait to see how the public reacts to the news and go from there."

"They will turn against her, they will never accept a human having a chance to become their Queen." stated Vachan as the aid looked down.

"I am not so sure Sir." stated the aid "Judging from the last election to the general pride a lot of the civilians are not happy about the hard line traditioniest ideas of the Queen. Having a beautiful young seemly one of them lioness in a position to positive become Queen is something the citizens may like and if this Hinata can win their hearts then she may become more influence then the Queen while she is still alive."

"Hell." stated Vachan as he wondered how to deal with Hinata, but in the end it would be the normal subjects in the street who would decided how much power Hinata would control.

Unaware of the photo or the fact that by morning it was likely that every demon feline would know Hinata name by noon the next day Hinata and Gamba lied in bed. The lied on their sides with Gamba's head resting under and below Hinata's. Both their hands where wrapped around each other, their feet were also wrapped together. Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she looked toward the clock, it was nearing super time but she was enjoying being in Gamba's arms and the rush that came from having him in her arms. Then there was the fact that there was a full time24 hour kitchen staff so they could eat whenever they wanted, a perk that came with the palace. She looked down at the sleeping crowned prince but she didn't see a prince, she saw the lion she loved it wouldn't have mattered to her if instead of sleeping in the palace they were sleeping a rundown place in the slums. To her he wasn't someone of royal blood he was Gamba.

"I love you Gamba." Whispered Hinata softly as she moved her tail so that it wrapped around him, he seemed to respond almost at once by pulling her closer. She smiled as she ran poked her claws out of the slits in each of her fingers, gently she ran her claws down Gamba's back starching it. This earned a purred from the future King as Hinata smiled before stopping and closing her eyes and letting sleep take her again.

In the human world Kiba along with several of the other fighters where in a small house around a large fire, since winter was upon then and that meant that night came sooner. This was both a blessing and a curse, first it made it all that much colder but it also meant that they could start fires since the smoke would be concealed in the pitch black night sky.

"They don't want you to kill the demons?" asked a fighter

"They say that cutting off their heads and putting them on a pike makes it harder to make peace with them." stated Kiba

"Peace…they want peace?" asked a fighter

"I say we strew that and just keep doing it." stated another

"They will stop us." explained Kiba

"Sir, they are not leading us into battle you are." answered a fighter "We will follow you and so will the people."

For a moment Kiba looked into the fire, he knew he would be going against the orders of not only Neji but Kakashi, Yamanto, Guy and Kankuro. Slowly he touched the necklace made of dead demon lion teeth, he had to kill the son of a bitch who toke Hinata from him, orders or not he would die by his hands.

"Alright." stated Kiba "See who will support us, we will force Neji's hand."

"Why not just over throw him?" asked a fighter

"I may disagree with Neji's plan but I respect him." explained Kiba

Across the world the mighty Guy was walking up the stairs of the Raikage building in Kumoakure in the land of lightening. Here winter didn't hit as hard as it did in fire country but the weather was still below forty degrees at night. He moved past a line of ANBU guards until he walked into the office of the Raikage A. A was a large muscular man who normally wore his kage robe and hat, his left hand had long ago been removed by himself in a battle against Sasuke.

"Lord Raikage I thank you for meeting me again in such a short period of time." stated Guy

"Has the situation with this Kiba Inuzuka been solved?" asked A

"Yes, he has been ordered not to cut off the heads of the demons but he will carry out his attacks." Stated Guy

"Good, we just can't anger them." stated A as Guy raised an eyebrow, this wasn't the same head strong Kage who smashed desks. "At the moment they seem to be staying in areas they already control, we need more time to take care of all the refugees and build up more weapons."

"I understand sir, is the sample of the agent I brought helping?" asked Guy

"Yes, but we still have little idea what we are truly dealing with." stated A "I will have another shipment of weapons ready for you to smuggle into fire country by the end of next week."

"I thank you." stated Guy as he turned and walked out of the room leaving the Kage seemly alone in his office.

"He knows something is up." stated a voice as A turned to see a Kado sitting in front of his desk, the nine tailed demon fox who had spent twenty years sealed inside Naruto Namikaze.

"He can't know." stated A "Our deal was made a day before the Leaf fell."

"Maybe your right, but we can't let your villagers know who you are making deals with can we?" asked Kado

"No." stated A as he looked out over the lights of the village, he could even see lights coming from the massive refugee came that surrounded the village. "They would be upset and riots would fill the streets and the village would fall."

"They would be more upset knowing that you came to us with this deal." laughed Kado "seventy five humans taken a week from the refugees camp and in return we don't hit your village until last and you get your brother back safe, sound and demon free."

"When will you honor that part of our deal?" asked A

"After we get our second supply of humans." stated Kado as A glared at him "We can't just hand over a fighter like Killer Bee for just your word?"

"We gave you the sample of the agent which Guy brought." stated A as Kado nodded his head.

"True and that is why we aren't demanding a hundred humans a week." stated Kado

"The next shipment will be ready tomorrow." stated A

"Shipment? You act like they are cargo? They are your people" asked Kado

"They are refugees from other villages and other nations, they are not my people." stated A

"Very well have them taken to the seal we set up for you and we will take it from there." stated Kado "You know I expected you to fight to the last but you are rolling over to us."

Without another word Kado walked out of the room using a secret ANBU tunnel turning human before any of the Guards saw him.

"Don't kid yourself demon scum we will fight." stated A "We just need more time to move forces and gather supplies and you are only getting none combat able people."

Night had fallen over fire country as a patrol of six demon wolves moved toward an outpost five miles down the road.

"They wanted us back by nightfall." stated Raeni Uchiha as she walked in the center of the group with five demon wolves around her, it was a formation used by since the founding of the demon canine villages. She was in the center of the formation because the youngest wolf always was in the center for their protection.

"We should be there in a few minutes." stated a commander as suddenly a figure stepped out in front of them. Instantly the patrol came to a stop as they looked at the dark figure standing in their way, he was clearly human with a pure black clock with bright red inner lining.

"Looks like we have a human." said the lead as dark red chakra danced around his claws as the wolf pack began to spread out to surround the human.

"You have taken away something of importance to me." stated the dark figure as he extended his hand and in that hand was a red three bladed scythe "You took my kills and Lord Jashin demands I kill all those who took my kills."

"You plan to kill us human?" laughed the head wolf as two of the other wolves charged forward. Reacting at once Hidan swung his scythe cutting the head off the first before spinning around and cutting the other one off at the hip.

"You will pay for that Human!" yelled Raeni as she ran though hand signs "Fire style, great fireball justu."

Hidan just stood there as the flames engulf him.

"Well looks like we won't have another demon but we do have roasted human." laughed another wolf only to see Hidan come leaping out of the fire screaming at the top of his lungs. He wasn't screaming in pain but in pure joy as he felt the rush that only come with pain, fire was coming off his body as he cut the wolf in half from the top of his head to his groin.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Raeni as the still on fire turned his gaze toward the young Uchiha, his eyes locked on her Sharingan.

"Ah…you must be related to Itachi." stated Hidan

"I am his younger sister." stated Raeni

"Too bad you will die." stated Hidan "But sadly not today."

'What are you talking about?" asked Raeni as she felt a pick in the back of her neck. She turned to see another human, this one fat with swirl marks on his cheeks. Almost instantly her version started to blur and she wasn't strong on her feet.

"You are a prisoner of war." stated Choji as the drugged tipped kunai did it's work in knocking out the young wolf. "Hidan the leader is all yours."

"Ah this is going to be fun…" laughed Hidan as he pulled a long sliver spike from his cloak "It is time to do a ceremony to Lord Jashin."

Ten minutes later another team of wolves came upon the scene, four of their fellow wolves lied in pools of blood, some cut clean in half.

"My God…who did this?" asked the commander as he stepped over the bodies.

"Sir no human could have taken down a six wolf pack." Stated another

"There are only five bodies." stated another member of the pack "I think Raeni Uchiha is missing."

"Sir there is a note." stated another wolf as he held up a note which had been attached to the body.

"What does it say?" asked the commander

"We have the Uchiha, if you don't release twenty five unturned ninjas we will kill her." read the wolf "It gives a time, date and a place for the exchange, we have a week."

"Sir what will the higher ups do?" asked a female wolf to the commander

"Unknown." Stated the commander before looking at the pattern of blood which was away from the others "Asuma, you're a former human do you know what that mark is?"

"Yes I do…then that means he his back." stated Asuma as the former Leaf ninja turned wolf looked at the mark "Hidan did this."

"Hidan who is that?" asked the commander

"Trouble." stated Asuma

It was well past three in the morning when Jiriaya opened his eyes he didn't know why but he suddenly just woke up in the middle of the night he felt pressure on his chest as if something was on it. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of his living room, his eyes grew wider as he reliezed it wasn't a thing but Tsunade. Sometime during the night she had moved from the bedroom and was now sleeping mostly on top of him.

"_Must have gotten lonely." _thought Jiriaya as he looked at the mass of blonde hair which belonged to Tsunade, he had dreamed about having Tsunade like this but he also didn't want it to happen because of some experiment by Orochimaru. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Tsunade was pregnant and he was the father. Over the years he had wished for the chance to tell the woman he loved how he felt but he had never said it, then it was too late and he was taken. Now she was having his kids but it wasn't by choice.

"Damn it." said Jiriaya as he moved his only hand so it rested on Tsunade's back "She will punch shit out of me when she wakes up but who cares."

With that that he closed his eyes and let sleep take him again unaware of the smile on Tsunade's face.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	61. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 Family**

Crowned Prince Gamba walked down one of the halls of the royal city; he had left the harem for the first time in days. He really wanted to take Hinata out of the harem but until the rules changed the only places she was allowed to go was the harem, the joint garden and on official hunts. If she was Queen or even 1st lioness she could go anywhere she wanted but until that day she was restricted. He turned a corner and walked out of one of the buildings, after crossing a large grassy field which had giant stone statues of different warriors standing on top of stone platforms. At the other end of the field was a large red stone building with slopped tile roofs. He walked up the staircase past the stone pillars that made a outdoor walkway around the building. As he reached the large bronzes doors two members of the royal guard saluted their prince as he entered the headquarters of the Royal Guards. He entered the entrees hall to find it filled with guards most of whom he had never seen before. They were changing shifts; the night shift was getting off while the day shift was coming on.

"Attention!" yelled a guard behind the prince as everyone's head snapped toward the door, only to snap to attention when they saw their prince.

"As you where." ordered Gamba wishing the guard at the door hadn't brought attention to him "I need to see Itachi and Fay at once."

Once he had finished speaking Itachi and Fay moved out of the mass of guards and toward Gamba, the rest of the guards went back to their normal business.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Fay as Gamba looked toward Itachi

"Itachi I have some bad news." stated Gamba "The military high command got word from the wolves that there was an attack on a squad returning to an outpost in fire country. They believe Hidan was behind it."

"I thought Hidan was dead?" asked Fay

"We knew he was still alive but he had been lost also it was believed he couldn't be turned so we didn't put much effort into tracking him but now he is back." stated Gamba "And he has your sister."

"What?" asked Itachi

"There was a not stating if twenty five unturned ninjas where not released she would be killed." stated Gamba

"Are they going to do it?" asked Fay

"No." answered Gamba "It happened in an area controlled by the wolves so I have no say in the matter but they say they will not give in to the demands of the humans. They are standing tracking teams to find her."

"Sir, I need to go get her." stated Itachi

"I already ordered our best search teams to mobilize, they will be ready within the hour." stated Gamba "The wolves don't want our help but I told them they are getting it."

"So don't expect a warm welcome when we joined up." stated Fay

"Thank you sir." stated Itachi

"Itachi I could I would march the entire army into that area to save your sister, but I am not King yet and that area is controlled by the wolves." stated Gamba "If I sent in the army it would be war."

"We understand." stated Fay as she and Itachi rushed out of the building.

In the human world Raeni Uchiha opened her eyes as she tried to stand up only to find herself restrained.

"You're up." Stated a voice as the same fat human with the swirl marks stepped into a small light.

"You made the biggest mistake you could possibly make human." stated Raeni as her Sharingan activated before she snapped the restraints and grabbed Choji by the neck, her claws where about to slice open his throat when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Reacting at once to the pain she let go of Choji before looking down at her arm, there was a huge gash on her arm.

"Hidan placed you under a justu that means if he hurts himself you get hurt." explained Choji as Raeni looked at her arm even more "If you try anything you will die, the range on the justu is as Hidan puts it he can kill you from across the world with ease."

"So no running away." said Raeni "What do you want human?"

"A trade, your demon kind will give us some of our people back and you will go back to them." stated Choji

"You could just surrender and join the other humans and become demons." offered Raeni "I am sure you have friends and family who are now demons."

"I don't plan to give up my humanity or let you steal it." stated Choji "You may not know what it like to have your humanity stolen."

"If it wasn't for the demons I would have died." stated Raeni as Choji looked at the black she wolf "I was born human, but I turned two days after I was born."

"So you where human once?" asked Choji as Raeni grinned the Uchiha grin.

"Yes Choji, I was but I am a demon and in time you and the rest of the humans who were taken will embrace demon hood." stated Raeni as she sat down on the chair

"How did you know my name?" asked Choji

"Took me some time to place your face but I remember the file." explained Raeni "I believe the bears wanted you but I don't know for sure."

"Do you know what happened to my friends?" asked Choji

"I know a lot of things." stated Raeni "Tell you what I'll do a trade some information on your friends for some food."

"Very well." stated Choji as he moved toward the door; he opened it as light flooded the room for the first time. The influx of light lit gave up enough light for Raeni to study the room, it was made out of freshly cut down barked wood which and to make it even better judging from the color it was green ash wood. The closing of the door cut off the light but inside Raeni was smiling part of being demon wolf was being surrounded by nature and the woods. Like all good wolves she could tell what type of tree it was just by the bark and the leaves. That also told her almost where she was, since green ash could be found in only two spots. The woods around the Village hidden in the Leaves and in the Nara woods and most of the trees around the Leaf where young and not the big since the older trees where used to rebuild after Pain attack, meant she was in the Nara woods.

"_Now I just need to find a way to defeat this seal and get back." _ thought Raeni as her mind started to work at the problem.

In another village Sasuke Uchiha was dealing with things he never wanted to deal with in his life, a female to moving in. That was one thing about that demon snake marriages they was no long dating process which accomplished almost nothing when the goal was having offspring. Cene was moving in a few days and they would mate that night. Some movers where bringing in some of her personal stuff in.

"Sasuke we have a situation." stated a voice as Sasuke turned to see a massager from the government standing in the doorway.

"What now?" asked Sasuke

"We have a report that your sister has been taken by the humans." stated the massager

"What do they want me to do about it?" asked Sasuke

"They have a search team standing by if you want to go search for her." stated the aid as Sasuke rolled his snake eyes.

"Let her die for all I care." stated Sasuke

"Very well I will form high command." said the massager as he slithered away as Sasuke went back to dealing with the issues that came from having female in the house.

Naruto Namikaze sat in his backyard watching the birds eat from the multiple bird feeders; sitting beside him just enjoying being beside her mate was Sakura. Together they sat watching the birds and talked about whatever came to mind. Watching the two of them from the window was Naruto's parents.

"They look so happy." stated Kushina with a smile as she looked at her oldest son sitting beside the vixen he loves.

"Ya." answered Minato as he notice that Sakura and his son's tails where almost always touching.

"I just hope that when they have a kit, if it is a boy it doesn't have pink hair." laughed Kushina

"Don't worry from what I remember Pink hair was sort of like a minor bloodline ability that could only be passed down to female." said Minato "But it is only a matter of time until they do have kits."

"He will be a great father like you are." said Kushina as Minato lowered his head a bit before whispering to himself.

"Let's hope he is better than me." whispered Minato

"Minato-kun." said Kushina as she instantly got her husband's attention, she only add the kun to his name in two places the bed room and she was trying to comfort him on something. "You can't keep beating yourself up for the deal you made with the demons; you were trying to save both myself and Adria."

"You knew?" asked Minato

"Ya." answered Kushina as she nodded her head. "Minato you did what you had to protect your family and blaming yourself isn't going to help."

"How did you even find out?" asked Minato

"A nurse told me when I was carrying Adria." explained Kushina

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" asked Minato

"The same reason why you made the deal in the first place to protect someone I love." stated Kushina as Minato lowered his head "I know that you would want to carry that weight on your own and you wouldn't want Naruto to blame me for your choice. The thing is Naruto doesn't seem to blame you for it, he understands that you couldn't have left me or Adria behind, that you had to make a choice."

"Still." stated Minato

"Also I am already blaming myself for not being there for him, he had such a tough life because we were taken from him." Stated Kushina as she tried to image what her son had gone though "However what we have to worry about now to make up for the time we lost with him and you or I blaming ourselves isn't going to help."

"It still wasn't the right thing to do." Stated Minato

"You were give a lose, lose situation and even with that spot on your record you are a great father." Said Kushina as Minato smiled before laughing a bit. "What is so funny."

"I thought you were going to say you where pregnant, you said something along that line when you found out about Seth." explained Minato as Kushina laughed a bit.

"No…we agreed to wait for a while." explained Kushina

"Still, it can happen." stated Minato with a grin, Naruto and Sakura weren't the only two having fun at night.

"So what is our son's plan to save the human world?" asked Kushina.

"Sealing off the demon world from the human world." explained Minato "I thought about that myself but…."

"You couldn't stand the idea of never seeing your son again." said Kushina

"That and I had no way to get all the seals." stated Minato "I don't think Naruto knows how he is going to do that, but he is moving forward without a detailed plan sounds like someone I know."

"Ya." said Kushina as the door to the den opened as Adria walked in.

"Your home early, is something wrong?" asked Kushina to her daughter.

"You could say that." said Adria as she placed a paper on the table "I got this from a lioness who was visiting the council, I thought Naruto would want to see it."

"What is it about?" asked Kushina as she looked at the paper, it was from the Feline newspaper which the front page cover image of a blush lioness with the Prince Gamba.

"That is Hinata, one of Naruto's friends and she is probably going to be next Queen of the Feline Kingdom." said Adria

Meanwhile Hinata walked around the harem exploring the massive complex, it wasn't limited to just a single building and a few gardens. There where at least four dozen buildings some of them living quarters others library and a public bath for harem members. If she had to guess the entire complex was at least a tenth the size of the Leaf village. The harem members had no ninja skill so when they did try to follow it was easy enough to lose them and judging from the smiles on the guards faces they loved to see the harem members confused. She was walking down a row of bright red roses she turned the corner to see a figure kneeling on the ground tending to the flowers.

"You know I though as a ninja you could move quietly." stated the male voice as he manicured the flowers. Hinata still couldn't make out his face but he had a whitish grey fur, his main was thinner then Gamba's, his hands and feet like the rest of his body where thin but he handled the roses with care.

"Your Saito the old guard aren't you?" asked Hinata as the old lion laughed a bit as he grabbed an old wooden cane before standing up.

"Yes, I am." Stated the 112 million year old demon lion guard turned gardener. He had an face covered with both winkles and a few old scares, however when he smiled it was a smile of a kind old man which put everyone at ease "And you are Hinata Hyuuga."

"How do you know that?" asked Hinata to the old lion who hunched over a bit and relied on the cane to hold him up.

"I read the papers." explained Saito with a smile "You and the Prince where on the front page of a special edition last night and every one of the two dozen papers this morning. By now every member of the Kingdom and soon every living demon will know who you are."

"The whole world?" asked Hinata stunned that she could become that well known in a day.

"Yes." stated Saito

"I never wanted that." stated Hinata

"You better get used to it, judging from what I heard the public is falling in love with you." explained Saito

"They never met me, how could they love me?" asked Hinata

"Well they like the idea of you." explained Saito "They never had a Queen who wasn't a member of one of the noble prides and some of the turned humans have told stories about you to the papers like how you took part in rescue mission of some children from some village in the war."

"I remember that." stated Hinata as she recalled carrying out a little boy from the battlefield and back to his mother behind the lines.

"How you stood your ground against some attacker named pain and how you took down a mercury group." said Saito "And those are just some of the stories out there about your kindles and your actions during the war. To the subjects you are a kind gentle warrior lioness who lived a privage but regular life not someone who lived their lives shuttled from the world and a real day works. To them you are the people's princess. "

"I am not a princess." stated Hinata "I wasn't like the other little girls I never dreamed of marring a prince I just wanted to marry someone who I loved and who loved me."

"And that is why they the people will love you." explained Saito as he clipped a white rose from the steam. "Like it or not Hinata Hyuuga you are on the way to becoming Queen of this Kingdom."

"And that doesn't bother you, Gamba-kun said some of the older generation would hate having the idea of a former human as Queen." said Hinata

"I have severed three ruling Kings and a ruling Queen." said Saito "I have seen enough in my time that traditions while good can't dictate your life, life is full of changes and with the addition of turned humans our traditions must change."

Hinata didn't know what to say as Saito reached over and cut off a single pure snow white rose, he handed the rose to Hinata who took the white rose.

"I always loved white roses." said Hinata as Saito smiled

"One of the symbols of the royal family is two roses one red and one white." explained Saito as Hinata looked up at him "If I make it long enough I will sever Prince Gamba and yourself just like I severed every King and Queen who came before you."

In the human world teams of wolves moved though the woods on ground level as fast as possible but always with sight of at least five other wolves. They were fanning out from a single point heading to the east and the sea.

"Sir we have company coming." stated Asuma to his new commander as the wolf commander looked down the road where a group of almost a fifty members of the Feline Kingdom military.

"Looks like the pussy cats have come." stated the commander with a small laugh as Itachi and Fay walked up to them.

"Where do you want us?" asked Fay

"We want you gone." stated the commander

"Sir, having extra help never hurts." stated Asuma

"We don't need help from cats." stated the commander

"Listen, she is my sister I am helping weather you like it or not." stated Itachi

"She is no sister of yours." stated a voice as Itachi turned to see his father standing there his Sharingan glaring at his disowned son. "You are not a Uchiha and you need to leave now."

"Father." stated Itachi as he returned his father's Sharingan glare with his own.

"This is wolf land you are not welcomed here without our permission, so leave now." Stated the commander

"Very well." stated Itachi as Fay looked at her mate-in-waiting as he turned and leave leading the back down the road away from the wolves and his grinning father.

"Itachi what are you doing?" asked Fay "This isn't like you."

"The trail they are following isn't Hidan's it's a clone of someone else, the real trail leads toward the Nara woods." stated Itachi

"How can you know that?" asked Fay as Itachi turned on his Sharingan

"It was clear that Hidan went to the west into the Nara woods." stated Itachi "Let them keep looking to the east, we will find my sister somewhere in the Nara woods."

"And that area hasn't been given to anyone yet." said Fay with a smile "We can search there all we want."

"Yes." answered Itachi "I may have not saved my brother from his own hate but I am going to save my sister."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, soon there will be more action is coming. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	62. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 Rescue**

Raeni moved around the makeshift prison, judging from the type of food they were giving her they she would assume she had been here for almost five days. She had given them some information mostly who had become what but she had also feed them false information such as troop numbers and location, hopefully they would actually try and attack some positions where they believe only a dozen warriors are when in fact there was over a fifty. She was also digging out information from the humans, a slip of the tongue a whisper on the other side of the wooden walls. She was learning so much about the human command system. There where at least four dozen groups some only a few dozen people others a few hundred spread out across fire country and they took orders from five commanders, Kakashi Hatake was overall commander calling orders from someplace they called the nest. The next commander was Captain Yamanto, followed by Guy and the Sand commander Kankura and lastly Neji Hyuuga. All five commanders were separated so that that if one fell they would still have a commander.

"So why are you helping else like this?" asked Choji as he looked toward Raeni as she took a bit of squirrel meat

"I know I can make it a week without food but it would suck doing so." answered Raeni "Besides I am only telling you about your friends, nothing classified."

"Well in a couple of days we will do the trade and you will go back to your kind and we will have some of our back." said Choji as he stood up to leave.

"You know in the end you can't win." stated Raeni "We have you outnumbered now, we are more powerful and every battle we win we gain more fighters and we live millions of years compared to your short life, you may get your people for me but in the end you will be a demon."

"We shall see." stated Choji as he walked out of the building into the makeshift community. He knew he couldn't risk bring a captured demon back to the main community so he set up an outpost ten miles away from the main place. Here he had built a small cabin which he wired paper bombs to and a couple small tree houses where a handful of guards stood in over watch. Hidan was sitting down in one of those houses, his blood seal around him so at any moment he could kill Raeni. Choji walked over to another Leaf ninja who was standing watch.

"So what does it have to say?" asked the Leaf ninja

"She says we will not win." stated Choji

"Well once we get the people we kill her and every demon that shows up right?" asked the ninja

"I haven't made up my mind about that." stated Choji

"Sir we have to kill them." stated the ninja

"If we do that then we lose any chance of pulling a trade like this again." stated Choji "If we can get a hundred or more of our people back by just letting a few demons live I'll take that deal."

"What does high command say?" asked the ninja

"They want to go forward with the deal and they are sending Lee to pick up the samples we took off her, blood and such." Said Choji

"When is he suppose to get here?" asked the ninja

"Later today, tomorrow at the latest." explained Choji as he walked off unaware that he along with the others were being watched.

"I got twenty humans not counting Hidan in defendable locations; half are on duty at any one time and of that half of them looking in toward the hut and half looking out." Stated Fay as she and Itachi hid in the tree tops to Fay it was unnatural to be up this high but to Itachi it was natural.

"They have Raeni under that Jashin seal of Hidan's." explained Itachi as he looked toward Hidan who was sitting in a small hut up in a tree, the seal spread across the hut floor. He sat there cursing saying how he wanted to kill something.

"So how do you want to play this?" asked Fay

"Spread out and we strike when I take down Hidan." stated Itachi

"How are you going to do that?" asked Fay

"The seal while strong isn't unbeatable." explained Itachi "If he is outside of that seal then Raeni can get away. If the seal he is sitting on is totally destroyed then the link between is broken unless he has a new sample of her blood."

"So our first goal is to break that seal." stated Fay

"Yes, I'll take care of Hidan, you get my sister." stated Itachi "Have everyone else move to take the rest of them."

"I'll tell the others." stated Fay as she went to inform the other demon felines of the plan

Meanwhile Sakura walked off the elevator in the demon hospital for the first time since the attack on the Sand. The nurses looked at her with a mix of hate for taking so much time off, admiration for doing what they believed to be a top secret mission to bring down the Leaf and understanding that mating season came around for every female at different time and they would have time off when they entered heat.

"Welcome back Doctor Haruno." said a nurse as Sakura looked at the rooms which had been filled with orphans but now it was all but empty.

"So everything fine here?" asked Sakura to the bear nurse

"Ya everyone has already been processed and turned, we will have a few stragglers coming in from different search teams finding them." explained the nurse

"I see." said Sakura

"There is talk that the armies aren't planning another major attack till after the new years, that two months with almost no work." Laughed the nurse "Well Cene will not be back for a while."

"What is going on with her?" asked Sakura

"She is becoming Mrs. Uchiha next week." explained the nurse as Sakura looked at her.

"Isn't that a little fast, they weren't even dating?" asked Sakura

"In demon snake society dating isn't normally used, two snakes just mated and if they don't work out they either go their separate ways or they just kill each other." stated the bear

"They kill each other?" asked Sakura

"Ya, they can kill each other for almost anything, it is just their society." stated the bear "Just like Ants have Queens and horses share mates among each other."

"Ok, better her then me." said Sakura

"By the way I heard you know this Hinata Hyuuga?" asked the bear as Sakura nodded her head, she really didn't want to talk about Hinata or how she somehow was on her way to becoming Queen. Her salvation came from an unlikely source as Orochimaru slithered up behind her.

"Welcome back Sakura." stated Orochimaru

"What do you want?" asked Sakura

"I have a new job for you." stated Orochimaru

"What?" asked Sakura

"I need you to work with Tsunade." stated Orochimaru "I know she will only really trust you."

"What did you do to her?" asked Sakura

"I'll let her explain." said Orochimaru with a sick smile "She is in long term storage level five the guards are expecting you."

Sakura tried not to run toward the elevator but it was hard, the elevator moved so slowly before finally stopping, when it came to a stop there where two snake guards standing there.

"Ah…you must be Doctor Haruno." stated the one guard as Sakura nodded her head "Well your placation is in room three."

Sakura moved down the line of rooms until she reached the one marked with the number three. She opened the door to find a room set up like any medical exanimation room in the leaf. A scale, medical station and a padded table. Sitting on that table was a blonde vixen with white fur covering almost her entire front; her deep brown eyes were not looking at the door but at the ground. The Yin seal which had always appeared as violet diamond on her forehead now appeared as the same spot only in fur. Nine tails grew out of her tail bone.

"Lady Tsunade." said Sakura as Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Hello Sakura." said Tsunade

"How are you doing Tsunade?" asked Sakura

"I have been better." said Tsunade

"What did Orochimaru do to you and Jiraiya?" asked Sakura as Tsunade took a breath.

"Basically he artificially inseminated me." said Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened "I am pregnant and Jiriaya is the father."

"Oh…wasn't expecting that." admitted Sakura "Doesn't sound like something Orochimaru would do."

"He said the governments wanted it so they could have pure demons give birth." explained Tsunade

"Sorry it happened to you Lady Tsunade." said Sakura as she took a deep breath "I don't really like this but I could try to get something to end it."

The look on Tsunade's face said everything as she looked like she both wanted to punch Sakura and cry; the idea of losing what she now had was beyond unbearable. She may have not wanted it to come like this but she wasn't going to end it.

"I am sorry Lady Tsunade but I had to ask." said Sakura "You taught me that."

"I know." answered Tsunade "The strange thing is I am happy it happened."

"How is Jiriaya handling the news?" asked Sakura

"He is stunned like I am." Explained Tsunade "I thought I was too old but they say that demon foxes are fertile until they are 60 and I am 58."

"Ya." said Sakura "I guess my job is to make sure the kit your carrying makes it."

"Kits." answered Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened again "Orochimaru put two fertilized eggs in me."

Night was fast approaching as Choji Akimichi was walking toward the cabin with a tray full of food, Lee was running a little late but it was now better to be late and unseen then on time and discovered. He could see ten of the twenty guards sitting around a small fire cooking their own meals, some of the other guards were eating at their posts. Everything seemed normal until suddenly the forest birds stopped singing as everything seemed to stop in place. Before Choji even say anything the tree where Hidan's hut was exploded around the base and the bottom of the hut fell off in a controlled fall. The tree fell to the ground partly on top of the still stunned Leaf ninjas

"We are under attack!" yelled a guard as he reached for his sword only to get tackled by a lunging lion. The Leaf ninjas where caught almost totally flatfooted. Most had mouthfuls of food and were relaxed not expecting a fight. Choji was the fastest as he dropped the food and pulled a kunai, a demon tiger lunged toward him reacting as fast as he could he stabbed the tiger in the heart killing her instantly. Inside the cabin Raeni smiled as she heard the sound of battle outside.

"My pack has come for me." said Raeni as the door blew open, however instead of seeing her father or another wolf standing in the doorway. Instead standing in the doorway was a female demon panther, one she had seen before.

"Fay?" asked Raeni

"Can you move?" asked Fay

"Yes, why are you here?" asked Raeni

"Your brother is here to save you." explained Fay

Outside the hut a bleeding and wounded Hidan was moving out from under the tree, pieces of branches had gone though his body. The seal that linked him to the young demon wolf had fallen out from under him and had been destroyed in the fall, that meant that the wounds to him didn't go on to her. Even with all this Hidan was smiling, because now he had targets and judging how the Leaf ninjas were moving most if not all were about to be captured, he could kill them all.

"Hello Hidan." said a voice behind him as he turned his face only to punch in the face by a black panther with red Sharingan. The punch sent Hidan falling to the ground with a broken tooth.

"Why hello Itachi." stated Hidan as he looked toward the pissed off Uchiha. Itachi's fur stood on end as a look of pure hate filled his eyes, he looked more like a wild animal then either a human or a demon, a small amount of blood was dripping off his fist "Long time no see."

"You dare hurt my sister?" asked Itachi with rage in his voice

"Come on Itachi you killed your entire clan and now you are worried about someone dyeing?" laughed Hidan as he made a new seal of Jashin in his own blood.

"That won't help you Hidan, the seal was broken you can't hurt my sister." stated Itachi

"No." laughed Hidan as he licked the blood beside his mouth, instantly his body turned black with white marks in the shape of bones. "But thanks to your rage….I now have you."

Itachi looked down at the small amount of blood from the punch he had given Hidan.

Yards away from Hidan Choji was in the fight of his life, he had already downed two of the three colored chakra pills that turned his body fat into chakra however even with that he was nearing his limits. The felines had struck with perfect timing he was the only one apart from Hidan who wasn't either captured or pin under the tree Itachi had dropped on them.

"I will not fall today." stated Choji to himself as a lion jumped onto his back sinking his claws into him. Choji screamed in pain before throwing the lion over his shoulder and onto the ground. His fist grew in size as he punched the lion in the face crushing his skull. He tried to run though hand signs but any time he tried to he would be interrupted by yet another attack. He looked up to see a tiger coming in with chakra covered claws, there was no time to dodge a second before it hit the tiger fell to the ground from a blow to his back. Choji's eyes widened as he saw Lee standing there in his green training suit.

"Sorry for being late." stated Lee

"Lee we need to get out of here." Ordered Choji

"What about the others?" asked Lee as he punched a panther in the throat.

"We can't save them." stated Choji "And we need to move the other people."

"Understood." stated Lee as he sent a tiger flying with a roundhouse kick to the face. "I see an opening to the left."

"Let's move." ordered Choji as suddenly three lions blocked the path, the two leaf ninjas looked around to see themselves surrounded by twenty felines.

"Not good." Stated Lee

"Lee….we can't win." stated Choji

"But we can take some down with us." Stated Lee as the felines seemed to enjoy watching the humans try to find a way out.

"Someone has to get out and warn Kakashi and the people under my command." stated Choji as the felines moved closer

"I will hold them off." whispered Lee

"No…you know the location of all the hideouts and headquarters, you need to get out." Stated Choji as Lee looked at his friend. "No time to argue we are doing it."

"Your youthfulness will shine on." Stated Lee as he started running toward the tree line which had been cut off by six demon cat however behind him Choji was forming hand signs.

"Now!" yelled Choji as Lee jumped up as a large mound of earth flew up hitting the bottom of Lee's feet sending him flying up and over the demons and into the woods.

Across the field Hidan was smiling as he pulled a long metal rod from his cloak.

"I will do what no one else has done and kill the great Itachi Uchiha." Stated Hidan as he stabbed his heart expecting to see Itachi fall down dead however Itachi just laughed as blood came out of Hidan's mouth.

"Did you not think it was strange I let you have some of my blood?" asked Itachi as his Sharingan deactivated as the blood on his hand disappeared, which meant the blood Hidan had taken for the seal was his own.

"It was a genjustu?" asked Hidan

"Yes, and I know your dark secret Hidan, including the only way to kill you." Stated Itachi as Hidan's eyes widened "The only way to kill you, is to have you kill yourself…which you just did."

Hidan began coughing blood as his limbs began to turn cold as he felt death coming. He fell to the ground as his blood began to cover the ground.

"I killed you Hidan." stated Itachi as he walked past the body of Hidan. As Itachi moved away from the body a young lion ran up and cut off Hidan's head.

"Let's put his head up on a pike like they did to us." yelled the lion as he held Hidan's head up high.

"Put that down, don't lower yourself to that level." ordered Itachi as he rolled his eyes as he moved toward were his sister. He stopped in front of his sister, she didn't look hurt but he had to ask.

"Are you ok?" asked Itachi as suddenly Raeni hugged him.

"Thanks big brother." Said Raeni as Itachi smiled.

"No problem, now let's get you back to mom and dad, they are probably worried sick." Said Itachi

"Itachi, two humans got away should we track them down?" asked Fay

"No, we will get them in time." said Itachi as the demon felines, Raeni and the captured humans left the battlefield.

"What?" asked a confused Naruto Namikaze as the six of them sat around the dining room table.

"Tsunade is pregnant." Repeated Sakura "That was the experiment that Orochimaru was doing, finding a way for infertile demons to give birth."

"Jiriaya a father, that is a frightening thought." laughed Minato as he took a bit of roasted rabbit.

"Still to have it done without her choice isn't right." Said Kushina

"She will be an old mother." stated Adria

"But a good mother I feel." said Sakura before looking at Naruto and Seth "How was your first training session as a team since the fall of the sand."

"Weird." answered Seth shutting down the conversation before it started.

"But we have been given our first mission." said Naruto "We are part of force heading into the Leaf village to check for humans coming back."

"When?" asked Sakura as she fought back the need to tell him to grab the radio detonator which they needed to carry out their plans.

"Next week." answered Naruto

Hinata Hyuuga walked though the outmost garden of the harem, called the rose garden since it has massive amounts of roses from all different colors. This garden was also the only place where she could meet others who were not either the guards, Gamba or harem members. She turned the corner to see an older all black lion with the same deep white Byakugan eyes.

"Father." said Hinata with a smile as the now transformed Hiashi Hyuuga stood up.

"Hinata." said Hiashi with a smile as the normally reserved man hugged his daughter. Then he pulled back and looked at his daughter. "It's good to see you even though both of us have changed."

"In more ways than one I assume." said Hinata as the two of them started to walk around the garden.

"They let me see the papers while they waited to turn me." stated Hiashi "It seems that the people love you. They call you the people's princess"

"I know but they don't even know me." said Hinata "I am not that special."

"I may have not have seen it for a long time but yes you are special daughter." explained Hiashi "Don't worry the other elders and I will handle things political."

"Father, don't." stated Hinata

"Don't worry, we are only telling them the truth about you." stated Hiashi "Giving them background information that sort of thing."

"Well I guess that can't hurt but please nothing more than that." said Hinata "Heard anything about Hanabi?"

"Last I heard she and a team lead by Iruka where trying to hold a position near the east market during the attack." explained Hiashi "That area was hit very hard during the fall of the Leaf, almost every building was destroyed."

"So she is likely dead." said Hinata sadly

"We must face that likely hood." Said Hiashi

"In a few days I am going on some hunt with Gamba-kun in fire country, he said we can stop in the Leaf maybe my Byakugan eyes will find her…."said Hinata as she found she couldn't finish the sentence.

"We can put her to rest with honor." said Hiashi "Now we tell me about this Gamba? How did you two meet?"

Hours later the wolves searching for Raeni where about to call it a night, the wolves had been searching for days but hadn't found a trace of Raeni. Through all the shifts and all the different teams that moved though two wolves remained, those were Raeni's parents Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The two Uchihas were in a tent located beside the command center.

"Why haven't they found her?" asked Mikoto as she worried about her only daughter.

"Don't worry she will be fine." said Fugaku knowing that his wife was more protective of Raeni because of the fact she had lost her other two pups. Before she could respond the tent flapped opened as their daughter walked in.

"Raeni." cried Mikoto as she hugged her daughter and cried "Oh thank God you're safe."

"Our teams found you." said Fugaku

"No they didn't." said Raeni as she looked toward the tent flap where Itachi was standing

"Itachi?" asked Mikoto

"Get out of here!" yelled Fugaku

"He and his team saved me." explained Raeni "Even though he is a panther he saved a packmate."

"He isn't family and he isn't part of this pack!" yelled Fugaku

"Fugaku." stated Mikoto "He saved our daughter."

"He almost killed us." stated Fugaku

"I did what I had to, in order to keep the peace I tried to find another way but there wasn't." stated Itachi

"Son, I may never forgive you for what you did that night but thank you for bring back your sister." said Mikoto with a smile.

Hours later Lee returned to the now abounded camp with a handful of leaf ninjas who had originally been under Choji's command, Kakashi had ordered them to move and to change the codes. Lee was ordered back to check for any information. What he found was everyone gone and everything distoryed.

"They took them all." stated a leaf ninja

"Choji sacrificed himself to get the message out." Stated Lee as he kicked over a log

"At least they didn't find everyone else." stated another Leaf ninja

"Will you get me down!" yelled a voice Lee and the other Leaf ninjas turned to see Hidan's head on the ground.

"I thought they killed you?" asked Lee

"They would have but they cut my head off before I died; now put my head back on my body." ordered Hidan

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some may have wanted a longer fight between Hidan and Itachi but I feel as a spy in the Akatsuki he would have a plan to take them down in a fight. Now until next time I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	63. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 Interactions  
><strong>

The Royal palace was in a rush as a group of twenty panthers all members of the government were preparing to head out on a massive hunt in the human world. The Panther governmental hunts had been going on since the days of King Alexander, when he brought the leaders of the panthers and tigers on separate hunts in the woods so that he could learn more about them and their wants and needs. It was a time when the King could get out of the city and at the same time form a bond with other members of the government. It had taken on even more meaning this year since the young prince was expected to rise to the throne within a few months a year at the most. To top it off the now famous Hinata Hyuuga who had become popular with the civilians and who was likely going to become Queen was coming along in her first public appearance. A Queen or future Queen hadn't come along on a hunt in since Gamba's great great great grandmother. That meant that they could possibly get the ear of not one but two future leaders.

Hinata was being lead though the palace by Fay who was come along as part of the guard force to make sure that everyone was protected. It was the panther's royal hunt meaning apart from Hinata and Gamba everyone going was a demon panther.

"So this is what rest of palace looks like?" asked Hinata as she looked at the massive buildings all millions of years older than the oldest human building.

"Yes, but Hinata we need to talk about what is going to happen." said Fay

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata "We are going on a hunt."

"Yes, but this is also a time that the royal family is seen by the people." explained Fay "There is a paraded through the city in which the royal delegation is carried though the city for the people to see and have the politics meet with the people all at once."

"We are carried though the city?" asked Hinata

"Yes." said Fay "They are carried to the fortress were the transportation seals are located."

"Still that doesn't seem right." stated Hinata as they turned the corner to see a large open square that had to be at least two miles long by two miles wide with towering buildings flanking the sides and a huge building with thousands of steppes on the top. The back part was a massive stone wall which marked the boarder of the royal city.

"Wow…this is huge." Said Hinata as the two of them walked toward the gathering near the main gate, there twenty panther members of the government and as many members of the royal guard. Almost instantly she was surrounded by people she had never meet all wanting to shake her hand and introduce themselves. It was clear to everyone that she didn't really know to respound to everyone suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed, as she looked over her shoulder to see Gamba

"My fellow felines we are going to spend ten days in the field together it can wait." said Gamba "Your voters are waiting."

With that the crowed parted as they prepared to leave for a short journey to the main fortress were the transportation seals was located.

"Sorry about that Hinata, I should have been here sooner to deal with them." said Gamba

"It's alright." said Hinata as she placed her hand in his, something that didn't go unnoticed by the palace photographer which was snapping photos of the two of them. "So I heard we are carried though the streets?"

"Yes, but I have an idea which you may like." said Gamba as he whispered into Hinata ear which caused her to smile. "Now we can't totally get ride up the tradition…yet but a modification is good."

The room was small and dark with the only light source coming from a single light bulb, there was only five things in the whole room. A toilet, a sink, a small bed which was bolted to the wall and floor, a metal table which was also bolted to the floor and a pair of chairs. Sitting at the table was Choji Akimichi, he hadn't seen anyone in days. The only interaction he had had with his captors was when food was delivered by a slot in the metal door.

"I am not going to talk." stated Choji to the blackened glass wall. He was sure that the demons were on the other side of the wall but when he tried to attack it, the force just bounced back at him. He wasn't sure why they were doing this, if they wanted information they could just turn him but he found no needle marks and the demons dragged him right into this room after he was captured. The sound of the door opening caused him to look as a blonde vixen with deep blue eyes walked in. He knew who it was demon or not he knew who it was; he had spent almost his entire ninja career with her.

"Hello Choji." said Ino as she sat down across from him; she smiled with her new demon fangs.

"Raeni said you where a fox now." said Choji as he crossed his arms "But I still will not talk."

"You know I have ways to get the information we want without asking you to talk." stated Ino "They would have the information now if they could turn you."

"Could?" asked Choji

"They ran out of the agent, they should be ready within a few hours." Stated Ino "When that happens they will take you to be processed and transformed into a demon bear."

"You sound somewhat saddened?" asked Choji

"Truth be told I kind wished that you would become a fox so Ino-Shika-Cho could stay together but from my understanding you would fit pretty well in the demon bear society." explained Ino "Now will you tell me what I want to know or will I have to use some force."

"Well you can't really use your sexuality on me since we are like siblings, that leaves only your mind penetration justu." Stated Choji as Ino nodded her head

"And Shikamaru and you used to let me practice my justu's on you so you are used to preventing me from entering your mind." explained Ino "But I can break though any barriers you may try to put up."

"Then do it." ordered Choji as Ino nodded her head before forming a hand sign. On the outside it appeared but neither one of them where moving but looking carefully one could see that their breathing was the same because their brains were now linked. The mind penetration justu was one of the most effective but most risky justus since it opened both their minds. It linked two people's minds allowing information to be shared or stolen without saying a word. It was faster than forcefully trying to break down mental walls because instead of trying to break open every wall it went after pinpoint memories however if a person was trained in mental defense or just stronger willed they could stop it.

Choji found himself in a different place; it was full of bluish white smoke and the sounds of events in his life in the background. He had been here enough when Ino was practicing the justu; he was inside the chakra link between his mind and Ino's. In a few moments Ino would appear and try to get past him and into his memories. Battling inside the mind wasn't like fighting in the real world it was more of a battle of will and experience and Ino had a lot of experience.

"You can calm down Choji I am not going to try and break into your mind." said Fox Ino as she stepped out a group of red clouds which lead into her own mind. "I just wanted to talk to you without having them hear what we say."

"What?" asked Choji

"Choji just because I am now a demon and I enjoy the power and the long life doesn't mean I want humanity to be destroyed." Stated Ino "Or that I have stopped planning a way to stop the demons."

"You have a cure?" asked Choji "A way to get everything back to normal."

"No and I am not sure I would want to go back now." said Ino "But we are planning a way to cut the demon world off from the human world for around a thousand years, if not longer."

"How?" asked Choji

"It would be better if you don't know that but we are working on it." explained Ino "We need to tell Kakashi and the what is left of the Leaf command about our plan so we need to radio code your group used. We also need you once you turn."

"You can't get me out of here?" asked Choji as Ino raised an eyebrow "I had to ask."

"No, and I am taking a huge risk by asking for your help." Said Ino

"How so?" asked Choji

"For all I know when you turn you will enjoy being a demon so much that humanity will mean nothing to you." said Ino "We can't be sure who is on our side and who isn't. I can't even trust my parents."

"What do you need." said Choji

"When you become a bear, you need to work your way into their society make them think you're on their side, give them low level information and then when the time comes we set our plan into motion." stated Ino "Now I need something to go back to them with? What was your job in the resistance?"

"My group was in charge of growing food." explained Choji "Remember I was in charge for the food for that long term base in the Rain when Madara took over."

"Ya." said Ino

"Wait is he a demon too?" asked Choji

"No, some humans had too many experiments done to themselves to turn them it was a miracle that Orochimaru became a demon at all." explained Ino "Now they also want to know who has been cutting off the heads of their patrols because they are really pissed about that."

"Who do you think?" asked Choji

"Kiba?" asked Ino as Choji nodded his head "I always had a feeling he could snap if pushed."

"Losing the Leaf, his family and Hinata to the demons is a hard push." explained Choji

"Well Hinata is on her way to become Queen of the Demon felines." stated Ino "Now let's talk for a bit because if I come out too soon they will think you gave up too fast."

"Fine, so how is everyone else?" asked Choji

"Tsunade is pregnant with Jiriaya's kits." started Ino as Choji's eyes widened.

"Ya…things have changed a lot." explained Ino

Meanwhile Hinata was a little shell shock as she looked out over the crowds of demon felines which were lining the streets. The entire sidewalk was packed with demons, some of whom had placed small clubs on their shoulders so they could see the crowned prince and her. Members of what she assumed to be either the royal guard or regular military lined the road making sure they were safe. The members of the hunting group was moving up and down the lines of subjects shaking their hands and talking with them. Judging from how many cameras where pointed toward her and how many looked were toward her she was the center of attention.

"Kind of hard to take it all in isn't it." Said Gamba as they moved slowly though the city. The two of them were riding in a vehicle which was being carried by eight demon panthers four in the front and four in the back. They carried them on a platform which was covered with red silk. They also had a small roof over their heads and shades of the same red silk.

"Ya." answered Hinata as she waved to the crowed which was already something unheard from the Royal family who was suppose to be stern almost God like figures who showed little emotions to the public. The people seemed to love the simple action as that caused the crowed to cheer and seeing that her other hand was wrapped in Gamba's made them cheer even more.

"I don't understand why they like me so much? I haven't done anything for them." whispered Hinata to Gamba.

"You did it by just being you and the fact that you seem like more of a real lioness then the bimbo or power seekers that fill the harem." explained Gamba as the towering main fortress came into view. Next to the royal city the fortress was the largest structure in the feline kingdom and among the largest building in the world. Its massive walls and towers all of whom flew the flags of the kingdom combined with almost unlimited supply of food and water. This was the headquarters of the regular military unlike the royal guard which while made out of the best of the best it numbered only two thousand not the million plus strong forces of the regular army.

"Well I guess if they if they like a simple wave they will love what we have planned." said Hinata with a smile as they neared what appeared to be a school, there lined up along the edge of the road was a group of what had to be six or seven year old kids all waiting to see the crowned Prince.

"Stop." ordered Gamba as the panthers carrying them came to a stop, the fact that they stopped was unheard of and what happened next was such a break with tradition was thought impossible as first Hinata and then Gamba got off and walked over the stunned students, even the members of the government where stunned at the events as all eyes were on them.

"Hello there." said Hinata to the one of the little lioness who was so stunned she didn't say anything for a moment. Hinata knelt down so that she and the kid were at the closer to the same level "What is your name?"

"Mai." answered young cub

"Nice to meet you Mai." said Hinata with a smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Gamba

"Yes." answered Mai as Gamba and Hinata started to move around and talk with the other students and the people. The royal family any member of the royal family yet alone the crowned prince shaking hands and talking with the regular people was smashing almost every major tradition but the people loved it.

"So Miss Hyuuga is it true you meet the prince in some food stand?" asked a reporter as he pushed his way through the crowed to get close to Hinata.

"Ya." said Hinata "Sort of just ran into him after a long day on patrol and I was too tired to cook."

"She actually thought I was one of her friends." added Gamba with a small laugh

"Ya and the following night I was on patrol and he showed up on a rooftop." said Hinata "If I remember correctly you looked so scared when you asked me out. My friends had to presser me into it."

"And I am glad you gave in to them." said Gamba

"So am I." stated Hinata as she kissed Gamba which caused more people to cheer, they kept moving down the line of demons all whom wanted simply to touch their future king.

Meanwhile Naruto Namikaze was sitting on top of a mound of destroyed buildings which used to be his home village. It was strange coming back to the Leaf village less than a month after it had fallen. The once busy shops were either mounds of broken walls or abounded. Nothing seemed alive the only movement apart from the demons were the wild animals.

"This place still smells like humans." stated Cade "Why do we have to clean this place up?"

"Because someday this might be one of our side villages." explained the only vixen on the team Vaili

"So Seth what was it like here when it was full of humans?" asked Vaili to her teammate

"You should ask him, he knows it better than me." stated Seth as Vaili looked toward her pack trainer

"How could you stand this place?" asked Cade

"You have to understand this was my home, I grew up here." explained Naruto before looking toward the half destroyed ninja Academy, the building where he went to class in was halfway destroyed but somehow the swing where he had sat so many times watching the other kids be picked up by their parents remained "I went to school right, I wanted to live the rest of my days here."

"If only you had never became a demon." whispered Seth to himself thinking that Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Well that is enough of that, let's get this area cleared up." stated Naruto as he looked around, from this spot alone he could make out over three dozen squads cleaning the area up. He looked toward the Hokage building where he had already sent two shadow clones to find the radio controlled detonator, if they were still intact. The fact that neither of his clones had been destroyed told him that they were likely not found yet. It had been gut reaching to watch the leaf village burn that night when it fell but seeing it up close was just as hard.

"Looks like we have a large group coming." stated Vaili as Naruto looked toward what remained of the main gate. A large group of demon panthers were walking into the village but he could just make out a pair of lions. One he knew was Gamba and the other wasn't hard to guess.

"Who are they?" asked Cade

"Gamba and Hinata." explained Naruto as the crowed of panthers moved toward them.

In the group most of the panthers were looking around at the remains of the human village with curiosity and interest however for Hinata it was like visiting a graveyard.

"Hinata we can leave if you want?" offered Gamba already knowing the answer, but he had to ask anyhow.

"No…I want to see this." explained Hinata as they kept walking down the road. Suddenly she looked up to see a blonde fox with deep blue eyes and black marks on his muzzle sitting on top of the rubble. For a moment Hinata's white demon lion eyes locked on Naruto's silted blue demon fox eyes. Naruto slowly got up as he walked down a seemly clear staircase which had somehow still stood after having three walls coming down on it. The guards' eyes were locked on Naruto as a demon fox wasn't likely to attack them but still Gamba is the crowned prince. Naruto walked forward stopping a yard or so away from Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

"Things certainly have changed hasn't it." said Naruto with a small laugh.

"I think that goes without saying." said Hinata as she took a deep breath.

"Ya, heard you are on your way to becoming Queen." said Naruto

"I don't really care about that." said Hinata as the other leaders looked at her stunned before she smiled "I am with the lion I love just you are with the vixen you love.

"Ya." answered Naruto

"What I had with you was just one way it would have never had happened, you love Sakura with all your heard." said Hinata "And even if she had died or picked Sasuke you would still love her."

"Ya." stated Naruto

"And what I had on you wasn't really love, not like I have with Gamba." stated Hinata "What we have is what I believe you have with Sakura."

"I hope we can still be friends though." offered Naruto as he offered his hand.

"I would like that." Said Hinata as she took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Naruto my sister and a dozen other people are trapped in the basement below our old classroom." whispered Hinata "Get them out of there and away from the Leaf."

"I will and we have a plan to save humanity." said Naruto back

"I knew you would, count me in when you need it." said Hinata as she pulled back.

"Well I hope I can become your friend too Naruto." said Gamba as he offered his hand to Naruto which he took "I won't pull you into a hug."

"I understand." laughed Naruto as he slapped Gamba in the shoulder which caused the guards to flinch.

"I want to check out my old home then we can head on out." said Hinata

"Naruto it was good to see you again." said Gamba

**Well I hope you like the interactions between Ino and Choji, Hinata/Gamba and the people and of course Naruto and Hinata. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	64. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 New Powers**

Naruto had left a clone to keep his place with his team so that they wouldn't notice that he was gone. Slowly and carefully he made his way down the halls of the half destroyed Ninja Academy, books covered the ground and the entire place screamed of battle with claw marks and kunai in the walls. Slowly he walked into the classroom where he had spent most of his school days in. The rows of raised desks were still intact but part of the roof had come down over the teacher's desk. Slowly he moved his way toward the desk which had been crushed by the large wooden beams.

**Flashback**

The eight year old Naruto Uzumaki sat at his desk eating what he had packed for lunch, it was only some water and an apple which had taken off a tree in the park. That tree had become a major source of free food however he was in lunch detention not from sealing from a tree but for spray painting the back of the schools wall.

"Naruto." said his instructor

"Yes, Iruka-sensie." said the eight year old Naruto to one of the few teachers who treated him the same as everyone else.

"I want to show you something." said Iruka Umino as Naruto walked down to the teacher's desk.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as his stomach growled.

"What I am going to show you, you can't tell anyone ok?" said Iruka as he pushed the desk forward a bit to show more of the tile floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he watched as Iruka reached for the tile with the broken corner. Naruto's eyes widened as Iruka pulled the tile up showing a small narrow staircase.

"Come with me." ordered Iruka as the two of them walked down, past the foot thick concrete floor and into a store room filled with food in wooden crates and water pipes.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto

"It's one of the store houses for the Leaf village, in case of a siege on the village we would use this to feed the people." explained Iruka "Every year or so we replace it and give the food away to the poor."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto as Iruka walked over and pulled a small pack of instant ramen noodles.

"Naruto if you something happens to me and I can't get you some food from the stores that will not sell from you. I want you to use this to keep yourself alive." explained Iruka

"But stealing from the village?" asked Naruto

"I already ran this past the Hokage." added Iruka as he placed the food in Naruto's hand. "He know what I am doing."

"Thank you Iruka Sensie." stated Naruto with a smile.

"Don't worry, your pay me back someday." added Iruka.

**End flashback**

Naruto lifted up the wooden beams to show the dead body of an ANBU ninja.

"Rest in peace." said Naruto as he lifted body and placed it aside. There covered in blood was the tile which was the hidden door. Slowly he grabbed the corner of the tile, and threw it aside. The moment he did a kunai came flying out missing him by only a few inches.

"Stop Hanabi." yelled Naruto down "I am here to help."

"You're a demon!" yelled Hanabi Hyuuga's voice out from the darkness.

"If I wanted to hurt you why would I come alone?" asked Naruto down as his eyes focused allowing him see some of the figures. He could just make out Choji's parents along with the top integrator in the Leaf Ibiki. Also in the darkness he could make out the man who had shown him the hidden store room in the first place, Iruka. They must have lived off the stores of food and tapped into the village water supply.

"Your sister sent me to get you and to get you out of the Leaf." explained Naruto

"We can't trust you." yelled another voice from the darkness

"He is telling the truth, the nearest demon is over a thousand yards away." stated Hanabi

"They are tearing down the village and they will find you." explained Naruto "They will likely reach this building in less than two hours. If you are careful and stay out of sight you can get out of the Leaf."

"He could be leading us into a trap." snapped an ANBU

"You guys can take it from here, you can pick which route you want to take to get out or if you want to find a new hiding place somewhere else in the Leaf." Explained Naruto "I know Kakashi and some other people who escaped are fighting the demons you can join them."

"Why help us?" asked Iruka as he looked at Naruto with distrust for the first time in his life

"I may be a demon now but that doesn't mean I want this forced on anyone." explained Naruto as he turned to leave "The choice is yours."

"Wait…" yelled Hanabi as Naruto turned around

"You said my sister sent you?" asked Hanabi

"Ya." answered Naruto

"What happened to her?" asked Hanabi

"She is on her way to become Queen of the Demon felines." explained Naruto

"What about the others?" asked Choza

"What about our son?" asked Choji's mother

"He was captured a little bit over a week ago, don't know what he will become." stated Naruto as Choji's parents lowered their heads. "I am sorry."

"As you should be demon scum." snapped an ANBU as Naruto walked off.

It was nearing three when a large group of demons felines reached a large clearing in about half way up one of the larger mountains in the burning sun mountain range in southern fire country.

"Alright we will camp here and begin the hunt in the morning." said the leader of the hunt as the guards spread out to make sure that they were not threatened. The rest where setting up tents which would used to my the hunting party during the 10 day hunt in the massive mountain range. The largest tent was in the center as camp which belonged to Gamba and Hinata. Normally they would set up a Queen's tent beside the King's tent since even in the royal city the King and Queen traditionally slept in different bedrooms when they were not mating however both Gamba and Hinata told them not to set it up and that they would share a tent. Most of the guards and leaders laughed a bit knowing what would likely happen inside the tent at night.

"So Hinata have you been here before?" asked Gamba as he looked out toward the series of mountains which was covered with thick trees.

"A long time ago, I believe my great grandfather had a longing business in these mountains until it was bought out." explained Hinata "If I remember correctly his old logging camp is only a couple of miles away."

"Really we can have a look at it if you want?" said Gamba as Hinata laughed a bit.

"No, these mountains are full of old logging camps and I have no idea how to know which one was his, besides it's probably just some routing wood cabins." added Hinata "If we come across it while we go hunting we come across it."

"Prince Gamba may we talk to you?" asked a panther member of the government as Gamba and Hinata looked toward the large group of panthers all wanting to talk to the Prince in hopes of getting a leg up when he rose to the throne.

"You handle this I'll get some food for us." Said Hinata

"An aid could…" started Gamba only to get a slight glare from Hinata, she didn't grow up in royalty she was used to doing things for herself.

Outside of the guard defense line hidden amongst the trees was Kiba Inuzuka with a pair of binoculars in hand as he scanned the camp.

"Look at that." said Kiba with a smile at the mass of demon panthers setting up a camp only five miles away from them.

"I count fifty all demon panthers." stated an ANBU as he counted the felines on the left flank

"I got another fifty panthers and two lions on the right." stated another ANBU

"Lions?" asked Kiba as he turned his binoculars toward the right only to see a blonde male lion surrounded by panthers. It was clear that he was the center of attention as the mod of panthers kept trying to talk to him and interrupted the other to talk to him.

"Sir, I am not sure but if I am reading their lips right they are calling him crowned prince Gamba." stated the ninja

"Gamba?" asked Kiba

"Sir, due to the fact that their lips are shaped differently I be sure." stated the ANBU

"Still if it's the future king we have to kill him." stated the second ANBU

"We would need everyone to even attempt to take on a hundred demons." stated the first ANBU "And Neji would never let us do that."

"_Gamba the one who stole Hinata from me…"_ thought Kiba as he touched one of the lion teeth which formed a necklace. _"I could kill him."_

His eyes widened as he spotted another lion, this one a lioness walking out of the large tent. She had deep dark blue fur with lighter shade of blue framing her shoulders and rib cage. He didn't even have to look into her bright white eyes to know who it was; her human figure had been in his dreams since he was 12 years old.

"Hinata." whispered Kiba as he watched her from a distance just like she used to watch Naruto. He watched as she moved toward Gamba before stopping beside him. He watched as the two of them talked to the panthers, his blood was boiling as he saw how close the two of them were.

"What are they saying?" asked Kiba

"I can't get word for word but they are talking about Hinata and the Prince." Stated an ANBU as Kiba kept glaring at Gamba through the binoculars. He watched as the two of them suddenly turned toward each other and shared a short and tender loving kiss.

"_What the fucking hell!" _thought Kiba as his blood shot above the boiling point _"He lied to her, kidnapped her, turned her into a fucking demon and she is the one she kisses! WHAT ABOUT ME!"_

"We are going to get them." ordered Kiba

"Sir, Neji hasn't been very agreeable lately." Stated the ANBU

"That group is a threat to our camp, we have to take them out." Explained Kiba

In the demon fox village Naruto sat with his friends around the dinner table at Sai's and Ino's place. Unlike the Namikaze den which was massive in size or even slightly smaller den which was given to Shikamaru and Temari, this place was the smallest of the three. It was small for a demon fox den but it was still four times larger than their old four room apartment in the leaf with seven times the floor space.

"So you got it?" asked Shikamaru as Naruto lowered his head.

"Yes and No." stated Naruto as Sakura playfully slapped his shoulder

"Tell them already." ordered Sakura

"Alright the prototype itself was destroyed." explained Naruto as everyone lowered their heads a moment before he pulled out a series of papers rolled up inside a scroll "However the blueprints were still intact."

"Let me see that." ordered Temari as she took the plans from Naruto. For a moment no one said anything as Shikamaru and Temari looked over the blueprints.

"Yes we can use this." said Shikamaru "May take some extra time but since we have months before the demons pull back for that ceremony marking the end of the demon war."

"Well I have news." said Ino

"What?" asked Naruto

"Choji is becoming a bear so we have contact with that area." stated Ino "It will help else take the transportation seals down and save humanity."

"That leaves what all the seals under the control of the snakes, the horses, the felines and the ants." Said Sakura knowing that there was fifteen total transportation seals with some nations controlling multiple seals.

"I saw Hinata." added Naruto

"And?" asked Ino

"She is on our side." added Naruto "She wants to help us."

"The future Queen of the felines may help us a lot." stated Sai

"However that still leaves the horses, snakes and ants." added Sakura "We may get to the snake village easy enough since we are somehow our allies but the horses and the ants are still out of our reach."

"Well the bears and the horses are allies maybe Choji can get it in place there.' said Naruto "That just leaves the ants and the three transportation seals they control."

"We will cross that bridge later." explained Naruto "First let's get that seal working."

Night was falling quickly in the burning sun mountain range as the leadership of the demons panthers and the guards gathered around a series of large camp fires. Near the center and largest fire sat Gamba and Hinata.

"So Lady Hinata how do you plan to change things at the palace?" asked a panther government leader

"I don't know for sure but probably get rid of some of the traditions." said Hinata "I mean I heard that the royal family must eat from a brand new golden plate every time there is a state dinner?"

"Ya, the used plates are used by the rest of the guest." explained a Panther

"Still…a what is the big difference between a new gold plate and gold plate that has been used before?" asked Hinata

"Its tradition." answered a member of the upper house of government the royal council

"I believe it was tradition long ago to just have lions as member of the government until King Alexander's reforms. Does that mean we should go back to that because it is tradition?" stated Hinata as the government leaders were a little surprise by her knowledge of their history, unaware that Fay had helped explained things to her. "Wouldn't it make more sense to put the money into schools or something else of more importance to the people?"

"Crowned Prince Gamba what do you think?" asked another member of the Royal Council

"That the royal family and the palace itself is too stuck in our ways." Explained Gamba "Yes, tradition should help guide us but it shouldn't control us."

"We heard your mother is not well how long can she stay on the throne?" asked a member of the lower governing house the general pride. The members of the Royal Council wasn't happy that a member of the lower class would ask about the Queen.

"No she is not well, but I pray to the ancestors to keep her safe." said Gamba

"What about you Hinata how does the Queen take to you?" asked a lower member of the General Pride

"Well I have only met her once and truth be told she didn't real care for me." Admitted Hinata as she looked at the stunned faces she decided to lie "However isn't that the role of every parent to think worry that your child is getting the best possible in a loved one, I mean my father was asking question about Gamba. She was just being protective of her only son."

"So a mother just being a mother." laughed a government leader

"So your father is worried about the crowned Prince?" asked another panther

"Well he only has two daughters and my younger sister is missing since the fall of the Leaf." explained Hinata

"You have a younger sister?" asked another

"Yes, Hanabi she has been missing since the attack on the Leaf, she may actually be dead for all I know." explained Hinata as she lowered her head. Seeing the look of pain on her face Gamba pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Hinata." said Gamba as all the members of the lower general pride smiled and about half of the royal council smiled at the sign of affection. It had been too long since they had seen any sign of love in the royal family.

Five miles away and over five hundred feet higher up the mountain Neji Hyuuga stood in front of a stone fireplace in his personal log cabin. It was Tenten's turn to man the command center located in the old logging mill. He looked out the frost covered window, there was about quarter of an inch of snow on the ground. A sudden knock at the door caused him to jump a bit.

"Enter." ordered Neji as the door opened as Kiba and Akamaru entered.

"Neji we need to talk." stated Kiba as he brushed some snow off the demon lion pelt her wore to he wore to keep warm.

"I already heard about the group of panthers and the answer is no." stated Neji "Kakashi has ordered us to retreat if attack but to remain low."

"We can take them down." stated Kiba

"Don't you remember one of the first rules of combat?" asked Neji "There are armies that must not be attacked, towns that must not be besieged, positions that must not be contested. From your own reports they number a hundred plus enemy, we have fifty combat experienced ninjas and a hundred civilians and or genins who have no experience. It would be a massacre if we attacked."

"We can deliver a heavy blow." stated Kiba

"It is better to sting them 100 times taking and losing only a handful then it is to deliver one heavy blow and lose everyone." explained Neji "They have more resources then us we have to attack carefully."

"The problem is after we returned you haven't ordered us out." stated Kiba "We haven't struck back in days."

"Did you forget about the fact that half of the civilians are down with some kind of flue." stated Neji "This may be a surprise to you Kiba but I have to worry not just about how many demons are dead but by how many of our people are left alive. Victory will not matter much if we are all dead."

"Still we can hit them, we have surprise." stated Kiba

"From your own reports there is a hundred yards of open space between the tree line and the camp which is lined with guards." stated Neji "We would have no surprise at all."

"The crowned prince is there." yelled Kiba

"My point you want to kill him you are not thinking straight." explained Neji

"I will personally skin that fucking Gamba myself." snapped Kiba

"That is the problem you are thinking only of revenge." yelled Neji "We get our revenge not by killing demons, we get it by living and killing the crowned prince of three demon races will do nothing more then bring down the whole weight of the enemy force."

"We already took that!" yelled Kiba

"Before he was captured Shikamaru estimated that we had only seen a third of the entire enemy force." Stated Neji "We are not up against a few thousand enemy ninjas we are up against millions of enemy ground forces, they could probably flood the area with demons. Your revenge would cost us all everything and what would it do, you may love Hinata but it is clear Hinata doesn't love you."'

"Don't you fucking tell me Hinata doesn't love me….we are like family." snapped Kiba before lowering his head "I love her."

"If you love her, let her go." added Neji as Kiba looked at the ground.

"No…they have to pay and I will kill Gamba for taking Hinata and then I will save Hinata from demon hood." Stated Kiba

"You know we have no cure for the transformation." stated Neji

"There is only one cure for demons." growled Kiba "Death."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am going away for the weekend so I will likely not have my normal update on Monday. Sorry for that but I feel I update a lot so one week without a new chapter isn't the end of the world. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	65. Chapter 63

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM**

**Chapter 63 Changing of the Guard**

The freshly fallen snow crunched under their padded feet as a group of eight demon panthers along with Gamba and Hinata moved though the snow and underbrush. The sun wasn't even up yet but it was the best time to go out hunting.

"Do you see anything?" whispered a panther

"No but I smell something." stated Gamba "There is prey in these woods."

Hinata was right beside him as they moved in the first hunt of the morning, from what she had been told the hunt was more for show then actual hunting. While it was important for bragging rights what each member of the government brought back as a kill what was really important was forming bonds with the royals.

"What lives in this area?" asked another panther

"I know deer live here, along with some wild pigs, small game and a small population if bears." Said Hinata as she wished she could use her Byakugan but this was supposed to be a natural hunt and using justus was considered unsporting.

"Any wolves because hanging a wolf pelt on the wall would be nice." laughed an member of the general pride

"Not as good as hanging a demon wolf on the wall." Stated an older royal council member

"You know your scarring away any game." Stated Hinata as the ten of them kept moving unaware that they were being watched.

"They are splitting up?" asked Kiba as he lied on his belly up to his chin in snow. He and the thirty five ninjas who had slipped out of camp in the middle of the night were watching the demons from higher up on the mountains. Most of the ninjas had agreed that the demons needed to be watched but most hoped Neji would come to his senses and attack them. While they disagreed with Neji they respected him but respect will end in time.

"Yes, looks like groups of ten or so, with the group with crowned prince and Hinata have ten around them and another ten spread out to the sides and in front for extra guards." Stated an ANBU

"So we can hit the smaller groups." stated Kiba "But what are they doing in the first place?"

"Sir, I got something look north East." stated an ANBU "One of the demons took down a rabbit. I think they are hunting?"

"Why would they need to hunt?" asked another ANBU

"It's a fucking vacation." growled Kiba "They are taking a vacation."

"They only left five of them at the camp we can take them and strike the rest when they come back." stated Kiba as he pointed toward the five panthers in the camp.

"That would be foolish." Stated a new voice as Kiba and the ANBU turned to see Neji knelling behind them.

"How did you find us?" asked the ANBU

"Byakugan and now will you tell me why the fucking hell you are out here?" asked Neji

"We are going to attack their camp and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Stated Kiba

"Kiba you are fucking insane?" stated Neji "You really think thirty five ninjas half of whom are chunnins or low level jonnin can take down five demons one of whom is Itachi Uchiha?"

The name Itachi Uchiha was as well known as his brother or Naruto's, it was a name that sent a chill down even the most experienced ninjas.

"We have surprise." stated Kiba

"Surprise means next to nothing against Itachi and you know that." stated Neji

Meanwhile Kushina Namikaze sat across the kitchen table from the legendary slug princess Tsunade. The demon council and Orochimaru had allowed Tsunade and Jiriaya to move to the demon fox village, the council wanted the two of them to look like a normal life.

"You know I never thought I would talk to you again." Admitted Kushina

"And who would have thought that we would both become demon foxes and that I would become pregnant by Jiriaya." said Tsunade as she looked down at her blonde fur covered hand "I am still getting used to being a fox."

"It takes some time." said Kushina "Sometimes I wake up and expect to see my human face looking back at me in the mirror however you get used to it, mostly when you hold your kit for the first time. I still remember when I first held Adria I didn't see a demon fox, I saw my daughter."

"A small part of me says I shouldn't be looking forward to having a kid, since it was done as part of an experiment but still…." said Tsunade

"You're looking forward to holding your kids." said Kushina "There is nothing wrong with that but it is painful."

"I have been a doctor longer then you have been alive, I know birth is painful." Stated Tsunade

"Well the pain goes on beyond just birth it happens every time you breast feed them." said Kushina as Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Demon foxes are born with small sharp teeth."

"Sounds painful." stated Tsunade

"Just something to deal with." said Kushina as she prepared to ask the question she had too afraid to ask of her son or Sakura. "So what is this Sasuke Uchiha to my son, I know he along with Sakura were on the genin team with Naruto and they are rivals. I also know that Sakura used to have a crush on Sasuke and that fueled the rivalry. I mean he seems to tense up his name and I was friends with Sasuke's mother."

Tsunade lowered her head as she thought about it for a second before speaking.

"From what I have seen and what I have been told they are opposite sides of the same coin." explained Tsunade "From the reports it was clear that they were following the same paths as Jiriaya and Orochimaru."

"I see." said Kushina

"But there is more to it them that, they are reflections of each other." said Tsunade "They both could have followed the others path with ease, Naruto could have become as cold hearted as Sasuke and Sasuke could have become as caring as Naruto."

"They seem to want to kill each other." said Kushina as she remembered the look of hate in her son's eyes when Sasuke appeared at the door.

"That's the thing I don't think deep down they want to kill the other." added Tsunade "Deep down even though they may openly hate each other they enjoy fighting each other. Neither one will kill the other not until they know for once and for all that one of them is stronger than the other. One of the reports are that the two of them are destined fight each other until one if not both are dead."

"I see." stated Kushina fearing the death of her oldest child.

"That is unless someone or something causes them to change course." said Tsunade "I hoped it was Sasuke who would stop Naruto and now add on to that he has a family to live for, he will stop."

"But what will stop Sasuke?" asked Kushina

Inside the demon panther camp lunch was being served.

"So Hinata I heard you did great for your first time hunt?" asked Fay as she walked up to Hinata.

"Just a boar nothing more." Explained Hinata as she remembered the animal like rush that came from pouncing on that 160 pound full grown wild boar. It wasn't even the largest one which was brought down but still bringing down an animal which weighted more than she did on her first day was impressive. "Besides the forest is filled with them, if I remember correctly."

"That is what the hunting reports said but still you don't understand for you a kill is important." explained Fay "They will compare you to what you kill, if you kill nothing you are seen as weak and there are different levels. One his first hunt with his father Prince Gamba refused to kill a doe which made him seam weak."

"He is not weak." growled Hinata as she moved to protect Gamba

"And I never said he was, but that it what it seemed like until the next year when he took down a bear." Explained Fay "That gained him respect and while taking down a boar isn't the same as a bear the fact you took it down means a lot."

"I don't really care." said Hinata

"I know but the people back home does." explained Fay "And they report everything back to the newspapers who report it to the people. You have to understand to the people you are now basically a member of the royal family they will want to know every detail about your life and everything means something.

It was nearing seven at night Vachan growled as he read the afternoon paper. Every single paper in the demon feline village had images of Gamba and Hinata walking amongst the commoners shaking hands with them in the morning additions. The most common photo was of Hinata knelling down so she could talk to a school age cub in the eye with her hand resting softly on her shoulder, with Gamba smiling in the background. Even he had to admit it was a touching photo even if it destroyed hundreds millions of years of traditions. With the evening addition they finally got messages from the people and the news wasn't good for Vachan. The polls that the news media had done made it clear that a lot of the subjects loved the photo, even the traditions found the image nice.

"_God Damn this Hinata and Prince Gamba."_ thought Vachan to himself the polls were not going his way almost 80% of those polled favored Hinata and Gamba as doing that and only 7% felt it was wrong for a royal to talk to a commoner, the rest was worried about keeping the royals alive. He could already feel power slipping away from him, since the passing of the King he had become the Queens voice in the government. He had hoped and planned to remain as powerful when the Queen died with a young king he could control but that hope was all but gone. Now his main goal was to protect the traditions that had stood since the beginning of the kingdom and Hinata and the prince was in the way, he needed to find a way to turn the public against Hinata maybe with a true lioness guiding the hand of Gamba then traditions may be safe. The problem was Hinata was making herself known and loved by the public and with the influx of turned humans and elections for the lower house of government just over a year away the elected traditions would have to soften their stance to remain in government.

"_Luckily the next hunt isn't till march, which means the human will be trapped in the harem were she can't be seen by the public." _ Thought Vachan as suddenly there was a knock at the door to his office.

"Enter." stated Vachan as another tiger entered his office.

"Sir, we have a situation." Said the guard

"What is it?" asked Vachan as the guard lowered his head.

Night came early to the mountains as Kiba moved toward the demon camp, he had left his trusted pattern Akamaru behind. This attack was likely a one way trip and he was fine with that, he knew that a full on attack wouldn't get though but maybe just maybe a single ninja moving in the darkness could get past the guard. His mission was to kill Gamba and free Hinata from demon hood by ending her life before dyeing himself. The light from the crescent moon overhead glimmered off the snow bathing the forest in a slight glow. He was still over a thousand yards away from the camp as he passed though a small clearing with a stream in the middle.

"You know your not as quite as you think you are Kiba." said a voice in front of him as Kiba pulled his kunai as he looked toward the source. Out of the woods stepped the dark blue furred lioness Hinata. "And you're not as great in hiding I've known you, Neji and all those other ninjas have been here since I arrived."

"So where are the other demons." stated Kiba

"We are the only ones here Kiba." stated Hinata as she walked toward Kiba stopping just on the other side of the stream. "So take my advice and get out of here before you are found out."

"No…I am going to free you from demon hood and the one who is took you." stated Kiba

"You plan to kill me and Gamba-kun don't you." growled Hinata as her razor sharp claws came out.

"You call that monster kun?" snapped Kiba

"Of course I do." snapped Hinata back "I love him!"

"How could you love him!" growled Kiba "He is a fucking demon!"

"I am a demon now and looking back I think I would have picked to turn to be with him." explained Hinata

"That is just because it messed with your mind." stated Kiba "You can't possibly love him."

"Why not?" asked Hinata "He is among the nicest caring guy I have ever met, he loves me and I love him. True he may like traditions a little bit more then I like but that is nothing."

"Because…." said Kiba "We love each other."

"Kiba…" said Hinata as she rubbed the place in between her eyes . "You are like a brother to me nothing more than that. What Gamba and I have is beyond that."

"How could you say that!" yelled Kiba

"Because it is true." stated Hinata

"What does he have that I don't?" pleaded Kiba "Why did you chase after Naruto for years when I was right there."

"Kiba I can't explain that but the simplest answer is I am just physically not attractive to you like that." Explained Hinata, those words was like a bomb exploding in his heart. "I wish I could say I was sorry Kiba but I am not, you need to know the truth."

"If I was brainwashed would have told Itachi to ambush you and turn you instead of letting you get this close." explained Hinata as Kiba shut up instantly as she turned around "Now head back to where the camp is and tell them to move we are going to be hunting in the area for ten days and we will find you if you stay around. So move before you're turned into a demon."

Hinata left Kiba standing there as she moved though the woods coming Itachi and Gamba were she had left them a few minutes.

"Thank you for letting me give him a chance to get away." said Hinata with a smile as she kissed Gamba.

"Hinata I wronged you when I forced the turn on you, it helps you which helps me." Stated Gamba

"Still you didn't have to." Said Hinata

"Do you think it worked?" asked Gamba as Hinata lowered her head.

"No." answered Hinata as she looked back "Kiba is Kiba and my words aren't enough, he will come."

"What should I do if he comes?" asked Itachi as Gamba thought about it

"Treat him like you would anyone else." answered Hinata as the three of them headed back to camp.

The camp fires had died down from lack of fresh wood, the only light in the camp came from the torches of being carried by the patrolling guards and the small alert fires that formed a circle around the entire camp. Inside the camp Gamba and Hinata lied sound asleep in the large king's tent in the center of the camp. They had decided not to have mate since they would have been heard by the entire camp but just being in each other's arms was enough letting each other's body heat warm each other on the cold night.

"Anything?" asked Itachi as he walked toward one of the small fires on the outside of the camp was his mate-in-waiting was.

"Nothing more than I wish I had more wood for the fire." said Fay as she shivered a bit in the cold only to have Itachi wrap his arms around her and pull her back into his chest.

"Is that better?" asked Itachi

"Ya, but now I wish we could sneak away and do it." purred Fay "But that would be against the rules."

"When we get home." answered Itachi as he kissed her neck

"I have to meet my mom, she wants to talk dates and locations for the mating ceremony." said Fay as Itachi smiled he knew that mating ceremony was another of those demon renames for a wedding

"When we do pick a place and start sending messages out make sure we send it to my mother not my father." Said Itachi "It's the only chance any of my family will show up."

"I would ask about your brother but I already know the answer." answered Fay as Itachi lowered his head a bit.

"My family is messed up, that is why I love your family." answered Itachi as both of them noticed three figures moving toward them. Instantly both of them were on guard as three demon felines appeared.

"We have an important message from the Palace." stated the Lion as he handed the message to the Itachi and Fay who's eyes widened as they read the message. "This can't wait till morning."

"Understood." stated Itachi

The camping lights inside the tent flipped on suddenly as a three feline royal guards members moved though the tent. It didn't take them long to reach the bed where Gamba and Hinata were just sitting up. The looked around the room, even with sleep in their eyes they could make out five new people in the room, three were standing at the foot of the bed while Fay and Itachi stood by the entrees.

"What is it?" asked Gamba as he rubbed sleep from his eyes

"Sir we have an important message." stated a lion

"What?" asked Hinata

"I am not talking to you." Snapped a tiger

"I would watch what you say to her." Growled Gamba as the lion glared at the tiger

"Sorry sir." Stated the lion

"Again I ask why? What has happened?" asked Hinata

"At seven this evening Queen Oda suffered a massive stroke." stated the Lion as Gamba's and Hinata's eyes widened "She was declared unable to carry out her duties as Queen by the royal healers."

"That means." said Gamba everyone knew what it meant but neither Gamba or Hinata wanted to say it.

"Yes, sir." stated the Tiger as all three of them got down on one knee and bowed their heads, followed by Itachi and Fay. "You are now King."

**I wasn't planning to update this story until Friday but I have news. First since Fanfiction has clarified it's M for mature rating and romance scenes I have already gone back an edited this story along with Black Fox and Animal Within of all the romance scenes. I plan to edit Animal Unleashed within the next day or two in order to I hope fall in line with the guidelines. Some may say I need to go back and remove some of the fighting scenes but I feel M for mature rating is like an R movie and that is the idea I am following. I do not know if my edits will be enough but if I should be banded I will send a message through Demon Hero. I wished the guidelines where clearer since I feel I haven't crossed the line anymore than anyone else. I plan to send a message to fanfiction asking for clearer guidelines of what is and am not allowed and ask ****respectfully**** for a rule change grandfathering in the older stories. I thank you for your time and I hope I can keep writing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	66. Chapter 64

**Important Note, a Petition was started on by someone to get fanfiction to understand how upset people are at the removal of stories. If you wish to sign the petition you can find the link on another writer named Devilzxknight86 profile. The more people who sign the more they will listen. Thanks now enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 64 The Changing of the Guards**

For what seemed like the longest time no one said anything as finally Gamba spoke

"How is my mother?" asked Gamba

"Last I heard my King she is doing well but the doctors and healers believe she has lost all movement on her left side of her body." stated the Lion as Gamba looked down "The doctors then declared her physically unfit to carry out royal duties meaning the line of succession was activated."

"Meaning I rise to the title of King Apparent until the coronation." finished Gamba

"What are your orders my King?" asked the tiger

"All flags will be lowered to half staff and all temples shall pray for the Queen's mother. The military will be put on alert to prevent any attacks, I also need an joint session of the government for noon today." ordered Gamba

"Sir, the hunt is still going on for nine more days." stated the panther "It is tradition, a hunt has only been canceled when war is declared."

"Higher traditions demand the King return to the royal city." stated the tiger

"I am sorry but we will have to reschedule." said Gamba "This has never happened in our history and at the moment the government must be called to order."

"Itachi, Fay I need you to wake everyone and get them moving we leave within the hour." stated Gamba

"Understood." said Itachi

"You all have my orders." said Gamba as they moved out leaving Gamba and Hinata alone in the tent. Gamba instant sat down on the bed and rested his hand on his forehead, Hinata moved over and rubbed his shoulders and kiss the top of his head.

"I would say congratulation but you're worried about your mom." explained Hinata

"Ya." said Gamba "I get promoted because of the failing heath of my own mother."

"I am sorry but I have to ask they called you King Apparent and King." asked Hinata

"I am not king until the coronation on News Year Day." explained Gamba "Until then I am King in all but name."

"I see." said Hinata as Gamba pulled one of her hands down resting it on his heart, his hand ontop of hers.

"At least now I can finally start making the changes that need to happen." Said Gamba

"And I will be with you all the way." said Hinata

"Thanks I'll need you." said Gamba before he laughed a bit "By the way you don't have to call me King."

"When we are in company I may but alone I wasn't going to." laughed Hinata

"This makes you first lioness too." said Gamba

"Don't worry about me at the moment you can fill me in later." Said Hinata

"Ok but your basically Queen now." explained Gamba knowing that apart from access to the top secret military information and ability to order military units around she had all the power of a Queen. The only other difference was a first lioness could lose her title if he picked another lioness but he had no plans to pick someone else.

"We will worry about that later now we need to get you out there, I am sure there are a group of panthers who want to speak to their new king." said Hinata

The sun was just poking it's way though the high mountains valleys as Neji along with the rest of the ninja core under his command was gathered in the large logging mill.

"Bring him in." ordered Neji as Kiba walked into the logging mill flanked by two ANBU "Kiba what do you have to say for yourself, you disobeyed a direct order not to go an attack the demons position."

"I will not follow the orders of a fool." stated Kiba as he thought of Hinata saying that she never saw him in the way he always wanted her to see him.

"I am the leader of this band and you will follow my orders and the orders of high command." Stated Neji

"Are you just going to stand here and do nothing!" yelled Kiba to the rest the ninjas "They want peace with the demons, they want to run and hid like rats. I don't know about you but I am not a rat! I AM A HUMAN."

"Kiba we are fighting them." said Neji

"Then why won't you take the risk in attacking the prince of three of the demon races who took everything from us. They are just sitting there." stated Kiba as the ninjas started to nodded their heads in agreement "We can strike back and kill them all if we are willing to risk it."

"There is over a hundred demons including Itachi Uchiha and we have seventy ninjas including genin and chunin." stated Neji "I am trying to keep you all alive."

"WE ARE HUMANS NOT RATS!" yelled a genin in the crowed as the ninjas started to look at Neji and Tenten like he had broken the orders.

"Kiba why don't you tell them the real reason why you want to attack this group." stated Neji "You want to attack it because the woman you loved is sleeping with the crowned Prince; it's just a revenge trip."

"Yes, it is a revenge trip." admitted Kiba before looking at the rest of the ninjas "I will have revenge not only for Hinata but for my friends who were taken, my family and everything else they took. I am going to attack them and nothing will stop me. WHO IS WITH ME!"

"I am!" yelled the ANBU beside Kiba as Neji and Tenten's head snapped toward the ANBU.

"KILL THEM!" yelled another ninja as everyone apart Neji, Tenten and five other ninjas was cheering for Kiba.

"I think you're no longer in charge." stated Kiba as he glared at Neji "I will give you one last chance to rethink your position and join in the attack."

"Kiba the attack you are planning is suicide mindless suicide." stated Tenten as she stood beside her man

"Then you two and anyone else who wants to join you can get the hell out of here, we only want people who willing to fight the demons not cuddle them." stated Kiba

"You know Kakashi and the other leaders will not agree to your plans." stated Neji

"Screw them we will do what is needed! If they want to join us they can but we will not be stopped." yelled an ANBU as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Your breaking up the resistance." stated Neji "Our best chance of a future when we are not hiding like the rats you think we are will be lost."

"That will be our future if we don't do this." stated Kiba "Now let's go get those demons!"

With that almost all the ninjas ran out leaving Neji and Tenten with four other ninjas who hadn't joined Kiba.

"We need to get out of here Tenten, us and any civilians who want to leave because they will lead the demons right back to us." stated Neji

"I know." said Tenten "You get Kakashi on the radio and tell him what is going on I'll take care of convincing the civilians."

Kiba and the other leaf ninjas moved to attack the camp unaware that the demon panthers had broken camp at four in the morning and were already back in the demon feline kingdom.

"What is the situation?" asked Gamba to a royal aid the moment they came out of the transportation seals in the fortress.

"Your Mother is resting; she woke up for a few minutes and tried to speak." stated the aid "However she appears to have lost most of her speech control, no one understood what she was trying to say."

"I see." stated Gamba as he wished he could see his mother but there was work that needed to be done.

"All the other governments apart from the ants and the wolves have sent messages stating their sorrow at the news and their personal congratulation at your rise to the throne." stated the aid

"The ants will not send anything they don't really care about anything happening outside their borders and the wolves have been our rival for 900 hundred millions years they wouldn't send anything either." added Gamba "What of the borders?"

"There has been no move against our borders my King, no nation is moving troops to the boarders." stated the aid "The snakes have offered to send Orochimaru to help heal the Queen."

"Which we turned down." stated a new voice as Vachan appeared.

"I never gave you that order." stated Gamba to the head of the Royal Guard

"The Queen ordered that." stated Vachan

"I am now King and you will follow my orders." ordered Gamba

"I would have turned down Orochimaru as well but if you want someone to help your mom, Sakura Haruno or Lady Tsunade are the best medical minds in the world." said Hinata as Gamba listened to her advice.

"And they are both demon foxes." stated Vachan

"Your point?" asked Hinata "I thought you would want to help her no matter where the help came from?"

"Tradition demands." started Vachan as Hinata rolled her eyes which only caused Vachan's rage to build "I don't expect you to understand human but traditions are everything to us."

"Did you forget that per tradition when I became King apparent Hinata rose to the position of first lioness." stated Gamba "She is outranked only by myself and my mother."

Vachan snarled a little bit, he knew this was coming but he didn't want to face it anyhow. Unless he found a way to discredit her Hinata would likely become Queen.

"Still as a member of the Harem she can't be outside of it unless on a hunt. Since you are back she will return to the Harem at once." stated Vachan as he forcefully grabbed Hinata's arm. Neither Gamba nor any of never got a chance to respond as Hinata decked him square in the face sending him to the ground on his ass. Vachan was stunned as he looked up at Hinata.

"I am not someone you can push around." growled Hinata as the head of the royal guards sat on his ass like a stunned bully who got hit from the first time. The Panther members of the government were looking on stunned, most with approving looks others with hateful glares some pointed toward Vachan himself. Hinata stepped over Vachan followed by Gamba on their way to the palace. As the rest of the hunting team split up to talk with their voters or their families. A few members of the traditionist royal council stayed behind to help Vachan up.

"Are you ok Vachan?" asked a panther

"Ya…damn that human." growled Vachan

"While I do not agreed with what she stands for, she is very good at delivering the message." stated the panther "And the fact you just made her stance stronger by almost assaulting her."

"I was putting her in her place." stated Vachan

"She is first lioness now, apart from access to military documents she has all the powers a Queen has." said the panther "And the moment she gives birth to a son or they have the mating ceremony she becomes Queen."

"Don't remind me." stated Vachan "I don't know what went wrong with Gamba; I was his father's best friend just like our fathers were. But Gamba is nothing like his father or grandfather."

"A different generation." answered the panther

Deep underground Kakashi Hatake walked away from the radio room and toward the medical area. They had set up some medical equipment and with the small water powered generator they kept the lights on. There was no door but he did knock on the cave wall.

"Enter." stated Shizune voice as Kakashi walked into the medical bay.

"How are things going Shizune?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the woman who was their best hope of any kind of real defense against turning.

"I think I finally understand the basics and I filled some of the holes in the transformation itself." explained Shizune as she leaned back in the small folding chair. She rubbed her eyes trying to find some relief from the eye strain but working long hours underground in substandard lights wasn't helping. "However I have no idea how they do the mental changes. There are some transformation in the brain but how it makes people like being a demon or make people turn against their friends and village I don't know."

"Well we can't understand all of it out once." stated Kakashi as he sat down on a small cot which was used as Shizune's bed.

"Still everyday is another human life taken." explained Shizune

"There is nothing you can do to prevent that." added Kakashi as he decided to change the subject "We got some good news today."

"What?" asked Shizune

"Hanabi, Choza, Iruka and a dozen others were found my Yamato's group and it seems like Naruto freed them from the Leaf." explained Kakashi

"Well that is good news." said Shizune

"But we also have some bad news." said Kakashi

"Of course can't we get a break?" asked Shizune "What is it?"

"Kiba has gone rogue and has taken almost everyone in Neji's command with him." stated Kakashi "Only ten people sided with Neji and Tenten….they are on their way to join up Lee but we lost an entire wing of our resistance."

"Any word from Guy?" asked Shizune

"We got another shipment of supplies but Guy is worried, A is acting weird and he has heard stories that people are disappearing in the slums around the village." said Kakashi

"People lost everything could be just murders or people moving on to another camp." said Shizune

"Ya but still it has Guy worried and when Guy is worried it can't be good." stated Kakashi

It was nearing high noon in the feline kingdom was Gamba walked up and down a rather large royal waiting room off to the side of the great meeting Hall. Even in the room both Gamba and Hinata could hear the thousands of voices filling the great meeting hall.

"Don't worry Gamba your do fine." said Hinata as she placed hand on Gamba's shoulder.

"My King we are ready." stated an aid

"I am right behind you." said Hinata

"Do you remember what to do?"asked Gamba

"Ya…I am just sitting down." said Hinata as the two of them walked out into a massive hall that lead to the meeting hall. Waiting in the hall was eight members of the royal guard.

Hinata looked down the hall toward some massive bronzes doors; inside she could make out the hall and the crowds of demons felines. The sound of trumpets filled the air as they started moving into the room six of royal guards in the lead each carrying a flag. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at the wall to wall people. The room was set up with massive lime stone bleachers with wooden desks on them so that members of the general pride could work. The general pride was divided up by the races so that a third belonged to each race which sat together.

The flags being carried by the lead two guards representing the demon panthers were in the lead as they since their section was nearest to the end, next came the Tigers and then closest to the throne was the demon lions. A large stone table stood the members of the higher branch of government the royal council including Vachan. Chairs had been brought in for the generals, court and religious leaders. Gamba was slightly in front of Hinata as the two of them walked toward the large marble and golden throne. Everyone was clapping as the music kept playing. Above the government seats wrapping around the building in a U shape with the open end to the throne was seats for the general public, it was standing room only as people scrambled to see this once in a lifetime event. Hinata followed her instructions to the letter as she walked behind but beside Gamba up a small staircase until she came to a stop at the second highest throne, the Queen's throne. Gamba was beside her in the slightly higher Kings throne.

"_This is amazing." _Thought Hinata as she looked out over the massive gathering of people who considered her to be one of their future rulers, she started waving to the crowed which only caused them to clap even more, Gamba joined her breaking yet another tradition by engaging the crowd.

The trumpets died as did the roar of the crowd as everyone including Gamba and Hinata sat down. The once everyone was seated when Vachan stood up and moved to stand in front of Gamba and Hinata before facing the rest of everyone gathered.

"It is my sad duty as head of the royal guard and ranking member of the Royal council that Queen Oda who has sat on the throne since the death of her mate has been taken down by a stroke and his been declared unable to carry out her duties as Queen. As per tradition her son Crowned Prince Gamba has risen to take the throne as King Apparent until the New Year." Stated Vachan in the demon feline village all knew kings were crowned on the New Year since in the old days years used be counted by the reign of a king. They didn't do that anymore but they tried to keep the tradition alive by having the new king take the throne on the new years "It is with this tradition that will guide us in the future. Now for the future King to address the government."

With that Gamba stood up to address the leaders of the government for the first time

"Not since the days of when Alexander sat on this throne has someone as young as I become King." started Gamba "This is also a time of great change with the growing under of turned humans who are now our felines brothers and sisters."

Gamba paused as a round of loud clapping filled the air as almost everyone stood up and clapped.

"We will have to adapt with the changing times, some of the changes will be small but others shall forever change our Kingdom. Even the palace and the royal family which has been following strict tradition for king after king will change." stated Gamba as once again there was cheering however eight of the fifteen members of the royal council including Vachan didn't stand or cheer. Of the 225 members of the general pride only around a third didn't stand up.

"I know some of you may feel wronged that I am standing up against traditions but long ago my ancestor King Alexander broke tradition when he rose up the Panthers and Tigers to their rightful place as equals to the Lions." stated Gamba "Traditions should never stand in the way of what is right, they are a guide not laws fixed in stone."

Even more clapping filled the air as more stood up even some those who had remained sitting before.

"Now this isn't something I can do alone." stated Gamba as he turned to Hinata "I am lucky to have a wonderful lioness at my side, who I hope to someday become my mate."

The clapping was louder than the past ones as the nongovernment members in the balcony cheered some even shouted King Gamba and Queen Hinata. Vachan and other members who believed in struck tradition was upset by the interruption of the commoners.

"I will not only have her help but I hope to have your help in making this kingdom stronger then it has ever been." Finished Gamba as more clapping filled the air as everyone stood up before Gamba. Hinata moved beside him.

"You did great." whispered Hinata as they interlocked arms.

"It was too short." whispered Gamba back

"Short and sweet." responded Hinata

"Now the real work begins." added Gamba

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, in a little bit I will return focus of the story to Naruto and Sakura. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	67. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 The Plan comes together**

Naruto Namikaze opened his eyes to see a mass of pink fur in front of his face; he lifted his head up as he scanned the darkened bedroom. He could see the digital cloak read six in the morning normally this would be the time when Sakura would be getting ready for work but the hospital where they turned captured humans was working on low numbers during the New Year's holiday however that didn't mean they didn't have something to do today. Today they were going to travel to the demon feline Kingdom as part of the delegation from the demon fox government. The Namikaze pack wasn't going to become members of high council until the next session of the government started in two weeks however they were still sending them. He had to admit he was looking forward to traveling to another village. He ran his hands down Sakura's back earning a purr from her, he had to push a little harder because of the thicker fur which both of them along with everyone else had grown to keep warm in the winter.

"A little lower." said Sakura as Naruto moved down a bit scratching near the base of her tail. "There that's the spot."

"You ready to start with our plan?" asked Naruto

"Ya…we have been luckily so far, they haven't launched any major attacks but they have some people." Stated Sakura as she remembered how every week a group of humans have been taken though to be turned. Most seemed like refugees entire families leading to the theory that the demons were doing raids into different nations and taking them before pulling out.

"But that will not last long." added Naruto "They will begin their attacks after the new years."

"And we still have nine months until the demons all come back for the celebration of the end of their war." said Sakura as she sat up. "Did Shikamaru drop off the radio controlled detonators?"

"Yes and I already put them on the seals." Explained Naruto as he got out of bed and moved toward the dresser. It was a dresser which was more to hold memories of their human life, cloths which they had saved from the Leaf and other personal items. Naruto pulled the top draw all the way out before reaching inside the dresser he pulled out a series of scrolls about the same size as paper bomb. "Place one of them down on the seal; it instantly fades into the seal waiting to be activated. Still we have to get to the seals to make it work."

"Well one thing at a time." answered Sakura as she walked up behind Naruto "First let's have some fun today."

"Alright." said Naruto as Sakura ran her hand across his shoulders.

"Now do you want to join me in the shower?" asked Sakura with a grin as moved toward the shower followed quickly by Naruto.

In the demon feline kingdom Hinata Hyuuga was also waking up, she sat up before looking down at her sleeping mate Gamba. _"I hope he got some sleep." _Thought Hinata as she remembered how worried he had been for the past week as the day of the coronation drew closer. Each night he got less and less sleep as New Year's day drew closer, the day he would become King Gamba officially. Hinata looked around the massive room, she had thought that the rooms in the harem was large it was nothing compared to the King's chambers which was massive in size. The bed alone was five times the size of the harem bed. The room itself had eight red sandstone columns holding the roof up with a domed roof. There was also a massive bathroom the size of the leaf village hot springs, the windows were a mixture of regular glass and stain glass.

She knew that down the hall in the Queen's chamber Gamba's mother was being looked after by a team of nurses and healers. One of the traditions which had been thrown aside in the two and a half months since Gamba became King Apparent was the tradition that no one apart from the King sleeps in the Kings chamber. Hinata had to fight back the need to roll her eyes when she heard how even after Gamba's mother became Queen she slept in a different room than Gamba's father and only when they were mating did they share a bed. Vachan and the other traditions were far from pleased by the changes but when it was leaked out to the newspapers that Gamba and Hinata were sharing a single bed every night like a normal couple the people loved it. They saw it as the royal family coming down to their level and being more like real people.

Hinata left the bed and after taking care of nature she walked over to a dining table, already sitting there waiting for her was some golden brown breakfast rolls and fresh honey. The kitchen staff had to be working overtime to get all the food ready for feast tonight they still had time to make fresh rolls and place them out for her. This was one thing she really liked about being a first lioness was the fact she didn't have to cook, while she had some talents in the kitchen it wasn't a place she liked to spend a lot of time. She looked down onto the redwood table, at first she had a problem with all red but it was the color of the royal family and changing traditions only went so far and already Gamba had changed so many things already.

**Flashback**

"Itachi…I want you to know that I wanted to pick you." Said Gamba as the three of them walked down a hallway in the palace.

"I understand, the change will be big enough and that post has belonged to the tigers for over 300 million years." Stated Itachi "And he is the more logical choice."

"Still you can be Gamba's personal guard, Fay is mine now." explained Hinata

"Ya, she told me about it." said Itachi

"When is the wedding?" asked Hinata as Gamba looked at her slightly confused. "It's human term for the mating ceremony, still not used to some of the name changes."

"The plan is for late May or early June." stated Itachi

"Make sure we get an invitation." said Hinata as Itachi nodded his head, the three of them entered a medium size office located inside the royal guard command center. Sitting behind a desk doing some paperwork was Yahiko. Yahiko looked up and instantly jumped to his feet.

"King Gamba." said Yahiko

"Yahiko, how would you to become head of the Royal Guard?" asked Gamba

**End flashback**

Vachan didn't like being replaced but he seemed to expect it however being replaced by a former human he didn't expect. Taking away a position from a family which they had for three generations caused some uproar in the papers but papers were always looking for a new and more interesting to write about and for the moment that was Hinata.

**Flashback**

"You can't do this!"yelled Vachan

"Why not?" asked Hinata as she walked out of the main building toward the main gate.

"It' flies in the face of every tradition we have!" yelled Vachan as he followed down the steps along with Fay and three other guards forming the inner defense line. Fifty other guards had already gone ahead to make sure the way was safe.

"Visiting an elementary school and talking with kids goes against tradition?" asked Hinata already knowing the answer.

"Yes, no member of the royal pride levels these walls unless it is to go out to war or a hunt. You are talking to those lower then ruling class." stated Vachan "It belittles the royal line."

"How does finding out the problems of the people belittle the royal house?" asked Hinata as she kept walking "Government is suppose to help the people, I am only going to go find out the problems form the source instead of getting news whitewashed by others."

"You are destroying this kingdom." Yelled Vachan

"In contritely I think I am saving it from itself." stated Hinata as she and the guards left the palace.

**End Flashback**

Over the weeks, Hinata had visited schools, hospitals and other public events occasionally joined by Gamba but he was busy with government business, she helped him by finding out what the people thought and wanted. Constant images of her talking with people and visiting them had won a lot of support with the commoners but it had alienated some of the most conservative members of the upper class however that didn't matter today. Hinata looked at the paper only to see images of herself and Gamba taken at the New Years eve party the night before, it showed her and Gamba dancing a bit in the palace another image was of the two of them talking while standing very close together and the last one was of them kissing. Hinata smiled as she read that one of the writers had wrote her name as Queen Hinata instead of first lioness. She looked up from the paper to see Gamba walking toward her with sleep still in his eyes.

"Did you get anything close to a night sleep?" asked Hinata

"Not really." admitted Gamba as he sat down and took a roll for himself "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Nothing much, one of the reports saw me eat some sort of fish which is traditionally eaten by pregnant lioness." explained Hinata "So now they think I am pregnant."

"Are you?" laughed Gamba

"Not that I am aware of." explained Hinata with a smile back, she knew that since Gamba was the last of the direct male line to the throne, she was expected to have male cubs with him and soon. "The fish just looked good so I tried it nothing more than that."

"Today's the day." said Gamba

"Ya, don't worry I'll be beside you all the way." said Hinata

Hours later inside the main fortress of the demon felines the transportation seal activated as Naruto, Sakura and six other demon foxes appeared on the transport seals.

"Wow it is warm here." said Sakura as the snow that was still somewhat stuck to her fur when she left the fox village started to melt in the 75F heat of the demon feline village. She had studied the map of the demon world and knew that the demon feline capital was near the equator. The area they controlled would have fit all of the ninja nations within it with room to spare. There kingdom went all the way to the demon fox village boarder over 2,500 miles away and it went the same distance to the south where it met ocean shore. A thousand miles to the east was the another sea which separated the demon wolf country from the Demon Feline kingdom. The demon feline king controlled over a third of the land mass of the entire demon world. The entire area ruled by the demon foxes was the northern quarter of the continent which is why there was a foot and a half of snow in the demon fox village.

"Ya." answered Naruto as he looked around at massive fortress

"Welcome…welcome." said a government official as he ran up and started shaking hands with the demon foxes. After he was shook hands Naruto bent down and pretended to whip some snow off his leg but instead he placed the paper seal down. Instantly the paper disappeared blending in with the regular seal. The first seal to cut the demon world off from the human world was done.

"Let's go see Hinata." said Sakura

"_This should be interesting." _said Inner Sakura as they started walking out of the fortress and into the massive demon feline capital. All the streets were spotless and flags of the royal pride along with the flags of the demon lions, Panthers and Tigers, the city was prepared for once in a lifetime event the coronation of a new King. As Naruto and Sakura walked through the streets more than a few of the civilians looked at them and the other foxes. While foxes were not unheard of in their village they were still rare. As they neared the giant square located outside the massive walls of the royal city they could already see people lining up to enter the palace to observer the coronation.

"That is a big place." said Sakura as she looked at the massive walls of the Royal city.

Inside the royal city Hinata was walking down one of the hallways with Fay right beside her. It was tradition for the future king to spend three hours with the head of the religious orders; in this case it was the oldest of his 30 still living half sisters which his father had with members of the harem. The rule of the harem wasn't whoever had the first child became Queen it was who had the first male child and even after the first male was born others were born often to other lioness and they would become in line for the throne after the first born male. Gamba had to go through this alone and it was one of the traditions he wanted to keep the same. It gave her time to talk to someone who the palace wouldn't want to be seen alone with the Gamba, not because she is a bad person but because of her race.

"So you're on your way to becoming Queen?" laughed her old sensei and now she wolf Kurenai

"I just found the lion I love nothing more than that." said Hinata "I wouldn't have cared what he does for a living."

"I believe you on that, I remember when you told me you thought of running away from your father and thought about trying to get Naruto let you live with him." laughed Kurenai "You were what 9 at the time?"

"Ya." said Hinata "How is your daughter doing?"

"Good, she finally calls Asuma daddy and everything. We are already trying to give her a brother or a sister." said Kurenai with a smile "I have to thank whoever saved Asuma from Hidan, it allowed us to be together again."

"I am assuming you heard?" asked Hinata

"Ya." said Kurenai as she lowered her head "Kiba is the one behind all those attacks in the news, cutting off the heads of patrols. Kinds of make me want to talk some sense into him."

Hinata didn't want to say that she had talked with him but the words had seemed to done nothing more than cause his rage to build. Over the past few months attacks had only gone up in one day alone five demon lions where lost but damages had also been done to Kiba, multiple failed raids which cost them dearly, however no human from their group was captured alive so their base still remained safe.

"I don't think talking will make much difference now." said Hinata

"I know….they have a kill order on him." said Kurenai

"I bet Tsume didn't take that well." said Hinata

"Ya, she almost ripped off the head of the government aid who told her about the kill order and Hana didn't take it well either." added Kurenai "And I can't blame them…Kiba will die the moment he his captured."

"Heard anything from Shino?" asked Hinata

"Just because the demon wolves' boarder the Ant country doesn't mean we talk to them." said Kurenai "They live on their own island and no one gets on or off it without them knowing."

"It's hard to call an area three times the size of fire country an island but everything land wise is bigger here." said Hinata "But I hoped you had heard something."

"I have been told the ants are just mindless drones which follow orders." said Kurenai

"Still I hoped you heard from him." said Hinata as Kurenai shock her head

"Do you miss it?" asked Kurenai as they walked along one of the many walkways that flanked the main inner courtyard. The gold and silver throne had been moved from inside the royal hall to an area just outside the main building. From on top of that throne one could see the entire inner courtyard which was already filling up with military members and public spots.

"In a way, I am not upset about becoming a demon since I have Gamba but I miss when I could hang out with all my friends." said Hinata "I mean you're a wolf along with some of the members of my clan, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari and Tsunade are now all foxes, Choji is a bear, Shino's an ant and the rest of my friends are still human or they may be dead. I mean I have new friends like Fay but still I wish I could hang out with the old gang."

"We could try to plan a vacation for you all." offered Fay as Hinata smiled at the idea.

"Nothing we can really do about that." said Kurenai as she noticed a group of foxes walking though the main gate, they could make out a blonde fox walking with a pink vixen. "Looks like Naruto and Sakura have gotten here. I have to ask do you wish you were on Naruto's arm instead of Sakura?"

"No." answered Hinata at once "Sakura has her prince charming, my prince charming just happens to be a real prince."

"Well not for long, he becomes King today." laughed Kurenai as an aid walked up to them.

"Lady Hinata you are need in the great hall to welcome the representatives of the other nations." stated the aid

Inside the great hall of the demon felines Hinata along with the royal council and senior members of the general pride was shaking hands and mingling with the representatives from the different races who had come which was all of them apart from the demon ants. The wolves where the smallest representatives sending only three members, the snakes had sent four and Hinata was thanking God that Sasuke wasn't one of them. It was also clear which races was closer allies, the horses and the bears were talking with each other with ease. Hinata had to do a crash course the demon world history, unlike the foxes and Snakes who had to fight a war of independent from the wolves and the lizards the great beast family which the Bears, Horses and the now dead Apes came from separated peacefully as equals and allies. The wolves had sent only three because they were the main rival for global power to the feline kingdom. The snakes where considered a secondary power but wanted to become a major power and the felines stood in their way. Then there was the foxes, while they were allies with the snakes it was considered more of an alliance that came from a shared history and the foxes where getting friendlier with their neighbor the feline kingdom.

"I have been told you knew Lady Hinata before she became a demon?" asked a member of the common pride to Naruto

"Yes, we went to school together and a carried out a handful of missions together." explained Naruto

"I also heard you were there when Lady Hinata learned about King Gamba being a demon? How did she take the news?" asked lion

"Does any take it well when they found out someone they love hid something from them." said Naruto as the lion laughed a little bit while taking a drink.

"_God, help me this is boring?" _thought Naruto he knew that the high council of the demon foxes sent him as their representative along with the other foxes but all of this small talk about pointless things was driving him up the wall.

"True." answered the lion as Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sakura also talking with the another lion, however he could also see Hinata walking over toward Sakura. _"That isn't going to be good."_

Yards away from Naruto Sakura was forcing a laugh out at some lame joke told by a lion, suddenly the lion tensed up as Sakura took a deep breath. She could smell her scent coming from right behind her. She spun around to see Hinata standing there.

"Long time no see Hinata." said Sakura "You look good."

"Same to you." said Hinata with a smile "How is life treating you?"

"Good, apart from looking over reports I only really have one patient at the moment, Tsunade." said Sakura

"What is wrong is Lady Tsunade." said Hinata

"Lady Hinata, why did you call a Fox a Lady she isn't royalty." asked the lion who was talking to Sakura

"Force of habit, she was the Hokage of the village I grew up for almost ten years of my life." explained Hinata "Now what is wrong with Tsunade, I heard she became a fox but nothing more than that."

"She and Jiraiya part of an experiment by Orochimaru which is working for the combined demon council." said Sakura as she took a deep breath "They artificially inseminated her without her knowledge so she is pregnant with Jiraiya's kits."

Hinata just looked at her slightly stunned for a moment.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Hinata "How is she?"

"Good, both of the fetus are growing good but carrying two kits at any age is a risky." said Sakura

"There is heath risks and mental health how is she doing?" asked Hinata

"Good, she seems happy to be having kits but not happy how it happened." said Sakura "How are you doing?"

"I think we are both doing the same basic things." said Hinata with a smile "Doing work and having fun with the lion I love just like you have fun with Naruto."

Both women laughed as some of the more conservative members were stunned that Hinata would do a somewhat dirty joke at a formal function but most laughed at the joke.

"I don't think that was really that appropriate for a place like this." laughed Sakura

"Ya, guess I still have a lot to learn about politics but having a joke with an old friend is always ok." said Hinata as the two of them started walking and talking like two old friends.

"_Thank God they are not fighting each other." _ thought Naruto as he went back to the boring conversation about tariffs on mountain berries.

After hours of prayer and other ancient traditions it was time, Gamba walked out of the King's shrine and headed down an underground tunnel that lead under the outer wall ending at the main gate house. Waiting for him was Hinata and members of the royal guard.

"You ready Gamba?" asked Hinata

"As I am going to be, at least there is no speeches this time." said Gamba "I just have to walk up and do the oath of the Kings. Then I become king."

"No matter what happens you will be the lion I love." said Hinata as she kissed him.

"Thanks." said Gamba as the trumpets sounded outside "Time to go."

They walked out to stand under the gate they were surrounded by guards in the their throne almost a kilometer away and up over a thousand steps up. Flanking the long walkway were thousands of troops, thousands of normal civilians and the government members. All eyes were on them as they started walking down the path that lead up to the throne. The march was made out of the shrine holding the crown in front with the priests followed by the royal guard carrying the flag of the royal family, then came Gamba and Hinata and other guards. In front of them being carried by a group of four priests was a small shrine carrying the holy crown which all kings have worn. Every ten feet there was a member of the military holding a flag which was lowered until they passed then it was risen up. As they walked they noticed that the outer walls which were normally home to a few guards had been opened up so that more civilians could see the coronation. The civilians where clapping as they passed and the military members were standing at attention as they walked up the staircase toward the royal throne. They walked up to the throne as the head priests a golden brown lioness named Mai who was Gamba's oldest half sister moved to pick up the crown. On the top step Gamba and Hinata turned to face the crowed which had grown as more people had filled up the path that they had just walked down. Over a hundred thousand pair of eyes looked back at them almost all of them demon felines. The representatives from the other nations were in the front row along with the other government members.

"Brother it is time." said Mai as she stood in front of her younger and only living half brother, in her paws sitting on top of red and golden velvet cushion was a golden crown in the shape of an olive branch crown. (Think of Ancient Roman Crown) It had silver lines in it and with red jewels; it was rather over the top however the king only wore his crown during formal gatherings and calling the government to order.

"On this holy day, the day a new year is born it is time for a new king to take the throne." said Mai as she used a justu to broadcast her voice to the crowd "In the days of old the Kings of our kingdom wore simple crowns made of nature, now as we mark the 244th king we honor that tradition still only with a golden crown. Now Gamba last of the male line of Kings it is time for you to take the oath."

"I Gamba have been chosen by heaven by divine birth have waited 22 years to take this crown." stated Gamba as he started the oath his voice also made loader by a justu "I take this throne and crown by divine birthright but also so that I may lead the Kingdom that my ancestors and yours have ruled since the foundation of our civilization. I will rule with honor, with justice and according to the laws of the royal family and of the kingdom."

Gamba finished the ancient oath which claimed he was chosen by God, however that was a belief that wasn't followed anymore but it was tradition. Gamba waited for a priest to come and pick the crown up and place it on his head but to his amazement it wasn't another priest instead Hinata moved and picked the crowned up. Gamba smiled he lowered his head slightly allowing Hinata to place the crown on his head.

"Congratulation Gamba-kun." whispered Hinata as the crown rested on his head.

"All hail King Gamba." stated Mai as she along with everyone else got down on one knee and bowed to their King. Even Hinata and the representatives from the different nations bowed down, for a moment Gamba just looked out over the crowed before extending his hand toward Hinata who took it. She knew what he wanted her to do as she stood up beside Gamba. For a moment the two of them just stood and looked out over the massive crown.

"Wow." whispered Hinata

"It's against tradition to have another person stand but you will be Queen someday so might as well get used to it." said Gamba with a smile.

"I love you Gamba." said Hinata

"I love you Hinata." said Gamba as they kissed only to have the crowed instantly stood up and started clapping.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how Gamba became King. Now I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	68. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 The Situation**

It was a cold new year's day on the hills of the burning sun mountain, the humans under Kiba new command were huddled in the log cabins and the saw mill of the logging camp turned base. Cut off from the other members of the human resistance they were short on supplies. The only thing that they had plenty off was the fur pelts made from skinned demons, there food supplies were low and their medical supplies were all but gone. Even with all the problems they had hope, they had killed almost fifty demons and had only lost ten people to combat.

Inside the logging mill Kiba tried to reach Kakashi over the radio.

"Sir they are not talking to us." stated an ANBU radioman "All we are getting is the confirmation number that they are still human and then telling us that unless we fall in line and stop cutting off the heads, skinning demons and put Neji back in command they will not talk to us."

"Those fools!" yelled Kiba he had hoped that after a while they would accept that he and not Neji was in command of this part of the resistance however they refused to even talk to them. They sent radio messages reporting their actions and how they were fighting to the other commands hoping that they would side with them but they got nothing but static back, they had changed their codes.

"Why are they doing this?" asked an ANBU "We are fighting the demons?"

"Because they want us to follow their orders in the hopes that they can have peace with the demons." stated Kiba

"Sir how do we know that they all haven't been taken and turned into demons?" asked an ANBU "Maybe we should send massagers to make contact with them to make sure."

"We can't." said Kiba

"Neji and Tenten took or destroyed all the maps and radio codes, we are lucky that you two stayed with us." explained Kiba to the two radio operators who knew the codes.

"Sir, we need to make the demons pay for everything they took." said the radio operator

"But it would be nice if we had some food other then can baked beans and wild boar meat." said the second operator

"True." laughed Kiba

While the humans were celebrating news years with meat and beans the demon felines were hosting a massive party both inside and outside of the palace. Inside the palace it was a massive formal dinner party out in the city it was normal citizilians holding parties in bars and in homes. The largest and most formal party was being held in the grand dining hall of the palace. There inside the massive halls hung ancient tapestries and paintings dating back millions of years. The ceiling was encrusted gold, silver, diamonds and other rare jewels and medals. In a hundred out coves which lined the walls were life size marble statues of the past 100 kings of the Kingdom with two giant statues at either end these two in gold. One of the 1st King of the Demon Felines Abel who brought the three feline races together in a single kingdom and at the other end was the King Alexandra who made them all equal. There was a massive table that ran the entire distance with Gamba and the head with Hinata on his right and an empty seat on the left for his mother who was still stuck in bed.

Blood red table spreads covered the hard wood table which was covered with pure gold dishes along with all the silverware. There was every possible food on the table from raw chicken and beef for the snakes to freshly boiled vegetables for the vegetarian horses.

"This is one nice place." said Sakura as she ate a fresh salad with roasted swordfish on it. She had to admit ever since she became a fox she tended to have fish more often chalk it up to the transformation. Naruto sat beside her with a plate of grilled carp. Not everyone was sitting down and eating others were moving around with drinks in their hands as they chatted. They could see down the table to see that Hinata and Gamba were moving around talking with the guest they had to separate in order to reach everyone on the guest list. Hinata was the one moving toward them.

"So enjoying the food?" asked Hinata as she came up to her two friends

"Yes, great food." said Sakura with a smile

"So what is the plan?" whispered Hinata

"We are planting seals to cut off the demon world from the human world." explained Naruto "Can you take care of the two other in the feline kingdom?"

"You means the one in two fortresses outside of the city?" asked Hinata one of the facts she learned that before the demon war there were three major cities in the Feline Kingdom, one in the colder north which was home to a large proportion of panthers and one in the jungles of south which was home to a large portion of tigers with the Lion royal city in the center. Each city had its own massive fortress which had a transportation seals. The cities where now totally empty apart from a small staff to maintain the buildings and groups of soldiers to maintain the fortress.

"Can you handle it?" asked Sakura

"Of course." said Hinata "Just get me the seals."

"Here, keep them safe and hidden." said Naruto as he handed her a scroll to Hinata, something that didn't go unnoticed by other demons "This is from us and your friends."

"Thanks for the gift Naruto." said Hinata as others bought the reason since gifts were common but it mostly went to the King not his mate-in-waiting but it wasn't unheard of, so they paid it no mind. With that Hinata left to talk to the other guest, the attention left with her.

"So we all but have the feline kingdom seal, our seal and the one that is at the hospital which was demon turtle country before they were killed. We can get to the snake village since they are our allies" noted Sakura "Now how do we get in contact with Choji in the bear country so we can get that taken care of."

"The problem isn't that it is the fact that we have no one we know we can trust in the wolves or the horses." stated Naruto "The wolves' control three seals since they took over one that was controlled by the worms until they were killed and they don't like foxes."

"And that isn't before we get to the try to get the two the demon ants control." said Sakura with a grin "And here I thought it was going to be easy."

Across the room King Gamba was moving though the crowds of guests all of whom who wanted to speak with him. Finally Gamba reached the person he wanted to find.

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga." said Gamba as Hiashi Hyuuga who was busy talking with other Hyuuga elders turned and faced him. The Hyuuga clan had been split up do the transformation into demons, most had become felines of one sort but a part of the clan had become wolves. The branch that had become felines was now called the Hyuuga pride and was already making political waves. They had opened business in the areas were large numbers of turned humans were and they already had candidates pushing to take seats in the general pride in the next elections. The Hyuuga pride was rebuilding its power in a new village and power structure.

"King Gamba." said Hiashi as he bowed his head to Gamba

"Can I have a word with you, alone please." said Gamba as Hiashi and him walked away and into a side hallway which was almost totally cleared out. "I have to ask you something Mr. Hyuuga."

"What is that?" asked Hiashi

"Itachi told me it is a human tradition to ask the father before you ask the daughter." explained Gamba

"You're asking permission to marry my daughter?" asked Hiashi

"Yes…I am." said Gamba

"You're the King now why ask me?" asked Hiashi

"You are still her father." stated Gamba

"Of course if you make her happy, however Hinata will not want it done tonight in front of all these guests." said Hiashi he knew it would be great political gain for his pride if it happened tonight but the happiest of what he believed to be his only living daughter came first.

"I wasn't planning on it." explained Gamba "But I will be extremely busy putting in my government and dealing with issues. This may be the last time I see you before I plan to ask her."

Hidden behind a waterfall inside a cave was the command center Kakashi was sitting at a small folding table across from Shizune. On the table was two small plates which was covered with basic food rations.

"So what are you going to do about Kiba?" Shizune as she took a bit into her dry piece of bread.

"Not sure." admitted Kakashi "We can't leave them alone since they are part of the resistance but we can't have them doing what they are doing. Some want me to make an example of Kiba by killing him."

"You won't do that." said Shizune as Kakashi looked at her "You're too good of a man for that."

"Thanks." said Kakashi "I have an idea I want to run past you."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Shizune

"I am going to offer Kiba a deal." said Kakashi

"What sort of a deal?" asked Shizune

"In return for letting the civilians move to a separate camp under Neji's control we will give them supplies and let Hidan join them." stated Kakashi

"That won't stop them from attacking the demons and cutting off their heads." said Shizune

"No…but when the demons come for them and if I was their commander I would come in force we will save some of the people." said Kakashi as he lowered his head "It is better to lose 45 people then to lose 200 people."

"I see." said Shizune

"I taught my students that, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash and now I am doing just that." stated Kakashi "Abandoning some of my comrades to save others."

"We all had to make tough choices." said Shizune as she placed her hand on top of Kakashi's. "But we do it so that we can all have a future that isn't as a demon or hiding in a hole."

Back in the palace of the demon felines the nine tailed fox who had attacked the Leaf years ago stood amongst some of the other demons.

"So how is the situation in Kumogakure?" asked a bear to Kado

"Good." said Kado "We have a deal with their leader."

"Really the human made a deal?" asked the bear

"Yes, we promised him that his village would be the last to fall and returned his brother free of demons ." said Kado "In return we get groups of human every week and the sample of the transformation agent they had."

"How did they get that?" asked the bear

"They would only say they got it from the Leaf ninja Guy." stated Kado

"Guy…I heard that name." said the bear "Yes, we considered turning him into one of us but the horses wanted him and his student….I can't remember the name."

"Probably Lee." stated Kado

"Yes, that is the one." stated the bear as Kado noticed someone else.

"Excuse me I have to go." said Kado as he moved off, neither one of them noticing the panther a few yards away.

"_So they have A under their control." _thought Itachi as he looked across the room toward Naruto and Sakura who were still eating. _"I'll let Naruto decide what he wants to do with it, since he gave those seals to Hinata."_

The sound of a bell called everyone back to the table as the next course of food came out of the massive kitchens of the feline kingdom.

Elsewhere dinner was also being served in the demon wolf country. Inside their capital city two men and a woman sat around a table while a young girl played with a ball.

"So Shikaku what do you think?" asked Asuma as he looked at Shikamaru's parents who had both become wolves.

"It's an idea but we don't know if Naruto is on the side of helping humanity anymore." Answered Shikaku's wife Yoshino "And if you can't trust your own wife with this plan how can we trust someone else."

"It isn't that I don't trust her, it's just she wants to thank the demons who brought me here and kept me locked up and away from my daughter." explained Asuma before looking at his daughter "Besides if something does happen to us, who will look after her."

"We have to act as soon as possible, this break can only last so long and once they start full scale attacks it is nine months max until they have total domination of every human." stated Shikaku

"That is why making contact with as many other races as possible." said Asuma "And our best chance to contact Naruto is by talking to Shikamaru when you meet for Yoshino's birthday in February."

"That is if they let us met him." said Yoshino as the normally hardened woman showed weakness at not seeing or hearing from her son in months. They had to petition their new government to have him and Temari come to the wolf village to celebrate her birthday as a family like they always had.

"It's the best chance we have." Said Asuma

In the demon snake village Sasuke Uchiha was study battle plans for the planned attack on the Rain village, Grass Village and the dozens of small villages spread out Forest and Wood countries. These center countries where always the battleground for four of the five major ninja nations that surrounded them. When they took them in a few weeks they would have taken over most of the human world. This operation was small compared to the attacks on Earth, Sand and Leaf villages but it was a key to take the area before moving on Lightening country and the Cloud village. If they moved on the Cloud village first they would risk an attack from the center counties and wave which could cut their lines in half.

"Sasuke-kun." hissed a voice from the bedroom as Sasuke rolled his silted snake eyes, he knew what Caci wanted was to fall asleep next to him.

"_Why did I agree to mate with her?" _ asked Sasuke

**Flashback**

"Now just sign here." Stated a local judge as Sasuke signed the piece of paper, followed quickly by Cena. The two of them stood in a court house in the center of the village, unlike other demon races who throw a huge celebration at an official mating service demon snakes just sign some papers and do a small ceremony and it is done with.

"Isn't this wonderful." said Caci with a smile on her snake face as Sasuke just looked at her.

"Now that the paper work is set aside there is only one thing left to do." said the judge as he pulled out two small silver goblets and one large one. Sasuke knew what was needed in the ceremony he lifted one of the smaller goblets to his right fang releasing some of the deadly venom into the goblet. Beside him Cena was doing the same thing. Once the goblet was full he handed back to the judge who poured both of their venom into the large goblet mixing them together.

"Venom is our strongest weapon it is what makes us stronger than any of the other races. Venom can kill with a single strike." said the judge as the venoms mixed in the goblet, Sasuke's black venom mixing with Caci's dark blood red venom. "Every venom is different and dealt however when we combine venom from another snake our own and drink it we become immune to that venom."

Sasuke took a breath, he had been told about this it was a suppose to be a bond between the two of them, like wedding rings are to humans but it was still a pain to deal with. Sasuke watched as the judge poured the combined venom in the goblets.

"Now drink and become a mated pair." stated the judge as Sasuke lifted his goblet up and took a drink of the venom. When he finished he felt Caci pull him down into a kiss, she poured all the love she had into that kiss while he faked it.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha….may you have many strong and deadly off springs." stated the judge

**End Flashback**

"_Ya, I need her to have kids with." _ thought Sasuke before he thought about it some more before admitting it to himself _"And she isn't as much as a weakling as I thought and she is fun in the bedroom at least."_

"Coming." said Sasuke as he slithered into the bedroom to find Caci resting on her side of the bed. He lied down as Caci wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck while her tail coiled around him. He had to admit that while he found her a pain, he had become accustomed to her.

"Night Sasuke." said Caci as the lights turned off. The room was almost totally black the only source of light came in the form of a heat lamp in the corner of the room by Caci. Under that heat lamp was a blackish gray egg about 18 inches tall and 8 inches wide. Inside the egg protected by the harden shell and warmed by the heating lamps was the first of his new clan. Caci didn't waste any time in having a child within a month she had laid the egg in which the child would grow until it was born. Per the law if the child was weak it could be killed along with the weak parent, this was done so that demon snake race could stay strong. For a while the law had been ended do to the lack of birth do to infertility but it was coming back. So that if Caci and the child were weak he could kill them and find a stronger candidate.

"_At least I don't have to deal with pregnancy problems." _ thought Sasuke _"My child grows in an egg then comes out in nine months."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the different little surprises I put in it, I consider this a transition chapter where I am setting up different items which will happen in later chapters. I also have news I have posted on my profile four different story clips of upcoming stories and you can vote on which one you like the most. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	69. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 Life Goes On**

The weather was turning warmer but it was still only in the low the forties in the demon fox city as the end of February drew near. Inside the Namikaze den it was warm as Naruto and his friends stood around the families bar.

"So tomorrow I am going to finally see my parents." said Shikamaru

"And we can plant the seal on one of their transportation seals." said Temari

"But they still control two other seals." said Sai

"Yes, but it's getting us there." said Ino as she ran the seals they had placed down already, the seal controlled by the foxes, the one in the transformation hospital and the demon feline main seal. Shikamaru and Temari would get the wolf's main one tomorrow and the snakes where allies with the foxes they could get to their transportation seal with ease. "I mean when Hinata places her seals down and when we get the wolf and the snake seal; we will have eight out of fifteen seals. That is over half way there."

"We shouldn't count those as victories yet, Hinata may not get the other two seals down, Shikamaru may not get the first wolf seal down, same goes for Choji, we need to get to the joint meeting center in the remains of the Lizard empire and snakes may not lets us in because of Sasuke." said Sakura as she thought about all what could possibly go wrong and those where the easy ones to get "Then there is of course the fact that they may find out about our plan."

"And that isn't even counting the fact we need a contact in the demon horse grand heard to get their seal, the other two wolves and then the major problem is the isolated ants who have two of there on seals." said Naruto "But we have done harder things in the past."

"Then there is the demon apes." said Shikamaru as the others looked at him as they looked down at the map "Don't you find it strange that a nation that is located almost right between the demon snakes and the feline kingdom wouldn't have been taken over?"

"It doesn't make scene does it." said Temari as she looked at the map "The ape republic was located on the boarder of the Lizard empire which is all under the snake control. To the north and south is the Bears and the horses and to the west is the far boarder of the feline kingdom, you have four powers who could calm the land."

"Maybe they don't need the land?" asked Ino "The have huge amounts of empty land why add more to it."

"Land isn't just used for living space, there is farming, and trading routs and positions a nation can strike from." said Temari

"Ya…from there a nation could strike with ease." said Shikamaru

"So the Question is why they haven't taken the land." asked Sakura

"Something is going on there but what?" asked Naruto

"We could ask your parents when they get back." said Sakura

"Were are they?" asked Sai

"Delivering a message." explained Naruto

Meanwhile in much warmer conditions Minato Namikaze moved though the forest just west of the Burning sun mountain range. Unlike the other members of the group who where sticking to walking along the ground Minato was jumping from tree to tree like his old ninja days. He was only a single member of the massive military build up which going to cover every inch of fire country in search for humans, most importantly the one they had nicknamed simply the Dog, Kiba Inuzuka. He was the one that the demons wanted dead; he had killed skinned and beheaded hundreds of demons. Now over half a million demons were on the hunt for him.

"You stupid fox get down from there." yelled a voice as Minato looked to his left to see one person he had never gotten along with either as a fox or as a human.

"Fugaku, our mates are friends so let's at least try to be nice to each other." said Minato to the leader of the Uchiha Pack. The two of them were never enemies like their sons were but they never got along like their wives did.

"I don't care get down like a true demon." said Fugaku as Minato rolled his eyes before jumping down from the tree.

"Happy?" asked Minato

"No…and I will never be happy since your son helped send my son over the edge, he should have been a wolf not a slimy snake." Said Fugaku

"Listen Fugaku I know you are upset that your son choice to become a snake but my son had nothing to do with that." said Minato

"Your son helped push him over the edge." said Fugaku

"Listen neither one of that knows what would have happened if we had been there for our boys but I know my son, he didn't push your son over the edge." growled Minato

"Will you two stop you need to get back to work!" yelled a bear as the two former leaf ninjas turned away from each other and kept the search up.

Hundreds of miles away near the remains of the land of waves Kushina Namikaze walked along the beach with Mikoto Uchiha. Neither women said anything for the longest time, they were part of southern force their goal was clear out any humans. That was their stated goal but Kushina like her mate had a different goal, to inform the Leaf resistance about the betrayer of A, selling human refugees to the demons for the safety of his village.

"So your pack is now members of the high council?" asked Mikoto as the two of them spoke for the first time since they were given this part of the beach to patrol. The two of them where on the beach with two more demons 25 yards in front of them and 25 yards behind them. A larger force moved on top of the cliff which shot straight up after a short stretch of sandy beach.

"Ya, it's mostly because Naruto is a 12 tailed." explained Kushina as they kept walking

"At least you have your entire pack together, I lost both my boys." said Mikoto as Kushina looked down.

"Listen I won't give you a pity thing and say I totally understand but I lost twenty one years with my oldest kit but I have him now." said Kushina

"And you gained a daughter-in-law, I didn't even find out Sasuke was mated until after my grandchild was born…well sort of." said Mikoto as Kushina looked at her.

"What?" asked Kushina

"Sasuke got mated, and as snakes they lay eggs and then nine months later they hatch." explained Mikoto "I mean I have never even met the girl."

"I didn't meet Sakura until she stumbled into my kitchen after waking up." said Kushina before she smiled "I will say this my son did pick a good vixen…if only she had some more cooking skills."

"That bad?" asked Mikoto as she remembered Kushina's legendary cooking skills.

"She is a doctor not a cook." explained Kushina as she remembered watching Sakura try to cook "She actually caused a fire while scrabbling eggs."

"Well no one is perfect." said Mikoto as they neared a small break in the cliff face which leads into a cove with a small waterfall. Suddenly a voice yelled from above.

"Commander wants to take a fifteen minute break, than we return to base!" yelled a lion from the main body above them.

"Alright!" yelled Kushina back as they moved into the cove.

Inside the cover hiding behind the waterfall Kakashi Hatake, Shizune and the two ANBU teams were on high alert as the demons moved into the cove right in front of the command center of the resistance.

"Sir there is only six of them." said an ANBU as a team of two wolves, two lions, a bear and a fox. For a moment Kakashi thought about it, they had surprise and they could use samples for Shizune work however suddenly the single fox a vixen with deep red fur looked up.

"Can you toss down something to eat!" yelled the fox

"Sure thing Kushina!" yelled a voice from above them. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized two things, first that there was another group of demons probably much larger right above them and secondly the vixen was the wife of his sensei and the mother of his student.

"Stand down." whispered Kakashi "they are above us."

The ANBU nodded their heads as they turned their attention back to the demons now sitting in front of them eating a late lunch.

"_Good Kakashi didn't attack us." _ thought Kushina as her demon fox ears picked up the very fait sound of Kakashi's voice over the waterfall. Judging from the other demons they hadn't heard the voice or else they would have moved to attack.

"Does anyone have fish?" asked Kushina as she looked at the food "I got chicken."

"Here, we can trade." stated a lion

"Thanks." said Kushina as they traded meals "So when do you think we will launch or attacks on Cloud and Water countries."

"Why do you ask?" asked a bear

"They are the last two ninja nations once they fall it's all but done." Said Kushina

"Well I believe we are hitting the grass and those little nations first and then going after wave." Said the bear

"Why is that?" asked Kushina as the bear grinned.

"Rumor is we have a deal with that village leader A I think is his name." laughed the bear

Behind the waterfall Kakashi's and Shizune's eyes widened at the idea of a deal

"What sort of deal?" asked a lion

"Well it's just a rumor but my cousin works at the transformation hospital and he says they get fresh shipments of human refuges every week from them." laughed the bear "They get to be the last to fall and we get humans without lifting a paw."

"Sound like a fair deal." laughed Mikoto

"The question is why are you asking about it?" asked the bear as he looked at Kushina

"It's just the sooner all the humans have turned the soon all my son's friends are demons and we can go living our lives instead of fighting." explained Kushina 

"It would be nice to have a few generations of peace and we need to rebuild everything we lost during the great war." said the bear

"Your son knows Queen Hinata right?" asked a lion

"Hinata isn't Queen yet." said the other lion

"Sorry my teammate isn't a huge fan of Lady Hinata." said the first lion

"She is going against all traditions." stated the second lion

"Please she visits schools to read books to some cubs and sleeping in the same room as her mate-in-waiting." Stated the first lion "Like having those traditions go on the way side, will bring down the entire kingdom."

"For all we know they are having sex human style." stated the second lion

"And what is wrong with that?" asked Mikoto "I didn't have three kids as a human by not having sex."

"But they are demons now." Stated the second lion

"Ya…but sometimes role playing is fun." laughed Kushina "Besides as a demon you can't really do strip tease."

"Still it is un honorable." Stated the second lion

"They are both in their twenties, let them have their fun." Laughed Mikoto "Because life gets slower when you get older."

"Her old teammate is Kiba Inuzuka…the one we are here to kill." stated the second lion as he looked for another reason to go against Hinata.

"So what, he did all those things after the fall of the leaf." explained Kushina "I mean you get some crappy teammates, you just have to deal with it."

"I am with the fox on this one, we can't judge her by the actions of her old teammate." stated the first lion "Besides she will be Queen soon enough."

"Is there something we don't know?" asked Kushina

"No…it is just there is multiple pools for when they either come out with news that she is with child or that they are getting mated." explained the first lion "I have April in my pool."

For the longest time the demons spoke about different things, mostly their personal lives before a voice came down.

"Alright let's move out." yelled a voice from above as the demons gathered their things and moved out of the cove and back down the beach away from the command center.

"Get on the radio to Guy; tell him what we just heard." ordered Kakashi

"Sir do you really believe one of the Kages would betray us?" asked an ANBU

"A Kage's first job is to protect his people first….the refugees aren't his people." explained Kakashi

"We don't want to lose an allies." explained Shizune as Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"Tell them him to check up on those missing people he reported to us a while ago." Said Kakashi "And send a message to Neji that there are multiple demon groups in the area searching for humans and the kill order on Kiba."

"Alright." said the ANBU as he moved toward the radio as the other ANBU moved to look out locations leaving Kakashi and Shizune alone.

"Are you thinking what I am?" asked Shizune

"Yes…Kushina knew we were here." said Kakashi "But if that is true why didn't she tell the other demons?"

"She may be setting us up for a trap or she could be siding with us behind the demons back." Said Shizune

"If she is still on our side, so maybe is Naruto." said Kakashi

Meanwhile in a large wooded area just east of the burning sun mountain range Neji, Tenten, Hidan and a handful of ninjas stood in the trees waiting.

"They should have been here an hour ago." said Tenten as she checked her watch.

"This is Kiba we are talking about he is almost as bad as Kakashi when it comes to being on time. Also they are moving the civilian's too." said Neji as Hidan sat impatiently.

"I haven't killed anyone in months." growled Hidan

"That may be because you where one step above death." stated Neji "From what Lee said if the demons hadn't cut off your head when they did you would have died."

"Who would have thought that the only way to kill you would be to have you carry out your own justu with your blood." said Tenten as Hidan glared at her "Don't worry you can kill demons with them."

"Sir I have contact." said a jonnin as Neji activated his Byakugan

"I have them about a mile away." said Neji as he looked toward the group of ninjas and civilians heading their way. "Wait there is only a third of the people who were there when we left?"

"Could they have lost them to the demons?" asked Tenten

"Maybe." said Neji "But how could they lose so many people?"

"Let's go find out." said Tenten as the group started to move toward Kiba's group. It didn't take long for them to cover the one mile distance. Neji and Tenten landed in front of Kiba as instantly both sides where on guard.

"Long time Kiba." said Neji

"Yes, prove your human." ordered Kiba as he held up his hand as blue chakra danced around his hand, Neji did the same thing. Since no demon had blue chakra it had become the quickest way to show that someone was human.

"Looks like your missing some people." said Tenten

"They are back at our camp." explained Kiba

"All civilians were suppose to be transferred to my command and you would get Hidan." said Neji

"The people choice to stay and I wasn't going to force them to leave." explained Kiba "These are the ones who wanted to leave."

"Less than a quarter of the people wanted to leave." said an ANBU beside Kiba

"That wasn't the deal." said Neji "The deal was that all the civilians out of your command and you get Hidan. Then you can go wild killing demons without putting the civilians at risk."

"The way they figured they would be safer with the people actually fighting the demons." explained Kiba as he crossed his arms. "So are we going to do this?"

"Not unless we get the others, they are not safe with you." explained Neji "We got a report the demons have a kill order on you. Everyone around you is in danger."

"Good." stated Kiba "I am doing my job and they know that."

"All you are doing is kicking a tiger in the ass with no plan on how to deal with its teeth." stated Tenten "All commands are reporting increase demon activity, they are doing what we feared flooding fire country with demons. They have"

"More targets for us but I prefer to kill lions over tigers." laughed Kiba as Tenten glared at him.

"This isn't something to laugh at, because of the number of demons flooding the villages we can't go looking for supplies in the rubble." explained Tenten

"Then fight then an reclaim the villages." Stated Kiba as Tenten prepared to yell at him some more but Neji spoke up first.

"Lets just get the trade done and get out of here." stated Neji "The longer we are out here the more likely we are going to get found by the demons. So let's just the people out of here and to safety."

"Neji…Kakashi said the deal was for all of them?" asked Tenten

"Better to save them then none at all." explained Neji as he singled for Hidan to come out of his hiding spot.

"Alright people let's get going?" asked Neji as the group's head their separate ways.

"What are you thinking?" asked Tenten as they headed back toward the civilian camp with fifty of the hundred and fifty civilians which he had lead out of the Leaf village months ago.

"That we are likely never going to see Kiba alive again." said Neji as they moved away from the meeting place his Byakugan leading them though the small gaps in the multiple different demon patrols which flooded fire country.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the interaction between Kushina and Mikoto. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	70. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 More Options Part 1**

The sun wasn't even up over the demon fox country as Ino Yamanaka moved though the streets, she was tired beyond tired. She had been given a job as a military police intelligence officer on loan with the local police force. She had spent most of the night using her interrogation skills to try to figure out if a pure demon was behind a robbery of a newly set up grocery store. In the end the fox had confessed but it still had spent most of the night. Then there was the fact that her parents had restarted a flower shop and they expected her to help them like she had for years.

Then there was the fact that the high command of the fox military had assigned Sai as a temporary military guard outside of general assembly meeting hall until he could become a pack trainer or what she would still call a jonnin instructor when the next graduating class came. It was strange unlike in the Leaf which had their ninja start each year in September and ended in June the foxes had their school beginning in March and ending in October. The story was because the winter was too harsh to hold school and it was better to be home. The fact her boyfriend of five years was working days while she worked nights meaning both of them slept alone without really seeing each other.

She walked through the door into the house the demons had given Sai and her, it wasn't as large as Shikamaru's and Temari's place and no were close to the Namikaze den. The law was that the vixen moves into the male's den and the den size meant how highly rank the pack was in society. Shikamaru came from the Nara pack which the demons considered a strong pack and while Sai was strong he didn't have a pack so he had received a middle class den. It was still a lot bigger than the apartment they shared in the leaf.

She looked around the darkened living room, on the small fireplace was a photo of the two of them which they had saved from the Leaf, and beside it was a portrait of the two of them as foxes. Ino couldn't help but smile as she looked at the photo; demon or not she was with the man she loves. As she moved past the couch toward the bathroom and shower a hand came out of no were before pulling her over the couch.

"What the?" yelled Ino as she found herself on her back on the couch. She went into combat mode searching for targets however a soft hand against her cheek and a scent she knew all too well caused her to relax.

"Morning Ino-chan." said the black fox Sai as he rested his hand on Ino's cheek and another hand holding the back of her head. Ino smiled as she placed her hands on the back of Sai's neck and the other on the small of his back just above his tail.

"Morning Sai." said Ino with a smile "I thought you had already left for work."

"I took the day off." explained Sai "And I got you off from work with your parents and with the police."

"How did you do that?" asked Ino

"I talked to the head of the police." said Sai

"Ok…that explained the how but the why?" asked Ino

"Did you forget what today is?" asked Sai as Ino searched her memories, Sai was always better at remembering dates but she was better at knowing what to do with those dates.

"It's the anniversary of our fourth date and our first real kiss after a breakfast date before work." answered Ino with a smile, before kissing him "I almost forgot but you didn't have to take off work, it's the anniversary of our first kiss not our real anniversary."

"Yes." said Sai as he took a deep breath "But I think you will not want to go to sleep any time soon."

"Why is that?" asked Ino as she prepared for some mating however Sai wasn't looking at her instead he was looking toward the coffee table. Ino followed her eyes only to see an open ring box with the Leaf symbol on it and a golden ring in it. Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates as she just looked at the ring. It was golden with a single diamond in the center with two small red jewels on the side. Silver bands moved away from the jewels making it look like her favorite flower, a rose.

"I know Demons don't wear rings but it felt like a shame to waste it." explained Sai as Ino was a lost of words. "Ino Yamanaka will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Sai….." said Ino in between tears as she pulled him down into a kiss

"Yes…Yes…Yes…" she added in between kisses.

In another den the legendary pervert sage Jiriaya was up but not out of bed, he was too focused the sleeping figure on his chest. The mass of blonde hair which was laying beside him, He was still not used to waking up to find his old teammate, Tsunade asleep either on him or beside him. This morning she was asleep beside him. When the demons had given him the house or what they called a den Jiriaya had offered to sleep in another room so that Tsunade could be alone. To his amazement Tsunade refused insisting they shared a bed. He had kept his distance but she always seen to find him. Jiriaya moved his only remaining hand which had been resting around Tsunade up to her side before going down her rib cage before coming to a stop on her growing belly.

"_My God, how many things had changed." _ thought Jiriaya to himself as he remembered how over night Tsunade had quite drinking and gambling all because of some experiment by Orochimaru that had impregnated the 58 year old Tsunade with his children. His greatest fear was the only reason why Tsunade was acting so affectionate toward him was because of the kids only. That it was a show, he knew that Tsunade's parents had separated after the birth of her brother and when they were younger she had said it was because her parents never really loved each other.

Jiriaya closed his eyes again, as he prepared to let sleep take him again. Unlike the younger generation he didn't have a job in the military instead the demons had given him a different assignment. The population of the demon world was just as perverted as the human world his famous book series Icha Icha was now being made for a demon world. Publishers form every race apart from the ants had contacted him wanting their own versions of the stories. The book deals were making him money hand over foot which he had planned to use for his kids.

It was nearing ten in the morning as Guy walked through the slums outside of the hidden ninja village of Kumogakure. The slums was filled with the refuges which had made it out from the countries under demon control, in all the population of Kumograkura had grown by almost five times in four months. The slums was made out of scraps of wood and metal which was taken off wagons that had brought them to the village and it spread out almost five miles outside of the walls of the village all the way around. The slums was a complex weave of roads with multiple turns and dead ends. Guy stepped over some deep brown water whether that be mud or something more foul he didn't know.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice as Guy turned to see the head of the village ANBU core Samui and her two teammates Karui and Omoi standing behind her.

"I got word that there is a metal worker out here and I was hoping to talk him into heading into a secure location in fire country." Lied Guy

"Why we are supplying weapons?" asked Karui

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time until the demons move out of fire country and you're a big target." explained Guy "It is wise to have a way to make weapons and other things outside of the major cities for when they are attacked."

"It does make sense." said Omoi

"Alright carry on." Said Samui as she moved off as Guy kept walking toward the last known location of a family of five from Northern Fire Country had disappeared only days ago. The official report said that they probably moved either to a new place in the slums or like thousands of people had taken to the hills hoping to find someplace deep enough for the demons can't find them. He hoped that the police report was right, he didn't want to believe that A had betrayed them but he had to find out.

In Demon bear country Choji sat in a small open air hall with a huge plate of food in front of him.

"Eat up Brother Choji." said another demon bear as Choji looked down at the massive plate, there was an entire grilled Salmon with two baked potatoes and fresh vegetables. The building looked like something out of a camp site instead of a real city. The building was a large wooden beams holding up a wooden roof with no sides. The village itself was located in the foothills of the sleeping bear mountain range with all the homes located inside one of the many hills. A small concrete damn provide power for the villages with fields of crops growing with on and around the grassy rolling hills. It was tradition to call everyone brother or sister and all the old retired bears elders.

"Thanks." Said Choji as the female bear smiled and stayed a little longer than normal before moving on.

"Looks like someone want to mate with the new member." laughed an older bear down the table as Choji watched the woman walk away. Unlike most demon races which had condensed into a single or a handful of cities after the depopulation caused by the demon war the Demon bears like the Demon horses had spread out into small into multiple different small communities. After he was turned he had been processed though the demon bear capital which was probably only half the size as the leaf village before being sent out to his new home a farming village in the foothills of the sleeping bear mountains. There was only around three hundred people here and that was up from a hundred before the turned humans came.

As Choji ate his meal he looked down into the refection coming off the plate, this was the new him. Unlike others transformation a demon bear was probably the most tame transformation. There was no changing of joints or mergers of the legs into a single tail. No instead a new layer of thick muscles grew over his entire body along with his deep brown fur. His ears became rounded as they moved to the top of his head. A short muzzle had pushed out from his face and filled with teeth, short black claws had grown out of his normal nails. The layers of extra muscles gave made all the bears look fat when compared to other races but they came in all different body sizes.

"Eat up we have to plant the next crop." said the elder of the village as Choji finished eating and stood back up. The community always ate lunch together and then they went back to work planting the next field of crops by hand or something thing. The way of life for the demon bears was a simple, live peacefully and simply in nature's majesty. Choji's job in the village was as part of the village defense group and to work on planting the crops. One by one everyone apart from the cooks headed out to do their work. The children went back to school, the elders went to talk about the day's events and everyone else went back to their job

"_I am actually enjoyed it here." _thought Choji as he took a deep breath of cool mountain air _"Now the problem is to stop all of humanity from transforming."_

Thousands of miles away in a huge city a meeting was being held in the royal city of the Feline kingdom.

"As you can see King Gamba the population of the city has almost reached the height it was before the war with the lizards." said a Tiger who was head of the city local needs on the royal council.

"I see…but we are still far away from the level we should be." Said Gamba as he sat at the head of the table, to his right was Hinata. In a unprecedented move Gamba had placed Hinata on the royal council; a minority believed that her spot shouldn't be in the government but making babies for the royal line. While she didn't have a vote in the government had become clear that she held one of the strongest positions.

"No…but the city is almost as full population." explained the tiger

"Gamba people are worried." said Hinata

"Lady Hinata you will address King Gamba as King." growled Vachan, even though he had been removed as head of the royal guard his pride was still a full vote member of the royal council. Gamba had only taken away the two votes he had from his duel positions, he had done this to all prides who held two voting positions.

"Please go on Hinata." said Gamba as he looked at Hinata with a smile.

"When I was visiting a school to in the 14th district some of the parents told be about attacks on recently transformed humans." explained Hinata "Some stores refusing to sell to them or housing areas which stop them from getting a home in."

"That is well within their right." stated Vachan

"Was it right when the lions did it to us before the reforms of Alexander?" asked a pure demon panther who was head of the health department.

"Crime against turned humans is up." Stated the head of the police

"My mate and I were told to leave when we went out to eat last week." said Yahiko "I didn't tell them who I was and that I was head of the royal guard. Right across the street they welcomed us with open arms."

"How wide spread is this problem?" asked Gamba

"It's isn't rampant but it isn't that hard to find either." explained Yahiko "The funny thing is that those business who do it seem to be getting almost no business."

"Then we should just let them learn by going out of business." said the Economic advisor

"No…we have to make a stance against this." said Gamba as he turned to an aid "I want a law drafted for a vote that would make any business, club or organization which discriminates against any member of the kingdom for their backroom as either a former human, born to human parents or pure demon lose their business license."

"That would send a strong message to them." said the Economic advisor "But how do we get it though the general pride."

"It's an election year and turned humans are a huge voting block it would be suicide not to vote for it." explained a tiger as others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe there is a way to solve the problem." said Hinata as Gamba looked at her "Maybe everyone just needs a new start."

"What do you mean?" asked Vachan

"I mean in your history the Capital was the largest city followed by the Panther city in the North and the Tiger village in the south." explained Hinata "The cities are still there and everything is working."

"You want to reopen those cities?" asked an aid

"They have to open up sometime and maybe a fresh start for everyone will help make everyone realize that we are equal." explained Hinata

"I know my pride would love to reopen the panther village." said a member of the council

"Well we can't do it overnight we would have to get the cities ready." said the economic advisor "But it would boost trade with our neighboring nations."

"I like the idea." said Vachan knowing that his family was traditionally the leaders of the Tiger village so he could run the day to day operations of the tiger village without having to deal with King Gamba. For a moment everyone's eyes were on King Gamba knowing that he had the final say.

"Prepare the Panther village for resettlement after the snow melts in April." ordered Gamba

"What about the Tiger village?" asked Vachan

"Spreading the population out over three cities isn't wise at the moment once our population goes up some more." explained Gamba "Also we want to build more trading links with the Foxes and the Panther village is closer."

"Why worry about the foxes?" asked Vachan

"Vachan the King has spoken." stated a Panther

"No…I want to explain." said Gamba as he glared at Vachan "The Foxes are the only other nation on this continent and they have vast supplies of minerals in the mountains they control, also the Snakes have always wanted war against us and wolves will pounce on any chance to attack us. The foxes fought the wolves and the Jackals to a stalemate in their war of independence I would want them on our side."

"A wise idea." said a general

"Very well." growled Vachan

"To help with that I am going to send a request to the Fox village for their top namely Doctor Sakura Haruno to see what she can do to help my mother regain some of her functions." said Gamba as Vachan eyes narrowed.

"King Gamba, your mother ordered no outside medical help." said Vachan

"She hasn't been able to talk for months if getting outside doctors, helps her then I am going to use it." explained Gamba "Or would you rather have my mother the former Queen lie in her bed unable to commutate with the outside world?"

Vachan didn't really have an answer, he knew that former Queen Oda wouldn't want outside help but he knew that if she regained her voice she would become a powerful voice in containing Gamba and Hinata. To protect traditions he would have to destroy one.

"I have already talked it over with my sisters and we all agree to get outside up." Said Gamba

"Very well King Gamba." said Vachan

"This meeting is adjourned." stated Gamba as he stood up as he and Hinata took off down a hallway.

"Your stressed." said Hinata

"Yes." admitted Gamba as the two of them moved down the hallway "And I am supposed to have a meeting with Yahiko about some upcoming royal guard ceremony."

"When is the ceremony?" asked Hinata

"Late May." answered Gamba as Hinata grinned before wrapping her hand within his.

"Then it can wait one day, you need a break." explained Hinata with a grin as she lead him away.

In the Mountain range that had become Kiba and his fighters base of operation there was no such thing as a break. As Kiba along with Hidan and some top aides stood near the top of the largest mountain. They could see smoke rising from nine locations spread out across all 360 degrees around them.

"Those are demon camps." said Kiba as he looked at the demons who were moving toward them, he didn't even need binoculars to see the mass of bodies moving toward them. Through binoculars he could see groups of demon heading away from them. All the demon teams were moving out in all directions looking for humans.

"Sir we are surrounded on all sides." stated an aid

"Well then we have a lot of demons to kill." stated Hidan as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Sir…I hate to say this but maybe we should go to ground and wait for them to pass us by." said an aid "There has to be several thousand demons out there."

"Defeatist." growled Kiba before turning toward a radio operator. "Send a message to Kakashi tell them we are about to win a great victory against the demons."

"Victory?" asked the aid

"Yes, they don't know that we are here and we know the land." stated Kiba

Half an hour later Gamba lied on his stomach on a low wooden table with Hinata on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. They were inside a private room with scented candles and music playing from some speakers.

"Lower." said Gamba as his head rested on a soft pillow.

"Here?" said Hinata as she applied some chakra and force to a point just above Gamba's tail.

"Yes….that feels good." said Gamba as Hinata kept messaging his back. "You always know which spot."

"Byakugan." explained Hinata as she looked at her boyfriend's chakra network "It shows me were you have some jams in your system, applying some of my chakra opens them and also helps relax your muscles. Is it helping?"

"Yes…" said Gamba

"Gamba you have to take things easier I mean you don't get to sleep till after midnight and you are up by five." explained Hinata "You can't do everything."

"But I am trying to form a legacy on the throne." explained Gamba as Hinata rubbed his shoulders.

"Your legacy isn't based on some laws written down in some book." explained Hinata "It's how you live your life and how you are role model to people, your friends, your family and most importantly your kids."

"Kids?" asked Gamba as he turned and looked at Hinata who already knew what he was going to ask.

"No…I am not pregnant." added Hinata knowing that him and her want clubs even it Gamba wasn't the last male in the direct line of kings.

"Ok….you know I was kind of hoping this was your way of telling me." explained Gamba

"No…" said Hinata knowing that on multiple times she had "forgotten" to use the birth control justu "Not yet at least."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have some news **I have some news I am taking a short vacation from writing because I am busy with putting in a new deck for my parents and other items which take most of my time at the moment.** Sorry you will probably have to wait about two weeks for the next update. Sorry but I hope you can forgive me since I update a lot faster than most writers. Thanks Wilkins75**


	71. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 More Options Part 2**

It was a welcome home of somewhat for Shikamaru Nara and Temari as they walked down the streets of the demon wolf village heading toward Shikamaru's parents den. They had used the transport seal to arrive in the village and where escorted into a small room were their items were searched luckily they had placed the seal on the transportation seal the moment they arrived. After being searched they moved through the streets under escort so that they wouldn't take the time to spy on them. They where lead past a large square where stone statues of a demon wolf stood with smaller statues of a demon fox and Jackal on one knee bowing to the wolf.

"They really think they should rule us don't they." said Temari as she looked at the statue.

"That they do." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the statue of the Jackal it was the first time he had seen what the now dead demon race. The jackals seemed like a smaller weaker wolf with longer ears then either the wolves or the foxes.

"Keep moving." ordered a guard as the wolves kept moving them down the street. Unlike most homes in the demon fox village dens which was built into the sides of the artificial hills, the wolves had their homes made out of stone and wooden beams. They were lead down the a side road until they reached a medium size den. Shikamaru could see his clan's crest cut into one of the larger stones

"Here" stated a guard as Shikamaru and Temari walked toward the door, they didn't even have to knock as the door flew open to show a she wolf with long brown fur including some fur styled so that two long bangs came down the side of her face while another came down over her forehead. He knew that like hair fur could be styled not that he did it. For a moment no one said anything as he looked at what his mother had become and she looked at what her son had become.

"Happy Birthday Mother." said Shikamaru as the normally stern Yoshino Nara pulled her son into a hug.

"It's good to see you son." cried Yoshino "Come on in."

With that the two foxes walked into the wolf den while the guards remained outside incase the two foxes tried anything.

In another wolf den Raeni Uchiha walked down the hallways of her home, ever since they came back from the Leaf village her mother had been busy putting up old photos that they had hanging up in their old home. She walked past baby photos of her brothers and herself, her parents on their wedding day among others and while her father had tried to remove Itachi from the photos but after a short yelling match her mother had come out on top. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother looking at an old photo album with another one on the table. The one she was looking at had Itachi's name and birthday written on the spine, the one on the table had Sasuke's name and birth date on it. She knew that her mother had started an album for her shortly after she was born and filled it with photos of her growing up.

"Taking a look at some old memories?" asked Raeni

"And making an addition." said Mikoto as with a smile as she looked at the letter on the table.

"A letter from Sasuke?" asked Raeni as Mikoto lowered her head telling her daughter all she needed to know, he hadn't responded to any of the letters she had sent to him since he turned into a demon snake but either it never reached him which was possible since all mail in between the races were searched by the governments or he didn't respond.

"From Itachi." explained Mikoto as she held up a photo of Itachi and Fay standing side by side with Fay's hand behind his back and his hand resting on her hip.

"A photo of him and Fay?" asked Raeni

"Yes…he also sent a mating ceremony invitation." explained Mikoto with a smile "My little boy is grown up."

"I know you forgave him when he saved me but…." started Raeni

"I never hated him." said Mikoto "He was my son and I loved him even as he raised the sword which was meant to kill me. I will always love him just like I will love Sasuke, you and any other kids we have later. Besides we kind of brought it on ourselves."

"What?" asked Raeni as she sat down across from her mother.

"Our clan felt betrayed which we had been but instead of earning back the respect we tried to stab the Leaf leadership in the back." Explained Mikoto "Now was it right for Itachi to do what he did but the past is in the past."

"If he hadn't I would have been raised a human." Laughed Raeni

"I try not to think about that." said Mikoto as Raeni lowered her head, she knew that it wasn't the human comment it was the fact that if the Uchiha massacre didn't happen their pack may still be together.

"Have you told father about the invite?" asked Raeni

"Not yet." Said Mikoto

"So I am guessing we aren't going because he will not want to go." Explained Raeni

"We are going, I don't care if I have to drag him I am not missing my oldest mating ceremony." Stated Mikoto

"Dad can be forceful." Stated Raeni

"I thought I taught you…a woman can control her mate in multiple different ways." said Mikoto with a pervert grin as her daughter flinched a bit.

"Mom…" said Raeni as Mikoto laughed.

Meanwhile in a training field Naruto stood watching his brother Seth and Cade where having a duel as the other teammate Vail worked on chakra control. Naruto couldn't help but think about the times he and Sasuke would have these duels while Sakura worked on something else. He could see so much of team seven in these kids. Cade was stuck up and claiming to be the best because he was pure demon of some noble pride, almost like Sasuke. As for Seth like it or not he was like his older brother just as strong headed however it was Vail that reminded Naruto of himself the most. She came from a poor family and was seen as weak by her classmates, maybe the biggest thing was the fact that judging by how often she looked toward Seth the same way he would sneak looks at Sakura when she wasn't looking.

"You can come out Sai." said Naruto as Sai jumped down from the trees as he walked toward Naruto.

"How are you doing Naruto?" asked Sai

"Ok, I guess." said Naruto "Is there something you want to tell me."

"I asked Ino to marry me today." Said Sai as Naruto smiled

"Congratulation Sai." said Naruto as he patted his friend on the back.

"I want you to be the best man." said Sai

"Of course." said Naruto as he thought for a moment "Do they even have best mans in a demon mating ceremony?"

"I don't know." said Sai as he turned to see Seth and Cade keep fighting each one trying to draw blood. "Aren't you going to step in?

"Not yet." Said Naruto

"So how are you and your brother getting along?" asked Sai as Naruto lowered his head.

"It's slow going." whispered Naruto as he remembered all the times he tried talking with his brother but he was keeping his distance always. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't tried to help humans. It didn't seam to do much of anything."

"Well you do have time to settle the problems." said Sai

"Millions of years." said Naruto "I am guessing Ino is talking to Sakura?"

"I assume so." said Sai as they watched Seth take a hard blow to the gut sending him to his knees.

"See I win once again human breed." stated Cade

"Cade take ten laps." Ordered Naruto as the young two tailed fox looked at him

"Why it was a fair hit." yelled Cade "You're just protecting your brother."

"Your hit was fair but what you said after that is the problem." stated Sai "You are teammates, your lives depend on each other."

"Who are you?" asked Cade

"He is my teammate Sai." stated Naruto "And you respect him, now get running."

"Fine." growled Cade as he took off, as Naruto walked up to his brother.

"You alright?" asked Naruto as he offered his hand

"I am fine." said Seth as he stood up "I can handle myself."

"I know you can." said Naruto "Listen Seth you know how Dad and I told you not to use that justu until we are ready?"

"You're talking about…" said Seth as his eyes widened

"Just scare him shitless don't hit him." said Naruto as Seth smiled.

Inside the wolf Nara den Shikamaru and Temari were enjoying a meal with his parents.

"Here you go son." said Yoshino Nara as she placed a new plate of fresh fish on the table in front of her son.

"Thanks Mom." said Shikamaru as he took a large piece of fish off the tray, they had spent the past three hours talking about everything that had happened.

"Son we have to ask you something." said Shikaku Nara his scar from his ninja days still visible on his now wolf face.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru

"Are you still helping the humans?" asked Shikaku as his son and Temari paused for a moment not knowing what to say. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"No." said Shikamaru

"Don't worry we want to help." said Yoshino

"Who are we?" asked Temari

"There is a resistance in the wolf village to the forceful transformation of humans among the wolves however we have no contact with any other form of resistance." Said Shikaku as Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other. "And I know that even if the Leaf did turn its back on Naruto and his family, that he just like you two wouldn't."

"And if we are resistance against them?" asked Temari unsure if they could trust them. When she was human she got along great with Shikamaru's father but his mother not so much. They were both strong willed and headstrong women and now she had to decide if she had to trust them with the fate of humanity.

"We want to help." said Shikamu Nara "And we have a better chance stopping them if we work together."

"And what makes you think we have a plan to stop them?" asked Shikamaru

"Because it's you and you have contact with Naruto and he would never give up on humanity." explained Shikamu

"So do you have a plan because we are all by ourselves here." said Yoshino

"And who is we?" asked Temari

"Well you're looking at around half the total wolf resistance that we know of." said Yoshino "It's hard to know who is on our side and who isn't, we are going out on a limb to trust you and your our son's mate. Apart from ourselves we only around six other members plus our founder Mikoto Uchiha."

"Mikoto is with you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yes, she is the founder of the resistance and spent most of her time gathering information about the demons plans." explained Shikamu

"I am betting that are Asuma and Kurenai." said Temari

"Partly right Kurenai isn't knowingly involved." said Yoshino

"I would think Kurenai would be fully involved." said Temari

"Asuma is keeping Kurenai out of it from for the safely of their daughter however whatever information she tells Asuma gets back to us, it's the same thing Mikoto does with her pack" explained Shikamu "So do you want our help our not?"

In the burning sun mountain range a group of demons moved toward the southern slope of the tallest mountain in the range which was the center point in the grid searched for this part of fire country. They were teams of demons searching all after one major human terrorist who had been cutting off the head of demons.

"Do you sense anything?" asked a lion to a she wolf with deep red fur covering most of her body.

"Yes." stated the former member of team Taka and former Leaf village ninja Karin as her claws dug into a rock. "I got at ten humans fifty yards in front of us."

"Anything beyond that?" asked the lion

"I am not sure." said Karin

"I thought you were the sensory type?" asked the lion

"There is something blocking my chakra sensing." stated Karin

"What does that mean?" asked a snake

"That someone is blocking my sense." stated Karin "Naruto developed a seal for that during the war."

"But you can still sense ten people?" stated the snake

"That only means we have a bigger force then just ten people in front of us." stated Karin as she looked up the rocky mountain face. As suddenly an explosion rocked the right side of the patrol sending five demons flying though the air.

"We are under attack!" yelled the lion as a kunai flew though his neck.

"Take cover." ordered Karin as the demons took cover behind the trees as Kiba's ninja force pushed against the lead patrol.

"Fang over fang!" yelled Kiba as he launched himself in a spinning attack that tore apart anything in his way. Kiba and Hidan were leading the charge while the remaining ninja force were less willing to go on the attack but it soon became clear that they had no option but to attack, demons were pouring in from the right and the left reinforcing the attacked area. They knew that demons had the mountain surrounded and if they didn't punch a hole though the demon lines for them and the civilians they protect to escape from they either become demons or die.

Meanwhile on a very different battlefield Seth Namikaze was standing across from Cade.

"You really want to fight me again?" asked Cade as the best in class glared at the Seth. "You are the son of human born and I am pure blood."

"Did you forget that I am now a high council pack member." stated Seth as Cade glared at him.

"I will beat you to a inch of your life and I don't care of your brother steps in to save you." growled Cade as he looked at his teacher and some former human scum named Sai watching them.

"I don't think that will be needed." said Seth with a grin as he ran though hand signs. Naruto grinned as Sai's eyes widened as he saw lightening dance around Seth's arm.

"What is that?" asked Cade

"You taught him Chidori?" asked Sai as Naruto grinned "I thought it would be rasengan?"

"He hasn't mastered that yet and since he is a lightening type like my father, my dad and I taught him that instead." said Naruto "My dad already knew it and I have seen it enough to know how it works."

A huge smile crossed Naruto's face as he remembered the times he, his father and his brother had spent training in the back yard like it should have been years ago.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he mastered it." said Naruto "And you haven't seen the justu yet."

"What is that?" asked Cade again as he took a step back at this new justu.

"A new justu." explained Seth as he held out his lightening covered hand and pointed toward Cade. "One that my brother and father taught me, I could run my hand clean though your chest but I have something else in mind."

Before Cade could say anything Seth gathered the lightening into a ball.

"A Chidori Rasengan?" asked Sai as Naruto nodded his head.

"I always thought it was possible to contain the force of lightening in a chakra shell but I am not a lightening type person which makes it very hard." explained Naruto "Seth is a lightening type."

"What does it do?" asked Sai

"We don't know for sure." answered Naruto as he turned back toward the duel as the lightening rasengan began to glow even brighter in Seth's hand. Cade was too shock to do anything more then back up in fear as the sound of chirping birds turned into something that sounded more like a human chainsaw. With each step Cade took back Seth took a step forward.

"Are you ready?" asked Seth

"Ready for what?" asked Cade fear in his voice

"For you to learn a lesson." explained Seth as released the chakra control on the lightening rasengan, instantly a blinding flash of light filled the air blinding everyone who didn't know to close their eyes just as the charka ball gave way and the lightening was released, which was only Naruto and his Seth. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Cade stumbling around blinded by the light. The lightening rasengan was gone.

"_I wonder what sort of damage it would do if we ever manage to make it stable."_ thought Naruto knowing that a rasengan was only truly powerful once it was stable.

"Having trouble?" asked Seth as Cade kept stumbling around blinded until he backed up to the edge of a small sinkhole which dropped down into a small stream. Naruto did nothing as Cade fell backwards into the water. When Cade finally regained his ability to see he was sitting in knee high water with Seth and Vail looking down at him.

"And you were going to beat me?" laughed Seth before he offered his hand "Come on let's get you out of the water and start actually training instead of fighting."

In the human world the battle between Kiba's forces and the demons and it had become clear that the humans were losing badly having lost over half their people. The demons were pushing them back up the mountain, Kiba's plan was to punch though the lines and kill hundreds of demons had failed. The demons had reinforced their lines and had surrounded them and they didn't have the forces to break free.

"Fire style giant fireball justu." yelled an ANBU ninja as he sent a giant fireball toward the demons however a demon used a water justu to block the attack.

"This is fun." laughed Hidan as he looked at his blood covered scythe

"Fun?" asked the ANBU as he looked around at the battlefield, blood was covering the snow and the sound of screaming could be heard. Dead bodies of his friends and the demons tried to take them.

"Ya , nothing is more fun than this." laughed Hidan as he looked to his right to see Kiba pushing a kunai though the neck of a demon bear. "Besides I can't die unless I kill myself."

In the demon lines the commander was grinning as he watched the humans struggle.

"I am going to get a promotion when I hand over the criminal Kiba to be executed." said the commander

"The wolves are still considering turning him." said Karin

"He is the leader of the human armed resistance we can't show him mercy." stated the commander

"Are we going to kill all of the humans who fought with him?" asked Karin as she looked to were the humans were being restrained.

"They didn't lead this little revolt." stated the commander as another dozen leaf ninjas were taken.

Out on the battlefield Kiba looked around his command was all but gone, there were maybe five people plus Akamaru till standing the rest was either taken or dead. All the civilians were taken and the demons were within yards of him.

"Well looks like you all are going to die." laughed Hidan as three demon wolves and four demon felines moved toward with their claws and teeth at the ready.

"You killed us…you know that right?" asked the ANBU radio man as they prepared for a last stand.

"Fire style wildfire roar." stated a voice from behind them as suddenly all of five of them were engulf in flames. The demons stopped their attack as they looked at the giant fireball which just kept burning.

"You killed him?" asked Karin as she like other demons looked to a she wolf with deep red triangles under each of her eyes. "He was your son."

"Better to him to die fast then have it be drawn out." explained Tsume Inuzuka as she lowered her head and walked away as the flames began to die down. Only to show four badly burned human bodies, one of the bodies was covered with the remains of a large dog who had tried and failed to protect his friend and pattern.

"That hurts!" yelled a badly burned Hidan as he tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by a lion who placed his foot on Hidan's chest as he picked up the scythe that had killed so many.

"At least we have one prisoner to take to trial." stated the lion

Yards away a group of demon wolves surrounded Tsume as they headed back toward camp.

"Please tell me you got him." pleaded Tsume as one of the wolves lifted up a blanket to show her only son still alive. He had burns on his face, arms and legs but he was still alive.

"Yes, pulled the switch and placed a dead human in his place when you burn the rest." said the wolf "We couldn't get his dog."

"I am just happy to have him in our new home." said Tsume

"Remember we are only doing this because we need him." stated a wolf "The feline public fear him and he wants to kill lions which means he is worth saving in my book."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I have also posted the first chapter of the Mass Effect/Battlestar story, so you can go check that out if you want to. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	72. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 Queen **

It was after ten in the morning over the demon feline kingdom the news from the battlefield had yet to arrive as Hinata Hyuga walked down a hallway with Fay at her side.

"So this morning you have an interview with one of the local papers and the rest of your day is free." said Fay as Hinata nodded her head, it was one of her easiest days if only Gamba had light days but he was king. "Also…"

"An old friend is coming by." said a voice as Hinata turned to see a pink vixen walking toward her.

"Sakura." said Hinata with a smile as the two of them hugged. "I thought you weren't going to be here until afternoon."

"Well I kind of insisted." Said a second voice as Hinata looked to see a blonde female vixen walk up being escorted by some guards.

"Ino?" asked Hinata "I didn't know you were coming."

"Ya…she kind of invited herself along and the guards didn't really like it." explained Sakura as she looked at the four guards around Ino compared to her two.

"It's alright." Said Hinata

"Yes, Lady Hinata." stated the guard as the guards left.

"Lady Hinata." said Ino with a laugh "And this from the girl who fainted whenever the person namely Naruto came around."

"I was a little girl." laughed Hinata "and It's great to see you Ino."

"Likewise, it's been months." said Ino as she hugged Hinata as they started walking down the hallway.

"Ino's it's great to see you but why are you here?" asked Hinata "You gave up being a healer so you are not here to help Sakura out."

"True…I could help her but I am not here for that." said Ino "I wanted to ask you in person."

"Ask me what?" asked Hinata as she noticed that Ino had a golden ring hanging off a thin golden necklace around her neck.

"Sai asked to marry me." Explained Ino

"Congratulation." Said Hinata

"Thanks that is why I wanted you to be my second bridesmaid." Said Ino

"Bridesmaids?" asked Fay

"They stand beside the bride and help plan everything." explained Hinata as Fay nodded her head.

"Ah you mean the mate guards." said Fay as Hinata and the other former humans looked at her. "In the past there job was to protect the to be mated female incase of attack. Now they mainly help out with planning the mating ceremony and the parties that takes place before it."

"Same basic thing." said Hinata "So let me guess Sakura is the maid of honor?"

"Well forehead has been my best friend since we were six or seven." said Ino

"I understand." said Hinata with a smile "Of course I will be."

"Doctor Haruno." stated a voice as they turned to see one of the healers who had been looking after Gamba's mother Oba.

"Yes." said Sakura

"I have the files you wanted." said the healer "And the blood test you asked for is running, should be ready in an hour."

"Good." said Sakura "Come get me when the tests are done."

"I thought you would want to see the patient now." said the healer

"From my understanding having me inside your inner royal city is against your traditions, so I should limit my time inside the inner city." Explained Sakura as she looked at a file mostly the CAT scan of the queen's brain "Besides I will not know anything until that blood test is in, only then will I know if I can do what I think needs to be done."

"And what is that?" asked a voice they turned to see a female tiger

"Who are you?" asked Hinata

"I am the reporter here to interview you." said the tiger

"Oh looks like you have other things to do." said Ino

"Actually I would love to have an interview with all three of you." said the tiger "It would get a better background information."

"I am ok with it as long as you two are." said Ino

"I need to look over this file." explained Sakura

"I can try to limit my questions to you to give you time." said the report as Sakura nodded her head before Fay lead them into the a side room. They took a seat across from the report.

"Alright so your Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno correct and you were friends with Lady Hinata." said the reporter

"Are, just because we are demons now doesn't mean we can't be friends." Said Ino "I just asked Hinata to be my second of what you call the mate guard."

"What you call, do you not feel yourself as a demon?" asked the report

"No." said Hinata "You have to understand we spent twenty or more years as humans and they have different words for different things that can't change overnight. It's part of integration of the former human population into the natural born demon. We all have to change a bit, some human traditions and word names will integration into the lexicon of everyone until they are interchangeable."

"I see so I am going to ask you Lady Hinata given the chance would you become human again?" asked the report

"No, never." said Hinata

"How about you two?" asked the reporter

"Well I do miss my fashion magazine and going shopping for clothes, no I think not." said Ino

"No." answered Sakura without looking up from the file "I am with Naruto-kun and his pack."

"Lady Hinata it's known you loved Naruto Namikaze while you were a kid." Said the reporter "So do you love him still."

"Do I love Naruto? Not in a romantic way no." said Hinata "I love all my friends and my family."

"So you love Kiba Inzukania the terroirest who was cutting off the heads of your future subjects?" asked the reporter

"Was?" asked Hinata

"You haven't heard, they killed him last night." Said the reporter as Hinata lowered her head.

"No I haven't." said Hinata

"Are you sad that he is gone?" asked the reporter

"I am sad about what he became." said Hinata "The Kiba I knew who was my teammate for over a decade wasn't the same person who did those things, I think the lost of his home and family took him hard."

Far away from the interview Kiba Inuzuka opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed looking up at a stone ceiling. Instantly he tried to move only to releaze that his arms and legs were restrained.

"Calm down son." Said a voice as Kiba turned to see a see she wolf with spiky deep brown fur which was a shade lighter around the chest and arms. She had two deep red fur markings under each of her eyes.

"Get away from me Demon bitch!" yelled Kiba to his own mother.

"Kiba calm down we just saved your life." said Hana Inuzuka, she looked almost like a perfect match to her mother only with a lighter shade of brown and less aggressive features.

"I will kill you all." said Kiba

"I just want our pack back together." said Tsume

"I will kill you all?" yelled Kiba again as he pulled against the restraints, he tried forming chakra but the restraints held his chakra back.

"You want to kill demons, what if we gave you that chance." Said a new voice as Kiba turned to see a wolf with deep blue almost black fur covering his entire body.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba

"I am Caden head pack leader of the canine grand pack." said Caden "And I would like to offer you a chance to kill demons."

"How about I start with you all, I can kill the head of the wolves and free my family of demon hood." said Kiba

"How would you like a chance to kill the lion who took the woman you love and calmed her for himself." said Caden

"What are you offering?" asked Kiba

"Sooner or later the feline kingdom will fall to us and when it does we will need a warrior who the felines fear to lead the charge." said Caden "You can be that warrior. You could kill King Gamba."

"I am listening." said Kiba as he calmed down as Caden grinned.

"Yes, you will become a demon wolf but it gives you the best chance to kill the one who took Hinata." said Vachan

"Turn me into a lion I will cut his throat open." said Kiba

"Then we can't be a pack." said Hana as Kiba glared at her.

"As much as that plan would work, we can't get a hold of the transformation agent with feline chakra in it to turn you into a feline, so you will just have to deal will killing them as a wolf." explained Caden

"So I give up my humanity and you let me kill Gamba and free Hinata from demon hood." said Kiba

"Yes, we will give you a team and your own command." said Caden "You fought us for months with only a handful of fighters and little supplies, imagine what you can do with a top special team and an army following you into battle."

"When…when can I kill them?" asked Kiba

"That is the thing, we signed a treating at the end of the last war and if we attack them before five million years after the end of human conflict."

"Five million years?" asked Kiba

"If we attack sooner than all the nations even those who wouldn't attack us like the horse and the bears would attack us. That is part of the treaty." said Caden "That is basically five years to human terms, you would only be 28 years old."

"The sooner you take over the humans the sooner I can kill Gamba?" asked Kiba

"Yes." answered Caden wondering where this was going.

"Do you want to know where most of the civilians are hiding in Fire country?" asked Kiba as Caden smiled.

Meanwhile the reporter was finishing up her interview; she had gotten a lot of information about Hinata's background including some stories of her younger days as a human. She also got information about Hinata's friends Sakura and Ino.

"Only a few more questions." said the reporter "Lady Hinata what have you found to be the most difficult thing about become the first lioness?"

"The hardest thing is learning is the history of the royal line." explained Hinata knowing that she was expected to know the entire history of the royal line all the way back to the first King and that included knowing all Queens, and since most of the Kings had multiple Queens who lost their place either because of the death of their son which caused the next oldest son who was likely from another lioness to become crowned Prince or the Queen being replaced by royal orders. One of the nightmares that took away sleep was the idea of Gamba replacing her years later. "Also learning the names and remembering all the faces of Gamba's sisters and half sisters and their clubs."

"How many does he have?" asked Sakura

"Four living biological sisters and fifty five half sisters still alive. That isn't counting the every member of his family which was lost in the war" said Hinata as she cursed the harem system "And most of them have mates and multiple clubs, some of the clubs have clubs. I think I got most of his sisters down but I tend to mix some of them up."

"Well that is understandable." said the reporter "Do you young females want to have clubs someday and if what do you want?"

"Well since I am getting mated I'll go first." said Ino "Personally I can't wait to be a mother and I think Sai can't wait to have a family, as for when and what gender the kit will be that is in the hands of the spirits but I personally want a daughter first."

"So another gossip Queen." laughed Sakura as the reporter turned to her.

"And how about you?" asked the reporter

"I don't really know." answered Sakura "Truth be told Naruto-kun and I have been busy with our lives but yes, I want to have kits sometime maybe even soon."

"So forehead boy or girl?" asked Ino

"Well I personally would want a son first." explained Sakura

"And you Lady Hinata?" asked the report "When can we expect to see the next in line for the throne."

"Well it's in my pride's tradition no to have clubs outside of mated." Explained Hinata

"So we will have a mating ceremony before a birth?" asked the reporter knowing that almost every past Queen had only become Queen because they were the first to pop out a son or the first son died or joined a holy order.

"Well no planned births." said Hinata with a grin.

"And when your first cub is born what do you want a boy who would mark your place as Queen or a Girl who would leave the door open for another member of the harem to become Queen?" asked the reporter

"I know Gamba wants a son and I want a daughter." asked Hinata as the reporter wrote down everything she said "The simple answer is whichever one comes first we will love."

"First, so that means you want to have multiple clubs?" asked the reporter as suddenly the door opened as the massager carrying the blood test returned. He handed it to Sakura who quickly looked over the report.

"Alright, I am ready to see the patient." said Sakura

"I am sorry but I have issues that need to be attended to." said Hinata "I hope we can pick this up later."

"Oh…thank you, Queen Hinata." said the reporter

"I am not Queen." said Hinata

"Not yet but hopefully soon." said the reporter as she left the room "Fay will you make sure Ino is somewhere safe."

"I will." Said Fay as Hinata and Sakura and a few guards walked away.

"So Hinata anything I should know?" asked Sakura

"Gamba's mother is a traditionalist who would love to see me dead." whispered Hinata "However she is the mother of the lion I love and he hates seeing her like that, so please help her."

"I will try my best." said Sakura

Sakura walked down the halls of the demon feline royal city, she was going in the central part of the city were the royal family's private quarters was located. No member from a demon race other then felines had entered this part of the city. As she neared the large red doors she pasted several guards. Coming down a separate hallway surrounded by his own guards and Vachan

"Open the doors." Ordered Gamba as they and Queen's bedchamber, traditionally this was where the current Queen slept and was the King would come to mate with her, if he didn't want to any of his harem members. Now Gamba's mother Oda lied in the bed surrounded by nurses and healers. Since she no longer ruled as Queen, her title had changed from Queen to Queen Mother, showing that her son was King and had the power of the throne but she was to be honored.

"_Nice place."_ thought Inner Sakura as she walked toward the bed.

"Hello Queen mother Oda, I am doctor Haruno and I hope to get you back to normal." said Sakura

"So what did you find out?" asked the lead healer believing that this young formal human demon fox couldn't know anything more than he did.

"Well first off your dinieses of a stroke is wrong." said Sakura as she looked up at the doctor. "You reached that opinion by simply looking at the effects on the body instead of the patient herself."

"She complained of numbness on her side and lost all control on her right side." said the healer "A classic sign of a stroke."

"All true however explain how she had the ability to speak for five hours after the stroke but lost it?" asked Sakura as the healer glared at her "If you had run a total blood test you would have seen that she has a protein marker in her blood which is a clear sign of the true cause of her condition."

"What is it?" asked Gamba

"I am sorry King Gamba your mother has a brain tumor which is putting pressure on her brain." said Sakura "The tumor is messing with the control center of her right side of her body and the speech center."

"You can do something can't you?" asked Hinata

"For the tumor we can remove most of it without causing harm but if it is the type of tumor I think it is, it will grow back and eventually it will grow too deep into her brain and kill her." said Sakura "However when this happened to a human he lasted four years before it claimed him."

"So she may have four million years of life?" asked Gamba

"Maybe, depends on how fast the tumor grows back and how wide spread it already is." explained Sakura

"How could we miss that?" asked Vachan

"Simple your healers treated her with the traditional ways with herbs instead of modern medicine." explained Sakura "If she had been brought to a hospital right away she would likely already recovered, I thought you have a hospital inside the royal city."

"We do but they don't look after the royal family, normally it is just a traditions healer." said Gamba as he crossed his arms

"I understand the need to keep traditions but what is wrong with adding modern medicine to that?" asked Sakura "It saves lives."

"Can you do the surgery?" asked Hinata

"Any skilled doctor can do it but we need to go to a hospital and it will take a few hours to cut the tumor out." explained Sakura

"Prepare to move her." ordered Gamba as he looked at Sakura "I want you to lead the operation."

Hours later Gamba and Hinata along with many of the leadership of the government were in the hospital on the palace ground.

"Any word?" asked Vachan as he hoped the return of the Queen mother would help counteract Hinata's public applied.

"Yes." said a voice as Sakura walked out of the operating room. Instantly all the government members and royal family stood up.

"What happened in there Sakura?" asked Hinata

"It went great, the tumor was where I thought it was and we removed it. She is stable and resting." said Sakura "It will take a while and because of the delay she may not regain everything but she should be better then she was before."

Before anyone could speak some of the nurses pushed a bed carrying Queen Mother Oda out of the surgery room to the amazement of most she was still awake.

"Why is she awake?" asked Vachan

"It was needed so that we could tell which was her brain and what was the tumor." stated Sakura "The medical justu to tell them apart only works if the brain is not sedated."

"Mother." said Gamba as Queen Mother Oda turned her head and looked at her son

"Thank you." whispered Oda as she lifted her right hand.

"I know your used to giving orders but you must rest." ordered Sakura the drugs kicked in allowing Oda to rest.

"Thank you." said Gamba as he turned to Sakura.

"No problem but she isn't out of the woods yet and she will need to have monthly checkups to make sure it isn't coming back." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some people may be upset about what Kiba is doing but my Kiba wants to kill Gamba for taking Hinata away from him. Now until next time I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	73. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 Betrayers**

"It's been almost two days since we lost contact with Kiba's forces." stated the radio operator for the resistance command center tried to raise the radio operator again. "We have to assume that they are gone.'

'That is why I already told the other commanders to change their codes.' explained Kakashi "Besides according to Shizune the fastest they can change someone is three days.'

"So if we get a message today they may still be human." said the radio operator

"Correct." said Kakashi as suddenly the radio came alive.

"Come in command this is Kiba.' said Kiba over the radio

"This is command please say the code phase." ordered Kakashi

"The rain is best in the winter." stated Kiba as he spoke the code phase.

"What is the situation?" asked Kakashi

"Lost all of my command including Hidan and my radio operators." stated Kiba as Kakashi lowered his head "I need to rejoin with the main command."

"I should let you stay out there and fend for yourself." Said Kakashi into the radio 'But as long as you follow orders I will let you rejoin under Neji's leadership."

"Very well." growled Kiba

"Alright head to the remains of the trading outpost at the Zio Lang river." stated Kakashi "I will send someone to meet you."

"Alright I will change to radio channel 6." stated Kiba

"Understood." said Kakashi as the radio went dead.

"So the Zio Lang river?" asked a Caden as he took the radio away from Kiba as they stood in the wolf camp located inside the Leaf village. Kiba was surrounded by wolves even though he was still human and hadn't even started to turn "I thought you said they were in the Nara woods. That is in the south and the Nara woods is in the north."

"It's a code." Explained Kiba as he pulled out a map "The Zio Lang river is the second river to the south of my old position, which means I am to meet them at the second lake to the north of my position which is the grand lake."

"So river means lake and saying to meet you at the second river down from your position means you have to go to the second position to the north.' said Hana to her brother "Nice."

"I would bet that they will send Lee or Neji to meet me." said Kiba "Hopefully it is Lee."

"Why?" asked Cadan

"He is the runner for the resistance command he knows where all of the camps are turn him and you have them." Explained Kiba "I know the main body is in the Nara woods but the Nara woods and its side woods cover almost a eighth of fire country. So it's too big to surround and search effectually."

"What about the other commands?" asked Caden

"I now that Kankura and the remains of the sand command have decided to do hit and runs attack like I did but as for their base of operations I can't be sure but I think they moved to either the area in the land of rivers or back into wind country itself." explained Kiba "Guy is in Lightening country gaining support and there are dozens of other command spread out all over the area you control most are just hiding from you."

"Alright, then." said Caden "When do you need to be there?"

"They will expect me to move carefully and to avoid the main roads since you would be patrolling those, so early tomorrow morning." explained Kiba "It will take us less than a four if we go by the main road."

"Well we will have to hid you from the other demons." said Caden "Maybe in an empty prisoner cart, we use them all the time to move captured humans and if someone looks in all they will see is a human."

"Works." said Kiba "But remember when the time comes I get to kill Gamba."

"Yes, you will." said Cadan

In the demon feline hospital Queen mother Oda opened her eyes after almost twenty hours of sleep.

"How are you feeling?" asked a voice as Oda turned her gaze toward the corner to see the dark blue lioness who had taken her son's heart.

"Hinata." said Oda with less hate then she had ever said her name.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hinata again

"Considering I can talk for the first time in months good." said Oda

"Gamba wanted to be here but he was called to a council meeting." explained Hinata "He should be back in an hour or so. I know you will be upset with him for having a none feline heal you but she is the best in the world and he loves for you."

"Just like he loves you." said Oda as Hinata looked at her. "You seam stunned?"

"Well considering the last time we talked you tried to kill me. It is a little surprising that you are admitting that." said Hinata

"I spent around four months unable to talk; I could hear and see everything but not speak or move." explained Oda "It gave me time to think."

"Think about what?" asked Hinata

"Listen the truth is when we first meet I didn't like you, in fact I may go as far as to say what you are doing to the traditions is a crime and I hated you for it. Also that since you were a former human you are second class and shouldn't be the equal of a pure demon." stated Oda as Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "However listening to some of the healers talk about what you do and how they feel about it that maybe some of the traditions needed to be removed. Maybe a future Queen needs to go out among the subjects ever once in a while. It helps the subjects…."

"Relate to the ruler and helps find out what the people actually need." Finished Hinata as Oda nodded her head.

"What I am getting at is while I don't like you and I think you are going too far too fast you are making the Kingdom better." Said Oda

"Thank you." said Hinata "And what do you think of me personally?"

"I still don't like you." said Oda "However I no longer think your second rate because you're a former human that fox…"

"Sakura." finished Hinata seeing that Oda couldn't remember the name

"Yes, she was formerly human and saved me from a life hell." said Oda

"But still you don't like me." said Hinata

"I believe one of the lies you told the media once was that I didn't like you because I felt my son could do better and I was just protecting him." said Oda

"Ya, I said that because saying you wanted me dead wouldn't have gone over well." said Hinata

"Well now it is true." said Oda

"I guess that works." said Hinata

"Just remember you since my son has apparently chosen you to be his mate and future Queen of the kingdom you have duties that tradition demands of you and which you can't change." stated Oda

"Have cubs and a new generation of the royal family." answered Hinata

"The sooner the better." added Oda

"You know Vachan will feel betrayed by those words." said Hinata

"Vachan, myself and others are members of the old guard we are set in our way and don't want them to change." Explained Oda as Hinata nodded her head in understanding "In time the roles will reverse and Gamba and you will be arguing about traditions to the next generation."

In a dark room the former Akatsuki member Hidan sat behind thick solid steel bars. The walled off area of the cell was only twelve by twelve with bars all the way around. The only privacy he had came in the form of a small bathroom; the rest of the area was totally open so that anyone who was standing in the darkened room could see him. The bars was covered with chakra seals to make sure that he couldn't use any justu's to get out.

"So this is what a demon prison looks like." Said Hidan as he looked at his badly burned hand, part of his immortally was his slower healing rate. It would take him months to heal this wounds.

"Yes it is." said a voice Hidan knew well as Itachi appeared out of the darkness. "I thought you had killed yourself."

"Well thankfully one of your demons cut off my head before I died." Explained Hidan

"I see." said Itachi "Now we are at an impasse because we can't kill you, it would decades to starve you to death and thanks to the way you became immortal we can't turn you into a demon."

"Well why don't you let me go since you can't do anything to me." said Hidan with a small laugh.

"There is only three ways out of this." Said Itachi "One is that you spend the rest of your immortal life locked up in the cell, the second option is that stave yourself to death and end it once and for all."

"That was two." said Hidan "Is the third when you let me out."

"In a way." said Itachi as he pulled a kunai out and slipped it between the bars "The bars stop you from using justus to physically escape but you can still free yourself."

"You want me to kill myself?" asked Hidan "That is a great sin in my religion."

"Your days of killing is over this is the only option you have left." Explained Itachi "I shouldn't even be giving you that but having you spend forever in a cell or staving you over decades is too crule for me."

Meanwhile deep in the Nara woods in one of the dozens of small tree house communities were the refugees from the Leaf was hiding Tenten was throwing.

"You have to tell him." said a voice as Tenten looked to see Hanabi Hyuga

"Tell him what?" asked Tenten as she stood up and looked at the 17 year old ninja and only none turned member of the main Hyuga house.

"I may not be a doctor but I can tell when someone is pregnant." said Hanabi as her Byakugan looked inside of Tenten. "I know Neji has been busy and may not have noticed but that can't last forever."

"I will tell him when he gets back, he and Lee are heading out to meet up with Kiba." said Tenten as Hanabi shock her head

"No you tell him today, I'll go with Lee to meet Kiba." said Hanabi "You tell him today that he is going to be a father."

"We wanted to wait until after the whole demon thing was settled to have kids." explained Tenten

"Well birth control justus aren't 100% effective everyone knows that." said Hanabi "Besides I have a feeling that having children around here would make it feel more like home."

"I am not sure." Said Tenten

"Doesn't matter now the two of you have a child coming." said Hanabi "I will tell Neji he needs to take a break and I am going to go meet Kiba and you have to tell him."

"Thanks." said Tenten with a smile before she thought about how she was going to tell the man she loves who already wasn't getting much sleep because of stress that he was going to be a father.

Hours later Sakura was lying in bed reading one of her books as Naruto was sitting at a desk looking over some of the mission reports for his team.

"Naruto-kun can I ask you something?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Naruto "Is it?"

"When do you want to officially get mated and have kits?" asked Sakura as Naruto blinked.

"I thought you wanted to wait." said Naruto "I remember you telling Ino, you were going to date for a few years then have a wedding and two years after that have kids."

"When did I say that?" asked Sakura

"When you were nine." said Naruto "When I sat behind you an Ino in school and you talked about your plans to becoming Mrs. Uchiha."

"I can't believe you remember everything from back then." said Sakura

"I don't I remember what you said but not everything." answered Naruto

"Ah that is so cute." thought Inner Sakura

"So I assumed you wanted to wait." said Naruto as he stood up and moved toward the bed.

"Don't assume anything Naruto-kun, I wasn't planning to sleep with someone before I even went on an official date with someone." purred Sakura as she closed her book and moved closer to Naruto.

"Well I will not ask you right now." said Naruto as Sakura shivered a bit as she felt Naruto's breath on her lips and his tail brushing against her side. "I want it to be a surprise."

"You know I don't really like surprises." said Sakura as she placed her hand on his side right below his rib cage.

"But surprises are always fun." said Naruto as the two of them moved backwards toward the bed, Naruto planted a kiss on Sakura's lips before moving down her neck. Sakura let out a moan as she felt Naruto's hand brush over her chest.

While night had fallen over the demon fox village in the south and west the sun was still up but it was setting fast. Inside the inner palace Hinata was sitting out on of highest balcony watching the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful." said Hinata as Gamba walked up to her as he ran his hand over her shoulders as she stood up and moved to the edge of the balcony.

"Yes it is." said Gamba as moved to stand beside Hinata "Sorry that I haven't been around as much as I should have been."

"It's ok, you have been leading a kingdom after all." said Hinata

"Ya, but at least I have all the major council seats filled and my life will become more open." said Gamba as Hinata smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"How is your mom doing?" asked Hinata

"Better." answered Gamba as he took a deep breath as the two of them watched the sun set over the kingdom for a little bit, Gamba was taken aback by Hinata. The sun bounced off her deep blue fur as it moved ever so slightly in the soft wind.

"I love when it's just the two of us." Said Hinata with a smile.

"So do I, makes me think we are normal felines." Said Gamba

"I don't think normal citizens have a view like this every night." laughed Hinata as she lost herself in a the view, darkness was fast approaching as the city lights came one. Hinata didn't even notice it until it came to a rest on her chest. She looked down to see a necklace made of countless rows of pure white diamonds. The patterns row after row of arcs in a Celtic design which formed both side pieces. The side pieces narrowed to a single line of diamonds which connected the two larger wings, in the center of the single line was a large blood red ruby with diamonds all the way around it. Hinata just looked at the necklace which had to be worth more than all the money the entire Hyuga clan made in twenty years.

"It's the necklace of the Queen." explained Gamba in Hinata's ear, as her heart rate picked up as she touched the necklace. Like the crown of the King the necklace of the Queen was only worn during special state events and only by the Queen. The necklace was made for the first Queen of the Kingdom and it was given to all the following Queens "So Hinata Hyuuga will you become my Queen and help me rule my kingdom

"Yes." cried Hinata as she turned around and kissed him with so much force.

The small camping light was out when Neji moved into the small tree house which he knows called home. The entire tree house was only wide enough for him and Tenten to lie flat on their backs side to side and tall enough for them to sit up in. He could see the outline of Tenten resting on her side of the house he moved slowly so that he didn't wake up the sleeping Tenten. He moved to his side of the room an rested his head on the pillow.

"I miss a real pillow." said Tenten's voice as the dried grass pillow moved a bit as she rolled over

"I thought you were asleep." said Neji

"No…my mind is too full at the moment." said Tenten as she sat up a bit an looked at Neji "I know how you like things to get to the point so I am just going to come out and say it. Neji-kun, we are going to be parents."

"What?" asked a stunned Neji "What did you say?"

"We are going to be parents." repeated Tenten "I am pregnant. Sorry I know we wanted to wait."

"Don't say sorry." Said Neji as he sat up and looked into Tenten's eyes while he placed his hand on Tenten's stomach "It may be sooner then we wanted but still it's our child, I don't care if he or she comes in nine months or nine years."

"I just didn't want to add this stress to you." said Tenten

"I think we added this stress to ourselves." answered Neji "It takes more than a single person to have a kid."

After a long night of trying to keep up with Lee, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi was finally approaching the small trading outpost on a large lake.

"Hanabi do you see anything?" asked Lee as the two of them rested on a small hill outside the outpost.

"I see Kiba in the nearest building." said Hanabi as she looked around "I see a demon wolf patrol on the other side of the lake but they are walking away from us."

"Alright let's move in." said Lee as the two of them moved into the remains of the trading outpost. Unlike the Leaf this outpost of just under a hundred people had been surrounded when the demons showed up so there was no battle damaged no rubble in the streets. The two ninjas moved toward the house with their weapons at the ready. They flew open the doors as they stormed the room however as they moved the though the dust covered room more they moved the more dust was picked up and thrown into the air. The dust filled the air as both Lee and Hanabi started coughing.

"Where is Kiba?" asked Lee in-between coughs

"I don't know." said Hanabi as her legs became weak and she fell down on her knees. Lee wasn't in any better shape as he placed his hand on the wall as he began to fall to the ground unaware that the dust they had kicked up was really a knock out drug and their footsteps had kicked it up.

"We have them." stated a turned Hyuga pack wolf as he watched the two people fall down.

"We can't follow them back now." Said Kiba

"We don't have to now, we had Karin here she sensed them entering her chakra sensing range." explained Caden "Now we know that they are in the northern area of the Nara woods, we have them now."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	74. Chapter 72

**Important Note at bottom**

**Chapter 72 Two Steps Forward one Step Back Part 1**

Hinata woke up to the sound of a knock their door; she opened her eyes to see that it wasn't even five in the morning. Hinata waited for a moment hoping that the knocking was just a dream and she didn't have to move out of Gamba's arms however it didn't stop.

"I guess something has happened." said Gamba as he rolled out bed and moved toward the door. When he opened the door he saw a young aid standing there.

"King Gamba sorry to wake you but we felt you needed to know as soon as we found out." stated the aid

"What is it?" asked Gamba

"Sir, we have confirmed reports that Hanabi Hyuuga has been found and is being taken to be processed." Said the aid as Hinata moved to the door.

"You got my sister?" asked Hinata

"Yes, Lady Hinata the section crew has orders to make her a lioness no matter the cost." answered the aid "They also found Rock Lee."

"How did they get them?" asked Hinata "Lee isn't the person who would give up and Hanabi is a top ranked ninja."

"The wolves got them though some trap." stated the aid "We don't know how yet but they have called for a joint meeting of the races for one today."

"Take me to my sister." ordered Hinata

"The selection doesn't start until eight Lady Hinata it can wait." said the aid

"It is also her sister." stated Gamba

"Send a message to Hinata's father." said Gamba

"My dad is out in the country side looking at land for the pride he will not be back till tomorrow." answered Hinata before turning the aid "Give me fifteen minutes and then we will be heading out."

"Yes, Lady Hinata." stated the aid as the door closed.

"Sorry Gamba I have to go." said Hinata as she kissed Gamba's lips.

"It's your sister." explained Gamba as Hinata went to take a quick bath before heading out. "Make sure you were the Queen's necklace."

"I thought that was only for special occasions?" asked Hinata "Like how you don't were your crown all the time."

"Yes, but if they see that necklace they will know your words carry the power of the royal family behind them. It will help" explained Gamba as Hinata smiled

"Remind me to award you for your quick thinking." said Hinata with a perverted grin

"If you find out anything about how they got your sister and Lee it would be useful for this meeting." Said Gamba

"I may not be back in time." said Hinata

"Then come to the meeting itself." added Gamba "I'll send a notice saying that you are join us."

"Is that allowed?" asked Hinata

"Yes, it's how I learned." said Gamba "My father brought me there when I was seven."

It took less than half an hour for Hinata to travel from the royal place to the fortress and using the transport seal to the transformation center in the former demon turtle country. As she walked down the hallway heading toward her sister's room a doctor ran up to her.

"Lady Hinata." said the doctor

"How is my sister?" asked Hinata

"She is still knocked out." stated the doctor

"Why?" asked Hinata

"The wolves used some sort of airborne knock out dust to subdue the humans." stated the doctor

"I heard stories about the knocked out dust used during the wars of the past." stated Hinata "But they were highly ineffective since it took so much to knock a person out."

"Well they used it." added the doctor as they stopped in front of Hanabi cell. Hinata stopped and looked at her sister lying there on a flat concrete bed with reinforced chakra adsorbing glass on the front.

"Open it." ordered Hinata

"Lady Hinata, the standard protocol is to not open it unless it is needed." said the doctor until he noticed the necklace of the Queen around Hinata's neck.

"She is my sister I am going to be by her side." stated Hinata

"Very well." stated the doctor as the lock on the door opened as Hinata stepped inside a guard wanted to follow but was waved off Hinata.

"She is my sister I can handle her." explained Hinata

"I'll bring you a chair." said the guard as Hinata nodded her head before using a hedge justu to transform back into her human form for the first time in a long time. She was dressed in her normal cloths when she was a leaf ninja the only difference was she no longer had the leaf headband around her neck instead was the necklace of the Queen of the Demon Felines. When the guard brought in the chair he looked at his future Queen.

"Lady Hinata why are you in human form?" asked the guard

"Hanabi has never seen me as a demon." explained Hinata "I don't want to scare her."

"I understand." said the guard as he left the room, Hinata sat down and waited for over an hour, before Hanabi started moving a bit.

"Hanabi?" asked Hinata

"Hinata?" asked Hanabi as she slowly lifted up her head only to see her sister by her side. "Please tell me I am dead and I am not about to become a demon."

"Sorry I can't tell you that sis." said Hinata "However becoming a demon isn't so bad when your older sister is the future Queen of the demon feline kingdom."

"So you are Queen now?" asked Hanabi

"I got engaged last night but I have been what we call the first lioness since Gamba became King apparent." said Hinata with a smile as she touched the necklace

"So I am going to be a lioness?" asked Hanabi

"As long as I have a say and I am their future Queen." explained Hinata "I believe that makes you a princess by marriage."

"Do you see me smiling about this Hinata?" asked Hanabi

"I don't expect you too." said Hinata "It took me a while to get used to it but I do need to know something Hanabi."

"I am not telling you were the others are." said Hanabi as Hinata shook her head

"I wasn't going to ask you that." said Hinata "What I want to know is how you and Lee were captured?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Hanabi

"Trust me it matters." said Hinata as Hanabi took a breath.

"Fine, I guess it will not tell you anything you don't already know about the resistances." stated Hanabi "We got word from Kakashi that Kiba had lost his command and needed to rejoin the command."

"Kiba is dead he died in a battle against a search team, four days ago." Explained Hinata

"How long was I knocked out?" asked Hanabi

"Less than a day." said Hinata

"Then Kiba can't be dead he sent the message to command including his personal command phase and I saw him sitting in the building when we moved into the trading post, blue chakra and everything."

"Radio contact?" asked Hinata

"No…we stay off the radio unless we are using code, we got word that demons are listening to them." explained Hanabi "I saw Kiba inside the house blue chakra and everything so it wasn't a demon using a hedge."

"Just a second." said Hinata as she stood up and moved toward the door the guard didn't even wait for orders as he opened the door.

"Tell the doctor I want to see whatever file they have on Kiba Inuzuka death." ordered Hinata

"Yes, Lady Hinata." stated the guard as Hinata turned back to her sister

"What are you thinking?" asked Hanabi

"That Kiba may not be dead." added Hinata

"But he hates demons why would he help them?" asked Hanabi "Could they couldn't have turned him so fast."

Hinata took a breath as her mind was racing though the options until she came to the single answer she could come up with.

"No…" said Hinata "If Kiba is alive then they offered him the one thing he wants, Me"

"You." said Hanabi

"Me…dead." explained Hinata as she rubbed her temple "He hates that I choice Gamba over him and he wants to free from demonhood."

"So that son of a bitch betrayed us so that he could kill you." stated Hanabi

"If he is alive it is the only way I can think of in which he would betray you." Explained Hinata

"So what do you look like now?" asked Hanabi as Hinata took a breath as she released the hedge as her pink skin turned into dark blue fur as her cloths disappeared. Hanabi eyes widened as she looked at the lioness her sister had become.

"So what do you want to talk about now?" asked Hinata with a smile "So how would you like to be the maid of honor at the wedding."

Meanwhile in another cell Rock Lee keep up a constant attack on the reinforced glass wall he had been trying to bust though but the glass had seals on it so whatever force you hit it with was used to reinforce its strength. Blood was already coming off his knuckles and streams of sweat ran down his face soaking his shirt. Suddenly a figure stepped into his view she had deep blonde fur and blue eyes.

"That will not work Lee." said Ino

"So you are here to get access to my mind." Stated Lee as the guards opened the door and Ino walked into the room "However my youthfulness will overpower your attempts to enter my mind."

"Lee calm down." ordered Ino as Lee got into a stance

"Never!" yelled Lee as he charged toward as Ino ran though hand signs, a second before his fist impacted her she active her mind probing justu and both of them fell to the ground.

The two old friends now found themselves standing inside Lee's mind; Lee was in a combat stance ready to physically defend his mind from attack however Ino was just standing across from him.

"You can stop it Lee." said Ino "I am not going try to enter your mind."

"You are a demon I can't trust you." stated Lee

"And you have known me for years." stated Ino "Do you really think I or any of your friends would betray you."

"Naruto and Sakura did so when they abounded the Leaf." stated Lee

"I know it may seem that way but Naruto had to choice between his parents and siblings something he never had before and the village." said Ino "And the villagers didn't help by trying to kill them. Would you stick around some were they tried to kill you and your family? I know I wouldn't stay around if someone tried to kill my family."

Lee lowered his head as he nodded his head in a slight agreement to her statement.

"I mean Naruto did so much for the Leaf and he gets turned and treat him like crap." stated Ino "Besides he is the one who is trying to save humanity now."

"How so?" asked Lee

"We plan to cut the human world off from the demon one by destroying the transportation seals." explained Ino "And you can help us save humanity."

"How?" asked Lee

"If I remember correctly they plan to have you join the horse herds." Said Ino "Once you finish turning I'll give you a seal to place on the transport seal and then just wait for us to stop them."

"Very well I will help." said Lee

Meanwhile in the Nara wood Neji was up early like always going over every detail he could to make sure the population of just under a thousand people under his command was well supplied.

"Well winter is almost over but we are running low on medical supplies." stated a former nurse at the hospital

"Make that a top need we don't want to lose people because of some infection." said Neji as the nurse nodded her head and prepared to walk away. "And I have something on a personal level."

"Is something wrong?" asked the nurse "Because we can't have our leader sick."

"No…it isn't that." said Neji "Tenten is pregnant."

The nurse smiled before shaking her head a bit

"And you are worried about her and the baby." said the nurse as Neji nodded his head.

"I mean this place…running from the demons isn't the best place for a pregnant woman or a newborn when he or she comes." explained Neji

"Well I can't do anything about the demons but maybe I can help the child get a good head start." Said the nurse

"What do you need?" asked Neji

"Well prenatal medication wasn't high on the list of things we took out of the Leaf and it isn't high on the supply list." explained the nurse "But we have twenty five women pregnant now that I know of and that raises the needed."

"Were would we get it?" asked Neji

"There is a medical warehouse in a town which we have raided multiple times for supplies." explained the nurse "The problem is that the demons like to use that town as a base of operation and last time we were seen so they know we use that so they will be ready for us. We hadn't planned on going back."

"is there any other places we can get them?" asked Neji

"The nearest would be the storage area in the Leaf itself." explained the nurse "There are also tons of extra supplies in that warehouse."

"Why didn't we grab them sooner?" asked Neji

"It would take so much time to gather them all up with the demon patrols in the area it would take a lot of people to do it." explained the nurse

"I'll send Hanabi and some others to map the area and we will plan an operation to take those supplies." explained Neji

"When are they due back?" asked the nurse

"If everything goes well they should be back by noon today." Said Neji who was unaware that at that very moment a large demon force made out of mostly wolves were moving in to form a ring of forces which was moving in to surround them on all sides.

Back in the demon transformation hospital the arrive of two guards at the door to Hanabi's cell told them it was time.

"I think it's time Hanabi." said Hinata as the cell door opened as both of them stood up.

"It is time Lady Hinata." said one of the guards as they started walking down the long hallways.

"So what is going to happen to me?" asked Hanabi as they kept walking.

"Well your fate has already been decided." stated a guard as the tiger looked at Hinata "The section council has meet and following King Gamba's and your sister's order you are becoming a lioness."

"Good." said Hinata with a smile as she looked at her sister "I am sorry about this Hanabi but I was worried that another nation such as the snakes would try to turn you into one of them."

"I guess it's the best of the worst options." stated Hanabi as Hinata placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Your get used to it" said Hinata before turning to the guards "When they are done with the injection I want her taken to the palace and set her up in her own room."

"Yes, Lady Hinata." said the guard as the doctor came up to her.

"Lady Hinata I have the file you wanted." said the doctor as he handed the file over to Hinata who instantly opened it and began reading. "Lady Hinata if I may its pretty straight forward a badly burned body which DNA matched the one on file for Kiba Inuzuka. Also you're not a doctor so you can't really learn anything from that."

"You can learn a lot." said Hinata

A few hours later after making sure her sister was safe in the palace Hinata was once again on the move this time her destination was the joint meeting tower located inside the remains of the capital city of the race who had started the great demon war the lizards. When she appeared in front of the giant tower which rose up into the sky.

"Lady Hinata welcome to the great meeting tower." stated a guard as Hinata looked around at the rubble of a once great city which surrounded her.

"Where is Gamba." ordered Hinata

"He is in the meeting." Explained the guard as Hinata pushed past him and heading into the tower.

High above her the grand meeting of the demon races was under way, normally the meeting was held with only one member of each race representative that race however Gamba had sent a request that two members be allowed so that Hinata could join him. These guest members were supposed to remain quite unless spoken to; they were also supposed to stand behind the older member of the delegation. Hinata stood waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor of the tower where the meeting room. When she finally reached the floor she walked straight toward the large door which lead into the meeting room. Hinata stopped in front of the door for a moment to gather her mind before entering the room.

"So Caden how…" started the snake Supreme Chancellor Val only to stop when he saw Hinata walk into the room before taking her place behind Gamba. "So nice for you to join us even if it is late."

"I came as soon as I could." stated Hinata as she looked around the room her eyes widened a bit as she noticed Naruto standing beside an elderly fox, he was glaring across the table to the snake behind Val.

"_Great I have to deal with Sasuke." _ thought Hinata as she kept scanning the room, her eyes widened even more as she noticed a deep black ant demon standing behind the ant Queen. For some reason she knew who he was even though he had changed so much _"Shino."_

"So as I was saying Caden how did you capture these two humans?" asked Val "Because getting one of the few remaining human Hyuuga and the massager of the human rebels is a huge win."

"We set a trap." stated Caden

"I think we would all like to know how you set that trap?" asked Gamba

"Simple we found a strip of paper on Kiba's body which contained a code phase. We then set up a met stating we had lost the command and caught them." Explained Caden "To top it off when we set up the trap we had our sensory type wolf Karin nearby we know that a group of humans is in the northern section of the Nara woods and we have already surrounded them."

"Great news." said Vachan with a smile

"Too bad it's a lie." said Hinata as everyone looked at her.

"You need to learn your place, here you are not Queen you are a guest." stated Val

"I may be a guest but I know you are lying though your wolf teeth." said Hinata "You didn't take a message off Kiba's body because Kiba isn't dead."

"What are you talking about Hinata?" asked Gamba

"According to the wolves own medical report the body which they matched the DNA to Kiba was five nine however Kiba was six feet tall." explained Hinata as Caden leaned back in his chair "Also the body you had didn't have a broken leg. Kiba broke his leg when he was seven and this guy never had a broken leg."

"How could you know that?" asked Caden

"Whenever a bone is broken when it heals it leaves a mark." explained Naruto as they looked at him "What, I do listen sometimes when Sakura talks about medical stuff."

"Caden what does the wolves have to say about these charges?" asked the horse leader Achak

"Well I guess you are smarter than I thought you were." stated Caden with a grin

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and some of the interactions between Hinata and her sister. Now for the important news, well the news is this. Next week I am spending most of the my free time next week helping a family member move so I will likely not be updating on next Friday. Sorry but there isn't anything I can really do about it. I hope you can forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	75. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 Two Steps forward One step back Part 2**

"Well I guess you are smarter than I thought you were." stated Caden with a grin as he looked at Hinata, as Gamba tenses up he was in the mood to fight the wolf who dared to insult his mate "The best doctors from every race missed it but yet you discovered it."

"So it is true, Kiba is alive." said Hinata

"Yes, he is helping us." stated Caden "Without him we wouldn't be moments away from taking out a thorn in our side."

"Kiba Inuzuka is a war criminal he and his group skinned hundreds of our kind." growled Vachan "He should be killed at once."

"And we are getting possibly thousands of humans in return it is a fair deal." stated Caden "And we are not handing him over, in fact he is currently turning into a demon wolf and we have offered him a position within our military."

"We all decided that he needs to die, that was the ruling of this council." stated the fox elder Malik

"Situation changes like I said he handing over the human fighters and we took the deal." stated Caden as all the cats glared at their old enemy the wolves.

"While I believe this should have been discussed between all the nations it is the right move." stated Val as he turned toward Sasuke who simply nodded his head.

"We had to move fast." explained Caden "At this moment our army is moving in to take the main human base in Fire country. Now I believe we should either take a break or wait for reports from the strike or we can discuss the upcoming grand tournament."

"I believe we should take a short break and discuss these developments." stated the current leader of the council meeting the representatives of the grand horse herd Achak. No one said anything as the most of the demons left to their own waiting rooms outside. Hinata followed Gamba and the other felines into the large waiting area where she had just come from before entering the meeting room.

"What was that Hinata?" asked Vachan "You needed to inform the King before running your mouth like that."

"No she did what was need." stated the representative of the panthers Padak

"Yes, she did." said Gamba with a loving smile before turning to the other members of his government. "Vachan I need a council meeting with all the councilors and the key members of both government body."

"This cannot stand my King. They insult the kingdom" said Vachan as Gamba nodded his head. "We need to send our armies marching into their land."

"That isn't a wise move." said Hinata as Vachan glared at her "The wolves want us to do that."

"Why?" asked Vachan

"The treaty we signed after the end of the last war." stated Hinata "Remember it says if one nation attacks another before the end of the human conflict then all of the other nations will attack the attacker."

"Lady Hinata is right." said Padak as Vachan growled a bit more to himself for forgetting that then Hinata "It is likely way they haven't attacked us out right."

"Thank you Hinata." said Gamba with a smile

"Now we just have to decide how we are going to deal with this." said Hinata

"Lady Hinata is there anything you didn't tell them?" asked Padak as Hinata nodded her head.

"I don't have any proof of this but I think they offered Kiba something else in that deal." said Hinata as she took a deep breath "I believe he was promised that the he would be the one who would kill Gamba and me."

"Why?" asked Padak

"Because while I saw him as a friend and a brother he saw me as his soul mate. He wants revenge against Gamba for what he sees as stealing me and I think he wants to kill me to save me from demon hood." explained Hinata

"So what is our next move my King?" asked Padak as Gamba started thinking about his next move.

"Put the military on high alert and have the Generals refresh all the plans we have to defend and strike back against assaults from the wolves." ordered Vachan "Also tell them to plan for sceneries when the wolves are joined by the snakes and also when they are with the snakes and the foxes with the wolves."

"Yes, King Gamba." Said Vachan

"In the mean time looks like we need to get into contact with the foxes, see if we can get them on our side when this war comes." Stated Gamba knowing that the terms of the treaty meant that even after the fall of humanity it wouldn't come till five million years later which would seem like forever to a human was basically five years to a demon.

In the human world over one half of the entire demon wolf army which was the second largest army in the demon world and surrounded an area where they knew that the main human.

"What is in front of us?" asked the wolf commander as they gathered around small portable table.

"This is called Dranka Swamp." explained a former human from the leaf as he toward the far north east part of the Nara woods. "Because of the swamp water and tediously to flood every rainy season meant that no one really went there. There is also only four causeways which rise up only a few feet above the flood plan. There are dozens of small paths that lead into the thick undergrowth."

"A perfect place to hid there is only four ways in for any large groups to move in with and thick underbrush to hid in." stated the commander as he looked out of the command center to see a deer moving away from them. "And there appears to be a supply of natural food."

"Yes sir." said the former leaf ninja "Sir if I may if I were them I would hid here due north of the main crossroad. The ground is a little higher there so they don't have to worry about flooding as much."

"Yes, that or this position to the south east." stated the Commander "Well it doesn't matter because we will have them by nightfall. All unites forward we will trap them with pure numbers."

"Sir if I may, they may be hiding underground we should leave some unites to keep a perimeter around the area in case they try to make a run for it." stated the former Leaf ninja

"Very well, leave 3, 5 and 11 company behind to keep the perimeter intact." stated Commander "I will go down in history as the one who ended the humans."

"Yes, you will commander." stated the Leaf ninja as the order was sent out and most of demon wolf army moved into the Dranka Swamp.

Elsewhere in the command center of the resistance Kakashi was waiting in a small office for the latest reports from his unites in the field. The office was nothing more than a flatten piece of wood sitting on top of two old saw horses. A small cot was in the corner for Kakashi to get some sleep and a sheet over the entrees for some privacy. A sudden knock on the cave wall outside caused Kakashi to look up to see Shizune standing there.

"Guy confirmed what we feared." said Shizune as Kakashi lowered his head "A betrayed us."

"How does Guy know?" asked Kakashi

"Eye witness saw his ninjas rounding up small groups of humans and he has evidence that they handed them over to them." explained Shizune

"Anything from Neji about the Kiba issue?" asked Kakashi

"The only word is that Lee and Hanabi haven't come back." said Shizune

"Alright then send the order for them to start the operation." explained Kakashi

"I already have." said Shizune as Kakashi nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the demon world Naruto was out of his element as he stood in the large demon fox waiting area with main representatives of the foxes and father of the demon who had spent so many years inside him.

"You are wondering what is going on?" asked Malik as he looked at the young demon fox who was only two tails behind him in strength.

"I understand that the wolves want to go to war with the felines." explained Naruto as Malik nodded his head.

"Those two nations have fought so many wars that historians have lost count." Explained Malik "The felines actually helped us win our freedom from the canins just so that they could stick it to the wolves."

"So what would happen if there is a war?" asked Naruto

"Well the horses and bears will sit on the side lines." Explained Malik "They aren't like the apes."

"No one really talks about the demon apes what were they like before they were killed in the last war?" asked Naruto

"They were the most advanced race, they had technology that we are still rediscovering." Explained Malik "However they were the ones who made the biological weapon that made most of us infertal."

"Which lead to the turning of humans." stated Naruto

"Yes." said Malik "Now the ants are different they are opportunists and have no problem changing sides in the middle of a war however most time "

"The snakes and us are allies." said Naruto with distained in his voice at the fact that they were allied with the snakes.

"Yes but that is a mutual defense alliance, if they attack the feline kingdom with the wolves we don't have to join them." explained Malik "You want to ask it so just ask it."

"Will we join the war on the side of the felines?" asked Naruto

"I can't say if we will or if we will not but the feline kingdom falling and having the dominate power in the world be our former oppressors isn't something we will stand." explained Malik

Meanwhile in the grand meeting hall of Kumogakure Mighty Guy walked in to the meeting of the village leaders including the Lightning Daimyo himself. Guy looked up to see eight faces of the leader's six councilors, the Raikage A and the Lightning Daimyo. The gallery was full of civilians since this was an open meeting to discuss community issue. Guy had to wait his turn to speak as others spoke about the need for more fresh water rations for the refuges or for kicking out the refuges.

"Now I believe we are to hear from Guy from the Leaf village." stated the Lightening Kage A as Guy moved into the center area. "Now Guy if you want to talk about supplying more to the resistance in fire country I am sorry we are already stretched to our limits."

"No I want to talk about the fact that you are trading humans to the demons." Stated Guy as A's eyes narrowed as everyone else's widened.

"What?" asked a councilor

"The Raikage has been dealing with the demons." explained Guy

"You come in here and accuse the Raikage of this?" asked another

"I have photos of his personal aids handing groups of humans to demons." explained Guy as he held up photos of A's own secretary handing over some bond humans to a group of demons in the woods

"Pictures can be faked." stated a council member

"I also have eye witness that saw A's personal ANBU grabbing homeless refuges off the street." stated Guy "We also overheard from a demon patrol saying the Raikage had made a deal with them to save his brother."

Everyone turned and looked at A as he glared at Guy.

"Were did you get that?" asked A

"Not all your people are as loyal as you think." explained Guy "They would rather fight and die then live as lap dogs for the demons."

"So this is true?" asked the Lightening Daimyo as he looked at A

"Yes, I admit it." stated A as he stood up "I made a deal with the demons, a deal not only to save my brother but all of my people. I hand over the refuges and our citizens the people I swore to protect will be safe."

"But you betrayed humanity." stated Guy "We are in the same boat together and you betrayed us all."

"Guards I want Guy arrested." ordered A as a dozen ANBU surrounded Guy.

"Don't fight Guy we don't want to hurt you." stated Samui

"But I will." stated the ANBU beside her as he pulled his sword and swung it up at Samui. The head of the ANBU had just enough time to block the ANBU attack.

"What are you doing?" yelled Samui

"Fighting for humanity." stated the ANBU as Guy took the opening to roundhouse kick Samui sending her flying to the ground however he was too late to escape as the other ANBU moved in with their swords at the ready.

"Execute them!" yelled A

"Stop!" yelled the Lightening Daimyo as the ANBU looked toward the largest land owner in the land of lightening. "Release them and arrest the Raikage at once, he is the true betrayer."

Then before everyone's eyes a fist went though the chest of the Lightening Daimyo, everyone looked to see A had delivered the blow.

"I am sorry but the need of the village comes before you." stated A as he looked toward the gallery to see half the people had rushed out.

"There is no stopping word from getting out." stated Guy as he looked up at A "And soon everyone will know that not only killed the Lightening Daimyo but you made a deal with the demons."

"You just plunged this village into civil war." Stated A

"A civil war for the heart of humanity." explained Guy

"Kill them." stated A

"No." stated a voice as ANBU stepped forward.

"Who are you to stand against me?" asked A as suddenly nine demon fox tails appeared behind him as the ANBU became a nine tailed demon fox. A and the other councilors had a look of fear on their faces as the demon fox moved toward Guy.

"You don't know me Guy but I know you." stated the fox "You know me as the Kyuubi."

"Well I broke your little deal here." stated Guy

"A deal like this couldn't have lasted this long." explained Kado "But if it has to be broken at least we got you. Put them in a cell I will take them to be processed and turned within the hour."

In the demon world Ino stepped out of Lee's cell.

"What have you learned?" asked a demon horse "Did you learn the location of the humans?"

"Sadly No, he knows me too well and that makes it harder to get through his defenses." explained Ino knowing that she had helped Lee build defenses in his mind so that no one could get the information in his mind without his help "I can't use brute force because it may cause brain damage."

"Well that may not be needed." Stated a new voice as Ino turned to see a figure that made her skin crawl. There slithering toward her was a deep white snake.

"Orochimaru." said Ino

"Yes." said the head of the transformation center

"What are you doing here?" asked Ino

"To test my generation seven transformation drug." explained Orochimaru as another snake moved toward him carrying a small tray with long needle "If everything goes well he should turn within twenty four hours."

"The humans may have moved by then." Explained the horse guard

"No…the wolves sensed his chakra as they neared the trap, they followed them into the Dranka swamp." explained Orochimaru "We need him to tell us were the other humans bases are."

"Wait….did you say the Dranka swamps?" asked Ino as everyone looked at her

"Why?" asked the horse

"Do you really think we didn't have a plan for a betrayer?" asked Lee with a laugh.

"You know something don't you?" asked Orochimaru as Ino took a deep breath she had to tell them the truth about the Dranka swamps or they may discover that she was part of group trying to stop them from turning humans.

Back in the human world the demon wolves were moving slowly and steady into the Dranka swamp, the massive army of wolves moved toward a human camp in the center of the Dranka swamp.

"Look at them." said the commander as he did the quick count of the humans had to be over a thousand humans gathered there. "We will end this human resistance now."

"All forces are ready to attack." stated the aid

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the commander "Attack."

All along the lines thousands of demons stormed into the human camp. Instantly people began to rush toward the center of the camp.

"Nowhere to run!" yelled a wolf the humans came to a stop in a large area in the center of the camp. To the amazement of all the demons the humans didn't fight instead they got down on their knees facing toward another human who was still standing. The wolves stopped within arm's reach of the humans.

"So you're the leader?" asked the commander as he looked toward Neji

"Yes." Answered Neji

"So you are surrendering." said the commander with a smile "A wise move."

"No we are not giving up." stated Neji as suddenly one by one all the humans disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"They are shadow clones." said the wolf aid

"Yes we are all." answered Neji "And you are dead demons."

"How are you going to kill us?" asked the commander "You are a single shadow clone."

"Yes." stated Neji as he picked up lighter and held it over a pipe which lead down into the ground, everyone watched as he dropped the lighter down the pipe. "See right under this place is the largest supply of natural gas in fire country and we rigged it to explode when we dropped a flame down the pipe. You thought you had us trapped when we had you trapped."

Over a thousand of miles away in the command center of the human resistance a glass of water on Kakashi's desk shook from the power of the blast.

"Kakashi we got word that Neji and his group have moved to a secondary location." stated Shizune with a smile as Kakashi lowered his head. "What is wrong?"

"We just struck a major blow against the demons but now we all have to move to a possible less safe location." explained Kakashi

"Well this small island off wave should be totally safe, true we don't have the cave to hid in but the island is so small that no one lived on it." explained Shizune

"I hope so." said Kakashi

****I was going to wait until Friday to update but since I missed last friday I decided to update early.** Well humanity has struck a major blow to the demons with the destruction of a large part of the demon wolf army. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	76. Chapter 74

**Important message**

**I have gotten a new job so it is likely that I will no longer be able to update every Friday like I normally do. I will not stop writing but the schedule of updates will change. Next week I will update this story P and my new World War Z story Into the North. Then next week I will update my Clash of World story and the my Mass Effect story. This will be the new rotation a new chapter every two week. Sorry but there is nothing I can really do about it. So I am setting this system up four stories total two new chapters a week. Now enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 74 ****Two Steps forward One step back Part 3**

In the demon hospital Orochimaru and the demon horse was looking at Ino.

"The Dranka swamp has a huge supply of high grade Natural gas right at the surface." explained Ino knowing that she couldn't lie because the highest members of three clans knew about the natural gas.

"How do you know that?" asked the horse

"Because it was discovered during the war and my parents along with Choji's and Shikamaru's parents were going to go in together to start a drilling company." explained Ino "They estimated once it was tapped it would provide enough natural gas for all of fire country for the next hundred years."

"And it is highly explosive. That is why before heading anywhere we pass though that trap." stated Lee from the other side of the cell "And once they got word of the explosion all groups move to new locations."

"Locations you know?" asked the horse

"No…each command has their own backup locations known only to the commander." stated Lee

"Send a message to the wolves tell them to stay away from the Dranka swamp." ordered Orochimaru not knowing that it was already too late.

In the human world the massive fireball had just started to fade into the wind leaving the destruction behind. Over twenty miles away from the center of explosion the remains of the 3rd, 5th and the 11th company of the demon wolf army were just getting back to their feet.

"Report!" yelled an aid who had stayed behind as he looked around to see that out of the 225 wolves from the 3rd company alone that less than twenty were on their feet and most of those were badly wounded. Maybe another dozen were wounded on the ground while the rest were dead.

"What was that?" asked another wolf

"I have no idea." answered the aid as he looked toward the blast source what had been a thick forest swamp was now a massive blast creator that stretched on seemly forever. The closer you got to the epicenter the more destruction it was, the aid instantly knew that if the general he had been severing along with the entire army was dead. He looked around again double checking to see if there was a higher living officer so that he could get some direction but he was the only one standing.

"Sir what are your orders?" asked another wolf as she held her badly bloody arm.

"Gather all of the living wounded and head back to base." stated the aid in a shakily weak voice.

"Yes, sir." said the wolf as she moved off to carry out the order

"How are we going to explain this?" asked the aid as he looked out, an entire demon wolf army had been destroyed in only a few minutes and there was no way to hide this defeat.

Unaware of the huge defeat of the wolves Sakura was going through a normal day, now that the transformation center had only a few dozen humans at a time most of the staff had been moved to different installations. Sakura herself had been transferred to the main hospital of the demon fox village. If it wasn't for the fact it was demons instead of humans it was pretty much the same thing broken bones, sick kids and worried parents. She was meeting former humans from all the nations that had been taken by the demons, people she would have never met as a human she met as a demon.

"Doctor Haruno your 2:30 is here." said a nurse as Sakura smiled as she took a file from the nurse and moved toward one of the medical examination room. She opened the door to find her master Tsunade and Naruto's master Jiriaya waiting for her. Sakura just had to smile as she looked at her master and her pregnant stomach. She looked like she was more than five months along and since demon fox pregnancies lasted ten months instead of nine.

"So how are you feeling today Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura

"Like crap." explained Tsunade as she lied back on a reclined table.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were hung over." laughed Jiriaya only to get a death glare from Tsunade which instantly shut up the legendary sannin.

"_They act like an old married couple." _laughed Inner Sakura as she moved toward the machine in the corner.

"Morning sickness." explained Sakura as she prepared the ultrasound. "It should past in time but first let's find out how your kits are doing."

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Jiriaya was holding Tsunade's hand as they both watched the screen as the black and white ultrasound, two shapes appeared. Sakura didn't even have to say the words they both knew that they were looking at the first images of their kits.

"Do you want to know the sex of the kits?" asked Sakura, she had read the file and knew that Orochimaru had picked the genders of the kits when he had made them in the lab but she hadn't told anyone else.

"I pretty much know what they are judging from the images." said Tsunade "It's up to you if you want to know."

"Why not." said Jiriaya

"Well looks like you have little boy and a little girl on the way." said Sakura as her heart warmed just from the smiles on Tsunade's and Jiriaya's face, she let her mind wonder into a dream as she mentally switched herself with Tsunade and Jiriaya with Naruto.

"Sakura how would you like to be the good mother to one of the kits?" asked Tsunade as Sakura snapped back to reality.

"I would be honored." said Sakura

"I plan to ask Naruto the next time I see him." said Jiraiya

"I thought you would ask Minato." said Sakura

"We do have two kits Sakura." explained Tsunade

Word of the massive defeat had yet to reach the combined meeting but the grand demon council had been recalled in.

"So you got word from your forces?" asked Val as the demon snake supreme chancellor.

"Not yet but we still need to talk about the grand tournament." explained Caden with a grin as he fought back the need to laugh at the glares coming from the feline delegation. "Now I believe that the grand tournament is being held by the feline kingdom this year. I can see by the confused looks on the form human faces they don't know about the tournament. Care to explain it to them King Gamba or should I?"

Gamba took a breath as he began to speak.

"Starting back to the formation of the demon civilization all the way to the second king of the demon felines a grand tournament was held every twenty thousand years. The best male and female from each species compete in one on one tournament duels." explained Gamba "The location of the tournament is rotated among the different nations."

"And it is our turn." said Hinata

"Yes." answered Gamba "It is suppose to build bridges in between the races but it is more of a show."

"But a show with purpose." stated Caden "Now since you know that there is eight spots in the tournament and nine races, we need to decide which races will be in the tournament."

"We all know that the ants has never join the tournament." stated Vachan

"Actually we have a warrior we wish to enter the tournament." Stated the queen of the ants Adeer

"A warrior?" asked Gamba

"Yes, on the male side of the tournament." stated Adeer "I believe the rules are that you as the demon felines must give up one of your spots so that you have only two of the three races. We will not enter a female fighter."

"I see." stated Gamba

"Also if I can make a recommendation." stated Cadan "Since we have so many former humans that we select only fighters who used to be human."

"A great idea." said Val as he turned to Sasuke with a grin

"That would be interesting." stated Malik "It would allow everyone to see just how strong the new members of our races are."

"I believe we should vote on the issue then." said Val as the president of the meeting the horse representative Achak as one by one all the demons raised this hands. "The issue passes."

Just then a knock at the door caused everyone's attention to change as a wolf entered the great meeting hall.

"Ah you must have brought news of our great victory." Said Caden with a smile as the wolf looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Sir you will want to see this." Stated the wolf

"Please read it out load, I want everyone to know of our victory tell us how many humans have we taken?" asked Caden as he looked toward Gamba with a cocky grin.

"None." answered the wolf as his leader's head snapped toward him.

"None?" asked Caden

"Sir…it was a trap." said the wolf "There was an explosion of some kind and reports are still coming in but it seems like the 7th army along with part of the 8th is totally gone."

"What?" asked Caden as he fell back in his chair stunned at the news. He knew that the seventh army was the largest army group in their military they accounted for over a quarter of their entire military strength, they were the best trained the most experienced. The 7th army had decimated three whole armies of the lizards during the Great War during the holding action at the rising star pass. They were legendary and now they were gone. Even with the addition of former humans it would take millions of years to replace those soldiers, all of the humans needed to be trained in the wolf military thinking and they had to get some experience if they wanted to go up against the armies of the feline kingdom. Depending on the amount of lives lost this could set back the invasion plans for at least a generation if not more.

"How unfortunate" stated Vachan as for once he, Gamba and even Hinata were sharing the same happy grin.

"There is more." said the wolf "We have reports that our deal with the human Raikage has fallen though and the humans now violence if not civil war has broken out in the land of lightening."

"I believe we have a plan should this have happened do we not?" asked Vachan "I believe the plan was to move in at once and take the city along with the refuges."

"It is." said Caden knowing that the 7th army was key part of those plan and that meant that the feline army would take over their role another blow to the honor of the wolves. "I request that with the lost of a large part of our forces because of the humans we get a larger part of the turned humans."

"If you had worked with this council instead of around it your people would have been entitled to that but you went ahead without the council which means the fault rest totally on you." stated Gamba with a smile "You want all of us to give up our rights because of your mistakes."

"I agree." stated Malik as all but the demon snakes nodded their heads in agreement, the wolves wouldn't get the humans they needed to replace the ones they lost.

Plumes of smoke were rising from the flames that were busy engulfing Kumogakure rioting, looting and disorder ruled the day. When word had gotten out of the deal that their Kage had made and how he had killed the Daimoyo people started to panic, even the ninja core fell into disorder as some ninjas sided against their Kages actions. Ninja was fighting ninja as some of refuges who had been kept for so long in slums outside the city walls began to move in trying to find more food and revenge for making them live in slums outside the village. Other refugees were rushing out of the camps trying to get away from the village they were joined by members of the ninja core and normal citizens. Standing on the balcony of the Raikage building watching his village burn was the Raikage.

"You have to stop this." stated A as he looked at Kado

"We are going to." stated the demon fox

"How?" asked Samui as she glared at the back of the demon who was standing to the side of her Kage.

"We will take over the village and turn everyone." explained Kado as A's eyes widened.

"That wasn't part of our deal." stated A

"Foolish human did you really think we would leave you alone forever." explained Kado "If everything goes according to plan the armies should be here within an hour."

"I will not allow you to do this!" yelled A as he went in for a punch only to be stopped by Kado's open hand. Kado's fingers dug into the Raikage's hand demon chakra began pouring out of Kado and over the Kage. As the chakra covered A arm the skin itself began to blister and burn.

"Do you really think you stand any chance against us?" asked Kado with a grin as Samui came in for an attack from behind only to knocked away only to be knocked aside by one of Kado's tails. The Anbu was sent flying against the Raikage desk breaking it in two. Blood poured from a head wound as she tried to stand up only to pass out from the blow. The pain from the demon chakra burning A's skin caused him to pass out, Kado let go of A who fell to the ground.

"You two will make great demons when the army gets here." stated Kado as he looked out over the burning village.

Forty five minutes later deep under the Raikage office in the ANBU prison the mighty Guy Lee sat with his hands and legs bound in chain. The turning of the cell door lock caused him to look up only to see an ANBU standing there.

"So it's time for me to go." said Guy

"Yes." said the guard as he moved toward the restraints and unlocked Guy's arm and legs. "Time to get out of the village."

"And to the demons?" asked Guys

"No…war has broken out in the village. The demons have showed up they are already surrounding the village they are already moving into the slums." explained the guard as Guy looked at him "We have opened a small path and are trying to get as many villagers as we can out, we have to get you out."

"Why?" asked Guy as he stood up.

"Because you're our contact with the Leaf resistance if we are to stand any chance at all we need to work together." explained the guard as Guy nodded his head.

"Lead the way." added Guy

Hours later in the demon fox village Naruto and his friends were gathered around the bar in the Namikaze den.

"So an entire wolf army is gone?" asked Shikamaru with worry in his voice.

"So it would seem." Said Naruto as he took a drink the meeting of the demon races had gone all day with reports about the massive defeat that the wolves had suffered. Then there was the reports of the conquest of the Lightning village. With the lost of the wolf army it had taken more time for forces to arrive which allowed more humans to escape but still most were taken. The fighting between the two sides had weakened the defenses of the village and because of it there was no real fight. The forces had all but marched in without any real organized fight. "Your parents are fine."

"How do you know?" asked Shikamaru

"Because Cade sent an aid to find out what they knew about the swamp were their army was defeated." explained Naruto "Turns out it had some huge amount of natural gas."

"I don't know of anyone else we may know." Said Naruto "The sad thing is that on some level I am happy that the wolves suffered that defeat and it isn't because the humans won but because the wolves lost."

"Ya." said Sakura as she took her own drink. "What is the situation on our plan?"

"Well since I made contact with Lee we now have a contact in the horse." Said Ino

"How is Lee?" asked Sai to his soon to be mate.

Ino closed her eyes trying to get the images of Lee lying on the floor screaming in pain as Orochimaru's new transformation agent changed him way to fast. She watched as his feet changed into a hooves so fast that the skin peeled off. That was even before his bones started to grow faster than his skin.

"Not well…" answered Ino "He is luckily to be alive after what Orochimaru did to him."

"Well with the horses, my parents getting the seals in demon wolf country and Choji in Bear County that leaves only the seals in snakes, ants and ape country." explained Shikamaru

"Well cross the snakes off the list my dad is going to a meeting with the snake commanders in a month to talk about the alliance." said Naruto "However I am not sure that the alliance will last long, the wolves are itching for a war with the felines and the snakes want to join them."

"The question is which side will we be one when that comes." said Temari

"The money at the moment is on the felines." Said Naruto "And I would rather be fighting alongside Hinata then with Sasuke."

"I'll agree to that." said Sakura "However back to the question at hand how do we get to the seal in the land of the demon apes and the ants?"

"I don't know but we have a while to find out." answered Naruto


	77. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 A New Situation**

Hinata rolled out of bed and out of Gamba's arms; she was usually the first one of the two to wake up since Gamba wasn't a morning person. She walked over to the large table inside the King's bedchamber, waiting for her like always was fresh breakfast rolls and butter. She sat down and looked at the three newspapers. She had gotten into the habit of reading the three major newspapers in the kingdom. Like she expected the headlines were a mixture of three different things. First was the news of Gamba's and her engagement which was the top line in the two of the three papers part of that was news on her sister, one of the newspapers had even gotten a photo of a still human Hanabi being brought into the royal city. The next headline was news about the massive defeat that the wolves had suffered. The newspaper said the seventh army was partly destroyed but they didn't have excess to the intelligence reports of the kingdom.

"_They shouldn't be a threat for a while." _said Hinata to herself as she remembered hearing that the entire seventh and over a quarter of eleventh army was destroyed in the blast. That was one and a half army groups and wolf military had only five army groups under their command and of those most were under strength because they never considered the army groups after the demon war believing they could fill them with turned humans but it took time to fill those spots however the third headline caused her to rethink that. _"Then again, Kiba is with them now and he will want to kill Gamba-kun and me as soon as possible."_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a bit as she looked up to see Gamba standing behind her.

"Morning." said Gamba "Sorry to scare you."

"Sorry I was so focused on reading the papers I didn't hear you coming." explained Hinata

"It's alright." said Gamba as he looked at the nearest clock it was over an hour later then they normally get up but it was a long day yesterday. "What are your plans for today."

"I was going to spend the day with my sister." explained Hinata "The transition from human to demon can be rough and she is my sister."

"I understand I have a lot of older sisters." said Gamba

"Don't remind me I am still having trouble remembering all their names." laughed Hinata knowing that Gamba had nearly seventy sisters and half sisters but that made some sense considering his father had over a hundred members in his harem.

"Everything in time." laughed Gamba "I on the other hand only have meetings to look forward to today."

"Meetings on what?" asked Hinata

"The plans to deal with a wolf invasion for starters, then some meeting about the movement to the Panther village in the north and lastly a meeting about the tournament." explained Gamba

"How come you never talked about the tournament earlier?" asked Hinata

"Nothing to really talk about the stadium is already built and it isn't for another five months." explained Gamba "We don't really have anything to do with it apart from picking the two lions who will be taking the spots."

"What of the Panther and Tigers?" asked Hinata

"I let the lead high council members who are those races pick them however now I will have to decide which one loses a spot so that the ants can join the tournament." explained Gamba "And subjections, you know them better than me?"

"Yes, I have a few." said Hinata

Meanwhile off the coast of fire country a small fishing boat beached itself on the soft white sand.

"Everyone off." ordered Kakashi as he, Shizune and the two ANBU teams jumped off the boat and onto the beach the surf nipping at the back of their feet.

"I don't see anything." stated an ANBU

"Neither do I." said Kakashi "But that doesn't mean they didn't see the boat."

"Then why did we take it?" asked another ANBU

"Because we were crossing at night across open water." explained Kakashi knowing that it was risky to do open sea crossing at night using chakra to stay on top of the water it was very easy for people to get lost and end up miles away from where they were supposed to be. "Besides if we come across demons now we will need all our chakra to escape."

"Alright." said the ANBU

"Well Shizune it's your show." said Kakashi as he looked around, the island was so small across he could see the ocean on the other side though the thin forest which was made up of mostly palm trees. The island was much longer then it was across but still Kakashi estimated that it was only a mile to a mile and a half long "You're the one who recommended this place."

"There should be the remains of an old hotel and spa on the far end of the island." explained Shizune as they started walking.

"How do you know that?" asked Kakashi as Shizune lowered her head

"Because there is also a casino." explained Shizune "In the early days of traveling around with Lady Tsunade we came here."

"I see." said Kakashi "Why didn't you say anything about this place earlier?"

"Because the only place to hide on the island is the hotel and if the demons come here that is the only place we can go and it will be the first place they will look." explained Shizune as a series of small to medium size building most of whom seemed to be built on man mad land, the buildings themselves were run down with most of the paint gone and half the windows gone. There seemed to be water marks on the wall from series of floods "However no one has been there since the entire island flooded in a storm almost fifteen years ago."

"I am already missing the cave." stated an ANBU

Hours later Naruto Namikaze sat down in his backyard with his sister at his side.

"You did good." said Naruto to Adria

"I still haven't mastered adding wind chakra to the rasengan." stated Adria

"It took me a long time to figure that out." laughed Naruto as he smiled, like him Adria had inherited wind type chakra from their mother. "You know I missed having you around sis, the den seemed a little empty with you gone."

"Well it was our doing field training." explained Adria as Naruto nodded his head knowing that part of the training for all demon foxes was survive training in the wilderness for over a month, in a way it wasn't any different than the long training missions that ninja teams would do from time to time. "So how are things going to try and stop the war between us and the humans?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the trees.

"We are almost there but we are having trouble finding a way into demon ant country and demon horse country." stated Naruto

"What is your plan?" asked Adria

"It's better if you don't know sis." Said Naruto

"You don't trust me?" asked Adria

"Adria of course I trust you." said Naruto "I am trying to protect you that is all."

"I want to help." stated Adria

"I know but there isn't a whole lot that can be done now Adria." said Naruto "Until we figure out those problems there really isn't anything we can do."

"If you want to get to demon horse country you could just go to Predni." said Adria as Naruto just looked at his sixteen year old sister. "How could you not have heard of Predni? It's one of the top resort cities in the world."

"I spent most of my life as a human it is like me asking you about the ocean side resorts of Fire county." explained Naruto as Adria nodded her head.

"Well Predni is located in the hills of Bear country; it is a series of private cabins and a massive hotel, spa and everything else you would want. The Bears welcome every race to the area there is no separation of species." explained Adria as she smiled the old memories came back "We went there on a vacation five or six years ago and it was amazing, all those hills to expolor and that massive river to swim in. All of us around a camp fire with mom's food and dad's stories."

"Sounds like a wonderful place." said Naruto with a smile

"Ya, all it was missing was you." said Adria

"I would love for all of us to go up there but how does this help humanity?" asked Naruto as Adria grinned

"Did I forget to mention that across the main river is horse country." explained Adria

"Naruto!" yelled his mother's voice as Naruto turned to see his mom's head poking out of the back door "You're needed inside."

"Coming." yelled Naruto as he stood up and looked down at his sister "Thanks Adria."

"Well what are little sisters for anyhow?" asked Adria as Naruto headed inside only to find the demon who had faked being sealed with in.

"Kado what do you want?" asked Naruto as he looked at the demon who was better known to the human's of the leaf as the Kyuubi.

"I have come to inform you about the upcoming grand tournament." said Kado as Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Kado.

"I already figured I would be the one you asked." stated Naruto "I have twelve tails and Sasuke is going to be the pick of the snakes."

"Yes however there is something you may not realize." said Kado "It isn't just about winning, in fact no fox has won a tournament in the past fifty games, it is about presenting an image to the world, you can be the strongest in the world but if you're a jerk then the nation looks bad."

"And what image do you want to present to the world?" asked Kushina as the front door opened as Sakura walked.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as she noticed Kado standing in the kitchen with Naruto and Kushina.

"You want Sakura-chan and me to be in the tournament together, I representing the male side and she the female side." said Naruto as Kado nodded his head.

"Yes, the two of you former teammates now you're a couple." said Kado "Also I know firsthand that Sakura is a vixen you don't want to mess with."

"Ok will someone tell me what is going on?" asked Sakura as she stepped in between the two of them "Because it sounds like your making decision about me without talking to me."

"Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno you have been given the honor to be the representative of your nation in the grand tournament this summer." explained Kado "You can turn it down but no one has ever turned it down."

"We will need time to think about it." stated Sakura

"Very well." said Kado as he walked out of the den.

"Now what is he talking about?" asked Sakura as she turned to face Naruto

"There is some tournament when one member compete to see who is the strongest." explained Naruto "They want me to represent the nation in the male tournament and you to do the same in the female one."

"What do you want to do?" asked Sakura

"Personally I would love to kick the snot out of Sasuke." explained Naruto as Sakura smiled before kissing his cheek.

"I would love to see that too." said Sakura with some worry in her voice at the idea of Naruto fighting Sasuke however this time he wasn't fighting to bring him back to her so Naruto could fight without restraint.

In the demon feline kingdom the head of the Royal Guards Yahiko walked around the grounds making sure that everything was in place, ever since word had gotten out about the engagement of King Gamba and Hinata more reporters had been trying everything to get into images of Hinata with the necklace of the Queen, or better yet am image of the King and the future Queen together. One reporter had even been caught trying to sneak into the royal kitchen with the delivery of meat, all in some strange plan to then get a photo of Gamba and Hinata eating together. As Yahiko walked in between two of the major guard houses taking a short cut though one of the gardens. He came to a stop when he saw Hinata and a still mostly human Hanabi. The only thing that seemed to have changed was some fur on her hands and some parts of her clothes were sticking up from fur under the cloths.

"So you are going to be the Queen?" asked Hanabi "You must be exited."

"I personally don't care about being a ruler." explained Hinata "I mean it is nice but I don't care as long as I am with Gamba."

"I remember when you talked about running a way and living with Naruto in the slums, so I know you don't care about someone's pocket book." stated Hanabi as they came up to Yahiko.

"Yahiko how are you doing?" asked Hinata

"I am good Lady Hinata." said Yahiko "And how are you dealing with the changes Lady Hanabi."

"Why should I be Lady Hanabi I am not royalty." Stated Hanabi

"You are the sister of the future Queen which makes you a at least a Duchess the equal of one of the King's sisters." explained Yahiko "I moment your sister becomes Queen you will be a member of the royal family."

"I see." said Hanabi

"Well look at it this way sis, you won't have a problem finding any dates." laughed Hinata as a guard rushed up to them.

"Sir we have an important message." stated the guard

"What is it did something happen to Gamba?" asked Hinata as fear gripped her heart

"No Lady Hinata, it's a message for Yahiko." stated the guard as he looked at the head of the Royal Guard "Your mate has gone into labor."

"Konan." said Yahiko he stood there stunned for a moment.

"She has been rushed to the hospital." stated the guard

"Lady Hinata I am sorry but I have to go." said Yahiko "I will tell Itachi to finish off my duties for the rest of the day."

"Yahiko, go." ordered Hinata

Later that evening in the demon feline kingdom a meeting was being held to discuss the tournament. They had already discussed most of the details however the key issue was still on the table who would be representing each of the three races in the kingdom and which one would have to stay out because of the entry of the demon ants.

"Well Vachan who do you recommend for the tigers?" asked King Gamba as he looked across the table at the tiger he hated the most but also the most senor member, everyone knew that King Gamba had the final say but no time has a king ever overrule there recommendation.

"Since we have to pick former humans I recommend Yahiko to represent the tigers, he is the head of the guards and judging from the reports I would have to recommend someone who is still turning one Karui, she has a great military record and was taught by one of the best demons." Explained Vachan "I would say Konan but she is with cubs and it will take time for her to recover, so I went with the second choice."

"I see and how about you Panaku?" asked Gamba as he turned to the female panther war hero

"Well I wish I could choice myself." stated Padak "So I am going with Itachi Uchiha and Karui's team leader actual Samui her record is very good."

"So the question is which one of our males is sitting out?" asked Vachan as Gamba leaned back in his chair a bit.

"None they will both go in, it will be the lions who will be the backup if one of them is unable to compete." explained Gamba as Vachan and Padak's eyes widened.

"Sir the lions have never sat out in the male tournament they have the most wins of any of the races." explained Vachan

"I know." said Gamba

"The subjects will be upset that in their home tournament that they are only represented in the female tournament." stated Vachan it was well known that the female tournament was considered the weaker tournament by some."

"It isn't fair to let another race sit out just because I say so." explained Gamba "The lions must be willing to make the same sacrifices as any other race."

"Very well who is our backup?" asked Padak

"There is a former human Kage who is currently working his way through the royal guard training, one Gaara of the desert." explained Gamba "As for the female tournament I know who will taking the spot and we think it will make the subjects forget about not having a male lion in the tournament. Their future Queen Hinata Hyuuga will be represent them."

Later that night Sakura lied on her side in bed half asleep when she felt a hand run down her side starting around the breast line, running slowly and carefully down her side before stopping at her hip. She purred a bit as she felt Naruto's hands wrapped around her stomach. Just being near him was enough to put her mind at ease and turn her on all at the same time, she cursed a but because she had an early day tomorrow so she couldn't have fun with him.

"Sakura-chan how would you like to take a vacation just the two of us?" asked Naruto in her ear.

"Why do I sense this wouldn't be just a vacation?" asked Sakura as she turned around to face Naruto.

"Well the resort is located across the river from Ape country." explained Naruto "So it would be a working vacation. I am sorry Sakura-chan I would love for our first vacation as a couple to be free but this may be our only way to get the seal on the transportation seal in Ape country."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed her hand on his cheek "We have millions of years for the type of vacation you want but only one chance to save human."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he felt one of Sakura's hand moved down his chest before grasping his privates.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" purred Sakura

"I thought you had to work in the morning?" said Naruto

"Well we will either have to make this fast or I will just have to have a lot more coffee in the morning." explained Sakura

It was nearing midnight as Yahiko sat on a hospital bed beside a sleeping Konan; his eyes were locked on the two small figures sleeping with them, their clubs. One with his father's orange fur sleeping in his mother's arms with his twin older brother sleeping in his arms. A knock at the door caused the head of the royal guard to look up.

"Enter." said Yahiko expecting to see a nurse to walk in only to see instead his King and Future Queen walk in, instantly Yahiko went to stand up.

"Don't get up." ordered Gamba "You don't want to wake those sleeping clubs."

"Yes, my King." said Yahiko

"So what are this two little guys names." said Hinata as she looked at the orange club in Konan's arms and his blue fur tiger brother.

"Sami." said Yahiko as he looked at his sleeping son in his arms with a smile, then toward the one in his mate's arms "And Tavi."

"Two of the greatest war heros in demon history. Twin brothers who fought side by side and won countless battles for King Alexander." said Gamba with a smile as looked at his latest subjects.

"Yes." said Konan as she opened her eyes a bit.

"Well if they are anything like their father and their mother they will be legends." said Hinata before heading toward Konan's side "May I?"

"Of course." said Konan as she handed over her son to Hinata who took the sleeping cub in her arms without waking him up. Gamba simply smiled as he watched Hinata hold the sleeping infant his mind already day dreaming about their first child and how wonderful a mother Hinata will be.

"He is beautiful." said Hinata as she gave Tavi back to his mother.

"Thank you." said Konan

"Now we better let you get some rest and Yahiko don't worry about work Itachi can fill in for you." explained Gamba "You spend time with your family."

"Yes, my King." said Yahiko as Gamba and Hinata left the sleeping family alone.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, remember since I have started a new job the next chapter will not be for two weeks. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	78. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 Training **

It was early morning in the demon feline kingdom as Former Queen Oda took her traditional early morning walk around the garden. Following her was the former head of the royal guards Vachan.

"I still don't like idea that Lady Hinata is going to be in the tournament." said Vachan "It isn't the place of the royal family to take such risks."

"If I remember correctly my mate's brothers took part in the tournament before they died in the war." explained Oda as they walked though the gardens

"True but if she finally decides to follow tradition and mate with King Gamba when tradition demands she will not just be a member of the royal family when she is in the tournament she will be Queen." said Vachan

"I am aware of that." stated Oda as they kept walking though the gardens, both of them knew just like all demon lions knew that a new Queen must be crowned on certain days namely the first of July, and it had to be done at the first opportunity. Which meant if Hinata followed the tradition the ceremony was just under a two away, already the nation was preparing for a royal wedding by cleaning the city streets so that they were as clean as possible among other things.

"So will you stop her?" asked Vachan

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't." explained Oda as Vachan grin

"Your hoping she gets killed." said Vachan only to have Oda spin around and glared at him

"No, I do not wish harm on her at all, I respect her." explained Oda

"But she is destroying the traditions, how can you respect her?" asked Vachan

"We have come to an understanding." explained Oda as they kept walking "Yes, she is changing some traditions but some traditions will stand. For example I know she has agreed to have the mating ceremony as per tradition but she wants her sister to be her first mate guard instead of one of Gamba's sisters. I see no problem in changing that."

"You can't support the changing of traditions." stated Vachan

"I can do as I believe." stated Oda "In fact I am going with her and her sister to a function today."

"But…" started Vachan only to get a glare from the former Queen which instantly shut him up as they keep walking.

The weather had turned warmer as winter turned to spring and even warmer as spring started to turn to summer. The sun wasn't even up yet as Naruto ran across the ground as fast as he could, his silted blue eyes scanning for any signs of the targets. He stopped for a moment as he sniffed the air; one of the good things about being a demon was that his sent of smell had increased. His eyes widened a bit as he ducked down only to barely miss being hit by a fist which had suddenly appeared behind him in a flash of light. He spun around to try and punch his attacker only to have him disappear again in a flash of light. Naruto stood up his eyes scanning the area as he prepared for the next attack; he spun around only to grab the fist of his own father.

"Nice one dad." said Naruto as the legendary yellow flash sent another punch toward his oldest son, like the first one Naruto grabbed it in mid air.

"Well I try." stated Minato with a grin as both Namikaze men loved this early morning sparing session.

"So do I." answered Naruto as two of his clones came running toward his father with Rasengan in their hands. The rasengan found their mark as they slammed into Minato's sides only to have Minato disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You're not the only one who knows how to do shadow clones, son." answered Minato as he stood in a nearby tree.

"I know." said Naruto as he and the two other shadow clones looked up at his father "However I am the master of it."

With that all three Naruto's disappeared in puffs of smoke as Minato's eyes widened a bit as he jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by his son's fist however he did get side swiped by one of the 12 tails. The blow sent the fourth Hokage falling toward the ground, the moment he hit the ground all the color faded away from Minato as he turned to a black and white outline of himself. Naruto looked down as the Ink clone of his father disappeared. He jumped up barely avoiding the dark lines which had been moving across the trees in an attempt to get him. However the moment he was airborne a gust of chakra lanced wind sent him flying end over end backwards. He landed on the ground his claws digging into the soft dirt.

"_Why did I have to agree to go up against all of them at once?" _thought Naruto as suddenly two wind attacks came at him from his right and from his left. Of the tornado likes attacks the one of his left was clearly larger and stronger which meant he knew who had sent each attack. He lunged forward avoiding the two attacks as he ran though hand signs.

"Air bullet!" yelled Naruto as he sent the jet of air flying into the combined wind attack canceling it out. For a second everything was calm then suddenly five spears made out of pure ice came flying at him from the front. Naruto channeled chakra into his hands and simply punched the ice spears out of the way.

"So you have been learning some things from forehead." laughed Ino's voice as Naruto scanned the woods.

"_I need to get moving." _thought Naruto as he moved into the woods trying to get away from whatever trap they had set up for him. He took off at full speed and for a moment he believed he had escaped however at that very moment fist came flying out from behind a tree, hitting him square in the jaw which sent him flying to the ground. Blood came flowing out of his broken muzzle as he looked up to see Sakura standing there.

"I wondered where you were." said Naruto as he stood up and took a defensive stance as Sakura began to circle him like a predator moving around her prey, even as she moved around Naruto couldn't help but look at her body. She moved so gracefully and powerful it turned him on like no other to make it even better she was all his. His mind was going to a lot of different perverted placed as he imagined kissing her neck while his hands played with her breasts.

"I sure hope you don't look at Sasuke like that during your fight." said Sakura with a grin as she looked at her mate. He was smiling even though he had a broken muzzle which she would heal after they finished, that ability to smile though everything was just one of the reasons she loved him. She could see all those muscles under his fur which was part of what seemed to her to be a perfect sexy body

"You know I won't." said Naruto as Sakura smiled a bit before attacking. She knew in a close quarter fight she had the avenged all she had to do was keep Naruto from making Shadow clones or forming hand signs. She sent a punch flying toward Naruto only to have him raise his arm, to her amazement Naruto formed a sort of shield of chakra around his arm. The chakra took most of blow stopping her from delivering a major body blow. Naruto threw back a punch which Sakura caught then she took a page out of his own book by head butting Naruto. He stumbled backwards holding his head.

"I thought that was my move." said Naruto with a smile

"Well looks like you rubbed off on me, Naruto-kun. Now if you stop holding back." said Sakura knowing that Naruto was holding back.

"It's kind of hard for me not to protect you." explained Naruto as he channeled chakra into his fist the same way Sakura does. "But I will try."

With that Naruto threw a punch with his physical strength backed up by his chakra, to Sakura's amazement his punch while not as strong as her now it was the equal to her when she was sixteen, one of his fist hit a nearby tree breaking it in two.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Sakura knowing that she none of Naruto's sensie's knew how to do that move.

"Well looks like you rubbed off on me, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as they started to trade blows, all around them the trees and earth was breaking apart from each missed attack. After a while Naruto sent a fist toward Sakura which she stopped, Naruto wasn't so luckily as Sakura dodged his punch however the punch threw him off balance and to the ground, since Sakura was holding on to his fist she fell down under him. Sakura reacted first by wrapping both arms around the back of Naruto's neck, the positions of her arms meant she could snap Naruto's neck in an instant.

"I win." said Sakura "You can't escape."

"You think so don't you?" answered Naruto as he kissed the top of her right breast, that is when Sakura realized that Naruto had fallen on her chest and she was now holding him down. The next moment she felt Naruto's hands on her side, the slowly ran down. Sakura purred as she loosened her grip on Naruto so that he could kiss her neck. Sakura placed her hand under Naruto's chin lifting his head so that she could see his face. She paced her hand on Naruto's muzzle as healing chakra covered it, the wound was quickly healed.

"You know we have never done it in the woods before." said Sakura

"Well you will have to hold off on that." said a voice as Naruto and Sakura looked to see all their friends and family standing there.

"Well I guess this training session is over." said Adria

"Well for us at least." said Ino "I am sure those two will have a private session the moment you get home."

In another village across the world the streets were filled with people, the flags were still at half staff and black banners hung from the massive marble buildings that made up the main government forum all in honor of those they had lost. The forum had large statues dedicated to the empire they used to have and one they believed they would have again. The massive government complex and meeting area was only half the size of the Demon feline royal city but it was the second largest government complex in the demon world. It was the beating heart of the demon wolf nation. Down one of the four major causeways that ran out of the forum within sight of the western stone gate which was topped by large bronze statues sat a local dinner.(Think the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin)

"Hard to believe its May already." said Hana Inuzuka as the 23 year old former leaf village veterinary medical ninja now she wolf sat in the outside sitting area of a local dinner. All over the food stand other wolves were looking not at her but of the wolf sitting across from her, his deep dark brown fur was spiky and wild looking. It gave him the appearance that he had spent months in the woods even though he hadn't.

"Kiba you know a conversation normally involves two or more people talking not just one." said Hana as her now wolf brother simply looked at her.

"Why did you want us to come here in the first place?" asked Kiba

"You spent almost every moment since you turned at home or in the wolf pack." said Hana as Kiba rolled his eyes at his sister using the nickname for the large military training center which was located near the center of the city. "You have to get out and have a life."

"I have a life." Stated Kiba as the plates of food arrived.

"Training around the clock so that you can kill two people?" asked Hanna "Kiba you have to let Hinata go, now woman is worth throwing your life away."

Kiba simply glared at his sister

"I mean there are tones of other she wolves and you're a legend for what you did killing all those lions." stated Hana "You don't have to go chasing after someone who is now another race then you and who is going to be marrying someone else."

"Maybe after I see her free of demon hood." stated Kiba as Hana rolled her eyes a bit

"I guess that is a start." said Hana as they kept eating.

A little bit over an hour later in the demon feline village a high ranking meeting of the Demon Feline government was underway; the topic of the meeting was to discuss future military operations in the human world.

"So we marched into the center nations such as the land of Grass and land of Rain without a fight." stated a General as he gave a report to a room full of military and political leaders. "However they planned for us to come in unopposed. The cities were abounded and we believe they have followed the leadership in the Leaf resistance and have gone to ground."

"So we now control most of the world?" asked a government official

"Yes, only the land of water which is located among dozens of large islands and some small island nations remain to be taken." said the General

"And the number of humans taken?" asked Gamba

"We got just over 600 million with only around 30 million humans left unturned." said the general

"If I remember correctly our goal was 580 million humans split up among the nine races or around 65 million new members each." said Gamba

"You are correct; we have finally reached a safe population level sir." Said the General as Gamba nodded his head.

"Good." said Gamba

"Now sir, if I was to get the rest the forces I requested we can round up the rest of the humans." said the General as he looked toward his young King.

"No." said Gamba as the General looked at him.

"Sir without these soldiers the collect with the humans will go on longer." said the General

"Let me finish General." said Gamba as the general along with other leaders looked at him "At the moment we are still training the former ninjas in our way of fighting, and with the grand tourimiment coming up I want extra guards around. On top of that two weeks ago we started resettling of the Panther village we are already thinking about resettling the Tiger village by late summer. That means reestablishing bases on top of rebuilding the cities themselves. That will take a lot of forces for the moment once some of those tasks are done I will order more forces to end this conflict."

"I hadn't thought of that." admitted the General

"I understand General, the thing is we have the humans pinned down and attacks on our patrols are down to less than once a week." said Gamba "So we are not in any real danger, it is time to focus for the moment on rebuilding our cities."

"Also there is the threat from the wolves." stated a panther "We need most of our forces at home in case they cross the border."

In a city very different then either the Demon feline capital or the Wolf capital city, the city had no buildings over five stories high. Most of the buildings weren't even permanent they were tents so that the people who owned them could move quickly to one of the other cities. Walking down the road which was nothing more than a small grass covered path which was just wide enough for five walking side by side. Even though he had only been a demon for a few months the famous Rock Lee was still getting used to life as a Demon Horse. There society was so different compared to every human society he was aware of. Instead of living in a single place the society was divided up into herds ranging in size as large as a thousand or as small as two hundred and they would move together about once every six or seven months between the different cities. The capital was the largest of these cities capable of holding over a seven hundred thousand demon horses. Another thing was the fact that none of the demon horse ate meat, the entire race are vegiterranean their stomachs couldn't process meat it would physically make them sick.

"Green Tea." ordered Lee as the owner placed a glass cup filled with hot green tea in front of the deep black with dark brown spots.

"Thanks." said Lee as he paid for his drink, he wasn't even paying attention as someone sat down beside him.

"Black tea." ordered the other horse "Your Rock Lee aren't you?"

"Ya." said Lee as he looked at the mare, who had deep pure black hair with some white around her hooves and a small spot on her right side near her ass "Do I know you?"

"I know I look different but we worked together in the war." said the mare

"Kurotsuchi?" asked Lee as the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage nodded her head "Well you look different but I guess we all do now."

"That goes without saying." said Kurotsuchi "I made it though the fall of three villages only to get caught in lightening when it fell."

"Well your luck has to run out sometime." said Lee

"Well maybe my luck is changing." said Kurotsuchi with a grin as she placed a hand on Lee's arm.

"Are you flirting with me?" asked Lee

"Well I always thought you were hot and that was even before I saw you shirtless during the war." Explained Kurotsuchi with a grin "And besides it would nice to talk to someone I actually know, I was assigned to kana herd and no one from my former village is assigned to this herd."

"I am assigned to that herd." said Lee

"Well my luck is just getting better and better." said Kurotsuchi

In the Demon feline Capital Hinata, Hanabi and Oda sat in a covered carrier being carried though the streets by a team of soldiers and with royal guards surrounding them. Hinata looked at Oda and her sister; this was her first trip out with Hana and former Queen Oda. Over the months since she had been turned Hanabi had stayed in the palace, the last photo the public had seen of her was before she turned. Now Hanabi had become a beautiful lioness who looked a lot like her older sister apart from the fact that instead of the dark blue fur that her sister had she had a deep almost black fur. Over her time in the palace she had gotten used to being a lioness and learning how to fight as one.

**Flashback**

"This kind of reminds me of those days we used to train in the backyard." said Hanabi as she sat down beside her sister in one of the training fields in the palace.

"Well this is different." said Hinata as one of the aids brought up two glasses of water both of them took the water and thanked the aid.

"Kind of." said Hanabi

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" asked Hinata "I mean we have lots of room here, but I don't think you want to spend your life living with your sister."

"Well I was told since you're going to be Queen I can't serve as a front line fighter like I have been all my life." Said Hanabi as Hinata lowered her head a bit.

"I am sorry Hanabi but that isn't just a tradition, that is a law so it would take a vote of the whole government to change it." explained Hinata

"Well I was thinking instead of being a royal guard so at least I can use some of my training. I was also thinking about getting my own place away from you and Dad" said Hanabi as Hinata smiled

"I think I can arrange for your entrees to the royal guard training school." laughed Hinata

**End Flashback**

The carrier came to a stop as the three lionesses turned and looked toward the curtain that separated them from the news media which was waiting for what they expected to be a normal visit for Lady Hinata to a local school; however they were in for a surprise as first Hanabi stepped out. The news reports expecting Hinata started taking photos at once only to stop when they realize that it wasn't Hinata.

"Who are you?" asked a reporter

"This is my younger sister Hanabi." Answered Hinata as both she and former Queen Oda stepped out when the reports saw that it wasn't just Hinata but for the first time in public Hinata's sister Hanabi and former Queen Oda. Instantly the cameras where flashing again.

"Now if you excuse us the students are waiting for us." said Hinata as they walked into the elementary school. They were greeted by the headmaster of the school who lead them into one of the classrooms which was filled with little kids most of whom were former humans. Instantly the teacher stood up and welcomed their three visitors.

"Lady Hinata I welcome you to our classroom." Started the teacher while she bowed to her until she noticed Queen Oda and Hanabi

"I hope it is alright that I brought my sister and Queen Mother Oda along with me." Said Hinata as the teacher bowed

"Queen Mother Oda it is an honor to have you here as well." said the teacher "And Lady Hanabi, we are honored to have you as well."

Oda herself couldn't help but smile as she looked out over the crowed of happy cubs who were looking at the three of them. The small camera crew in the back of the room were taking photo's like crazy.

"We were going to have you read a book to the students." said the teacher

"Actually Lady Oda why don't you take a shot at it." said Hinata as Oda looked at her before taking a seat at the front of the classroom, instantly the students gathered around her as Oda reached for a children book.

"Red Riding Hood." said Oda "I have never heard of this story before."

"It's a human fairy tale." explained Hinata as Oda nodded her head before opening the book and started reading to the room full of small clubs who were listening to her intently. With each passing page Oda just kept smiling as she found herself enjoying the time with the young clubs.

Three hours later after visiting most of the school and taking part in a assembly were some students sang songs to their former and future Queen the three of them got back into the carrier.

"Well Oda what did you think?" asked Hinata "Wasn't this enjoyable?"

"Yes." admitted Oda "When is your next visit to one of these places."

"Well I have to stop for a bit while I plan the matting ceremony and I have to train for the tournament." said Hinata

"If it is alright with you, I will take your place in these events." said Oda, Hinata simply nodded her head "I found this very enjoyable."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. I would also ask you to go read another one of my stories called Into the North it may have gone unnoticed by some since I didn't announce like I normally do, so some may not know about it. Now until next time please keep on reading, Thanks Wilkins75**


	79. Chapter 77

C**hapter 77 New Duties **

"You wouldn't believe all the orders coming in." said Ino as she along with her mate in waiting Sai and the rest of her friends all stood around a table in one of the many night clubs in the demon fox village. "I mean we are in a totally different nation and we can't keep those flowers in stock."

"I still find it funny that out of all of us, it's Hinata who is getting married first." said Sakura

"Well it's partly traditional isn't it." stated Naruto "Something about having to do the ceremony on a certain day and within a year of the engagement."

"I mean I don't know how she is handling planning everything, I mean I am going somewhat crazy planning our ceremony and I have as long as I really want to plan." said Ino as she looked toward Sai with a smile "Hinata has to throw a ceremony for an entire country."

"Maybe the fact she has probably a small army of aid helping her plan everything is why it could happen so fast." explained Shikamaru

"Also it may explain why your parent's can't carry white or red roses." said Sakura knowing that red roses were the flower of the lion royal family line and the white rose was the symbol, they were already nicknamed it the rose wedding.

"More than likely." said Ino the song in the night changed. "You know apart from everyone being demon foxes I wouldn't see any real difference between this and a night club at the Leaf."

"Well there are some more differences." said Naruto as they looked at him "Not all our friends are here. They are different villages now, some of whom are not that friendly to us."

"It isn't just friends." Said Shikamaru "My parents are wolves and their letters have entire lines blackened out."

"They are centering them so that they don't give information away to us." added Temari "At least with Gaara he is in a friendlier village now."

"How is Gaara doing? Is he part of the tournament?" asked Ino

"Ino, the rules of this tournament is that we don't know officially who is fighting until some sort of ceremony two days before the tournament begins." Said Naruto "Officially no one knows who is fighting."

"But unofficially they know who is likely fighting." said Ino "I mean almost everyone knows you are doing it, and they have a pretty good idea that it is either forehead or Temari as the other fox. They also know that Sasuke will likely be the snake and Itachi for the panthers."

"But we don't know who all else will be there." said Sakura "It's all about strategy, we don't know if there is going to be a surprise constant."

"I heard they moved the tournament back to consider with that grand celebration." said Sai knowing that the grand celebration of the end of last demon war was when they were planning to set off the seal and separate the human world from the demon world hopefully ending the war between them.

"That part is true, it takes place the week before it and a month after Hinata's wedding." said Naruto

"And you take your trip to that resort?" asked Ino knowing that the trip itself was just a cover story so that they could cross the river and entire demon ape country so that they could place the seal to destroy the transport seal.

"Next week, we have our own cabin booked." said Sakura "A little romantic trip before we go back to training."

"And what if Tsunade goes into labor while you're gone?" asked Ino

"First off she isn't due till a week after the wedding so that gives us just under a month." explained Sakura "Second maybe from an act of God or something both kits are developed on scheduled, they could be born safely now."

"It's a miracle that she can carry those two kits at her age." said Ino

"A testament to the skilled of the doctor she had looking after her." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Well I can't all the credit Lady Tsunade has gone cold turkey from all drinking, and has been taking great care of herself." said Sakura "And Jiriaya is actually helping her which is a little surprising."

"Well he is the father of the kits." said Naruto "And for all the perverted things he's done I think he always wanted kits."

"Well it would have been easy for him to have kids if he really wanted too." said Ino

"But not with the vixen he loves." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Alright let's stop this flirting between you two." said Ino "It isn't something we want to see."

"And we didn't want to see whatever you call what you and Sai did on the dance floor because it wasn't dancing." said Sakura as she looked at her friend, if she still been human she would have been blushing. "More like dry humping than anything approaching dancing."

"I wonder what everyone else is up too?" asked Ino as she changed the subjects "Anyone heard from Lee? Or Choji?"

"I haven't heard anything about Lee and nothing from Choji since that last letter." answered Shikamaru

"I am more worried about those who haven't turned." said Naruto sadly "It's been nine months since the fall of the Leaf."

Naruto watched as all his friends lowered their heads before lowering their drinks.

"You know I totally forgot about that." admitted Ino

"We have been so focused on our own lives that we forgot about it." stated Sakura as she took a big drink "Our friends, the people we are trying to save have been out in the field without reinforcements, without regular supplies and without the ability to strike back apart from hit and run attacks."

"The newspapers are even saying attacks are down to only about one a week." said Ino

"It's worst then that." said Naruto as Ino looked at him "I have seen the after action reports about the fighting, the reports that most don't see."

"What does it say?" asked Ino

"That most of the attacks as the media calls is normally them trying to get some supplies near an outpost or a delaying action while the main body of the resistance escapes." explained Naruto "They are a hair away from losing the war."

"What is the situation in water country?" asked Sai knowing that was the Mist was the last major ninja nation standing with a few other small nations located on islands off the coast.

"They are in civil war at the moment." said Naruto

"The Mist was always politically unstable." stated Shikamaru knowing that the Mizukage was in a political weak spot even before the demons appeared. "But I would have hoped that the threat of demons would have united them."

"But it didn't." answered Sakura "So we have to carry out this plan now because if we miss this opening then the next time isn't until a year later and by then it would be pointless."

"Who do we know who is still human?" asked Ino

"Lots of people." said Naruto

"I mean who are our close friends?" asked Ino "I know Kakashi, Shizune, Guy, Tenten and Neji are still out there but who else?"

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Kankuro and dozens of others." said Naruto

"I know it's wrong of me to say but on some level I would want them captured so at least they would be with us when we do it." admitted Ino as everyone looked down; knowing that if they set off the seal it would get off the demon world from the human world for at least a thousand years.

"There is nothing we can do about that and whatever happens they will have either a happy life as a human or as a happy life as a demon." explained Naruto

In another city the sun had gone down hours earlier as Hinata rested in a lounge chair with a drink in her hand. She was sitting on the same balcony were Gamba had proposed to her a few months back however she wasn't alone, sitting beside her in his own chair with his own drink was Gamba.

"So how was your day?" asked Hinata as she looked at the King.

"Another one of those days when all I did was listen to different reports about different things." Said Gamba "Today I had to listen to a three and a half hour report on how closing one of the water lines for repair would cause major destructions to the city sidewalk traffic in the seventh district of the city."

"Isn't the seventh mostly just warehouses and some factories?" asked Hinata

"Yes but it is located along one of the major streets that connect two residential areas." Explained Gamba

"Have they ever thought about just doing it at night when most people are sleeping?" asked Hinata

"That is what I told them to do." said Gamba as he took a breath before taking a drink of his own glass of wine "Then I had to answer a few questions from the media about where you have been. One of them thought I had replaced you with a new member of the harem."

"Well that wasn't uncommon in the past." said Hinata as she remembered reading how some kings had multiple Queens, once he grew tired of one a king could replace her with another.

"Well that is history now, I signed the order to disband the harem." said Gamba "No need to have a bunch of lioness just waiting for me to show up when I have you right beside me."

"Were are they going to go?" asked Hinata

"They all come from high level prides so they will either move back in with their pride and in time they or their pride will find someone else." explained Gamba

"So did the press believe you when you said I have been spending all my time planning the ceremony?" asked Hinata knowing that they wanted to surprise the people with the fact that their Queen was going to represented their kingdom in the tournament. Former Queen Oda and her sister had taken her place visiting the schools and hospitals across the kingdom.

"Mostly, some think your with cub." said Gamba

"Not yet." answered Hinata as she took a breath "I wanted to talk to you about something for the ceremony?"

"What?" asked Gamba

"I want to have my friends be part of it but they are now different race." said Hinata knowing that she had to carry out a balance of demon traditions and human traditions. She knew her choices would be followed by future Queens. Already she was breaking some traditions by having her sister be her maid of honor instead of Gamba's oldest sister however that was countered by having the oldest sister who was the head of the religious priests presides over the ceremony itself and Gamba's second oldest sister as the second bride maid.

"Well they have always have delegations from different nations invited to the ceremony." said Gamba

"I don't want them just to watch I want them to be part of the ceremony itself." said Hinata

"I don't really see how?" asked Gamba "I mean you only have four what do you call them bridesmaids and tradition says that two of them have to lioness and the other two have to be a tiger and a panther."

"I know and I don't want to change that, but you know about the walkway guards?" asked Hinata as Gamba nodded his head. It was traditional for have members of the military along with the government standing guard along the walkway leading to the altar. The closer you were to the alter the more important you were.

"You want your friends to be some of the guards?" asked Gamba

"Yes, that way they can be part of the ceremony." said Hinata

"You know if you want to do that way we will have to treat the other races the same and I personally want as few as snakes and wolves here as possible." said Gamba "

"Same here but I just can't think of another place to have them." said Hinata "Also we can't show direct favoritism toward the foxes then we may upset the horses and bears which we may need in any war with the wolves or snakes." 

"You know I think I may have the solution." said Gamba as Hinata looked at the grinning King.

"What?" asked Hinata

It was well past midnight in the human world as Kakashi sat down after a long day of listening to different reports coming in from the different unites which were under his command. The news wasn't good and there didn't seem much hope of it getting better any time soon. The problem was that a lot of the groups were no longer checking in. Guy's group which had formed from the remains of the cloud village ninja had moved out of radio range in an attempt to escape from the demon patrols. Kankura's group of sand ninjas had moved back into wind country a few months back and had all but disappeared from radio contact. Every week the reports from the commands in the leaf stated how many people were left, they were down to under 25 thousand people in an area which used to have millions of people and the number went down weekly. Those numbers were dropping not just from the demons taking them or even from sickness or lack of food, now the leading cause of death was suicide as people ended their lives.

"How are you doing?" asked Shizune as Kakashi turned to face possibly one of the last still human member of the leaf ninja medical core.

"Bad." answered Kakashi "I wouldn't be surprised that within six months we have either no humans left or we are on our own. Has there been any luck on a defense to being transformed."

"No." answered Shizune "I have looked at the transformation agent for countless hours but I still have no idea how the mental part of it works."

"You mean how they get people to like being a demon?" asked Kakashi as Shizune nodded her head.

"Yes, it shouldn't be possible. There is no way I am aware of to change a person's mind like that apart from some of the most advanced forms of mind control justus." said Shizune

"And people under those act like zombies without thinking." said Kakashi "And the demons have personalities they are for the lack of a better term human, not mindless drones."

"That is what I am talking about it shouldn't be possible to change someone's mind enough to make them switch sides and yet have them keep their personalities." said Shizune as she ran her hand though her hair "And I can't do much in the way of a defense unless I know how the mental side works because all I will do is hand the demons a human with a demon mind."

"A perfect spy." said Kakashi

"That is why I haven't done much work with it." said Shizune as she shook her head "I can't help but think that if Sakura or Lady Tsunade were here they would have this solved by now."

"You are doing the best you can and I don't think anyone else could have done all the things you have done all while being on the run." said Kakashi "I don't even think Lady Tsunade or Sakura could do that."

"They are better researchers then what I am." said Shizune

"That may be the case." said Kakashi "However they would need all the advanced computers and medical tools, you are working with a few microscopes which belong more in a basic science class then in medical research."

"Thanks." said Shizune as she yawned. "Well I think I am going to go used my daily portion of hot water and take a shower."

"Alright then." said Kakashi as she started to walk away.

"Do try to get some sleep Kakashi." said Shizune

"I'll try." answered Kakashi

A week later Naruto and Sakura were walking up a road toward a large resort in the demon bear country. The resort main building was giant easily dominating the land, it had two giant building wings shooting off from the main center which had a large red domed roof. The building itself was painted a bright white and had fields of beautiful flowers with tall trees all around the building. Both foxes then turned and looked at the area behind the massive main hotel area. For a moment the two of them stopped and looked out over the rolling hills which were covered with thick forests. Cabins could be seen poking out from small clearings in the woods and giant snow top mountains could be seen in the distance.

"Well Adria was right this place is amazing." said Sakura as she took a deep breath of that mountain air, she could smell the flowers and felt like she was standing in the middle of the woods not steps away from a massive resort hotel.

"Well there the river." said Naruto as Sakura looked to their left to see what Naruto was looking at.

"That's a river?" asked Sakura as she looked at the giant river she could just make out the shape of land on the far side. The land on the other side looked almost totally flat and with even thicker woods however first they had cross the river "Looks more like a giant lake."

"I know but it's what we have to cross to get to demon Ape country." Said Naruto as he looked at the waterfront from what he could see apart from a demon made sandy beach the entire river bank was large rocks.

"So after we check in, we pretend to settle in to our cabin and then we head across the river at nightfall?" asked Sakura "We have ten days here and it will take all that time to get to the ape capital and back.

"Sakura-chan I have to admit something." said Naruto as Sakura turned and looked at him "I lied."

"Lied about what?" asked Sakura

"Judging from the old maps my father got of demon ape country it should only take five days for us to get there and get back here." said Naruto

"Then why book a ten day vacation?" asked Sakura as Naruto simply smiled.

"So that we can have at least a few day vacation together." answered Naruto as Sakura shock her head a bit before laughing a bit.

"You loveable baka." said Sakura as she placed a hand on Naruto's check before pulling him into a kiss.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	80. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 Crossings **

The sky was overcast and a light rain was falling over what remained of a small trading town located about twenty five miles outside of the Leaf village, the town once held over ten thousand people however now it was almost empty apart from a small branch of resistance fighter which called this place home for the moment. They had set up base in a small neighborhood located on the far edge of the village near a forest where they could make an escape if needed.

"It's been so long since we have slept on a real bed." said Tenten as she lied in Neji's arm in a bedroom which wasn't their own, in a house that wasn't theirs and a village that wasn't even theirs.

"I know." said Neji as he wrapped his arms tighter around Tenten making sure to place one of his hands on her stomach were their child was growing. They both knew places like this was on the decline, all over the world in the places the demons controlled they were going around destroying any trace of humanity. Entire villages were either burned or simply torn down, the best guess anyone had was that they were doing one of two things. Either they were trying to remove places for humans to hid or they planned to rebuild the cities in their own way. Either way it was bad for them.

"We have to get up don't we?" asked Tenten

"Yes." answered Neji as he stood up.

"You can have the shower first." offered Tenten as she looked at the man she loves "Unlike you I don't have to command all of the people."

"Whatever are left after the night." stated Neji sadly as he lowered his head before heading to the bathroom and the shower as Tenten called it. The shower was nothing more than three buckets each of cold water which they had gotten the night before. For a moment Neji stopped and looked in the mirror, he looked tied with deep bags under his eyes and while he had never had a beard before he could see one forming over his thinner face. He turned and looked back into the bedroom only to see Tenten looking out though the window blinds at the street below. She too looked thinner around the face even though he had been giving her extra food because of the baby. He could see that her cloths like everyone else was dirty and had patches sown on them to fix the holes which came from long repeated use.

"_Maybe it would be better for the baby if we surrendered to the demons. Then there would be food and medical supplies for the baby even if we were demons." _thought Neji for a moment as he considered what sort of life his child would have. Life on the run from demons and supplies were already run out how would it be in a year or four years. "_No, we will make do and we will rebuild humanity. All we need is a break to go our way, maybe Shizune will find something soon and we can force a peace."_

"You better get in the shower soon Neji you have to get to that meeting." stated Tenten as she looked out over the road, she could look across the road to see one of the ninja which had stayed up to keep lookout standing on the far rooftop. She could also see some of the children playing in the neighbor front yard with a dirt and mud covered ball.

While Tenten was looking out the window trying not to think how hungry she was and Neji was pouring ice cold water over his body in the shower, Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of the front desk of a massive resort hotel in demon bear country.

"I have your reservations." stated the Large black bear located behind the cherry wood desk. "You have cabin number 125 for ten days."

"Yes, we do." said Naruto as he looked around at the massive grand hall. To the right of the main door was the reception desk and check in area. To the front was a massive grand staircase which lead up into the hundreds of hotel rooms which made up the main part of the resort. The walls were covered with oak panels and nice rugs covered the hardwood floors.

"We also have your reservation for dinner tonight at eight." stated the bear

"We have dinner reservations?" asked Sakura

"Just another little surprise I have for you." said Naruto with a grin.

"If I may ask Miss, why do you have a bag?" asked the bear as he looked at the bag which Sakura was carrying. Looking around it was clear that while having a bag to bring in personal items like shampoo and personal grooming items wasn't uncommon the fact that no demon wore cloths meant that bags were very small. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment because if they looked in the bag and food the map that would lead them to the demon ape capital.

"Let's just say I have someone surprises for my mate-in-waiting." stated Sakura with a perverted grin.

"I see." said the bear then maybe it is luckily that your got a cabin. We wouldn't want your personal activities to disturbed the other guests." stated the bear as he handed a set of keys to Naruto "Enjoy your stay if you need anything we are bust a phone call away."

"Thank you." said Naruto

Less than an hour later in the human world Neji was standing right beside Konohamaru and a few other members of what remained of their ninja core. They were gathering around a kitchen table with pots and pans holding down the edges of the map.

"So what is the situation?" asked Neji already knowing the general answer.

"It's bad, we spotted a group of what had to be enginers tearing down a trading post five miles to our south." Stated a scout ninja as he pointed toward a small spot on the map. All over the dirty map were small O where they had picked an area clean of resources and X were known demon forts where. More and more the map was filling in Xs and Os, they were running out of room to run and places to hid.

"Can we hit them?" asked Konohamaru "It would raise people hopes if we could hit them when we aren't running away."

"I wouldn't recommend it." stated the ninja as he pointed toward the map again "They have a small camp of fifty fighters located on a small hill within a half a mile of the engineers. They would be on us within minutes."

"Are they heading this way?" asked Neji

"That is where we are lucky they are heading south away from us." said the scout

"Did you find any supplies?" asked Neji

"Twelve 20 pounds bags of half rotten grain and here is the real find a weapon stash containing a half a dozen swords and three packs of kunai." Stated the scout ninja

"Good." said Neji even though everyone knew that the food would only last a few days and that half of it was rotten. "How many people did we lose?"

"We were luckily only one suicide last night and no run a ways." stated Konohamaru knowing that if we had been any runaways to find their own way or become demons the entire group would have to move once again. "Still I heard that another five families are talking about surrendering if they don't get more food and medical supplies."

"What medical supplies the only thing we have is three bottles of aspirin and some cold pills." stated Neji "We lost all but one of our medical ninjas and the one we do have was fresh out of training. And unless we find more supplies then what we find on average our food supplies will likely only last till the end of the month."

"Sir we are trying the best we can." stated the scout "But it is hard, when this town was taken the demons cleaned most of the warehouses and stores. We are looking though houses and bars."

"I know and I am not blaming you or anyone else." stated Neji as he looked at the map, they were almost boxed in on all sides, the map only showed two ways for a group of their size to get out of the area which didn't pass within a mile of a demon outpost. There were other ways but they couldn't use them since they had too many people.

While Neji was looking for a way out Naruto and Sakura where walking around the cabin located about halfway up one of the many mountains in demon bear country.

"Wow, once again I am impressed." stated Sakura as she looked around the cabin which would be their decoy home for when they crossed into demon ape country. On three of the four sides were heavy woods but the cabin itself was built in such a way that it hung halfway over an edge so that even though there was woods to their front they had a perfect view of the countryside including the massive river which snaked it's way though the landscape. The inside was constructed in the form of a log cabin with a massive stone fire place. Since the cabin was designed to hold entire families during a vacation as well as couples it had two floors a full kitchen, two full bathrooms and five bedrooms."How did you get a place like this so soon? I would bet that they are booked in advanced"

"Well, we are a pack on the high council." explained Naruto "When I dropped my name they opened one of the newly renovated cabin early."

"Still this is a wonderful view." said Sakura as Naruto joined her on one of the balcony's "Makes me wish we could actually spend the night here tonight instead of crossing that river."

"Well it will only take five days to get the demon ape capital and back we could wait a night and leave tomorrow night." offered Naruto

"No…we leave tonight because if we run into trouble I would want time to play with." stated Sakura "My only worry is that they will come by and see that we aren't here."

"Don't worry." said Naruto as he pulled out a map which had been left on the dining room table "There is so many nature trails that if they do come by we can just say we were on one of those trails."

"Really." said Sakura as she looked at the map which showed all these different nature trails, locations of hot springs and waterfalls. "We could spend a month here and not see half of these things."

"I know and some of these trails are night only trails." said Naruto

"You know once we get back I would like to check out this lover moon reflection pool." said Sakura

"So we have about half the day before dinner what do you want to do?" asked Naruto

"Let's hit the beach, we have to do some scouting before we cross it." said Sakura

"You know I always dreamed of seeing you in a bikini." laughed Naruto

"You do realize that technically we are both naked right now." stated Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"I know just saying." said Naruto with a grin.

While Naruto and Sakura were laying out their plans Tenten was working in the communal kitchen making lunch for the group. While not the best cook in the world the fact she was now almost five months pregnant meant she couldn't work as a frontline ninja and couldn't really lift up some of the heavy supply containers that only left her with a few jobs that she could do.

"So what are we making today?" asked Tenten to the other cooks who were mostly woman, children and a few elders.

"A beef stew and some corn bread." stated one of the other cooks as she filled up a three gallon container large container with 80% water before adding a small can of beef chunks and a few cut up carrots.

"I wish we had some more food to work with." added the head cook Mrs. Akimichi as Choji's mother and five star chief took a small taste of the stew "It's mostly water with some beef taste."

"Well we did get some corn today." stated Tenten

"They said it was only have rotten but most of that stuff is so rotten that I wouldn't feed it to a pig." stated Mrs. Akimichi as she thought about it for a moment, she couldn't go out and get more food and at the moment the stew needed something however if they used corn in the stew then they would be totally out of corn.

"I heard one of the scouts saw a group of demons roasting a whole pig." stated another cook as her child worked with her in the kitchen.

"I would love to have a roasted pig mom." said the seven year old kid who was helping his mom cook "Can we go to them?"

For the longest time the mother just looked into the face of her hungry child.

"No dear because they would turn us into demons." said the mother

"But you said most of my friends are now demons can't we join them so that I can see them again." said the little boy "Daddy is a demon, I miss him."

The mother looked down as she tried to think of what to say.

"Why don't you go out and play a little bit." said Mrs. Akimichi

"Alright." said the boy as he went out to play with the few kids his age.

"I may have an idea." stated Tenten

"What?" asked Mrs. Akimichi

"When we came into this town I spotted a bee's nest in park, maybe some wild honey on the corn bread will lighten people's mood." said Tenten "Also people may focus less on the lack of food in the stew."

"Yes, it has been a while since we had anything sweat." stated Mrs. Akimichi

"If you excuse me I am going to go check on my soon." said the mother as she moved off.

"I expected the two of them to move off by now." said Mrs. Akimichi "The boy misses his father."

"I am sure you miss your son." stated Tenten as she looked at Mrs. Akimichi who simply lowered her head.

"We all have to do what we have too." said Mrs. Akimichi "But I wonder what he is up too? Is he happy as a demon or is as evil as the others?"

"I am not sure all of the demons are as evil as we think." said Tenten "I mean you were saved by Naruto and he is now a demon."

"Still they are evil." stated Mrs. Akimichi as Tenten nodded her head.

A couple of hours later and Sakura was lying on a beach towel on the white sandy beach, she had spent over two and half hours studying the layout of the beach and of what they could see of the far bank. They had already found the spot where they were planning to cross and now they were just killing time.

"Ok if I may ask why are we laying here?" asked Naruto as he lied beside her.

"We are relaxing." answered Sakura as she closed her eyes and just felt the sun on her fur.

"I mean we aren't getting a tan we have fur." said Naruto "So why do we just lie out here in the sun?"

"It's just something you do on the beach." answered Sakura as she rolled onto her stomach. "Besides the sun does help the color of the fur."

"Really?" asked Naruto

"I don't really know for sure but that is what Ino says." stated Sakura as she tilted her head and looked at Naruto. "You seam stressed Naruto-kun, come on relax we are on vacation."

"I am just focusing on what we have to do." answered Naruto as he ran though a thousand possibilities in his head while he watched the other demons enjoy the beach, a couple of lion cubs were playing in the surf while their parents talked to each other nearby. A few yards away three female snakes were soaking up the sun and enjoying some drinks.

"Naruto roll onto your back." stated Sakura as Naruto looked at her for a moment before doing what he was told. The next thing he felt was Sakura climbing onto his back.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he felt Sakura's hands on his back.

"You just seam stressed." answered Sakura as she rubbed Naruto's shoulders before moving down his back applying some chakra to her hands. Her chakra entered his body relaxing his muscles and earning a slight purr from Naruto as his tails moved happily behind him. "It's time to relax."

There was no time for relaxing for Neji or any of the other of the humans as they hid in their temporary houses. On the streets below a group of twenty five demons walked down the streets.

"We can take them." said Konohamaru

"No." stated Neji as he looked around the area with his Byakugan. His people were hiding in upper floors and in basements, they had only a ten minute warning about the demons coming in so they decided to hunker down and wait for them to past them by "There is five more groups just like this one within a one mile radius."

"So we are going to take this place down?" asked a Tiger as he and lion stopped almost right in front of the house were Neji, Tenten and most of the command staff was hidding. Inside everyone held their breaths in fear that the demons would hear them.

"We have it scheduled for later this week. We hope to have this entire town torn down and whatever we can use recovered." stated the lion

"I just hope we get everything done by the Royal wedding." said the Tiger "I don't want to miss King Gamba's and Lady Hinata's wedding."

"_So Hinata is getting married and to the King of the Felines?" _thought Neji as the demons started moving on.

"We have to leave." said Tenten

"We will prepare everything to leave by nightfall." stated Konohamaru

"We can't do this." Said Neji

"You can't be thinking of surrendering?" asked Konohamaru

"No…but a group this large is too hard to move without being found and too big of a target." stated Neji as he thought of the over a thousand people under his command "We have to split this group up. It's the only way we can move unseen."

"You're talking about disbanding this arm of the resistance." stated a Tenten

"If we don't then we will either die off from the lack of supplies or we will be demons." stated Neji "If we are in small groups of around ten or so, we can better live off the land. Smaller groups can take shelter in a single house instead of dozens. They can remain hidden better and move though smaller gaps in the demon patrols."

"How will we stay in the fight, we only have three people trained on the long range radios and only one radio." stated Konohamaru

"There is no choice take whatever supplies we have and divide it up amongst the groups and prepare to move out by dawn." said Neji knowing that it will take time to divide up the supplies.

"Alright." said Konohamaru as he began to move off to carry out Neji's orders.

"You do know that in smaller groups we are more likely to lose people." said Tenten "If there is one or two people who want to surrenders they can convince the others."

"I now but the only way for us to survive." stated Neji

The sun was setting behind the snow topped mountains but it was still very warm summer evening in the valley were the resort hotel was located. Located along the top floor of the resort was one of the many restaurants which the bear country resort offered. The five star restaurant was known around the world for their food and their ability to host any of the demon races.

"This is very nice." said Sakura as she looked at around at the crystal chandeliers which hung above grand staircase which lead up the dining area on the top floor.

"Yes, it is." said Naruto as he looked around at the fine hand craved redwood wall panels which seemed to glow a bit from the mixture of electric and candle light.

"It is just strange to see all this different demons together without their being any real argument." added Naruto as he looked around the waiting area. He could see every living demon race apart from the ants in this one room. Everyone was going about their business as they weren't different races.

"Namikaze party of two." stated a bear as he lead Naruto and Sakura the grand staircase and up to the highest floor of the hotel building. There they found themselves standing in the middle of a grand dining hall with almost a hundred tables and crystal chandeliers with candles attached to them. Almost every table was covered with fine silk table cloths and at least one candle. The waiter lead Naruto and Sakura past snakes who were eating raw chicken severed on fine china and past horse who were eating salads with silver plated forks. The waiter lead them out of the main dining room and out into the outdoor patio were even more tables were set up. These tables while exposed to a little bit more to the slightly colder demon bear country air but they had a clear view of the river and the moon light valley.

"Here you are." stated the waiter as he lead Naruto and Sakura to a table right next to the balcony. "What can I get you two to drink."

"I'll take one of those famous self brewed beers and a glass of water." said Naruto as he remembered what his father told him about the famous bear mountain beer which was so famous that even the Demon felines royal family would drink it.

"I'll take some red wine and water." said Sakura as the waiter nodded his head

"This is amazing." said Sakura as Naruto pulled back her chair for her before taking his own chair. "I am betting they don't serve Ramen noodles here."

"No they don't." laughed Naruto as they each took a menu. "The grilled chicken sounds good but what is a risotto?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto who had made reservations at a five star restaurant but not knowing what the food was.

"If I under it is a mixture of rice and meat." Stated Sakura

"Oh." said Naruto as he looked down at the menu as their drinks showed up. The waiter left them as the two of them kept looking at the menu.

"This is beautiful isn't it." said Sakura as she looked toward demon ape country where the moon was rising, the light from the moon was shinning off the river.

"Yes it is." said Naruto as he looked at the pink vixen instead of the rising moon. Just seeing the smile on Sakura's face warmed his heart as his nerves built up for what he was planning to do.

"You're looking at me aren't you?" asked Sakura without even turning and looking at him.

"Maybe?" joked Naruto as Sakura turned and looked at him with a loving smile the candle light bouncing off her green eyes. They started talking not about the human war or how they were going to cross the fast moving river in just a few hours; instead they talked about what all had happened in the few months since they turned and their future. Their food had arrived and it was just as good as what the reports had said but the time with each other is what they both enjoyed the most.

"That was great." stated Sakura as she finished the fresh cod fish.

"I know." said Naruto as he took a deep breath. "Sakura-chan I have a question."

"What?" asked Sakura as Naruto placed his hand on top of hers.

"I know I am not the best speaker and I don't really know how best to say all I want to, so I am just going to say it outright." said Naruto as he took a deep breath before moving over and getting down on one knee in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened as her heart seamed to beat a thousand times a minute. "Sakura Haruno will you join my pack and be my wife?"

"Yes…yes…yes." answered Sakura before Naruto could even totally finish a combination of a human and traditional demon mating request. He couldn't even stand up before Sakura planted kisses on his lips. The sound of clapping filled the air as the other demons looked on with smiles on their faces.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I pretty much followed Naruto/Sakura and Neji/Tenten day and how they were different. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	81. Chapter 79

**Note: I have been getting PM and reviews saying I need line breaks, I personal dislike stories that have those because they break the flow when I read. However some people do like them so I am going to try to find a middle ground where we can all be happy. So I have decided to put the first word after a scene change in bold, I believe this is a fair middle ground. I will be slowly going back though my earlier chapters and do the same thing.  
><strong>

**Chapter 79 Demon Ape Country Part 1**

Night had fallen over demon bear country, near the resort this was normally the time were couples would walk along the beach light up only by the stars and the moon. This wasn't the case this night since a weather front had moved just after midnight; the front had turned the once crystal clear sky into overcast with a light rain and wind.

"I really wish we were in bed and not here." stated Sakura as she and Naruto hid under a rocky outcropping located just a little bit off the main sandy beach area. They were just trying to stay dry until the last moment but they knew soon they would have to go out and cross the river "That way could thank you for what you did."

Naruto simply smiled as he knew what Sakura's thank you for asking her to marry him would be.

"I guess we will just have to wait until we get back to do that." explained Naruto

"It will just give me time to plan out what I am going to do to you when we get back." purred Sakura as she ran her hand from Naruto's shoulder down stopping at his hand.

"I am just sorry I didn't have a ring for you." said Naruto

"It's not traditional anymore for us to do that." stated Sakura

"We could make it a tradition?" asked Naruto "I mean there are a lot of former humans who are demons now."

"Rings don't really work well over claws." explained Sakura before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "So we cross here and head to some old city in Ape country and then we move toward the capital."

"Yes, there is a road which should speed up our trip to only two days." explained Naruto

"Wouldn't it be overgrown with trees after millions of years?" asked Sakura

"Well the roads outside of the main cities at home use seal repairing seals to stay clear, I am hoping that the Apes have the same thing and that they are still working." said Naruto as Sakura knew that home now mean demon fox country not fire country. "However if we have to move though the woods it would add maybe a half day added to each trip."

"Well we are just wasting time here." said Sakura as she stepped out from under cover as the rain, she channeled chakra to her feet allowing her to stand on the water as if it was land. For a moment Naruto just looked at her as the rain ran down her body.

"_That is my mate." _ thought Naruto with a perverted smile.

"Let's get going." said Naruto as the two of them took off running across the fast moving river water, they both knew that if they slowed down before they reached the far shore there was a good chance of either sinking into the water or being carried off course. Due to the darkness the two of them had to stay close or risk getting separated and the river was wide and would take those hours to cross.

**It **was also well past midnight in the human world as Shizune ran into Kakashi's room. He was lying on a folding cot near the corner of the room. Like almost every other room in the hotel it had been stripped of everything apart from the internal plumbing system which didn't work anymore. She ran over to her commander only to suddenly have Kakashi's still sleeping hand snap forward and press a kunai against her throat.

"Kakashi its me." stated Shizune as Kakashi's hand pulled back as he sat up. Kakashi had only a pair of shorts and his mask on.

"What is happening?" asked Kakashi as he looked at Shizune. "Are we under attack?"

"A small boat just landed nearby." answered Shizune

"Demons?" asked Kakashi

"No, they seem to be humans." explained Shizune

"Alright wake everyone up and prepare for a fight, this may be an attack." ordered Kakashi as he moved and put a shirt on flowed by his now dirty and stained jonnin jacket. It only took a few minutes for everyone to get ready and soon Kakashi, Shizune and the six ANBU that they still had were in their preplanned defendable positions.

"What do we have?" asked Kakashi to the nearest ANBU

"Looks like Mist Ninjas." stated the ANBU as they looked at the small group of five ninjas who were gathered around a small beach side fire.

"Any sign of demons?" asked Kakashi

"No." stated the ANBU "Sir I think one of them is Ao, the personal advisor to the Mizukage."

"Already everyone cover me, let's see if what is going on." stated Kakashi as he moved across the beach and toward the fire.

"It's about time that you came to see what was going on Kakashi." stated Ao as the middle aged man with light blue hair turned and looked toward Kakashi. "And here I go through all the trouble of finding you with the Byakugan and I would have to be the one to come to you."

"Fist all of you show me some chakra." ordered Kakashi as everyone molded some blue charka, showing that they were humans.

"Happy?" asked Ao as Kakashi nodded his head.

"What is going on Ao?" asked Kakashi

"The civil war in the Mist is over." stated Ao

"Let me guess you lost?" asked Kakashi

"You always fear the worst, we won the 5th Mizukage is back in command." stated Ao with a smile "And just in time."

"In time for what?" asked Kakashi

"An opening has presented itself to turn this war around." stated Ao with a smile as Kakashi's eyebrow raised "We have a plan that may be the turn the tide and send the demons running for a change. But we need your help to do it."

**While** it was only a little bit past one in the morning in demon bear country to the west in the neighboring demon horse country it was nearing four in the morning. Even at this early hour Lee was just getting moving, like he did every morning when he was in the Leaf he would wake up extremely early to work out. As he sat up from the bed, like most demon horse his house was a nothing more than a really nice open tent with a fire pit located in the center to provide light and warmth. Over the months Lee had become used to demon horse culture, a culture that had groups of maybe a thousand to two thousand horses moving from city to city every few months. There entire homes were designed to be packed up and moved within two hours. The bed which consisted of only a soft mattress and a lot of blankets and pillows as he started moving away a hand shot out and grab his hand.

"It's too early come back to bed." stated the black hair mare who slept in the bed.

"But Kurotsuchi-chan we have to keep up the training both of us." said Lee as the former Rock ninja simply glared at her boyfriend, his hyperactive nature was a double edge sword it made for a lot of fun in the bedroom but it meant she had to deal with that hyper nature when she just wanted calm. A smile came across her face as she came up with a plan.

"If you really want to work out, I know something we can do." said Kurotsuchi as she pulled Lee back down onto the bed.

**While** the former message runner of the resistance was enjoying himself the commander of the resistance Kakashi Hatake was in a meeting with Shizune and Ao.

"So what is this plan to send the demons running?" asked Shizune as the three of them stood around a table.

"We have learned some interesting things from spying on the demons and from integrating some." stated Ao "First the demons aren't united the wolves and the felines hate each other and they will go to war against each other in time. We need to cause that to happen sooner rather than later."

"Have them fight themselves." said Shizune "The problem is we have learned that they have a treaty that would prevent them from doing that."

"Are you aware that almost half of the demon front line attacking forces are made out of either wolves or felines.' stated Ao "And that a large part of their military forces are staying back in their world in case of an attack."

"So most of their military unites are still in the demon world?" asked Shizune as Ao nodded his head "Then how do we defeat them? If we haven't even faced the bulk of their military how can we win?"

"By using their own hatred against them." answered Ao with a smile "There is a large demon feline force setting up a base on an island just off lightening country, if we can destroy most of the forces on that island we may turn the tide."

"How so?" asked Kakashi

"You see the main attacking groups are the Wolves, the Felines and to a lesser extent the Foxes and Snakes." explained Ao "The bears, horse and ants serve different support roles. As far as we know the wolves have never replaced the forces that they lost at your hands, they are keeping them in their own world so that they can attack the Felines later."

"So if we destroy a majority of the Feline force they may not replace them in fear of an attack on their homeland from the wolves." stated Kakashi

"That is our thinking." said Ao "But it will not be easy there will be thousands of demons on the island fortress."

"So what are you thinking?" asked Shizune "Because we can't take on a thousand demons at once. Not with the forces that are left."

"We have a few things going for us, first they think that the area around the fortress is pacified so their defenses have been lowered. Second we will attack them from the land and from the sea, your forces will storm in from the land while we attack from the sea. By doing that we will trap them between our forces and pin them down. Third is timing, we know that there is a royal wedding in a month a lot of them higher commanders will be there and those who stay will be parting."

"So we will be attacking a bunch of drunken demons with inexperienced commanders." stated Kakashi

"Yes, and once we hit them we fall back." stated Ao

"What about demon reinforcements?" asked Shizune

"The nearest force is a demon wolf camp. They will probably not rush to defend their enemies." stated Ao "However it gets even better."

"How so?" asked Kakashi

"On the same island just to the north of the fortress is a center were they are holding a bunch of unturned humans the ones from the villages which surrendered." explained Ao as he pointed to a spot on the map "Mostly the elderly or other people they don't want to turn into demons. The demons seems to be just waiting for them to die naturally instead of turning them."

"We can liberate them." said Shizune

"Having a bunch of elderly would only slow us down but they have warehouses full of supplies." explained Ao "Supplies that everyone could use."

"Alright, we will send a team to scout the area and plan a ground attack." said Kakashi

"Alright but I will tell you now, you will everything to bring this target down." stated Ao "We will be sending everything to this fight and so should you."

"Shizune get Neji on the radio his group is nearest." ordered Kakashi

"Kakashi he was about to break his group up so that they could live off the land better." said Shizune

"He will have to change plans we need his forces to have any hope of doing this." said Kakashi as Shizune went off to send the order.

"You do know that if we do pull this off we will only destroy their attacking forces, we still have thousands of demons in fire country alone." stated Kakashi as Ao nodded his head.

"Yes, but the demons will be forced to move from an offensive war to a defensive one." stated Ao "Besides it is the best move we have at the moment. We believe that sometime after the royal wedding they will move to finish off humanity."

"So if this fails it is all over." Stated Kakashi

**In **the demon world Naruto and Sakura had finally finished crossing the river as they stepped onto the shores of demon Ape country.

"You alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned and looked at the pink vixen.

"I am fine, now where is this road located?" asked Sakura

"Should only be about a quarter of a mile away from the city and the road." explained Naruto as the two of them started running down the beach. To their left was the river and to their right was the thick jungles of demon ape country. They could already hear the sound of the jungle animals coming from the brush and tree tops.

"This kind of reminds me of those rainforests in the Southern Tea Country." said Naruto

"Lets just hope it doesn't have as many insects." answered Sakura as they turned flowing a bend in the river, when they turned they finally saw the outskirts of the demon ape village. The two of them walked out of the jungle and onto the paved streets of the demon ape village. The village was nothing like either one of them had ever seen before. It had small neighbors were the houses where one or two stories each with a front and back yards. Rising out of the center of the city where larger buildings some of whom seems to have outer coverings made totally of glass. The two of them kept moving down the strangely intact streets, all round them they could see that the homes were abounded but they also were clearly being maintained. The yards were cut but yet the homes were darkened and there seemed to be no life around. The two of them kept walking toward the city center, all the buildings were darkened. To make matters even stranger as they walked down the streets the street lights would turn on only to turn back off as they passed them.

"Ok, I just have to ask are we sure that the Apes are actually dead?" asked Sakura as she looked up at the high rise buildings which now surrounded them on all sides.

"They were killed off during the war, the bio weapon which caused the infertility of the demons killed them off." explained Sakura as she looked around the darkened buildings "But I don't understand how the streets are so well maintained and there is still power."

"I don't know and there is now seal that could do all this." explained Naruto as they reached the center of the city. In the center of the city they found a massive park with a large stone building in the center. Coming out of the white marble building in the center of the park was two sets of train tracks which was heading deeper into demon ape country however there was no road heading out.

"So where is this road?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked down at the map

"I don't understand on the map it says there is a road which heads that way but all I see is a the railroad." said Naruto

"Well maybe we can find a more detailed map in there." offered Sakura as she pointed toward the large marble building.

"Worth a look." said Naruto as the two of them walked pass a line of stone pillars as they entered a large marble lobby. Almost instantly the lights turned on showing a lobby which was perfectly clean as if a cleaning crew had finished only minutes ago.

"Looks like a railroad station." Said Sakura as the two of them walked deeper into the building trying to find a map. They walked down a series of stairs until they reached the rails themselves. There was still a train sitting on the tracks but it looked nothing either one of them had they had seen before. This one had no smoke stacks or even clearly visible wheels. Instead the front of the train was slopped and angled. The lights on the train suddenly turned on as the doors opened up. Slowly Sakura took a few steps toward the train.

"You don't think it that is actually working?" asked Naruto

"Worth a look." answered Sakura as the two of them walked onto the train.

"Well it still works the problem is neither one of us know how to work this thing." said Naruto

"Welcome onboard." stated a voice from the speakers as both of them jumped into a fighting stance. "Please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm; I am here to serve you."

"Show yourself?" stated Naruto as one of the screens turned on showing a strange looking logo of a fast moving train.

"I am not physically alive or even here." stated the voice "I am the Artificial Conductor of Rail Network better known as ACR. I am not surprised that you demon foxes are not familiar with me, I haven't had anyone on the network for several million years."

"So what are you?" asked Sakura

"I am an advanced Artificial Intelligence which is responsibility for running and maintaining the high speed rail network that run across the nation." explained ACR

"So you're a computer?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I am a one of many self aware computer I am capable of making my choices and running totally on my own." said ACR

"I knew that that the Apes were advanced but to make an AI is something out of Sci-Fi story." said Sakura

"I am one of several AI who run and maintain all the key areas of public need." stated ACR "I can take you anywhere in the nation."

"You can get us to the capital?" asked Naruto

"Of course." stated the computer as the doors closed and the train started to power up, to Naruto and Sakura's amazement the train seamed to lift off the ground. "Do not worry this is a high speed Maglev Train, you are totally safe."

"What is Maglev?" asked Naruto

"Maglev or Magnetic Levitation system is a system were magnetic located along the rails levitate the train and forces it down the rails." answered ACR as a map appeared on the screen their path became highlighted in green "Without wheels the amount of friction is lowered and overall speed is increased."

"How fast can this go?" asked Sakura as the train started moving down the tracks at an extremely high rate of speed, so fast that both her and Naruto took a step back to remain standing.

"The max speed is 270 miles an hour however we will only be going 200 miles an hour." stated ACR as Naruto and Sakura looked out the window as they left the city behind "You will reach the capital in thirty five minutes."

"Why do I have a feeling this is just the first surprise we will come across in demon ape country." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"On the bright side we will back sooner." said Sakura as the country side became nothing more than a blur.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to make the demon apes society different then all the other demon society. So I decided to have them be the most technological advanced raced and that will become clearer in the next chapter when Naruto and Sakura enter the demon ape capital. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	82. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 Demon Ape Country Part 2**

"This just feels weird." said Naruto as he stood up on the fast moving train as it moved though Demon Ape country. The train tracks had moved off the ground onto concrete pillars which rose above the thick jungle tree tops.

"Well judging by how fast we are going we should be there in a couple of minutes." said Sakura as she looked out the window as well, they had passed by several cities on their way but they were going so fast the cities were nothing more than a blur as they moved by.

"You are correct the train is only ten minutes away from the Capital's city." stated the AI controlling the train called ACR "Now were in the city would you like to go?"

"We need to get to the transportation seal." stated Naruto

"Then you want downtown old city." stated ACR as the train began to slow down as it started to turn around a giant lake. "If you look out of the left window I have arranged for a show."

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura as she and Naruto moved toward the window located along the left side of the train. They looked out over the darkened lake only to see untold numbers of dark outlines of giant structures which seemed to rise up from the ground all the way above the clouds. Suddenly all those structures became a glow as hundreds of millions of lights turned on.

"Those are skyscrapers." stated Sakura stunned "Like the ones in the Rain village."

"But they are larger than those." stated Naruto as he noticed that one seamed larger than the others and as he strained his head though a gap in the clouds he could see that building was still going up it went so high up he couldn't strain his neck anymore.

"What building was that?" asked Naruto

"I believe you are talking about the Ape Tower." stated ACR "That is the seat of the government and goes up 60 thousand feet."

"That is two times higher than the tallest mountain in the human world." stated Sakura stunned that anyone could build something that high "I didn't think anyone could build something that tall."

"Before the war construction was started on an orbital elevator but due to the war it was stopped." stated ACR "With the lost of the population it was never finished."

"Orbital Elevator?" asked Naruto "Is that what it sounds like? An elevator that goes into space?"

"Yes." stated Sakura as so many questions filled her mind, there was so many she just picked the first one that came to her "What powers all of this?"

"There are multiple cold fusion reactors which supply all the power to the cities and the AI." explained ACR as they looked at the city it seemed to cover the entire horizon.

"Just how big is this city?" asked Naruto

"The entire city covers 4,500 arcs of land." stated ACR "It was considered the first Mega city and a model of the cities of the future."

"I see." said Naruto as the train entered the outer edges of the city. The train moved though a series of turn off before heading into the heart of the city. The train tracks were raised above the streets which were perfectly clean.

"To reach the Grand Terminal were the transport seal is located will take another twenty minutes." stated ACR "Will you be making the return trip?"

"We are." stated Sakura

"It will take ten minutes for the train to turn around, is that ok." stated ACR

"That is fine." said Sakura

**Due **to the distance of the demon world while it was just after three in the morning in demon ape country it was just pasted nine in the morning in demon wolf country. In the capital of that nation a new military unit was running formation drills across the parade ground in the center of the city. The military unit was only around five thousand strong which was nothing compared to the numbers they lost to the human's trap and then there was the fact that none of the new army members had military experience fighting as demons against demons. The citizens had come out to watch unites move around the parade ground before they were deployed to one of the forts along the border with the other nations. Standing along the side of the grand parade ground was a group of less than a hundred demons lined up in rows. They stood at attention as their new commander walked up and down inspecting the soldiers of the new special forces group.

"So this is my group?" asked Kiba as he looked at the special force group which was under his command.

"Yes, Commander Inuzuka." stated an Aid as he followed behind the newly promoted demon wolf.

"So this is the force which I will lead when we attack the felines." stated Kiba

"If we attack them." stated the aid only to have Kiba turned around and glare at him.

"When not if." stated Kiba as he kept moving down the line until he reached the far end of the unit. He stopped for a moment and looked at red she wolf which stood on the far edge of the unit. For a moment he looked at her.

"Karin?" asked Kiba

"Took you long enough to realize it was me." laughed Karin

"Sorry you look different then you did as a human." said Kiba with a slight smile as his eyes ran up and down the red she-wolf. Then he looked at where Karin was standing. She was standing in the third row which meant she was among the lowest ranking members of the unit "Why are you in the third row with your chakra sensing skills you should be in the first row."

"They decided that I belonged back here." stated Karin

"Why?" asked Kiba "You are among the best scouts I have ever seen."

"I was assigned as scout for the seventh when they where destroyed." explained Karin

"I thought everyone in the seventh was killed?" asked Kiba

"I had almost broken my ankle the day before they headed out." stated Karin "I was in the base camp when they walked into the trap. Command feels that since I didn't die with them I need to be punished."

"I see." stated Kiba as he turned to the aid which had been assigned to him by the high command. "Karin your now the head scout for this unit."

"Thank you." said Karin

"Also you're my personal aid." stated Kiba as the aid simply looked at him.

"Sir, she hasn't been read into to any of our military planning or anything else." stated the aid

"Then read her in, I want people I know by my side as we take down the lions." ordered Kiba "Besides every other commander has his own handpicked aid."

"Very well." said the aid as he looked toward Karin "I hope you don't have plans for tonight because this groups first mission is an hunting mission in the human world and I have to read you in about our battle plan including where we are going to hunt and what times."

"I don't have plans and I am a quick study." said Karin with a smile, Kiba had no idea that he had just handed over top military plans to the leader of the group trying to save what was left of humanity from the demons.

**At** that same moment in another nation Hinata was taking an early morning walk though one of the many gardens that covered large parts of the Royal city. Gamba was currently taking on a trip visiting an army group on the boarder which meant she had the day pretty much to herself, well as much as she had time to herself now.

"So how does these look to you?" asked one of the dozen wedding ads which were running around making sure everything was perfect. Hinata looked at the two sample colors which the air held in her hands. On some level she loved the fact that she just had to make the choices and it happened but it was also a pain because they were running every detail past her.

'They look the same." said Hinata as she looked at the samples

"Well this Orchid and this is Heliotrope." said the aid as she pointed at the two shades of violets.

"And this if for what?" asked Hinata

"This is the trim which will be on the white napkins for the grand dinner." answered the aid as Hinata fought the need to roll her eyes she knew that every choice she made was historic and would be looked back later by the future Queens. Also that this wasn't just her and Gamba's wedding it was a wedding for an entire nation and everything was going to be looked at.

"How about we keep them simple with all white." answered Hinata as the aid nodded her head.

"Having fun sister?" asked a voice as Hinata turned to see Hanabi walking toward her. Because Hanabi was the sister of the future Queen she wasn't allowed to serve in the regular military instead she was one of the royal guards.

"You know the normal stuff." answered Hinata as the aid ran off to take care of Hinata's orders. "How are you doing."

"You know, went to a school yesterday with your future mother-in-law." said Hanabi as the two sisters started walking.

"I have to admit that Oda has changed a lot since she tried to kill me." Said Hinata "But I have a feeling you didn't stop by to tell me about the visit."

"Well I wanted to ask you a question. Sister to sister." said Hanabi

"You met someone haven't you?" asked Hinata

"Maybe." said Hanabi "Seams like a great guy and very cute. I was going to have lunch with him."

"Good for you." said Hinata with a smile

"Well the thing is I am not sure he is up to the royalty level." said Hanabi "He is an elementary school teacher formally from Earth country."

"So." said Hinata "I don't think that should mater one bit, I am pretty sure Gamba will not care either."

"Still I heard most of Gamba's sisters are mated to military, political or business leaders." Stated Hanabi

"That is them, you do what you want. As long as your happy and safe I don't care." explained Hinata "Besides did you forget mother was a teacher."

"No I didn't." laughed Hanabi as an aid ran up to Hinata with a piece of paper.

"Lady Hinata, The list from the Demon Foxes." said the aid as Hinata took the paper.

"Thank you, Nion." stated Hinata as the aid smiled.

"Thank you Lady Hinata but it's Mia." stated the aid

"Oh…I am so sorry." said Hinata

"That is alright Lady Hinata, Nion is my twin sister." said the aid with a smile "It means so much that you are learning our names. Most of the royalty don't even look at us, that is why we love you and King Gamba so much, my lady, you care about us."

'Still I am sorry." said Hinata as the aid moved off leaving the two sisters alone.

"Some people would say you are trying to win their hearts but I know that you are learning their names because you want to." Said Hanabi

"I wouldn't I?" asked Hinata as she looked at the list "Without them this government wouldn't work."

"So what is the list?" asked Hanabi

"Just a list of whom is all coming from the demon foxes." explained Hinata "Now we are only waiting on the list from the wolves."

"Don't you have a say on who comes?" asked Hanabi as Hinata lowered her head.

"In a way, I can invite more from different races but since this is a royal wedding tradition says that twenty-five invites go out to the races and they can send whomever they want to represent them." said Hinata "Normally it is government leaders and war heroes."

"Your worried aren't you?" asked Hanabi "Worried that the wolves will send Kiba here?"

"Would you want your stalker at your wedding, even if he was my teammate at one time." said Hinata

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you're invited to Naruto and Sakura's wedding when it comes." laughed Hanabi as Hinata smiled a bit.

"Ya, but I grew out of Naruto, Kiba hasn't and it caused him to become a war criminal." stated Hinata

"Well he was fighting for humanity, if we were still human we would be doing the same thing." Said Hanabi

"There is a huge different between fighting an enemy and skinning them." said Hinata as she looked at Hanabi "It isn't known to the people but there is some evidence that Kiba skinned them alive. Whoever did that wasn't my friend."

"Well I guess we all change, I mean who would image that you would be planning a royal wedding." laughed Hanabi

**The** train came to a stop in the grand terminal located inside the Ape Capital; the grand terminal was by far the largest room which Naruto and Sakura had ever been in. It seemed to go on forever with hundreds of train tracks running out of the tower. There were signs pointing toward train platforms which led to trains which would take them out of the capital while other signs led people to subways which would take them to other parts of the giant city. The room had giant marble pillars with statues surround them. There was four grand staircases which lead out of the grand terminal, the railings of the staircases themselves where covered with gold. In the center of the room stood a globe which showed a map of the entire demon world. The globe was surrounded by water the fountain's turned on by themselves as Naruto and Sakura walked by.

"Alright where do we go?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked down at the holographic computer.

"According to this we have to go up five floors to the transport area." stated Sakura as she looked at the map. The map highlighted a path for them to follow "We need to head up those stairs and then make right before heading up a few more flights."

"Well let's get going." said Naruto as the two of them started up the staircase. Once again the lights turned on automatically as the two of them kept walking.

"Why do I feel like we are in some sort of horror movie?" asked Sakura

"Well we are in an abounded giant city and the lights are turning on by themselves." explained Naruto as they kept walking up the flights of stairs. Finally they reached the floor where the transport seal was located.

"It should be behind those doors." stated Sakura as they walked toward the door. Naruto stopped for a moment and just looked around at the room they were in. There were tables on either side of them and running along the back wall where wall mounted containers.

"This reminds me of a checkpoint." Said Naruto "But without the metal detectors."

Before Sakura could answer two beams of light came down from a small ball located on the roof. The light ran up and down Sakura and Naruto multiple times before stopping.

"No weapons detected, all clear." stated a computerize voice as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"I guess that is their version of a metal detector." stated Sakura as she moved toward one of the glass containers along the wall, contained in them were strange items neither one of them had seen. "Naruto have you ever heard something called an Assault Rifle?"

"No, were did you come up with that?" asked Naruto

"These things are labeled." explained Sakura as she pointed toward the things in the wall mounted containers "Assault Rifles, Shotguns and Handguns? I never heard of those."

"Just add it to the list o things we don't know." added Naruto as he moved toward the door.

"Still all these things are amazing. I wonder why none of the other races have come to get them?" asked Sakura, she could just tell by how Naruto was standing that he was worried about something.

"I don't know but at the moment all I know is that once we get this seal down we are one step closer to saving what is left of mankind." explained Naruto as he pushed the doors opened to show another large room only this one didn't have the train tracks running though it, instead there marking the ground was the seal that they had come for.

"Alright lets place the seal and get out of here." stated Sakura as Naruto moved toward the center of seal however as he reached to place his destruction seal on the transport seal a sudden pop filled the air as Naruto jumped back.

"I am surprised, I don't normally get visitors." stated an old voice as Naruto and Sakura looked toward the far edge of the seal. There standing at the top of yet another set of stairs was a figure outlined in black; he was holding a strange small object like the ones they had seen at the checkpoint under the label of a handgun. "Don't try anything I can kill you in a second with this, you demon foxes never could learn how to deal with firearms. Then again never could any of the other races."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he moved to protect Sakura

"Normally it is person who's home is being invaded that asked that." stated the figure

"You live here?" asked Sakura

"Since I was born." stated the figure "Now who are you and why are you here?"

"Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Namikaze." stated Sakura "Where here to try to save humanity."

"You where human's weren't you?" asked the figure

"Yes, we are turned humans and we are trying to save what is left of humanity." stated Sakura as the figure lowered his weapon.

"I never wanted that to happened." stated the figure

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as the figure finally stepped into the light. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked at the figure, he looked almost human. He stood before them with a white button down t-shirt and a pair of blue pants with suspenders over his shoulders. He had a white lab coat over everything. Over his deep blue eyes were a pair of glasses and his left hand held an old wooden cane, in almost every way he looked like an elderly man. The only things that didn't seem human was his ape like face and the thick salt and pepper fur which covered his skin apart from parts around his face and hands and shoeless feet.

"You're a demon ape." said Sakura stunned

"I am last demon ape." stated the ape "Dr. Han Winters Professor of Advanced Biology and former head researcher of advance weapons. Now would you please come with me."

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Naruto

"Make you some Tea." answered Dr. Winters as he turned and headed back up the stairs toward an elevator which opened up along the back wall "And maybe help you save humanity."

"You can help humanity?" asked Naruto

"Why yes, young fox." said Dr. Winters as he spoke to Naruto like a grandfather speaking to a young grandson "Because it was I who made the original transformation agent that turned you into demons."

**Well I hope you liked this little surprise I put at the end of the chapter, yes he is the last of the demon apes and soon a lot of questions will be answered. Now I plan to take Thanksgiving Week off so you will have to wait till around the 30****th****. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75. **


	83. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 History of the Demon Ape**

Naruto and Sakura stood right beside the demon ape as they rose up in an elevator heading upward. It took them any a few minutes to reach the top floor of the demon ape tower, the tower which was two times higher than the tallest mountain in the human world. From this point Naruto and Sakura could see the top of clouds, poking out of the clouds were the top of other giant buildings.

"It is a very nice view don't you think?" asked Dr. Han Winters as he looked out the back of the glass elevator at the city below.

"This is amazing." stated Sakura

"It is the combination of generations of work and once I die it will be destroyed." stated Dr. Winter's sadly as the elevator came to a stop about ten floors away from the top floor. The doors opened to show a large room without any support beams. Inside the room where display cases holding strange items and along walls were different portraits.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto

"We are about to start a journey though the history of the Demon apes." stated Dr. Winters as he moved into the room.

"No offense sir, but you said you could help humanity and that you created the agent that transforms humans into demons." stated Naruto

"Yes, I did." stated Dr. Winters "But first you need to understand how it came to this."

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura as Dr. Winters moved toward a brightly light case. He stopped and simply looked at the item contained within. Slowly Naruto and Sakura moved to stand on either side of the elderly demon ape.

"It's a stone knife." said Naruto as he looked at the ancient stone knife.

"It is more than that young fox this is the greatest invention in demon ape history." stated Dr. Winters "This stone knife as you call it was the thing that changed demon ape society for all time."

"This knife belonged to a demon ape we simply call the mother of invention, her true name has been lost to the ages but she is seen as nothing short of a Goddess." stated Dr. Winters as he looked up at a painting of a demon ape female dressed only in leaves holding the stone knife in her hand with her arms raised "See she lived long before any of the demon nations formed, during her age the demons as you know them were nothing more semi-intelligent animals."

"Like cave mans?" asked Sakura

"Yes, all the demons were in an earlier stage of evolution." explained Dr. Winters "And of all the races where among the weakest. We didn't have the razor sharp claws of the wolves or the sharp fangs of the felines. We didn't even have the strength physical of the bears or ants and we didn't have the running speed of the horses. Unlike the other races we lacked a large supply of demon chakra that along with all out other weakness meant we were hunted by the predator demons then it all changed."

"How?" asked Sakura as she smiled at the old ape, she could tell he wanted to tell the story.

"The story goes that when a pack of demon wolves came to attack a small farming community day after day. Growing tired of the constant attack and the risk to her kids, the mother of invention made this knife." stated Dr. Winters "When the wolves attacked she used the knife to cut their pack leader claws off before killing him. That is when we knew what to do?"

"What?" asked Naruto

"Our strength wouldn't come from the physical side but from the mental side." stated Dr. Winters "Technology was the answer; we would use our brains to overcome nature herself and the other demons."

"That is why you're so advanced isn't it?" asked Sakura

"We put everything toward advancing our knowledge and technology because that is where we would gain our strength." stated Dr. Winters as he started walking around the room, the entire room was filled with strange items. Some looked strangely familiar like a suit of armor which looked like belonged to one of the Samuri, other items were stranger and beyond anything Naruto and Sakura had ever seen. "While the other demons working with stones we were forging bronzes. When they were just learning sailing technology where mastering powered flight. When they finally formed their nations we were busy unwrapping the mysteries on the formation of the universe. We were the most advance race that we knew of however we remained mostly within our borders."

"If you were so powerful why didn't you concourse like other nations?" asked Naruto

"One race can't rule the entire world peacefully." Stated Dr. Winters "So many different demon races with so many different beliefs it would too hard to rule without crushing freedoms. So we sat back and watched only defending our borders when different nations launched attacks."

The three of them stopped in front of a painting showing lines of demon apes firing those strange weapons into a group of demon wolves and foxes.

"This is a painting of the Battle of Vonfert when a small army of five thousand demon wolves attacked our homeland." stated Dr. Winters

"This must be before the foxes split from the wolves." stated Sakura as she looked at the image of wolves and foxes fighting side by side.

"You are correct the battle took place fifty million years before the canine civil war and the foxes won their freedom." stated Dr. Winters "On this day all five thousand invaders where killed by a task force of only two thousand armed with muzzle loading rifles. Thought the generations' different nations would try to invade this nation and every army was never seen again because they were killed by our technology. Because no army ever returned we quickly became known as the silent empire, a force which every nation had to fear because of our power even if they had no idea what that power really was."

"But the apes fought in the last demon war." stated Naruto as Dr. Winter's lowered his head.

"Yes, we did and it was only then did the rest of the world learn of our power and it was that power that killed us." stated Dr. Winters

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"Before we entered the war we were making a lot of money by selling weapons." stated Dr. Winters "Now we would never give them the best weapons and fire arms were right out but we would sell them swords and other weapons. They believed that we were being made by untold number of blacksmiths but in reality we were running them off a self running factories. Then it all came crashing down when I broke the main rule of my race."

"You?" asked Sakura

"Yes, young vixen I am not only behind taking away of yours and countless numbers of humans humanity but the reason why they did it in the first place." stated Dr. Winters "I was the one who gave the biological weapon which made over 95% of all demons infertile."

"Why would you do that?" asked Naruto

"To save my younger brother." explained Dr. Winters "He was delivering a shipment of explosive tags to the lizards. They took him and told me if I didn't give them something that would win the war for them they would kill him. So I stole what I thought was nothing more than an advanced knockout gas from a coworker who was suppose to be working on none deadly weapons for riots."

"It wasn't a knock out gas was it?" asked Sakura

"No it was a prototype for an airborne plague." stated Dr. Winters "It was his own side project and it would be the death of us all. When I realized my mistake I told the command but it was already too late the Demon lizards were already mass producing the weapon. That is when we finally enter the war against the demon lizards our goal was to find and destroy the weapon I had given them."

"How did your entry affect the war?" asked Naruto

"The war had come to a standstill with the combined armies unable to get though the massive walls which surrounded the six major cities that formed a defensive ring around the lizard capital city. While those cities stood most of the Lizard Empire remained in enemy control" Stated Dr. Winters as he placed his hands on a small stand. Almost instantly the wall came alive with the image of a large city which didn't look must different then the cloud village only with a giant wall around it and the area it covered was much larger. "This was one of the six cities which formed the defensive ring around the capital, from their positions they had held off major attacks for millions of years. What I am about to show you a collection of remotely controlled vehicles which recorded the battle."

Suddenly hundreds of strange black crafts came flying off from seemly nowhere. They looked like flying lower case T with engines on the far tips which was powering them forward though the skies, they moved though the air in groups of five to six of the strange flying crafts. The crafts came to a stop and hovered in the air like a humming bird, for what seemed like the longest time the crafts just hovered there, suddenly dozens of other strange crafts came flying in at high speed dropping bombs all over the city. Entire buildings came crashing down from the attack. The moment those fast moving crafts disappeared the hovering craft moved in firing missiles and firing guns. Naruto and Sakura watched as the lizards kept trying to fight back but the crafts where too fast or too high up for them to do anything. When they thought they couldn't see anymore the crafts landed in the city and then Demon apes dressed in strange uniforms including metal helmets came running out of the back of the crafts with more guns at the ready. The image changed to show helmet video as teams of demon apes moved though the city like an unstoppable wave killing anyone who fought back which was everyone, even the children where fighting.

"We took the city which no army had taken in millions of years in just under two hours." stated Dr. Winters

"You massacred them?" asked Sakura

"In demon lizard culture like it is in demon snake they fight to the death and if they can't fight they kill themselves out of shame. They had no concept of surrender if they were going to die they would take their enemies with them" Explained Dr. Winters "Once they saw our power they knew they couldn't win so they deployed the biological weapon I had given them the one that made the demon infertile."

"We had to react fast from the UAV we knew that they activated giant pumps within their own cities and they pumped the gas straight into the atmosphere." stated Dr. Winters

"That doesn't make sense it would take years for the gas to spread out across the world and it would take a massive amount of gas to do it." stated Sakura

"They believed they had the time since their cities had held out for millions of years before our attack." stated Dr. Winters "However they had no idea of what we were really capable of and the destruction we could do."

"We launched a single missile which carried five anti-matter warheads." stated Dr. Winters "The warheads separated in low orbit and hit the remaining major cities and their capital. In half a second all the demon lizards disappeared in blinding flashes of light. When the light disappeared all the lizards were dead and five thousand miles of earth was turned into nothing more than ash and dust. We believed we had won the war; there was massive parties all over the world. We believed we had destroyed the biological weapon in the blast but all we did was spread it fast because of the wind blast."

"And everyone became infertile." stated Naruto

"No first they started dyeing." stated Dr. Winters "Within a year all the demon worms were dead, within eighteen months all the demon apes apart from myself where dead."

"How did you survive?" asked Sakura

"Since I had gave the lizards the virus I had to work in the clean room to find a cure around the clock." stated Dr. Winters

"And clean room have air filtration systems." stated Sakura as Dr. Winters nodded his head.

"I was never exposed to the gas so unlike every other demon Ape I survived." explained Dr. Winters "I stood and watched as my entire race along with 75% of the rest of the world died. And of those who remained 90% of those where unable to have offspring . That is when I began my last project."

"Turning humans into demons." stated Naruto

"No young one." Stated Dr. Winters as Naruto and Sakura looked at him "I tried to turn demons into humans."

"Why?" asked Naruto slightly stunned he had never heard about demons trying to turn into humans.

"I knew that the demons had failed; we had destroyed ourselves we shouldn't have brought down another race with us." stated Dr. Winters

"Did it work?" asked Sakura somewhat afraid of the answer.

"I am surprised that you didn't ask for a way back." stated Dr. Winters

"I am a doctor as well; I know that the agent transformed every human cell into a demon cell. It is like we were never human." stated Sakura as Dr. Winters nodded his head.

"No it is impossible; demon chakra was just too strong there is no way to change a demon into a human. When it failed the doctors of the other races turned my work around and formed their plan to turn humans into demons."" stated Dr. Winters sadly "However I have a feeling neither one of you want to go back even if it was possible."

Naruto and Sakura simply looked at each other before each of them nodded their head.

"We want to save whoever is left." stated Naruto as Sakura nodded in agreement

"I have a question how come no other nation has tried to take your land?" asked Sakura as Dr. Winters grinned

"This city along with everything else is run by AI, the military AI alerted me the moment you crossed the river into my country." stated Dr. Winters "The AI also has control over the automated defense network and I warned the other nations that if anyone should try to take this nation the anti-matter missiles which destroyed the demon lizards would be used again on the attacking nation."

"You attack and you die." stated Naruto

"Correct however what they don't know is that the missiles are pointed not at the other nations but at this nation." stated Dr. Winters "I will destroy this nation and all the technology before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Your buffing." stated Naruto

"Yes and I am not the only one well it is time that we have that cup of tea." stated Dr. Winters "Because if you want to save humanity we need to trade notes and I need to share my plans with you."

"So you're joining our resistance." stated Naruto as Dr. Winters laughed.

"Please son, your joining mine." stated Dr. Winters as they moved toward the elevator and headed toward Dr. Winter's home located at the very top of the demon Ape Tower. When they reached the top of the tower they found what originally had been set up as a six room office but was now Dr. Winter's home. Suddenly Dr. Winter's started coughing as Sakura moved to his side.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura

"Yes, young one just an old Ape being an old ape." stated Dr. Winters as he moved toward a lounge chair "Besides I am 144 million years old."

"But I thought that demons only live till around 80 to 100 million years old?" asked Naruto

"Modern medicine increasing our life span." stated Dr. Winters "When they all died the oldest demon ape was 197 million years old. Now please take a seat."

"What about Tea?" asked Sakura as suddenly another figure appeared, this one looked like a demon ape only with very thin arms and legs. It moved forward showing that instead of fur its surface was made out of metal and in its hand it held a tray with three cups of tea.

"This is my robotic aid, Ralf and it is taken care of my needs." stated Dr. Winter as he took a cup of tea off the tray. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." stated the robot as he handed cups of tea to Naruto and Sakura.

"So you said you can help humanity?" asked Naruto "How?"

"Yes, we can help humanity relatively easily." stated Dr. Winter "The Question isn't how, it is in what form our help will take.'

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Tell me what is your current plan?" asked Dr. Winters

"We have seals placed on all but two the transportation seals that link the demon and human world." Stated Naruto "When the demons return to this world to celebrate the end of the last war we will destroy the seals cutting off the human and the demon world."

Dr. Winter nodded his head as he listened to the plan.

"Not bad kid, but there are more options before us." stated Dr. Winters "As I see it there are options in front of us but first tell me when they turned you did they say anything about the drug itself?"

"Only that there are different generation of drugs." stated Sakura "That the newer generation changes people faster and alters the brain so the people like being demons. When I was studying the drug I figured out how they increased the speed of the change but I couldn't figure out how it changes the mind maybe with more time I could."

'No you couldn't." laughed Dr. Winters as Sakura looked at him "Because nothing is there."

"What?" asked Sakura

"It's a bluff if people are told that others like being a demon would they trust people with the knowledge that they didn't like it?" asked Dr. Winters as Sakura and Naruto simply looked at him.

"So everyone still has the same mind?" asked Naruto "They don't change people's mind with the drug?"

"Correct, the only race which has any form of mind control is the ants and that is because their bodies are partly controlled by pheromones released by the Queen but all the others have free will." Stated Dr. Winters

"Then why isn't there more trying to save the humans?" asked Naruto

"Given time most if not all would come to love being a demon." explained Dr. Winters "Either because they found someone, had kids who are demons themselves or maybe they simply liked the longer life span. In the short run having turned people believe others mind have changed means they will not rise up."

"My God." stated Sakura "Add to the fact that the governments are giving away jobs and money for new business."

"Correct now we need to talk about the options that are in front of us." Stated Dr. Winters "This is how I see it. Our first option is to do nothing and have the demons turn all the humans."

"We can't do that.' stated Naruto

"I agree, I am only saying the options." stated Dr. Winters "Then we have your option and we separate the demon from the human world for a thousand years. Another option is for me to arm the humans and turn the tide of the war."

"It will just lead to more death." stated Sakura "Can't we tell the turned humans about the fact that they still have their minds, maybe it will force the governments to end the war."

"We could but more than likely it would just lead to wars as the turned humans fight back." stated Dr. Winters "Wars that would destroy the demon world and wouldn't save the humans."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Naruto as Dr. Winters grinned.

"We combine plans and we play their game against them." stated Dr. Winters as he began to lay out his plan.

**A** couple of hours later back in demon bear country there was a knock at the door of the cabin where Naruto and Sakura were staying.

"Sir I don't think their home." stated a bear

"Open it." ordered another bear as the first bear used a master key to unlock the door. The two bears walked into the living area.

"II still don't think anyone is here." stated the first bear

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto as he walked down the stairs which lead to the upstairs master bedroom.

"Ah…Mr. Namikaze we are with the resort. When you didn't resound to any of our calls, we wanted to have you and your future mate for a special breakfast in celebration of your future mating ceremony." stated the bear "we were worried when you didn't answer so we entered."

"Well he has been very busy." stated a voice as Sakura walked down the steps behind Naruto. She ran her hand across Naruto's arm and shoulders "Now if you don't mind we have things to do."

"I see." said the second bear with a grin, "Maybe lunch then, our resort always treat our guest right."

"Maybe a supper." stated Sakura "We will be very busy for a while."

"Let's just make it breakfast tomorrow." said Naruto

"An even better idea." stated Sakura with a perverted grin as the two bears nodded their heads.

"Very well we will leave you to your business." stated a bear as they walked out.

"Well it's a good thing we came back after we finished forming our plan with Dr. Winters." stated Naruto with a smile "You know it's nice to actually have a plan apart from sealing off the human from the demon world for a thousand years."

"Yes, now let's focus on something else." stated Sakura as Naruto suddenly felt something snap around his wrist. He looked down to see a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs around his wrist "Now will you come peacefully or will I have to force you?"

Naruto laughed a little bit as he leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips "I have a feeling either way will be enjoyable."

"Yes, but in different ways?" stated Sakura "Now which will it be?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the history of the demon Apes and the little surprise about the drug. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	84. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 New Additions**

Sakura Haruno walked through the halls of the demon fox hospital she had been transferred to the main hospital since there was almost no one to transform, some had even said that the war with the humans was now all but over. She walked down the corridors for a moment she forgot that she wasn't in the Leaf hospital however when she turned the corner and saw two demon foxes looking over some paperwork. Sakura moved to the nurse's desk were a former Leaf village nurse sat at work.

"Welcome back Dr. Haruno." stated a nurse as she handed some paperwork to Sakura "Enjoyed your vacation."

"I will not forget it." said Sakura with a smile, she couldn't tell her about the trip into demon ape country but she could tell her about the most important thing "Naruto-kun proposed to me."

"Congratulation." said the Nurse with a smile "I guess I will have to get used to calling you Doctor Sakura Namikaze."

"Someday but not right now." answered Sakura

"Well in time you will have a bunch of little kits running around." stated the nurse as Sakura smiled at the idea of being a mother and of her and Naruto's kits. "Judging from the number of vixens coming in to confirm their pregnancies there are going to be a lot of kits running around in ten months or so."

"How many this week?" asked Sakura knowing that one of their jobs was to send weekly reports on how many births happened and how many foxes became pregnant.

"We had 15 couples come in to see if they were pregnant this shift alone and that is on top of the three births." said the nurse as Sakura looked at the wall clock.

"The Shift only started 90 minutes ago." stated Sakura as the nurse nodded her head

"If you don't believe me check out the list yourself." stated the Nurse as she handed Sakura the list of names of the couples that had come in. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the name Mr. and Mrs. Inoichi Yamanaka.

"_Well looks like Ino may have a little brother or sister on the way." _said Inner Sakura _"I would say it is a little weird but then again they are what in their early 40s and foxes can have kits until 60. I mean Lady Tsunade is coming in today for a checkup and she is 58."_

"_I just wonder if Ino already knows?" _ responded Sakura as she handed the paper back as suddenly the front doors on the other side of the room opened up as a pair of doctors came rushing in beside a gurney. Sakura looked at the figure on the gurney only to have her heart stop for a moment as she realized it was lady Tsunade. Instantly she ran to her side.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura

"Contractions and labor pains." said a doctor "I think she is going into labor."

"No shit!" yelled Tsunade

"I'll take it from here." ordered Sakura as she turned to another doctor as they moved toward the elevator "I want delivery room one ready by the time we get to the floor. Also get a message to Jiriaya and my pack they will want to be here."

**Unaware** of the situation going on with her master in the demon world Shizune and Kakashi where looking over a map of the island where the demon feline camp was located.

"According to Neji they have guard posts on either side of the only bridge leading onto the island." Stated Shizune as she pointed to a spot on the map "Once pass far guard post there is around a hundred yards before a massive stone wall twenty five feet high with lookout towers ten feet above that."

"What about the human population?" asked Kakashi

"They are on the far tip of the island and seams for the most part to be unguarded." stated Shizune "Neji has actually spotted demons visiting the older people there."

"Family members coming for a visit." answered Kakashi as he still mentally slapped himself for missing Neji's report because he was getting some sleep.

"Does he have a count of the enemy yet?" asked Kakashi

"Over three thousand demon felines." stated Shizune as Kakashi rubbed his temples, both of them knew that even if the resistance could call up everyone capable of fighting. They would only have two hundred or so ninjas, they could stretch that number by using civilians and genin which had been trained during their time on the run but they were still outnumbered. Their only hope was that the Mist's information was correct and that they showed up. The mist ninja army numbered in the thousands but demons were naturally stronger. They had to outnumber the demons to stand a chance. "However what really matters is what happens in two weeks when the wedding happens. Hopefully the number drops during the wedding and if they are drunk then we can send them running."

"Do we know where the supplies are?" asked Kakashi knowing that was one of the key reasons they were going on this mission.

"There are four warehouses located inside the fort but Neji can't get a good look without risking being seen." stated Shizune as Kakashi nodded his head as suddenly a strange roar filled the air.

"What is that?" asked Kakashi as he and Shizune ran toward the window only to see something either one of them had seen in their lives. There hovering twenty feet above the beach was a strange craft, it had sloped front with darkened windows with two wings coming from the top part of the craft. On each tip of the wings roared two engines which sent a small stream of flames down toward the beach. The two ANBU teams that had been with them since the beginning taking defensive positions.

"What that hell?" asked Shizune

"I have no idea." stated Kakashi as he saw one of the ninjas throw a kunai with a paper bomb at the craft however it never made contact as a cylinder which hung on the front of the craft turned and fired. The kunai was blown out of the air long before it made contact.

"Don't try that again." stated a voice from the craft "I mean you no harm in fact I am here to help."

"We need to run." whispered Shizune as Kakashi nodded his head.

"If you run away you will ruin your best chance of saving humanity." stated the voice as Shizune and Kakashi both wondered how the craft could hear them though the outer walls of the building yet alone see them. "If you're wondering how I heard you turn around."

The both of them turned around to see another much smaller craft powered by four small fan like engines right behind them. The machine was only a foot across as it hovered at their eye level as a camera zoomed in on them, the scariest thing was that it was that it made no noise whatsoever.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi

"Come outside and I will introduce myself." stated the voice as the craft landed on the beach. Kakashi and Shizune slowly moved toward the craft which had powered down on the beach, they looked around to see six small craft maybe the size of a hawk however attached to each of those machines was a same weapon which had blown a kunai out of the sky. Suddenly the front of the craft lowered showing a duel seat and the controls of the craft. Sitting in the lead seat was a figure dressed in a deep navy blue uniform; he looked strangely human apart from the salt and pepper fur around the face apart and the ape like face. Attached to the side of the head around the place where the ear should have been was square object which moved out to form a green visor over one of his eyes. Everyone watched as the figure slowly got out of the craft, first he took off the visor and pulled an object out from the side of the craft. The object extended to form a cane as the figure stood up like an old man.

"I haven't flown a Raven scout aircraft since I before I went to the war college it's hard on these old bones." stated the figure as he moved slowly toward the two Leaf ninjas, his hand gripping the cane.

"What are you?" asked Shizune as the figure stopped a few feet away from the two ninjas.

"I young lady am Dr. Han Winters the last of the demon apes." stated Dr. Winters as he offered his hand "Naruto and Sakura asked me to find you and to help."

"If you're the last demon ape then we could kill you and end a demon race." stated an ANBU as he held a kunai in his hand.

"You could but you would only be speeding up my natural death and it would end you since the Bee drones behind you would revenge me before destroying themselves and the Raven." stated Dr. Winters as he pointed to the drones which flew automatically over their heads. "Maybe a sign of trust is needed to ease the tension."

Everyone watched as he moved his hand so that his forearm was in front of him. He tapped his wrist two times as his forearm started to glow a deep green, before anyone could ask a keyboard and screen appeared. The two items appeared to be made out of light as Dr. Winters used his other arm to type in a command. Once he finished the drones instantly started moving, they moved toward the Raven before entering compartments located along the side of the bird.

"There I am disarmed." stated Dr. Winters "Now will you allow me to help."

"Alright, let's talk." stated Kakashi

**In** the demon world the legendary sannin Jiriaya was as scared as he had ever been in his life as he sat on a long metal bench located in the maternity ward waiting room. He didn't even notice until he heard his name.

"Sensei." stated Naruto as Jiriaya looked up to see Naruto standing there with a cup of water.

"Sorry Naruto didn't notice you." said Jiriaya as he took the plastic glass in his one arm.

"I don't blame you." stated Naruto "I am sure I will be in the same state when it happens to me."

"I shouldn't have gone out." stated Jiriaya "She went into labor and I wasn't there."

"You were having breakfast with your old students, and she wasn't supposed to go into labor for another weak." explained Minato as he walked up to his old sensei. The waiting room was filled with the Namikaze pack, along with Naruto's friends and more than few former leaf ninjas who wanted to check on their former leader.

"I still should have been there." stated Jiriaya as he looked to the double doors which lead to the delivery rooms, since the birth was high risk not even he was allowed in. "It is also a pain that I can't be there."

"She is in great hands." stated Minato "My future daughter-in-laws hands."

Before anyone could say anything Sakura walked out of the operating area, she had on a pair of medical gloves and mask. Instantly Jiriaya jumped to his feet and ran toward Sakura.

"How is she?" asked Jiriaya as everyone gathered around her.

"Stable." answered Sakura "However a natural birth is out of the question now if we tried that it is certain death for all three. We have to go with a c-section however the risk to Tsunade is very high and we may lose her as we focus on the kits. I need to know what you want us to do?"

"So you want me to choice between Tsunade or the kits?" asked Jiriaya as Sakura took a breath

"In a way, there are only so many doctors in there." stated Sakura "If we have too do you want us to focus on Tsunade or the kits? You are listed as the one who makes the medical choices for her when she can't."

Jiriaya took a breath as he faced the most difficult choice in his life as he thought about what Tsunade would want.

"She would want her to save the kits first." answered Jiriaya as Sakura nodded before heading back into operating the room as Jiriaya sat back down in the first chair he could find.

**Jiriaya** wasn't the only one sitting down; in the human world Shizune and Kakashi were sitting around a table with Dr. Winters. Not even Kakashi's mask could hid the stun expression as Dr. Winters explained the history of the demon apes and the truth behind the transformation agent.

"I don't understand why are you the only survive?" asked Shizune "I mean you said you were in a clean room but there has to be more than one clean room."

"My punishment was to work and live alone in a clean room cell. Near the end we knew that our race was lost." Stated Dr. Winters "By then more than a few of my coworkers decided to end their lives and join their families."

"Why didn't you?" asked Kakashi knowing that suicide was among the highest killer of the resistance.

"I decided that I had to do something to save the other races which survived the bio weapon better than we did." stated Dr. Winters "That is when I tried to but my work was twisted and they decided to turn humans into demons."

"Why didn't you stop them." demanded an ANBU as Dr. Winters looked at him "We could have lived in peace."

"I could have stopped it but the only way I could have been to destroy all nine living demon races. I already had the destruction of six races including my own on my shoulders. I couldn't do that if I could destroy nine races to save the human race, I had to sacrifice the human race, I didn't want to force the turn on humans which is why no human has been turned into a demon Ape" stated Dr. Winters "However I never gave up hope that I may save all the races. The demon races have reached a safe population level; with my help and the help of the human resistance in the demon world we can end this war."

"How do you want to end this war?" asked Kakashi

"In just under two months is the traditional world wide celebration of the end of the last demon war. When that happens all the demons in this world will return for a grand planned celebration because of the anniversary of the demon war and the pacification." stated Dr. Winters "We will active seals which will destroy the bridge between the demon and human world."

"We are not pacification." stated Kakashi

"Not yet but if you carry out your attack on that fort you will be." stated Dr. Winters as Kakashi looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kakashi

"I have spy drones about the size of house flies and I have been monitoring the high level military meetings of the other nations." stated Dr. Winters "They know you are coming to attack them and when you do they will take all of the resistance fighters and the last large military force the humans have."

"It's a trap?" asked Shizune

"Yes." said Dr. Winters as he lowered his head a bit "I am sorry to dash your hopes but it is a trap and if you attack you will lose everything."

"How about giving us some of those wonder weapons?" asked an ANBU "We could kill a lot of demons with those."

"Which is why you will not get them." stated Dr. Winters with such force "I am here to save lives not help you take them."

"So if we can't attack what do you think we do?" asked Kakashi

"We have three major options and a few others less likely options." stated Dr. Winters "The first option is turn you all into demon apes…by your choice of course. The remaining humans will become the new demon apes and rebuild the nation which was destroyed."

"I wouldn't want that." stated an ANBU "We fought demons for almost a year why would we choice to become demons now."

"It is your choice not mine, I will not force this one you." stated Dr. Winters "The second option is that you run and hid for two months and wait for us to seal the demon world off and let us finish off the rest of our plan."

"Two months we have to last just over two months longer?" asked Shizune

"Correct, and the separation will last at minimal a thousand years." explained Dr. Winters

"I am not sure we have enough in to last two months not without fresh supplies and some victories to give people hope." admitted Kakashi

"I can supply you with whatever you need." stated Dr. Winters "However victories is the only thing I can't give you."

"What are the other options?" asked Shizune

"The other major option we have come up with is to take all the humans to the ape capital and without turning you give you the city." stated Dr. Winters "I would give you the nation, the only thing that you wouldn't have access to would be the high power weapons. I would leave that in the hands of the AI. In time your children and grandchildren will shape their new home."

"The bad options?" asked Kakashi

"Turn you all into demons of your choice and have you join whatever race you want. The last option is I use my anti-mater bombs to turn most of your world to ash destroying the landing seals for the demons to come to this world. However that would pretty much make 78% of all the land area useless for three hundred years." stated Dr. Winters as the humans blinked "The choice is yours, we picked the one we want to do but in the end it is your race so it is your call."

**Minutes** seem like hours in the waiting room as everyone waited for news, time seamed even longer for Jiriaya because it was his kids and the vixen he loves in there. Finally after what seemed like forever Sakura walked back out of the delivery room. She let out a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes.

"How are they?" asked Jiriaya fearful of the answer.

"Tsunade and the little boy are still touch and go but stable." said Sakura

"I thought they were all full grown, she was only 10 days away from the due date." stated Ino

"He is full size but he is having trouble breathing that is why he is on oxygen." explained Sakura

"Can I see them?" asked Jiriaya

"Of course." answered Sakura as she led Jiriaya down a side corridor and toward recovery rooms. She stopped outside the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Jiriaya as Sakura shook her head.

"No, not yet." answered Sakura "One of the rules which Lady Tsunade taught me was always give a new family time together alone."

Jiriaya took a breath as he walked into the room; it was set up like any other hospital room. A single bed was set up near the center of the room. That is where Tsunade was lying with a blanket covering most of her body. An IV ran down into her arm with a heartbeat monitor attached, there was also two small baby beds located beside Tsunade. For a moment Jiriaya just stood there not sure who to go to first.

"How long are you just going to stand there?" asked Tsunade as she tilted her head and looked toward Jiriaya "I already did the hard part, you just have to say hello to them."

Jiriaya slowly started walking toward the three of them.

"They aren't going to hurt you." said Tsunade "And I have way too many painkillers running though my veins to do anything to you."

"Well they are your kits." said Jiriaya as he finally reached the first of the small beds. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the sleeping newborn demon fox. She was wrapped in a pink blanket to keep her warm since her new beach blonde hair was still just coming in. If it wasn't for the fox ears and the muzzle she looked almost human. Even though he had written all those love stories he never truly believed in love at first sight, he was one to believe that love had to grow like a tree. That belief went straight out the window as he looked at his newborn daughter. Even though he had never seen her before he was instantly in love with her as he placed his hand beside her and rubbed her check. The newborn instantly moved toward her father's hand.

"Hello Raylai." said Jiriaya as he remembered they had agreed to name their daughter after Tsunade's grandmother. Tsunade just smiled as she watched father and daughter.

"You do realize that there are two of them?" asked Tsunade as Jiriaya left his daughter's side and moved to his son's. He was smaller than his sister maybe that was why he had to be on oxygen. His son had snow white fur over his boy; he was currently sleeping with oxygen tubes in his nose. Slowly he placed his finger in his son's palm. His son grasped the figure tightly in his hand, just like before with his daughter he felt a deep and instant love for him.

"Well looks like Hiruzen has your strength." laughed Jiraiya as he looked at his son who was name after their old sensei.

"Well, look at who his mother is." answered Tsunade "By the way they are our children not just mine."

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	85. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 Preparations**

Night was falling and all the streets in the giant demon feline capital were being cleaned for the second time in as many weeks and they would be cleaned again the day before the event. All over the giant city the citizens where heading to bed early since tomorrow they would begin partying ending with the grand event at the end of the week. For months they had been busy getting their homes in perfect shape, home improvement stores were running out of paint and flower stores had long ago ran out of flowers. On every light post hung either the royal standard flag or the flag representing the different feline races. The civilians moved though the darkening streets with a spring in their steps as they knew that in one week a royal wedding would take place. Inside the royal city located in the center of the capital city almost everyone was rushing around preparing for the series of massive ceremonies which dated back hundreds of millions of years that had to be done. The traditionalist where more than happy with the fact that Hinata had committed to honoring almost all of the old traditions. Strangely the only two not missing their sleep because of preparing everything was the two felines who were going to be married.

"So there are four days of street parties every night and that is even before the wedding day?" asked Hinata as she looked at the late night news paper which like always was sitting out for her when she was about to go to bed.

"Yes that is the tradition." said Gamba as he walked behind his future mate and queen. He rubbed her shoulders a bit earning a purr from Hinata.

"Still seems a bit over the top." said Hinata before she laughed a bit "Then again what isn't over the top with the ceremony."

"Welcome to the royal family dear." answered Gamba

"That isn't for another week." answered Hinata as she looked at the small stack of paper located beside her. They where letters from some of the citizens had sent to her. She knew that every day the palace received between one and three mailbags full of letters address to her. They sear range of questions they were asking stunned her they ranged from asking what was her favorite food to predictions about her role as Queen. Everyday a team of people searched read them and brought ten of the best ones to her. She would pick five of them and she would personally write back an answer.

"What are they asking this time?" asked Gamba

"Well one is asking what is my favorite food growing up, another is asking how I keep my fur so smooth and shinning and yet another one is asking if I would want a girl or a boy first." answered Hinata

"What did you answer to the last one?" asked Gamba

"That I don't think about if I want one or the other first." answered Hinata "Only that I personally want a large family."

"Same here." answered Gamba as he kissed the top of her head. "I am going to miss sleeping beside you."

"And I you." answered Hinata knowing that starting tomorrow night she had to sleep alone, it was a tradition that the future Queen slept apart from the King until the wedding night. "But it will just make wedding night even more special."

"And the weeklong honeymoon hunt." stated Gamba as Hinata smiled. "So how is your old Hokage doing?"

"According to the letters they are going well." answered Hinata "But they said they don't want to travel with such young clubs. But they are sending gifts."

"Just as long as it isn't food." answered Gamba he knew just like Hinata knew that all food that they received as gifts was thrown away because of the fear of poisonings. It had happened long ago when a young prince had been killed when he drank poison wine ever since then unless it was grown on the palace garden all food was bought by fake companies so that no one knew that they were selling food to the royal family.

"Well we better head to bed we have many appearance over the next few days." said Gamba knowing that per tradition they had to appear before the public at least a dozen times before the wedding date. Hinata slowly stood up and looked into Gamba's light blue eyes.

"Yes, we better." Said Hinata as she suddenly grabbed Gamba by the back of the main and pulled him forward onto her who. They both lay partly on top of the table. "Or we could have a little bit of fun before we have to wait until the wedding night."

Gamba laughed a bit, he knew that he was the only one to ever the kinky side of his soon to be Queen. She wasn't beyond doing things that would have caused a huge uproar among the traditions, things such as having sex in areas outside of the bedroom or even in human form.

"I am game for whatever you want my Queen." laughed Gamba as he kissed her.

**Thousands** of miles away a heavy rain was falling over the demon ape capital city as a ten heavy transports each carrying over two hundred passengers approached the airport on autopilot. The advanced AI control system had no problems flying the ten giant planes in two perfect V formations of five planes each. As they neared the military airport the runway lights activated as the planes landed their wheels screeching to a stop on the runway as the fix powerful engines roared before they began to die down. These giant transport plans was designed to fly massive numbers of troops or supplies as fast as possible not for quiet entries. The ten plans moved passed strange flying wing plans and other aircraft capable reaching the edge of space however none of these plans had as advance an autopilot as the cargo plans. The plans came to a stop under the protective cover of massive hangers. Once the engines died the large ramps located in the rear of the plane and a smaller ramp located in the front lowered as figures began walking off the planes. First off the ramp of the first plane was Kakashi Hatake and Shizune.

"Wow." stated Shizune as she looked out the giant hanger doors at some of the smaller skyscrapers which marked the edges of the main city.

"You haven't seen anything yet." said Dr. Winters as he walked up to the massive numbers of humans who were stepping off the cargo plans which had taken them from an area where Dr. Winters had set up a transportation seal. The main seal where it was currently located was too small to bring in the massive numbers of people that were needed. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Never flew before so I don't know." answered Shizune as the people began gathering around, over the past few weeks demon ape drones which hadn't been used in years had searched the human world which had fallen into demon hands for human. To his amazement there were larger numbers then even he thought, a lot of the humans were living in groups of two or three people in the middle of the woods.

"How many people are coming?" asked Kakashi as he looked around at number of people.

"We have five more flights coming in tonight alone." explained Dr. Winters "For over five thousand people total and that is from the areas under demon control."

"That many?" asked Shizune

"Yes, my drones found hundreds of small groups not part of your resistance who were hiding in the woods." explained Dr. Winters "It took a little convincing to get them here but they all came."

"Any word from the Mist?" asked Kakashi

"There leadership turned down the aid however planes carrying the populations from the smaller nation such as Land of Moon and Land of the Sea should arrive within a few days." explained Dr. Winters "When they arrive you can all decide how you want to want to do."

"A straight up vote on what they want to do. Isn't that a little simple?" asked Shizune

"Should it be complex?" asked Dr. Winters "I am following one of the key believes of my race, majority rule. Whatever they decide I will respect."

"But you will not let us use your weapons." stated an ANBU as he looked at row after row of advance attack aircraft which could turn the tide of the human demon war in moments sitting in hangers.

"No I will not grant you access to the advanced weapons." stated Dr. Winters "Because I know if I give you the controls to the weapon of mass destruction you would use it against the other demons."

Kakashi tried not to lower his head but he didn't want to admit it but he knew that if given the chance that at the moment most would launch the attack.

"Are we going to sleep in a refugee camp or somewhere else?" asked Shizune

"If by camp you mean a series of five star hotels that I have set up an area located around the main tower then yes." said Dr. Winters with a smile.

"So the Mist isn't coming?" asked Kakashi

"No, they don't trust me and in fact they plan to carry out the attack on the feline base." explained Dr. Winters "Even though I informed them that they will be walking into a trap."

"Can't you save them?" asked Shizune as Dr. Winters lowered his head.

"They have chosen their fate." stated Dr. Winters "I can only help save those who want to be saved."

**The **rain which was falling over the demon ape city was also falling over the demon wolf capital as Kiba sat in a bar with a half empty glass of whiskey in one hand and an empty bottle of whiskey on the bar. The bar was almost totally empty apart from the bar tender and a few other wolves most of whom were passed out drunk.

"Another bottle." ordered Kiba as the bar tender looked at him.

"I am cutting you off." stated the bartender "You have already drank eight beers and a full bottle of whiskey."

"I will tell you when I am done." growled Kiba as the door to the bar opened again and a she wolf entered the darkened smoke filled bar. She moved toward the bar only to place her hand one Kiba's shoulder.

"What do you want Hana?" asked Kiba as he turned around to see a pair of deep red eyes.

"I am not your sister." answered Karin

"What do you want?" asked Kiba

"First to get you out of this bar before you drink yourself to death." explained Karin "Or did you forget that we have a training excises tomorrow morning."

"I can do that hung over." stated Kiba as he slurred his words. Before Karin could say anything Kiba turned to a newspaper which was party covered with food and drink stains. Karin followed Kiba's eyes to the front page of the paper which showed an image of Hinata standing beside Gamba.

"Are you going to the wedding?" asked Karin knowing full well that that Kiba had been invited to join the wolf delegation but he hadn't said if he was going.

"Would you want to go to the wedding if the person who was meant to be with you was marrying someone else?" explained Kiba as more than a few tears ran down his face.

"Crying over a pussy cat how weak." laughed the bar tender only to have Kiba grab him by the neck and pull him down hard against the bar top, so hard that he broke his muzzle on the bar. The wolves all over the bar instantly started moving to attack Kiba for what he did to the bar tender. However all of them were so drunk that they could hardly stand. They were so drunk that soon they started fighting with each other forgetting about why they were fighting. This allowed sober Karin to half carry Kiba past the drunk wolves and into the cold night air.

"You just had to do that." said Karin as she let Kiba use her as a crutch as they moved down the street.

"You didn't have to save me." stated Kiba

"Then I would have to explain to your sister and high command why you where in the hospital." explained Karin as she took Kiba to the closest place she could think of, her place. She carried Kiba though the apartment door before throwing him onto the couch.

"I loved her…I loved her and she betrayed me." cried Kiba before he coughed a bit like he was about to throw up. He stood up as Karin pointed toward the bathroom as he ran into the room closing the door behind him. She just stood in her living room trying to think of a way to explain to high command why their commander was throwing up in her bathroom. She came up with the only excuse that would pass by the higher ups because high command didn't like having their commanders so drunk that they couldn't work. When that happened the commander who was drunk normally lost their command or even sent to a hard labor camp. There was only one excuse she should think of which would let Kiba escape untouched. She would have to tell command that the reason why neither one of them had reported to the training session was because they were sleeping together. To them the chance of having more offspring was worth missing a training session.

**The** sun was rising over the demon feline capital city as massive celebrations began, the population didn't have to find an excuse to celebrate as street parties covered almost the entire city. All none critical business were either closed or working on limited schedules. The streets where packed with people and every street had a slightly different feel. On one street partiers could find a bunch of elder daemons sitting together playing cards and talking to each other while the next street over was filled with young people dancing in the streets. Walking up and down the streets guarded by a dozens of Royal Guards were Gamba and Hinata, there was no way for them to go unnoticed with the guards and the lion walking behind them carrying the royal standard for all to see. The subjects gathered around them to shake their hands and talk to them. Hinata had never shaken so many hands in her life, as they walked down one of the streets filled with elders she noticed a single elder female tiger who remained seated.

Slowly Hinata moved toward the tiger who was sitting with a cup of tea in front of her. Hinata pushed her way until she came up to the tiger.

"Hello there." said Hinata as the crowed looked at her stunned that she had moved to talk to someone while there was so many others around.

'Why are you talking to me?" asked the tiger "I heard that the future Queen is near."

Hinata blinked a little bit before she noticed that a long white stick by the tiger and the fact that her eyes where partly glazed over.

"Your blind?" asked Hinata

"Not totally, I can still see shapes." said the tiger "Like I said you should see if you can talk to the King and the future Queen, I am just an old tiger."

"With age comes great wisdom." said Hinata as the crowd became silent as they watched, even Gamba was watching. The only sound came from the snapping of photos which would be destined for the front of the newspapers. "So do you think you could share some wisdom with a young lioness?"

"Sure if you want to waste your time instead of meeting with the King and the future Queen." said the Tiger "Chances like that only comes around once in a while."

"I am sure I will have a chance to see King Gamba again." said Hinata "However I have a question, see I am about to become mated. Do you have advice?"

"Well I was mated since I was twenty five and I am now 92 million years old so I have been though it all." stated the Tiger "And though it all I have learned one thing is key for a successful mating, remember why you love them in the first place. Because there will be days when all you want to do is rip his head off for something he did. On those days remember why you love him. That is the key to a successful mating."

"I thank you." said Hinata "Please forgive me I never asked your name?"

"Fran." answered the tiger as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips "And who are you?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Answered Hinata as Fran almost choked on her drink.

"Hinata Hyuuga the…Hinata Hyuuga the one who will be Queen?" asked Fran

"Yes." said Hinata as fan jumped out of her chair and kowtow to Hinata

"Please forgive me my Queen I had no idea that it was you." said Fran as Hinata stood up and placed her hand on Fran's shoulder.

"Please stand up." said Hinata as she helped Fran to her feet "I was the one who stopped to ask you for advice."

"Why would you ask me for advice?" asked Fran "I have nothing to offer someone as great as you?"

"I am not great; I am just a lioness like anyone else." stated Hinata "While it is true that I will play a role in shaping this kingdom it is true that so have you and you keep shaping this kingdom."

"How did I shape it, I worked in a factory and I was a homemaker nothing more." said Fran

"You shaped the kingdom just now when you answered some questions that a young lioness had about mating and you have done it with everyone you have ever helped." said Hinata "That is what makes this kingdom great, it isn't because of the fact we have the strongest military or anything else. It is because we are willing to stop and help each other even if it is as something as simple as giving advice."

The civilians started clapping as she finished her short speech as Hinata moved back to Gamba who quickly kissed her.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	86. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 A Royal Wedding Part 1**

Sakura partly asleep, she just didn't want to move the bed was too warm and she was too tired. Suddenly she felt a hand brush over her face before running down her neck. She smiled without even opening her eyes as felt Naruto's hand glide down her neck before brushing over her shoulder. For a brief moment he broke contact before his hand returned only this time it was running down her side before suddenly moving to the top of her breast.

"Someone is frisky this morning." moaned Sakura as she opened her deep green eyes and looked straight up into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Well it's hard not to be when I have a beautiful vixen sleeping beside me." Answered Naruto as Sakura lifted her hand and placed it on Naruto's check she stroke him before reaching behind head and pulling him down to her lips. Naruto moved so that he was on top of her as they prepared to go beyond a kiss and a touch however they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Naruto, Sakura breakfast." yelled Adria's voice on the door as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with disappointment in their faces before Naruto rolled over so he lied beside his future mate.

"Sometimes the tradition that we live with my parent's sucks." stated Naruto

"It gets in the way from time to time, but the cooking is great." laughed Sakura knowing her cooking skills were embarrassing bad. She slowly left the bed and headed up the stairs to where the rest of the Namikaze pack was just about to sit down for breakfast. She moved toward her chair just as a plate full of pancakes was placed in front of her.

"Thanks Kushina." said Sakura as Kushina Namikaze nodded her head before walking off to get another plateful of food for her oldest son who had just came up.

"So what time do we leave?" asked Adria

"I don't understand why you're so excited to see this mating ceremony. It isn't like she is going to be our ruler." responded Seth as he used his knife to cut off a large piece of pancakes which he quickly shoved into his mouth.

"Still a royal mating ceremony is once in a life time event yet alone one that is for a King." Explained Adria as she reached across the table and grabbed the paper which her father had been reading. Covering almost the entire front page of the paper was a giant image of Hinata talking with an older tiger while everyone watched under the heading were the words "The Peoples Queen" "I mean everyone is talking about it."

"I still find it funny that Hinata is acting like that." laughed Naruto "I mean I remember when she could hardly say a word without fainting."

"That was partly because she had a crush on you." explained Sakura

"Still she was very quiet." added Naruto

"People change." explained Minato as he looked up at the clock "Looks like we have about an hour before we have to leave."

"Great two weeks in the feline kingdom is just what I am looking forward to it." answered Seth as he rolled his eyes.

"It's only really a week while we wait for the grand tournament to start." explained Naruto knowing that almost everyone who was going for the wedding was going to be staying in the capital for the week before the start of the grand tournament which both Naruto and Sakura would be competing in. Naruto on the male side of the tournament and Sakura in the female side "That will be fun."

"Well we may actually have a chance to win since you're a twelve tails." said Seth "No demon fox has ever gotten above 4th place, the wolves and the cats always dominate."

"Any idea who you two be facing?" asked Adria

"All those taking part in the tournament are hidden until the selection ceremony on the opening day of the tournament. It's even harder to guess this time around since all those in it have to be former humans." explained Seth as Naruto simply smiled, he knew that his little brother knew almost every detail about the tournament, the news paper reports on who was likely to take part was pretty much the only thing he would read for enjoyment. Naruto couldn't remember how many times he had come up late at night for a drink only find his brother watching the old videos of tournament past. "However the heavy favorites for the races for this year are Itachi Uchiha for the panthers, Gaara for the lions, Yahiko for the Tigers, Sasuke for the snakes and you for us."

"What about the bears, wolves and horses?" asked Naruto "Don't they matter?"

"Or better yet the female side of the tournament?" inquired Adria as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well the wolves are known to keep things hidden until the last moment and the horse and bears traditionally are the worst coming in last and second to last every year." explained Seth "As for the female side of the tournament they tend not to report that as much. There isn't as much as much interest in them."

Minato had to fight back a laugh as he watched his wife, future daughter-in-law and daughter roll their eyes almost at the same time.

"We better hurry up." said Minato "We have to get settled in before we attend the reception dinner."

**The **sun wasn't even up in the demon ape country as a bang rang out, followed by another bang and another. The last bang rang out as a metal brass case shot out of the side of the gun before hitting the ground with a thud. Kakashi pulled back on the slide allowing him to put in five more shells casings. As he placed the brass shells into the weapon which Dr. Winters called a sniper rifle? He was currently on the bottom level of a three level structure which long ago was used as the indoor target range for ape military. The building went on for over a two miles with targets at every range.

"So this is where you disappeared too." said Shizune as she walked up to Kakashi.

"Thought I would try out some of these weapons." explained Kakashi as he looked at the nearby table which was covered with all the different types of weapons which the demon ape military had used long ago. Kakashi stood up and walked over to the table before picking up one of the shell casings "Hard to imagine that we never thought of making a weapon that sends small metal projectile down range propelled by a small explosive charge."

"Well we didn't.' said Shizune

"I mean with these things we could have likely stopped the demons in their tracks." stated Kakashi as he picked up a handgun "I this simple looking weapon fires seven shots one shot every time you pull the tiger. It takes less than a minute to reload and all one has to do is point and pull the trigger and those on the other end dies. It doesn't take years of training like a it does to become a jonnin or a lot of chakra anyone can do it. If we had these when the Leaf fell we could of put a weapon in everyone's hands and we would have won."

"Looks that way." added Shizune

"I mean I shouldn't admire these weapons as much as I do, since these weapons pretty much end the need of a ninja core which I detected my life to." explained Kakashi as he took a deep breath "If we choice to become demons we won't be ninjas anymore and if we choice to make this land our home then we will use these weapons, so we won't be ninjas anymore. No matter what happens with this vote the age of ninjas is over."

"My mother once told me that everything that has a beginning also has an end." repeated Shizune as tears formed in her eyes "I just…just never thought that I see the end of the ninja way."

"I never asked how is Neji and Tenten?" asked Kakashi

"Fine, Tenten had a little girl last night." Added Shizune "It was amazing she lived though months on the run while being pregnant and the baby was perfectly health, it was if she had medical treatment the entire time."

"What did they name her?" asked Kakashi

"Kanti." answered Shizune

"Nice name." said Kakashi as he prepared to ask what had to be asked "I assume you heard about Lady Tsunade?"

Shizune nodded her head; since they had arrived at the demon ape city they had gained access to the TV broadcasts from the different demon nations. The other day it was announced to the world that an experimental technique allowed for births of two demons. The technique that was used could allow some of the pure demons who were currently infertile to have kids. The images of Lady Tsunade and Jiriaya as foxes with two sleeping kits were broadcasted all over the demon world.

"On some levels it makes me sick seeing what Lady Tsunade has become." Answered Shizune "But on other levels I know she is now happy."

"How do you know that?" asked Kakashi

"Sometimes when Tsunade got drunk, she would talk about how she felt she had wasted her life." Explained Shizune as Kakashi blinked "Over empty bottles of shake she would say how she had either lost or had pushed away pretty much everyone she loved."

"She didn't do that to you." Said Kakashi

"No, because she saw me as almost like a younger sister or maybe a daughter since I was living with my uncle when he died." explained Shizune as she remembered how Tsunade had come to her and told her that her only living family member Dan Kato who was Tsunade long term boyfriend. "After Uncle Dan died she took me in, I was just a 14 year old kid she became like my mother. She raised me and trained me but I know on some level she wanted children of her own with someone she could love in a way beyond that as a mother or a grandmother."

"And now she has that but as a demon." stated Kakashi

"Ya, kind of makes me wonder what I am missing." said Shizune as she leaned up again a metal railing. "I mean I don't want to be like Lady Tsunade, crying over lost love and chances over a half empty bottle of shake. I mean I am 36 years old and because of the demons I lost almost everything and I have to start over."

"I know what you mean. I am pretty much in the same boat as you" Answered Kakashi as he leaned against a railing across from Shizune

"Pretty much?" asked Shizune wondering how he was different then her.

"I am 37." answered Kakashi as Shizune laughed a bit.

"So how do you plan to vote?" asked Shizune knowing that the vote that would decide their fate was just over a week away.

"I honestly don't know." answered Kakashi "I mean on one hand I don't want to be a demon but on the other hand most of students and my sensei are all demon foxes I would love to spend time with them."

"Same here." replied Shizune "I guess the one good thing is that we finally have control over our fate."

"Ah there you are." Said a new voice as Dr. Winters walked up to them.

"What do you want doctor?" asked Kakashi

"I have thought of a way which may save some of the lives that are heading to attack that lion outpost but I need your help." Explained Dr. Winters

"Are you going to finally give them firearms so that they can stand a chance against the demons?" asked Shizune

"No, I will not spread arms. Only if they come here can they get those fire arms." explained Dr. Winters

**Naruto**, Sakura and the rest of the Namikaze pack were near the front of the rather large delegation which was coming to represent the demon fox nation. The block parties of earlier in the week had been cleaned up and now the city seamed to shin in the late morning sunlight. All the business which lined the main road between the large fortress where the transport seal was located where perfectly clean with flags hanging from every doorway and posters showing Gamba and Hinata in almost every single window. Around the base of every street light was either a red or a white rose bush, the red rose being one of the many symbols of the Royal family while the white rose was a symbol of the Hyuuga clan. They walked past street vendors who was selling memorable of the upcoming royal wedding.

"Wow they really are taking this seriously." said Seth as they walked past the vendors. The vendors were selling everything that could be possible related to the wedding to plates with Hinata and Gamba's face to biography books about the lives of King Gamba and Hinata.

"Hinata has a book?" asked Sakura as she walked over and picked up the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Yes, it tells the story of Lady Hinata before she becomes our Queen." answered the vender as Sakura stopped on the heading of one of the chapters.

"Naruto, they have an entire chapter about to you." Stated Sakura as Naruto walked up to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki the love that never was to be." read Naruto

"If you want that book it's $40." answered the vender as Sakura quickly paid the man and walked away with the book.

"Why do I have a feeling you will be reading that for a while?" asked Naruto as he looked toward Sakura only to see her reading while she walked. Naruto shook his head he was always amazed how she could walk and read without hitting anyone or anything.

**Elsewhere** in the City Queen Mother Oda was walking down one of the long hallways which ran around the royal city. She would have an important role before, during and after the mating ceremony. While her son was away for the week with the new Queen she would be once again sitting on the throne as temporary ruler. It was more of a symbolic thing than anything else, her job was just to make sure everything went well and responds in case of a national event.

"Queen Oda." Stated a voice as she turned to face the former head of the royal guards and still life time member to the royal council, Vachan walking up to him.

"Queen Mother, my old friend." correct Oda

"You will always be my Queen." explained Vachan

"Old habits are hard to change but in just over a day there will be a new Queen sitting on the throne so you better get used to Queen Hinata." explained Oda as a sick look crossed Vachan face "I know you may dislike our new Queen, I used to share your feelings but she is doing almost everything right for the kingdom."

"She is destroying our traditions." growled Vachan

"How?" asked Oda as she looked into her old friend's eyes

"She leaves the palace when it isn't appropriate, she sleeps in the same bed as the King and she has the adultery to shake hands with the lower classes." explained Vachan

"And because she does those things the Royal pride is looking better than it has in generations." contradicted Oda "She is the fresh jolt of energy that is renewing the royal pride or haven't you noticed that since she arrived the media isn't attacking us as much as an old institution. I am not hearing the undertones in the government for removal of the royal family and the end of the line of kings. By bringing us down a little to make us more relatable to the people and changing some traditions she is saving this royal line, not destroying them."

"Still, when you take the throne again for the week you can put some checks on her." stated Vachan

"I have no planes to pass any decrees other than those of congratulating my son and our new Queen. Besides you know full well that anything I pass can be overturned by King Gamba unless it is passed by all the houses of government which will not happen. It is time for you to realize a new age has began." explained Oda as Vachan stopped in his tracks as she kept walking.

**Hours **later Hinata was standing in a receiving line welcoming everyone who was coming to the small rehearsal dinner party and by smaller it was a party of only around 250 invited guest. The private reception after the mating ceremony/Queen coronation would contain over 3000, that was nothing compared to the massive party located in the main square where up to 14 thousand could and would be partying. Then there were all the street parties and private house parties pretty much everyone in the entire nation would be partying.

"Thank you for coming." said Hinata to a member of the government which she had only meet once before in passing,

"I thank you for inviting me." said the tiger before moving down to shake hands with Gamba before moving to find his seat in the massive hall. Hinata closed her eyes for a moment wishing she could actually go out and enjoy the party.

"You look like your having a lot of fun." said a voice as Hinata opened her eyes to see Ino standing there right in front of Sai.

"It's great that you could come Ino." said Hinata as she hugged her old friend.

"No problem, Hinata wouldn't have missed this for the world." replied Ino "Tsunade sends her love and is so sorry that she and Jiriaya couldn't come. Young kits in all."

"That is fine." Answered Hinata as she looked down the line, there was a line of foxes which included Temari and Shikamaru but yet she didn't see her other friends including Naruto and Sakura.

"The Namikazes were delayed a bit." explained Ino

"They couldn't hold off a few hours?" asked Hinata

"No, Adria wanted to go and see the sights and it took longer than they thought." explained Ino "When you're done here, meet us at the bar. Since you can't have a bachelorette party we will just have to make do."

Hinata laughed a bit as a smile covered her face.

"I don't think I should get drunk on the night before my wedding." answered Hinata

"Who is talking about you, I am not getting married in the morning." laughed Ino as she moved toward the bar.

**On **the shores of the main island of the Land of water, thousands of ninja which made up the bulk of their entire ninja force were loading onto hundreds of transport ships. Standing watch over it all from on top of a small crane which had been used to unload cargo ships was the fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure, Mei Terumi.

"I am not sure about this attack, if we don't have the Leaf resistance to create a second attack front. Maybe we should cancel this attack?" advice Ao

"No." answered Mei Terumi "I don't believe that so called demon Ape that we have a spy in our mist."

"Even if they don't have a spy it is clear that they know that we are coming." stated Ao

"And we will use that against them." explained Mei Terumi as she watched the last of the lead transports be loaded not with ninjas but with high grade explosive.

**Hours **later the party was coming to an end as Sakura, Temari and Ino stood by one of the large bars which was located on one side of the reception hall.

"I will say this there is a great selection of drinks." said Ino as she held a green fruit cocktail in her hands. Temari had stopped drinking a while ago and Sakura had been sipping on the same glass of wine for over an hour.

"Kind of wish Hinata had more time to talk to us, I swear I have only talked to her two or three times since we got here." said Sakura as she noticed the crowed that still surrounded "We have to tell her about you know what."

"I already told Gaara, so if we don't get to tell her about what you and Naruto found it will be ok." added Temari

"How is Gaara by the way?" asked Ino

"Actually he is says he is enjoying not being Kazekage. As he said he doesn't have to worry about an entire village but most of almost no paperwork." Explained Temari as Sakura looked at the clock, it was almost midnight when the party would come to an end. Finally Hinata broke away from the large group and headed straight to her friends.

'Having fun Hinata?" asked Ino

"I need a drink." said Hinata as she turned to the bartender "Can I have a glass of red wine from the Kanti region?"

"Of course Lady Hinata." Said the bar tender as he rushed off to fill the order. He returned in a couple of moments with a glass of red wine which Hinata took. "Thank you."

"Already have a favorite wine?" asked Ino

"I always preferred wine over your fruity drinks." Laughed Hinata

"So any real problem?" asked Sakura

"No, just way too many people wanting to shake my hand." explained Hinata "Kind of wish the wedding could be smaller but this is a royal wedding."

"Nothing can be done about it." said Sakura "Hinata did you know you have a book about you?"

"I know. I think it only focus on my childhood and nothing more." said Hinata as she rolled her eyes a bit that someone had written an entire book about her "I heard they are already taking bets on when I will have a club and what gender it will be."

"Well that is what happens when you live a public life." said Temari

"Ino when is your wedding to Sai?" asked Hinata

"I was thinking next summer or so." answered Ino "Don't worry I will invite you, may even make you a bridesmaid."

"Ino, stop that she had to follow traditions and that means her bridesmaids have to be a lion, a Tiger and a Panther." added Sakura

"How about you Sakura?" asked Hinata

"Maybe around the same time." added Sakura as she looked around to make sure that no one was looking "Hinata I have to tell you something."

Sakura leaned forward and whispered what they had learned about the demon apes and the transformation agent. She also told her about their plan to end the war between the demons and the humans. Hinata eyes widened as she heard every word.

"All that is true?" asked Hinata

"Yes, sorry about telling you this before your wedding but you need to know." said Sakura

"No I like this." answered Hinata with a smile "I know their safe and I know that turning into a demon didn't do anything to my mind."

Suddenly the large bell rang meaning it was midnight.

"Well my friends looks like I have to head to the temple." said Hinata

"The temple?" asked Temari

"Tradition is that the night before the wedding all demon felines must go to a temple and spend hours in prayer and take a cleansing bath." explained Hinata "I will see you all in at the ceremony tomorrow."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to update one more time before the year is out but only one more time. I hope you liked this chapter; I have also posted clips of the two stories on my profile I am considering writing after I finish my current stories. If you want you can check them out. I thank you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Wilkins75**


	87. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 A Royal Wedding Part 2 **

Hinata had only been asleep for three hours before she was awoken up by a knock at the door, she moved toward the door only to stop for a moment at the door handle.

"_I went to woke up as Hinata Hyuuga but when I wake up next time I will Queen Hinata ruler of the Demon Feline kingdom." _thought Hinata as she remembered how Gamba didn't have a last name only a title, first it was crowned prince future ruler of the Feline Kingdom and then it was King Gamba the first, Royal Ruler of the Feline Kingdom but he was better known as King Gamba. Slowly she opened the door only to come face to face with three demon felines. The front one was an elder demon lion with golden brown fur. It was among the first names she had to learn, it was Gamba's oldest half sister and first child of the dead king.

"Morning Mai." said Hinata as the Gamba's oldest half sister and the head of the main Religious order; she had long ago given up any claim to the throne to follow God even though she was the first born of all the sibling. Because of that if anything happened to either Gamba or very soon herself Gamba's second oldest sister's son would take the throne.

"Morning Lady Hinata, it is time." said Mai as Hinata looked at the two other priestesses. Both of them held giant hocked canes with a large oil lamp. She had never seen the panther but she smiled as she recognized Shion.

"Nice to see you Shion." said Hinata as Shion nodded her head.

"Lady Hinata we don't have time to waste, we have to follow the traditional time frame." explained Mai as she took the lead chanting an ancient prayer with Hinata right behind her flanked on either side. The lead Hinata though the ancient temple, they walked though a upper outdoor corridor which was lined with stone columns. Hinata looked out of the gaps in between the columns, she could see the entire capital city below, all the lights where shinning bright. She didn't have a clear look at the royal city since the lion forest was in a direct line of sight between the temple and the Royal City. She turned away as they walked though large wooden doors and entered the main washing chamber, as pure tradition before all feline mating ceremonies the woman had to take a ritual bath. In most cases this happened at a local temple or even a spa but this was a royal wedding which meant using the holy wash room. The entire room was a perfect square supported by four marble columns. Hinata walked toward the center as the three priestess stayed outside closing the giant doors behind her. Slowly Hinata moved to the center though a small path between ten rows of a thousand candles each stopping the moment her feet hit the purified bless water which rested in a large square pool in the center of the room. Hinata stopped for a moment and said a prayer before walking into the water. The water only went up to her hips as chanting from what was probably the entire high priesthood was piped in, she knew that she was going to spend the next hour in meditation using the warm water, candle light and chanting to focus her mind.

**The** sun was just poking its head though the darkness as Kakashi stood on the runway of the demon ape military airfield.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Kakashi as Dr. Winter's walked up to him. The two of them, the last demon ape and the long time commander of the human resistance stood before a large hanger.

"Like I said I need your help to save as many human lives as possible." explained Dr. Winters

"How so?" asked Kakashi as the hanger doors opened to show a giant black aircraft with two engines located inside the aircraft. The aircraft was what the demon apes called a flying wing design and was designed for stealth operations. (Think of the B2 Spirit)

"What is that?" asked Kakashi

"That is the C-7 Liberator Bomber, one of the most advanced bombers we ever created." explained Doctor Winters as he walked up to the aircraft. "I am trained to fly this baby but the weapon system requires a second operator."

"So you're going to bomb the demons?" asked Kakashi

"In a way." said Dr. Winters as walked over to a nearby podium. He touched the podium with his hand as a holographic screen appeared.

"IA and DNA scanned expected, what do you require Dr. Winters?" asked a male AI voice

"I want the Liberator to be loaded is a single 5 megaton antimatter bomb." answered Dr. Winters

"Warning blast radius of weapon is 25 miles, do you wish to load this weapon?" asked the AI

"I do.' answered Dr. Winters as Kakashi looked at him.

"Isn't that the type of weapon you used to end the last demon war?" asked Kakashi

"A much smaller version." answered Dr Winters as part of the floor under the aircraft opened up and a bomb no larger than a small bookcase was risen up by robot arms into the aircraft. "To end the last war we launched a single ICBM which contained ten warheads each in the power range of 50 megaton range. That single missile destroyed the entire demon lizard country and we have enough to destroy this world 40 times over and that isn't even counting the small ones like these."

"Hard to image something so small being so deadly." observed Kakashi

"This is nothing; we created biological weapons so deadly that it could kill a you with a single pin prick. We came up with so many ways to kill ourselves and our enemies in more and more inventive ways." explained Dr. Winter before he lowered his head "It's truly sad that with all our technology our greatest achievements are in the form of military weapons."

"So what is the plan?" asked Kakashi "Because I don't see you using this as a weapon."

"You should know as a ninja there are many ways to stop an attack." stated Dr. Winters with a grin.

**The** sun was now high over the demon feline capital city and the weather was perfect midsummer day, a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. A slight cooling breeze blew over the city keeping the hundreds of thousands who lined the streets cool as they sat in the bleachers which had been set up. Across the road hanging from lines where row after row of flags and banners. TV Cameras along with regular privately own cameras lined the route to record every moment of the event. There was only a few places as busier then the demon feline forest which was located near the center of the city. Standing in a private room preparing himself for what was going to happen. He had already taken his ritual cleansing bath and had done all the prayers. He had even placed the crown on his head.

"Sir, it is time." said a voice which Gamba knew all too well.

"Thank you Itachi." replied Gamba as he turned to his personal guard and one of his closest friends. Itachi had been given the great honor of being what humans would call a groomsmen. He would represent the panthers standing beside the king during the ceremony.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" asked Itachi

"You always have it my friend." answered Gamba

"It's alright to be scared; this is once in a lifetime event and a day which you will always remember. Just enjoy yourself." explained Itachi as Gamba nodded as he headed out of the room and down to the main courtyard. As he walked out of the building all the royal guards came to attention as their king walked past them. He couldn't help but notice that about every fifth of them a large poll with either, a golden lion, a silver tiger or a bronze panther on them. Under those small statues where banners royal guards, he knew that everyone of military unite taking part in the ceremony, which was almost every military unite under his command in one form or another, would be carrying their standard. Finally he reached the front of the royal guard before him stood the massive gates of the lion forests.

"You ready little brother?" asked the head of the religious order, his oldest sister Mai. She would lead the wedding procession along with dozens of priest and priestess who would be singing chants, offering prayers and burning incent.

Gamba paused for a moment as he looked behind him at the lines of royal guard who was formed up behind him waiting to march out. Standing to his left was Itachi to stand for the panthers, to his right was Vachan for the tigers. He had chosen Vachan to stand for the tigers to help smooth over things with the traditionalist. Things had to be smoothed over a bit since he had two foxes walking at the head of the procession with him. Normally the representatives of the other races would march behind the royal guard with the government officials however there was a loop hole which allowed those who had saved the lives of the King or the future Queen to march with the King or Queen. This was the loop hole which they were using to let Hinata's friends take a more active role. Since Naruto and Shikamaru had saved Hinata's life during the 4th ninja war they had been granted the honor of walking near the front.

"Has everyone arrived?" asked Gamba

"The delegation from the wolves and the ants showed up only an hour ago." explained an aid as Gamba nodded his head it wasn't unexpected that those two nations would come late if at all.

"Are they in positions?" asked Gamba

"Yes, they are with the others." answered the aid as he took a breath "However I think you should know that he came with them."

Gamba tried not to growl he knew who he meant, Kiba Inuzuka was in his kingdom. Kiba was considered a war criminal by all the demon felines. Gamba's biggest regret was agreeing to let him go in that woods in the human world however he knew that Hinata now felt the same way and given the same thing happened again Kiba would be dead.

"Don't let this ruin your day my king." Said the aid they all knew that since Kiba was part of a diplomatic delegation they couldn't do anything to him.

"Open the gates and let's get started." ordered Gamba as the massive gates opened up, almost instantly the flashes of thousands of cameras went off as the march to the royal city began with the priestess and priest in the lead followed by Gamba and the royal guards, next came government offices with the representatives from the other nations and came the military parade ending with Hinata's procession which would take her to the royal city. All in all it would take at least three hours to get through it all and start the actual ceremony.

**The **hours seamed to pass slowly for Hinata as she waited for her grand entrees. She stood beside the largest of the three carriers. These carriers were designed to be carried by a highly trained teams and all of them had to extremely strong in order to carry the gold covered carrier. The two smaller carriers where opened to the elements so all could see who was riding in it. Hers however had a roof with white almost see though cloth surrounding it. Traditionally this cloth would have been red but Hinata had changed it to match the human tradition of a white wedding dress. Queen Mother Oda was already sitting in her carrier; tradition was to have the Queen mother and the mother of the future Queen. Since Hinata's mother died years ago a portrait of her was placed in the seat.

"You ready Lady Hinata?" asked Fay as Hinata nodded her head before heading toward her carrier.

"Good luck Hinata." said Sakura, who had been given the great honor of walking with the bridesmaids since she had saved Hinata's life during Pain's attack on the Leaf.

"And thanks for lying a bit." added Ino

Hinata laughed a bit, both of them knew that Hinata and Gamba had pushed the limits a bit on that expectation to the rule but she wanted her friends to play a role in the wedding.

"Well it was the only way to get you two in this thing." explained Hinata "I mean if this didn't happen and we were still human I would have you two as my bridesmaids along with my sister."

"Well your sister is your maid of honor so we know she would be it if we were still humans but who would be second me or forehead?" asked Ino as Sakura rolled her eyes as Hinata laughed a bit before walking away knowing that Ino would bring it up with her best friend multiple times before the week was out.

Hinata moved up to her carrier as the procession started for her. She was carried though the streets as the citizens cheered and took photos at every possible moment. She was so blinded by the camera flashes she could just make out blurry shapes as she waved back and forth. The pure white silk screen prevented anyone from getting a clear camera shot at her. She just kept waving as she passed the subjects. Everything seemed to speed up for her as they moved though the streets people throwing roses and other flowers on the ground as she passed. Finally she reached the gates of the royal city and the carrier came to a stop. She took a deep breath as she got off the carrier only to be bombarded by photographs. Tradition was to have the carrier take her all the way up to the alter located in front of the main building but she decided to change it up to reflect more of the human traditions. Waiting for to escort her the rest of the way was her father.

"You look perfect." said Hiashi as Hinata looked from him to the literally hundred thousand demons who were looking at her and the millions more watching this moment on their TV.

"Thanks father." responded Hinata as she kissed him on the cheek before taking one of his hands and grabbing some flowers from her sister in the other. Once she had the flowers in her hands she started walking toward Gamba who was waiting for her at the altar. As she passed the military members who stood in perfect formation facing her turned to face the alter. Walking behind her was more military members to fill in the walkway, behind the military came a flood of civilians who wanted to get as close as possible for the historic moment. Hinata's mind wasn't on that it was one Gamba because while all eyes were on her, she was just looking at him. It felt like mere moments before she stood across from Gamba.

"You are stunning." stated Gamba as Hinata simply smiled at the comment.

"You ready for this?" asked Hinata as she left her father's hand and took Gamba. Haishi Hyuuga moved down a few flights of stairs so that he was on the same level as Queen Mother Oda, one the three stairs in front of them were the representatives of the three demon feline races. Standing beside Gamba was the son of his second oldest sister, if Gamba and Hinata failed to have clubs he would become king and his line would take over. Next to him was Vachan for the tigers and the Itachi for the panthers. Beside Hinata was her sister followed by yet another former turned human Konan and ending with Itachi's mate-in-waiting Fay.

"Shall we begin?" asked Mai as she stood on the top step with Gamba and Hinata.

"Yes, sister." answered Gamba as Mai opened a large book and began to read the mating ceremony all the while thousands of pictures were being taken and millions held their breaths in waiting.

**Standing** the crowd unable to look up at the love of his life marrying someone else was Kiba.

"I shouldn't have come." whispered Kiba

"You choice to come here." answered the bright red wolf, Karin who was standing beside him. To save him from being kicked out of the military for being drunk and missing a training session. She had told command that they were sleeping together however this lie had gotten out of hand and now they had been assigned to the same military housing which meant they now lived together. They had even assigned them the same hotel room in the demon feline kingdom. They had kept up the charade by having one of them sleep on the couch, normally Kiba. She didn't want to say it out load but on some levels she had gotten used to having a him around and when he wasn't drunk she actually enjoyed it.

"Besides maybe this will help you get over your drinking." added Karin

"I don't have a drinking problem." replied Kiba as Karin simply gave him the stink eye. "Alright maybe I do a little."

"A little?" asked Karin

"Will you two shut up?" asked a wolf behind them as Kiba looked back up at the altar.

"**Do** you Hinata Hyuuga swear before the spirits, the line of kings and those gathered here to take your King, Gamba the first to be your mate to guide his hand and help him carrying on the glory of the Kingdom?" asked Head Priestess Mai

"I swear." Answered Hinata as her white eyes never stopped looking into Gamba's blue eyes

"Do you King Gamba take Hinata Hyuuga to be not only your Queen but as your mate? Do you swear to trust her advice above all others and allow her to help you rule our kingdom so that the glory never ends?" asked Head Priestess Mai

"I swear." answered Gamba as Hinata's smile grew even wider, normally this would mark the end of the ceremony however they had changed it a bit.

"Do you two also swear to love each other from now until the end?" asked Priestess Mai

"We do." answered Hinata and Gamba at the same time.

"Very well." answered Mai as she closed the book. "Then by the power granted to me as head priestess I proclaim you two to be mated, may the rest of your lives be as happy as this."

Without waiting another moment the two of them kissed for the first time as a married couple. Both of them closed their eyes as clapping filled the air, all over the kingdom people rang bells and danced in the streets.

"I love you, Gamba." said Hinata as they finally they pulled apart.

"And I love you Hinata." replied Gamba as the two of them faced the crowed, when Hinata's back was turned, her sister walked up behind her and placed a golden tiara with a large red ruby and diamond center on her head.

"I present to you all your rulers, King Gamba and our new Queen Hinata." stated Mai as the roar of the crowed grew to its peak as Hinata and Gamba with their arms wrapped around each other waved back at the crowed before kissing again.

**In **the human world a convoy of over fifty ships where moving across the ocean heading toward an attack on the demon feline outpost. The lead ships where filled not with ninjas but filled with high explosives. The plan was to have these ships to be sent in on a suicide run only to explode when they hit the beach hopefully killing a lot of the defenders. The only problem was that the demons knew that they were coming and were already making preparations however unknown to any of them a lone aircraft flew though the clouds. Sitting in the cockpit was Doctor Winters controlling the aircraft and Kakashi Hatake who was sitting at weapons control. Kakashi was still trying to get used to the idea that they were flying though the clouds faster than any bird and much higher too.

"We are five minutes from the drop zone." answered Dr. Winters as he hit the autopilot before turning to Kakashi. "You should try talking to her about how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi

"You and Shizune." answered Dr. Winters "It is clear to anyone looking in that something is there."

"We are just good friends." explained Kakashi

"Just Good friends is how I met my late wife." answered Dr. Winters as the computer beeped. "We are in radio range. You're on."

"Alright." said Kakashi as he did what Dr. Winters had taught him on how to work the radio system. "Kakashi Hatake calling Mizukage Mei Terumi please come in."

Kakashi waited for what seemed like forever until finally the radio came to life.

"Kakashi please tell me that you are calling to tell me you changed your mind about the demon and are about launch your attack on them." said Mei Terumi over the radio.

"No, I am here to stop you from launching a suicide attack." explained Kakashi

"This is the only way to gain victory." stated Mei Terumi

"You are heading into a trap." explained Kakashi "They are waiting for you."

"I am counting on that." said Mei Terumi "They will have no idea what hit them. Now either help us or get out of our way."

"I plan on helping you by saving you from yourselves." answered Kakashi as the line went dead. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to stop them." answered Dr. Winters as the bomber began to slow down as they neared the bomb release point. "I need you to place your hand on the control panel."

"Alright." answered Kakashi as he placed his hand on the computer screen. Instantly a small box appeared around his hand. He looked over his shoulder to see that Dr. Winters was doing the same thing.

"Pilot do you approve of dropping the antimatter bomb?" asked a computerized voice as the computer scanned his palm.

"I do." answered Dr. Winters

"Weapon operator do you approve of dropping antimatter bomb?" asked the same computerized voice

"I do." answered Kakashi as the bomber flew over the fleet and headed toward the island were the feline fort was located near lightening country.

"Weapon system is armed, you may drop when ready." answered the computerized voice as the bomb bay opened

"What was that?" asked Kakashi

"As a safety measure unless an order comes from the command military AI or central command an antimatter bomb can't be dropped without two people agree to it." explained Dr. Winters as they reached the drop point. Dr. Winters reached for a red switch on the flight control panel. He flipped the switch as the bomb released from the bomber. The Liberator banked away as the antimatter bomb fell away and headed to the surface below. The bomb fell to earth before striking the water, however instead of exploding it dove under the surface.

"How far does the bomb have to go?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the head up display showing the bomb traveling under the water.

"It needs to be at least ten miles down." answered Dr. Winters "That is why we had to drop it in the deepest part of the ocean."

"How long?" asked Kakashi

"Shouldn't take long." answered Dr. Winters as the bomb passed the two mile range.

**On **the surface everything seemed calm as the ships moved across the ocean, they were still almost eight hours away from their goal. They were planning to reach the area just after dusk and start landing some of the ANBU in the dark. Those forces would wait on the beach until sunrise when the main force would launch their landing assault. The decks of the ships where covered with ninjas who were enjoying the ocean air before the coming battle. Suddenly a surface of the water in front of them glowed a pure white as a giant ball of light pushed out of the water a few miles in front of the ships. There was no time to move as a tidal wave came toward them, hitting the ships head on. The explosion ripped apart the lead ships causing them to explode in giant fireballs. The ships a little bit deeper in the formation took heavy damage with holes opening in the haul and breaking propellers. A few ships caught fire as their internal fuel tanks caught fire. The Liberator turned back toward the fleet as the blast from the antimatter bomb faded. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the burning and damaged ships.

"My God." said Kakashi

"That should stop them from carrying out their attack." answered Dr. Winters as the Liberator headed away from the fleet.

**Well Hinata is now Queen and I hope you liked the wedding. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reading. I hoped you all had a happy holiday and I will see you all in the New Year. Thanks Wilkins75**


	88. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 The Time before the Storm**

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she felt the warm sun hitting on her face as she rested her head on her new mate's chest. She felt a hand run down her back as she purred like the cat she has had became. She opened her pure white eye and looked up into the deep blue eyes of Gamba.

"Morning my Queen." said Gamba with love in his voice.

"Morning my King." purred Hinata as she moved off his chest and kissed his lips. She climbed on top of him.

"It's so nice to have a whole week just to ourselves." noted Gamba as he looked up at the beautiful lioness who was over him.

"And I know how to begin it." purred Hinata as she bend down and kissed her mate again this time with more force which he returned as his hands moved down to Hinata's ass. Both of them knew what was coming and how they had gotten her the night before.

Last night they had spent so long at the massive reception that it was nearly four in the morning when they finally left and headed toward the honeymoon hunt location which was taking place at the most modest of the dozens of homes the royal family owned. The house while five star quality wasn't over the top. It had only had eight rooms, a master bedroom which was located upstairs, on the second fool was a full bathroom, a kitchen right next beside the living/dining room. Located underground was a third floor with a small living room and two single bedrooms with a joint bathroom. Hinata had chosen this simpler location because it was more personal then the giant halls and hundreds of rooms of some of the other houses. The house was located in the warm southern part of the kingdom and at the base of the largest clearest lake in the entire deem world it was a prime honeymoon hunt for millions.

When she heard what happened in what they called it a joint honeymoon hunt she had to fight back laugher. The hunt part of the hunt was all but pointless since no one did the hunting part anymore and if they did it was a staged hunt nothing more. It was now almost the same thing as a human honeymoon, spend a lot of private imitate time with your mate, relax and see the sights. The only thing different in the case of the new King and Queen was the fact that patrolling all around the small house was teams of the mostly highly trained royal guards.

**Back i**n the Capital of the Feline Kingdom Queen Mother Oda was walking down one of the many hallways. She knew that most of her subjects were either still sleeping off their hangover from last night or waking up beside someone else. She knew from history that the last time there was a royal wedding their was a sharp increase in births. While her son was gone on his honeymoon hunt she was temporary back on the throne as ruler. She wasn't expecting much of anything the generals were handling the ambush of the humans when they launched their attack and the other nations leaders where in the city until the end of the grand tournament which was to start next week.

"Good day Queen Mother." said an aid as she was handed the afternoon threat briefing. This would give detailed information which had been gathered about possible threats to the Kingdom. Oda took the file and opened it up only to stop in place.

"So the humans didn't launch their attack?" asked Oda

"Yes, Queen Mother." explained the aid "Reports are that there was a powerful explosion which could be seen for miles. When our forces arrive they found server human ships destroyed others limping away. They found battle plans floating on the surface of the water, seems like the human plan was to ramp our forces with ships filled with explosives. Once our forces were weakened they would land with the rest of their forces"

"I see." said Oda "And the theory is that one of these ships exploded and caused a chain reaction which created the fireball seen for miles?"

"Yes that is the most likely answer." explained the aid as Oda nodded her head.

"Well looks like we will actually have to launch an attack on the last human ninja village instead of having them come to us." said Oda "Have the generals draw up plans for a takeover of the land of water and the other small island nation."

"That may not be needed; reports are that the other island nations are abounded. We believe they have all gone to the land of water." explained the aid "However lately we have been unable to get detailed information from the city. They have been checking everyone going in with the chakra test."

"I see." said Oda "And since every demon race has different colored chakra and none of them are human blue it means we can't get in."

"Correct." Confirmed the aid "Shall I send a message to the king?"

"No, let him enjoy the time with his new mate." ordered Oda "We will deal with these issues when he returns. How are things going with the cleanup efforts?"

"I am sorry Queen Mother but we are lagging behind in cleanup efforts." explained the aid as she looked at the ground "We wanted everything cleaned up by noon today but looks like it won't be totally done until nine tonight."

"I see." said Oda as the aid expected the former Queen to exploded, she was known for not being pleased when things were delayed for any reasons.

"They had a bigger mess than expected and they have been working around the cloak and will work double shifts if needed." added the aid hoping that would calm Oda's legendary anger.

"Well they did a great job with getting everything ready before hand and they all probably had a long night of celebrating. Send a message to the head of the cleanup efforts, tell him we thank him for the work and tell him not to work his people too much as long as he has it clean by tomorrow at noon I will be pleased."

"At once." said the aid as she ran off leaving Oda to look over the file in more detail.

"A blinding flash of light and a giant ball of fire which covered miles?" asked Oda to herself as she remembered the reports about the blinding flash of light which ended the demon lizards "Could it possibly be? No he wouldn't do that?"

**Elsewhere** in the Feline Capital City Sakura was sitting at an outdoor café with a newspaper in hand.

"Why did you have to drag me out so early?" asked Ino as she held her head trying to stop everything from spinning. "I mean you could have dragged Naruto out to lunch but no you dragged me? Hell I am sure Temari was free."

"Actually Temari is visiting with her brother." explained Sakura with a laughed.

"Admit it you just like to make fun of me when I am hung over." stated Ino

"I have to admit there is a lot of fun in that." admitted Sakura as she looked back at the newspaper. The entire paper was nothing but coverage of last night wedding from photos of the procession, to the first kiss and to the cutting of possibly the largest cake ever made. She turned to one of the last pages which normally covered sports and gambling. Since she was Lady Tsunade student she had become an expert in gambling even if she never did anything more than do a $10 bet on a sporting event or two.

"Look at this they are already have odds on when Hinata will have a child and then if it will be a boy or girl." said Sakura "Hell they are already taking odds on what the child will be named?"

Ino broke out into laugher as Sakura looked at her best friend.

"What is so funny?" asked Sakura

"It's just if you think about Hinata was the quietest, shiest person in our grade and now she is Queen of an entire nation and on the front page of newspapers." explained Ino "I mean if you could go back and talk to us as kids who would you think would end up a princess?"

"Probably you." answered Sakura "However if I could go back I would tell my younger self not to look at the snake for true love but at the blonde hair baka who drove me up the wall."

"I would tell my past self something similar however it would be more along the lines of look at a different dark haired silent type guy." explained Ino as she thought for a moment "By the way have you heard anything about Sasuke in a while? It is almost as if he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"If only he had." answered Sakura "But I think we both know that when this tournament starts he will show up and fight Naruto-kun. It seems like those two are just destined to fight each other."

"I always felt you shaped your own destiny." added Ino "By the way where is your future parent's in law?"

"Let's just say Naruto-kun and I weren't the only ones to have some mature after party actives last night." explained Sakura as Ino shook her head a bit.

"You know that should freak me out but I am going to be a big sister soon enough." added Ino "I mean I am 22 years old and I am going to be a big sister."

"They say in the past it wasn't uncommon for parents to still be having kits when their grandkits are having kits." explained Sakura

Well my parents never would admit it but I knew the always wanted to have another child but money was always a problem." Said Ino "Now I am out of the den and it isn't weird to have another kit coming and the government tax breaks means they can afford it. Oh well nothing to do now but see what happens."

**Inside** the embassy of the demon wolves the leader of the demon wolves was having a meeting about the failed trap against the humans.

"So the theory is that the human's bomb ships exploded damaging the rest of their fleet and they were forced to retreat?" asked the wolf Ambassador, Rico

"That is the theory of the pussy cats and the other races but I am not sold on it." explained the leader of the demon wolves Caden

"Sir it makes the most sense, some dumb human probably hit the switch too soon and caused the ships to exploded." resounded Rico

"It is a likely answer and just looking at that fact you would think that, however I ask where has the human resistance on the main land gone? They haven't launched an attack in months and none have been caught either." said Caden

"They either went into hiding in the deepest darkest hole they could find or they went to water country." explained Rico

"After almost a year of fighting for their land? No they wouldn't just give up." explained Caden "And then there are those other reports?"

"What reports?" asked the Ambassador

"Lights being seen in within the boards of the demon Apes and strange sounds from the skies." explained Caden the wolves shared a boarder with the demon ape country and for centuries that land was a mystery with strange lights and sounds seen around it. The apes had keep to themselves for years only coming out when threatened and any army going in was never seen again. Then in the last Great War they came out and showed their true power with weapons that could kill at a distance and machines that put everything else to shame. If the virus hadn't whipped out all but one of them they would have been the major power in the world. To the normal demon all the apes where gone only the heads of each government knew the truth.

"You think the apes are back?" asked the Ambassadors

"No I think that the Dr. Winters is hiding the humans there." explained Caden "That is why I sent an order for a scouting team to head into the country and see what they can find."

"Sir, is that wise? Dr. Winters said if any force enters the land they will be destroyed and that nation will face destruction." explained the Ambassador

"Please that old ape gave that threat millions of years ago, he is probably dead by now." explained Caden "And if he dead we could walk in there and get the weapon technologies to win a war in a single day."

"When will this operation begin?" asked the Ambassador

"In a few days we will time it with the start of the tournament so that everyone will be looking at that instead of our forces." explained Caden "Believe me if that old Ape is still alive he will never see it coming."

**Unknown **to Caden or Ambassador Rico but they were not totally alone. Sitting on the ceiling was a small drone aircraft which looked perfectly like a normal house fly. Only this fly had a high resolution camera and advanced listening equipment. Once the information was gathered it was broadcasted up to a satellite which sent the information straight into the office of Dr. Winters.

"So yet another problem to deal with." said Dr. Winters as he turned around in his chair before standing up. He groined a bit as he felt his bones grinned against each other. He gripped his cane harder than normal as he began walking toward the elevator which would take him down from his home on the top floor of the demon ape tower down to the ground floor. The past few weeks have been a lot busier then normal and it was gaining on the ancient ape. He looked out of the glass elevator out at what had been called the modern steel jungle; demon ape culture had always had to balance between their love of technology and their love of nature. That is way that the train system road on rails raised above the trees and why there was so many parks and nature inside their cities. It didn't take him long to reach the ground level, he walked out to the large park located in front of the tower. The human refugees had turned this park and the surrounding area into a makeshift street market where people could get food and trade stories. Humans turned and looked at him as he walked across the street but most had seen him before and had gotten used to him. As he entered the park the sound of children laughing filed the air. He turned only to see three young boys maybe six or seven years old playing tag, hiding above them all in a tree was a girl about their age outsmarting them all. He couldn't help but remember when he watched his own kids swinging from tree to tree playing tags. He kept walking over a footbridge before reaching the large central area with dozens of café tables. His eyes scanned the area until he noticed Kakashi and Shizune sitting at one of the tables having lunch. Shizune laughed at some unheard joke as Kakashi shock his head a bit. Slowly he walked over to the table as the two of them looked up at him.

"How are you two doing today?" asked Dr. Winters

"Great but I have a feeling you are not here to ask how we are doing?" asked Shizune

"You are correct, we have a problem." said Dr. Winters as he sat down. "I just received information that a group of wolves are preparing to cross the border to investigate the lights coming back on. There leader believes that you are here."

"So we are about to be uncovered." said Kakashi

"They will find out you're here sooner or later." explained Dr. Winters "Good news is that we know that they are coming and when."

"When is that?' asked Kakashi

"A week from today." answered Dr. Winters

"Will this affect the vote?" asked Shizune knowing that it was eight days until the vote that would decide what would become of them all. Right now she herself had no idea which way she was going to vote and everyone seemed to be hiding what they themselves were going to vote for. There was four options to be voted on. Option one go back to the human world and fight without any help from Dr. Winter's. The second option was to stay here and form a new nation in the demon world a nation of humans. The third was to become demon apes and restart the demon ape nation. The last option was to surrender to the other demons and become those demons. So far it seemed like most people where leaning toward the latter three options but no clear favorite was known.

"Shouldn't cause anything issue they will be stopped long before they get here." explained Dr. Winters

"How?" asked Kakashi as Dr. Winters grinned as he looked at Kakashi.

"How would you and twenty five of your best people like to defend this nation?" asked Dr. Winters as Kakashi blinked.

"Depending on the size of the force twenty five ninjas may not be enough." explained Kakashi

"If you used ninja tools maybe but with some round the clock training we can get your group trained in how to best use advanced firearms and some other toys." explained Dr. Winters with a smile.

**Six** days later, hours before the scheduled return of King Gamba and Queen Hinata from their week long honeymoon hunt the transport seal located in the Lion fortress activated. The guards paid it no mind since the transport was scheduled; in fact a welcoming party was gathered to great the two figures who appeared. The figures slither up to the welcoming party of demon snakes.

"Welcome Sasuke." Said the leader of the demon snakes Val to the almost totally black snake.

"Sorry for the delay." said the female snake as Val looked at the pure demon she snake, Caci. Val looked at the small little baby snake in her arms, the black with red tiger strips snake looked up at him with dark eyes just like her father. "She just couldn't keep anything down."

"That is alright, find out what was wrong with the little one." asked Val as he moved his hand toward the baby snake only to bring his hand back as the little one opened her mouth causing two long fangs to spring out as she tried to bit his hand.

"Her fangs came in." explained Sasuke as the little she snake glared at him.

"I see and what is her venom classification?" asked Val knowing that all baby snakes were tested to find out their venom type if any and their construction level. They were either classified as neurotoxins or cytotoxins and there was ten levels in each with one being the least deadly and ten being the most. The most common rank was a five or a six level.

"A level ten neurotoxin." said Sasuke with a pride in his voice as he placed his hand on his little girl, the girl smiled as she slithered into her father's arm before curling up. "She could kill a full grown elephant with a single bite."

"Well let's get you three to the hotel so that you can rest before the tournament ceremony tomorrow afternoon." said Val as they slithered away.

**This is a transition chapter so sorry if nothing major happened. We are entering the last phase of the story the grand demon tournament and the vote to decide the fate of the human race. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	89. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 The Opening Moments**

It was just after lunch in demon wolf control as a platoon of sixty highly trained wolves stood on their side of the border with Demon Ape country. Before them stood the giant seemly unending jungles of the forbidden nation, even before the great break up when the foxes won their independence this nation was a no go for anyone. Any army that went in never came back out, however these wolves are members of the elite search and destroyed groups. They where the best of the best that the demon wolves had to offer.

"Alright listen up!" yelled a voice as their commander walked up to the six lines of ten wolves each. "Inside this land is the key for not only bringing those rebel foxes in line but to sending those pussy cats running in fear."

All the wolves smiled at the idea that they would be the key to reversing the only major war that their nation had ever truth lost. Yes they had signed peace treaties ending wars with the felines over thirty times and other wars with the other nations.

"Alright this is the plan we will enter the area in a V formation. Six squads of ten each." explained the commander "Squad one will be point with Squad two and three on their left and right. Then on the wings will be squad four and five. The sixth Squad will be behind Squad one and support any squad which runs into something interesting."

He paused for a moment looking at the wolves gathered in front of him, none of them where former humans since none of humans had the time to reach the rank and experience needed for to become members of the advance groups.

"Now, let's get moving." ordered the commander as the first squad headed out across the river believing that they where unseen by anyone however above their heads a small drone kept watch.

**Hours** the sun was setting over the demon feline capital hundreds of thousands of demons filed into the massive stadium located near the center of the capital city. From the outside the stadium matched the surrounding government buildings with its red sandstone coverings however under enough it all was all steal and concrete because stone was unable to create a stadium capable of holding 150,000 fans in the area required.

"This is so cool!" yelled Seth Namikaze as he looked around at the thousands of demons gathered from all but one of the demon races. The ants never used their seats only their leadership ever showed up.

"I have to admit it is cool." said Adria as she looked up though the air stadium where the flags of the nine demon races taking part and the royal pride standard hung by wires. Kushina wasn't looking at the massive crowed she was too worried about her son and his mate were going to fight for their new nation. While there hasn't been a death in such events in millions of years there was one thing which caused her heart to race and his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's going to be alright." reassured Minato as he placed his hand on top of hers. Across the Stadium Gamba sat in his throne preparing to watch the opening ceremony, beside him was the empty throne of the Queen. He could tell that a lot of the people where upset that Hinata wasn't sitting there beside him however quickly a theory had spread about the reason.

"So your new Queen is having a talk with her sister before the fight?" asked Val as the snake leader sat in his own chair. The other leaders of the different nations gathered sat in their own chairs with two guards standing behind them.

"You will just have to wait." stated Queen Mother Oda as she sat of her son's left, knowing that it was tradition for a family member stand with the fighter during the opening ceremony. The papers had put Hinata's sister Hanabi as the head's on favorite to stand in for the lioness in a grand tournament were all those in it had to be former humans. "Son it is time."

"Thank you mother." said Gamba as he stood up and moved to a out so that everyone could see him and those who had trouble seeing him could see him on the large TV screen located in the stadium and TVs across the world.

"It is my great honor to welcome you all to the Feline Kingdom and the Grand Demon Tournament." stated Gamba "These games were first created to build a spirit of unity among the nations gathered here. All those who are taking part in this tournament were born human and have now become part of the nations they now stand for. It is a sign that where once we where separate races on separate worlds we are now all demons. Now without any more delays let the ceremony begin."

**With** that a grand show began bands, acts and lots of fireworks which all had to take place before the introduction of those taking place. While millions watched the ceremony thousands of humans where gathered around the TV however what they were watching was the live broadcast showing a group of sixty demon wolves who were moving though demon ape country unaware that they were being watching. Among those watching them was the current Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"I would like to thank you again for coming." said Dr. Winters as he sat in his office/home near the top of the demon ape tower.

"Like I had a choice, we are running out a supplies and since you destroyed our last chance of stopping them." growled Mei Terumi

"You couldn't have stopped them, not the way you are now." stated Dr. Winters "You know in many ways humans and demon apes are the same."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mei Terumi

"Apart from our long life span we are very different then the other demons my chakra strength is probably less then you and I had strong chakra for my race." explained Dr. Winters "However we had technology which turned us into what the others nations called the silent empire."

"Technology like that bomb you dropped on us?" asked Mei Terumi "You would give us that?"

"No, not to the current generation of humans you would use the weapons to strike back and that would lead to war." explained Dr. Winters "However using some of the other weapons defend and form a new nation here is highly possible."

"You want to bring my people here?" asked Mei Terumi

"This city along was designed to hold 70 million people and there are five other cities only a little smaller in this nation not counting the other smaller cities. Your population has enough room to grow." explained Dr. Winters "That is if the people vote for it."

"Vote?" asked Mei Terumi

"Tomorrow the humans are going to have a vote on what they want to do, either go back to the human world on their own, stay here as humans, stay here as demon apes or turn into whatever demon they want." explained Dr. Winters

"And what about those who choice something outside of the majority. Would you turn humans into demons if they didn't want to for force them to stay?" asked Mei Terumi

"I admit the vote is more symbolic than anything else if some choices to become a demon I will let them become that, if they want to leave I will also allow it but I hope the follow the will of the majority and respect it even if they themselves don't like the outcome." explained Dr. Winters "However maybe this little demonstration will allow them to see what humans are capable of."

"But the weapons you are going to use was made by demons, so we are just using your things." stated Mei Terumi

"But at one time our level technology was the same as yours now, only in time did we reach this level." explained Dr. Winters "And it is my hope that if those humans stay here that they will reach advancements far beyond my wildest dreams."

"We have contact." said a voice over from the TV as Dr. Winters and Mei Terumi turned to the TV which showed a smaller clearing before moving to an overhead view, 25 green boxes appeared on the screen along with sixty red boxes in six groups of ten.

"Is that Kakashi?" asked Mei Terumi as she recognized the voice.

"Yes, he and a group of 25 former ninjas are going to engaged 60 demon wolfs in combat." explained Dr. Winters

**Out** in demon ape country a the first of the demon wolf squads entered a small clearing near a stream.

"We have been walking all day and haven't seen anything." complained one of the wolves

"I know." responded another wolf as a wet thud filled the air. "Did someone drop something in the water?"

"Commander." said a stunned wolf as the commander turned to see the wolf who had just finished complaining about not finding anything with a strange hole in his head.

"What the?" asked the Commander as suddenly the far tree line erupted with fire. The demons had no idea what had happened as all a heavy machine gun and two rifle men opened up on them. The demons never stood a chance as bullets ripped though them before they could move and within 30 seconds they were all dead.

"Group one is down." stated a former Sand ANBU into his radio. The TV screen only saw flashes of light from the tracer rounds in the bullets from above.

"Understood." stated Kakashi's voice over the radio "Group two is up, make sure you active your cameras."

"Roger." said a third voice, a few hundred yards away the second squad of demon wolves stopped when they heard the gunshots.

"What was that?" asked a wolf in the second group their eyes searching the darkened woods for any sign of a threat.

What the second squad failed to see was the two former Leaf ANBU hiding above them in the tree tops, their advance night vision goggles turned night into day.

"Activating camera." whispered one of them as she tapped a small camera located on the side of her helmet. The image of the wolves as seen from directly above, the barrel of the former Leaf ANBU filled the screen as she opened up on the demons from above. Like the first group the demons had no time to react as the humans could pull the trigger faster than they could do hand signs. The first person view of the battle was broadcasted live to the human population in the demon ape capital.

"Group 2 is down move on to Group 3." radioed the ANBU as she stopped firing.

**The** third group responded to the sound of gun fire by moving toward the sound as they ran through the woods they walked into the trap a series of trip wires all attached to high explosive charges hidden in the brush. The humans just had to stand back and watched as they killed themselves. In less than three minutes thirty demons where dead with thirty more to go.

On the far left of the demon wolf line the fourth squad commander had formed his team into a circle so that they could see everything coming toward them.

"Get on the radio to command!" yelled the squad commander as he and the others scanned the darkened woods trying to figure out what was happening.

"Sir the radio are dead." explained the radio operator not knowing that above them was a radio jammer.

"Sir what is going on?" asked another wolf

"I don't know." answered the commander as suddenly three small objects flew out of the darkness and landed beside them. They had no time to react before the objects exploded killing them all leaving the demons with only twenty demons left.

"Forty demons dead in less than a minute." stated Mei Terumi stunned

"Only twenty left." Said Dr. Winters as the TV screen changed to show a group of humans loading a giant gun behind the line.

"Section D4." Yelled one of the humans on the screen as the gun turned.

"Loaded!" yelled another human

"Fire!" yelled yet another one as the massive gun fired sending a shell flying though the air.

On the far right of the demon line squad five was in a state of confusion and had started doing the only thing that they could think of. They started sending attacks into the darkness trying to hit the unseen enemy. They didn't even hear the round screech though the air, the round exploded above the demons sending hundreds of ball barreling size balls filled with what a substance called black napalm. It turned the whole area including the demons into a single giant black fireball.

**The** last group demon group standing was the ten demons which had only come along to study anything they found. These where not the most hardened soldiers and the strange sounds and large explosions caused fear to run though them worst then any enemy could.

"Run!" yelled the commander as they turned to run only to see four figures standing there. They were dressed head to toe in black. They each had a silver vest on along with a black helmet with a pull down visor which covered their faces. Suddenly the area right in front of them shimmered as a fifth figure appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?" asked a she wolf as the five figures raised strange weapons red beams of light shot out the ends of the weapons landing harmlessly on the demon's chests. As they raised their weapons the visors lifted up showing five human faces.

"Humans?" asked another wolf stunned to see them here.

"Not so fun when you're the one being hunted." stated Kakashi as he pulled the trigger, the bullet flew out of the chamber and hit where the laser had settled on. When he opened up the others followed and in the span of less than two minutes the demon attack force was killed.

**Not** aware of the battle which was just ending in demon ape country the ceremony marking the opening of the grand tournament was reaching its peak with the announcement of who was fighting and which round.

After the final firework shot into the air the whole stadium went dark as a booming voice filled the air.

"Tomorrow will mark the first day of competition of this tournament there will be eight male demons fighting in four different matches whom will end with decide who moves on, the next day will see eight more demons fight in the woman's tournament. They will fight for seven days until only one remains standing. We will now announce those dare fighters and the positions which their leaders have drawn for them in their lots." said the voice as a hush came over the stadium "Starting us off in match one of group A. Standing for the demon wolves will be Kiba Inuzuka."

Load cheers from the wolf section of the stadium as Kiba walked out from a hidden door on the field. A spot light fell on him as he waved at the crowed as boos filled the air as the felines looked at the person they believed to be a war criminal.

"Facing off against him, making their return to the grand tournament is Shino Aburame." stated the voice as Kiba looked across the field only to see a black demon ant.

"Shino?" asked Kiba as he saw the black alien like creature that his teammate had become. With two extra arms and legs, he also had two pincers on his face. The crowd was a little taken aback at the sight of the demon ants in the tournament, they hadn't been in it for years and their spot normally went to one of the three feline races with them in that meant either a lion, tiger or panther had to sit out. It was likely going to be either the tigers or Panthers since the lions had never sat out a tournament and held the record for most grand champions.

"In the second match of group A will see the Captain of the Royal Guard the demon tiger Yahiko." stated the announcer as Yahiko walked out of the demon tiger tunnel and out to the cheering stadium.

"And going up against him in the second match will Naruto Namikaze for the demon foxes." stated the announcer as Naruto walked out of the tunnel as the crowd cheered.

"Wow." said Naruto as he looked up at the thousands of faces before waving toward the demon fox section located right behind him. He could just make out his families faces though the crowd.

"I give you the four demons in male group one, one of these four will stand in the championship round in seven days." explained the announce.

"Now for the first match of the female tournament which will begin on the second day of the tournament. Match one of group one will see the doctor who helped save the Queen Mother Sakura Haruno for the demon foxes." said the announcer as Sakura walked out of the tunnel.

"Wow." said Sakura as she looked up at the faces before walking toward Naruto. "This is amazing."

"I know." resounded Naruto as he kissed Sakura which earned a cheer from the crowd.

"Going up against her is Mai from the demon bear country." said the announcer as a large pure white female demon bear walked out from the tunnel.

"Who is Mai?" asked Naruto as Sakura shrugged

"I never heard of her." added Sakura as she looked at her competition "Which makes her an unknown and that could be the most dangerous."

"In match two of group one will see the granddaughter of a human Kage now standing for her new nation the grand herd of the demon horses, Kurotsuchi." stated the announcer as Kurotsuchi walked out from her tunnel "And taking her on will be Samui fighting for the demon panthers."

The crowd roared as one of their own walked out of the tunnel.

"Now in group two of the male tournament, in match one of group B." said the announcer "Taking a stand for the horses is the wild stallion Rock Lee."

Naruto and Sakura looked toward the horses to see a dark brown horse walk out of the tunnel before waving toward the crowed, they watched as Lee stood close to Kurotsuchi placing his hand on her hip and pulling her close.

"Looks like those two are together." stated Naruto

"Good for them." added Sakura

"And taking him on in a rematch of a human tournament called the chunin exams, Sasuke Uchiha." Stated the announcer as a black snake slithered out of a tunnel. Naruto's and Sakura's blood turned to ice as they looked across the stadium at Sasuke who instead of looking at Lee was glaring at Naruto.

"In the last match we will see the personal guard of King Gamba himself Itachi Uchiha take on the demon bear Choji Akimichi." Stated the announcer as the crowd cheered but a little lack luster then normal, they were expecting to see a lion in the male tournament and their wasn't one.

"Now for the female tournament in match one of group two we will see the youngest member of this tournament, she has two brothers fighting for different nations. Please welcome for the demon wolves Raeni Uchiha." stated the voice as the young 16 year old who had spent only a few hours as a human when she was born walked out.

"Going against her will be Karui standing proudly for the demon tigers." said the announcer

"The final match will see the snake fighter Lin Lee." stated the announcer as a deep purple and red snake slithered out from the tunnel.

"Who is she?" asked Naruto

"Another unknown." added Sakura

"And finally for the first time in history there is only lion in the tournament and she needs no introduction." said the announcer as a figure walked out of the tunnel causing everyone became silent for a brief moment. "Queen Hinata."

The crowd roared as they realized that their Queen would be fighting for them in the tournament.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter including the battle between the humans and the demons and the start of the tournament. Now if you lost track those fighting are group A Male Match 1 (Kiba vs. Shino) Match 2 (Naruto vs. Yahiko) Group B Male Match 1 (Sasuke vs. Lee) Match 2 (Itachi vs. Choji). Group A Female Match 1 (Sakura vs. Mai (OC) )Match 2 (Kurotsuki vs. Samui) Group B Female Match 1 (Karui vs. Raeni Uchiha) Match 2 (Hinata vs. Lin Lee (OC)) Those are the matches I hope you like them. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading Thanks Wilkins75**


	90. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88 Old Teammates New Enemies**

The sun was just rising over the demon feline kingdom as a group of wolves moved though the large hotel which had been set aside for their personal use. Each of the nations had their own hotel where their residents and where their fighters stayed. A group of three wolves moved though the hallways until they reached the room.

"Open it." ordered Caden as one of the other wolves used a master key to open the door allowing them to enter the hotel room. The room was like the standard hotel room with a small bathroom by the door which leads into a large central room with a bed in the center. They turned on the lights to see two figures sleeping on the bed.

"Time to get up." ordered Caden as he threw the blankets off the bed to reveal that Kiba had fallen asleep with Karin's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What?" asked Kiba as he slowly sat up, Karin beside him.

"You have a match in two and a half hours you need to get up and get ready." explained Caden "So it is time to pull yourself off the bitch and get ready to fight."

"I will be right down." said Kiba as the three other wolves walked out of the room. Once they were gone Kiba ran to the bathroom before throwing up. Karin rolled her eyes as she stood in the doorway watching him throw up.

"So how many drinks did you have last night?" asked Karin

"None." answered Kiba as Karin raised an eyebrow

"Then why are you throwing up because someone standing in the hall probably thinks I have morning sickness or something else." Stated Karin as Kiba rolled his eyes as he looked up at the red she wolf who he was faking a relationship with.

"First we would have to have sex for that to happen." explained Kiba as he threw up again. "This is just pre combat nerves. I threw up before the chunin exams too."

"Wow…seams kind of kiddy Kiba." stated Karin as she turned and started to walk away "You need to grow up a bit wolf boy."

'Oh shut up red." answered Kiba as they both used the nicknames they had called each other as the hotel room door closed and she walked out. "Like I would want to have clubs with you."

Kiba threw up one more time as his mind wonder a bit, the first thing that popped into his head was the image of little boy wolf who looked just like him only with deep red fur like Karin. He couldn't help but smile before forcing that image out of his head, little did he know Karin was doing the same thing only she was day dreaming about a young she wolf which looked like her only with Kiba's brown fur.

**Across **the city in the Royal Palace Queen Hinata woke up even earlier than normal as she walked over to the large table located in their bedroom like always the newspaper was waiting for her.

"Let me guess you're on the front page?" asked her mate as Gamba woke up and moved to the table taking one of the fresh breakfast rolls which was sitting out for her.

"Yes and it seems like the people either love or hate the fact that I am in the tournament." explained Hinata before she looked at the odds. "However they did give me good odds that I will win my first match."

"Don't get cocky Hinata." added Gamba

"When have you ever known me to be cocky?" asked Hinata as Gamba nodded his head.

"When does the first match start?" asked Hinata

"Ten." answered Gamba as he remembered the rules for the first round of the tournament each fight could only go for an hour and a half. If after that both fighters remained able to fight the winner was picked by a collection of judges from races not fighting.

"You know I always hated the idea of watching two of my teammates fight but now I really hope that Shino whips the floor with Kiba." added Hinata

**Hours** later the stadium was filling up for the morning match between Kiba and Shino, the wolves vs. the ants. This was the only match of the morning with the next match wasn't scheduled until one. The crowd roared as Gamba and Hinata took their places in the box seat. Hinata looked out over the crowed and the arena. It was a rather simply design for the first stage a few trees surrounding a large open dirt filled area. Standing in the center of the arena was a demon snake who would be the monitor of the fight. It was his job to make sure no one died and to call the match if need be. The monitor would change so that the same race wouldn't be the monitor as those fighting.

"Don't get to conformable with the arena lay out Queen, they are changed overnight." stated the wolf representative Caden "That way no side gains an edge over their opponent."

"I know, just like I also know all the fighters are currently in their own locker rooms so that they can't see the arena." explained Hinata "Makes me feel sorry for Itachi and Choji, they are in there until eight tonight."

**A** load trumpet filled the air as two more figured walked onto the field. Hinata's eyes moved back and forth between her two former teammates. One was now considered a war criminal and the other was now almost a mindless drone. As a warrior class ant he had some thought however it was more along the lines of he was told what to do and he could find any way to do it. The two of them moved to the center

"This should be good." said Queen Mother Oda as she sat on Gamba's left "The Ants haven't taken part in this in years it will be great to see how they have changed."

Kiba and Shino walked toward the center of the area where the snake referee was standing.

"Alright listen up, I am sure you know the rules but I have to go over it again." explained the snake referee with a distain in his voice, it was known that most snakes wanted the old no rule fight to the death system brought back. So having a snake referee meant the fighters could get away with more deadly attack. "You cannot kill and if I call an end to the match you must end fighting. There is a chakra dome over the arena so any attack you send toward the stands will be stopped and the dome will not be lifted until the match is over. Do you understand this?"

"I do." answered Kiba as Shino nodded his head.

"Alright begin." stated the referee as Kiba jumped back and into a combat stance. Shino just stood there for a moment before turning his head and looked at his former teammate.

"Are you even in there Shino?" asked Kiba as suddenly thousands of tiny holes began to open up across Shino's black insect body. Everyone's eyes widened as thousands of flying bugs took off from Shino.

"Bugs within a bug, what the hell?" asked Kiba as he jumped back again as the coming swarm of insects. Kiba did the first thing that came to mind as he ran though hand signs. He took a deep breath before howling out a giant gust of chakra lanced wind which cut apart the flying bugs. Then he quickly sent another blast of air down which sent him flying up and to his right. He landed in a nearby tree.

"Nice try Shino but I know that is your favorite moves is to attack from above only to hit from below." Explained Kiba as he looked down at where he would have landed only to see a group of ants. Kiba's claws dug into the tree bark as he gingerly stood up. It was unnatural for any of the demons here to be up a tree.

"Knowing your enemy is key to any victory." stated Shino as he spoke for the first time to his old friend; his voice had changed into a form of high pitched clicks as his pincer like jaws moved in front of him. "Just like I know you are currently trying to figure out a way to hit me even though any contact you have with my skin will result in the bugs I have within me entering your system and defeating you."

"You know me." laughed Kiba

"I do and you know that you stand no real chance against me, you can't touch me without being infected by the bugs and you are a close combat fighter. While the match has a limited time frame it is too long for you to keep running." explained Shino "Surrender would be your best choice."

"You know I won't do that." explained Kiba as Shino nodded his head before moving across the ground in a high rate of speed straight toward Kiba's tree. Kiba jumped away as Shino grabbed the base of the tree, then everyone's eyes widened as Shino pulled the entire tree out of the ground by the roots. He then began to swing the giant tree around like a club.

**Up** in the stands Sakura was sitting with Naruto's family and her demon fox friends in the demon fox section.

"How can he pick that up?" asked Seth Namikaze "The tree has got to be almost as twenty feet high."

"He is a demon ant." explained Sakura "Ants can lift up to a max 50 times their weight for a short amount of time. Which for Shino who was 173 I believe during the last physical would be…."

"Its 8,650 pounds I believe." stated Shikamaru as he and Temari sat in front of the Namikaze.

"You're correct but that tree is probably pushing the upper limit of what he can hold." Stated Temari as Shino swung the tree so hard that he knocked over another tree.

"So if he can't hold that up forever what is his plan?" asked Seth as he asked his soon to be sister-in-law as another tree fell from Shino hitting it.

"I was never a planner you have to ask Shikamaru or Temari about that." admitted Sakura "However normally Shino doesn't act like this, it must be part of his plan."

"So what is his plan?" asked Seth to the two other foxes sitting in front of him.

"Shino's bugs are generally slow moving so he has to relay on setting a trap or having his enemy come to him." Explained Temari as yet another tree was knocked down by Shino as Kiba jumped to another tree.

"The issue comes from the fact that Kiba knows not to come to him so that leaves a trap, because of their size demons ants don't climb trees like the smaller ants do" stated Shikamaru

"So Shino is destroying the trees to force Kiba to the ground?" asked Seth

"No that would take to long." Added his father Minato "look at where he is knocking down trees."

Seth looked at the arena only to see the Shino was knocking down trees mostly in one corner of the arena. It was clear from this angle that the Shino was herding Kiba toward a patch of trees.

"He is herding Kiba to a match of trees where I would bet his insects are waiting." explained Seth

"Correct." said Minato with pride in his son.

**In** the arena Kiba was running for his life as he tried to find a way to attack Shino without touching him.

"_I should have thought ahead once I learned I was fighting Shino but no I had to go drink." _cursed Kiba as he dodged yet another strike from Shino's tree club. Suddenly an idea popped into his head an idea just crazy enough to work. He jumped back as Shino's tree landed just in front of him, the moment the tree landed Kiba turned back to one of the first justus he had ever been taught.

"Passing Fang." yelled Kiba as he started spinning at a high rate of speed, however instead of going around the tree and striking Shino he went though the tree splitting it into two parts like an a cutting though a log. The tree began to shake violently as giant shards began breaking off shards of wood from the tree which flew in every direction. The shaking was so violently that Shino had to let go in fear of breaking his hardened exoskeleton. Demon ants didn't have internal bones instead the depended on a hardened outer covering, while strong it was thin around the joints and breaking it was the same as breaking a bone. Suddenly a large shared flew off the halfway destroyed tree as suddenly Kiba appeared behind the shard which had moved up into the air.

"Take this!" yelled Kiba as he kicked the giant shard of wood straight at Shino. The shard went flying at a high rate of speed, top fast for Shino to move however the shard missed Shino by less than a foot.

"Nice try Kiba, using the terrain to strike at your enemies." explained Shino "However you missed."

"Did I?" asked Kiba as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shino's eyes widened a bit as suddenly the large piece of wood which had landed right beside him disappeared in a puff of smoke as another Kiba appeared with two much smaller shard of wood in each his hands. Shino had no time to react as Kiba used the pointed end of the wooden shard like a sword as he stabbed Shino, both of his right legs joints.

Shino groaned in pain as bugs swarmed out of wounded trying to get to Kiba, this time the bugs reached him digging into his skin of his right arm. Kiba jumped back as he placed his hand on his arm before channeling chakra into his hand. He howled in pain as he used the chakra to burn the bugs that had entered his body. He burned his own hand to kill the bugs, however to burn the bugs he gave himself second degree burns over his entire right arm from the elbow down.

**Up** in the stands Karin's heart winced as she saw the pain on Kiba's face.

"A wise move." said Asuma as he sat beside the young she wolf.

"A wise move Kiba is hurt." growled Karin to her fellow member of the wolf human resistance, however at the moment their resistance wasn't doing much. They passed some information on and placed the seal that would hopeful cut off the human and the demon world but nothing more.

"I know you love him but he is fine, the burns are minor." Stated Asuma as Karin showed her teeth "Besides Kiba may have lost some movement in one arm he has taken out two of Shino's legs."

"Which limits his ability to move and which probably means he can't lift as heavy weights because his legs are injured." stated Karin "And you can fight though a burned hand but losing your legs makes fighting all but impossible."

"I am just worried for Shino." stated Kurenai as she sat beside Asuma, watching two of her students fight. "Don't Ants eat the wounded?"

"Only if their injured too badly and if they are not important the colony." explained Asuma "And if Shino is fighting here is probably their best warrior. Which means he is probably a breading warrior."

"Let me guess that means he is used to bread more warriors and drones with Queens." stated Kurenai

"Yes." responded Asuma knowing that probably Shino already had kids with multiple queens.

**Back** on the arena Kiba had moved away from a disabled Shino who was barley able to stand on his two badly injured legs. Kiba looked toward the referee expecting the snake referee to stop the fight but the snake just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Keep going." stated the snake as Kiba and Shino looked at each other for a moment as Kiba lowered his head for a bit.

"Alright then." said Kiba sadly as he suddenly bolted toward the injured Shino, then with one quick movement he ran his claws over neck so deep he came within millimeters of causing decapitation. The entire arena became quiet.

**Hinata's **jaw hit the floor as she watched Shino lifeless body fell to the ground his blood soaking the ground with Kiba standing over him. Shino's legs started to twitch before suddenly stopped moving all together. The wolves began to cheer in joy as the felines began to chant murder. While demons had died in past tournament it hadn't happened in generations and now in the very first match it happened.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka." stated the snake referee as he held up Kiba's hand for all to see.

"Looks like you will need another warrior." laughed Caden to the Demon Ant High Queen Adeer

"Oh well, there is always more warriors." stated Queen Adeer who simply shrugged her shoulders "However he was a special one but we can always find another."

"Hinata?" asked Gamba as he looked at his mate.

"Excuse me." said Hinata as she quickly left her chair and moved one of the private rooms behind the Royal box. Gamba followed his mate into the room locking the door behind him so that only the two of them where in the room.

"He killed him; I can't believe he killed Shino." cried Hinata as tears rolled down her face "We were teammates for years, the two of them where best friends and he just killed him like that."

"Come here." said Gamba as he pulled Hinata to him wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest.

"I knew he was a monster but I never thought he could do that." cried Hinata as Gamba just held her close.

**Elsewhere** in the stands the rest of Hinata's friends just sat there stunned as a medical team collected Shino's lifeless body in the arena. None of them wanted to believe what they just saw but yet it was clear that Kiba had killed his best friend.

"I can't believe it." stated Ino "Please tell me I am dreaming."

"You're not." replied Shikamaru as Temari gripped his hand letting him know it was ok.

"If he can do that his best friend what can he do Naruto-kun if they face each other?" asked Sakura as the announcer came out and reminded them that the next match Naruto Namikaze vs Yahiko would take place at one.

"Can we tell Naruto what happened?" asked Sai as Sakura shook her head.

"No, he is isolation until the match is over." explained Sakura

**Down** below their feet in the looker Kiba was being looked over by a medical wolf.

"You're lucky your hands should be fully healed for the next round." explained the medical wolf as suddenly the door to the locker room opened as Karin stormed in. She pushed past the medical wolf and wrapped her arms around Kiba. Kiba buried his face into her warm red fur just above her heart.

"I'll leave you two alone." said the medical wolf as she walked out leaving Kiba and Karin alone.

"It's alright Kiba it was you or him in there." reassured Karin as she placed her hand behind Kiba's head "That Snake should have stopped the fight."

"He asked me….he asked me to kill him." Softly cried Kiba as Karin eyes widened a bit.

"What?" asked Karin

"I didn't burn all the bugs in time, one got to my ear. It was one of his massager bugs." explained Kiba in between tears "He asked me to kill him; he wanted to die instead of living as an ant."

"He asked for it?" asked a stunned Karin as she pulled back a bit to look Kiba in the eyes.

"Yes." answered Kiba as he nodded his head "I didn't want to kill him, he was my best friend."

"You where being his best friend by honoring his wish." explained Karin

"I've killed so many demons when I was human but seeing Shino dead by my hands was so different." Explained Kiba

"He was your friend." Explained Karin

"And if it was so hard to kill my friend when he was asking for it, I don't think I could kill my ex-love when she doesn't want it." explained Kiba as he looked into Karin's deep red eyes.

"Ex?" asked Karin slowly Kiba moved forward and gently placed his lips against hers. Both of them closed their eyes and pulled each other close as they fake couple enjoyed their first real kiss.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the unexpected event of Shino's death. I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but I had to rewrite a chapter in my mass effect/BSG story two times and that took a lot of time. I hope that you can forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	91. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89 Rematches**

Unaware of the situation with Shino and Kiba, Naruto Namikaze was preparing for his match with the Captain of the Demon Feline Royal guard Yahiko. He had been given some food for lunch and probably for the first time in his life he turned down Ramon noodles. He had tried to avoid reading the papers this morning but he had seen that the feline newspapers where giving Yahiko the edge because of his greater experience fighting as a demon and he was fighting in his home arena. Still it was by far the closet match of the day odds wide. Even in the underground catacombs which ran like a maze under the arena Naruto could hear the roar of the crowed. Near the end of the first match he had heard them yelling something but he was unable to understand what it was. He now stood at the back end of the demon fox tunnel waiting to go.

"They are ready." stated a voice as Naruto turned to see another demon fox standing there.

"Alright then." said Naruto as he walked up a small ramp before entering the arena. He stopped for a moment as he looked up at the massive number of demons all gathered to watch him fight. He turned around to see the demon fox section behind him. He could just make out his family in the massive crowd, he waved to them but the crowd roared as if he was waving to them.

"The Fox fighter Naruto Namikaze." stated the announcer as Naruto turned and walked over the destroyed trees.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto to himself as he stepped over another destroyed tree, he knew that a battle happened here but he didn't know who won or how the battle played out but it was clear that a once massive forest was now totally destroyed.

"And standing for the tigers if the Captain of the Royal Guard Yahiko." stated the announcer as the crowd roared for the home nation respective. In wasn't uncommon the past tournaments for the championship match to come down between the two of the three feline races and since the panther representing Itachi was in the second group it could happen again. Naruto finally reached the center of the arena where a demon horse referee was standing along with Yahiko. Naruto just stood there and listened as the demon horse explained the rules which pretty much matched the rules for the chunin exams.

"Alright you two ready." asked the horse as Naruto looked into the face of the tiger, he couldn't help but remember his battle with the Deva path of pain since it was his fake dead body which was used for that path of Pain.

"Kind of feels like rematch to me." answered Naruto as Yahiko laughed a bit.

"I heard about your battle with the fake me under the control of Nagato, but I am very different then Nagato so don't rely on that as a reference." Stated Yahiko "However I do find it funny we where both trained by Jiriaya."

"Ya, pervy sage has a habit of picking strong students." laughed Naruto as Yahiko laughed a bit.

"Pervy sage, I should have thought of that nickname." laughed Yahiko "Tell you what after I am done beating you, I'll buy you a drink."

"When I am done beating you I'll buy you a drink." answered Naruto

"Did you hear that, we have a bet between the two of them." stated horse referee. "You two ready?"

"I am ready." stated Naruto as Yahiko nodded his head.

"Begin." ordered the horse referee almost at once Naruto ran forward trying to get in close to deliver a punch however Yahiko jumped back running though hand signs. When Naruto's fist made contact with Yahiko it went straight though. Naruto's eyes widened as he released what he had just hit.

"A damn water clone." stated Naruto as he scanned the area as suddenly rain started to fall from a cloudless sky.

"What is your play?" asked Naruto to himself as he sniffed the air trying to get a scent but the smell was being washed away by the rain. The rain kept coming down harder and harder until it was so load that it drowned out almost all other sounds apart from the rain. The rain didn't hurt but it was cutting in off from two of major sources in information from the outside by taking out his ability to smell his enemy and to almost destroying his ability to hear him over the sound of the crashing rain on the ground.

**Up** in the stands Naruto's family was watching as he moved slowly over the destroyed tree tops, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Yahiko.

"Naruto isn't looking so good." said Adria

"Yahiko has cut off two of his major senses and I wouldn't be surprised if that rain is also a sensory justu." stated her father "Yahiko is probably able to sense every move Naruto makes."

"I always hated going up against justu's like that, you can't hide and you can't surprise your enemy." Stated her mother

"Then how do you deal with it?" asked Seth

"Either by tricking the sensory or by simple brute force." answered Sakura

"I was just pointing out that wet fur looks bad." added Adria as her family either rolled their eyes or simply groaned "He kind of looks like a blonde wet squirrel right now."

**Out **in the field Naruto wasn't worried about how he looked he was too busy trying to find Yahiko. Naruto had just turned his head when slowly and quickly the rain drops behind him, the rain formed into Yahiko. Naruto couldn't hear the yelling from the crowed as Yahiko prepared to place his claws against Naruto's throat giving him the victory. Suddenly his eyes widened as he turned his head to the right to see a second Naruto flying toward him with a rasengan in his hands. Yahiko jumped back as the first Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Water release: Wild Water Wave." stated Yahiko as he sent a jet of water at Naruto who was now only a few feet away from him. The Two justu's hit each other as point blank range sending both of them flying backwards bouncing a few times before each of them stopped with their feet in the ground and one hand in the muddy dirt. The rain came to a stop as the two of them stood up.

"How did you pull that off?" asked Yahiko as Naruto grinned.

"Once I hit your clone I created my own." answered Naruto "Also you made a critical mistake you had your justu stop only a few feet above us."

Yahiko simply laughed as he looked at the still very dry tree tops.

"You hid yourself in the up parts of the trees and used a clone as bait." laughed Yahiko "Clever."

"I know." Stated Naruto with a smile on his face "But sometimes the old ways are always fun."

"Old ways?" asked Yahiko as suddenly the ground below him broke open as yet another Naruto came shooting out of the ground, the Yahiko had no time to react before Naruto's fist hit the bottom of his jaw sending him into the air. At the same time the Naruto which had been standing across from Yahiko bolted across the field only to deliver a massive Tsunade strength punch to Yahiko's right chest. Yahiko hadn't expected a punch that strong as he felt his collar bone fracture from the blow as he went flying backwards smashing against the stone outer wall of the arena.

**Up** in the stands the entire Namikaze pack and Naruto's friends where looking at Sakura wondering how Naruto could know Tsunade's justu's for super strength.

"What did you think Naruto-kun where only having sex every time we had private training sessions." answered Sakura with a grin "I taught him some of Lady Tsunade's Justus and he taught me some things."

**Down** on the field Yahiko was slow to get up as he placed his hand on his bleeding right shoulder, the bone from one end of his broken clavicle could easily be seen. As he showed his teeth as he crouch down and prepared to attack. Naruto did the same as his twelve demon fox tails moved behind him, the two of them prepared to attack only to suddenly have the horse referee jump in between the two fighters raising his hands toward the two fighters.

"Stop, I am calling this match." Yelled the referee as the crowd began to boo at the call "Yahiko is unable to fight without the high risk of death. Winner by medical fall is Naruto Namikaze."

Slowly Naruto and Yahiko got out of their stances and walked toward each other as a medical team rushed to Yahiko.

"I had worst." stated Yahiko

"If you hit this the wrong way the bone can go down into your body and either hit a lung or a heart killing you." explained the medical lion "And judging from how you are breathing I think you broke a rib or two."

"Like I said I had worst." stated Yahiko as he and Naruto meet once again in the center of the arena.

"I know that you may be upset about my choose to call the match but after the first match I would rather be safe than sorry." stated the horse

"What happened in the first match?" asked Naruto

"The demon ant fighter Shino was killed on the field by the demon wolf Kiba." explained the Referee as Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he scanned the area before spotting something he had missed the entire time, their mixed in with a bunch of mud was blood that didn't belong to either him nor Yahiko.

"Kiba did what?" asked Naruto as his blood began to boil.

"Killed his appoint and you will face him in round two the day after tomorrow." answered the referee as the speaker systems came to life.

"Advancing too round two is Naruto Namikaze who will be taking on Kiba Inuzuka, it will be wolf vs. fox to decide who will advance to the finals." stated the announcer.

Naruto shook Yahiko's hand before slowly walking out of the arena, in the stands his friends and family where already heading down toward the locker room.

**In** the human world an group of demon feline sat in a blind watching the northern gate of the last human ninja village, Kirigakure.

"Any updates?" asked a male lion as he walked up to the two other lions who were watching the gate.

"Nothing much a male and female guard got into a yelling fight on the northern watch tower. Oh they had 15 guards up there during their lunch break instead of 19 other then that nothing." reported a tiger "How is the tournament going?"

"Reports are that Captain Yahiko lost by medical fall to Naruto Namikaze." stated the lion "Reports are he could have kept fighting but there was a horse referee who called the match."

"Damn, I had Yahiko going all the way to the final round against Itachi." stated tiger as he looked down at a piece of paper which showed who he thought would win each fight "Now the top half of my entire bracket is worthless I am going to be at the bottom of the pool."

"That is why you should bet anything…." stated a panther not realizing that it would be the last thing he ever said as a missile strike came in from above killing the three demons in one massive explosion. A few seconds later ten more missiles struck the outposts around Kirigakure.

"Outposts are cleared moving in for pickup." stated a voice over the radio as once demon ape weapon platforms began to fly over Kirigakure. The evocation of Kirigakure would take hours even with the heavy lift aircraft in the demon ape fleet. To keep it a secret from the demons their outposts had to been taken out.

"Roger moving in." stated another human voice over the radio; over the past few days a group had been trained on how to fly the aircraft. They weren't ready for true combat or advance maneuvers but they could fly and they could land.

"You know we were supposed to hold that vote today on our fate." stated another voice over the radio network. "I think that ape is tricking us."

"They only pushed it back so that we could bring them to the city for the vote." explained another man as the heavy transport aircraft began landing using the heavy concrete road as their runway before rolling off onto the grass/stones that surrounded the village. "Once we get them back to the city we will have the vote."

"Sorry I don't trust demons." Stated the voice as the aircraft began to line up for the evacuation of the Mist village.

**Back **in the demon world Naruto was rubbing his eyes as he listened to what happened in the first match between Kiba and Shino.

"So he just cut off his head, just like that?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Sakura sadly "He killed his best friend just like that."

"I hate to say this son, but you will be able to see what happened when you study the video of the fight." said Minato knowing that all the fights where recorded so that they could be studied and battle plans could be planned for the next round. He would bet that already there was groups of wolves where studying the fight between Naruto and Yahiko

"I am not watching that video." admitted Naruto "I don't want to see my friend die."

"Well do you at least want to watch the next match." asked Seth

"Sasuke vs. Lee take two." said Shikamaru

"Alright." said Naruto as he stood up as everyone headed out of the locker room and into the hallway outside.

"I'll be right up; I need to take care of something first." said Sakura she headed down a different tunnel. It took her only a few minutes to find the fox she was looking for, for the longest time she knew him only by his military rank but now she knew his real name.

"Hello Kado." Said Sakura to the demon who had for over twenty years had been sealed in Naruto.

"Hello Sakura." said Kado as he took a drink in the large lounge designed for the relaxation of the different referee. "Is there something I can help you with."

"I know you're the referee for the next match." Said Sakura

"I am sorry Sakura I will not rig the fight to make sure Sasuke loses, no matter how much I think that snake is evil." explained Kado

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that." said Sakura as she pulled out a small field needle vile. This medical tool was basically a metal tube with a button on top. Press tube against someone skin and press the button causing a needle to pop out of the bottom. "In here is a powerful anti toxic that should save Lee's life if Sasuke bits him."

"You know it is against normal regulations for me to carry that onto the field." explained Kado before taking the vile "However we already had someone die today and it doesn't help anyone so I guess it will be fine."

"Thank you." said Sakura as she walked away heading back to her friends and her pack.

**A **few hours later the stands where once again full as Naruto walked into the demon fox section of the stadium, as he started walking down the stairs to his seat all the foxes surrounding him broke out into cheers as they slapped him on the back.

"Well looks like your Mr. Popular now." laughed Ino as they all took their seats.

"Well he is the first fox not to be kicked out in the first round in over eighteen tournaments." explained Seth as he used his knowledge of history of the tournament "And if he wins just one more match he will beat the best we have ever done in any tournament of 4th place. You actually stand a chance of winning the whole tournament."

"Well if I don't win, you will just have to win for us in a later tournament." answered Naruto as he rubbed his little brother's head causing both of them to laugh a bit. Kushina smiled as she looked at her two sons.

Right when the clock hit four the announcer came back.

"Welcome to the third match of the day, this match will see Sasuke Uchiha for the Snakes taking on Rock Lee for the demon horses." stated the announcer as Rock Lee came out of the tunnel by the demon horse stands while Sasuke moved out of the snake tunnel. The two of them moved toward the center where Kado was standing to referee the match.

**Out** in the field Lee just nodded his head as confirmed that he heard the rules, his eyes were locked on the red and black Sharingan eyes of the black snake, Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head as he confirmed that he heard the rules as his body coiled and he prepared to strike.

"Begin." ordered Kado as the match started. At once Sasuke's head snapped forward his fangs ready. Lee jumped back missing the poison filled fangs by inches, seeing an opening Lee moved kicked Sasuke hard in the head sending him flying to his right. Quickly Sasuke regained his stance as he coiled up to protect himself, Lee bolted toward Sasuke once again dodging another snake bit before punching the side of Sasuke's face. Lee's eyes widened as he looked at the impact point of his punch, there was blood on Sasuke but it wasn't Sasuke's it was his. Lee jumped back as he looked at his hand which was covered in blood.

"Surpised?" laughed Sasuke "It's a little justu, which makes my scales as hard as stone and the more you hit them the harder they become. Since you don't have any chakra to do justu with means I am protected."

"You thought of everything didn't you." stated Rock Lee as he ripped some of his own black fur from his main and wrapped his bloody hands.

"Anything that can stop you." stated Sasuke as he slithered around Lee with a look in his eyes, Lee was his prey and he was going to toy with it before killing it "Sadly this justu stops me from using other justus while it is working so I have to do it the old fashion way."

"A loser always thinks that they are winning until the until they are defeated." stated Lee as he ran forward as he started to deal blow after blow to Sasuke's heavy armored body.

**Up** in the royal box Hinata sat watching the fight between Sasuke and Lee.

"So Queen Hinata who do you think is going to win?" asked the president of the Grand horse herd Achak as he sat watching the fight.

"Yes, who do you think?" asked Val as the demon snake chancellor grinned, as he hoped to get a feel for the newest major player on the world stage. Hinata lowered her head a bit as she looked out to see Lee barely missing Sasuke's bite for a third time.

"Sadly while Lee is a great fighter, possibly one of the best in the world Sasuke is in a totally different league. I see only two other fighters who could possibly beat him one on one in a fight." Stated Hinata "One of those is his older brother Itachi and the other person is his rival Naruto. I fear that Itachi will be unable to stop Sasuke."

"So your already predicting that that the final match will be Sasuke vs. Naruto?" asked Kenadia the head of the demon bears.

"I fear that outcome." stated Hinata as she took a breath "Because if those two fight they will both try to kill each other."

"The referee will stop that." stated Queen mother Oda

"It didn't stop that from happening in the first match." pointed out Gamba

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway." said Hinata "If those two fight trying to stop them from killing each other is like trying to stop a thunderstorm, it can't be done. And they may hurt a lot of others when they fight."

"Do you really think that a fight between those two would go that far?" asked Queen Mother Oda

"Yes." answered Hinata

**Back** on the battlefield Lee kept up his punishing assault on Sasuke, Lee's blows seemed to be having no effect on Sasuke however Lee was just way too fast and maneuverability for Sasuke. Sasuke's snake form had deadly fangs that could kill in a single blow but without feet demon snakes couldn't jump. Suddenly Lee jumped back his hands and feet covered with blood from all the hard hits that he deliver to Sasuke's body.

"Are you done?" asked Sasuke who seamed unscratched by all of Lee's blows.

"I was about to ask you the same question." stated Lee with a grin.

"You haven't made a mark on me." laughed Sasuke as suddenly he started coughing, to everyone's amazement Sasuke coughed up a small amount of blood. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the blood which he had coughed up.

"Your armor like skin protects your outside but with enough blows your internal body will be harmed even if on the outside you look fine on the inside you are bleeding." stated Lee "Internal injuries can be even more deadly then outer injuries."

"Smart Lee." stated Sasuke as he formed a hand sign as he released the armor justu which protect him "Looks like I will have to end this now."

"You dropped your armor justu which means you are no longer protected." stated Lee

"True but it also allows me to do this." stated Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before breathing out two streams of fire. To Lee amazement Sasuke didn't aim at himself instead to two streams of fire went out one ot either side forming a cone of fire.

"What are doing?" asked Lee as Sasuke stopped sending the fire out and instead he moved toward Lee. To Lee's amazement the fire remained burning and even closed the gap behind Sasuke encasing the two of them in a ring of fire and cutting the field to less than a 10th of the starting size.

"I am trapping you, like the rat you are." explained Sasuke "Go ahead try and escape."

Lee never one to turn down a challenge tried to jump over the flames only to suddenly see the flames fly above the height that he could jump. Lee landed back on the ground still trapped within the ring of fire with Sasuke who now had a chidori covering both of his hands as he slithered closer. As he moved the fire behind him moved with him like a hangman's noose tightening around Lee.

"It's ownly a matter of time until you have no room to run." Laughed Sasuke

"I am sorry Kurotsuchi but I have no choice." said Lee as he formed a hand sign as he prepared to open the chakra gates which would give him a chance to defeat Sasuke however Sasuke planned for this. The moment Lee formed a hand sign Sasuke raised his hands as two chidori sharp spears came shooting out of his hands hitting Lee in the shoulders. Lee screamed in pain as the spears sent him flying backwards into the wall pinning him against it.

"About time you tried to use the gates." Laughed Sasuke as the chidori sent electricity into Lee's body causing him to scream in pain as the flames rapidly closed forming a tunnel around them, the flame was so close that it burned Lee's skin. Sasuke slowly began to pull his arms apart which in started to spread the spears. Lee's screamed filled the air as both his arms became dislocated and muscles began to pull away from skin. "When you open the gates it seas to be the only time stand still."

"I am calling this match." stated Kado as he looked at Sasuke "You win end it now."

Sasuke only grinned as he pulled his arms even wider as Lee screamed in pain even more.

"Sasuke stop that." ordered Kado as Sasuke sent one last bolt of electricity though Lee's body before stopping his attack.

"Very well." stated Sasuke as the fire died as medical teams rushed to be bleeding, burnt and electrocuted Lee. Lee was badly hurt but he was still alive.

"Winner of the third match of the day is Sasuke Uchiha of the demon snakes." stated Kado as Sasuke moved off the field.

**I am sorry for the long wait in posting this chapter; I am currently working on the Ark story which I hope to officially post once either this story or Clash Worlds ends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the two fights. Until next time I hope you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	92. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90 Last and First **

The sun was starting to set over the Capital City of the Feline Capital as the final match of the day prepared to start. Giant lights located around the top of the arena turned on adding to the darkening sky.

"So the panther Itachi vs. the bear Choji?" asked Seth to his older brother as they sat at one of the many food stands which surrounded the arena. They had only around half an hour before the start of the next match. "Who do you think will win?"

"It's almost garneted that Itachi will win." admitted Naruto

"Isn't Choji your friend?" asked Seth

"Choji is great ninja and maybe against someone else he would stand a chance but against Itachi he stands next to no chance." explained Naruto as he took a bit from his sandwich "The issue is how far with Itachi have to go to win."

"Itachi can't be that good he lost to Sasuke when they where humans." explained his sister Adria

"No, Itachi let himself be killed." explained Sakura "The only way I see him losing is if he is either not prepared or he doesn't want to fight his brother."

"And if he didn't want to fight his brother he wouldn't have joined the tournament in the first place." added Minato as he noticed that his son and his soon to be daughter in law was looking over his shoulder. He turned his head only to see the dark eyes of a demon snake.

"Hello Sasuke." stated Naruto as he and Sakura looked at their teammate only to have their eyes widened as they noticed another small snake in his arms. The baby snake had deep red tiger strips which popped against her jet black scales.

"Are you what I think you are? And is that who I think she is?" asked Sakura

"Yes, weakling this is my daughter." stated Sasuke as he ran his hand down the side of his daughter's face. It was a kind and gentle move which stood in strake contracts with Sasuke's nature. His daughter responded to her father's touch by moving closer before yawning showing her long poison filled fangs. "And unlike you she is actually strong."

"So you found someone you can actually stand?" asked Naruto slightly creped out by the sight of Sasuke being a parent and the fact that his less than a six month old having four inch long fangs.

"I must have to admit at first her mother was on the annoying side but she is strong and gave me a strong child even if it was a girl." stated Sasuke before surging his shoulders "Maybe the next one will be a true heir to the Uchiha name."

"Problem is we will have to wait a little bit." stated Caci as she came up holding a their food.

"Why is that?" asked Adria

"Because while snake children will naturally not attack either parent, they will kill their siblings." explained Caci "It's in snake nature to be the strongest and if push comes to shove they will kill their siblings, only when they are order do they understand not to kill instantly."

"I hate to ask this what happens if there is twines?" asked Adria

"What do you think?" grinned Sasuke before looking at Naruto "You know I am kind of happy I didn't kill you in our earlier fights, because having your family watch as you die while the crowd cheers will be amazing."

"You will have to get past Itachi to get to me." stated Naruto as Sasuke smiled.

"I know, I am looking forward to it." added Sasuke as the snake Uchiha family moved away.

"I don't know which is more scary that Sasuke has a child or that he seems to love her?" asked Sakura

"Personally I will be more afraid of what happened when she grows up." stated Naruto as he took a drink.

**An** hour later the stands in the stadium where once again filled to their max as the match between the Bear fighter Choji and the Panther royal guard Itachi. The home crowd roared as the their King and Queen appeared in the royal box waving to the crowed. Watching in the crowed was the former Leaf ninja turned she wolf which had been like a mother to her, Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi.

"So this Hinata how do I beat her?" asked the young Uchiha she wolf Raeni

"Jumping ahead of yourself aren't you?" asked her mother Mikoto Uchiha "You have to win your first match before you can face her."

"You know you are in the rare position, one no one else has ever been in you have three children in the same tournament." stated Asuma

"We only have two." answered Fugaku

"You may hate him for what you believe he has done but Itachi is still our son." stated Mikoto

"It is because of him that Sasuke is a snake instead of a wolf." stated Fugaku

"Why do they call Hinata Hyuuga just Queen Hinata now instead of Hyuuga?" asked Raeni trying to stop her parents from fighting, they had been fighting more and more ever since her father found out that her mother had a lunch with Itachi and Fay while they where over between the royal wedding and the tournament however she had no idea why that was making him so upset. They had fights about Itachi's actions before but nothing like the ones they were having now.

"She isn't Hinata Hyuuga anymore she is her majesty Queen Hinata." explained Asuma "Just like when she has little clubs of her own they will be called Princes and princess. They don't have last names only royal title."

"Will you shut up the match is starting." stated a wolf in front of them as they looked toward the field only to noticed that during the match was about to start. Choji was standing across from Itachi with a demon wolf as the referee.

"Begin." ordered the wolf as Choji jumped back into a stance however Itachi remained standing where he was with his arms to his sides.

"You do know we have started." stated Choji

"I know." answered Itachi as he kept his hands to his side.

"Alright then." stated Choji as he formed a hand sign as he started to grow bigger and bigger until he towered over everything.

"Your clan's body growth justu, I am not surprise." answered Itachi in a coolness as Choji sent his fist downward at Itachi who remained just standing there. The blow hit the earth with enough force to cause the ground to shake. Choji lifted his fist back up only to see no sign of Itachi.

"Looking for me." stated Itachi's calm voice as Choji turned his head slightly to see Itachi standing on his own shoulder. Choji's eyes widened a bit as he slapped the shoulder with his hand only to have Itachi jump to the other shoulder. Choji tried it again hitting his other shoulder, he was swatting at Itachi like a fly.

"Come back here!" yelled Choji as Itachi landed on the top of Choji's muzzle. The panther seamed strangely calm like this match was nothing more than a walk through the park.

"I am not going anywhere." stated Itachi as he ran though hand signs. "Fire style burning light."

Itachi slammed his fist onto Choji's muzzle causing a giant flash of light to fill the arena blinding everyone. Choji stumbled backwards hitting the invisible chakra dome which surrounded the arena which was designed to prevent interference from the outside and protect the demons watching from harm. When Choji stumbled backwards into the chakra dome the dome did what it was designed to do sent all the energy that hit it back at the person attacking. The giant blow from behind caused Choji to fall forward face planting into the dirt, to everyone's amazement he land right in front of Itachi who was just standing there with his hands to his side.

**Up **in the stands everyone was stunned, no one had ever used the barrier itself as a weapon but somehow Itachi had figured it out.

"He isn't even fighting." said Ino as they sat in the stands. "That light justu is a genin level justu, designed to allow time to escape."

"Yes, he is." stated Shikamaru "He is trying to defeat Choji as easily as possible without hurt him and without showing anything he is capable of. He is saving his best stuff for the next match against his brother."

**Back** in the arena Itachi just stood there as Choji opened his eyes only to see Itachi standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He seemed almost board with the fight as if he was just waiting for it to be over with.

"Are you ok?" asked Itachi

"I am fine." answered Choji as he got back to his normal size which was still a massive, but now mostly muscle instead of fat like it was when he was a kid. "Why do I have the feeling that you are toying with me."

Itachi said nothing as he looked into Choji's eyes with his own dark eyes; he hadn't even activated his Sharingan. Choji knew already knew that he couldn't win, was outclassed by possibly one of the top ten greatest ninjas ever to come out of leaf village.

"If you know you are outmatched why not give up?" asked Itachi

"It's not in my nature." stated Choji

"Very well." answered Itachi as suddenly another Itachi appeared behind Choji. It was all over in a second as Itachi wrapped his hand around Choji's neck his claws pressed against his throat. Choji began to thrash around trying to escape, but Itachi just applied pressure cutting off blood to his brain soon everything became dark as Choji fell to the ground out like a light "I am sorry to make you look this bad but it can't be helped."

"Winner in the fastest match in over ten tournaments is Itachi Uchiha, he will move onto the next round where he will face his own brother." stated the announcer. "This ends the first round of the male tournament with the wolf fighter Kiba Inuzuka taking on the fox fighter Naruto Namikaze in the first match. The second match will be Sasuke Uchiha for the snakes taking on his own brother Itachi Uchiha for the panthers. Tomorrow will be the start of the female tournament with Sakura Haruno fighting for the foxes taking on Mai for the bears."

As the crowed began to move out of the stadium Itachi moved toward the locker room stopping by the opening to the field. Standing their waiting for him was his fellow demon panther and his soon to be official mate Fay.

"You did good out there." said Fay with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck pulling him into a hug which Itachi returned "And you where careful."

"Well I have to be." answered Itachi as he pulled back a bit before placing his hand on Fay's stomach "I am going to be a father in a couple of months."

**Flashback**

It was probably one of the few times when Itachi didn't get up first as he lied in bed with his arm wrapped around Fay. She bit her tongue as she prepared to do what was needed; she slowly shook the sleeping Uchiha awake.

"What is it Fay-chan?" asked the still mostly asleep Itachi "We both have the day off and the King and new Queen are off on their hunts. So we can sleep in."

"Well we have dinner with my parents planned." stalled Fay

"Not until five this evening." answered Itachi as he pulled her closer enjoying the peace of mind which came from having her in his arms. "That is when we are going to finalize the mating ceremony for this fall right?"

"Well we may have to push that back a bit." answered Fay "I want to look my best for that day."

"You always look your best." explained Itachi

"Sorry I don't want to have a pregnant belly on our mating hunt." explained Fay as suddenly Itachi's eyes widened as the panther who was never caught off guard was caught totally unprepared.

"What?" asked Itachi

"I am pregnant Itachi." answered Fay with a smile as she watched his reactions. She knew that the one thing Itachi was truly afraid of was being like his own father and now he had to face fatherhood. Itachi's confused face soon turned to a warm loving smile as he placed one of his hands on Fay's still tone strong stomach. "It's way too early to feel it kick Itachi."

"I know." answered Itachi as he kissed her "But I wanted to try anyhow. I am just sorry that we are having him or her before the official ceremony."

"Doesn't matter to me." answered Fay "However I do think we should tell your parents while they are in town."

"Maybe just my mother." added Itachi knowing that his father wouldn't react well to the news.

**End flashback**

**Later** that evening Hinata was in the private royal box with a tray of fine glass of wine in her hands as she sat watching the TV in the private lounge located beside the box. The TV was showing images of the fights which had taken place including breakdowns of all the fights.

"How are you doing Hinata?" asked Gamba as he placed his head beside his Queen's ear as he ran his hand down her shoulder's earning a purr and a smile from her.

"I am going better now." answered Hinata as she turned away from the TV as it showed Shino being killed by Kiba for probably the hundredth time today.

"You knew this was a possibility." said Gamba "Anyone who steps out on that field could die."

"I know." answered Hinata that was one thing she really loved about her mate he was honest with her but in a kind way. "But it doesn't make it easier."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" asked Gamba as the bartender brought up a glass of scotch for the King.

"I am more worried about what I going to do during all that time when I am waiting for my match." Said Hinata knowing that she had been drawn for the last match of the day meaning she would be in the underground bunker from eight in the morning till her match at eight at night.

"Think about it from my point of view, I am used to having all this power I can order armies to march but I can't do anything to help the lioness I love." answered Gamba

"But you can." answered Hinata as she placed her hand on top of his "By being there for me."

"Well first lets get you to bed so that you can get some sleep for tomorrow." stated Gamba as he lead Hinata out of the lounge and back into the royal city to rest up for tomorrow.

**The **next morning came all too early as Naruto woke up in the hotel room to find the other side of the bed empty. He ran his hands over the spot where only moments ago Sakura had been, he could still feel the warmth on the sheets left behind by her body. He wasn't the only one to wake up to find their soul mate missing from the bed as King Gamba woke up already missing his mate. The problem that wasn't shared by Kiba who was letting out a low moan as he felt hands run up and down his back.

"How am I doing?" asked Karin

"Lower." answered Kiba as Karin keep rubbing his back.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Karin

"Yes, Red." answered Kiba as Karin smiled at the same time as she rolled her eyes. She had started to love that stupid nickname.

"Now why explain to me why I can't inform the others about why you killed Shino?" asked Karin

"Because they won't believe you." explained Kiba "Remember we are a couple now, not just a fake one. Besides they won't believe you since you kind of smell like me."

"Still they should know." explained Karin

"The only way they will believe it if Naruto believes it." explained Kiba "And that can only happen if I tell him in a way he will believe."

"How is that?" asked Karin

"When we are fighting." explained Kiba

**Once **again the stadium was filling up the Namikaze pack along with Naruto's close friends found their seats, there was one seat empty between them and that one was right beside Naruto. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head to see his mother had place her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry she will fine." reassured Kushina but it did nothing to make him feel any better as the announcer came back on. Naruto looked over the arena only to see that it had once been changed, instead of the forest like it was yesterday it was now covered with rocks, most where nothing more than pebbles but there were also giant boulder and a giant rock tower in the center.

"Welcome to day three of the tournament and the start of the female tournament." stated Announcer over the loud speaker "Now please welcome to the arena Sakura Haruno for the foxes and Mai for the Bears."

Everyone stood up and cheered as a the pink fox and a deep brown almost black bear walked in from different tunnels. Naruto's heart was racing as he watched Sakura move to the center of the arena.

**Down** in the arena Sakura stood in the center of the arena looking at the giant demon bear Mai, she towered over her.

"_She is a big girl, has to be at least 6'8 and around 280 pounds all muscle. Could probably bench press more than most men."_ stated Inner Sakura as she broke down the threat in front of her. Even as the wolf referee ran though the rules. _"This isn't going to be easily."_

"Alright then you may begin." said the referee as instantly Mai punched the ground causing everything to shake, hundreds of small stones which covered the arena flew up.

"What is she doing." thought Sakura as before she noticed that Mai was pumping chakra into the ground, the next moment all those rocks in the air flew toward Mai forming a second skin of stones. She then she ripped up a huge boulder which had to weigh at least a ton. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at this 6'8 stone covered giant who was holding a ton boulder in one hand as if it was nothing.

"_This is going to suck." _thought Sakura

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a long two weeks of week. Now I hope you liked this chapter next one will have Sakura's fight. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	93. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91 Surprises**

"_This is going to suck." _thought Sakura as she looked at the bear which was covered with a rock armor, she even had see though crystals covering her eyes. Harden black stones also covered her claws. The only openings that Sakura could see were around her mouth/nose and ears and whenever she had her mouth closed it was as if it was armored. Sakura slowly took a half step back as the giant bear Mai grinned.

"If you're scared little fox, you can give up." stated the bear, Mai

"I have to admit I have never seen this justu before.' stated Sakura "And I never heard of you before."

"Well I have heard of you and trust me I have no problem crushing you if you try to fight me." Explained Mai as Sakura grinned

"I don't think so." stated Sakura as lunged forward with a chakra enhanced punch, she was used to seeing walls fall apart and stones break open from her blows however to her amazement the blow did nothing more than make a small crack in the stone armor.

"_Shit." _thought Sakura as she rolled out of the way just in time as Mai slammed the boulder down missing her by inches. Sakura rolled over before getting crouching down with one of her arms still on the ground. Though the massive amounts of dust which was filling the air caused by Mai's boulder striking the ground. Sakura watched as the stone armor part which Sakura had hit had fallen off only to be replaced by a new piece taken from the thousands of rocks which covered the arena. _"This just gets better and better, her armor can replace itself and we are fighting in a rock filled arena.'_

Slowly Mai stood up, pulling another large boulder from the ground and began to slowly walk toward Sakura.

"_She should be able to move faster than that."_ thought Sakura as she realized the reason why Mai was moving so slow. _"That armor has got to weigh at least four tones and add another one tone boulder means she is carrying around five tons of rocks."_

"_Maybe we can use this to our advantage, she can't move. If we can dodge and stay out of range long enough we can think of a way past that armor." _thought Inner Sakura as suddenly Mai through the giant boulder at her. Once again Sakura rolled out of boulder's flight path, before smashing into the arena wall, over a hundred yards behind her. _"Ok maybe she has a bigger range then I thought."_

**Up **in the stands Naruto was watching as Sakura dodged yet another attack.

"Don't worry she will be fine." said Kushina to her son.

"She won't be fine unless she finds a way pass that armor." stated Naruto "I have never seen that justu before."

"I have." stated Minato as everyone looked at him "It's an advance armor justu used by Iwagakure ANBU during the war."

"How did you get past it?" asked Naruto

"I didn't." explained Minato "It's the perfect defense, as long as the user has access to stones they can't be gotten too. We just ran and waited until they either ran out of chakra or they dropped their armor."

"So there is a time limit that she can wear that armor." Stated Naruto

"Yes, but the average was over an hour and some reports had people in that armor for five hours plus." explained Minato "The only good thing is that it slows her down."

"Does it stop justus?" asked Seth as Minato shock his head.

"No, however it does limit it to Earth base attack and it takes away chakra that holds the armor in place." explained Minato

"Crap." stated Naruto

**Back** in the arena Sakura had no idea about the time limit but she had already figured out that she was in trouble. Her main weapon, her super human strength seamed useless against the armor.

"_Alright let's try another way." _thought Sakura

"_But how, we know mostly water based justus since we use them in medic but Earth is strong against water so using any of those is out of question."___answered Inner Sakura

"_I wasn't thinking about that." answered Sakura _

"You can't run forever. I will end this now." yelled Mai as she formed a hand sign. "Earth Style hand of death."

Sakura eyes widened as a massive rock hand formed up behind Mai. The hand stretched out for a brief moment blocking out the sun.

"I will crush you like a bug." yelled Mai as the hand came down right where Sakura stood. For a moment the crowd was silent as Mai smiled under her rock armor. Suddenly out of know where Sakura appeared out of the dust from the strike, the crowd watched as Sakura delivered a blow to the side of Mai's face. Mai took a few steps to the side before regaining her footing and delivered a blow of her own. While Sakura's blow only sent Mai's back a few steps, while Mai's blow sent Sakura flying backwards hard into the wall. Naruto's heart seamed to stop as he saw Sakura land on the ground, her body was almost lifeless.

"I think I win." said Mai with a grin as suddenly Sakura started laughing a bit.

"No I think not." observed Sakura as she stood up holding her side as she applied healing chakra to her wounds. "By the way I know I win."

"Why would you think that?" asked Mai as she took a step only to stop in place.

"Have you lost all feelings in your legs yet?" asked Sakura

"What is happening?" asked Mai as she tried to move her legs only to find that she couldn't and to make it worst the lost of feeling was climbing up, over her body.

"Did you forget I am a medical ninja?" answered Sakura

"Poison." stated Mai as Sakura walked toward Mai with her arms crossed over her chest, up in the stands Naruto was smiling as he watched the vixen he loves strut her stuff.

"Yes." answered Sakura "See those little red and yellow flowers that some placed by that rock face, they may look very pretty but those flowers crushed down are very toxic, they cause paralyzation and without treatment death."

"But my armor." stated Mai "You couldn't have gotten past my armor. It covers every part of my body."

"Not every part, you can hear me can't you?" asked Sakura as Mai's eyes widened as she felt a small amount of blood run down her face under her armor.

"In that last attack you cut my ear." stated Mai

"And I covered my claws with the poison, one cut was enough." explained Sakura "Now drop your armor and surrender because you have only a little time before the poison runs its course and stops your heart and lungs. So do you want to kill yourself or will you give up?"

"I give up." answered Mai as she dropped her armor

"Winner, is Sakura Haruno of the demon fox she will advance to the next round." stated the referee

'Now save me." ordered Mai as Sakura grinned.

"I don't have too, the poison I used on you only last around twenty minutes and isn't deadly." explained Sakura "We use it in the field all the time when we need to put someone down for an operations or when we want to put a guard down without killing them."

"You bluffed, I could have just waited inside my armor." stated Mai as Sakura smiled.

"You could have but you didn't." stated Sakura

"Well played." said Mai as Sakura walked out as Mai was carried off the field.

"Next match will be between Kurotsuchi of the demon horses and Samui for your own panthers." stated the announcer as the crowd began to move out of the stands. Naruto was already out of his seat and halfway toward the locker rooms.

Sakura moved a little slower than normal as she held her side as she walked to the locker room door.

"Are you alright?" asked a medic as she meet her at the door.

"Just some bone bruises." explained Sakura "Give me a few minutes to heal them and I will be back to normal."

"Still great job on the fight." said the medic "Didn't think you would win."

"Neither did I for a moment." admitted Sakura as she sniffed the air, the smell caused her to smile as she turned around to see her mate walking up to her.

"Hello baka." said Sakura in a loving voice as Naruto pulled her close, wrapping his arms and tails around her.

"I was worried about you." admitted Naruto

"Now you know what I went though yesterday." said Sakura

"Well you will be happy to know that you did something that not even my father was able to pull off when you got past that armor." laughed Naruto as Sakura chuckled a bit.

"Well if it wasn't for someone putting that plant on the field I wouldn't have." admitted Sakura "Someone probably thought it was plant was pretty not knowing anything else about it."

"Sometimes luck is all you need." added Naruto as he kissed Sakura.

**Around **lunchtime King Gamba was currently sitting around a private dining table in the royal box, around him were the other leaders from the different nations, the only empty chair was right beside him. He couldn't help but look at the chair and think of his mate who would have been sitting in the chair.

"King Gamba have you been listening to what we have been talking about?" asked Vachan as Gamba looked at the tiger, all eyes were on him.

"Sorry, I have been thinking about something else." Admitted Gamba

"Understandable, his mate fights today." explained Caden in a rare show of support between the wolves and the felines. "We are talking about the fact that the outposts we had watching the last ninja village where all destroyed. We lost about 12 hours of observations."

"Did anything happen during those 12 hours?" asked Gamba "Any sign of anything out of the ordinary."

"No, some reports that the gates where just closing when the next shift arrived to replace those who were lost." added Malik as the fox took a drink of water "We have to assume that they came out from behind their walls and hit the outposts."

"How many dead?" asked King Gamba

"Four teams of three one team from your kingdom, the wolves, snakes and the foxes." stated the horse Kenadia, as Gamba turned to an aid standing by for any orders.

"Get me the names of those we lost and arrange a meeting with their families for tomorrow morning." ordered Gamba as the aid nodded his head before moving off to carry out his king's orders.

"So are you worried about your Queen?" hissed the snake high chancellor Val as he glared at Gamba

"My mate can handle anything that is thrown at her." stated Gamba "However I wonder who this Lin Lee is, we couldn't find her on any list of those turned."

"Trust me she is a former human." stated Val "We provided her information to the independent council which runs the tournament."

Gamba's eyes narrowed a bit, he knew that there were some of his feline subjects on that council but he also knew that he couldn't order them to tell him anything and if they did tell him something the kingdom would be kicked out of the tournament.

"However I will tell you, she was handpicked for this fight by our top doctor." stated Val with a grin.

"Handpicked by Orochimaru, that isn't good news for your Queen." stated Malik "From what my son told me about that snake when he was sealed inside Naruto, he is one of the most dangerous persons he as ever met."

**Unknown **to the demons leaders gathered around the table and those watching from outside the giant walls of the village hidden in the Mist was the fact that the village was in reality totally empty. Homes and shops where empty even the guards which moved up and down the walls in sight of the demons watching outside where nothing more than holographic projections created by demon ape technology. In reality the last transports carrying the last humans from the last human village in the human world was arriving in the demon ape mega city.

Standing on the tarmac as the last transport came to a stop was Kakashi Hatake, his uniform had changed so much in the past few days. He still had what seemed to have his jonnin jacket on only in reality it had been modify with demon ape technology. He still had ninja tools in some the pouches but he now also carried demon ape fire arms. A demon ape assault combat rifle was hanging from a strap across his back and a pistol was attached to his hip, a spot where ne normally kept kunias.

"So this is the last transport?" asked Shizune as she walked up to Kakashi.

"Yes, we will give them a day to rest up before we vote on what to do next." explained Kakashi "Either way it's about over."

"I know.' said Shizune "You know if we do decide to stay here, we will have to relearn everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"I mean I got a tour of the main hospital and I couldn't believe most of the things they had." explained Shizune "If we stay here, it will at least two or three generations for us to learn how the technology works yet alone work on new technology."

"Maybe that is for the best." stated Kakashi as Shizune looked at him "It may stop our children from going to war against the demons."

"Our children?" asked Shizune

"You know the children of the human race." stated Kakashi as the last transport finished unloading

"Ah…you want to grab something to eat?" asked Shizune

"I am not really dressed for a sit down lunch." said Kakashi as Shizune lowered her head a bit "How about dinner instead."

"Works, how about you pick me up around eight." said Shizune with a smile

"Where do you want to go?" asked Kakashi

"Somewhere nice, I am tired of eating and running." explained Shizune

"I heard about some five star chef setting up a restaurant by a lake in one of the parks, I'll see we if can get a seat." offered Kakashi

"See you at eight." said Shizune with a smile as she walked away with Kakashi watching her.

"I think I just set myself up for a date." admitted Kakashi to himself as he looked at his cloths "I better take a shower."

**It **was just after noon in the demon feline capital as the stands filled up for second match of the day. Finding his seat in the horse section was Rock Lee, the defeated fighter had a warm welcome as he found his seat.

"I am sure everything will be fine and your mare will be safe." reassured the stallion next to him. It was well known throughout the grand demon horse herd that the Lee and Kurotsuchi were sleeping together. Under demon horse custom there was no marriage, instead couple cohabitated together and if they wanted either the stallion or the mare could take the last name of their mate. This was partly because the under demon horse culture at any time they could split up and start living with another with no problem.

"Still doesn't stop me from worrying." stated Lee as he watched his mare walk out onto the field followed a few seconds later by Samui for the panthers. Referee the fight was a bear who like all the ones before her relating the rules of the fight.

"Begin." stated the referee as instantly Samui ran though hand signs. Everyone watched as Samui's right and left pointer finger claws began to grow out until they formed two natural swords.

"Oh Great." stated Kurotsuchi as she looked at the two razor sharp claws which could cut her in an instant.

"I couldn't bring in weapons so this will just have to do." stated the calm and cool blonde panther Samui as she started her assault on Kurotsuchi. Quickly the demon horse mare ran though hand signs before slamming her hand to the ground.

"Lava Release Lave Geyser!" yelled Kurotsuchi as a ground rumbled a bit before a giant wall of molten lava shot out of the ground between herself and the panther. Samui jumped back as the wall came crashing down over where she had been. The problem was she wasn't fast enough and a small amount of lava splattered on her leg burning off her and torching her skin. The lava was now spread out in front of her like a giant lake near the center of the arena. To Samui's amazement Kurotsuchi was standing on top of the lava as if it was nothing more than water. Kurotsuchi wasn't done as she ran though hand signs once again as the lava began to rise around her forming a spear which somehow Kurotsuchi was able to hold in her hands without burning her.

"Take this!" yelled Kurotsuchi as she sent a spear of lava toward Samui who rolled out of the way only to have to duck as the spear came flying back into Kurotsuchi's hand.

Up in the stands people where amazement as the sight, lava was suppose to be next to impossible to stand on and impossible to hold in one's hand.

"How is she doing that?" asked Adria

"I don't know." admitted Naruto "But it's a great attack and defense stance, she can just stand in the center of the lava pool which is too hot for Samui to cross while throwing attacks at her."

"Samui is favorite to win though." stated Seth

"Doesn't mean she will win." stated Minato "I mean it isn't a perfect defense."

"But it's hell of a good one." stated Kushina

"Add to that Samui is a sword and fire justu master means most of her weapons are taken away." added Naruto "Only way to put out a lava justu like that is a strong water justu."

"Luckily water justus is where my strength is." stated Sakura

**Back **on the field it was clear Samui was in trouble. Her leg was burnet and bleeding, she couldn't get to Kurotsuchi who was protected by a lake of lava as she attacked her from a distance however seen by everyone apart from Lee Kurotsuchi was in trouble.

**Flashback**

"So you can stand on lava?" asked Lee as he ran his hands though Kurotsuchi's mane as the two of them rested in bed the night after the opening ceremony.

"Yes, my father came up with a way to do it." explained Kurotsuchi as she breathed in the scent of Lee's fur "The problem is that the poisonous vapors from the lava will knock me out if I stay too long."

"Then you will just have to be careful." reassured Lee as he moved his hands from Kurotsuchi's hair to her shoulder and down her arm. "I don't want to lose you."

"I am fighting Samui; you have to deal with Sasuke. I am more worried about you." stated Kurotsuchi.

**End Flashback**

Lee noticed that Kurotsuchi was slowing down as the vapors were having their effect; she needed to end it fast.

**That **fact was even better known to Kurotsuchi as she prepared to launch her final attack. She threw the lava spear on last time toward Samui you like before ducked to avoid the hit however this time instead of remaining in the center of the lava pool Kurotsuchi ran toward Samui reaching her chakra covered hand into the lava pulling up a giant ball of lava which the chakra molded into yet another spear.

"Take this!" yelled Kurotsuchi as she stabbed Samui in the other leg with her lava spear, which disabled Samui, at the same moment the first lava spear returned to Kurotsuchi's hand as she held it so close to Samui's neck that the fur war burning.

"Winner and advancing to the next round to take on Sakura Haruno of the demon foxes is Kurotsuchi of the grand demon herd." Stated the referee as the crowd remained silent for a moment before the horse section erupted in cheers however most of the stadium was disappointed in a surprising lost of one of the feline fighters in their home tournament. With the lost of Samui, there was only three felines left in the tournament, Itachi, Karui and their Queen.

**Up **in the stands Sakura watched as teams moved onto the field to cool down the lava so that it was cleared for the next match of Karui vs. Raeni Uchiha.

"Looks like you are taking on Kurotsuchi, Sakura-chan." stated Naruto

"Looks like I will have to plan on a way to deal with her lava attacks." stated Sakura

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry to inform you that I am taking the next week off from writing. I have some very important things that need to be done and I want to take a break. Who knows if I finish what needs to be done early I may have a surprise for you all, with a new story. ****In the mean time you can go to my profile and see a new long clip of the next story.**** Now until next time which will likely be the 8****th****, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	94. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 Parents like Childern **

Time seamed to slow down as the youngest fighter in tournament history prepared to head out onto the field for the demon wolves. Raeni Uchiha simply walked back and forth as she ran though her opening moves in her mind.

"_According to the reports this Karui was a high ranking ANBU in Kumogakure trained by Killer B himself." _thought Raeni as she remembered the hours that the higher up wolf commanders spent with her breaking down every detail of Karui's military records _"She has wind chakra but she is also a huge fan of using mist to cover her movements. Her sword skills are extremely high but since she can't bring a sword into the arena I am pretty safe there."_

"_Then again she has all the combat experience, I only have five actual combat missions against the humans and in one of those I was captured. Which means that if I can't use my primary weapon I will lose and lose badly." _thought Raeni as she wondered why she was so fast to agree to this tournament "_I am a 16 year old pup, I mean ya the other turned humans are in their early twenties but if you transfer their ages to demons they would have millions of years of experience over me. On some levels I think High command wants me to lose as long as I look good doing it. Shows that the wolves are on the rise."_

Suddenly a buzzing sound filled the air as Raeni looked up at a small red flashing light by the locker room door.

"It's time." said Raeni as she stood up and headed out of the locker room and headed up the long corridor which lead up to the main arena. Her breathing increased as she walked out into the blinding lights from hundreds if not thousands of cameras flashes. The wolf crowed behind her cheered and howled for her while the majority of the felines booed for the representative of the nation which they had gone to war with countless times. Those boos turned to cheers and roars as the fighter representing the tigers entered the field. The red and black tiger with deep golden eyes waved at the crowed as she walked toward the center of the field. She walked toward the center where a female horse stood there waiting to explain the rules. Raeni wasn't even listening to the referee explain the rules, she was too busy looking around the stadium.

**Up **in the royal box standing behind his King was her oldest brother Itachi.

"Your sister, kind of looks like a fish out of water." stated Vachan as the white tiger looked at Itachi.

"She probably has little combat experience but she is a Uchiha." stated Itachi

"On some level's I am not sure calling them Brother and Sister is the correct thing to do." said Queen Mother Oda as she spun her glass of wine slowly around before taking a slow drink. "She is a wolf just like her parents, the middle child is a snake and he is a panther. They are different races now."

"But we are still family." stated Itachi

"And maybe more than that." stated King Gamba as the others looked at him.

"What are you talking about King Gamba?" asked the leader of the wolves Caden.

"I mean how many families of former humans are split between different races? Hundreds if not thousands?" asked King Gamba more to himself than anyone else. "Families cutting across all different races, maybe this will finally allow all of us to come together as friends."

"We are friends." stated Caden as Gamba shook his head a bit.

"You are a true politician Caden, you could shake my hand with one hand while prepare your other for war." stated King Gamba "Everyone here knows that at the first possible moment after the treaty expires you will launch your attack on this kingdom."

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." stated Caden as he wondered how the felines could know what only the top levels of his government knew.

"If I am wrong that I will thank the spirits." stated Gamba as he looked out toward the field as if he was watching the referee explain the rules however his voice was pure business. His mother was looking at her son for the first time she was seeing his father's personality in him. His father had been a warrior first and a unifier second her son was the opposite a unifier/reformer first and a warrior second. At the moment he was speaking as the commander of the single largest military in the demon world. "However remember this Caden, this kingdom wants peace but if one wolf crosses that boarder without permission we will wage war and this Kingdom has never lost a war, you have."

**Caden **said nothing as his eyes narrowed a bit before turning back to the match.

"Begin." stated the referee as Karui ran though hand signs.

"Lightening style Chidori Spear." stated Karui as a beam of lightening shot out of Karui's arm, grazing Raeni's shoulder. Raeni quickly jumped out of the way after dodging a second spear.

"How the world do you know that move?" asked Raeni as she looked at the tigress.

'Let's just say I was part of an international training program during the war, I learned the Chidori from Kakashi Hatake." explained Karui "It only took some practice to learn some of Sasuke's other tricks."

"Great." stated Raeni as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, when they opened her eyes had changed to the tradition three comma Sharingan before she stood up and got back into a stance "Just great."

"If you are scared you could just give up?" offered Karui

"Not a chance pussy cat." stated Raeni before taking a deep breath.

"_Here comes the fire attack." _ thought Karui

"Water bullet." stated Raeni as Karui's eyes widened as a stream of fast moving chakra laced water came at her. Karui rolled out of the way of the attack as Raeni ran though hand signs again "Water style flying dragon."

Everyone watched as young Uchiha pulled the water vapor out of the air creating the water she needed for the justu, the water danced around her for a moment before taking on the shape of a dragon with it's base around Raeni.

"_What the hell…an Uchiha that uses water attacks?" _thought Karui _"No matter she is still just a kid."_

"Fire style giant fireball justu!" yelled Raeni as Karui looked up to see a giant fireball coming from in front of her. She jumped over the attack only to see a the giant water dragon coming at her in mid air. There was no chance for her to move before being swallowed by the water dragon. Inside the justu Karui was bounced back and forth between the watery skin of the dragon. Air bubbles were escaping from Karui as the threat of drowning became very real. The crowd watched as suddenly a blinding flash appeared around Karui's hand. The light began to grow as the dragon began to be covered with electricity, the charge ran thought out the dragon shocking Raeni who was controlling the dragon from its base.

Raeni screamed in pain as she released the justu which caused Karui to fall hard onto the rocky ground, at the same moment Raeni was on her knees from the shock.

"Nice try kiddy." Stated Karui as she got back onto her feet and slowly walked toward Raeni who was still on her knees. Soon she was standing over the broken and defeat Uchiha who was struggling to move "But see electricity runs very well though water and I am betting it will take a while for you to regain control the movement of your body. That is too bad for you since by the time you regain control I will have already won."

"Bring it you pussy cat." laughed Raeni as Karui grabbed the young wolf by the neck.

"I don't have too, I have already won." stated Karui

"Really you think that?" laughed Raeni before she grinned the classic Uchiha grin. Then before Karui's eyes the Uchiha broke apart into hundreds of small black birds which flew away.

"What the?" asked Karui as she looked only to notice that the sky was a deep red with orange clouds, the faces of the crowd members all belonged to Raeni. "Genjutsu, I have been under a genjutsu this entire time."

"Yes, you have." stated Raeni's voice "This has all been in your mind.'

"Well I know one way to defeat this." stated Karui as she formed a hand sign "Release."

Suddenly everything changed and Karui found herself back on the field only instead of standing in the center of the field she was pinned against the far wall with her arm and legs restrained. Raeni was standing in front of her with a grin on her face and her red Sharingan eyes spinning.

"Not much of a pup am I?" asked Raeni

"How did you do that? Until I defeated you in the genjustu it was perfect." stated Karui knowing that most genjustus had small faults with them that made them stand out as fakes.

"You may have read the reports about me but did you happen to read the reports about my mother?" asked Raeni with a grin.

"No." admitted Karui

"Well, that is too bad." stated Raeni as she wrapped her claws around Karui's neck "Because if you had maybe you would have stood a better chance."

"Winner is Raeni Uchiha of the demon wolves." stated the referee as the crowd booed as another home nation fighter went down, the second one in a row.

**Up **in the stands Adria Namikaze turned toward her mother, with slight a confused look.

"What is she talking about?" asked Adria

"Mikoto Uchiha while not that good in physical fighting was by far the best ninja the leaf ever had when it came to Genjustus." explained Kushina "One time she made a prisoner believe entire months had pasted when only five minutes had. After that he broke and gave us the information in time to turn the battle."

"That information actually save my life." stated Minato "Her skills made Kurenai look like a genin."

"And her daughter picked up her skills." stated Sakura

"Well that is interesting." added Naruto as he grinned a bit.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Seth

"Because on some level it's nice to rout for the underdog." explained Naruto "I mean people gave her no chance to win and she did. Besides can you image a fighting between her and Hinata?"

"Hinata is the top student of Kurenai if she can't tell the difference between genjustu and the real world no one can." stated Sakura "But first she has to get past this snake, Lin Lee."

"I asked some of foxes who are researching my possible opponents if they know anything about Len Lee and they didn't know anything." stated Naruto

**Back **in demon ape city Kakashi had checked in his weapons at the armory and was heading to his apartment. The apartment had once been belonged to some long dead demon ape however it had become home to the legendary copy cat ninja and apart from the advance technology built into almost everything, the view out of the window and the fact that it was way too big for a single guy it was almost the same as being back in the leaf. There was a couch, a reading chair and almost everything he was used to back on in the Leaf. Unlike most of refugees from the Leaf or other conquered city, Kakashi had some personal items. Photos of his life growing up, however in each photo his face was hidden under a mask. He had photos of team Minato when he was a genin and both versions of team seven, he had a photo which showed him and Mighty Guy standing on watch together just talking. The only common photo for a guy his age missing was a wedding photo, on some levels he never got over Rin but she had died years ago.

"Maybe…it is time to move on." said Kakashi as he looked at the photo of Rin before looking at the clock; he only had two and a half hours to get ready for dinner with Shizune.

**By **the time Kakashi was finishing getting ready demons where preparing for the most high profile match of the day if not the most high profile match in history. Never had a Queen taken part in the tournament, other members of the royal family normally the youngest sons which stood no real chance of getting to the throne. This was a historic day and tickets to this match was the sold out and every seat was filled. Once the clock struck the hour King Gamba along with the rest of the delegations from around the demon world reappeared in the royal box. Gamba waved to the crowed as voice of the announcer came over the loud speakers.

"Welcome to the last match of the first round of the female tournament, now for the fighters. Fighting for demon snakes is Lin Lee." stated the announcer as the deep purple with some red tiger strips on her back starting at her shoulders.

"Standing probably for us, her subjects is our new Queen, Lady Hinata." stated the announcer as Hinata stepped out onto the field to the loudest cheering that any of the fighters. Hinata waved to the crowed before turning toward her mate and blowing a kiss which caused the crowd to cheer even loader as Gamba placed his hand on his heart as if he had caught the kiss.

Hinata turned her focus back to the task at hand as she moved forward standing across from the female snake.

"Alright listen up you two I am going to skip the whole rules things, you know it all already." Stated the wolf referee, before looking at Hinata "However I will tell you this doesn't expect any favors, I will not stop the match early if you're in danger. You choice to be here and you will face the same dangers."

"Understood." stated Hinata

"Alright then begin." said the referee as Hinata moved into a stance and activated her Byakugan at the same moment Lin Lee just stood there, glaring at Hinata with her golden eyes. Slowly ever so slowly Lin Lee lowered herself to the ground so the her chin was resting on the ground.

"_What is she up to?" _ thought Hinata as suddenly Lin Lee opened her mouth as thousands of small snakes came out moving across the ground like a swarm. Hinata's eyes widened as each of the snake's mouths opened and a long sword came out.

Hinata did the first thing which came to mind as chakra began to gather around her hands.

"Eight trigram Palms revolving of heaven." stated Hinata as she started to spin around using her Byakugan to and advanced chakra control to strike each snake on the head, the addition of her chakra disabling the snakes. The crowd held its breath as they worried about their Queen; finally Hinata stopped spinning as the last snake fell.

"Is that all you got?" asked Hinata as looked at Lin Lee who was standing back up.

"No, just testing your skills with a Byakugan." stated Lin Lee "I have heard a lot about those eyes of yours but I have never been up against."

"There is something about you." said Hinata as she studied the chakra network of Lin Lee, it was well known that while all chakra networks served the same function and at central points crossed major organs every chakra network was different. While all chakra networks where different there were some traits that where similar among family members, such as all members of the Inuzuka clan had their major chakra pathway to their hand on the outside of their arms while the Yamanaka's clan had theirs on the inside. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized where she saw that chakra network before.

"I see you finally realize what I am." stated Lin Lee

"Yes, but I don't know how? Or why" admitted Hinata

"How is reality simple, I was grown in my father's lab. The only one to make it actually" stated Lin Lee as she crossed her arms "As for why, I was designed to be the perfect breading ground for the Sharingan, I was to produce a Sharingan wielder body that would be perfect for my father. The plan was for me to grow up, sneak into the leaf and get a Uchiha to sleep with me. Then Itachi went and destroyed most of the clan meaning my role had to change, I was only days away from the compound when Sasuke killed him."

"And then produce an heir for your…father, Orochimaru" growled Hinata as up in the stands Gamba along with everyone else from the leaf's eyes widened. "Your Orochimaru's daughter."

"And apart from Sasuke I am his top student." stated Lin Lee as she raised her hand which transformed into a giant snake before shooting off toward Hinata who blocked the attack with another blow from her gentle fist style "And you're in deep trouble, because I will kill you."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry to inform you that my hopes to post the first chapter of the Ark story today but that isn't going to happen. I became side track with computer problems and work issues which prevented me from getting all the work I want to get done, done. Now I hope you enjoyed the little surprise I had at the end of this chapter and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	95. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93 The Demon inside of Me Part 1**

"Orochimaru has a daughter?" asked Sakura as she sat in the stands and just like everyone else she was stunned.

"I guess, she is using Orochimaru's justus and the plan does sound like something Orochimaru would come up with." Said Naruto as he pieced together Orochimaru's plan "create a child with the traits that he wants and that could easily produce an child with the Sharingan. Let the child grow up under his teaching and then when the time comes have her walk into the village under the cover as a farmer's daughter and find the strongest male Uchiha she can find and get him to sleep with her."

"There are justus that help women get pregnant, a simple hand sign would all that would be needed." added Sakura

"Now you are worrying me that I am going to become a grandfather soon." said Minato only to get slapped in the back of the head by one of Kushina's tails.

"She is a doctor Minato, she has probably taught the justu to people trying to get pregnant." pointed out Kushina

"I guess." said Minato

"Also Orochimaru would probably have sent her during a festival because that was is when people are a little more how should I saw it lose." said Kushina with a grin as she leaned a little bit on her mate.

"_She is right, in the Leaf births go up almost by 25% nine months after the festival of defeat the Kyuubi." _Thought Sakura

"_Wait a second Naruto was born on early October and largest festival before the defeat of the Kyuubi was the unification festival which is around nine months before Naruto's birthday." _added Inner Sakura as Sakura looked at her soon to be mother and father in law.

"_Well we now know that." _thought Sakura as she tried to prevent herself from doing the math in her head if she used the justu tonight when their child would be born.

**Back** on the field Hinata's mind was racing as she realized what she was up against the daughter of Orochimaru, she probably knew every single justu that he knew and since his goal was partly to learn every justu in the world.

"_Ok how am I going to do this." _thought Hinata as she looked at the snake in front of her, her mind race until she came up with the only plan that stood a chance of working.

"Die." stated Lin Lee as she raised her arms as both of them turned into snakes themselves before shooting out toward the Queen of the demon felines. Reacting as fast as she could she jumped onto the lead snake and started to run toward Lin lee using her own snake hands as her high way. Lin Lee's eyes widened as she saw Hinata rushing toward her with chakra covered fist.

"Twin lion fist!" yelled Hinata as the chakra around her hands took the form of two lion heads , the blow from the attack sent Lin Lee flying backwards against the large stone pillar located in the center of the arena dust filled the impact zone. For a moment their Queen just stood there and caught her breath as the crowd went wild for her; however her mate knew the same thing she did it wasn't over.

"Snake fang." yelled Lin Lee as hundreds of small fangs came flying out of the dust cloud straight at Hinata.

"_I need to save chakra just in case I need it." _thought Hinata as she formed a hand sign.

"Wind Style Lion's roar!" yelled Hinata before giving out a mighty roar which cleared a small path in front of her of the deadly stream of razor sharp fangs. Hinata's eyes widened as Lin Lee appeared beside her.

"Sucks that you can't move while using that justu…" said Lin Lee "It will cost you your life."

There was no time to react as Lin Lee snake her poison filled fangs into Hinata's shoulder as the crowd gasped as they watched their Queen fall to her knees. Gamba was on his feet as his heart stopped for a moment.

"Well looks like the mighty Queen Hinata has fallen, you don't have the true heart of a demon." laughed Lin Lee as suddenly Hinata started laughing.

"You are just like your father, he always like to laugh over his victories." laughed Hinata as Lin Lee looked at the lioness in front of her.

"Not that it matters if I laugh over you or not you're dead either way." stated Lin Lee

"You fail to notice what is right in front of you." explained Hinata as she formed a hand sign as the wound disappeared as Hinata herself began to turn to dirt.

"An earth clone." stated Lin Lee

"To draw you out." said Hinata as she appeared right behind the snake. Lin Lee spun around with her mouth opened ready to deliver a deadly strike to Hinata however to everyone's amazement Hinata grabbed onto Lin Lee's fangs with her chakra covered hands. It was a moment frozen in time as Hinata held onto the two fangs of Lin Lee, her chakra protecting her from the poison filed fangs. Lin Lee began to coil her body around Hinata knowing that she could easily break every bone in the lioness body.

"I will show you a demon." stated Hinata as she let out a roar before ripping out Lin Lee's fangs by their roots before using them as make shift kunai and stabbing Mai Lee in both of her shoulders. Lin Lee screamed in pain as she began to thrash around in her own blood. Blood began to cover the field soaking Hinata's deep violent fur red with demon snake blood.

"If you had stayed back you probably would have beaten me, but you had to come in close had to see the whites of my eyes as I die and that allowed you to walk right into my trap." Stated Hinata as Mai Lee looked up at her "Don't worry I missed your vitals veins so you will live however I cut your chakra network pathways to your arms so you can't mold charka that way anymore, maybe your father can fix that."

Hinata turned her gave her gaze to the wolf referee who hadn't stopped the fight when her clone had been bitten out of some sick pleasure of watching the Queen of their mortal enemy nation die.

"It's over." said Hinata as the wolf moved to Mai Lee

"If you can't do anything within a minute it is over." explained the referee as Lin Lee tail thrashed at Hinata however it didn't touch her. For a moment everyone held their breaths as Hinata just stood there.

"Then I call this match, Queen Hinata is victories." stated the referee as the crowd roared for their queen.

"Get a medical team in here now." ordered Hinata as teams from the demon snakes rushed the field to see to their fallen warrior. Hinata turned and waved toward the crowd which began to chant her name as she walked out of the arena.

"That concludes the tournament for today, tomorrow will see the demon fox Naruto Namikaze vs. the demon wolf Kiba Inuzuka in the morning match." said the announcer "The afternoon match will see brother vs. brother as Sasuke Uchiha for the snakes vs. Itachi Uchiha for the Panthers. The day after that will see Sakura Haruno of the foxes take on Kurotsuchi for the grand horse herd and then Raeni Uchiha fight for the wolves against Queen Hinata."

**Up** in the stands Naruto and Sakura were standing up along with the rest of the crowd.

"I am kind of amazed that it ended that fast, I thought it would take longer.' said Adria Namikaze

"So did I?" admitted Ino

"Hinata had to end it fast." Explained Shikamaru before Temari added to his statement

"She knew that if it came down to a constant of long range justus that Orochimaru's daughter would win, she had to pull her in and the only way to do that was to fake a deadly blow and have her come in close to watch her die." explained Temari knowing full well the Hinata while trained in a observation team was an expert at close quarter combat "I wouldn't be surprised if that was her only move and if that failed she would have lost."

"Well we better get going." said Shikamaru "We are having a late dinner with Gaara and Matsuri."

"And you have to get to bed son you have a match in the morning." ordered Minato as he looked at his oldest son.

**Meanwhile** Queen Hinata had walked past the demon lion locker room and instead was heading toward the elevator which would take her up to the royal box and to her mate. She paused in front of the door as she waited for the elevator to come down. She was so focus on how time seemed to have slowed down that she failed to notice a photographer at the end of the hall taking photos of her with his camera. Finally the doors opened however the elevator wasn't empty instead standing right there was the lion she loves. She didn't pay any attention to the two royal guards with Gamba or the two which had moved out of some place unseen to protect her.

Gamba moved out of the elevator placing his forehead right on hers with his hand under her chin.

"I was scared to death, for a while I didn't think you would win." admitted Gamba as his hand moved from under her chin to her cheek. Hinata leaned into his touch as she placed her hand on top of his. "Forgive me for not believing in you."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for, I wasn't sure if I would make it myself." answered Hinata as Gamba's other hand moved to the small of her back just above her tail. Hinata leaned toward him and kissed him softy before pulling away a bit.

"Take me home." ordered Hinata as Gamba smiled knowing what that order really meant.

"Yes, my Queen." replied Gamba as the two of them went into the elevator, not knowing that the picture of the two of them sharing an private moment would be in the newspapers tomorrow morning.

**While **Gamba and Hinata were heading back to the royal capital and their bed room, Kakashi Hatake was riding in an elevator up in one of the giant skyscrapers which formed the bulk of the demon ape capital city. Kakashi couldn't help but look out of the glass window at the lights of the still mostly empty buildings.

"_It will take us generations just to fill this city…that is if we decide to stay here." _thought Kakashi before he turned his gaze to his reflection. He had gotten rid of his normal jonnin uniform and even the modified demon Ape military uniform. Instead he was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a white dress shirt and jacket. The only part of his uniform which he still had on was his black face mask. The elevator came to a stop near the very top of the skyscraper before walking down the long hallway to apartment 135. He paused for a moment in front of the door for a moment before knocking on the door.

"_What the hell am I doing here?" _thought Kakashi as he turned his back to the door for a moment to gather his own thoughts. He was so focus on his thoughts he didn't hear the door opening behind him.

"You know Kakashi it would be nice if you turn around when someone opens the door." Said Shizune soft voice from behind him as he slowly turned around to see Shizune dressed in a simple two thin strapped black dress which hugged her sides. Kakashi tried not to look up and down her body from her high heel shoes to the small diamond ear rings as Shizune turned around locking the door to her apartment behind her.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Shizune

"I am just wondering where you got that dress; it isn't something most refugees brought with them when they ran from their homes." explained Kakashi knowing that high class clothing was very rare to have "I had to buy this stuff of a vender in the street; I can still smell the cigarette smoke from the first owner."

"I brought it from the Leaf." explained Shizune as she moved toward the elevator predicting not to notice that Kakashi was looking at her ass. "Come on our we will be late for dinner."

"Right behind you." responded Kakashi as he jogged a bit to meet up with Shizune who was surprising fast in such high of heals.

**At** the same time in a crowed bar in the demon feline capital Temari and Shikamaru where sitting at a small round bar table with drinks in their hands. All around them the demon felines where celebrating the great victory that their queen had given them, her victory today, they had all but forgotten the fact that the other two warriors from their race had lost.

"Sorry we are late." said Matsuri as the tan lioness finally sat down, a few stepped behind her was a male lion with deep red fur with black fur rings around his eyes.

"Hello Gaara how are you doing?" asked Shikamaru "Enjoying not being the head of a village."

"Yes, in fact." stated Gaara

"Less paperwork for sure." laughed his sister

"Not as much as you think, I have to file out so many paper reports and I am just a branch guard for a small royal shrine located inside the royal city public areas." Explained Gaara

"But the story is that once you get into the more private areas of the royal city away from the public the paper work is a lot less." added Matsuri

"So Gaara who do you have your money on to win this tournament?" asked Shikamaru

"Naruto vs. Sasuke in the finals with Naruto winning." explained Gaara "I don't care if the bookies have him losing to Kiba tomorrow along with Itachi beating Sasuke, those two will fight each other."

"The only reason why the bookies say Naruto will lose to Kiba is because demon foxes haven't won the tournament in years and Kiba has killed someone.' explained Temari "Kind of stupid to set the odds that way."

"Agreed, I am personally more worried about Kiba right now." Stated Matsuri

"Why, he killed Shino. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto beats him to within an inch of his life for killing one of his friends." Stated Temari and while she may not have really liked Shino, his death hit her hard. She couldn't imagine the built up rage inside of Naruto who went to school with Shino for years and considered him a friend.

"I am more worried that Naruto will go too far to punish Kiba and show something he will need to beat Sasuke in the final." Explained Matsuri "But let's not talk about the tournament, I mean we are family or soon to be family so let's just talk. Like any family would."

"Agreed." said Temari before both women looked at their mates-in-waiting. With a simple look the converse was done and settled.

**At** another dinner table in another city sat Kakashi and Shizune sat across a small table from each other. All around them where other small tables as couples enjoyed an evening together at the best restaurant the city.

"Well this is nice." said Kakashi as he tried to make small talk as he looked out over the crystal blue park lake which was right next to the restaurant. "I mean if it rains then you can't really sit out here and eat but we are still settling in here."

"The question is how long will we be staying here?" asked Shizune as the sun light faded even more as it disappeared behind the skyscrapers.

"Well the restaurant doesn't close till 11 so we have three hours." explained Kakashi as he turned and looked at the medical ninja as she ran her finger around the rim of the glass.

"I was talking about the vote tomorrow." explained Shizune as Kakashi nodded his head.

"I know I was trying to be funny." explained Kakashi with a nervous laugh. "Was kind of hoping to avoid that talk."

"Can't really talk about the future unless we talk about the vote." explained Shizune as server came and dropped off some fresh bread for the two of them. "I mean I haven't made up my mind yet which option to vote for."

"I am not voting." admitted Kakashi as Shizune looked at him slightly confused.

"Why?" asked Shizune

"Because like you I can't make up my mind and truth be told I kind of like three of the four options so as long as people don't vote to go back to the human world without an aid I am happy." said Kakashi "I mean if we stay here as either demon apes or as humans I am fine and if we become any of the other demons we get to pick and I know what I am going to become if it comes to that."

"Fox?" asked Shizune as Kakashi nodded his head.

"I mean most of our friends became that race, so I guess it wouldn't be so bad." said Kakashi "Whatever the people decide I will go with."

"Do they know how soon we will know after the vote ends tomorrow?" asked Shizune

"Unless it is really close and they have to look at the paper trail to make sure, within an hour after the polls close we will know." explained Kakashi as he took a piece of bread out of the small basket in front of them. His hand moved so fast that not even Shizune could see his face under his mask. "If it is a close vote they will have to go count the paper forms."

"Either way tomorrow will change everything." said Shizune as she tried to think of something to say "Say did I ever tell you the story about the time I had to save Lady Tsunade?"

"I don't think so." said Kakashi

"Well this was when we were still on the road and lady Tsunade was drunk again when some people came by looking for her to pay back what she lost at the tables. We where luckily that we been tipped off of their coming" explained Shizune "Now these people where the man she owed enforcers former ninjas who had been kicked out of their villages core for some reason or another so they knew how to fight and Lady Tsunade was too drunk to help me . To make matters worse his casino bosses top enforcer was a genjustu specialist."

"So what did you do?" asked Kakashi

"Well since genjustu was off the table I did the next best thing, I got some hair coloring products and turned Lady Tsunade's hair black." Explained Shizune as Kakashi broke out laughing.

"You have to be joking." Laughed Kakashi

"No." laughed Shizune "Once that was done I put her in bed with her back to the wall and I lied told the enforcers that this was my mother and that a blonde woman had given us the room for the night free."

"So they thought Lady Tsunade had skipped town and left you two alone." laughed Kakashi

"Yes." Answered Shizune

"Good one, but did you ever hear about team seven's mission to find old woman Ruki's cat?" asked Kakashi

"No." answered Shizune as Kakashi began telling his story, neither one of them noticing that their hands where locked together on top of the table.

**Down** in the deep dark locker room of the demon snake locker room Lin Lee was lying on a table still bleeding from the wounds that she got fighting Hinata. A single light was above her as she breathed at a slow steady rate as her blood dripped onto the floor.

"They want me to kill you." stated a voice from the darkness around her as her father Orochimaru slither up. "Kill you for you're failure."

"You should kill me, without my fangs I can't kill and a snake that can't kill is like a ninja that can't kill… worthless." stated Lin Lee as Orochimaru slither up and stood over her. "So please father kill me, honor demands it."

"I know." said Orochimaru with a strange sadness in his voice before turning around "However with you I have become strangely attached, I can't kill you."

"I see." said Lin Lee as she suddenly felt a burning coming from her arm, she turned her head to see Sasuke holding his small daughter in his hands. She looked down her arm to see Sasuke's daughter had bitten her arm.

"That is why I am having someone else do it for me." explained Orochimaru with sadness in his voice as he lowered his head.

"Father…please try again, make another daughter." pleaded Lin Lee as her breathing picked up for a moment before every muscle in her body stopped and life left her body.

"Good job, who is daddy's little killer?" asked Sasuke to his daughter who seemed to sequel a bit in joy as her father rubbed her stomach.

"Will you leave me alone Sasuke." asked Orochimaru

"Very well." answered Sasuke as carrying his very happy daughter promising her some fresh meat.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight between Hinata and Lin Lee, now you may have been wondering the reason for the delay in posting. Well that is because the new story "The Ark" has now been posted. **I have also created a new pole please go vote for it on my profile.** I hope the beginning of a new story will allow you to forgive me for the delay in posting. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	96. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94 The Demon inside of Me Part 2**

The sun was rising over the demon feline capital city as Sakura opened her eyes as she looked at the clock located on the nightstand.

"How much time do we have?" asked Naruto's voice in her ear.

"Not long enough." Replied Sakura as she rolled over so that she was facing Naruto in the warm hotel room bed.

"You fifteen minutes before the wakeup call happens." explained Sakura as she buried her face into Naruto's fur inhaling his scent at the same time she ran her hands down his chest. "Remind me that once this is all over to have some fun with you."

"Believe me I will remember." explained Naruto

"Just make sure you come back in one piece." ordered Sakura 'And Kiba isn't."

"Didn't expect that out of you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he rubbed Sakura's back.

"He killed one of our friends, don't tell me you don't want to beat him within an inch of his life?" asked Sakura

"Yes." admitted Naruto as he remembered the feelings as he watched the videos of Shino's lifeless body falling to the ground as his blood stained the ground. "But you know me."

"I know." said Sakura "Sometimes you can too gentle for your own good. But that is just part of your charm."

"I mean if there is a reason behind him killing Shino why wouldn't he tell me." explained Naruto

"Because there isn't this is the new Kiba not the one who we grew up with." stated Sakura "This is a man who skinned demons alive because he couldn't have the women he wanted. I mean yes, you can be pissed and angry but Kiba is now a sociopath along the lines of Sasuke. "

"I understand." said Naruto

"And make sure you don't show off your new justus." ordered Sakura

"Yes, my vixen." replied Naruto as the alarm went off,

"And there is your wake up call." said Sakura sadly as she kissed Naruto.

**Nearby** in another hotel room Kiba was preparing his match against Naruto.

"You should have let me talk to them, let them understand that Shino asked to die." stated the red she wolf who was lying in bed.

"But then you would have had to left the room yesterday." explained Kiba with a grin as Karin rolled her eyes at the comment. "Besides, Naruto will only believe me in the arena."

"And what am I suppose to do stand back and watched as you get your ass handed to you." added Karin

"What don't you think I can beat Naruto?" asked Kiba

"Maybe in a hundred fights you could beat Naruto one time when he isn't pissed off but he is going to be pissed." stated Karin as Kiba sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know that." admitted Kiba "I mean he defeated Pain and Madara, I don't have a record anywhere close to that, but I will try none the less."

"Just come back." ordered Karin as she kissed her formally fake now turned real boyfriend.

**Meanwhile** the sun was rising over the demon ape mega city as Kakashi Hatake walked into the main office of the makeshift paramilitary police force which job was to protect the people. As he walked though the marble floors of the former demon ape police station he walked past flags with the symbol of each ninja village which had members on the new force. The police was made out of mostly members from the Leaf, Sand and Mist country but there where members from every village. As he walked across the lobby he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Guy?" asked Kakashi as he turned around to see Guy standing there.

"I want to know how your little date went?" answered guy as the two of them walked into a side room to collect the demon ape weapons "will there soon be youthful young Hatake running around for me to train."

"Guy if and that is a big if, I ever have kids with anyone you will not train them." stated Kakashi as he checked out his assigned assault rifle before checking his pistol.

"So did anything happen?" asked Guy

"We talked, just like old friends do. Then we shared some funny stories and enjoyed dinner." explained Kakashi

"And how did it end?" asked Guy

"I walked her to her door and said goodnight, nothing more." explained Kakashi

"I see." stated Guy as he took his own weapons "So are you going to watch Naruto take on Kiba on the TV today."

"Just because Dr. Winters has hijacked the TV broadcasts doesn't mean I want to watch my student take part in a fight." explained Kakashi "Besides I am standing guard at polling post 10 today for the vote."

"I am assigned to number 15." stated Guy

"Just remember they can't campaign within a 1000 ft from the voting place." explained Kakashi as moved to carry out his job. He knew that today would be a key date; it would either mark the end of the human race or a new beginning.

**Hinata** opened her eyes only to see Gamba's side of the bed empty; slowly she turned her head toward the breakfast table only to see him taking a bite of a fresh piece of bread with the paper in front of him.

"Morning dear." said Gamba

"What time is it?" asked Hinata as she got out of bed and walked toward her love, kissing him before sitting down.

"About half an hour after the time we should have left." Explained Gamba

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Hinata

'You just looked too peaceful to wake up.' answered Gamba "Besides everyone kind of already knows what we did last night? So if we are late we are late."

"How?" asked Hinata as Gamba showed her the image of the two of them embracing in the hallway under the arena after her fight. Hinata took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes. "Sometimes I really hate those stupid photographers."

"Sometimes?" asked Gamba as he raised an eyebrow at his Queen's comment.

"Alright Always.' admitted Hinata

"Well there is some good news." laughed Gamba before handing over the paper to his Queen 'the bookies have raised the odds of us having a club within a year by 10 points."

"If it comes that soon it comes that soon." answered Hinata knowing their plan was to stop using birth control the night after the grand tournament ended.

"I know it is kind of wrong of me to say this but I would like a son first." admitted Gamba

"It's understandable; you are the last male in the royal line." stated Hinata

"No, I would want a son even if I wasn't the last in the line." explained Gamba knowing that the two of them never really talked about how many clubs they wanted. Hinata was expected to have as many clubs as possible to make sure that the royal line was once again safe with a number of heirs but she couldn't do it alone.

"I would love to have a son first and as long as it isn't a crazy high number I don't care how many clubs we have but I at least want a daughter." Admitted Hinata

"If she is anything like you, she will be the most beautiful lioness in the Kingdom." Said Gamba

"Your flattering me." laughed Hinata "Besides any son we have will be the most hansom lion in the kingdom."

"Now who is doing the flattering?" laughed Gamba as he looked at the clock "We have get ready to go."

"Alright, by the way my sister wants to use one of the vacation houses next month I said it was ok but I thought I would check with you." admitted Hinata

"Fine by me, let me guess she is going with the teacher mate in waiting of hers?" asked Gamba, he had been given a detailed report about the history of the teacher who had caught the eyes of a princess. It was the sort of history which Vachan would hate but which he loved, the son of lower class parents who had to pay his own way though higher education to become a teacher.

"Is that a problem? They have been dating for almost three months now?" asked Hinata

"I have no problem but you know the moment the two of them go away for this get away the press will find out about him and will descend on them." explained Gamba "Like it or not your sister is part of the royal family."

"She knows that." said Hinata "And so does he."

**It **was just before ten in the morning as Naruto prepared to walk out onto the field for the second round match against Kiba. Like the match before he would be the first one to take the field which meant whatever was waiting for him out there it would be intact. A red light turned on as Naruto turned and headed out toward the arena. With each step he could hear the roar of the crowd grow, finally he reached the exit and stepped out into the sun. He was blinded for a moment before his eyes adjusted. He couldn't help but grin as he looked around at the giant forest which had been placed over night for the match. Slowly Naruto moved toward the center of the arena where Kiba and the bear referee was waiting for him.

"Alright you know the rules so I am not going to bother repeating it." stated the bear referee "But I will repeat this, this if your opponent should give or is clearly not able to fight up you are not to kill them."

"I understand." stated Kiba

"So do I." repeated Naruto as he showed a little teeth toward Kiba "I will try to restrain myself."

"_God this isn't good for me, Naruto sounds more like Sasuke then himself." _thought Kiba as he swallowed a bit _"I am so screwed."_

"Begin." stated the referee as Naruto moved forward faster than even Kiba thought possible as he delivered a powerful blow to Kiba's chest. The demon wolf stumbled backwards; he stood still for a moment as Naruto delivered a round house kick to his face which sent he tumbling into the dirt. Kiba slowly got onto all fours as he spat out some blood as he turned to face Naruto. A cold chill went down Kiba spin as he watched Naruto come closer his silted demon fox eyes glaring at him. It was the same look that Madara saw before he was killed and now Kiba was seeing the pure rage of the Namikaze.

"I will make you pay for what you did to Shino." stated Naruto without even raising his voice, to Kiba that was the worst then if he was yelling. The was calmness in his voice hid the fury which was in his eyes.

'Fang over fang!" yelled Kiba as he started spinning around forming a giant tornado of chakra in which he could move at a high rate of speed with his razor sharp claws. Naruto seamed unparsed as the attack came closer and closer. Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto grabbed Kiba's fast moving hands out of midair.

"_No one can just grab my hands like that." _thought a stunned Kiba as he looked at demon fox in front of him. Kiba just stood there stunned as Naruto pulled his head back before head butting him in the head so hard that Kiba could feel his scull crack from the blow as he stumbled backwards.

"He was your best friend and you killed him." stated Naruto as Kiba got back onto his feet as blood began to pour from a wound on his face. "You killed him like it was nothing."

"Naruto listen to me, I can explain." Said Kiba

"There is nothing to explain." stated Naruto as he spread out his 12 tails out around him as he ran though hand signs as a small vortexes of air gathered around his hands and each tail. "Air storm."

Kiba found himself in the center of the attack as storm of chakra lanced wind shot forward. Each gust filled with red demon chakra which cut Kiba's skin open at the same moment that he was sent backwards breaking dozens of trees before he impacted the wall creating a small creator at impact in the wall.

**Up** in the royal box Hinata couldn't help but smile as she watch her former teammate get his ass handed to him so easily by Naruto.

"It would seem that Naruto is on his way to an easy victory." stated Gamba

"So it would seem, our champion is no match for the young fox." stated Caden as the wolf leader as he watched Kiba fall to the ground.

"Naruto is toying with him, he lost the moment he stepped out onto the field." explained Hinata

"I just know that in a few minutes the foxes will have its first fighter in a champion match in fifty six tournaments." stated Malik

"Tell us is there any others tricks that is Naruto Namikaze has?" asked Caden

"I do not know Naruto and Sakura choose to do their own private training besides even if I did I wouldn't tell." explained Malik as the elder 14 tailed fox as he sat in his chair watching.

**Down **on the field Kiba was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Do you have anything to say or should I keep pounding you until your nothing but dust?" asked Naruto as he stood in front of Kiba's face.

"Keep doing it, I deserve it." said Kiba weakly as Naruto raised an eyebrow as he reached down and grabbed the defeated wolf by the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he lifted the broken and defeated Kiba up to his eye level.

"Shino…Shino." cried Kiba with tears in his eyes as Naruto held him one handed by fur around his neck "He asked me to do it."

'He asked you to kill him?" asked Naruto slightly stunned as the crowed waited wondering what the two of them where talking about.

"Kill him…kill him." chanted some of the felines in the crowd

"Yes, he didn't want to live as an ant." explained Kiba in between coughs of blood; he knew he was at Naruto's mercy.

"Consider it you lucky day." stated Naruto as he threw Kiba to the ground before planting his foot on the back of Kiba's head with his claws cutting into his skull.

"He is done." stated Naruto as he walked away.

'Winner of the match is Naruto Namikaze; he will advance to the championship round against either Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha." stated the announcer as Naruto headed out of the arena.

"**Well** that was a fast match." stated Adria as she watched her order brother move out of the arena.

"Are you kidding he was amazing, he is such a kick ass fox." yelled his brother Seth as he jumped for joy as he turned around to the other foxes "That is my big brother."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as he watched her soon to be brother-in-law act like his older brother, all he was missing was being human with blonde hair and an orange cloths.

**On** the other side of the arena Mikoto Uchiha wasn't happy to see the match end, not because she was pulling for either one of them but because she knew the next match would be between her two sons.

"Is something wrong Mikoto?" asked her mate Fugaku

"She is probably just worried about the coming match, Dad." explained their daughter Raeni

"She shouldn't be, Sasuke will beat the other one." explained Fugaku

"You mean Itachi, like it or not he is our son." growled Mikoto as their daughter held her breath.

"Please mom and dad don't have this argument here and now." pleaded Raeni knowing that her parents had this fight multiple times since her rescue by her brother from those humans.

"There is nothing to argue about, Itachi is no longer our son." stated Fugaku

"You may have disowned him but he is still my son and his child will be my grandchild." stated Mikoto as she showed her death.

"No, Sasuke's child is our grandchild." explained Fugaku

"Are you talking about little monster who tried to kill you?" asked Mikoto "that three month old could have killed you with a single bit."

"I have to admit Dad, she is very creepy. The fact that one bite from her would kill us." stated Raeni "I will not baby sit for them."

"She is perfectly safe." lied Fugaku, he knew that when they where young snake children bit anyone who isn't their parents. It was part of their natural defense to defend themselves against being killed for being too weak.

"Even if she was a little angle you know that snakes look down on wolves just like we look down on them." stated Mikoto "Are do you think a society in which mates can kill each other and their children because of believed weakness is good?"

"It is better than the felines." growled Fugaku as he crossed his arms. "And you better get used to the fact that Itachi isn't a member of our pack."

"I think the fact that he is a panther kind of takes him out of the pack, he is his own pride." explained Raeni as her father glared at her. "Alright shutting up now."

"I am not talking about it anymore." stated Fugaku as he stood up and headed out of the arena.

**Elsewhere **Hinata was marching down the stairs heading toward the fox's locker room. The foxes standing guard by the door where stunned as they came face to face with the angry Queen of the feline kingdom.

"Open it." ordered Hinata in a commanding voice that belonged to a Queen.

"This is the demon fox area Lady Hinata, you have no power here." Stated the guard as suddenly the door opened behind him.

"It's alright let her in." stated Sakura's voice as she appeared in the doorway.

"Alright then." said the guard as he stepped aside.

"Wait here." ordered Hinata

"Lady Hinata, that isn't wise." said her guard

"It is alright I am among friends." explained Hinata as she walked into the locker room to find Naruto, along with all her friends who had become foxes.

"Aright I just have one question." stated Hinata as she turned toward Naruto. "Why didn't you kill him? He killed Shino and while I enjoyed watching you kick his ass, I would have thought you would kill him."

"Hinata, could it be possible that Kiba killed Shino because he wanted to die?" asked Naruto as Hinata was taken aback by the idea.

"No, I don't see that happening." stated Hinata as she moved across the room.

"Not even if Shino was trapped?" asked Naruto as the feline Queen stopped in her tracks as she looked down "Trapped living as a slave to the ants?"

"But ants are all but mindless; they follow the pheromones orders of their queen." Stated Hinata

"But what if they aren't totally mindless, what if pheromones only have a strong influence over them?" asked Temari "Shino is strong he could have broken free and took that moment to end his life."

"Is this what Kiba told you?" asked Hinata

"Basically." answered Naruto "He said Shino asked to die and you know what I believe him."

"What do you think Hinata?" asked Ino

"I don't know what to think." answered Hinata "Is it possible yes, but this is the new Kiba the one who skinned some of my people, my warriors alive. He is capable of anything and I will not believe his word and his word alone."

"Fair enough." stated Naruto as Hinata turned and left the room, followed moments later by everyone apart from Naruto and Sakura.

"I have to ask Naruto-kun do you believe him?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I do." answered Naruto "Don't you?"

"I am not sure." answered Sakura as she hugged Naruto pulling him close "However what I do know for is that you are only one win away from being the champion."

"I have to admit I am looking forward to the match." explained Naruto as he ran his hands down Sakura's side earning a purr from his pink vixen.

"Just make sure you kick Sasuke's but and show off your new tricks." purred Sakura as Naruto kissed her neck. "And come back to me in one piece."

"I will Sakura-chan." Stated Naruto "You know we have some time before we have to watch the next match."

"That is why I already locked the door." answered Sakura breathily as Naruto looked at the door only to notice that it was now locked.

"How did you do that?" asked Naruto.

"Now where is the fun in telling you all my tricks." laughed Sakura

"But…" started Naruto only to have Sakura place her claw on his lips.

"Now let's see if I can shut up the legendary loudmouth baka." laughed Sakura

"I know of only one way to do that." answered Naruto with a perverted grin.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is Sasuke vs. Itachi. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	97. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95 Brother vs. Brother**

"Place your bets, place your bets odds are 3 to 2 for the Panther Champion Itachi Uchiha to defeat his brother Sasuke Uchiha of the demon snakes." yelled a bookie as he stood in front of one of the gates leading into the stadium.

"100 on Sasuke." stated a voice as the feline bookie as he handed a betting slip tot the snake who had placed the bet.

"Alright do I have any other takers the match is about to start and once it begins there will be no more betting." yelled the bookie as a middle age she wolf with pure jet black fur walked past. The bookie spotted her and decided to single her out "How about you would you like to place a bet on who will win."

"Listen you money hunger son of a bitch both of them are my sons." snapped Mrs. Uchiha as the bookie backed off as everyone gave her the room she needed. However soon another bookie moved forward wrapping his arm around the she wolf.

"So do you want to give these people some inside information about your sons so we can better make our bets." asked the second bookie a second before Mikoto sent him flying upward into the air with switch upper cut. The bookie landed a few yards away with a broken jaw, everyone watched as the bookie got up onto his hands and knees before coughing up some blood and more than a few teeth. The crowd parted as they turned to look toward two police officer who had watched the whole events.

"Alright everyone keep moving." yelled one of the police as the crowed moved away.

"Aren't you going to take her in." yelled the bookie as best as he could with his broken jaw.

"Are you kidding you had the bright idea to place your arm around the mother of both fighters." Laughed the cop as they moved off.

**In **another nation far away from the arena and the cheering crowds of demons the last members of the human race where heading toward the polls to decide the fate of the human race. It had been decide that only people 15 1/2 years and older or ones who where a chunin in the ninja core could vote. Standing at one of the polling stations was Kakashi Hatake, his job was to make sure everything went smoothly and so far it was.

"This is kind of boring." stated a young chunin from the mist village as he stood beside the legendary copy cat ninja.

"I would rather have boring then have everything blow up in our faces." Stated Kakashi as he scanned the crowed of people lining up to use the voting machine. Even the voting machine was high tech with a touch screen for people to choose their fate, once the vote was cast the results digitally uploaded into a central database and a hard print copy was created as a backup.

"Agreed." Said the chunin as the line became the shortest it had since the doors opened and voting began. "I am going to go vote is that ok?"

"Sure, just be ready if anything happens." ordered Kakashi as the Chunin walked off to get in line to vote.

"_These people have the fate of the human race in their hands." _thought Kakashi as he looked at the young woman holding a small girls hand as she went to vote.

**Inside **the arena Naruto and Sakura had finally returned to their seats. The two of them looked out over the arena only to see that it had once again changed into flat stone covered arena.

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"I am surprised you made it back in time." laughed Ino as she turned to look at her friends before looking at Kushina. "Looks like you're going to be a grandmother sooner rather than later Mrs. Namikaze

"That doesn't explain what happened?" answered Sakura

"They change it after every of the semi-final matches." explained Seth

"So Naruto who do you think will win?" asked Adria

"Sasuke." answered Naruto "Itachi is too good to go all out to kill his brother, Sasuke isn't."

"Do you really think we could have a second death in the arena, that Shino was the first death in hundreds of tournaments do you really think we will have two deaths?" asked Seth as his brother simply looked out over the arena "What is wrong with him?"

"I think he is more worried about three deaths." explained Minato as the announcer started speaking again.

"Welcome to the final match of the day, the winner of this match will advance to take on Naruto Namikaze in the finals." explained the announcers voice "For the first time in the long history of this tournament two brothers will face each other in the arena. Now welcome to the field the younger of the two brothers Sasuke Uchiha."

Part of the crowd broke out into cheers as a black snake moved out onto the field. Naruto tried not to glare as more than a few foxes joined the snakes and wolves in cheering for Sasuke.

"_Remember technically we are allies with the snakes." _thought Naruto

"Now his older brother, the personal guard of King Gamba Itachi Uchiha." stated the announcer as the bulk of the crowd cheered as Itachi moved out onto the field. Naruto and his friends were among the bulk of foxes who stood in and cheered for Itachi.

**Up **in the royal box the fact that most of the fox section of the stadium stood up and cheered for a panther warrior didn't go unnoticed by members of the government. It was a clear sign that while the foxes where technically closer allies with the snakes then they were with the feline kingdom that was changing.

"Looks like the foxes are favoring us now; maybe we should engage the foxes in more direct military alliance talks after the tournament." whispered Queen Mother Oda as she sat to the left of her son King Gamba.

"I am more worried about Itachi right now." explained Gamba

"Itachi is among the best addition we ever had to the royal guard he will be fine." explained Oda

"You don't understand who he is facing, you only see him as Itachi younger brother." stated Hinata as Queen Oda noticed the slight fear in his daughter-in-law's voice "What you don't understand is just how evil he truthly is, we consider Kiba a war criminal for what he did to our people. Kiba is a child compared to Sasuke."

"You are really that worried about him?" asked Oda as she looked at Sasuke as he just stood their listening to the referee explain the rules.

"Yes, that is why I have ordered four medical teams to stand by to storm the field the moment the fight is over so Itachi has a fighting chance of living." explained Hinata

"You have no faith in Itachi winning?" asked Oda "Don't you have faith in your own people."

"I have faith in our people but if there is a living embodiment of pure evil it is Sasuke Uchiha." explained Hinata "And there is only one person who I know could beat him in a one on one fight and he isn't on the field right now."

**Down **on the field neither Itachi nor Sasuke where listening to the bear refree explain the rules once again. Slowly Itachi lifted up and brushed some of his fur from around his eyes as Sasuke coiled up readying to strike at first notice. At the same moment both of them closed their eyes and reopened

"You may begin." Stated the bear as Itachi jumped back expecting an attack but to his amazement Sasuke snapped backwards running though hand signs as he flipped over. Suddenly a small hole just big enough for Sasuke to slither down appeared dug out by his own chakra. Without even saying a word Sasuke disappeared underground.

"So you pulling that move little brother." stated Itachi as he stood in the center of the stone field with his hands to his sides as if he was waiting in line for at a local shop. "Using the ground itself to make up for the fact that snakes can't really hide in open ground."

Quickly Itachi ran though hand signs before breathing out a giant fireball which somehow managed to sit right on top of the hole Sasuke dug for himself.

"**What **is he doing?" asked Seth as he sat in the stands

"Fire needs oxygen in order to keep burning by placing the fire over the hole he is drawing out the air." Explained Shikamaru

"So in a few moments Sasuke won't be able to breathe?" asked Adria

"More like he is trying to make it uncomfortable for Sasuke to stay down there." added Temari "It would take too long to burn out all the oxygen in that hole. He is just trying to get Sasuke out of the ground."

**Back **on the field Itachi just stood there the light from the flames bouncing off his silted Sharingan eyes. He took a breath as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, the moment his eyes closed the ground to his left opened up as Sasuke's black tail came out of the ground and wrapped itself around him. A second later the rest of Sasuke appeared on the other side of Itachi.

"I have you now." Hissed Sasuke "I am better then you."

"Really?" asked Itachi as he suddenly broke apart in thousands of small birds which flew away which flew around his brother, the birds quickly gathered together into one massive clump however instead of panther forming in the mass of birds it was a human carrying another much smaller human on his back. Sasuke's eyes widened as rage built within him as he saw his younger self being carried by his brother.

"Where you better than me when I was carrying you off the training field?" asked Itachi's disembodied voice.

"Burn!" yelled Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before sending a beam of lightening straight though the image. The image broke apart before another image formed right beside it, this time it was of Itachi standing in front of his kneeling parents with a sword in his hands.

"Where you better than me when I killed our parents right in front of you after the Leaf village ordered their deaths?" asked Itachi's voice as Sasuke once again sent a bolt of lightning though the image. Only to have another image form this time of Sasuke standing against the a wall with a half dead Itachi standing their placing two figures against his forehead.

"Or when I let you beat me so that you could have revenge for our parents?" asked Itachi as a third lightening bolt moved though the image.

"I beat you then and I will beat you now." Hissed Sasuke as suddenly the panther Itachi appeared placing two fingers against Sasuke's forehead.

"Really because at the moment all I have done is a single fire justu and some illusion justus and it has caused you to do not one but three high level chakra heavy justus." explained Itachi as suddenly Bit down on Itachi's arm taking it totally within his mouth. Some in the crowd screamed as Sasuke ripped Itachi's arm off, however instead of blood coming out from the stump bits of clay came out.

"Did you happen to forget that I was a member of the Akatsuki which had one famous so called "Artist" bomber among them." stated Itachi as Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi formed a hand sign. Sasuke had no time to react as the clay hand exploded in his mouth. The explosion sent Sasuke flying backwards into the wall. Sasuke slowly got back up with pure range in his eyes as he spit out one of his long fangs.

"You will pay for that." stated Sasuke as huge amounts of chakra began leaking out of Sasuke "You had a chance to kill me with that bomb but you didn't."

"I didn't want to." explained the real Itachi as he appeared where the clay clone used to be. Everyone eyes widened as all the chakra began leaking out of Sasuke, the evil feeling that was coming from the chakra caused everyone's blood to become cold.

"**What **evil." stated Queen mother Oda as she felt the pure evil of Sasuke's chakra.

"This is what I was talking about." Pointed out Hinata as the chakra began to break apart the stone floor, it began bouncing off the chakra dome which was designed to keep all attacks in. The ground itself began to shake under the force of Sasuke's power.

**Out **in the field Itachi stood facing the storm as if it was nothing.

"I will destroy you." yelled Sasuke as he closed one of his eyes as blood began to run down his closed eye.

"You pulling that out dear brother?" asked Itachi as he closed one of his eyes, as blood began to run down it as well.

"Amaterasu." yelled both of them as they opened their eyes at the same time as sending the black flames toward each other. The black flames of hell shot up forming a giant wall between the two of them as rain caused by the high heat started to fall. Both Uchihas just increasing the chakra they poured into the attack but it soon became clear that the flames where getting closer to Itachi and not Sasuke.

"This is getting unsafe we have to stop the match." ordered the referee "Either stop that justu or the match is called and you both use."

"Fine." stated both Uchiha as they closed their eyes as the flames stopped spreading but remained burning.

"Doesn't matter I have you beaten now." yelled Sasuke as he looked up just in time to see a thunderbolt rip across the sky.

"Your Kirin?" asked Itachi

"You almost didn't survive it in it's original form but I have improved it and now it will destroy you and I will finally prove to everyone that I am the stronger Uchiha." hissed Sasuke as lightening danced around him before shooting up into the cloud, everyone eyes widened as five giant snake faces began forming in the lighting "Now say hello to my ultimate attack, the five lightening snakes."

"I have something to show you too brother." stated Itachi as red chakra began forming around him.

"It will not matter…die!" yelled Sasuke as he sent the first snake down toward Itachi. However to everyone's amazement the blow struck the red chakra and stopped. The second followed the first as the chakra force began to build up as the lightening snakes began hitting the red chakra one after the other. Soon the two brothers stood apart from each other with lightening coming up from Sasuke's hand into the sky before going back down toward his brother who was absorbing the attack with red chakra. The chakra energy built up between the two of them before finally it blew up with so much force that it sent both of them flying backwards destroying the chakra dome which was suppose to stop all attacks, it was even strong enough to put out Amaterasu flames.

"**By **the spirits." said Minato Namikaze as he looked out over the destruction brought by the two brothers fighting. Like everyone else in the arena he had covered his face with hands as the wind whipped past him. He looked around only to see that while everyone else had taken cover his eldest son had remained in his seat as if he had expected what had just happened.

"It's alright dad it's over." explained Naruto as Minato looked out to the field to see Sasuke standing there with a small amount of blood running from cuts around his body and from the earlier explosion in his mouth, however Itachi was on his knees with blood pouring from a wound on his left arm.

"**It's **over Sasuke." stated Itachi as he forced himself up.

"I am not done yet." hissed Sasuke as he prepared to attack again.

"I am. I am done what I wanted to do." stated Itachi before looking at the referee who was flat on his back "I surrender this match."

"What?" hissed Sasuke as he watched his brother turn and start walking away with a slight limp in his step.

"Winner of this match and advancing to finals against Naruto Namikaze is Sasuke Uchiha of the demon snakes." stated the announcer as Itachi disappeared as the stunned and shell shock crowed finally understood what had happened. "Next match is tomorrow as Sakura Haruno of the foxes take onKurotsuchi of the demon horse herd."

**Up **in the royal box the snake chancellor Val was clapping for his champion.

"Sorry about your nation's luck King Gamba but this year will be the year the snakes finally take the winner title." stated Val

"You have to get past Naruto Namikaze first." stated King Gamba as he Hinata and Queen mother Oda moved toward one of the private rooms.

"This is a sad day for our nation; we are out of the male side of the tournament." stated Oda as she lowered her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I win the title for the female tournament our people will be dancing in the street." explained Hinata

"Still Itachi could have kept fighting." added Oda

"He said he had done he wanted to do." repeated King Gamba as he placed his hand under his chin. "What do you think that means?"

"He knew he couldn't win so he did the next best thing." said Hinata with a smile "He showed Sasuke's strongest justus to Naruto so that he knows what expect."

"That has to be it." added Gamba

"Well a fox sitting on the championship is better than a snake." added Oda

**Down **below Itachi moved into the arms of his future mate and the mother of his unborn club.

"Did you do it?" asked Fay

"Yes, he won't realize it was done until it is too late." Added Itachi

"I am just happy you made it back to me." finished Fay as she pulled Itachi into a kiss.

**Night **had fallen over the demon ape country as Dr. Winters sat in his office home located near the top of the demon ape tower. He was sitting in front of the window looking out over the city.

"You know long ago this whole was totally filled with demons apes living out their lives." stated Dr. Winters as he took a drink of the golden bourbon as another figure joined him with a glass of red wine. "Well the time of the demon apes is past, now it in sixty seconds we will find out what race if any will take their place, or if they will be reborn."

"I don't have the answers to that, it is in the hands of the people not just me." answered the 5th Mizukage, Mei Terumi, as she looked at the holographic screen which in moments would show the unofficial results of the election. As she looked at the screen the clock struck 9 marking the end of voting.

"Here goes." said Dr. Winters as the last demon ape pushed a button as the computer started to broadcast the results of the election out to every TV and computer screen in the city. The results came rushing in as it soon became clear who won.

"I think you should begin the show." ordered Mei Terumi as Dr. Winter's pushed another button as firework launchers spread out across the city began to fire off as the human race began to celebrate the results of the election.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. Now as for what the humans choice to do, I will wait to inform that to you all. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	98. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 Light and Lions  
><strong>

The sun rose over the demon feline capital as the stands where once again filling up as people prepared for the second to last day of the grand tournament. While there where two matches and four fighters fighting today almost everyone was focused on one match, that match was the last match of the day between Raeni Uchiha and the Queen of the Feline Kingdom Hinata. She had what was called the death position because she had the last match of the day and the women had no time to rest before the final round first thing the next morning. However there was still one match before that and that was between the demon fox fighter Sakura Haruno and the demon horse champion Kurotsuchi. Either way the winner of this match would make history. If Sakura won she would join Naruto being the first time in history that two foxes would be fighting for the championship and if Kurotsuchi won she would be only the fifth horse to reach the championship.

Naruto sat down in his chair along with the rest of his family and friends as the crowd began to make the noise that always came when large groups of people came together. Naruto looked over the arena which had changed once again. Now it was a mock up of a small village with one main street and dozens of side streets radiating off from it. Fake shops and stores were also set up to make it look more like a real village.

"They pulled out all the stops for this fight." stated Seth as Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was before him. "What is it?"

"It's a recreation of the main market street in the Leaf village." explained Naruto

"It is well known that the tournament ground team has habit to change field designs based on who is fighting." explained Naruto's little brother "Makes it more interesting."

"In other words they like to mess with fighter's heads." growled Naruto as the announcers voice came over the loud speakers

"Welcome to the semi-finals of the women tournament which will see Sakura Haruno take on Kurotsuchi to see who will be the first to make it to the championship round." boomed the Announcer "Will it be the foxes or the horses in the championship; well we are going to find out soon."

The crowed got onto their feet as Sakura walked out of the underground followed a few seconds later by the black mare moved out of another underground tunnel. The two of them walked down the fake main street toward each other. Sakura quickly scanned the arena as she started to form a battle plan as she came to a stop a few feet away from Kurotsuchi. During the long war with the Akatsuki she had never fought along side Kurotsuchi so her only hint about her abilities came from what she saw in her earlier fight.

"_Well I hate to say this it is hard to find a place which is more in favor of her abilities." _thought Sakura as she looked at the wooden buildings all of which would easily caught fire and add to the intestacy of the fire.

"_Then again lava is around 2,192 F the body can't stand that heat long, all we have to do is wait her out." thought_ Inner Sakura _"Also she has been seeing Lee so we add the lave thing to physical strength to anything, we may need to use it."_

"_I don't really want to use that until the finals." _answered Sakura

"Well we can't use it in the finals unless we use it now." explained Inner Sakuraas the referee explained the rules again.

"_Alright." _said Sakura

"Begin." ordered the Referee as Sakura jumped back as Kurotsuchi who too had jumped forward running though hand signs as she went. The moment she landed she slammed her hand into the ground.

"Lava style lava geyser!" yelled Kurotsuchi as the ground began to rumble a bit as five geysers of lava came shooting out of the ground all around her, the lava was forming a protective ring around Kurotsuchi as the lava began to spread out around her burning everything in its path. As the lava spread turning everything it touched into a giant ball of fire.

"_Shit, I was hoping she would use that right off the bat."_ thought Sakura as the nearby fake house caught fire and fell down sending red hot embers into the air. Some of those flying embers landed on top of Sakura's arm burning her pink fur. Sakura turned her gaze toward Kurotsuchi who had positioned herself on top of a large steal flag pole which somehow had not been touched by the lava. Sakura looked down at the base of the pole only to see the ground untouched by the lava. _"She must be using chakra to keep that area cleared and the pole so that she says above the heat….very cleaver."_

**Up **in the stands Lee couldn't help but smile as he watched his lover fight against his long time former crush. He couldn't help but cheer against Sakura as he watched Kurotsuchi stand on top of that metal flag pole. He knew that she wasn't as big of fan of direct hand to hand combat as he was; she was more of the kind to form a trap and force her enemy to give up or die. She was the spider at the moment Sakura was the fly trapped in her web.

"Looks like she is going to win." said the horse next to him as he slapped him on the back. "All she has to do is stand there and wait for the lava to trap that little fox. That lava is way too hot to deal with just water."

"All she has to do is deal with the heat." noted Lee as he looked toward the other fighter.

**Everyone **watched as Sakura began to ripping down parts of a nearby house and began throwing pieces of lumber toward Kurotsuchi who was still standing on top of the pole. Kurotsuchi dodged the wild attacks the best she could without leaving the pole. The heat was so hot that if she dropped down off the pole she would likely sub come to the heat.

"You know you can't keep this up forever, sooner or later I will be out of your throwing range." stated Kurotsuchi as Sakura grabbed one of the wooden beams before throwing it with all her might. Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes at the coming attack as she prepared to duck. Suddenly a flash of light caused her to blink, when she reopened her eyes there was the pink vixen within a few feet of her face. She had no time to react as Sakura sent a chakra covered fist straight into Kurotsuchi face sending her flying off the pole heading straight toward the deadly lava below.

"Kurotsuchi!" yelled Lee as his heart and time seamed to stop as Kurotsuchi fell though the air. Suddenly there was another flash of light as Sakura appeared beside the falling Kurotsuchi. A second before they were both going to hit the lava, they both disappeared in yet a third flash of light this time reappearing outside the spread of the lava. The moment they reappeared Sakura dropped Kurotsuchi on the ground before dropping on one knee.

"You saved me?" asked Kurotsuchi as she sat up.

"You sound surprised." laughed Sakura as she stood back up

"How where you able to do that?" asked Kurotsuchi

"Thank my soon to be father-in-law." stated Sakura with a grin.

**Flashback **

Sakura and Naruto stood in one of the many training fields located outside the demon fox village.

"Alright why are we here?" asked Sakura as she looked at her future husband. "Because I thought we were going to do sole training today."

"We are." answered Naruto

"Well baka we can't do that together." explained Sakura

"Well I am going to do my own training but I arranged something for you." explained Naruto as Sakura raised an eye brow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as suddenly another figure appeared in the training field. She turned and looked at the figure only to instantly relax.

"Minato what are you doing here?" asked Sakura to her love's father.

"Well Naruto told me that your secondary chakra type is lightening." explained Minato with a grin as Sakura's eyes widened as she started to get what was happening "And since Naruto has no skills when it comes to lightening chakra I thought I would teach you a packs justu, since I can't teach it to him."

"Wait you can't be talking about that justu can you?" asked Sakura as Minato nodded his head.

"So what do you say Sakura care to learn the flying Thunder God Technique?" asked Minato

**End Flashback**

"So consider yourself lucky. Most people would have let you die." stated Sakura as she got into a stance as Kurotsuchi got onto a knee "But your luck ends here."

Then faster than Kurotsuchi could react Sakura bolted forward and punch Kurotsuchi in the head knocking her out. Kurotsuchi fell back to the ground out like a light, for a moment everyone waited to see if Kurotsuchi was really a clone or something else but after a while it became clear that the match had ended with a single blow.

"Winner and advancing to the Championship along with her mate-in-waiting is Sakura Haruno of the demon foxes." yelled the announcer as the crowed got onto their feet as teams rushed out to take care of the fighters, put out the fire and cool off the lava before the next match "The next match will see Raeni Uchiha of the demon wolves taking on Queen Hinata."

**Up** in the royal Box King Gamba quickly turned toward one of his main aid who was standing slightly behind the king.

"Find out everything we can about that justu and find a way for Hinata to beat it." ordered Gamba

"Yes, sir." responded the aid as he moved off to carry out his orders.

"Aren't you getting a little head of your my son?" asked Queen Mother Oda as she rocked the glass of wine in her hands "Hinata has to win first."

"True but I have faith in her." explained Gamba "And if I am wrong what harm is done? I would rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it."

"Never hurts to be safe." said Oda as she stood up "Now I am going to go get a drink."

"You do realize that it is only 10:30 mother in the morning." said Gamba

"I am the Queen Mother not Queen, I can drink all I want." explained Oda as Gamba shock his head at his mom's action.

**A **little bit over two hours later Naruto along with the rest of his pack where sitting around a large table located in one of the many food venders located around the stadium.

"So how does tomorrow work?" asked Sakura to Naruto's younger brother.

"Well yours and whoever you fight will go first at nine in the morning until there is a winner." explained Seth

"That early, I mean she just finished her match two hours ago." explained Naruto

"The last match is always the male champion." explained Seth

"Let me guess I can't watch the match." stated Naruto as he looked at Sakura "I want to be there for you."

"You will be." answered Minato

"But won't the fact I see the field give me an edge?" asked Naruto

"They change the field between the matches for the championship." added Seth as the waitress walked up and placed their food down.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he noticed a small note sticking out from under his plate; slowly he pulled out the note.

"What is that?" asked his mother as Naruto smiled as he read the note before handing it to Sakura who smiled as she read every word from the note.

"Looks like I have some extra help in the next match." explained Naruto with a smile.

**It **was just after two in the afternoon as spectators began filling in the stadium, this was the final match of the day and the last fight before the championship but it by far had the most meaning. The young she wolf Raeni Uchiha vs. the Queen of the Feline Kingdom Queen Hinata. It was a clash between dominate power in the demon world and the one who has tried and failed multiple times to take its place as the world's top power.

"Welcome to the last match of the semi final between the young Raeni Uchiha for the demon wolves vs. the Queen of the demon Felines and fighting for the Lions is Queen Hinata." yelled the announcer as the two fighters reached the center of the field.

"I have respect for you as a fighter but I am going to beat you within an inch of your life." growled Raeni as she glared at Hinata with her three comas Sharingan.

"I have respect for you to young wolf and maybe in time you could beat me but not today." answered Hinata as she closed her eyes and activated her Byakugan as the snake referee finished explaining the rules to the fighter.

"Begin." ordered the snake as Hinata lunched forward striking Raeni right arm and shoulder so fast with her gentle style. The blows caused Raeni to fall backwards holding her lifeless limp arm with her left arm.

"Nice blow but you haven't won yet." growled Raeni

"You can drop this part of that part of the genjustu." ordered Hinata as she put her hands over her chest as Raeni's eyes narrowed "I can tell that this form in front of me is genjustu."

"How did you know?" asked Raeni

"Genjustu can copy almost everything but there is one thing that can't be copied perfectly and that is the internal chakra network." Explained Hinata with a smile

"Chakra networks can be copied, baka." snapped Raeni "I thought you would know that given your sensei was an expert at Genjustu."

"And I thought you would know that while you can copy the basic structure of a chakra network no genjustu can copy all the small branches that come out of the main chakra channels." explained Hinata "By looking at you before the genjustu was activated and comparing it you now I can tell the difference between you and a genjustu."

"I see, not that it matters." stated Raeni with a grin as suddenly Hinata spun around only to grab a second Raeni by the neck.

"Because you think you have me from behind?" asked Hinata as her claws dug into Raeni's neck causing red blood to run down her neck dripping off Hinata's claws. "Now drop your genjustus and fight me."

"I don't think so." said Raeni as both copies of her disappeared only to be replaced with seven more "See I can strike at you from multiple directions and in time I will find a way past your Byakugan. I am a master of genjustu I can have time you don't."

"That is what you think." growled Hinata as showed her fangs before channeling a large amount of chakra into her fist, within moments the chakra surrounded her entire body causing all her air to stand on end. The chakra was so strong it caused the seven Raeni to step back and cover their faces from the wind. Suddenly Hinata slammed her hand on the ground as the chakra left her body forming seven large female chakra lions around her, slowly she stood up as the lions moved around her she extended her hands as she petted the lions as they circled Hinata "This is one of my new justus, since I can't summon anything I made my own. I believe you will find that they can do very fun."

"What does that mean?" asked the seven Raeni copies looked at the lions.

"Watch and learn." answered Hinata with a grin before looking at her four legged lions "attack."

Everyone's eyes widened as the seven lions lunged forward at each of the Raeni copies and began ripping out them by their throats.

"That did nothing." stated Raeni as 14 more copies of her appeared.

"Attack." ordered Hinata as once again the seven lionesses attacked the copies repeating the process as they tore the genjutu copies. The field was covered with blood as the chakra lioness returned to Hinata side as the seven of them began moving around her. "Is that all you have? Little wolfy?"

"Little Wolfy! You want to see what I have!" yelled Raeni as the rage built up within her as copies of herself surrounded Hinata ten rows deep with burst of flames shooting out from behind her "I am a Uchiha, I am a wolf and I will beat you within an inch of your life."

"Maybe if you stayed calmed you could have." answered Hinata as she pointed through the crowd of fake Raeni with her Byakugan locked on a single spot "Attack."

The seven lions lunged forward ripping though the copies until they attacked what looked like a simple woodened food cart. Suddenly the box began to change into Raeni as she fought with the seven chakra lions. Quickly one lioness bit down on her each of her arms and legs pinning her to the ground while another one jumped on top of her. Its chakra claws digging into her flesh as its fangs hovered just above her neck. The other two lions took positions by each of her ears ready to kill at a single command.

"Nice job Raeni." said Hinata as she appeared over the young wolf, as all her genjustu clones disappeared.

"How did you find me?" asked Raeni

"Simple, see the more complex the genjustu the more difficult it is to maintain." explained Hinata "With all your clones and fire you had to stretch your chakra to the limits allowing details to break down. Namely the shadow of your hiding place."

"What?" asked Raeni confused at the statement.

"Simply put while your hiding spot was perfect you failed to maintain the natural shadow that would appear." explained Hinata "If you had kept it simple you would have won in time but I pushed your buttons and you had to show that you where a true Uchiha."

"I am one." snapped Raeni

"I never said you weren't." added Hinata "I see a lot of your brother in you, the good one, the one I trust with my very life that is. If you keep working hard in time you will stand in the winner circle of a championship match

"Winner is Queen Hinata." grumbled the snake referee

"And we have a winner!" yelled the announcer as the crowd roared as Hinata snapped her fingers as the seven chakra lions disappeared.

"You really think next time I could make it to championship match?" asked Raeni

"No, I think next time you could win it all." answered Hinata as she offered her hand to the young wolf which Raeni took as Hinata helped her up "and if Kurenai-sensie is helping you that day will come sooner than even you expect."

"Thank you Queen Hinata." said Raeni

"You're welcome Raeni Uchiha." added Hinata with a smile as the two of them shook hands as the camera flashes filled the arena as the announcer started speaking again.

"The championship matches are set in the female tournament Queen Hinata of the demon felines will fight against Sakura Haruno of the demon foxes." said the announcer "And in the championship of the male tournament it will be Naruto Namikaze of the demon foxes taking on his old teammate Sasuke Uchiha of the Demon Snakes. All that will happen tomorrow starting at nine in the morning."

**First I would like to say I am sorry for the delay in posting after I got back from vacation my friend let me borrow the first two seasons of a TV show and I have been watching them almost none stop in my free time. Now I won't say the show right out but let's just say "Winter is Coming" and see who guess which show it is first. I am sorry and I hope you forgive me. Now I know some people may roll their eyes and say it was predictable that I would have Hinata vs. Sakura and Naruto vs. Sasuke but I really want those four to fight and I feel most people want to see that fight. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	99. Sad News

**Sad news**

**Today my laptop of over 5 years was destroyed when a freak combination of power outage and heavy rain flooded my basement while I was at work. Now don't worry too much, it was my fault last night when I went to bed I foolish left it on the floor. I normally save all my files to a separate hard drive every Sunday night so all my files including my stories are safe. However last night I had finished the first draft of the new chapter of The 13****th**** Tribe and I was half way done with the next chapter in "The Ark" and "the Demon Plan" Those files where lost so I will have to write them again once I get my new laptop (I am currently using a friend's to post this) However with the upcoming July 4****th**** Holiday it will be about a week and a half to 2 weeks before I get my new laptop. So I wouldn't expect to see any new chapters for around 3 weeks or so. I am sorry but fate has dealt me this hand. Don't worry I will start writing again as soon as I can and I hope you come back to read when this and my other stories come back. As one of the greatest general's of world war 2 said "I shall return" (Lets see who can get that one first) And believe me I shall return to this and all my stories. In the mean time for those readers in the United States enjoy the 4th of July and for everyone else just enjoy yourself.  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**Wilkins75 **


	100. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97 Lioness vs. Vixen**

The sun was rising over the Demon Feline Capital as the day of the final battle of the grand tournament began. It wasn't even six in the morning and already people where filling the stands for the championship match of the female tournament between Queen Hinata for the lions and Sakura Haruno for the foxes. While the stands where filling up both women where still sound asleep in the arms of their mates.

Slowly Queen Hinata opened her eyes however she didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed and her mate which slept beside her. His warm body was pressed up against her as his strong arms held her close.

"Morning Hinata-chan." said the half asleep king

"Morning Gamba-kun." purred Hinata as Gamba started rubbing her back just a bit with his claws causing his Queen to purr even loader. "If only I could stay here all day."

"Only one win is separating you from the championship." pointed out Gamba "Then you can lay in bed as long as you want."

"Truth be told I want to do more than lay in bed." purred Hinata as she rubbed up against her love.

"Don't you worry I have things planned for tonight." whispered Gamba into Hinata's ear as her blood became hot with ideas on what he could be planning. "I just hope you aren't disappointed with what I have plan."

"Nothing you can do can disappoint me." explained Hinata "I must admit I am looking forward to this last fight."

"Last fight?" asked Gamba slightly confused "You're giving up fighting?"

"In a way, I will still train but I am not going to fight on the front lines like I did in the war." Explained Hinata before smiling "Besides didn't we say that after the tournament we would start actively try to have kids, you are the last of your line and I am your queen."

"I can hardly wait and you're not even pregnant yet." Explained Gamba as a heavy knocking began at their bedroom door.

"My King and Queen sorry to wake you but the Queen has to head toward the field for her match." explained a voice on the other side of the door.

"Looks like I have to get going." explained Hinata as she slowly got out of bed.

**Across town** at Sakura Haruno was also getting ready for her fight, however like Hinata she was having leaving her bed.

"If only we had time." whispered Naruto as he kissed the back of her neck as she sat at the edge of her bed, his hands where wrapped around her as waist and chest. Everyone told her to stay, the love of her life was in the mood and so was she but she knew that soon someone would be by to lead her to the championship fight.

"We will once this is all over." said Sakura as she turned around and kissed Naruto on the lips. "Now we both have a championship match to win and once that is over we can have a private one on one match."

Naruto simply grinned as he watched Sakura move off toward the shower.

**A little** bit over an hour later Naruto along with his friends and family where taking their seats in the stadium. Since they were going to change the field after Sakura's and Hinata's match Naruto was allowed to watch. Sasuke was allowed as well but it was unlikely that he was interested in the match. Naruto was scanning the field it was rather simple, a large waist high grassy field with a large stream running down the center of the field.

"Don't worry son I am sure Sakura will be fine." reassured Kushina to her oldest son as she placed a hand on his knee.

"Besides it isn't like yours and Sasuke's match Hinata doesn't want Sakura dead." Added Ino "Sakura should be the one worried about your match against Sasuke."

"We should all be worried about that." added Sai to his mate before looking at Naruto, it was clear that the legendary hyperactive ninja was more worried about Sakura then himself.

"I just hope that the lions don't try anything to allow their Queen to win." stated Seth Namikaze

"Don't worry Hinata would never allow cheating." added Naruto as the load speakers came alive.

"Welcome to the final day of the grand tournament, today the champions will be crowned. The first match will see our Queen Lady Hinata fighting for the Demon Lions vs. Sakura Haruno of the demon foxes." Stated the announcer "These two former humans have fought together in the past and even where after the same man for a while, now they fight for their new races and the championship crown."

"Do they really have to bring me into this?" asked Naruto

"Now welcome to the field our champions." stated the answers as Hinata and Sakura walked out the underground passages. The crowd roared as they walked toward each other, as a large amount of the crowd began to chant Queen Hinata.

Out in the field Hinata and Sakura paid no attention to the crowd as the two old friends stopped yards apart from each other separated only by the small stream that ran between them. Unlike the other matches who only had one referee championship matches had three referees, one from each of the races fighting and one neutral race which would be the head referee. The neutral race in this match was the horses and just like all the other matches before the referee started into the rules, not that either one of the fighters where listening.

"Are you ready to begin?" asked the horse referee

"A moment if you will." requested Hinata

"Of course Lady Hinata." responded the horse main referee as Hinata took a step into the stream, coming to a stop in the middle.

"Sakura I know we are friends but I don't want you to hold back, I will not." explained Hinata

"Neither will I." answered Sakura as she took a step into the water before offering her hand to her old friend. "Good luck Hinata."

"Same to you my friend." the responded Hinata as she took the pink vixen's hand. The crowd had been watching and listening to whole thing broke out into cheers as the two former humans backed away from each other and returned to the starting positions.

"Thank you for waiting on me." thanked Hinata as the referee nodded his head as Hinata got into her traditional gentle fist combat stance "I am ready whenever you all."

"Same here." added Sakura as she followed Hinata into a combat stance.

"Alright, begin." ordered the referee as almost instantly Hinata shot forward as she activated her byakugan. Her goal was to shut down Sakura's chakra network before the match even started. Sakura jumped back herself but she wasn't fast enough as Hinata delivered five blows to Sakura's chakra network along her left arm. Both of them came to a stop as Sakura held onto to left arm which was hanging limp.

"_One arm down, one to go." _thought Hinata as she looked at Sakura's arm, all the chakra follow had stopped from Hinata's hit. She was so focused on the lack of chakra movement in the left arm that she didn't notice the buildup in chakra in Sakura's right. Within moment chakra began flowing out of Sakura's right hand and into her limp left arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata as the chakra started flowing in Sakura's arm again.

"A little trick Lady Tsunade taught me." explained Sakura with a grin as the flow of chakra in Sakura's arm returned to normal as Sakura moved her hand forming a fist. "I use my own chakra to restart the chakra points you shut down."

"You're just making it harder on yourself." laughed Hinata as she prepared to launch another attack.

"I could say the same thing to you." stated Sakura as Hinata leaped forward as Sakura channeled chakra into her hand.

"_She is going to strike the ground and form a protective wall." _thought Hinata as the chakra gathered around Sakura's fist. A moment before Sakura would strike the ground Hinata jumped into the air to avoid the rock that would be coming up from Sakura's blow however the blow never came as Sakura began to run though hand signs.

"Solar ray." yelled Sakura as a ray of light brighter than the sun shot out from Sakura's arm and hit Hinata right in the eyes. The light was brighter than even the sun as Hinata was forced to close her eyes as she was momentary blinded. When she opened her eyes again Sakura was gone, however she didn't have to wait long as she smell filled her nose, her head snapped toward the source only to see Sakura in the air with her.

"Hello." joked Sakura as she channeled chakra into her fist. There was no time to move as Sakura's fist made impact on Hinata's arm. Hinata roared in pain as she felt her humerus bone break under her skin as she was flung across the field smashing into the ground. The crowd gasped as they watched their queen flip end over end before coming to a rest face down in the dirt. Sakura landed on her feet as the crowed held its breath as they looked toward their fallen Queen.

**Up in** the royal box King Gamba was on his feet as he looked down at his mate who lied on the ground. It was as if time had stopped for him as he waited for any sign of life. All around the stadium the demon felines began to chant Hinata's name as Hinata slowly began moving again.

**Hinata **got onto her hands and knees wincing at red hot pain shot up from her broken arm. She spat out some blood as she got back on her feet, the crowd roared as Hinata as got onto her feet. She looked at the source of her pain, her broken arm.

"_It's just a fracture, I can still fight." _thought Hinata as she got into a stance, each movement of her arm caused pain like hot knives to run up her arm.

"Hinata it's clear you are in pain just give up." explained Sakura

"I don't think so." stated Hinata with determination in her voice as she started to run though hand signs as a storm of demon chakra began to form around her.

"_I have never seen anything like this from her before." _thought Sakura as she took half a step back causing Hinata to smile as the chakra balled around her fists.

"Lion's roar!" yelled Hinata as all chakra lanced wind rushed toward Sakura. Thinking fast Sakura ran though hand signs herself.

"Water barrier!" yelled Sakura as the stream which split the field in two shot up to form a makeshift defensive wall. Hinata's attack from home as it smashed against the wall with such force that the water wall began to bow inward, first only slightly and then more and more.

"_Oh…shit." _thought Sakura a millisecond before her defensive justu gave out letting a massive stream of chakra laced wind slammed into Sakura. She raised her arms over her face in a last second defense as the attack cut into her flesh opening dozens of cuts of all different sizes all over her body.

**Up in** the stands Naruto's heart stopped as he looked at the love of his life standing in the middle of the field with deep cuts on her arm and legs however the thing that scared him the most was the deep gash which ran from around Sakura's belly button and ran down to her hip. Blood was pouring out onto her fur before running down onto the ground. Sakura rushed to place healing chakra on the massive laceration. Sakura pulled her arm away from the wound only to see that the healing chakra had done its work sealing the wound off and preventing any more blood lost.

"_**Good, that**__ should hold it until the fight is over." _thought Sakura as suddenly she felt a powerful blow across her face as Hinata round house kicked her friend in the face sending her flying head first into the nearby wall. For a moment Sakura disappeared in a cloud of dust as Hinata stood in a small pool of Sakura's blood. The pain of her broken arm was reaching a climax as she grabbed her arm in an attempt to ease the pain only to make it worst.

"_Please stay down." _thought Hinata as her byakugan looked through the dust only to see Sakura on the ground. For a moment she hoped it was over only to have a large amount of demon chakra leak out Sakura's body replacing the dust.

The foxes in the stands cheered as Sakura got back onto her feet as she released the justu condensing her tails together, allowing everyone to see the seven demon chakra tails which danced behind her.

"Nice try, Hinata." growled Sakura "But it isn't over yet."

"Bring it on." ordered Hinata as the two of them rushed toward each other and began to throw punch after punch each one of them blocked by the other. The fight was all out with both of them aiming for the other's injuries, Hinata aiming for the gash on Sakura's side and Sakura for Hinata's fractured arm. The battle reached its peak as both of them punched each other hard in the face sending each other flying backwards. Both batted and bruise women stopped their attacks as they caught their breaths and took stock of just how much damage each had done to the other.

Aside from the massive bruises which were already started to swell all over their bodies, Sakura had a gash by her ear from one of Hinata's claws and a clear bite was visible on her arm. Hinata wasn't in any better shape, her broken arm had been hit so many times when she blocked attacks that bone was sticking out her skin.

"We look like shit right now." laughed Sakura

"We do for sure." laughed Hinata back before her eyes narrowed. "It's time to end this."

"Agreed." answered Sakura as she channeled chakra into a small ball in her hand.

"The Rasengan….why am I not surprised you know that?" asked Hinata as chakra gathered around her one good hand, taking on the form of a lion.

"It's a pack justu and hopefully in a few months I will be a Sakura Namikaze instead of Haruno." explained Sakura as the small Rasengan finished forming in her hand. "It was fun Hinata but it is over."

"It is over." confirmed Hinata as Sakura disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear within inches of Hinata back.

"_I have her." _thought Sakura as she moved the Rasengan forward to deliver the final attack which would give her the win. However suddenly Hinata's spun around as her lion attack moved to deliver the winning attack for Hinata. _"How did she know I would appear here?"_

Both massive attacks found their marks as Sakura's Rasengan hit Hinata's rib cage and Hinata's lion fist attack hit Sakura's shoulder. Both women where sent flying backwards into two massive clouds of dust and earth. The entire arena was silent as everyone watched as the dust slowly came to rest, both women were on their sides neither one of them moving.

"**Come on** Hinata-chan." prayed Gamba as his eyes locked on his love who was lying helpless on the ground. Her deep blue fur had spots of bright red blood on them and her arm bone was sticking out of her body.

"**Come on** Sakura-chan." Prayed Naruto as his eyes locked on his love who was lying helpless on the ground. Her pink fur was covered his dust and dried blood with her seven tails spread out all around her.

**As if** answering both of their prayers slowly both Sakura and Hinata began to move both women trying to get back onto their feet. The entire silent as Sakura got onto her hands and knees a second before Hinata did. For a moment both of them just looked at each other looking straight into each other's eyes before Sakura made her attempt to stand up, the foxes in the crowed began cheering as Sakura got onto her feet however the cheers stopped as Sakura's legs gave out causing her to faceplant into the ground.

The horse referee quickly moved to Sakura's side to check her status.

"Sakura Haruno is unable to continue the fight." exclaimed the referee as the home crowd roared believing they had won, even Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "However if Lady Hinata isn't able to stand and remain standing for 30 seconds the match will be declared a draw."

It was as if all the air had been removed from the stadium as all eyes turned toward Hinata, if she could stand she would claim the victory and the championship for her nation, her people and her love. Slowly she began to will her muscles to move even as each breath hurt more then the last. Slowly she got onto one knee before placing her good arm on the knee to help herself up.

"_One last push." _screamed Hinata as she let out a lion roar as she got onto her feet. The moment she was back on two legs the crowd roared and began chanting her name in-between their makeshift count down.

"25" chanted the crowed as Hinata struggled to remain standing.

"20" chanted the crowed as all of Hinata's muscles begged to give in and join Sakura on the ground.

"15" chanted the crowed as her vision became blurry and a mixture of blood and slava began to build in her mouth.

"10" chanted the crowed as Hinata's legs began trembling like leaves.

"5" chanted the crowed as their Queen pulled on her last bits of strength.

"It's over, Lady Hinata Queen of the Demon felines and champion of the lions is victories." yelled the referee as Hinata fell down onto one knee as the crowed let out its biggest roar as medical officials from both sides rushed onto the field however they were not alone. In a breach of protocol both Naruto and Gamba rushed out onto the field leaving their friends and in Gamba's case his guards behind them. Both of them ran past the other toward their loves.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto with worry in his voice as he placed his hand on Sakura's face. Sensing his touch Sakura's eyes slowly opened and looked up into his.

"Naru…to…kun…did I." stuttered Sakura as the medics slowly helped her into a sitting position.

"No, you didn't win but I don't care as long as your safe." explained Naruto as placed his hand on her cheek before placing their four heads together before kissing each other.

"Don't worry." explained a fox doctor "Here wounds while numerous are all none life threatening. We will get a stretcher and take her in for treatment"

"I don't need a stretcher just some help up." explained Sakura as she grabbed onto Naruto to help herself up only to fall again, however instead of hitting the ground she fell into Naruto's arm.

"Why don't I just carry you?" offered Naruto as Sakura nodded her head as Naruto took her into his arms, instants took over as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head into his shoulder.

**At the** same moment across the field King Gamba was on his knees along with his Queen.

"Are you alright?" asked Gamba as Hinata nodded her head before wincing in pain as a doctor touched her broken arm.

"Apart from my arm I mean." Laughed Hinata as Gamba turned to the nearest doctor who was busy putting the Queen's arm bone back inside her body. The healing chakra did its work as the bone was put back into place.

"With some healing chakra and a lot of time she will be fine." Explained the doctor as Gamba nodded.

"I won, I made our kingdom proud." Explained Hinata as her last bits of strength left her as she fell forward into Gamba's chest. Gamba carefully wrapped his arms around his Queen before picking her up bridal style with Hinata's one good arm wrapped around his neck, the other resting along her body.

"The championship means nothing to me, what matters is that you are safe." explained Gamba as he looked down at his love.

Both Naruto and Gamba were so focused on their loves that neither one of them even notice all the camera flashes as they carried their loves off the field in almost the same way.

**Up in** the stands watching the whole thing was Sasuke Uchiha, he rolled his eyes as he moved away on his way to prepare for the championship match of the male tournament between him and his former teammate who was now focused on his wounded love in his arm.

"Enjoy your last few of hours of life dead last." laughed Sasuke

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the fight between Hinata and Sakura. Next chapter will be the start of the match between Naruto and Sasuke. I would like to thank you all for the long wait for an update, multiple computer problems which slowed down my writing. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75.**


	101. Chapter 98

**Important Note at Bottom**

**Chapter 98 Surprises**

The streets where already filled with partiers as the demon felines started celebrating the fact that their Queen had taken home the championship title in the female tournament. Most seamed to forgotten the fact that for the first time in seven tournaments there was no feline fighting for the championship of the male tournament. Already photos where handing out images taken from the fight, most commonly either the moment when Hinata won or when Gamba carried her off the field.

While the people where party their Queen was resting in a private medical treatment center under the arena. Sitting at her side with his hand on top of her was their King, Gamba.

"You know my King you don't have to stay here, the Queen is totally safe." explained the doctor "All her cuts are healed and her broken arm will take time but nothing more."

"He can just be a worry wart sometime, doctor." explained Hinata with a smile as she lied on a medical bed surrounded by at least a dozen of the best doctors in the feline kingdom.

"I thought you would still be out from lack of Chakra my Queen." explained the doctor as Hinata laughed a bit.

"I recover fast." laughed Hinata as she sat up in bed only to grab her broken arm.

"You should rest." ordered the one of the doctors.

"I have gone through worst." explained Hinata as she winced a bit from the still healing arm. "Can I have a sling or something?"

"Of course." Stuttered one of the doctors as the lioness rushed to put a sling over her Queen's shoulder. Carefully she placed Hinata's arm in the sling, letting it rest ever so gently.

"Thank you." responded Hinata "But the people have to see that I am ok and I have to have a little talk with Sakura."

"Alright, but if you feel light headed please find the nearest seat and call us." explained the doctor

"Will do." answered Hinata as she and Gamba quickly left the room only to be instantly surrounded by royal guards as they walked down one of the many underground tunnels which ran under the stadium.

"Why do you have to talk to Sakura?" asked Gamba

"Just something bugging me." answered Hinata as they neared the demon fox locker room. Standing by the door were two guards.

"If it is ok, I would like to talk with Sakura." Asked Hinata as the demon foxes blinked, they hadn't expected to see the King and Queen of the largest nation in the demon world appear before them yet alone have the Queen make a request of them.

"Let me ask." Answered one of the foxes as he opened the door. "Queen Hinata wants to have a word with you."

"Of course." answered Sakura's voice on the other side of the door as the guards opened the door to show Sakura resting on a medical bed just like she had been. Standing beside her was Naruto just like Gamba had been only minutes before.

"Stay out here." ordered Gamba as he and Hinata entered the room, leaving the four of them alone in the room.

"You look like shit." laughed Sakura as she looked at Hinata.

"I could say the same thing to you." responded Hinata

"I hate to ask this why are you here?" asked Sakura

"Sakura did you let me win?" asked Hinata bluntly as Sakura blinked.

"Hinata, you won that fight fair and square." explained Gamba

"I know I could but I thought it would have been harder." explained Hinata as she looked at Sakura "You have a lot of chakra and you shouldn't have run out on the field out there."

"True." Stated Sakura as she stood up "However that Thunder God technic that Naruto's father taught me takes a shit tone of chakra, I am just able to do three jumps before running out of chakra."

"Still." said Hinata

"Hinata, you won. Enjoy the moment will you." offered up Sakura "If you have to worry about anything worry about what Sasuke will do when he and Naruto-kun go at it."

"Don't worry, there will be three referees on the field with them." Explained Gamba "And if Sasuke wants the title he will have to follow the ruling of those referees."

"Gamba-kun, I love you but you don't know the monster that is Sasuke Uchiha." explained Hinata as a chill of fear ran up her spin "This match isn't to decide the winner of the tournament, it is a death match and there is a good chance that only one of them will walk out of there alive."

"If it gets too out of hand we will drop the barrier containing them within the field and storm the field and force the match to end." Explained Gamba "We will have our strongest warriors standing by in case that comes to past."

"I hope that is enough." answered Naruto as Sakura stood up.

"Well do you want to grab something to eat Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as she looked at her love.

"I can't." answered Naruto sadly "Since I am in the next fight I can't leave."

"Shit." complained Sakura as she paused for a moment and just looked at him.

"Don't worry I will be fine." reassured Naruto with a smile "Besides you know I saved the best for our old teammate."

"I know but it will not stop me from worrying." admitted Sakura

"I know." Answered Naruto as he stood up and gently kissed

"Tell my parents not to worry I will be fine." Expressed Naruto as Sakura nodded her head.

"I'll try but they are going to worry about you almost as much as me." Explained Sakura as she looked up at the wall mounted clock. "You have two hours before your match even starts."

"I know but I need the time to gather my thoughts." Explained Naruto with a smile.

"Well then we will leave you to your thoughts." Added Gamba as he and Hinata walked out, for the longest time Sakura remained just looking at him.

"Go or my parents will worry about both of us." Explained Naruto as Sakura finally walked out leaving Naruto alone.

**The hours** seam to pass slowly for Naruto as he waited for his match to begin, his first sign that it was nearly time was when he heard the sound of thousands of footsteps as the stadium above him started to fill up.

As the time came for the match to begin the doors leading out into the tunnel opened up.

"Here goes." said Naruto to himself as he stood up and headed out of the room. He expected to be led out to the tunnel to start the match just like the other two matches before however instead he was lead into a small elevator.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto to one of the aid

"You will see." answered an aid as the doors closed as the elevator started up. A few moments later the doors opened and Naruto stepped out into the blinding natural sunlight as the crowd roared all around him.

"And now welcome to the field Naruto Namikaze the youngest demon fox to get 12 tails strength." Stated the announcer as Naruto blink multiple times as his eyes adjusted to the flood of light. Naruto looked around at the now changed arena field only to groan a bit.

"Oh course they would set this up." stated Naruto as he looked at where he was standing. Currently he was standing on top of a full size version of the same statue which he had stood on all those years ago when he first tried to bring Sasuke back to the village. He scanned the arena only to see that somehow the demon lions had recreated the Valley of the End.

"Looks familiar doesn't it dead last." Hissed Sasuke as Naruto turned his gaze toward his former teammate now a demon snake who was across the way from him on his own statue.

"Yes." admitted Naruto as he turned his gaze away from his enemy toward his family. He quickly spotted his family and friends all looking up at him. "However unlike last time I am not trying to bring you back to the village."

"Well I do see on thing good about this." added Sasuke with a sick grin "All these people are going to see your defeat."

"We shall see." rebutted Naruto as a the referee this time a demon lion began going over the rules. Standing on either side of him was a demon snake referee and the demon Naruto would always know as the Kyuubi, Kado.

"Now I want a clean match." stated the lion referee as Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads.

"Alright, this match is for the championship title." restated the referee "Begin."

To everyone's amazement neither Naruto nor Sasuke moved for a moment as the two of them simply glared at each other for a moment. For what seemed like the longest time neither one of them moved as the wind caused Naruto's fur to move ever so slightly. Then suddenly it was if someone had told both of them to go, as both of them ran though hand signs.

"Giant fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke as he started breathing out a giant ball of fire larger than anyone seen in the tournament before.

"Air bullet!" yelled Naruto as a stream of air flew out of his hands cutting the fireball in half forming a protective cone around him. When the justu passed Naruto expected to see Sasuke coming at him however instead he discovered that Sasuke had disappeared from his starting position.

"_Were are you?" _thought Naruto as suddenly a small spike of lighting landed beside his foot. His head snapped toward the source only to see Sasuke was slithering at almost unheard of speed around the edge of the arena, his hand was covered with his signature move the Chidori.

Naruto ran though hand signs before slamming his hands onto the stone ground. Instantly the stone shot up forming a protective barrier between him and the incoming chidori shards. The shards went deep into the stone as Naruto jumped from behind cover as he dashed toward Sasuke.

"**What is** he doing!" yelled his brother Seth as he along with the rest of the crowed watched as Naruto started engaging in close quarter combat against Sasuke. "Doesn't he know that snakes are masters at close up fights, he needs to fight at a distance. One bite and he is dead."

"Don't worry." explained Sakura as Naruto delivered a powerfully punch to Sasuke's face as the two of them began chasing each other around the arena.

"**Rasengan!" yelled** Naruto as he slammed a small quickly formed Rasengan against the hardened scaly skin of Sasuke. The blow simply bounced off Sasuke's skin as Sasuke whipped his tail around in an attempt to slam Naruto who simply jumped over the attack. The two of them moved around the arena at ever increasing speed and hitting each other with even greater force. Finally the two of them moved apart near the center of the arena on top of the lake which now covered the field. The sound of thousands of chirping birds filled the air at the same moment a giant wind so powerful that it caused giant waves to form over the lake all the waves forming white caps on the tops. A massive amount of lightening chakra gathered around Sasuke's right hand as a massive amount of swirling wind chakra gathered around Naruto's left hand.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he bolted forward with his Rasengan in hand

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as he slithered toward Naruto. The two powerful justus slammed into each other causing a blinding flash of light to fill the arena, a second later a powerful explosion sent both of them flying backwards end over end bouncing a bit into the water before both of them came to rest.

The crowd roared as Naruto and Sasuke got back onto their feet expecting both of them to pick up where they started however instead both of them just stood there for a moment to gather themselves.

"Well that was a nice warm up don't you think?" asked Sasuke as Naruto laughed a bit as he stretched a bit.

"Ya, it loosened me up a bit haven't had to do any real fighting in a while." explained Naruto as he creaked his knuckles a bit. The crowed was a gasped if what they were saying was true this entire fight so far which had seen some of the strongest hand to hand combat was nothing more than a warm up. "However I can't help but wonder why you placed those seals on the ground while we were chasing each other around."

"So you noticed them." laughed Sasuke "Well you are the master of seals don't you know what it is?"

"If I got a clear look at it yes, but I haven't had a chance yet." explained Naruto

"Well why don't I just show you." Stated Sasuke as he ran though hand signs before slamming his palm into the surface of the water. Almost instantly eight beams of light shot out of Sasuke's hand radiating outward toward the seals he had placed along the edge of the arena. For a moment nothing happened and then eight beams of lights shot up from the seals arching inward to a center point high above them. The light which had been focused on the eight pillars began to fan out covering the whole area before fading away into nothing.

"What did you do?" asked the lion referee who now had the other two referees standing beside him.

"You know what I just did don't you?" asked Sasuke with a grin as Naruto nodded his head.

"I figured you would do something like that?" expressed Naruto as he looked at Sasuke "It's called a caging seal, you seal an arena off from the outside world, no one can get in or out and the more you attack it the stronger it is. The question is what level you used."

"A level 4." answered Sasuke

"Of course you did, that means there is only two way out." stated Naruto "Either you release it or I kill you."

"As head referee for this match I order you to release this seal or be remove you from the tournament." ordered the referee as he moved toward Sasuke not realizing what he was walking into. The referee never stood a chance as Sasuke sent his fist through the lion's chest. The crowd gasped as their referee fell to the ground dead sank to the bottom of the lake.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled snake referee "You are going to lose the championship for us!"

Sasuke said nothing as he sent his other fist though his own referee stomach.

"The championship title means nothing to me, I don't give a flying fuck about you our the demon snakes only killing Naruto matters right now." yelled Sasuke as the snake referee died in pain leaving only him, Naruto and the Kado still alive in the arena.

"Kado run!" yelled Naruto but it was too late as Sasuke sent a chidori sharp spear through Kado's head killing him instantly.

"Now it is just you and me dead last, one of us will walk out alive the other will leave in a body bag." Laughed Sasuke as the crowed began to panic as they released what was really going on. "Are you ready to go at it for real?"

"Well if we are going to go all out I might as well put all my cards on the table." Explained Naruto as Chakra began dancing around him as his twelve tails appeared behind him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and watched as Naruto kept building up more and more chakra, suddenly his 12 tails became 13 and then14 before a 15th appeared. "Now I am ready."

"What?" asked Sasuke visibility stunned at what he saw, he knew there hadn't been a 15 tailed demon fox since the founding of the demon fox village. "How in the world?"

**Flashback almost a year ago**

"So we are full demons now?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura who had just become a pink demon fox after they had matted the night before.

"Yes." said Sakura "And your mom is expecting us up there in a few minutes."

"Well we better get going." added Naruto as he sat up from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Wait." ordered Sakura as Naruto spun around.

"What?" asked Naruto

"Hold still." ordered Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura began pointing at things behind him. "My God, 15."

"15 what?" asked Naruto

"Tails." added Sakura as Naruto's head snapped around as he counted the moving tails behind him.

"Wow…that is a lot." added Naruto "Dad is only a 9 tailed how do you think everyone else will react to this?"

"Not well." answered Sakura as Naruto blinked. "Think they may speed up taking humans if they see that a former human could have 15 tails and what about your brother, he is already jealous of you this will not help."

"What do I do?" asked Naruto seeking advice

"Try to condense them into something smaller." Ordered Sakura as Naruto focused as much as he could as three of his tails condensed down making him into a 12 tailed.

"Naruto Sakura are you coming up soon." yelled Kushina's voice from upstairs.

"Crap I can't get it lower." added Naruto

"It will have to do." added Sakura "Just hid your strength ok?"

"Ok." confirmed Naruto as the two of them headed upstairs

**End Flashback**

"What can I say I am full of surprises and this is just the tip of the iceberg of what I can do." stated Naruto with a grin.

**I am sorry for the delay my so called part time job has me doing about 63 hours a week. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter and the little surprise I had with Naruto and his true strength. Now I have posted clips of what I am currently thinking about for my next story after I finish this one and finally finish Clash of Worlds. You can go vote for which one you would like on my profile. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75**


	102. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99 It's been a long time coming**

The crowed which had moments ago been cheering was now totally silent as they looked out upon the field, three dead bodies littered the ground and standing over them was the demon snake who had killed them Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't alone standing across the field from him was something no one would have believed possible a 15 tailed demon fox, Naruto Namikaze.

"How is that possible?" asked Seth as he looked at his older brother who had just reveled to the world that somehow he had always been a fifteen tailed demon fox the entire time.

"I have no idea." added his sister Adria as she looked toward her parents both of whom were just as stunned as her, even her brother's friends where surprised only Sakura wasn't.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Adria as Sakura grinned at her before turning back to the field.

"How is he a 15 tailed?" asked Seth

"That doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that your brother is locked in a cage with a murderous snake." Explained Minato as he remembered that separating him from his son who was in danger where not only one barrier but a second barrier. To make it worst the second barrier was linked to the life of Sasuke, so the quickest and easiest way to drop was killing him, the other ways would take hours if not days.

"There is nothing that we can do is there?" asked Kushina sadly knowing that she would likely either watch her son kill someone or die himself.

"Nothing we can do will do enough." Stated Minato

**Elsewhere in** the crowed another mother was stunned at what she saw, Mikoto Uchiha had just watched her little boy kill three people without even a second thought.

"He is a monster." whispered Mikoto as she watched blood drip of her son's arm.

"Itachi did that to him." defended Fugaku as he looked toward his son. "Hopefully he comes to his sense and drop the barrier."

"He won't." stated Mikoto "He will die in there."

"Why would you say that mom?" asked her daughter already fearing the answer.

"Because he is a monster and I have failed to see that." explained Mikoto as she remembered the sick smile on her son's face when he killed those three referee. "He enjoys killing, Itachi isn't the monster Sasuke is."

"How can you say that?" demanded Fugaku

"How can you not see that?" demanded Mikoto as suddenly the announcer came over the speaker system.

"Will everyone please proceed to the exits the situation is under control?" Explained the announcer

"**My King." stated** Itachi as he and a dozen other royal guards moved toward their king who was now standing up looking out over the scene. "We need to get you and the others out of here."

"Alright then." added the horse leader as she stood up "Time to leave."

"Did you know about this?" yelledMalik toward his demon snake counterpart. Even though the snakes and foxes had been allies for millions of years Malik rage of seeing his only son Kado lying dead on the ground from a snake attack filled his old body with rage.

"No." defended the snake leader Val "However what is done is done and we must get out of here, hopefully Sasuke survives and we end this peacefully."

"You are routing for Sasuke to survive after what he did!" yelled Malik "You can consider our alliance over!"

"As much as I love to hear that, we can solve this after we get everyone to safety." added Queen Mother Oda

"I am not leaving until everyone is out of harm's way." ordered Gamba

"Son, that isn't smart we need to get you to safety." explained Oda

"You told me that a King doesn't run, I am not running away inside my own capital." Ordered Gamba as Oda looked at her son, for a moment he was his warrior king father.

"Alright." confirmed Oda

"And I am not leaving until you leave." added Hinata

"Alright since you two are stay I will stay as well along with a group of guards." confirmed Itachi as the crowd slowly began moving out, however most of the crowd where staying around waiting to see what would happen.

**Out on** the field Naruto had taken a moment just to enjoy the surprise look on Sasuke's face, it wasn't often that Sasuke was caught unaware and this had caught him totally unaware however Sasuke quickly regained his composer as he ran through hand signs.

"Giant Fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke as he sent a giant fireball straight toward Naruto who just stood there and waited as the flames got ever closer and closer to him. Finally when the flames where within moments of hitting him he ran though hand signs before slamming the ground. The moment his palm hit the ground a burst of chakra laced air shoot up separating the fireball leaving him totally fine.

"And you call me a one trick pony with my clones?" laughed Naruto as Sasuke glared at him.

"Just because you have 15 tails doesn't make you invincible." Stated Sasuke with a deep hiss "You are still mortal and will die at my hands."

"No, I won't." stated Naruto as he formed a Rasengan in his hand, he spread his fifteen tails out each forming a Rasengan of their own "Sasuke I would like nothing better than to beat you to within an inch of your life but I am going to give you a chance, just give up now. Release your seal and end this now."

"Not going to happen and I am going to end this in one attack." stated Sasuke as he closed one of his eyes. A few seconds later blood began pouring out of Sasuke's eye as Naruto raised his Rasengans toward Sasuke. "Prepare to die, Amaterasu."

Sasuke opened his eye as the black fires from hell came shooting out at the speed of light. This attack was one of the strongest attacks in the world. Sasuke's eyes widened as the flames seamed to just go around Naruto, the black flames appeared all around him but Naruto remained untouched.

"How in the world?" asked Sasuke confused on how until he noticed that all the blue balls of chakra had turned black. Naruto released the rasenagans on his tails dispersing the chakra and leaving him with the largest one in his hand "Very clever."

**Up in the** stands even Minato was confused about what he was seeing.

"How did that just happen? Amaterasu moves at the speed of light." Stated Kushina confused yet grateful that her son was safe.

"I have no idea?" admitted Minato as his mind started racing as he tried to figure it out before finding the only answer that seemed possible. "Naruto said he mastered adding element chakra to a rasengan."

"And he found a way to add the chakra type of any attack thrown at him to the Rasengan." Finished Sakura with a grin. "All he has to do is place the Rasengan between himself and then the Rasengan absorbs the attack."

"So an attack on him just makes an even stronger attack?" asked Seth as Sakura nodded her head "That is so cool."

"Yes, it is. We tried it out when I sent some water justus at him." explained Sakura with a smile.

"But how did he know that would work on Amaterasu?" asked Kushina however her son answered the question for her.

"**You know** I wasn't sure that would work on Amaterasu." Stated Naruto as he looked at the black fire Rasengan in his hands. "You know Sasuke I could kill you with ease but I don't want to do that so give up now. I am too much for you to handle."

"_He is holding the fires of hell in his hand." _Thought Sasuke as an idea came into his mind as he ran though hand signs before closing one of his eyes again.

"Let's see how you handle it again!" yelled Sasuke as suddenly Naruto disappeared before Sasuke could open his eyes again.

"How about I give you a taste of your own medicine." stated a voice from behind him as Sasuke spun around as Naruto slammed the Amaterasu laced Rasengan into Sasuke's scaly skin. The effects where instant as Sasuke's body became covered in black flames, he screamed in pain as he began trashing around opening his eye as he did. The effects was that everything he looked at instantly became covered in black flames.

**Up in the** stands people ducked as the Amaterasu smashed against the barrier causing black flames to fill a large part of the arena. Most screamed fearing that the flames would get to them but the barrier held firm stopping the attack. The sight of the flames crashing against the barrier finally caused most of the spectators to make a break for the exits.

"Do you think Naruto is ok, in there?" asked Ino as she looked at the massive amounts of black flames which now covered the field. The heat from the flames had escaped from the barriers causing thick clouds to form above the stadium. Within moments rain started falling over the field followed seconds later by lightening.

"I don't know." answered Sakura as she tried to look through the flames trying to spot any sign of her love. She didn't pay attention to now pouring down rain and the lightening. Finally a load crash of lightening caused her to look up as more lightening filled the sky as a howling wind began to blow. "However I do know what is next."

**Out in** the field Naruto stood up surrounded on all sides by the roaring black flames. The black flames had formed a third barrier around Sasuke and himself. No make it worst Naruto himself was stuck in a small box surrounded by black flames. The rain had started coming as gale force wind began to blow across the field.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" yelled Sasuke as he appeared again holding his arm, his black scales where clearly burned.

"You managed to put the fire out before you died." Stated Naruto as he held is hand to his face to shield him a bit from the heat.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know how to put out my own attack!" snapped Sasuke as he looked at his arm, if it wasn't for the fact that flames had sealing the wound blood would have be flowing like water down her arm.

"I gave you a chance to stop this Sasuke and you still have it end this now." explained Naruto as the rain started pouring down and the wind picked up.

"What can you do Naruto, you are stuck in a box of fire." laughed Sasuke "For all your tails you are trapped, you can't risk jumping over the flames because if you miss judge it you will burn your foot off. I have you trapped."

"I am giving you a chance to end this now." responded Naruto

"Oh I will end this." stated Sasuke with a grin as lightening filled the sky above them as he ran through hand signs before slamming his palm onto the ground. Instantly a giant mound of earth shoot out of the ground under Sasuke raising him up over Naruto to give him a better angle on Naruto. "I will end this in one blow."

Sasuke raised his hand as lightening gathered in his hands as he looked down at the trapped fox.

"Your little trick may have been able to protect you from my first attack but not from the pure power of this!" yelled an angry Sasuke as Naruto just stood there watching on five snakes made of pure lightening appeared. "There is no place for you to run and I know you well enough to know that is the real you not a clone."

"Your Karin, I have seen it." stated Naruto in a strangely clam voice as Sasuke grinned as five more snakes appeared raising the total to ten. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the snake move around in the sky waiting for the order to attack. The wind had picked up yet again into hurricane strength winds.

"Not in its ultimate form, I held back against my brother just for you." hissed Sasuke as Naruto's eyes widened "Now die like the weakling you are."

Sasuke moved his hand as four snakes came at Naruto, one on his right another on his left, one from above and one up the center. There was no time to avoid the attack as Naruto disappeared in a massive explosion of electricity, a couple of seconds later four more snakes struck leaving only two snakes. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the massive explosion which contained whatever remained of Naruto. With a huge smile on his face he sent the last two lightening snakes into the explosion which expanded with such force it actually put out the black flames and cleared the field as the wind started to wind down.

"I win, dead last." Laughed Sasuke as he looked at the empty spot where Naruto was. "I finally have killed you."

Suddenly the sound of spinning wind filled the air behind him. He spun around as fast as possible only to see Naruto only a few feet away from him. In his hands was a glowing ball of chakra.

"Remember I gave you a chance to end this Rasengan! " yelled Naruto as his hand shot forward, reacting on instant Sasuke pulled to his weapon as he twisted his body around bringing his fangs to bare. The glowing ball of chakra slammed into Sasuke's chest as his fangs sunk into Naruto's arm. The blow from Naruto's attack sent Sasuke flying backwards taking a large chunk of Naruto's lower arm with him. Blood sprayed out of Naruto's arm as a giant hole opened in Sasuke's chest as he flew backwards slamming into the far wall of the arena.

"**Naruto-kun!" yelled** Sakura as she looked at the man she love grab his bloody badly mangled arm with his good hand.

"No…." cried Kushina as she looked at the wound, she knew that while the arm could be healed without help whatever type of venom Sasuke had would kill her son. Reacting at once Minato grabbed his wife and pulled him to his chest letting her cry as image of their son being buried filled their mind.

**Suddenly laughter** filled the air as everyone turned there gaze toward Sasuke who now had a giant hole in his chest from Naruto's attack.

"Looks like we both die." laughed Sasuke as Naruto slowly moved toward his dyeing enemy.

"So it would seem." stated Naruto as he knelt down beside Sasuke who was laying on the ground losing blood from the massive hole in his chest.

"How did you escape from my Karin?" asked Sasuke

"You're not the only one who placed seals around the edge of the dome when we first started our match." explained Naruto "I do not have the lightening chakra to do my father's thunder God technical however I created my own justu which has similar results."

"How?" asked Sasuke as he split up blood "Secrets don't matter right now."

"I am wind chakra so I created what I call the God of the Wind, I am able to move as fast anywhere within the area my seals are placed as long as the wind is fast enough." Explained Naruto who once again seamed strangely calm "So when you created the storm for your Karin you gave me my way out."

"So we kill each other." laughed Sasuke

"No…only you are going to die." Explained Naruto as he looked down at his arm, he had a large chunk missing on his arm from his elbow down. Bones could easily be seen but none of the traditional purple venom of a demon snake "I may lose some movement in my arm but I will live you will not."

"How I bit you, you should be dying in pain now." Stated Sasuke confused on how Naruto was still able to breath.

"Itachi set you up." explained Naruto as Sasuke grinned.

"Let me guess the clay clone that he exploded was filled with some anti-venom toxin?" asked Sasuke as Naruto nodded his head. "That son of a bitch."

"You have a few moments left and a daughter maybe you should say something to her." offered up Naruto

"Yes, grow up strong and advantage me." stated Sasuke as Naruto lowered his head as he moved his one good hand away from his bad hand and formed one last Rasengan in his hand. "Do it."

"Goodbye Sasuke." Stated Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into Sasuke's head causing the back of it to exploded killing him.

Hundreds of miles away and thousands of feet in the air three crafts rocketed toward the demon feline capital. Sitting in the back was the Dr. Winters, sitting in the other seats where a dozen masked figures with helmets on them and guns in their hands.

"We just got word the fight is over Naruto Namikaze has won." Reported the pilot from the cockpit.

"Good, take us in. It is time for everyone to know that everything has change." Ordered Dr. Winters as the aircraft banked right and picked up seed as they headed toward the Feline capital city.

**Well sorry for the long delay, I have rewritten this chapter maybe three or four times and I am still not totally happy with it. Now I hope you liked the fight between Naruto and Sasuke even if it was a little one sided. Now next chapter will likely be my last chapter with the return of the Apes or Humans. I am not saying which one yet. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	103. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 The End is Just the Beginning**

Naruto Namikaze fell down his knees as he held his bloody mangled arm, all around him were the remains of Sasuke's attempt to end his life. Lying dead on the field where not only the demon snake Sasuke but the three referees who only job was to stop something like this from happening. Suddenly a sound like breaking glass filled the air as Naruto looked up to see the chakra barrier which Sasuke had put up was shattering into pieces like a giant sheet of glass.

He started to stand up only to be forced back down as he felt a pair of hands on him. One of the hands moved to his bloody arm as instantly the feeling of cool healing chakra wash over his wound.

"Thank God your safe." stated Sakura as she applied even more chakra to Naruto's wound.

"And here I thought you would be calling me a Baka for getting hurt." Laughed Naruto as he turned his head slightly to look Sakura in the eyes. As the rest of his family plus his friends arrived, teams of demon feline warriors where busy making sure everything was normal as the few thousand people still in the stands stood and watched.

"There is a lot of time for that latter." explained Sakura as more medical foxes arrived to treat the wound.

"Naruto Namikaze, on behalf of the Feline Kingdom I apologize for what happened here." apologized King Gamba as he and Hinata moved toward Naruto. "I am sorry this happened."

"You are damn right you should be sorry!" yelled Seth Namikaze as he screamed with rage at the King of the strongest military in the world.

"It's alright Seth, there was nothing that he could have done to stop Sasuke." stated Naruto "Besides I am alright."

"I wouldn't say that, you should regain full muscle movement but it will always be weaker than your other hand." added a medical fox who had joined with Sakura in treating the wounds. "We have a better chance of making sure that doesn't happen if we get him to the hospital now."

"Agreed." stated Sakura as a stretcher came out to carry Naruto off the field however as the stretcher came a roar filled the air causing everyone to look up as suddenly a strange ship appeared in the sky over the stadium. It had long neck with a slanted front black glass front, a massive duel barrier chain gun located under it. It had a wider body with two wings coming off the sides ending with two giant engines which were now pointed down allowing it to hover two smaller set of wings came out from the engines. It had a long tail in the back with two smaller engines located on the side. The skin of the craft was painted black as two more crafts began to hover to the side of the first one.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gamba as his royal guards moved to protect him and Hinata as the first craft lowered itself to the ground spinning around so that the rear of the craft faced the group.

"Everyone prepare for combat!" yelled Itachi as the engines died.

"That ships belongs to the demon apes." stated Vachan as he looked at the craft

"But that is impossible there is only one of those left." stated Oda as she moved to stand beside her son as the rest of the leadership from every demon nation moved onto the field.

"What are you talking about? The Apes are dead." stated Gamba as he looked at Vachan and his mother.

"Well that isn't true there is one left and he decided to remain behind his nations boarders." stated Vachan

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" demanded Gamba

"You would have been in time but since it wasn't important and there was more pressing matters at hand it was decided that it could wait." explained Vachan

"So the Apes are alive?" asked Adria Namikaze

"Only one, those other crafts must be flying by computers." stated Vachan as the back ramp lowered as Vachan and the others came face to face with a line of six figures dressed in black armor and black helmets with a dark visor covering their faces. In their hands where strange weapons as they stepped off forming a semi-circle around the back of the craft. Three more figures slowly made their way off the craft two of them dressed in slimier outfits but in the center dressed in a black business suit and a large cane in his hand was the demon ape Dr. Winters.

"What are you doing here Dr. Winters?" demanded Vachan as the figure on his left moved out of formation and moved toward Naruto.

"I came to make a little announcement." stated Dr. Winters as the doctors around Naruto jumped back as the black dressed figure moved and knelt down beside Naruto. Naruto and Sakura almost said something until they both smelled a familiar scent coming from the figure. Everyone watched as the figure reached to its hip pulling a metal wand which was attached to a short line to a larger pack on its back.

"Hold still." ordered the figure in a female voice as she ran the wand back and forth over the arm as green energy radiated down. Everyone watched as the bloody mass which was Naruto's arm began a rapid healing process as new muscles grew and new skin before new fur grew out of the arm.

"There you go." stated the figure as she stood up.

"Thank you Shizune." thanked Naruto as everyone watched as the figurer touched the side of her helmet as the visor shot up showing the human face of the former aid to Lady Tsunade.

"No problem Naruto." confirmed Shizune

"Your human?" asked Gamba surprised

"Your point." Stated the other figure standing beside Doctor Winters as he took off his helmet to revival the copycat ninja of the Leaf, Kakashi Hatake. Slowly down the line all the other figures took off their helmets to revival that they were all humans.

"What are you doing with those humans?" demanded Vachan as he glared at Dr. Winters

"And why do they have your races weapons?" asked the horse leader as Doctor Winters grinned a bit.

"You claimed your humans and I have claimed mine." Explained Doctor Winters "See I always believed that we demons should have paid for our sins and just died out and let the humans forge their own path however that is no impossible. So I did the next best thing I saved the remaining humans and gave them something you never did."

"What?" asked Hinata

"A choice." explained Doctor Winters "You are looking at the inheritors of the demon ape nation."

"You gave them all your weapons?" exclaimed Queen Mother Oda remembering how the demon apes ended the last war within hours and now all those weapons where in the hands of humans.

"It is there weapons now don't worry I am advising them to focus on rebuilding their lives instead of living only for vengeance." explained Doctor Winters "They have their own new nation, the Human Nation."

"However if you do not free those older humans you didn't turn our new nation will wage war against you and with the technology we have now we will kick your buts." stated Kakashi

"You expect us to give in to you, you are humans." growled Vachan

"We will release any humans we have within two days." Stated King Gamba as Vachan looked at him.

"Thank you King Gamba." stated Kakashi as the humans began to fall back to the transport as the engines of the transport began powering up again kicking up dirt, everyone watched as the humans got back onto the transport before it took off leaving everyone standing there stunned.

"Ok, what happens next?" asked Sakura wondering where they go from here.

"I have no idea." admitted Naruto knowing that aside from saving the humans and the tournament those where now done.

"That is a simple question." stated Kushina Namikaze as her son and her future daughter-in-law "Live your lives."

"But first we need to award you and Queen Hinata with the champion metals." added Queen Mother Oda

"Mother, I think we have more important things to worry about first like taking care of the dead." Explained Gamba as he looked at the leaders of the snakes, horses and foxes who were moving toward their fallen, only Sasuke had no one around his body "It can wait."

"Very well." Stated Oda "However I believe under the rules since Sasuke didn't listen to the referees he is removed from the tournament meaning Itachi as third place takes the second place metal."

"I don't care about the metal." Stated Itachi as he moved to stand over his brother's body "I am just sorry it came to this."

"Are you upset over the lost of that monster?" asked Vachan to the personal guard of the King.

"He may have been a monster but he was still my little brother." explained Itachi as he looked up as his father and mother walked onto the field moving toward their fallen son.

"You helped murder my son." growled Fugaku Uchiha as he glared at his disowned son.

"He helped Naruto save his own life, if Sasuke had given up when he realized what he was up against with Naruto he would have lived." stated his wife Mikoto as she looked at her son's body "Our son was a monster and now all I can think about is how much the world is better now that he is gone."

"How can you say that?" demanded Fugaku "He was our son the monster is Itachi."

"Sorry my love but you have that backwards." stated Mikoto "What will happen to his body."

"Since he brought shame upon our nation by violating the rules of this tournament and killing one of our own he will have a funeral fitting a traitor." Stated Val as he slithered up toward Sasuke.

"And what is that?" asked Mikoto

"He will be left out in the forest and let the animals pick his bones clean." Stated Val as everyone eyes widened at the disrespect that was being shown. "Pity he was a great source of strength, we had hoped he would span a new strong den of snakes…well he does have a daughter maybe she will do it in time."

"Is that all that matters to you?" snapped Mikoto

"It is." admitted Val as he slithered away as more snakes arrived to carry away the Sasuke's body however missing from the group was Sasuke's mate and daughter.

"Let's get out of here." offered Naruto as he placed his arm over Sakura's shoulder as he and his family and friends left the arena.

**Five years later**

Naruto sat at the kitchen table waiting for his mother to finish making Sunday morning breakfast for her family. Sitting nearby with a newspaper in his hands.

"I see even the paper has gotten word about the buildup of forces on the wolf/feline boarder." stated Naruto as he read the front page of the Sunday paper.

"True." stated Minato "And if there is a war you can bet that we will be one the feline side."

"Well it isn't that surprising since we are carrying out a joint military training exercise next month." stated Naruto knowing that since it was well known that he is a 15th tailed fox that he would play a large part in the training exercise.

"Personally I am just happy they are finally stopped talking about the New Prince of the Feline." Stated Seth knowing that for the past month the newspapers had been talking almost none stop about the newborn son of King Gamba and Queen Hinata.

"As much as I hate to agree with my little brother it is getting a little tired of the constant coverage of the little lion." added Adria as the now 21 year old red vixen leaned back a bit in her chair "Then again he is the first Prince and next in line for the Throne. Also he is kind of adorable in the baby sort of way."

"So what are you plans for the rest of the day Adria?" asked Kushina as she walked forward carrying a large stack of pancakes.

"I have a babysitting mission for Jiraiya and Tsunade in the evening other than that nothing much." explained Adria as she leaned back a bit in her chair before looking at her older brother "And where is your mate anyhow?"

"Sakura-chan is coming off a six night stretch at the hospital." explained Naruto knowing that his now wife had been working the night shift to make up for two of the other doctors being out on maternity leave.

"So son what do you have planned today?" asked Minato as he looked at his oldest son. He hadn't changed much since he was turned but since one year for a human was almost a million years for a demon it wasn't surprising.

"Some light personal training before running Seth and the rest of his squad through some exercise before we go to this joint military training." explained Naruto as looked at his 18 year old brother, he was now a full grown black demon fox and apart from the fact he was a hair shorter than his big brother and his fur color he was a perfect match to Naruto and Minato.

"Great I am so looking forward to that." complained Seth as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"Morning, Sakura." said Kushina suddenly as Naruto turned around to see Sakura climbing up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan I thought you would be asleep?" stated Naruto as he looked at the beautiful vixen which was all his. She had her hands behind her back as she moved out into the living room.

"I plan to take a nap but there is something I have to tell you." said Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Naruto unaware that behind Sakura's back in her hands was a positive home pregnancy test

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this story from start to end, it was fun writing this story and while I know some may want more from this story as in a sequel I currently have no plans to do such things. In fact I am happy with leaving some questions unanswered and let you the readers dream up different answers. Now I thank you all for reading and I hope you read some of my other stories. Thanks Wilkins75**


End file.
